Homonymes
by Kazunours
Summary: Keiichiro Koyama a un souhait : s'éloigner de sa vie actuelle. Il n'imagine pas à quel point elle va changer sous peu. Pairing : OC/Koya
1. Prologue

Je m'appelle Keiichiro Koyama, j'ai 26 ans et suis métis franco-japonais, bien que ça se voit pas parce que j'ai l'air franchement asiatique. Je me trouve plutôt banal physiquement (1,75m, 54kg, des cheveux noirs plutôt courts et des yeux marron clair), mais j'ai quand même du succès auprès des filles mais aussi des mecs, je capte pas trop pourquoi.

Mon père, Keisuke, a épousé ma mère, Coralie, quand elle était enceinte de moi et il n'était en France que depuis deux ans à ce moment-là. Depuis, on a toujours vécu à Paris et je ne connais pas le Japon, alors je rêve d'y aller un jour, entre autres pour découvrir par moi-même toutes les merveilles dont mon père me parle depuis que je suis petit.

En attendant d'avoir les moyens d'y aller et d'y rester au minimum un an (plus j'adorerais), je bosse et j'économise. Ce que je fais ne me plait pas (c'est alimentaire comme dit ma mère), mais ça ne paye pas trop mal et on a des primes plutôt importantes en fin d'année, alors depuis deux ans, je mets tout de côté (enfin presque tout, il faut bien vivre et payer tout ce qui doit l'être) en faisant mon rapiat sur tout ce que je peux. Ca craint un peu vis-à-vis de mes amis, mais ils comprennent assez bien ma raison. Mon collègue Guillaume, qui est devenu mon ami au fil du temps et voue une passion au Japon depuis l'adolescence, a dit qu'il partira avec moi quand je serais prêt à partir et qu'il restera au moins un mois. Ce sera cool de partir à deux, j'avoue. Enfin, encore quelques semaines de patience et on y sera (j'ai déjà mon visa vu que j'ai fais la démarche il y a des mois et des mois). J'ai trouvé une coloc avec un duo d'ami japonais (Naoki et Ren) juste à côté d'Akihabara. Ca a l'air super sympa, j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre. J'ai un avantage sur Guillaume : grâce à ma double nationalité, je suis bilingue japonais, ça va m'aider. Je me demande si Tokyo est aussi belle que mon père, tokyoïte, me le dit. En tout cas, il est drôlement fier que "son fils unique veuille à ce point découvrir ses racines et le pays de ses ancêtres". J'ai pas osé lui dire que c'est pas exactement ça ma motivation en fait. Enfin si quand même, je peux pas dire le contraire après tout ce que j'ai expliqué, mais en fait je veux fuir la France et son climat malsain (dans tous les sens du terme). Je ne suis pas fier de ce que devient mon pays en 2015 alors… Mais ça je vais pas le dire à ma mère non plus. Elle est pas aussi patriote que lui, mais bon, y'a des trucs qui se disent pas.

Mon portable sonne depuis la table basse où je l'ai posé. Je jette un œil au nom et grimace. Nan, je réponds pas, il va bien finir par se lasser, je lui ai dit que j'étais pas intéressé. Sauf qu'il insiste… Je sais plus comment faire avec lui, j'ai tout essayé, mais quoi que je fasse, où que j'aille, il me colle comme une sangsue, persuadé que je vais finir par tomber amoureux de lui. Sauf que bah… les stalkers, c'est pas mon trip à moi. En plus physiquement… bah les blondinets c'est pas mon style. Ca va faire stéréotypé, mais je préfèrerais un japonais bien typé. Ou un coréen à la limite. Je sais pas pourquoi, j'attire que les types dans son genre à lui là… heu… Eric je crois qu'il s'appelle. Ou Oliver peut-être, je sais plus. Nan Oliver c'est mon chat. Enfin peu importe il m'intéresse pas de toute façon (mon stalker perso, pas mon chat. Mon chat m'a rien fait lui). Ah il s'est arrêté. Il va tomber sur mon répondeur de toute façon. Je laisse passer quelques secondes, puis compose le numéro de ma messagerie, pour entendre sa voix larmoyante : "Keii c'est Eric. Pourquoi tu me parle plus ? Je me sens tellement triste sans ton sourire. Reviens, j'ai besoin de toi. S'te plait. Rappelle-moi peu importe l'heure".

Je pousse un soupir désespéré. Il parle comme si on avait déjà été ensemble à un moment donné alors que ça a jamais été le cas (à part dans sa tête peut-être mais je suis pas responsable de ses délires), c'est de pire en pire… Là moi, je sais plus. Agacé, j'éteins mon portable et vais mettre mes chaussures pour partir bosser. Allez, plus que vingt-sept jours avant le départ. J'ai tellement hâte…


	2. Le grand départ

11 octobre 2015

C'est le grand jour ! Aujourd'hui on s'envole pour le Japon ! Enfin on commence par s'envoler pour le Qatar pour être exact. Si on avait pris un vol direct, ça aurait coûté une blinde et je peux pas me permettre de faire des dépenses de ouf vu que je sais pas si je vais pouvoir trouver un boulot là-bas. Enfin j'ai quand même plus de chances d'y arriver avec mon apparence, que si j'avais celle de Guillaume par exemple. Lui il serait mal barré.

Enfin voilà, on est en route pour Roissy, lui avec son gros sac, moi avec mes deux énormes valises totalement remplies. Et je jure que j'ai mis que du nécessaire, pas de superflu. Je pouvais pas me le permettre de toute façon vu que j'ai du prendre un an de fringues. Au pire, s'il me manque des trucs, je les achèterais sur place.

\- Tu te rends compte, Keii, on va à Tokyo, me dit mon ami pendant que le RER B roule vers sa destination finale.

\- Ouais, fais-je sobrement.

J'acquiesce, mais le problème c'est que justement… je me rends pas compte pour le moment. Je sais même pas si je me rendrais compte une fois dans le premier avion, ni même dans le deuxième. Peut-être même pas une fois arrivé à Narita, j'en sais rien.

Après une heure et demi de trajet, on arrive au terminal 1. Enfin presque vu qu'il faut prendre le Roissyval pour le rejoindre. Un coup d'œil sur l'écran des départs dans l'aérogare m'apprend que notre vol est à l'heure. Par contre on est partis tellement tôt qu'on est méga en avance pour l'enregistrement des bagages, donc on va aller se faire un dernier McDo et tant pis s'il est que… (je regarde mon portable) 11h35.

Bien sûr, le repas est bouclé en vitesse et on a encore au moins une heure à attendre avant l'enregistrement, du coup on se balade mais bon, y'a pas grand-chose à faire dans l'aéroport en fait. Mais en repassant devant le comptoir vingt minutes plus tard, on se rends compte qu'il est déjà ouvert. Du coup on se précipite pour être dans les premiers et en dix minutes c'est fait, on peut souffler. D'un commun accord, Guillaume et moi décidons de prendre le "tunnel" une heure avant celle de l'embarquement et on s'occupe avec une partie de Mariokart en battle sur nos DS. A l'heure dite, on range tout et on prend le tunnel en question, qui nous amène, après quelques minutes de marche, au contrôle des bagages à main. Mettre le PC dans un bac, le combo sweat/DS/MP3 dans un autre et le sachet de pharmacie dans un troisième est plutôt fastidieux, mais on passe quand même assez vite malgré tout et à 14h on est devant la porte d'embarquement. Où je me fais une grosse frayeur en ne retrouvant pas mon passeport. Qui était simplement "collé" sur mon PC par son étui en vinyle, ce con.

\- T'es trop nerveux, mon vieux, détends-toi, le fait Guillaume une fois que le contenu de mon sac à dos en tas sur la moquette grise a réintégré sa place initiale

Je sais… Mais là quand même, faut avouer que ça aurait été bieeeeeen la merde, surtout avec le mal que j'ai eu pour avoir mon visa de résident.

Bref, après une vingtaine de minutes d'attente, on embarque enfin. L'intérieur de l'avion est super classe : moquette grise au sol, tableaux fixés des deux côtés de la carlingue à l'avant, lumière qui n'agresse pas les yeux, petite clim et en plus, la cabine est plutôt spacieuse. Quand on trouve nos places, on constate qu'on sera largement à l'aise au niveau des jambes. Tant mieux, parce que je sais pas où Guillaume aurait casé son mètre quatre-vingt-sept dans le cas contraire. On s'installe donc, moi près du hublot avec mon sac à dos à mes pieds et je commence presque tout de suite à pianoter sur la tablette tactile encastrée dans le siège devant moi. Pour être interrompu presque immédiatement dans ma navigation parce que quand l'équipage fait des annonces, ça bloque tout.

\- T'auras le temps quand on aura décollé, espèce de geek, me dit Guillaume, mort de rire, en voyant ma tête.

Gnagnagna…

La vidéo qui suit le speech du commandant de bord est celle des consignes de sécurité. Apparemment, elle a remplacé les gestes réels.

16h10 (heure française)

L'avion roule, roule, roule et roule encore. A se demander à quel moment il va décoller. C'est pas que je sois pressé, mais bon… En fait si, je suis pressé.

Je regarde autour de moi dans l'avion (un Airbus A380 quand même) et note que pas mal de passagers ont déjà commencé à regarder des films. Moi je peux pas, il faut que je regarde tout par mon hublot, même si des voyages en avion j'en ai déjà fait plein : Espagne, Irlande, Tunisie, Turquie, Grèce, République Dominicaine… Mais là c'est encore différent parce que c'est mon tout premier vol très long courrier.

Et on roule toujours… Il veut aller à Doha par la route ou qu… Ah ça y est on accélère ! On va décoller ! Je suis surexcité comme un gamin le matin de noël, c'est fou. Et ça y est, on décolle. Au revoir Paris et pour longtemps !

16h25 (heure française)

On a pris notre altitude de croisière. Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à, comme on dit. Je reviens donc à ma tablette, branche le casque fourni (parce que c'est pas une prise européenne, donc si on met le nôtre, on entend que dans une seule oreillette) et me mets à chercher un film sympa à regarder. Je me décide pour "la Reine des neiges" que je n'ai pas encore vu et le lance. Pour être interrompu même pas dix minutes après par les hôtesses qui passent avec le charriot des boissons. Je prends un coca, qui m'est rapidement servi et avec un grand sourire. Je suis pas habitué à tant d'amabilité du personnel naviguant, c'est presque impressionnant.

17h35 (heure française)

17h35. C'est-à-dire une heure vingt après le décollage, les hôtesses reviennent pour nous servir le premier repas. Je suis même pas encore au bout de mon premier film (Guillaume non plus d'ailleurs) et j'ai pas faim vu l'heure, mais je suis curieux de la qualité des repas, plutôt moyenne dans les avions en général. Je choisis donc un "chicken-potatoes", qui se révèle plutôt être un "chicken-rice", mais c'est pas grave. Les couverts sont métalliques et siglés du logo de la compagnie, ça change des habituels couverts en plastiques dont la fourchette casse souvent quand on essaye de piquer la nourriture. Le repas en lui-même est constitué d'une salade de petits pois et tomates, d'un blanc de poulet sauce tomate avec du riz, d'un fromage frais avec un petit pain, d'un gâteau au chocolat crème indéfinie (oui, j'ai pas réussi à déterminer son goût) et d'une mini barre chocolatée.

19h45 (heure française)

Ils doivent avoir peur qu'on meure de faim… Ca fait à peine plus de deux heures qu'on a mangé et ils nous distribuent des paquets de chips et des verres d'eau. Je me demande s'ils vont nous nourrir toutes les deux heures.

20h45 (heure française)

Ah bah oui c'est bien ça, revoilà le charriot des hôtesses. C'est fou ça. Cette fois c'est un sandwich chaud au poulet et un morceau de gâteau aux amandes. Je n'ai pas faim mais je le prends quand même, au cas où j'ai un creux une fois à Doha. Guillaume fait pareil. On sait jamais.

23h30 (heure de Doha)

J'ai pas bougé de mon siège pendant sept heures parce que j'aime pas emmerder les gens en les faisant bouger quand je suis côté hublot. Même si le gens en question c'est Guillaume et qu'il s'en fout, y'a quand même une nana juste à côté de lui, qu'il s'est d'ailleurs pas gêné pour draguer tout le long du vol. Et comme il est plutôt beau gosse, la miss avait l'air plutôt réceptive à ce que j'ai compris. Sacré Guillaume. Mais du coup, vu que j'ai pas bougé, j'ai les jambes ankylosées et je suis content quand l'avion se pose enfin à Hamad International. J'aurais bien voulu voir le désert d'en haut, mais bon il fait nuit là et il fera toujours nuit quand on repartira vu qu'on a que 2h25 d'escale.

Une fois les contrôles de sécurité passés (sensiblement les mêmes qu'à Roissy), la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit est que c'est gigantesque, démesuré. Tant par la taille du bâtiment, que par la hauteur sous plafond totalement hallucinante. Le sol ressemble à du marbre et l'aéroport entier ressemble à une succursale géante des Galeries Lafayette parisiennes étant donné le nombre de boutiques de luxe diverses, sans compter les voitures, de luxe aussi, qui trônent en bonne place en plein milieu du grand hall. Bon, après, il y a les trucs inexplicables genre… le nounours jaune géant (une bonne douzaine de mètres de haut) surmonté d'une lampe tout aussi géante qui traverse son dos pour ressortir dans sa nuque ou les deux T-rex robots qui ouvrent la gueule et rugissent dans un coin d'ombre (j'ai sursauté comme un taré, ce qui a beaucoup fait marrer ce con de Guillaume).

L'aéroport en lui-même est immaculé, toutes les boutiques et échoppes sont ouvertes même s'il est tard et je croise même une boutique "Paris Saint Germain". Je demande à mon pote ce que ça fout là et il me répond :

\- Mais t'as habité dans quelle grotte pour pas savoir ça ? Le Qatar a racheté 70% du PSG en 2011 et finit de le racheter en 2012. Donc c'est la maison là.

\- Ouais enfin moi tu sais quand ça concerne le foot, je m'en fous un peu hein, alors bon…

\- Inculte va, me dit-il en rigolant comme un taré.

En réponse, je me contente de lui tirer la langue de façon très mature, puis rigole à mon tour.

Après une ballade dans l'aéroport, on décide de partir à la recherche de notre porte d'embarquement, ce qui est pas une mince affaire et d'ailleurs, ni Guillaume ni moi n'arrivons à la trouver sur le tableau des départs et pourtant il y en a trois. Du coup, c'est con mais on est obligés de demander un coup de main à un gens de l'aéroport. Et on comprend tout de suite pourquoi on a pas vu écrit "Tokyo" sur le panneau : notre destination clignote en alternance avec quatre autres. Donc, direction la porte B9. Tout au bout d'une trèèèèèès longue coursive jalonnée d'autres portes d'embarquement, de toilettes, de salles de repos et de prière. On finit par arriver et l'employé qui contrôle nos cartes d'embarquement et nos passeports nous appelle par nos noms. Ca fait drôle, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, d'habitude, on est de simples numéros ou presque. Mais c'est cool, ça change un accueil personnalisé.

12 octobre 2015

00h50 (heure de Doha)

On a plus qu'à s'asseoir dans la zone indiquée sur notre carte d'embarquement et à attendre l'heure. Bon bah Guillaume… Mariokart ?

01h30 (heure de Doha)

Vu l'heure, on ne devrait plus tard à embarquer pour la dernière partie du voyage vu qu'on doit décoller à 01h50. La plus longue partie. 10h d'avion quand même. C'est compliqué de rester tranquille quand on est toujours branché sur 10 000 volts comme moi. Je suis le genre de gars qui a du mal à rester en place, alors pendant tant d'heures… Faut-il que je veuille y aller, à Tokyo.

01h46 (heure de Doha)

On est dans l'avion, installés à côté d'une allemande. Enfin c'est Guillaume qui est à côté. Le pauvre, il a échangé sa jolie strasbourgeoise pour une munichoise d'une cinquantaine d'années. Il est pas jouasse du coup. Moi je suis au hublot parce que je l'ai supplié de me laisser y être. Je voulais surtout pas risquer de louper l'arriver sur Tokyo, même si c'est de nuit. Bon par contre j'ai du faire du troc pour obtenir ce privilège et je sais pas lequel des deux est le plus avantagé par ce marché : le hublot contre 4 heures de karaoké. Je chante comme une casserole cabossée, donc je mets jamais les pieds dans un karaoké, ça me fout la honte. Bref…

Je regarde le trajet sur la tablette : apparemment on va arriver à Narita vingt minutes plus tard que l'heure qui était indiquée sur nos billets. Sachant que ni Ren ni Naoki vont pouvoir venir nous récupérer même si j'ai pas trop bien pigé pourquoi, donc va falloir qu'on se débrouille seuls pour arriver à la maison. Alors qu'on a jamais mis les pieds à Tokyo ni l'un ni l'autre. Ca va être simple ça encore, je le sens bien…

03h11 (heure de Doha)

Plus vite encore que dans le premier avion, les hôtesses servent le repas à 03h15, soit une heure seulement après le décollage. Cette fois, je prend le repas japonais : gros maki au thon, des udon froids, petits morceaux de poulet avec du riz, des racines de lotus et de haricots verts et gâteau à la fraise. Délicieux, j'adore et Guillaume a l'air de se régaler aussi.

Par contre, en changeant d'avion (un Boeing 777), on a perdu en confort technique : la tablette qui répondait au doigt et à l'œil dans l'A380, est poussive dans celui-là et en plus, le choix de films est non seulement encore plus restreint et sans sous-titres français, ce qui me fait grogner, mais en plus aucun casque n'est fourni. Je commence donc à regarder un film, sans sous-titre ni son (autant dire que l'intérêt est plus que relatif…), jusqu'à ce que Guillaume m'interrompe :

\- Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu fous, idiot ?

\- Bah…

Il se penche par-dessus moi et trifouille un truc.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? lui demandé-je à mon tour. T'es dingue ?

Il répond pas et se relève en tenant… un casque.

\- Des fois, t'es vraiment pas dégourdi, hein Keii. Il suffisait d'ouvrir les yeux, dit-il en me le fourrant dans la main.

\- Et je le branche où le casque ? fais-je alors avec la plus totale mauvaise foi. Y'a pas de trous là, ajouté-je en montrant l'endroit où je l'avais branché dans l'A380.

Pour toute réponse, il me donne une tape sur la tête et, pendant que je me masse le crâne, il me met le nez sur… la prise casque située sur l'accoudoir. Ah ouais… place logique pour une prise casque quoi… Tu m'étonne que je l'ai pas vue…

\- Idiot, me dit-il encore.

\- Gnagnagna…

Je lui tire donc de nouveau la langue et m'absorbe dans mon film.

04h (heure de Doha)

Je commence à fatiguer, donc j'éteins la tablette et décide d'essayer de dormir. Guillaume, lui, s'est endormi dès qu'il a eu fini de me taper dessus (quelle brute). Je gonfle mon oreiller tour de cou (avec beaucoup de mal, j'ai aucun souffle), mets le cache-yeux fourni par la compagnie et… bonne nuit les petits.

… Et en fait non, parce qu'au lieu de penser à rien pour dormir, je trouve rien de mieux que sortir mon plan du métro de Tokyo pour repérer par avance les lignes à prendre Et c'est pas simple, surtout qu'avec Guillaume on s'était déjà penchés dessus avant de partir et qu'on avait rien compris ni l'un ni l'autre. Mon cas est désespéré : on atterrit à Narita que dans huit heures au moins et je me préoccupe déjà de ça.

Bon allez, cette fois je tente, même si dormir assis, j'ai des doutes.

?h

Epuisé, j'ai quand même fini par m'assoupir et suis réveillé par le charriot des hôtesses qui passent pour le petit déjeuner. Ou ce qui en tient lieu, parce que moi, là, je suis complètement déphasé : tout le monde vient de se réveiller de sa "nuit", donc pour nous c'est le petit déj, mais vu ce qu'il y a sur mon plateau (plat avec une saucisse de volaille, un gratin de légumes, un mini fromage frais, des fruits en cube et un yaourt), ça ressemble furieusement à un déjeuner… sauf que mon portable toujours à l'heure de Doha indique qu'il est 09h30, tandis que la tablette dit qu'on arrive dans deux heures quinze et que si je regarde l'horloge mondiale de mon portable, il est 16h30 à Tokyo. Donc ça veut dire qu'en fait il est 14h15 et pas 09h30 ? Quel bordel, je pige plus rien et Guillaume a l'air aussi paumé que moi.

En plus, une fois de plus j'ai pas bougé de ma place depuis le décollage, donc en plus du fait qu'il va falloir que j'aille aux toilettes sans trop tarder, j'ai le dos raide et les jambes à nouveau ankylosées. Je vais devoir faire bouger Guillaume et sa voisine allemande.

Ah bah la vache, ça fait du bien ! Rien que me lever pour aller aux toilettes, ça va mieux ! Je vais pouvoir aborder l'heure quarante-cinq qui reste sereinement.

En regardant par le hublot, je constate qu'on survole un pays. Sachant qu'on est à moins de deux heures de Tokyo et que c'est la durée de vol entre la Corée et le Japon… Bah coucou les coréens ! Je viendrais un jour !

17h30 (heure japonaise)

On a atterri et j'ai déjà reniflé un paquet de fois de façon plus ou moins discrète, à cause de l'émotion d'être enfin dans ce pays dont j'ai tellement rêvé. Les contrôles d'immigration sont passés comme une lettre à la poste grâce aux spécimens de documents que j'avais pré-remplis et imprimé avant notre départ en me disant qu'on serait sûrement trop nazes à l'arrivée pour réfléchir à la façon de les remplir en anglais. Par déduction, on a aussi trouvé où aller prendre le Keisei Skyliner et pris nos cartes SUICA (l'équivalent du pass Navigo à Paris, sauf que l'argent mit dedans est débité à chaque trajet) sans trop de souci. Mais justement, tout allait un peu trop bien et j'étais pas loin de trouver ça louche. Et en effet, au moment où on allait prendre le train, je me suis aperçu… que j'avais plus mon portable. Sérieusement hein. J'ai tâté mes poches, vidé tout mon sac à dos sur le quai… mais rien. Mais j'ai pas paniqué. Je savais qu'il avait du tomber pendant que j'achetais ma carte vu que je tenais des tas de trucs dans la main, donc j'ai laissé Guillaume sur le quai en lui confiant ma valise et je suis remonté dans la gare. Je suis allé voir une employée en lui expliquant mon problème et elle m'a emmené au poste de police, où, miracle, quelqu'un l'avait ramené (impensable à Paris). Et là, franchement, j'ai remercié ma coque à tête de mort "Pirates des Caraïbes" parce que j'ai du leur décrire pour qu'ils s'assurent que j'en étais bien le propriétaire et ils me l'ont rendu. Ouf, safe. N'empêche, heureusement qu'on était pas montés dans le train, que mon portable était bieeeeeen reconnaissable et surtout que les japonais sont honnêtes ! A Paris, j'aurais plus eu que mes yeux pour pleurer. J'ai eu un bol de fou.

Je rejoins donc Guillaume, lui montre que j'ai récupéré mon bien et on attend le nouveau train. En plus, maintenant, tous les occidentaux de notre vol sont déjà partis, donc on est les seuls parmi des tas de japonais. Inutile de dire, donc, que mon ami est visible comme le nez au milieu du visage. Moi, en revanche, je passe totalement inaperçu. Merci papa.

22h (heure japonaise)

On a prit le Skyliner à 19h37 et j'arrive seulement maintenant chez Ren-kun et Naoki-kun (Guillaume est parti de son côté pour rejoindre son propre hébergement J'espère qu'il va s'en sortir, lui il ne parle pas japonais). Pourquoi ? Parce que comme aucun des deux n'est venu me chercher, que j'avais pas de plan pour aller chez eux (juste leur adresse, ce qui est… pas très utile à Tokyo où il y a pas de noms de rues) et pas Google Maps non plus. Une fois arrivé tant bien que mal à Okachimachi… les ennuis ont commencé parce que visiblement, c'était pas du tout là où j'aurais du descendre. Du coup, après avoir tourné et re-tourné pendant je ne sais combien de temps avec mon sac de sept kilos sur le dos, en tirant ma valise de presque dix-huit kilos, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de jouer au con et de mettre ma fierté dans ma poche en demandant mon chemin, tout simplement. J'ai donc intercepté un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui sortait d'un combini en me disant qu'il pourrait sûrement m'aider. Sauf que juste l'adresse de mes colocs ça l'aidait pas plus que moi, donc il a carrément appelé quelqu'un et a fini par carrément m'accompagner jusqu'à la maison. Quand je suis arrivé, Ren était sorti pour voir si j'arrivais pas, parce qu'il était inquiet (le numéro de téléphone fourni par le site ne fonctionnait pas donc je n'ai pas pu le prévenir). Je me suis confondu en remerciements pour mon sauveur (oui oui, sauveur parce que je commençais franchement à être claqué quand je l'ai accosté) à grands renforts de "arigato gozaimasu" et de "sumimasen deshita" en m'inclinant et je suis enfin entré chez mes colocs. Très très sympas tous les deux d'ailleurs.


	3. Premières journées

13 octobre 2015

01h (heure japonaise)

On a discuté jusqu'à maintenant avec Ren et Naoki. Ils m'ont assommé de questions parce qu'ils voulaient tout savoir : mon boulot, mes loisirs, ma famille. Ils ont été vachement surpris d'apprendre que je suis métis vu que j'en ai pas l'air et quand ils ont appris mes hobby, les questions se sont plus arrêtées : ma console préféré, mon jeu vidéo préféré, ma série préféré, mes acteurs préférés et pourquoi eux… Ils voulaient savoir ce qui m'attirait dans leur pays et pour quelles raisons… J'avais à peine fini de répondre qu'ils enchainaient. Il a même fallu que je leur montre le premier épisode d'un de mes drama préférés. C'est moi qui ai mit fin à l'interrogatoire en voyant l'heure, parce que mine de rien, j'ai quand même dix-sept heures d'avion et presque deux heures et demi d'escale dans les pattes et franchement… je suis claqué. Je pense que je vais m'écrouler.

C'est donc ma première nuit au Japon après cette arrivée plus que mouvementée J'ai honte mais j'ai même pas contacté Guillaume pour savoir comment il s'en était sorti avec les transports et la recherche de son logement. Faut absolument que je le fasse avant de dormir. J'en ai pas parlé avant, mais comme leur petite maison est ancienne, elle est traditionnelle donc je suis comblé : marché à l'entrée, sol du salon et de la chambre en tatamis (plutôt agréable sous les pieds d'ailleurs. Ca m'a surpris, je pensais que ça grattait vu que c'est de la paille tressée), douche à la japonaise (testée il y a quelques minutes mais c'est pas évident à utiliser quand on est pas habitué. Je pense qu'il va me falloir quelques jours d'adaptation) et portes coulissantes (celle de l'entrée et celle qui mène à l'unique chambre). Et dans la chambre qui leur sert aussi de bureau, il y a juste un lit superposé et comme Ren m'a dit qu'il me laissait le lit du haut, j'ai supposé que lui allait dormir dans le futon que j'ai vu déplié.

Enfin malgré mon excitation, comme j'ai pas dormi plus de deux heures dans l'avion et que j'ai crapahuté je sais pas combien de bornes avec toutes mes affaires, je suis vraiment claqué, donc je vais juste contacter Guillaume sur Facebook et vraiment dormir cette fois. Oyasumi !

06h30 (heure japonaise)

Voilà voilà voilà… Je sais pas si c'est à cause du décalage horaire ou parce qu'il n'y a pas de rideaux dans la chambre et que le jour est donc déjà là depuis… un moment, mais je suis déjà réveillé. Donc j'ai dormi à peine cinq heures, mais je me sens pas fatigué, c'est bizarre.

Là je suis le premier réveillé. Naoki et Ren dorment encore, ce que je trouve assez étrange pour un mardi, quand je pense à Guillaume qui se lève à 05h15 tous les matins ou même à moi qui me lève à 06h15 quand je bosse du matin.

Enfin bref, il est tellement tôt que j'ai le temps de m'interroger sur ce que je vais faire seul une grande partie de la journée (oui, seul, parce que Guillaume a été très clair hier soir sur Facebook : aujourd'hui, il dort, donc on a décidé de se retrouver seulement vers 17h30. Et on a trouvé un matsuri à aller voir le soir donc le repas sera tout trouvé). Je pensais aller au zoo de Ueno, mais hier soir, Naoki m'a fait remarquer que ce serait peut-être le jour de fermeture, je sais plus pourquoi. Est-ce que le zoo de Vincennes a un jour de fermeture ? Ile me semble pas, je crois qu'il est ouvert sept jours sur sept toute l'année. Enfin du coup, j'irais peut-être juste me balader au hasard vu que mon père m'a dit que le meilleur moyen de visiter Tokyo, c'est de s'y perdre. Ca tombe bien, j'ai absolument aucun sens de l'orientation, alors pour m'y perdre, je vais bieeeeeen m'y perdre, pas de problème.

07h40 (heure japonaise)

Je finis par me lever et me taule à moitié parce que, n'étant pas habitué aux lits superposés, j'ai essayé de descendre en faisant face au vide et pas à l'échelle. En plus comme j'essayais de pas marcher sur le bras de Naoki, toujours endormi, qui dépassait, mes pieds ont atterri sur leur multiprise. Ca fait super mal, mais mon gémissement de douleur n'a réveillé ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils ont le sommeil lourd mes colocs.

08h30 (heure japonaise)

Je suis lavé, habillé, j'ai transféré mes photos sur mon pc, commencé à regarder un drama dessus… et Ren vient simplement de se réveiller. Quant à Naoki, il dort encore. Moi je suis en train de me dire que j'abandonne le zoo pour aujourd'hui et qu'en effet, je vais juste partir en exploration à la one again et que je verrais bien où ça me mène. La grande aventure commencera donc dans un moment. Je voulais prendre des biscuits à manger en route, mais je viens de me souvenir que grignoter au vu et au su de tous comme on peut le faire à Paris n'est pas très bien vu ici. Bon bah… tant pis. J'aviserais un peu plus tard même si j'ai déjà super faim vu que je suis réveillé depuis deux heures.

09h (heure japonaise)

Je quitte la maison sans but précis après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à Ren. Je sais pas du tout où je vais mais je retrouve quand même assez facilement la station de métro Ueno-Okachimachi (celle où j'aurais du sortir hier soir). Espérons que le plan que Naoki a pris la peine de me dessiner avant d'aller se coucher me sera utile (je suis une bille en lecture de plan). Je prends donc la ligne Oedo et sors à Akihabara (on dit Akiba pour aller plus vite) avec l'idée de trouver Tower Records pour acheter quelques CD, mais c'est bizarre, toutes les boutiques que je croise sont fermées. Je finis par comprendre que c'est parce qu'ici, elles ouvrent toutes à 11h. Du coup, les seules qui le sont déjà à cette heure "matinale" sont les salles d'arcade (je ne résiste d'ailleurs pas à quelques parties, l'occasion est trop belle) et les boutiques de manga spécialisées dans les manga hentai.

Je continue donc à marcher sans but dans les rues et un truc me frappe : je croise pas le moindre touriste. C'est dingue. A croire qu'ils viennent pas dans ce quartier. Et puis à force de marcher à l'arrache dans n'importe quelle direction… je finis par arriver à Ueno sans comprendre comment j'ai fais. Du coup, vu qu'il est seulement 11h (oui j'ai marché un bon moment quand même), je me dis autant visiter le zoo puisqu'il a l'air ouvert et que c'était mon premier projet.

Le zoo est plutôt sympa, avec des animaux "classiques" (pandas, tigres, singes, girafes…) et d'autres moins (condors, rats nus, tatous, rhinocéros…) mais un autre truc me surprend : outre le fait qu'il y a des gamins partout (ça doit être le jour de sortie des écoles du coin), il y a aussi des dizaines de couples de lycéens qui regardent les animaux main dans la main. Donc c'est pas juste dans les drama, c'est réel. Et ça me fait penser qu'il y a bien longtemps que je suis célibataire moi. D'habitude ça me pèse pas trop, je m'en fous un peu, mais là en les voyant, je suis rattrapé par ma solitude. J'aimerais bien me trouver un beau japonais, vu que je suis là pour longtemps. Enfin bref…

A midi, je décide de m'arrêter pour manger dans l'un des restos du zoo (un plat de riz avec de l'omelette, du porc et des champignons) et il est 13h45 quand je finis ma visite (j'ai pris tellement de photos que j'ai plus qu'une barre de batterie sur mon appareil alors je la garde pour le matsuri) et j'en sors avant de me poser sur un muret à l'ombre de grands arbres pour remplir ce journal.

15h45 (heure japonaise)

Je DETESTE le métro tokyoïte... Je le retiens, mon père, qui m'avait assuré qu'il était très facile de se repérer dedans. Très facile… mon cul oui ! Depuis que je suis sorti du zoo, j'ai passé mon temps à chercher des lignes et des stations. Une employée de la gare de Ueno m'a indiqué une ligne que j'ai trouvé nulle part, donc je suis retournée à Akiba où j'ai demandé à une autre employée qui m'a donné une ligne que j'ai pas trouvée non plus. En désespoir de cause, j'ai regardé un plan et trouvé un chemin, mais une fois sur le quai, quand j'ai regardé le récapitulatif, il n'y avait en fait pas la station que j'avais repérée. J'ai fini par demander mon chemin à un jeune homme qui attendait le train et il m'a conseillé de prendre la ligne dans l'autre sens jusqu'à ma station de départ (tout ça pour ça…). Là, j'ai encore redemandé mon chemin à une employée qui m'a dit de prendre la Hanzomon Line… à l'extérieur de la gare. Donc j'ai encore du redemander mon chemin (étant que je ressemble à un japonais, je dois avoir l'air d'un provincial en visite à la capitale à chaque fois que je demande. Ca craint). Et une fois dans le bon train… je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais trompé de direction, donc j'ai du faire demi tour.

Conclusion, maintenant que j'y suis enfin, le sol peut bien s'ouvrir sous mes pieds, je bouge plus. Tant pis si j'attends Guillaume une heure et demie. Le métro à Tokyo, c'est l'enfer (et encore plus quand on est un pas doué dans mon genre qui oublie son plan de métro chez ses colocs). Ah ! Et j'oubliais le jeu de piste pour trouver les toilettes dans la station, parce que j'arrivais pas à comprendre dans quel sens allaient les flèches. Et bah, je l'aurais mérité mon matsuri… Bah du coup j'ai soif avec tout ça, donc malgré que j'avais dis que je bougeais plus, je ressors pour aller au supermarché Life situé juste à côté. Du coup j'ai pris une bouteille de boisson à l'orange et un pack de neuf sachets de Pocky fraise (à Paris ils coûtent un bras ces biscuits quand on arrive à les trouver). Je suis donc revenu dans la station et j'attends Guillaume qui devrait techniquement pas tarder s'il est un peu moins manche que moi avec les transports.

19h30 (heure japonaise)

Bon bah finalement, ou le matsuri a fini bien plus tôt que prévu ou alors il s'est passé quelque chose, parce que quand on est arrivés au temple où il devait avoir lieu, le temple était fermé et il n'y avait aucun signe qu'il y ait même eu un matsuri à un quelconque moment. Du coup, on a juste pris des photos débiles devant les portes fermées et on a décidé d'aller à Shibuya. Quand on est arrivés au fameux carrefour géant… j'ai beugué. Mais vraiment. Un gros temps d'arrêt, yeux écarquillés et bouche ouverte : il y a des centaines de gens autour ; quand les feux piétons passent au vert, tout le monde traverse d'un bloc peu importe l'endroit ; il y a des écrans géants un peu partout sur les tours commerciales et de gigantesques enseignes néon ; le bruit est assourdissant… bref c'est vraiment impressionnant en vrai. Pour que je sorte de ma contemplation béate, il faut que Guillaume me secoue :

\- Keii, on y va ? J'ai la dalle là et toi t'as vraiment l'air d'un touriste, ça craint.

Ouais, surtout avec ma tête en fait. Je fais de plus en plus provincial, faut que j'arrête.

Du coup, on s'engouffre dans une rue au hasard et on tombe sur un kaiten zushi, c'est-à-dire un resto où les sushi sont servis sur les plateaux roulant sur des rails juste devant toi. On s'est même pas concertés pour entrer, surtout que la carte à l'extérieur mettait l'eau à la bouche. On a mangé en une demie heure et on a fini la soirée dans une salle d'arcade où on est restés un bon moment.

Là où ça s'est franchement corsé, c'est au retour, après être sorti à Shin—Okachimachi, parce que j'étais tellement claqué que j'ai pas fais gaffe que je sortais pas à la bonne station et quand je m'en suis aperçu, j'étais déjà paumé. Du coup, même le plan de Naoki m'a pas sauvé et j'ai encore du demander de l'aide (et c'était pas gagné de l'obtenir à 23h45 alors qu'il n'y avait presque plus personne dans les rues). Enfin un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années a eu pitié en voyant mon air perdu et s'est détourné de son chemin pour me raccompagner jusqu'à la maison. Pour le second soir de suite, je me suis confondu en remerciements et en excuses et suis rentré.

Il est maintenant 00h25 et mes deux colocs sont partis dormir je pense vu qu'il y a plus personne dans le salon. Mais en montant me coucher, je note que si Naoki est bien endormi dans le lit du bas, Ren, en revanche, manque à l'appel. Je suppose qu'il a raté le dernier train. Est-ce qu'il va dormir dans un manga café ou dans un capsule hôtel ?

Il est 00h50 à présent, l'heure de clôturer cette première journée bien remplie par une bonne nuit de sommeil… sauf qu'environ une demie heure après, je suis réveillé par Ren, dont la voix me parvient depuis le salon et qui s'exclame "sugooooooi !" plusieurs fois à voix plus ou moins basse. Je me demande à qui il parle. Est-ce que Naoki s'est réveillé et est descendu ? Je suis curieux mais j'ai pas le courage d'aller voir. Et puis je finis par l'entendre monter se couche.

14 octobre 2015

08h30 (heure japonaise)

Mon réveil sonne deux minutes après celui de Ren, je l'éteins, lui dis bonjour (quand il me répond, je constate qu'il porte des lunettes, ce que j'avais pas encore remarqué. Il doit porter des lentilles en journée), descend de mon lit en me flinguant le bras droit sur le métal du lit (je vais avoir une cicatrice, cool…) en notant au passage que Naoki est cette fois déjà parti bosser et descend au salon… où j'obtiens la réponse à ma dernière question d'hier soir : non, il parlait pas à Naoki.

\- Mon ami a dormi ici cette nuit, m'informe-t-il en désignant ledit ami allongé sur le canapé dans une couette et encore dans le coltard, qui me fait un vague signe de la main avant de continuer à comater.

Heu bah salut l'ami de Ren. D'ailleurs, mon coloc part au boulot genre trois minutes avant que je parte moi-même.

Je rejoins donc Guillaume à la station Oshiage, mais comme je suis en avance, je décide d'aller acheter un truc à boire dans un combini. J'ai envie de jus de pêche. Mais comme je suis apparemment pas réveillé (et/ou pas doué), je fais pas gaffe et après deux gorgées, je réalise qu'en fait de jus, j'ai acheté… une bière à la pêche. Heuuuuuu j'aime la bière et je suis pas contre tester des goûts inhabituels, mais pas à l'heure du petit dej quoi. Ca me file la gerbe. Je vais en faire quoi maintenant ? Faut que je trouve une poubelle pour la balancer.

\- Keii ! m'interpelle Guillaume en arrivant vers moi.

\- Yo ! réponds-je en choquant mon poing gauche contre son poing droit. On va se prendre un truc à bouffer et à boire ?

\- D'acc.

Je passe sous silence la mésaventure de la bière, parce que mon pote est très moqueur, donc il passerait la journée à se foutre de moi. Donc on a chacun pris un truc et on a mangé à l'ombre de la Skytree qu'on a regardé de loin parce que comme j'ai le vertige, je peux pas monter dans ce genre de tour. Ensuite on se dirige à pieds vers Asakusa en photographiant les trucs chelou qu'on croise (genre la maison bateau et à côté la sculpture qui te fait croire que t'es sur une route qui monte jusqu'au sommet de la tour, la "crotte" dorée qui est en fait un nuage stylisé…). Une fois à Asakusa, on traverse la rue pour aller au temple Senso-Ji en essayant d'éviter les rabatteurs de pousse-pousse qui se mettent bieeeeeen devant le tori d'entrée. On est arrivés au temple en lui-même après avoir traversé la longue allée bordée de minuscules boutiques de souvenirs et on est allés prier (même si aucun de nous n'est ni bouddhiste ni shintoïste. C'est symbolique), puis tirer la bonne fortune. D'après la prédiction, c'est loiiiiiin d'être pour tout de suite en ce qui le concerne, snif…

Après tout ça, on a super faim, alors on se met à chercher un resto sympa. Après un premier essai infructueux (aucun de nous n'avait envie d'attendre plus d'une demie heure pour entrer dans l'établissement), on en a choisi un tout petit qui doit pas souvent voir passer d'étrangers vu la tête que les gens ont fait en voyant entrer mon géant blond d'ami et on a liquidé notre oyakodon en vitesse lumière.

Après on a poursuivi notre programme en allant à l'ile artificielle d'Odaiba et je pense qu'on va y passer l'aprèm et une partie de soirée, parce que d'après mon guide, des trucs à voir et à faire, il y en a un paquet là-bas.

20h (heure japonaise)

Alors on a vu le Rainbow Bridge (pas rainbow du tout en fait), on a visité le siège de Fuji TV (sympa et marrant. J'ai suscité l'admiration des gamins présents en faisant un score quasi parfait à un jeu où il fallait appuyer sur un buzzer quand on pensait que le compte à rebours à l'écran allait arriver à dix secondes. J'ai fais 9'58 XD), on est entrés dans Venus Fort (un centre commercial un peu particulier dont l'architecture intérieure fait voyager en Italie, puis aux Etats-Unis), on a continué dans une salle d'arcade géante (en bon geek, je pouvais pas passer à côté) avec batting center etc, on a visité une "rue" de boutiques commercialisant des produits du Tokyo des années 50 à 90 (toujours en intérieur, en face du parc d'attraction Sega) et là, on est posés dans un resto de burgers hawaiens. C'est une super journée, mais j'avoue que je commence à fatiguer, donc je pense qu'on va quand même pas trop trainer pour rentrer, surtout que c'est pas la porte à côté.

21h30 (heure japonaise)

Enfin rentré. Je suis mort et… seul. Aucun de mes colocs n'est encore rentré pour le moment. Du coup je me mets sur Facebook pour poster toutes les photos prises depuis mon départ de Paris. Environ une heure plus tard, Ren rentre en portant des sacs du combini et manifestement affamé. Un peu interloqué, je le vois se mettre à l'aise direct en virant son pantalon pour rester en chemise et caleçon (non non j'ai pas maté, c'est pas mon genre) et se jeter sur ses ramen bien chaudes comme s'il avait pas mangé depuis deux jours.

Quant à Naoki, il est revenu une demie heure après lui en portant des affaires de toilette, ce qui m'a fait comprendre qu'il revenait des bains publics. Je me demande où ils sont dans le quartier…

15 octobre 2015

01h30 (heure japonaise)

Je viens seulement de finir de poster mes photos/retracer ma journée/vérifier l'itinéraire de demain matin/boucler mon programme libre de vendredi (puisque Guillaume sera pas avec moi, il m'a prévenu qu'il allait voir une amie). Donc mes pauvres pieds malmenés et moi allons prendre un repos bien mérité avant la prochaine journée. Oyasumi !

06h (heure japonaise)

Je suis réveillé par… Naoki qui ronfle un peu bruyamment juste en dessus de moi. Moi qui me faisais justement la remarque hier que c'était cool qu'aucun de mes deux colocs ne ronfle… Mais bon c'est pas grave même si j'ai dormi que quatre heures trente. C'est dingue comme j'ai plus d'énergie avec peu de sommeil quand c'est pour visiter Tokyo que quand c'était pour aller bosser au magasin. Mais du coup je suis encore le seul à être réveillé vu que je sais maintenant que Ren se lève vers 08h30 pour partir vers 09h et que Naoki… Bah en fait lui, je sais ni à quelle heure il se lève ni à quelle heure il part, vu que mardi il dormait encore quand j'ai quitté la maison, mais qu'hier il était déjà plus là quand je me suis réveillé. D'ailleurs c'est probablement moi qui vais devoir verrouiller la porte d'entrée en partant puisque Naoki m'a passé la clé hier soir. Bah oui, depuis deux jours, quand je pars, je referme simplement la porte coulissante (le premier soir, Ren m'a dit "ici ça ne craint rien de ne pas verrouiller sa porte", ce qui m'a surpris même si je sais que le Japon est le pays le plus sûr du monde).

07h (heure japonaise)

J'ai feignanté une heure, du coup je me lève. Je pense que je vais regarder un drama sur mon pc.

10h10 (heure japonaise)

Je pars rejoindre Guillaume au point de rendez-vous… mais arrivé à la gare, je me rends compte que j'ai laissé ma carte SUICA dans mon autre jean. Du coup je fais demi tour mais impossible de retrouver le chemin jusqu'à la maison. Je finis par décider de prendre des tickets, sauf que je comprends rien au fonctionnement de la machine et, en panique parce que les minutes défilaient, j'ai du appeler un employé pour qu'il m'aide (la trouille quand une trappe s'est ouverte SUR la machine, laissant passer le visage de l'employé en question). Tant bien que mal, je suis arrivé à Shinjuku avec 45 minutes de retard (sans pouvoir prévenir Guillaume puisqu'il n'a pas de portable qui fonctionne au Japon). Et c'est là que les problèmes ont vraiment commencé, parce que la gare en question est absolument gigantesque et qu'elle a au moins vingt-cinq sorties. Et comme là où je suis arrivé les noms des sorties sont indiquées par des directions, donc pour trouver la A1, je dois entrer dans le centre commercial et demander mon chemin. A quatre employés différents, à quatre endroits différents, parce que je m'en sortais pas avec les explications (mon cas est désespéré je crois). Bref je finis par y arriver, sors… et pas de Guillaume. J'ai attendu en paniquant un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait et j'ai fini par lâcher l'affaire à 12h30. Je suis donc rentré à la maison (en me perdant de nouveau et en galérant encore avec les tickets) à 14h45. Je le retrouve sur internet et on convient d'un autre point de rendez-vous, plus facile d'accès.

15h45

On s'est retrouvés et on est partis pour Yokohama… où on est arrivés à Munich. Parce que ouais, on a traversé la planète pour se retrouver en pleine Okterberfest, soit en pleine fête de la bière lol Mais l'endroit est agréable, calme… et au bord de la mer, ce qui n'a pas de prix pour moi qui suis à moitié breton par ma mère. Du coup, on a pas résisté et on s'est installés pour boire une bonne pinte, face au ferry qui attendait un départ pour je ne sais où (et du coup on se serait aussi crus à Douvres, c'est dingue comme on arrive à voyager en Europe en étant au Japon). On reste un bon moment au port puis, nos bières finies, on part à la recherche du quartier chinois, réputé pour la beauté de sa porte, pour y manger. Il est seulement 18h30 quand on se pose dans un resto pour manger, mais on a faim alors on se fout un peu de l'heure. En une demie heure, le repas est plié et on décide de faire demi tour pour rentrer chacun chez soi. Il est tôt, mais on est épuisés tous les deux et je pique du nez à intervalles réguliers dans les trains de retour. Heureusement pour mon épuisement je me suis pas perdu cette fois et il est 21h quand je passe la porte. Je me pose devant un drama, mais comme je m'endors à moitié devant, je lâche l'affaire à 23h30. Bonne nuit tout le monde !


	4. De découvertes en découvertes

16 octobre 2015

10h (heure japonaise)

Aujourd'hui je sors sans Guillaume, donc j'ai décidé avant de me coucher de ne pas mettre de réveil et de prendre mon temps toute la journée. Ce qui explique ce réveil bien plus tardif que les autres jours et aussi qu'il est 10h45 quand je me décide à sortir (inutile de dire que Ren et Naoki sont partis depuis des lustres). Je verrouille donc la porte et file prendre le métro vers la station toute proche de Korakuen. D'ailleurs vu comme je suis doué, je pensais galérer comme un taré pour trouver le musée Edo-Tokyo que je veux visiter, mais non, même pas : il est tellement bien indiqué que même un boulet dans mon genre peut le trouver sans aucun mal. J'y passe quand même quasi deux heures parce que c'est non seulement très intéressant, mais aussi très ludique et vivant. On peut essayer de soulever des seaux d'eau, entrer dans une maison traditionnelle, sonner la cloche d'alerte d'invasion ennemie… Bref vraiment très sympa. Même pour moi qui n'aime en général pas tellement les musées.

13h45 (heure japonaise)

Ensuite j'ai décidé d'aller au Tokyo Dome. A cette époque de l'année, la saison de baseball est terminée depuis longtemps, donc j'ai aucun espoir de voir un quelconque match, hélas. C'est terrible pour moi qui suis un grand supporter des Yomiuri Giants. Enfin bon je me console en me disant que j'aurais l'occasion quand la saison recommencera, vu que je suis là pour longtemps. Du coup, je me console dans le boutique officielle de l'équipe et je me lâche un peu niveau goodies j'avoue. J'ai pris un selfie devant le Dome pour mes amis français et je suis allé à Tokyo Dome City pour sa salle d'arcade (bah oui, geek un jour, geek toujours).

Bon bah après tout ça, j'ai faim, donc faut que je trouve où manger et quoi. A proximité du Tokyo Dome, il y a pas mal de restos italiens, mais je les écarte direct : j'ai pas traversé la planète pour manger des trucs que je faisais déjà chez moi à Paris. Du coup, à force de chercher, je tombe sur un super resto de tonkatsu où je prend un menu XL. Quand il me voit dévorer comme ça, Guillaume se demande toujours où je mets toute cette bouffe, parce que je prends jamais un gramme. Moi non plus je sais pas, mais j'avoue que ça m'arrange bien.

Mon plateau arrive et franchement c'est un régal même si le tonkatsu qui sort tout juste de l'huile de friture est méga chaud et que je me crame la bouche bien comme il faut. Bref tout se passe bien… jusqu'à ce qu'un faux mouvement me fasse renverser le bol de soupe miso (servi sans cuillère. Les japonais c'est des warriors). En grande partie sur le sol et l'autre sur mon jean. Putain c'est chaud, merde ! Evidemment un employé se précipite pour nettoyer et je me sens tellement mal que je m'excuse au moins dix fois. Et lui aussi. Ca c'est un truc que je comprendrais jamais : les japonais s'excusent même quand c'est pas eux qui commettent la faute. Et même des fois ils s'excusent à la place de ceux qui la commettent. Enfin bref… il finit par emmener mon plateau pour nettoyer la soupe renversée dedans (qui a miraculeusement épargné mon tonkatsu) et me le ramène pour que je puisse finir de manger. Autant dire que je traine pas dans le resto après cet incident, je suis trop gêné.

14h45 (heure japonaise)

Du coup je me dirige vers mon étape suivante : le Sunshine Aquarium situé à Ikebukuro. Et bien sûr je sors pas du tout où il faut sinon c'est pas marrant. Heureusement qu'il y a des plans tout le long du chemin et que depuis peu j'arrive vraiment à me repérer dessus, sinon c'était pas gagné. Enfin il faut quand même que je demande pour trouver le bâtiment. Situé à genre cent mètres de là où j'ai arrêté une passante. Elle l'a pas montré (les japonais sont trop polis pour laisser paraitre leurs pensées), mais elle a du se dire que les provinciaux étaient vraiment pas dégourdis la pauvre. A mon avis, ce genre de question passe vachement mieux venant d'un étranger qui en a bien l'air (genre Guillaume), que venant d'un type comme moi. L'inconvénient d'être à moitié japonais.

Par contre, en ce qui concerne la visite de l'aquarium… Moi qui adore ça, j'en ressors aussi déçu qu'indigné. Déjà il se visite en une grosse demie heure à tout casser, ce qui est très peu pour le prix d'entrée (2000 yens quand même, donc environ 14€). Ensuite et surtout, certains animaux (la loutre, le requin taureau, les otaries) sont absolument seuls dans des bassins totalement nus. C'est-à-dire qu'il y a juste l'eau. Pas de sable, de rochers, de plantes, de coraux ni de petits poissons… rien. Et même les poissons, qui eux ont tout ce qui manque aux autres, ont juste la quantité minimale de sable, parce que le moindre de leurs mouvements découvre le plastique en dessous. Et franchement ça me révolte. C'est pas des conditions de vie acceptables pour eux tous. Je dis pas qu'ils sont maltraités ni rien, mais aucun animal devrait être obligé de vivre comme ça. C'est comme si… je sais pas… Comme si un gars tout seul devait vivre dans une chambre de bonne avec juste les murs, donc sans meubles ni rien. Ca révolterait les gens. Mais là comme c'est des animaux, tout le monde s'en fout. Sortir de là me laisse un arrière-goût amer. En ayant payé mon entrée, j'ai la sensation d'avoir cautionné ça malgré moi…

16h (heure japonaise)

Après cette déception, j'ai tenté de trouver le quartier coréen dont on m'a pas mal parlé. Je dis bien "tenté", parce que si j'ai bien trouvé la station Shin-Okubo, une fois sorti… bah aucune trace du quartier en question alors que je pensais qu'il était méga visible. Je comprends pas. J'ai remonté la rue principale presque en entier mais rien et du coup je suis de nouveau déçu. J'espère que la dernière étape de ma journée sera moins frustrante.

18h (heure japonaise)

Je suis reparti de Shin-Okubo à 16h45… et c'est seulement maintenant que j'arrive à Yebisu Garden Place. Pour changer, j'ai encore galéré dans le métro Mais pas que. On m'avait dit que cette place était facile à trouver… mais en fait trop pas. Depuis la gare, c'est la misère. J'ai encore du demander mon chemin à je sais pas combien de personnes parce que je trouvais pas avec les indications de la précédente. Mon cas est désespéré, c'est clair. En plus vu la nuit est tombée (déjà que je m'en sors difficilement en plein jour…) et pour tout arranger, il flotte. Pas à pleins seaux, d'accord, mais il flotte quand même. Et c'est pas l'idéal pour bien voir mais tant pis. Elle est très sympa cette place. Bon, y'a une espèce de sculpture en béton moche qui gâche un peu le paysage, mais bon, des sculptures moches, j'en ai déjà vu pas mal depuis mon arrivée alors une de plus…

18h15 (heure japonaise)

Bon bah voilà, j'ai fini tout mon programme, alors je pense que je vais rentrer cuisiner un truc, je suis trop crevé pour avoir envie de manger dehors. Du coup, je vais dans un mini supermarché (blindé de femmes faisant leurs courses. Je suis le seul mec, ça fait drôle) pour chercher des udon, des légumes et d'autres trucs. Ce qui me permet de tomber sur des bizarreries. Genre le méga choix de camemberts bien de chez nous à des prix de ouf (1190 yens soit presque 10€ pour un cœur de lion en parts individuelles) ou le fromage à raclette à 1290 yens… alors qu'ils n'ont pas l'appareil à raclette. Je suis tombé aussi sur des sachets de crevettes séchées (avec la carapace, la tête et tout) ou de mini poissons séchés. Je juge pas mais… eurk. Bref, après mes courses, je rentre à la maison (sans me perdre cette fois ! Miracle !) et me mets aux fourneaux. Enfin il a d'abord fallu que Naoki, qui est déjà rentré pour une fois, m'explique le fonctionnement de la gazinière. Ensuite il a bien rigolé en me voyant galérer pour attraper avec mes baguettes les udon qui glissaient sans arrêt. La honte pour un métis mais j'ai fini par rigoler avec lui.

Ensuite je m'installe devant un drama et reste devant jusqu'à minuit avant d'aller me coucher.

17 octobre 2015

10h (heure japonaise)

A l'origine, le programme d'aujourd'hui prévoyait une excursion à Kamakura pour voir les temples, pour laquelle il aurait fallu se retrouver à 08h30. Mais vu le temps pourri d'hier (j'ai oublié de dire qu'il a flotté toute la journée) et celui, pas terrible, d'aujourd'hui, on a changé nos plans. Mais bon je me plains pas, on a un super temps depuis notre arrivée avec des températures géniales (genre 25°) alors que je sais qu'il caille à Paris. Nous on sort en t-shirt, eux ont sorti les gros manteaux d'hiver.

11h (heure japonaise)

Je suis sorti à Electric Town à Akiba et j'attend Guillaume devant le café AKB48. Je m'intéresse pas aux groupes féminins mais apparemment elles sont très populaires. Faudrait que j'écoute un titre ou deux par curiosité.

\- Keii ? Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Guillaume me surprend au moment où je louchais sur les plats présentés dans la vitrine du café AKB48.

\- Rien, me défends-je parce que plutôt crever qu'avouer que je trouve ces plats au design féminin appétissant.

Surtout avec Guillaume qui me fixe avec l'air qui dit "pitié, dis-moi que t'es pas une caricature…". Nan nan mec, je suis pas une caricature moi. Ok je suis gay, mais j'aime les trucs de gars. C'est juste que ces machins en cire donnent envie.

\- Me dis pas que t'as envie de bouffer là ?

\- T'es dingue, je suis pas marteau. Des mecs là-dedans c'est la loose quoi.

\- Je te le fais pas dire. On y va ? T'as encore des cd à acheter je crois.

Je hoche la tête. C'est vrai que j'ai pas encore tout trouvé. Du coup, on repart à Tower Records et je ressors avec environ 27 000 yens (environ 200€) d'albums divers. Dépenser autant dans des cd, ça m'était jamais arrivé de ma vie.

Après ça, on se dirige vers Ueno pour chercher où manger et on se décide pour un resto d'okonomiyaki où on peut faire cuire soi-même sur plaque chauffante. Savoir mélanger la préparation demande un coup de main, mais le résultat en vaut la chandelle : c'est délicieux.

Ensuite, vu qu'on y est, on en profite pour aller visiter le Toshogu (un temple magnifique), ainsi que plusieurs petits à proximité et tant qu'on y est, on jette aussi un œil à l'expo de bonzai en place même si on y connait rien ni l'un ni l'autre.

Pour la suite du programme, je suis obligé d'insister comme un gros lourd parce que Guillaume freine des quatre fers : je veux aller faire un tour de pédalo-cygne sur le lac (c'est mythique ce truc) et lui veut pas parce que, je cite "ça fait tapette, tout le monde va croire qu'on est en couple". Le mot me choque pas, parce que dans sa bouche, je sais que c'est pas insultant, je le connais bien mon pote. Du coup, après plus de dix minutes de suppliques, de chantage et autres procédés honteux, il cède. Je retiens un cri de victoire parce qu'il fait à moitié la gueule et on s'installe dans un cygne rose (je plaide non coupable pour la couleur, c'est le tenancier qui a choisi) et je commence à pédaler. Tout seul parce que Guillaume a décrété qu'il m'aiderait pas "démerde-toi vu que tu veux faire un truc de gonzesse". Sa mauvaise volonté m'empêche pas de kiffer, surtout que la vue qu'on a depuis le lac est sympa. On est aussi allés voir la prestigieuse université Todai et on est tombés en pleine journée porte ouverte avec parents en costard, doyens de sortie et tout le tremblement. Et vu qu'on devait traverser pour aller récupérer le métro, on a tracé sans demander notre reste parce qu'on se sentait pas à notre place parmi tous ces intellectuels.

Donc on a repris le métro pour aller à Shibuya parce qu'on voulait tous les deux faire un tour au 109 men. En plus quand on arrive, il y a une vente de nuit et à l'entrée, une armée de beaux gosses qui distribuent des sacs d'échantillons. Et j'avoue que je me prive pas de mater, parce qu'ils sont bien foutus. Guillaume est obligé de me choper par le bras et de m'entrainer à l'intérieur pour que j'arrête. On y passe… bien trop de temps pour la santé de nos portefeuilles et on finit dans un resto de donburi et curry.

Il est 19h30 quand je rentre et je suis de nouveau le premier, mais vu ce qui est prévu au programme de demain, il faut que j'attende que Ren revienne, faut que je lui demande un truc. Et un truc chelou en plus, il va me prendre pour un barjo.

18 octobre 2015

01h45 (heure japonaise)

La porte d'ouvre sur Ren alors que j'ai entamé le sixième épisode d'un de mes drama préférés. Naoki, lui, est monté se coucher il y a déjà deux heures de ça.

\- Okaeri, lui dis-je en souriant comme tous les soirs.

\- Tadaima, me dit-il en retirant ses chaussures dans l'entrée.

\- T'as mangé ?

\- Nan. Pris de la bouffe au Lawson.

Le Lawson c'est le combini. Il y en a deux autour de la maison et il y passe touuuuuus les soirs. Naoki aussi d'ailleurs et j'avoue que j'ai tendance à y aller pas mal aussi. C'est bon ce qu'on trouve là-dedans. Et pas cher en plus.

\- Ne, je peux te demander un truc ? attaqué-je direct.

\- Quoi ? fait-il en commençant à engloutir ses ramen.

\- T'aurais pas une copine à me prêter ?

Il s'étrangle avec sa bouchée, avale et me fixe comme si j'étais devenu dingue.

\- Si je peux te prêter quoi ?

J'aurais du formuler ça autrement je crois. Tout bien réfléchi, dit comme ça, ça peut prêter à confusion.

\- Sans aucun sous-entendu louche, ne. C'est juste que… enfin demain je dois aller dans un endroit où j'ai réservé, mais y aller seul c'est pas très indiqué, alors si j'avais une fausse petite amie…

\- Ah la vache tu m'as foutu la trouille… C'est quoi cet endroit ?

\- Heu…

Là, j'hésite à lui dire même s'il est super cool, parce que je sais que c'est un truc pas commun pour un mec.

\- Alors ? Je te "prête" personne si je sais pas à quoi m'en tenir.

\- Unbutlercafé, marmonné-je, un peu gêné quand même.

\- Articule, je comprends rien.

\- Un butler café, répété-je plus distinctement.

Il y a un blanc, puis il éclate de rire.

\- Nan mais sans déconner ?

Je rajoute rien, du coup il s'arrête de rigoler.

\- Attend, t'es sérieux là ?

Je hoche la tête et il a l'air ahuri.

\- Mais Keii… pourquoi ? Je veux dire, c'est pas un endroit pour les mecs ça, c'est… Enfin pourquoi ?

\- Simple curiosité, mens-je.

Je me vois pas lui dire la vérité (c'est-à-dire que je veux aller mater sans vergogne le troupeau de beaux gosses qui font serveurs là-bas, parce que ce café précis a la réputation d'être à la fois le plus luxueux de la capitale et aussi le mieux fourni en canons), vu le rejet que les japonais font de l'homosexualité. Ren est peut-être pas comme ça, mais j'ai pas tellement envie de prendre le risque qu'il me jette alors qu'on est plus ou moins devenus potes.

\- T'es curieux à propos de trucs bizarres… Pas étonnant que ton pote veuille pas t'accompagner. Enfin si ça peut te faire plaisir… Bah faut que je vois si Saori-chan serait libre, c'est la seule dont ce serait le trip, d'aller dans ce genre d'endroit.

\- Et… je suppose qu'à cette heure-ci, elle dort ?

\- Pas sûr. Ca dépend si elle est sortie ou pas.

\- Heu… demain mon créneau est à 16h, alors…

\- Ok, t'as gagné, je l'appelle. T'as de la suite dans les idées, ne.

Il dit ça, mais au final ça a l'air de le faire marrer. Il choppe son téléphone et s'éloigne pour téléphoner. Je croise les doigts que sa copine soit dispo et accepte d'aller au Swallowtail avec moi.

09h30 (heure japonaise)

Je vais ronger mon frein toute la journée en attendant 16h, c'est sûr et Guillaume va juste avoir envie de me tuer parce que je vais sauter partout. Je le sais, je me connais. Même si j'essaye de pas trop en faire, ça va forcément arriver parce que Saori-chan a dit oui. Apparemment, elle non plus y est jamais allée et était curieuse. Du coup je me sens un peu moins coupable d'avoir caché la vérité à Ren.

15h45 (heure japonaise)

Je suis seul depuis trois quarts d'heure, ça y est. Guillaume a tenu jusque là, mais il a fini par craquer et pourtant il me semble m'être contenu. Mais vu qu'il est parti en me disant "chopes-en un, baise avec et calmes-toi, t'es lourd !", j'ai sûrement été moins calme que je croyais. Il a pas tort dans le fond, mais je doute fortement que ces majordomes soient du même bord que moi et même s'ils l'étaient, le fait que j'y aille avec une fille sensée être ma copine aiderait pas vraiment. Sans compter que je suis un zéro absolu en drague.

Bref, là je suis à Ikebukuro et j'attends Saori devant l'enseigne. Parlons-en, d'ailleurs, de l'enseigne : elle est ovale et bleue avec le nom du café au milieu, fixée sur une grille style portail en fer forgé sur laquelle court un faux lierre et à côté, encadré, un planning de tous les créneaux qu'il est possible de réserver. L'entrée, elle, est au sous-sol, sur la gauche. Oui oui, au sous-sol. Comme pas mal de commerces à Tokyo.

\- Keiichiro-kun ?

La voix féminine, aussi douce qu'hésitante, me fait me retourner. Elle appartient à une fille habillée comme une poupée, qui doit globalement m'arriver à l'épaule. Elle est plutôt mignonne.

\- C'est moi, confirmé-je. Bonjour et merci d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner. J'avais réservé pour deux et je me voyais mal y aller seul. Vu le cadre… ça aurait pas cadré.

Ma blague pourave la fait rire.

\- C'est moi qui te remercie. Je suis enchantée d'avoir enfin l'occasion d'y aller. Mes amies ne sont pas fans de ce genre d'endroit.

\- Je comprends. Au moins ça nous arrange tous les deux du coup. Ah comme tu es sensée être ma petite amie aujourd'hui, je t'invite.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Certain

\- Alors d'accord Merci, Keiichiro-kun

\- Keii tout court ça ira, Saori-chan.

Elle rougit. Je suis pas expert en filles comme Guillaume, mais quand l'une d'elles rougit juste parce qu'un mec l'appelle par son prénom, est ce que ça veut pas dire que le mec en question lui plait ? Parce que si c'est le cas, elle va tomber de haut la pauvre. Faut que je la prévienne. Avec diplomatie.

\- Ne, Saori-chan, tu as une idée de la raison pour laquelle j'ai réservé ici ?

\- Bah par curiosité non ? C'est ce que Ren-kun m'a dit.

Oh misère… Il parait pourtant que les filles sont plus fines que les mecs…

\- Et tu l'as cru sans hésiter ? Ca ne t'as pas paru bizarre ?

\- Bah un peu mais…

\- En quoi ?

\- Bah les garçons qui vont dans les butler café accompagnent leurs copines en général.

\- Et donc, puisque Ren a du te demander à toi de m'accompagner, tu déduis quoi ?

\- Que t'as pas de copine.

Ok, elle a compris que ce qu'elle voulait comprendre. On a pas le cul sorti des ronces…

\- J'y vais pour la même raison que les filles qui s'y rendent, tenté-je encore.

\- He ?

\- Me faire servir par des beaux garçons, achevé-je, résigné à ce qu'elle ne comprenne aucun sous-entendu.

Elle écarquille alors démesurément les yeux et me fixe comme si j'étais un alien. Je crois que je l'ai choquée et pourtant j'ai pris de sacrés gants pour lui annoncer…

\- Saori-chan ? Ca va ? fais-je, inquiet.

\- Tu… Tu… bafouille-t-elle, beuguée.

A tel point que je me sens obligé de m'excuser.

\- Désolé. Sache que je comprendrais si tu…

J'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, parce qu'elle m'interrompt pour me sortir le truc le plus improbable que j'ai jamais entendu ("this can only happen in Japan" comme dirait un slogan Facebook) :

\- C'est trop génial ! Keii-chan, tu veux bien devenir le sujet de mon prochain manga ?

Là, c'est moi qui ouvre démesurément les yeux. Surtout que dans les siens, je peux presque voir briller des étoiles. Heuuuuuu… largué le Keii là.

\- He ? fai-je juste stupidement.

\- Je suis mangaka amateur et je ne fais que du yaoi. J'étais justement embêtée parce que j'avais pas d'idée pour ma prochaine série… et paf, tu tombe du ciel. Alors tu veux bien ? Ne ? Ne ne ne ne ne ?

Tout en parlant, elle a saisi mes mains et me fixe avec espoir. Heu… stop, temps mort, que je comprenne bien tout : donc en fait elle est pas choquée que je sois gay, elle est contente parce que je peux devenir le sujet de son prochain manga ? Pincez-moi, je suis en pleine hallucination là. Ce genre de situation arrive que dans les manga justement. Ou dans les drama à la limite. Mais là, dans ma vie, c'est juste surréaliste. Tellement même que je sais pas quoi répondre.

\- Keii-chan ? me presse-t-elle.

\- Heu je… Si tu veux, balbutié-je sans savoir dans quoi je mets les pieds.

\- Génial ! Merci !

\- Heu… Je t'en prie…

Les filles resteront toujours un mystère pour moi je crois.

\- Bon, on y va ? fait-elle ensuite avec entrain

Où ça ? Ah ouais le café. Avec tout ça, j'avais presque oublié.

15h55 (heure japonaise)

On descend la dizaine de marches jusqu'à trois chaises dont l'assise est en tapisserie noire et blanche… et on sursaute tous les deux comme des tarés quand une voix basse et grave se fait entendre sur notre droite. La voix en question appartient à un majordome que ni Saori ni moi n'avions repéré parce qu'il était "planqué" dans l'ombre dans l'entrée. Plutôt grand, avec des lunettes (impossible de dire si ce sont des vraies ou de simples accessoires) et une impressionnante queue de cheval qui descend jusqu'à sa taille. Avec ça, il a un visage plutôt agréable et le queue-de-pie lui va vraiment bien. Miam donc (je sais, dis comme ça, on dirait que j'ai la dalle à ce niveau-là, pourtant c'est pas le cas, je sais juste apprécier les belles choses). Il nous demande à quel nom on a réservé et je lui donne le mien. Provoquant une question de ma supposée petite amie.

\- Tu t'appelle Koyama Keiichiro ? Pour de vrai ? me demande-t-elle à voix très basse d'un ton incrédule que je m'explique pas.

\- Bah oui pourquoi ? soufflé-je.

\- Parce que tu… commence-t-elle avant de s'interrompre et de reprendre : Non non, rien. Laisse tomber.

\- Comme tu veux, fais-je en haussant les épaules.

Je confirme, je comprendrais jamais rien aux filles.

Beau Gosse Numéro Un (je vais les numéroter, ce sera plus simple), qui a profité de notre conciliabule pour parler avec ses collègues via son micro de col (je l'ai vu faire du coin de l'œil), nous fait alors signe de le dépasser et on va s'assoir sur une banquette elle tapissée de beige, à droite d'une jolie porte en bois vitrée. En face de nous, sur le mur en briques, il y a un cadre miroir avec l'inscription "Swallotail Cafe. Bienvenue à la maison, princesse". Ok, ça met tout de suite dans l'ambiance.

\- Essaye de faire un peu la tête, le souffle Saori en s'accrochant à mon bras. Je doute que les éventuels garçons qui viennent ici le fassent de leur plein gré, alors tu seras moins suspect si tu donne l'impression que je t'ai forcé à venir.

Aaaaaah pas con. Elle est maline cette fille. Par contre, là où ça risque de coincer, c'est que je crois pas être bon comédien. Mais elle a raison, il faut pas qu'on puisse soupçonner que c'est moi qui ai voulu venir. Je prends donc ma tête des mauvais jours et le cinéma commence.

\- Mouuuuuu Keii-chan, souris ! se met à piailler ma "copine" à l'intention de Beau Gosse Numéro Un, toujours à son poste dans la pénombre. Une seule fois, c'est pas si grave, ne.

\- C'est un truc de nana, grogné-je de mon mieux (un vrai rôle de composition vu que je suis jamais de mauvaise humeur). Ca craint d'être là.

\- Mais pour une fois que je te le demande…

\- C'est une fois de trop, fais-je, toujours dans mon personnage du mec qu'on a trainé de force où il voulait pas.

\- Mou… Je te demanderais plus jamais rien…

\- Voilà, fais donc ça…

Mon jeu d'acteur doit en fait pas être si pourri, parce que j'entends Beau Gosse Numéro Un se marrer discrètement. Ca doit pas être la première fois qu'il assiste à ce genre de "dispute de couple".

16h (heure japonaise)

La porte s'ouvre. Il est très exactement l'heure prévue à la seconde près. La ponctualité des japonais est vraiment impressionnante, ils devraient en prendre de la graine en France.

Un papi majordome fait son apparition en compagnie d'un bien plus jeune (mon âge environ je pense), ce qui me fait supposer que le papi est le majordome en chef. Le jeune est plutôt mignon. Très mignon même.

\- Je m'appelle Yuki. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous aujourd'hui, nous dit-il en s'inclinant.

\- Veuillez nous confier vos sac, je vous prie, ajoute le papi en faisant de même.

Impressionné même si j'essaye de pas le montrer (je dois rester dans mon rôle, comme eux), je lui passe donc ma sacoche tandis que Saori lui donne son sac à main.

\- Veuillez nous suivre, reprend le papi.

\- Prenez garde aux marches, renchérit Beau Gosse Numéro Deux en les désignant.

J'échange un regard avec ma complice. On regard ravi. Avoir l'impression d'être un VIP, c'est très agréable.

On entre à leur suite dans le resto en lui-même en marchant sur une moquette rouge qui a l'air super moelleuse et là, par la magie de la décoration intérieure… on est transportés en Angleterre. Ou dans un drama pour nana, au choix. Deux énormes lustres en cristal (enfin en faux cristal, je doute que ce soit du Baccara quand même) illuminent une pièce de bonne dimension totalement parquetée (murs inclus), constituée d'une partie centrale, avec des alcôves creusées dans le mur de droite et un très long banc placé contre le mur de gauche, au dessus duquel, à intervalles réguliers, des voilages blancs retombent en arcs de cercle pour délimiter des "niches". Dans la pièce, il y a une petite trentaine de tables (en comptant celles de la partie centrale, des alcôves et des "niches") et derrière nous, une giga vitrine trône en bonne place, garnie de vaisselle et de verres. Bref… je me fais l'effet de pas du tout être à ma place dans ce décor résolument étudié pour les femmes. D'ailleurs, en me voyant passer, beaucoup écarquillent les yeux. Pourtant je repère plusieurs autres mecs dans la pièce alors elles devraient être "habituées".

Une fois à notre table, Beau Gosse Numéro Deux (oui oui, je sais qu'il s'appelle Yuki, merci) et un de ses collègues vraiment pas mal non plus nous avancent nos chaises pour qu'on s'assoit, puis posent eux-mêmes sur nos genoux une serviette en tissu bleu sombre siglée, avant de déposer nos sacs dans une petite caisse que Beau Gosse Numéro Deux recouvre d'un linge marron avant de la repousser un peu sous la table. Ah ouais quand même, le service va jusque là, c'est f… Heuuuuuu… pourquoi les nanas continuent à nous fixer ?

\- Ne, Saori-chan, soufflé-je quand notre majordome attitré s'éloigne pour aller chercher les menus. Pourquoi elles nous regardent comme ça ?

Elle jette discrètement un regard autour d'elle.

\- Parce qu'elles sont jalouses.

\- Je suis avec toi qui es canon, donc elles sont jalouses.

\- Heuuuuuu… ça craint pas devant leurs copains ? Et puis je suis pas si canon que ça, faut pas exagérer. Je suis… normal quoi.

\- Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir récemment ? Tu ES canon, Keii-chan.

Bon, au risque de me répéter, les filles sont un mystère. Qui s'épaissit au fil du temps.

\- Bah ce serait cool qu'elles arrêtent, c'est gênant… marmonné-je.

\- Attends, je vais arranger ça.

Sur ces mots, elle s'empresse de foudroyer du regard les filles en question et à ce moment-là, dans ses yeux on peut lire "pas touche, il est à moi. La première qui continue, je l'étripe". Ok… C'est juste flippant en fait. Nan, décidément, les mecs c'est mieux.

Enfin au moins c'est efficace, parce qu'elles se désintéressent de moi. Juste à temps pour le retour de Beau Gosse Numéro Deux, qui nous tend les menus ouverts, nous verse de l'eau, nous recommande d'agiter la clochette en cuivre posée sur la table pour l'appeler quand on voudra commander et s'incline de nouveau avant de s'éloigner. Sur la page de gauche, il y a le règlement du resto : interdiction de prendre des photos, interdiction de se lever seul (pour aller aux toilettes, il faut que notre majordome attitré nous escorte jusque là-bas et nous ramène ensuite)… C'est plutôt restrictif en fait, mais bon, je vais faire abstraction.

Après examen du menu, on se décide tous les deux pour l'un des moins chers qui est aussi un des moins copieux vu qu'on a tous les deux bien mangé ce midi (j'en aurais quand même pour 7000 yens au total, soit environ 53€) et je laisse Saori agiter la clochette vu que je suis sensé ne pas aimer être là. Beau Gosse Numéro Deux arrive dans les secondes qui suivent et prend notre commande sur un appareil, avant de s'incliner pour la troisième fois et de s'éclipser. Je profite de l'attente pour regarder autour de moi plus en détails et note que les trois autres garçons présents dans la salle sont effectivement pas là de leur plein gré vu la tête de blasé qu'ils font tous et, en écoutant distraitement les conversations derrière moi, je comprends que les filles venues seules, si elles s'ennuient, peuvent demander la compagnie de… Hein, de peluches ?! Sérieusement ?! Oh misère… Je sais bien qu'en général les filles aiment les peluches, mais là quand même c'est exagéré…

Notre commande arrive assez vite (chaque créneau ne dure que quatre-vingt minutes, alors ils ont pas le temps de trainer), servie sur deux petits repose-plat à trois niveaux en métal doré. Le top de la classe. Quoique nan, le top de la classe, c'est que la tasse du thé choisi par Saori porte un nom. Elle s'appelle "jardin printanier". Moi j'ai pris un verre de vin. C'est moins le top de la classe, mais le thé et moi on a jamais été potes, au grand dam de mes parents qui adorent ça eux.

Le contenu des assiettes, lui, est digne d'un resto gastronomique niveau quantités (heureusement que c'est juste le tea time là, sinon j'aurais encore crevé la dalle en sortant). Quant à la présentation, même moi qui suis un mec et pas franchement attiré par les machins kawaii, j'avoue que les mini portions sont adorables. Ma première assiette est composée de deux minuscules sandwichs au salami fourré de compotée d'oignons, de deux autres pleins d'une crème salée rose dont j'arrive pas à définir le goût (peut-être du tarama) et un dernier garni d'une crème sucrée fortement apparentée à la crème pâtissière. Saori, elle, a pris une petite quiche et ses pickles hachés.

On a à peine fini que Beau Gosse Numéro Deux se précipite pour enlever l'assiette et nous donner la seconde, qui contient un scone tout chaud (au miel pour moi, au thé pour ma "copine") avec deux petites coupelles de confiture. Un régal vite englouti même si on essaye de manger lentement pour faire durer le plaisir. Presque aussitôt, notre majordome attitré revient (toujours sans qu'on ait besoin d'agiter la clochette, ce qui a l'air de frustrer Saori. Pauvre garçon trop zélé) nous donner la dernière dans laquelle il y a une mini verrine de gelée de pomme (délicieuse et pourtant j'aime pas la gelée), d'un mini chou à la crème et d'une toute petite part de cheesecake (au goût de fromage un peu trop prononcé pour nous deux, dommage).

Quand tout est terminé et desservi, Beau Gosse Numéro Deux nous apporte l'addition (vingt minutes avant la fin du créneau, comme indiqué dans le règlement, je paye et Saori profite de son retour avec la monnaie pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille. Je suppose qu'elle lui demande d'aller aux toilettes Je trouve que cette règle craint, mais elle ça semble pas la déranger alors…

Dix minutes après son retour à la table, le papi majordome refait son apparition et nous indique courtoisement que notre créneau est terminé. Beau Gosse Numéro Deux récupère nos sacs et on rebrousse chemin vers l'entrée toujours en faisant gaffe aux marches, puis ils nous aident à remettre nos sacs (vu qu'on avait pas de manteaux) et nous ouvrent la porte de sortie (pas la même que celle d'entrée même si elles donnent au même endroit) en nous souhaitant une bonne journée tout en s'inclinant une dernière fois.

Quand on ressort, je note que Beau Gosse Numéro Un est plus là, mais un Beau Gosse Numéro Trois a pris sa place et nous salue également.

Il est 17h30 et j'ai tellement vécu une heure et demie hors du temps, que ressortir dans Tokyo me parait presque bizarre.

Je regarde Saori qui a l'air totalement enchantée.

\- Merci, Keii-chan, j'ai passé un super moment, me dit-elle. C'est pas souvent que j'ai l'occasion d'être traitée comme une princesse.

\- J'ai passé un très bon moment aussi, confirmé-je en souriant.

Elle me fixe alors et je l'entend alors marmonner un truc à propos d'idole et de voie ratée. Chelou comme elle peut être obscure par moment.

\- Tu fais quoi après ? me demande-t-elle.

\- J'en sais rien pour le moment. J'avais pas de programme précis pour aujourd'hui en dehors du café.

\- Tu aimes les jeux vidéos ? J'en connais un génial qui s'appelle MaiMai.

\- J'adore ça, rigolé-je, mais je le connais pas celui-là.

\- Je te montre ?

Une gameuse ? L'occaze est trop belle, alors je saute dessus (sur l'occaze, hein, pas sur Saori). C'est pas Guillaume qui me proposerait ça, lui ça le gave.

\- Je te suis.

\- Il faut retourner à Shibuya par contre.

\- Ca me dérange pas.

Ca me fera une nouvelle occasion de voir le carrefour géant. Il me fascine.

18h15 (heure japonaise)

Alors le MaiMai, c'est un jeu d'arcade qu'on a pas en France et c'est bien dommage, parce que c'est vraiment sympa. En gros, c'est un Dance Dance Revolution… avec les mains, puisqu'il faut frapper doucement sur l'écran en rythme aux endroits où arrivent des cercles et des flèches. Pas trop dur quand on est un boss à DDR dans mon genre. Du moins jusqu'au niveau cinq, parce qu'à partir du niveau six, ça se corse franchement. Surtout que Saori est balèze à ce jeu. Elle a même l'équipement des joueurs chevronnés : des gants en coton pour éviter l'échauffement de la peau du au frottement rapide et répété sur l'écran.

Après une dizaine de parties (à 100 yens la partie. En France une partie en salle d'arcade coûte 2€), je suis forcé de m'incliner face à sa suprématie. Et elle en a l'air contente.

\- Belle compétition. Merci d'avoir joué le jeu et de pas m'avoir juste laissé gagner.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais fais ça ? m'étonné-je. Moi aussi je voulais gagner.

\- Tous les garçons ne font pas ça, même dans le peu qui ne trouvent pas dégradant de jouer contre une fille.

\- Bah c'est débile.

\- Tu es vraiment différent de tous les garçons que je connais.

\- Ca doit être parce que je suis pas totalement japonais.

\- He ? Comment ça ?

\- Je suis métis. Ma mère est française et mes parents se sont rencontrés et mariés à Paris. Donc je suis né et ai toujours vécu là-bas. C'est la première fois que je viens au Japon.

\- Haaaaaan c'est de mieux en mieux pour mon manga ! Je savais que j'avais bien fais de te choisir comme personnage principal ! Je peux te prendre en photo ? Pour pouvoir te dessiner sans te déranger par la suite.

\- Heu si tu veux oui. Mais je ne suis pas photogénique, je te préviens.

\- Je suis sûre que si, dit-elle en sortant son portable pour me viser avec son objectif. Hai, cheesu !

Je souris pour lui faire plaisir, mais je me sens pas à l'aise.

\- Si on allait au karaoké pour finir la journée ? me propose-t-elle avec enthousiasthe. On pourrait y manger aussi. Tu aime ça le karaoké ?

\- Je chante comme une casserole cabossée, désolé.

\- Oh…

Elle a l'air déçue, mais je veux pas la forcer à subir ça. J'ai pitié de ses oreilles.

\- Bon bah tant pis… On peut quand même aller manger, ne ?

Elle lâche jamais l'affaire on dirait, mais je cède. Après tout on s'entend bien. Je crois que l'amie de Ren est devenue la mienne aussi.


	5. L'idée de Saori

19 octobre 2015

09h

Hier soir, j'ai prévenu Guillaume qu'il sorte tout seul, parce que je suis crevé alors j'ai rien envie de faire. On fait des journées de tarés depuis qu'on a atterri (aujourd'hui ça fait pile une semaine qu'on est arrivés), donc je prends une pause et je vais larver devant mon pc. Enfin du moins c'est mon unique projet du jour, sauf que j'ai oublié quelque chose dans l'équation Keii + lit + pc = bonheur. Ou plutôt, j'ai oublié quelqu'un. Qui fait sonner mon portable. Je souris, amusé, en constatant que mon correspondant matinal est une correspondante. Saori est déjà sur le pied de guerre.

« Ne ne ne, tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? » embraye-t-elle directement.

\- Bonjour, Saori-chan, la salué-je avec un brin d'ironie. Oui je vais bien et toi ?

« Oh désolée, mais ça vient de me traverser l'esprit alors je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je t'appelle. »

\- Déjà à fond dès le matin alors, bâillé-je. A quoi tu as pu penser pour te sentir obligée de m'appeler à cette heure-là ?

« Il faut absoooooolument que tu aille dans un host club gay. »

Sa déclaration stoppe net mon bâillement. He ? Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ?

\- Heu…

« Ce soir ce serait génial. Le Blue Dragoon a des hôtes hyper canons en plus. »

\- J'ai dis "heu", l'interrompt-je avant qu'elle continue dans son délire.

« Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

\- Ce qu'il y a ? halluciné-je. Ca te prends souvent de téléphoner de bon matin à un mec que tu connais que depuis la veille, pour lui sortir un truc comme ça cash ?

« Bah je me suis dis que ça t'intéresserait vu qu'hier tu m'as dis que tu voulais voir des beaux garçons. »

Qu'est ce que j'ai pas été lui dire, franchement… Si j'avais su, j'aurais fermé ma gueule…

\- Ca part d'une bonne intention, Saori-chan, mais bon, déjà si je veux voir des beaux gosses, je peux trouver les endroits tout seul, ensuite les host club, ça fait très cliché et franchement dalleux.

Autant faire une mise au point tout de suite. J'aime pas qu'on se mêle de ma vie sentimentale, même si elle avoisine le néant absolu.

« Franchement quoi ? »

Ah ouais, c'est une expression française de jeuns, elle peut pas comprendre.

\- Dalleux. Ca fait le mec qui a pas bais… eu de relation depuis un bail et qui se replie sur des hosts pour mettre des visages sur sa frustration, expliqué-je. Et j'en suis pas encore là.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais… regarde sur leur site, tu changeras peut-être d'avis. »

Cette fille, quand elle a une idée en tête, elle l'a pas ailleurs, c'est un truc de ouf. C'est louche d'ailleurs.

\- Comment ça se fait que t'insiste autant ? Je suis sûr que c'est pas juste dans mon intérêt, alors si t'as une idée derrière la tête, dis-la. J'aime pas les gens qui utilisent des moyens détournés pour arriver à leurs fins, donc si tu veux qu'on soit amis, sois toujours franche, ok ?

Ah oui, ça c'est un truc à savoir avec moi : quand quelque chose me déplait, je le dis cash, quitte à provoquer une dispute ou à vexer. J'ai horreur des faux semblants.

« Bon ok, j'avoue, ça m'arrangerait que tu y ailles pour me raconter comment c'est et comment ça se passe. J'ai pas de documentation pour mon manga et je veux pas dessiner n'importe quoi. »

Ah ouais carrément… Elle manque pas de culot. Du coup ça m'amuse plus qu'autre chose.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, fais-je vaguement parce que vraiment, j'ai aucune envie de sortir ni dans la journée ni dans la soirée.

« Vraiment ?! »

\- Y réfléchir ça veut pas dire accepter, Saori-chan, ne, précisé-je, inquiet de son entrain.

« T'es un ange, je t'adore ! Je compte sur toi, ne ! Fight ! »

Là-dessus… elle raccroche. Et moi je rigole. Encore une fois elle a compris que ce qu'elle a voulu. Et bah, comparée à Guillaume qui est pas franchement un marrant, cette fille qui tient du feu follet est vraiment rafraichissante.

Dans un nouveau bâillement, je descend au salon et allume le wifi mobile de Naoki (ils ont pas de box internet ici, seulement des boitiers de wifi mobile, qui captent parfois rien selon le temps qu'il fait), puis mon pc. Bon, quel nom de club elle a dit déjà ? Blue Dragoon ? Je vais donc voir leur site et, immédiatement, un truc me dérange : j'ai l'impression de faire mes courses, sauf que les achats en question, c'est pas des achats, c'est des mecs à louer et c'est presque pire en fait. Je trouve pas ça sain, surtout que je connais le principe et que je sais que tout est du jeu d'acteur. A côté de ça… c'est vrai que les mecs en question sont franchement canons et over sexy. Plusieurs me tapent même dans l'œil d'ailleurs : Nao, Haru, Yuki (le prénom me poursuit on dirait), Rui, Sky et Yu. Mais surtout Nao. Merde, lui me plait vraiment… Nan nan Keii, tu viens de dire à Saori que les host club ça fait dalleux, alors tu vas pas y aller, ça craint. Et puis surtout, t'as pas les moyens pour te payer même une heure avec l'un de ces beaux gosses.

Ouais, je sais… Mais Nao a l'air de me dire "viens me voir, je m'ennuie de toi"…

22h

J'ai passé la journée à hésiter. A tourner ça dans ma tête encore et encore. Un coup oui c'est une expérience à vivre, un coup non ça fait dalleux t'en es pas arrivé là. A regarder les visages des mecs sur le net, à refermer finalement le pc en me disant que je craignais…

Finalement, à 21h je me suis surpris en train de m'habiller classe, tout en me disant que je faisais n'importe quoi et maintenant que je suis dans Kabukicho, j'avoue que je suis pas loin de faire demi tour. Est-ce que le beau Nao vaut le sacrifice de mes convictions ?

Dans les rues de ce quartier où pas moins de deux cent clubs co-existent et se livrent à une guerre sans merci (j'ai lu ça sur le net dans la journée), des rabatteurs tentent de diriger les passants vers les clubs dont ils s'occupent, de façon plus ou moins cordiale, plus ou moins racoleuse, mais je les évite autant que je peux. C'est pas la bonne méthode avec moi et je cherche uniquement le Blue Lagoon. Dont je tarde pas à repérer l'enseigne, ainsi qu'un panneau géant affichant les photos et noms des hôtes. Y'a pas à dire, Nao est le plus sexy de tous. Mais avec mon bol, il sera déjà pris quand je vais arriver vu l'heure (le club est ouvert depuis 19h). Me voyant hésiter devant, un des rabatteurs, un petit choupi qui doit pas mesurer plus d'un mètre cinquante, me fait un grand sourire.

\- Bonsoir ! Vous avez l'air perdu si je peux me permettre. C'est votre première fois dans le quartier ?

\- Heu… oui, fais-je, suprêmement mal à l'aise.

\- Vous en faites pas, on ne mange personne, rigole-t-il. Pourquoi vous n'entreriez pas pour voir ?

\- Heu… je ne sais pas…

\- Allez allez, j'ai bien vu que vous regardiez nos gars. Ils sont beaux pas vrai ? Mais en vrai ils le sont encore plus vous savez.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais…

Mais j'ai encore mes réticences. J'ai l'impression de faire un truc immoral, même si c'est pas le cas.

\- Attendez, je vais vous chercher quelqu'un pour vous aider à vous décider.

\- Mais je…

Il entre dans le bâtiment sans me laisser le temps de dire ouf. Je pourrais en profiter pour fuir, sauf que le petit choupi ressort presque immédiatement… accompagné de Nao. Oh… my… God… Il est magnifique… Et tant de magnificence, ça me rend nerveux. Je sais même pas comment me comporter ni ce que je dois dire ou faire... et honnêtement, je pense que ça se voit que je suis un novice en la matière.

\- Bonsoir, je suis Nao. Kazuma me dit que vous hésitez à entrer.

\- Je… Oui un peu…

\- Quel est votre prénom ?

\- K… Keiichiro…

Quelle éloquence… Moi qui suis intarissable d'habitude, je bafouille comme un ado à son premier rendez-vous. Ca craint.

\- Et bien Keiichiro, je me propose pour vous tenir compagnie si vous voulez. Prenez ça comme une soirée découverte. Vous venez ?

Je déglutis, mais son sourire fait tomber mes dernières réticences. Je suis perdu. Du coup, je le suis à l'intérieur pendant que le petit Kazuma me fait un clin d'œil complice.

Eberlué et (je dois bien l'avouer) impressionné par la beauté, le charisme et la prestance de mon accompagnateur du soir. Et là, honnêtement, je suis pas loin du tout de faire demi tour et de m'enfuir précipitamment, parce que je ne me sens pas, mais alors pas duuuuu tout à la hauteur. A côté d'un homme comme ça, n'importe qui se sentirait inférieur. A plus forte raison si le n'importe qui en question c'est moi. Pourtant, je m'en vais pas. Mes pieds semblent comme cloués au sol par le sourire de cet inconnu nommé Nao et mon cœur est parti dans une course folle.

\- Mer… Merci de m'accompagner ce soir. Je n'ai… Je ne suis pas… enfin… C'est la première fois que… je viens dans ce genre de… d'endroit et je…

Misère, je continue à balbutier sans réussir à faire une phrase correcte.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a un début à tout, me rassure-t-il gentiment.

Il est tellement beau qu'il doit avoir un succès fou. Ca ne m'étonnerait même pas que ce soit le numéro un de l'établissement. Du coup, je ne comprends pas pourquoi le petit Kazuma l'a appelé, lui, pour un novice comme moi, qui n'ait techniquement pas assez d'argent pour payer ne serait-ce que dix minutes en sa compagnie. Je dis bien "techniquement", puisque en l'occurrence, cet argent je l'ai. Même si, après ce soir, je serais ruiné de tout ce que j'avais économisé et qu'il faudra que je me trouve un travail en urgence. Je traverse le club à sa suite sans faire attention aux autres hôtes et à leurs clients ni à la décoration, probablement douteuse, de l'endroit et m'assois près de lui, sur l'extrême bord de la banquette en cuir beige, plus mal à l'aise que je l'ai jamais été. Mon regard se fixe sur la table basse en verre sur laquelle un seau à champagne et des flûtes sont posés. Il faut que j'évite de le regarder, même s'il est magnifique, parce qu'il me fait perdre tous mes moyens. Ce sera plus facile de lui parler si je suis pas déconcentré. Enfin… si j'arrive à aligner deux mots.

\- La banquette est tout aussi confortable au milieu que sur le bord, vous savez, me dit-il encore en tapotant la place à côté de lui, avant d'attraper la bouteille de champagne ainsi qu'une coupe, qu'il remplit du liquide pétillant. Buvez un peu, ça vous détendra. Vous êtes là pour passer une bonne soirée, pas pour vous prendre la tête et j'espère pouvoir vous y aider.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Nerveux comme jamais, je prend le verre et en vide le contenu d'un trait, au grand étonnement de Nao.

\- Et bien quelle descente, constate-t-il. Pauvre champagne, il n'avait pas mérité ça. Cette boisson se déguste, Keiichiro, ajoute-t-il en s'approchant de moi puisque je n'ai pas réagi à son invitation à le faire.

\- Désolé…

\- Ne le soyez pas. Je dis ça pour vous, Keiichiro. J'ai remarqué que vous avez un léger accent. D'où venez-vous ? me demande-t-il en me versant une seconde coupe.

\- De France. Je suis métis.

J'aurais jamais autant mentionné mon métissage que depuis mon arrivée à Tokyo.

\- Un half… J'en avais encore jamais rencontré. C'est cool et puis vous êtes très beau.

Cool et beau ? Moi ? Ouais, c'est clair que là il fait du business. Faut pas que je perde ça de vue ou je suis foutu. Du coup, je lui fais un sourire poli mais crispé et il le remarque.

\- J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Ah non, vous en avez probablement assez qu'on vous le répète, désolé.

\- Pour être franc, vous n'êtes que la deuxième personne à me dire ça. La première, c'était une femme hier.

Il a l'air sincèrement surpris, mais il faut que je me souvienne que c'est juste du jeu d'acteur pour me mettre à l'aise et que tout ce qu'il dira à mon sujet ce soir, il en pensera pas un mot parce qu'il le dit à tous ses clients.

\- Et bien dans ce cas, les gens sont aveugles.

Comme je ne sais pas quoi répondre, je m'absorbe dans ma coupe de champagne, que je me mets à boire à petites gorgées.

\- Il est bon, pas vrai ? On l'importe de chez vous justement. De France.

\- Il est très bon oui, confirmé-je.

Il y a un blanc, puis il se penche vers moi et sa voix s'élève à nouveau :

\- Pourquoi vous ne me regardez pas, Keiichiro ? Je ne vous plais pas ? Vous auriez peut-être préféré la compagnie d'un de mes collègues… Ca peut encore s'arranger si vous voulez. Mon but c'est que vous passiez une bonne soirée et…

\- Non ! réponds-je un peu trop vite et un peu trop fort, ce qui le fait sursauter. Non, n'appelez personne, ce… c'est vous que je voulais choisir de toute façon, ajouté-je en rougissant.

\- Alors je ne comprends pas.

\- Je… Vous faites perdre… mes moyens… avoué-je.

\- He ? Ah bah celle-là, on me l'avait jamais faite. Mais je vais pas vous manger vous savez.

\- Je sais…

Je me sens déjà tellement ridicule…

\- Je ne suis pas habitué à ne pas être regardé.

\- Normal quand on a votre physique.

Je me rends compte de ce que je viens de dire au moment où il est trop tard pour rattraper mes paroles et je me sens rougir comme Saori hier.

\- Adorable. Vous êtes vraiment trop mignon. Un client comme vous, c'est rafraichissant dans cette profession. Vous feriez un malheur en tant qu'hôte vous savez. Les clients se battraient certainement pour être seuls avec vous.

La stupeur m'oblige à lever la tête pour le fixer, probablement avec l'air stupide d'une vache qui regarde passer un train. Un hôte ? Moi ? Heuuuuuu…

\- Non… Tout bien réfléchi, ce monde n'est pas pour vous, se reprend Nao presque aussitôt. Il vous salirait et tuerait cette innocence que je lis dans vos yeux. Restez comme vous êtes, c'est très bien.

Là je suis perdu. Il le pense ou… Non Keii non, il le pense pas. Souviens-toi que c'est son boulot de te faire des compliments, souviens-toi… Si tu commence à croire ses paroles et sa voix douce, t'es foutu. Reprends-toi.

\- C'est… gentil… je suppose, fais-je prudemment.

Il rigole doucement et boit la coupe de champagne à laquelle il avait pas encore touché. Je finis la mienne et le laisse me servir une troisième fois.

\- Alors qu'est ce que vous faites dans la vie, Keiichiro ?

On dirait qu'il éprouve un plaisir particulier à prononcer mon prénom, vu qu'il le fait toutes les deux phrases et ça me trouble malgré moi.

\- A Paris, j'étais vendeur dans un supermarché. Ici je suis en vacances pour le moment. Ensuite je chercherais un travail puisque je m'installe au Japon.

J'évite de dire que c'est cette soirée avec lui qui va me forcer à en chercher un genre trois semaines plus tôt que prévu, parce que même si c'est son job de me faire consommer (et pour le moment, il force pas à ce niveau, ce dont je lui suis reconnaissant), j'ai l'impression qu'il serait capable de me dire de partir. Et je veux pas, je suis bien avec lui. Ou du moins je le serais quand j'aurais bu quelques verres de plus.

Je rigole à une anecdote que Nao vient de me raconter. Je me sens tout à fait à l'aise maintenant et j'arrive même à le regarder. Je sais pas à combien de verres j'en suis ni quelle heure il est, mais je m'en fouuuuuus. J'ai enfin l'impression (illusoire, je sais bien) de compter pour quelqu'un.

\- Ah si seulement je pouvais me trouver un petit ami dans ton genre… soupiré-je.

\- Ecoute Keii… tu me plais beaucoup, mais on a pas le droit de sortir avec les clients, sinon on se fait virer. Et je tiens à mon job. Il est ce qu'il est, mais je gagne bien ma vie, alors…

\- Je m'en doute…

\- Mais je suis sûr que tu vas vite te trouver un mec super. Et entre temps, tu peux revenir me voir quand tu veux si tu te sens seul.

\- Je voudrais bien, mais mon compte en banque sera pas d'accord.

\- Dans ce cas, ne viens pas au club. Envoie-moi un mail et attends-moi après le service, dit-il en écrivant un numéro sur un papier. C'est mon portable perso. Normalement on le donne pas aux clients mais… toi c'est spécial.

\- Et il se passera quoi ? demandé-je en prenant le papier.

\- Ce qui peut se passer ce soir si tu en as envie.

\- He ?

\- Attention, vas pas croire que je m'offre à tous mes clients. C'est pas le cas, loin de là. En fait depuis six ans que je bosse ici, tu es que le deuxième à qui je fais cette proposition.

\- Tu… Tu me propose de coucher avec toi ? réalisé-je, ahuri.

Il me bâillonne d'une main.

\- Shhhhhht, pas si fort, baka. J'ai pas envie que mes habitués t'entendent, ils voudraient tous la même chose et j'en ai pas envie.

Je hoche la tête et il me lâche en restant malgré tout terriblement proche.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ? soufflé-je, encore incrédule.

\- Je te l'ai dis, parce que tu me plais. Alors même si je ne peux pas sortir avec toi, je veux au moins t'offrir ça. Si tu veux de moi bien sûr.

Si je veux de lui ? Oh my God… Est-ce qu'il se rend compte de ce qu'il dit ? Est-ce qu'il est humainement possible de pas vouloir de lui alors que c'est la perfection faite homme ?

Je sens mon visage virer au rouge et mes pommettes me cuire, alors je hoche timidement la tête.

\- Génial, sourit-il. De toute façon, le club va pas tarder à fermer. Je vais chercher ta note, ne bouge pas.

Ah ouais, l'addition. Vu que j'ai fais gaffe ni à ce que j'ai bu, ni à ce que lui a bu, ni au temps passé seul avec lui, ça va chiffrer, je crains le pire. Et ça se vérifie dès qu'il m'apporte le papier : deux heures avec lui à 20000 yens, donc 40000 ; plus six coupes de champagne à 3000 yens, ça fait 18000 et la taxe à 17400 yens… ça fait 75400 yens pour deux heures. Ce qui fait presque 580€. Ouch, ça pique… Et là je remarque qu'il a pas compté ses propres boissons. Comme je suis honnête, je lui fais remarquer à voix basse.

\- Ce sera notre petit secret, répond-il sur le même ton en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Ah ok il l'a fait exprès. Bah au moins grâce à cet "oubli", j'ai pas atteint les 100000 yens. Ca fait toujours 24600 yens d'économisés même si le tarif reste exhorbitant. Décidément, les host club, c'est pas pour les mecs dans mon genre. Trop cher. Beaucoup trop cher même si j'ai connu Nao. Et même si je sais pas du tout où ça va nous mener. Nulle part je suppose vu que sortir avec un client peut lui faire perdre son travail.

Je paye donc (aie, j'ai mal à mon compte en banque) et quitte le club comme si je partais pour de bon, mais je l'attends pas loin des portes. Je me sens de nouveau nerveux, parce que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas… bah que j'ai pas baisé quoi. J'aime pas le mot, mais faut avouer qu'il convient à une relation strictement physique.

20 octobre 2015

01h15

\- Keii ? On y va ?

Sa voix me tire de mes pensées et je hoche la tête, avant de lui emboiter le pas dans les rues animées de Kabukicho. Je remarque qu'il s'est changé, troquant le costume bling bling du parfait hôte (chemise violette en tissu brillant et costume blanc) pour une tenue plus décontractée et passe-partout : un combo jean/chemise blanche/veste sport.

Il me pilote jusqu'à un love hotel (encore une première pour moi, je pensais même pas mettre un jour les pieds dans l'un de ces établissements) et le laisse payer pour la nuit puisque de toute façon, j'ai plus aucun train de retour vu l'heure.

Une fois dans la chambre, ma nervosité est à son comble, alors que lui a une fois de plus l'air parfaitement dans son élément.

\- Ca va pas ? me demande-t-il. T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

\- Je suis nerveux… avoué-je.

\- Pourquoi ? Me dis pas que tu…

\- Que je quoi ?

\- T'es quand même pas puceau ?

\- He ? Ah non non. Je te rassure, ça fait des années que je le suis plus, fais-je dans un petit sourire.

\- Quel est le problème alors ?

\- Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas…

Ma réponse le fait sourire.

\- Ah c'est ça. T'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer.

Sur ces mots, il passe un bras autour de ma taille et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, avant de les caresser, de les lécher, de les mordiller, pour finalement glisser sa langue entre elles et approfondir le baiser. Baiser qui m'électrise au point que je répond avec fougue et, bientôt, le baiser jusque là assez sage, prend un tour franchement torride. Mon sang se met à courir plus vite dans mes veines, mon cœur s'emballe et j'ai très chaud. Il me fait un sacré effet et ça se sent de façon physique.

Sans rien dire, Nao se met à déboutonner ma chemise, puis la fait glisser le long de mes épaules et tourne autour de moi en laissant ses mains et sa bouche effleurer mon torse. Son regard de braise s'encre dans le mien et je sombre totalement. Incapable de me retenir plus longtemps, je lui arrache presque la sienne dans ma hâte de le découvrir, le débarrasse de l'encombrant tissu et souris en constatant qu'il est aussi parfait que je l'imaginais.

\- Ce que tu vois te plait ?

\- Il faudrait être difficile, réponds-je d'une voix si rauque que j'ai du mal à la reconnaitre comme la mienne.

\- Tu veux me prendre, Keii ?

Je hoche la tête. J'en crève d'envie, ça sert à rien de le nier.

\- Alors viens. Maintenant.

\- Tu veux dire… sans préparation ? Tu aime quand c'est brutal ?

\- J'adore. Ca te choque ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Vite alors. J'en peux plus d'attendre.

Je hoche la tête et, après avoir enfilé l'un des préservatifs mis à disposition dans la chambre, entre brusquement en lui. La sensation, que j'avais plus éprouvée depuis des mois, me coupe presque le souffle. J'avais oublié combien c'était bon.

\- Han ! Keii ! s'écrie Nao, plaisir et douleur indistinctement mêlés dans la voix. Bouge !

Plus en état de réfléchir, je pose les mains sur ses hanches et me mets à aller et venir rapidement en lui, encouragé par ses gémissements de plaisir et ses exhortations.

\- Han ! Han oui encore ! Plus vite ! Plus fort ! Déglingue-moi !

Etrangement, ces mots qui, il y a encore peu de temps, m'auraient coupé toute envie, m'excitent encore plus et je ne me retiens plus, donnant de grands coups de boutoir qui font claquer nos peaux l'une contre l'autre. Je l'entends gémir, ahaner et j'en fais autant, parce que c'est trop bon. Parce qu'il est trop bon.

Après quelques coups de reins supplémentaires, je le sens se resserrer autour de moi et, vaincu, je me libère en même temps que lui, avant de retomber doucement à côté de lui.

\- Ah la vache… Tu es doué… dit-il, essoufflé.

Moi, je le suis trop pour dire quoi que ce soit, alors je me contente de le serrer contre moi et, bientôt, j'entends son souffle devenir régulier. Il s'est endormi. Et je crois que je vais faire pareil parce que je suis claqué.

09h45

Je suis réveillé par la sonnerie de mon portable. Complètement dans le coltard, je tâtonne autour de moi pour le trouver et met une bonne minute à y arriver parce qu'il est dans la poche de mon pantalon étalé sur le sol de la chambre. Chambre que je ne reconnais pas d'ailleurs. Où je suis ?

Il me faut quelques secondes pour me souvenir. Le club, Nao, le love hotel… Nao, d'ailleurs, a disparu, je trouve juste un mot sur l'oreiller "Merci Keii. A bientôt. Tatsuya". Tatsuya ? Ah ça doit être son vrai prénom. Nao doit être qu'un nom de scène.

Mon portable se remet alors à sonner et je décroche sans reconnaitre le numéro.

\- Moui ?

« Ah bah quand même, c'est pas dommage ! Bordel, Keii, qu'est ce que tu fous, on avait rendez-vous à Kinshicho à 8h, t'es où ?! »

Le brusque passage au français me réveille tout à fait. Oh merde, Guillaume… Avec tout ça, j'avais totalement zappé que l'excursion à Kamakura reportée l'autre fois, on devait la faire aujourd'hui.

\- Ah… Heu… C'est une longue histoire, fais-je, embêté.

« J'en ai rien à foutre, ramène ton cul fissa ! »

Il est furieux et je peux le comprendre vu que j'ai quand même une heure quarante cinq de retard.

\- Ok, ok, j'arrive dès que possible.

« T'es où ?! »

\- Dans un love hotel à Kabukicho.

Je peux dire la vérité, je sais qu'il me jugera pas.

Il y a un blanc, puis la voix de mon pote me parvient, incrédule :

« Nan tu déconne ? T'as vraiment trouvé un mec avec qui baiser ? »

\- Je te raconterais, c'est un peu compliqué.

« Bon bah je t'attends. Grouille hein. »

\- Ouais ouais.

Je raccroche et soupire. Le problème, c'est que là, je suis pas tellement d'humeur à visiter des tas de temples. Va falloir qu'on trouve un plan B pour la journée.

10h20

J'arrive enfin à Kinchicho. Avec deux heures vingt de retard sur l'horaire prévu. Ca m'arrive jamais, je déteste être en retard.

\- Désolé, fais-je à Guillaume qui me fixe sans rien dire.

\- Bah j'espère au moins que c'était un bon coup, vu que je poireaute depuis deux plombes.

\- T'as pas idée…

Il a l'air surpris.

\- A ce point ? Et tu vas le revoir ?

\- C'est probable. Bon par contre, je suis pas trop d'humeur à visiter des temples. Ca t'ennuie si on reporte encore et qu'on fait un truc marrant à la place ?

\- Nan, je m'en fous, dit-il en haussant les épaules. T'as une idée ?

\- Disneyland ?

L'idée vient de me traverser l'esprit en fait. Ca m'évitera de penser que je suis désespéré au point d'avoir un sexfriend qui est hôte.

\- Ok, faisons ça. Par contre c'est pas la porte à côté d'ici. On y est pas avant au moins onze heures et demie là.

\- Bah c'est pas grave, le parc ferme pas avant 23h de toute façon. On est encore dans la période où ils ferment tard.

12h25

En fait, on a mit deux heures pour arriver à la gare de Maihama depuis celle de Kinshicho. Mais c'est ma faute, je m'y suis pris comme un manche et au lieu de repasser par la gare de Tokyo, on a pris un chemin détourné qui nous a rallongé le trajet. Du coup, Guillaume grogne qu'avec mes conneries on a paumé quatre heures ce matin. Ce qui est vrai, donc je me tais, mais j'espère quand même qu'il sera contaminé par l'ambiance festive du par cet qu'il va arrêter de faire la gueule.

Alors déjà, quand on arrive à la gare, on repère direct la première différence avec Disneyland Paris : la possibilité de rejoindre le parc… en monorail. Mais bon, d'un commun accord, on décide de pas le prendre pour économiser (surtout que mes finances vont plus très bien après la soirée d'hier). Ensuite, le World Bazaar qui correspond à notre Main Street U.S.A… est couvert par une superbe verrière. Et si nous on a le château de la belle au bois dormant, ici ils ont celui de Cendrillon.

Après avoir consulté le plan en anglais, on décide de commencer par "Pirates des Caraïbes" dans Adventureland vu que c'est l'attraction la plus proche de là où on est.

La première chose qui frappe en arrivant devant, c'est l'absence totale de décors extérieurs et la quasi banalité de la porte d'accès (s'il n'y avait pas l'enseigne avec le nom de l'attraction, on saurait pas qu'elle est là). Et même une fois dans la file d'attente non plus. C'est un peu décevant. Par contre, ce qui est bien, c'est l'attraction en elle-même : contrairement à la nôtre qui est restée dans le thème généraliste des pirates, celle-ci tient totalement compte des films, puisque à plusieurs reprises, parmi les scènes habituelles, on retrouve le personnage de Barbosa et plusieurs fois celui de Jack Sparrow (et même le visage de Davy Jones projeté sur une cascade).

Après ça, on décide de changer de land et de filer à Westernland (l'équivalent de notre Frontierland) pour faire "Big Thunder Montain". Ici, pas de différence notable à part plus de virages et pas de grande descente dans le noir.

Après, on trace jusqu'à une attraction qu'on a pas à Paris : "Splash Mountain". Un genre de "Grand Splash" du Parc Astérix, mais dont le bateau évolue dans les décors d'un Disney que je connais très peu et dont le titre m'échappe. L'arrivée mouille bien, heureusement qu'il fait super beau et très bon.

Après on va acheter un truc à manger et on commence notre pique-nique en se dirigeant vers Fantasyland pour faire la "Haunted Mansion" (l'équivalent de notre "Fantom Manor" situé, lui, dans Frontierland). Plusieurs choses à propos de cette attraction : 1) Il n'y a quasi pas de décors macabres à l'extérieur. Oubliés les arbres tordus, la fontaine cassée et le jardin de pierrailles. Oubliées aussi les petites musiques flippantes tirées de la belle au bois dormant, puisque là, il n'y a pas de musiques du tout. En fait le seul décor, puisque c'est bientôt Halloween, consiste en des tas de citrouilles découpées et un épouvantail Jack-o-lantern. Et il nous faut plus d'une heure dans cette absence de décor, avant de passer devant un mini cimetière (la tombe du chat avec les neuf dates de mort est marrante) et des citrouilles découpées placées en forme de sapin (dont plusieurs sont d'ailleurs découpées en forme de sapin. Un mix bizarre entre Halloween et Noël). On finit par arriver à l'entrée (un simple passage découpé dans le mur), après presque une heure et demie. 2) Contrairement à notre attraction dont le contenu reste inchangé quelle que soit la période de l'année, ici ils adaptent. Donc encore une fois, Halloween oblige, il y a des citrouilles partout, y compris dans la salle de bal des fantômes. Où trône aussi un sapin de noël géant (le retour du mix bizarre). 3) Il y a plusieurs références, inexistantes chez nous, au film "l'étrange noël de monsieur Jack" (la copine de Jack assise devant le piano au début, le chien fantôme dans la salle de bal, Jack lui-même à plusieurs endroit…). D'ailleurs, c'est aussi l'univers de ce film qu'on retrouve sous le manoir à la place de notre far ouest hanté. 4) Il n'y a pas d'histoire de mariée fantôme en fil conducteur comme chez nous et, dans l'ascenseur avec les tableaux qui s'allongent (pas les mêmes que les nôtres), c'est une grosse tête de Jack qui apparait au plafond à la place de notre pendu. Par contre, la fin avec les miroirs est identique.

Je voulais faire "It's a Small World" après, mais Guillaume a refusé et rien de ce que j'ai pu dire a réussi à le convaincre de faire "cette attraction pour gosses, faut pas déconner non plus Keii, je veux bien beaucoup de trucs pour te faire plaisir parce que t'es mon pote, mais faut arrêter le délire là, merde". C'est vrai qu'il a cédé pour le pédalo-cygne, donc j'ai pas insisté davantage. Du coup bah, j'ai juste pu noter que l'extérieur est quasi identique au nôtre, à part que leur file d'attente a l'air de se faire en intérieur et pas en extérieur comme chez nous.

Le passage dans Futurland (notre Discoveryland) pour faire "Star Tours" nous rend perplexes parce qu'on est obligés de chercher l'entrée de l'attraction. Oui oui la chercher. Oublié le X-wing géant qui la signale à Paris, ici l'entrée est presque banale puisqu'une simple enseigne en indique l'emplacement. Par contre… l'intérieur est totalement différent de ce que je connais. A l'entrée, juste au dessus de la porte, un écran tout en longueur présente la compagnie Starspeeder et, au plafond, pas de rails avec des charriots de matériel. Toute la première partie de la file d'attente est d'ailleurs vide de toute animation ou décoration, ce qui est un peu triste. Il faut attendre d'arriver dans la deuxième partie pour voir des choses. C-3PO est bien à sa place et parle en japonais (ça fait drôle quand on est habitué à la voix d'Anthony Daniels, l'acteur original, dans notre version) à un R2-D2 installé dans un Starspeeder 1000 (on a le 3000 nous). A leur droite, l'écran géant qui indique les heures et destinations des "vols" en anglais et en aurebesh (l'autre langue de Star Wars avec le basique) est d'un seul bloc et pas constitué d'une multitude d'écrans accolés. En observant, je comprends… qu'ici on ne va pas sur Endor mais sur Tatooine et Coruscant !

\- Oh putain ils ont le nouveau film… murmuré-je, stupéfait.

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parle ? me demande Guillaume qui, lui n'est ni fan de Star Wars ni des parcs Disney.

\- Pour faire simple, ils ont la nouvelle version de l'attraction. J'en connais qui seront verts quand ils sauront.

\- Ah. Si tu le dis, fait-il en haussant les épaules.

Il se rend pas compte, c'est pour ça que sa réaction est si froide. Mais moi qui subis le vol catastrophique pour Endor depuis 1992, je me rends bieeeeeen compte par contre. Du coup, je suis encore plus pressé d'arriver au bout de la queue. On croise des droids différents des nôtres et en regardant bien, j'aperçois même, dans l'ombre, l'un des droids mécano de l'épisode I. Finalement, on arrive à un couloir avec sur la droite un conteneur à lunettes. La vache, en plus c'est en 3D !

On arrive aux "navettes" situées de part et d'autre de la coursive et l'écran au dessus de notre porte d'embarquement montre… le droid serveuse de l'épisode II. Et même s'il parle japonais, ça change quand même vachement de notre hôtesse humaine à coiffure banane et combinaison argentée.

Une fois tout le monde installé, l'animation se lance : le petit écran à droite de la verrière montre 3-PO discutant avec un droid inconnu installé à la place du pilote. Le droid en question s'en va… et le rideau de la vidéo se referme, piégeant 3-PO. La vache, ça veut dire que c'est lui qui va "piloter" ? Heuuuuuu… au secours ?

Bon, je vais pas décrire le film parce que ce serait trop long et trop compliqué, mais une chose est sûre, ça vaut vraiment le détour et la 3D ajoute au réalisme. Ah une autre différence avec notre attraction : pas de salle d'arcade à la sortie.

A la sortie, le jour commence à décliner et nous on commence à ravoir la dalle, alors Guillaume propose une pause pizza. A 17h30, normal quoi. J'ai remarqué qu'au Japon, ton estomac est déphasé, donc tu peux avoir la dalle à n'importe quelle heure et manger n'importe quoi n'importe quand.

17h35

Le resto où on va est situé pas loin de "Star Tours" et sa déco est marrante. Une fois attablés avec nos minizzas (des calzones taille mini), Guillaume me fixe et me demande :

\- Alors, tu m'explique ?

\- He ?

\- Pour ton retard de ce matin, t'as dis que tu m'expliquerais.

\- Ah. Ouais. Heu… je sais pas trop par où commencer… Donc hier matin j'ai reçu un appel de Saori, la copine de Ren qui m'a accompagné au butler café avant-hier. Elle avait eu une idée "géniale". Selon elle, il fallait a-bso-lu-ment que j'aille dans un host club gay.

\- Naaaaaan ? fait-il en buvant une gorgée de coca.

\- Et en cuisinant, j'ai appris qu'elle avait en fait besoin d'une taupe pour lui fournir des renseignements sur ce type d'endroit, pour le manga qu'elle veut dessiner en me prenant comme perso.

\- Heiiiiiin ? Attend attend, minute. Elle veut faire quoi avec toi ?

\- Faire de moi le héros du prochain manga yaoi qu'elle va dessiner.

Il explose de rire.

\- Enorme ! Y'a qu'à toi que ça peut arriver ça. Elle est gonflée cette fille.

\- Encore plus que tu crois, parce qu'elle a pris mes hésitations pour un oui clair et net et a raccroché avant que j'ai pu dire autre chose, dis-je avant de manger un morceau de ma minizza aux fruits de mer.

\- Et alors t'as fais quoi ?

\- Bah le truc c'est que juste avant ça, elle a abattu une carte qui a changé toute la donne.

\- Sans déc' ? Et c'était quoi ?

\- Que les hôtes du Blue Dragoon pourraient me plaire.

\- Enorme ! répète mon pote en se marrant de nouveau. Et donc ?

\- Bah l'idée de choisir un mec sur catalogue me rebutait, j'avais l'impression de faire mes courses et que c'était pas très moral, tu vois.

\- Normal. J'aurais réagi pareil pour des nanas.

\- Seulement j'ai commis une erreur de taille : je suis allé regarder sur leur site…

\- Et ? me presse Guillaume, tellement suspendu à mes lèvres qu'il en oublie de manger.

\- Et l'un d'eux, Nao, m'a franchement tapé dans l'œil. J'ai hésité toute la journée, mais malgré moi je me suis retrouvé à 21h en train de me fringuer pour sortir.

\- La vache, elle est arrivée à ses fins cette Saori. Je suis presque impressionné, commente mon pote en mordant dans sa minizza au porc. J'ai envie de la connaitre, parce qu'une nana qui arrive à te faire faire ce que tu veux pas alors que t'es têtu comme une mule…

\- Dragueur va, me marré-je à mon tour.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, on se refait pas. Donc t'y es allé à ce club ?

\- Tout au long du trajet, j'ai continué à me poser des questions, à me demander ce que je faisais là et puis je suis arrivé devant. Un de leurs rabatteurs, un mec plutôt mignon qui m'arrivait à l'épaule m'a abordé en me voyant hésiter. Il a commencé à me blablater, mais en constatant que malgré ses efforts, j'étais prêt à partir –à m'enfuir plutôt en fait-, il est rentré chercher du renfort. C'est ce qui m'a perdu.

\- Laisse-moi deviner… Le renfort, c'était…

Je hoche la tête.

\- Le fameux Nao qui m'avait tapé dans l'œil, confirmé-je. Il a suffi qu'il me sourit pour que je le suive.

\- Il doit être sacrément canon alors.

\- T'as pas idée à quel point.

\- Et donc… t'as passé la soirée là-bas avec ce mec.

\- Hum. Bon, je te passe les débuts laborieux où j'osais ni le regarder ni lui parler vraiment. Le pauvre a quasi monologué pendant près d'une heure. Mais après six coupes de champagne…

\- Six ?! Ah bah putain t'as du payer une blinde !

\- La soirée m'a coûté presque 580€…

Estomaqué, il m'observe en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Putain de merde…

\- Comme tu dis…

\- Tu dois être sacrément dans la merde financièrement maintenant.

\- Je te cache pas que c'est pas brillante ouais. Je vais devoir trouver un boulot trois semaines plus tôt que prévu et donc plus ou moins abréger la partie "vacances" de mon séjour.

\- Ouais je comprends. Et donc il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?

\- Où j'en étais ?

\- T'as galéré pendant une heure.

\- Ah ouais. Bah ensuite, l'alcool aidant, je me suis détendu et on a discuté. Et puis à un moment, je lui ai sorti que je voudrais un copain comme lui.

\- Ah ouais carrément. Mon Keii nul en drague y est allé cash.

\- J'ai jeté un pavé dans sa mare. Et je me suis mangé un semi râteau.

\- Semi ?

\- Il m'a dit que je lui plaisais beaucoup, mais qu'un hôte a pas le droit de sortir avec un client sous peine de perdre son job.

\- Merde. Mais ça explique pas le semi r… Ah ! Le retard de ce mati, c'était lui ?!

J'opine pour la seconde fois.

\- Il m'a proposé de coucher avec moi dès que je voudrais puisque c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire et m'a filé son portable perso. Ensuite, après avoir payé la douloureuse, je l'ai suivi dans un love hotel.

\- Et vous avez baisé.

\- Ouais. Je pensais être maladroit vu que je l'avais plus fais depuis des mois mais…

\- Mais il a kiffé sa race.

\- Apparemment.

\- Ah bah putain… Tu fais pas les choses à moitié toi. Je te perds de vue deux jours et il t'arrive des trucs de dingue. Alors tu vas le revoir ce Nao ?

\- Tatsuya.

\- Hein ?

\- "Nao" n'est que son nom de scène. Il s'appelle Tatsuya en réalité. Et oui, je pense le revoir, même si ça mènera nulle part.

\- T'es maso mon vieux.

\- Peut-être bien.

\- Nan c'est sûr. T'es un mec sérieux qui veut une relation stable et la moitié de Tokyo a du passer sur ce mec. Tu t'es protégé au moins ?

\- Evidemment, je suis pas inconscient. Mais il m'a dit que j'étais le deuxième en six ans.

\- Et tu l'as cru ? T'es vraiment naïf, vieux.

\- Tu pense que c'est une connerie ?

\- Réfléchis deux secondes, Keii. Avec le recul, est ce que ça te parait plausible qu'un mec aussi canon que tu le dis, faisant un taf basé uniquement sur sa capacité de séduction, en ait abusé seulement deux fois en six ans ?

\- Il a peut-être des valeurs, un sens moral… le respect de lui-même…

\- Mouais… je suis pas convaincu. Pour moi il s'est juste servi de toi, de ton besoin d'affection et de… d'autres choses, pour que tu le baise. Mais bon c'est que mon opinion. T'es grand, tu fais ce que tu veux, conclut-il en s'absorbant dans son reste de pizza désormais froid.


	6. Enfoiré or not enfoiré ?

21h

On a continué la journée au parc avec d'autres attractions, mais j'y avais plus vraiment la tête en fait. J'ai eu beau faire pour rester dans l'ambiance, ce que m'avait dit Guillaume me travaillait. Est-ce que j'étais vraiment si naïf ? Est-ce que Tatsuya avait vraiment joué avec moi en se servant de tout ce que je lui avais confié au cours de la soirée, pour arriver à ses fins à savoir se faire baiser ? Est-ce qu'il avait juste flairé le combo gagnant half + première fois à Tokyo + célibataire depuis longtemps + en manque d'attention/d'affection ?

\- Keii ? Ouh ouh Keii ? T'es avec moi ?

Je regarde Guillaume distraitement.

\- Hum… Ouais ouais…

\- Me dis pas que tu pense encore à ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure ? T'es pas croyable. Si ça se trouve je me goure, hein.

\- Mais si ça se trouve t'as raison. Et j'aime pas ça.

\- Ah la la, j'aurais du fermer ma grande gueule moi. Je le sais pourtant que tu es facilement perturbé, mais il a fallu que je l'ouvre… Tu sais quoi, oublie ce que j'ai dis.

\- Je peux pas, Guillaume. Tes arguments étaient trop justes pour que je les mette de côté comme si de rien était.

Il soupire. Il doit me trouver désespérant.

\- T'es infernal… Alors tu vas faire quoi ?

\- J'en sais rien, c'est bien ce qui m'ennuie justement. Si t'as raison et qu'il a juste…joué avec moi, il niera si je l'en accuse.

\- Alors l'accuse pas, prends-le sur le fait.

\- He ?

\- Attends qu'il sorte du club, planqué quelque part et suis-le.

\- Il peut très bien ne rien faire le jour que j'aurais choisi.

\- Alors fais-le pendant plusieurs jours, genre une semaine. Si c'est vraiment un connard, il se trahira rapidement je pense.

\- Hum… Je sais pas… Je suis pas un stalker.

\- C'est pas une question d'être un stalker, tête de pioche, c'est une question d'en avoir le cœur net. Histoire de savoir si t'as payé un type qui en vaut la peine ou si tu t'es juste fait enfler de plus de cinq cent boules. Et puis merde, t'es mon pote et cette histoire te mine, alors fais ce qu'il faut pour que ça te mine plus. Il est pas tard. Rentre chez toi, prend une bonne douche, essaye de te détendre un peu et retourne là-bas vers l'heure de fermeture. Ok ?

\- D'accord, cédé-je.

\- Mais vraiment hein ?

\- Mais oui ! fais-je, excédé de son insistance, même si elle part d'une bonne intention.

\- Alors à demain matin. Tu me raconteras tout. A plus, fait-il en sortant du métro lorsque les portes s'ouvrent à sa station.

23h

J'ai trainé pour rentrer parce que je réfléchissais. Toute cette affaire tourne sans fin dans ma tête et, tout en espérant qu'il se trompe du tout au tout, une part de moi sent que Guillaume a raison. Et que ce que je vais découvrir ce soir ou les soirs à venir me plaira pas du tout. Qu'est ce que je vais faire si Tatsuya est vraiment un enfoiré ? Il a aucun compte à me rendre, mais abuser des gens, c'est dégueulasse et s'il y a bien un truc que je peux pas supporter, c'est qu'on me prenne pour un con.

Dans ce genre de cas, le gentil Keiichiro change du tout au tout. Espérons que j'ai pas à en arriver là, j'aime pas ça.

21 octobre 2015

00h45

Ca fait un quart d'heure que je suis en planque derrière un bout de mur qui me donne une bonne vue sur l'entrée du Blue Dragoon. Je sais que ma démarche est légitime, mais je suis pas du tout à l'aise, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un pervers ou un stalker et ça fait pas plaisir. En plus, je caille un peu parce que, comme un con, j'ai pas pris de fringues chaudes en partant et il y a du vent ce soir. Et comme j'ai un quart d'heure d'avance sur l'heure de fermeture du club en plus et qu'hier, il en est pas sorti avant une heure et quart, j'ai pas fini de me les geler.

D'ailleurs, en partant, j'ai du résumer

01h25

Je suis gelé… Qu'est ce qu'il fout, bordel ? Y'a une soirée spéciale ce soir ou quoi ? Pourvu que non, je vais pas rester à me cailler jusqu'à deux heures du… ah ! Le voilà ! Merde, il est encore plus canon qu'hier… Non non, Keii, te laisse pas déconcentrer, rappelle-toi pourquoi t'es là.

Enfin il a quand même l'air vachement seul là… Je veux dire, j'ai vu tous les derniers clients se barrer les uns après les autres, du coup… je peux supposer qu'il rentrera seul ce soir. Du coup, j'hésite à rebrousser chemin et à rentrer dormir. Apparemment, soit on lui a prêté des intentions qu'il a pas, soit il avait rien de prévu ce soir. Et j'avoue encore une fois que la première hypothèse m'arrangerait franchement, parce que c'est quand même moins humiliant que "tu t'es fait entuber, Keii". Enfin par acquit de conscience, je le suis quand même discrètement pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'au capsule hotel dans lequel il entre. Bon bah affaire classée pour ce soir : impossible de baiser dans ce genre d'endroit, c'est trop étroit. Du coup, je vais vraiment rentrer.

11h15

Plus serein après ma filature de ce matin, j'ai passé une bonne nuit et me voilà rejoignant Guillaume, qui me saute à moitié dessus.

\- Alors ?!

\- Alors rien, réponds-je sans m'offusquer de l'absence de salutation. Il est sorti après tous les clients et il est allé pioncer dans un capsule hotel.

\- Et t'es sûr qu'il t'as pas repéré ?

\- Je pense pas, j'ai fais super gaffe.

\- Ou alors il t'as repéré sans le montre, il est entré dans l'hôtel pour donner le change et que t'abandonne la filature et il est ressorti tout de suite en constatant que t'étais bien parti.

Je le regarde, ébahi.

\- Tu sais que t'as l'esprit tordu ?

\- J'essaye juste de penser à tous les cas de figure, ce qui est pas ton cas.

\- Et ça m'embrouille encore plus que tu le fasses.

\- Désolé, vieux. Mais je te l'ai dis Keii, t'es trop naïf. Ca va finir par te causer des problèmes, tu devrais être un peu plus méfiant.

\- Hum…

\- T'y retourne ce soir ?

Je hoche la tête.

\- Bon bah tu me raconteras. On passe à notre programme du jour ?

\- Le Tokyo Metropolitan Building ?

\- C'est pour ça qu'on est là nan ?

\- Hum.

\- T'es sûr que ça va aller avec ton vertige ?

\- Bah on verra bien. Si tu me vois devenir livide, il sera toujours temps de s'inquiéter.

\- Ok.

On contourne donc des bâtiments en rénovation et je me bouche les oreilles en grimaçant de douleur quand on passe à côté d'un endroit où ils utilisent un marteau-piqueur.

\- Keii ? Ca va pas ? me demande mon pote qui m'a vu faire.

\- J'entends certains ultrasons, alors ce genre de bruit, ça me bousille les tympans, réponds-je une fois qu'on a dépassé l'endroit en question.

Il explose de rire.

\- Trop marrant ! Celle-là on me l'avait jamais faite ! (puis en constatant que moi je rigole pas) Attends t'es sérieux là ? T'entends vraiment les ultrasons ?

\- Certains seulement, corrigé-je pendant qu'on entre dans le bâtiment. Genre je sais quand une télé est allumée même si le son est coupé, parce qu'une télé en marche émet des ultrasons. Une fois, un ami avait téléchargé une application permettant soit-disant d'éloigner les moustiques grâce à des ultrasons… et ça m'a flingué les oreilles.

\- Enorme ! T''es un alien, mon vieux !

Je souris et présente ma sacoche à l'homme chargé du contrôle avant la montée dans l'ascenseur. Guillaume fait pareil et on entre rapidement dedans, avant de monter au quarante-cinquième étage où se situe l'observatoire de la tour nord (il y a deux tours, nord et sud).

\- Si tu te sens mal, insiste pas hein, me dit mon meilleur ami.

\- Hé mais oh ! Ca va bien oui ?! J'ai le vertige, ok, mais je suis pas une fillette, je prend sur moi !

\- Bon bon, comme tu veux. Moi je disais ça pour toi hein.

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais tu t'inquiète trop à mon sujet. Je suis pas en sucre.

\- Ok, je note. Mais du coup, compte pas sur moi en cas de pépin, je t'aurais assez prévenu, marmonne-t-il en me suivant vers l'une des énormes fenêtres qui courent autour de l'étage.

Il dit ça, mais je sais qu'il m'aidera quand même si je vais pas bien.

Wow… On peut dire qu'il y a une sacrée marche. J'ai eu beau fanfaronner et faire mon bonhomme y'a deux minutes, je remercie l'architecte qui a eu la très bonne idée de munir chacune de ces baie vitrées d'un large parapet en métal gris. Au moins comme ça, j'ai pas vue sur l'à-pic de sais pas combien de centaines de mètres. Parce que là, clairement, j'en aurais pas mené bien large et Guillaume aurait été en droit de se foutre de moi jusqu'à son départ. Heureusement, l'honneur est sauf.

Après avoir fait le tour, on va reprendre l'ascenseur (après avoir jeté un œil aux tarifs exorbitants du resto) et on est obligés de descendre au premier étage parce que l'ascenseur va pas plus bas. Pour retourner au rez-de-chaussée, il faut prendre un escalator. Ils sont quand même bizarres des fois ces japonais.

Le même schéma se répète avec la tour sud, puis on décide de s'acheter de quoi pique-niquer et d'aller manger au Shinjuku Gyoen, un parc qu'on dit magnifique… parce qu'avec tout ça, il est midi et demi passé et on crève la dalle.

13h45

è .dalle. Mais vraiment, hein, c'est pas juste une expression. Entre le moment où on est passés au combini pour acheter la bouffe, le trajet en métro jusqu'à Shinjuku, le trajet à pieds jusqu'au parc (entrée payante à 400 yens chacun) et la recherche d'un endroit sympa où bouffer, il est quasiment 14h quand on se pose enfin. Inutile de dire que les chips, les bâtonnets de crudités, la réglette de mini sandwichs, les deux onigiris et le gâteau roulé à la crème fouettée font pas long feu. J'engloutis le tout et il en reste pas une miette pour les piafs qui arrêtent pas de se poser pas loin de nous Y compris un énorme corbeau qui a l'air de nous regarder chelou. J'arrive pas à piger pourquoi ces bestioles sont si énormes par rapport aux nôtres. Elles sont génétiquement modifiées comme les araignées de Spiderman ou quoi ?

Bref, après bouffer, on va se balader dans le parc. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'on est pas dérangés par la foule. Y'a une poignée de gens, dispersés sur toute la surface, ce qui fait peu de monde, alors on a tout le loisir de prendre les photos qu'on veut des petits bâtiments typiques qui se reflètent sur les étangs, du jardin japonais aux arbres impeccablement taillés etc…

Jusqu'à ce que, des haut-parleurs tellement bien planqués qu'on les voit pas, une voix féminine (on dirait la même que celle qui fait les annonces dans le métro), fasse gentiment comprendre aux visiteurs que c'est pas qu'ils gênent mais que ce serait cool qu'ils se cassent maintenant merci. Bah ouais, il est 15h30 et on avait pas fait gaffe que le parc fermait à 16h (à Tokyo, temples et parc suivent le cycle de la journée, donc ils ouvrent quand le jour se lève et ferment quand le jour commence à décliner). Heureusement qu'on avait fait ce qu'on voulait dedans.

En quittant le parc, on croise deux touristes qui s'y dirigent et… on fait nos bâtards, on les préviens pas qu'ils vont se faire refouler à l'entrée. Ouais je sais, c'est pas cool. On est des bad boys mouahaha.

17h45

Le temps qu'on arrive à la Tokyo Tower, il fait totalement nuit, du coup on la voit illuminée, c'est pas plus mal. C'est vrai qu'à part la couleur, elle ressemble vachement à notre Tour Eiffel. Ca me rend un peu… pas vraiment nostalgique parce que ça fait que dix jours que j'ai quitté la France donc c'est un peu tôt pour le mal du pays, mais… Je sais pas, c'est une sensation bizarre.

Enfin bref, on s'offre une délicieuse crêpe au stand situé au pied de la tour, puis Guillaume me sort que ça lui suffit pas. Donc, puisqu'il veut manger plus consistant, on se met en quête d'un resto pas cher.

19h20

On a pris notre temps pour manger, mais si on veut aller au giga 100yen shop de Kinshicho comme prévu, il faut qu'on se bouge le cul fissa ou on sera obligés de se grouiller une fois à l'intérieur.

Ce 100yens shop est situé dans l'un des derniers étages d'un centre commercial et… il occupe carrément tout l'étage, c'est un truc de ouf. Cosmétiques, soins, produits ménagers, articles de coiffure, décorations diverses, jouets et j'en passe. Il y en a vraiment pour tous les goûts, à des prix allant de cent à cinq-cent yens, donc une misère. Tellement une misère même, que si on fait pas gaffe, on peut vite se retrouver avec une addition bien salée. Le panier de Guillaume se remplissant à vue d'œil, je juge utile de le mettre en garde :

\- Fais gaffe, ça va chiffrer à la fin. T'as vraiment besoin de tout ça ?

\- Et toi alors ?

\- Je te ferais remarquer qu'il y a as plus d'une dizaine de trucs dans mon panier. J'ai pris que ce qui va bientôt me manquer genre shampoing, gel douche etc. Toi par contre… Sérieux Guillaume, t'as vraiment besoin d'un… (je chope un truc au hasard dans son panier) chandelier-baromètre ? Pense que tout ce bordel, il faudra que tu le case dans ton sac de voyage au retour en plus de tes fringues.

Il parait sur le point de me répondre un truc, mais soupire juste et va reposer les trois-quarts.

\- Allez viens on va à la caisse, lui dis-je en souriant pour contrecarrer son air déçu.

Finalement, je m'en sors pour à peine plus de mille yens, mais Guillaume, lui, a quand même dépassé les dix-sept mille. Mais pour être honnête, j'avoue que si je m'étais écouté, moi aussi j'aurais probablement dépassé, mais vu la somme colossale que j'ai claqué avec Tatsuya, je peux plus me le permettre. Il va falloir que je tarde pas à demander à Naoki, Ren ou Saori s'ils ont pas des pistes de boulot pour moi.

20h10

\- Tu y retourne ce soir ?

Perdu dans mes pensées dans le métro de retour, j'ai pas percuté que Guillaume me parlait.

\- He?

\- Le Nao… enfin Tatsuya là, tu retourne lui filer le train ce soir ?

\- Hum. Mais si ce soir je constate rien de spécial, j'arrêterais.

\- Mais tu…

\- Non, le coupé-je. Je suis mal à l'aise de faire ça, alors ça suffit. Ce sera la dernière fois.

\- T'es grand, je suppose que tu sais ce que tu fais, soupire-t-il. Mais tu pourras pas dire que je t'avais pas prévenu s'il se passe des trucs louches dans les jours qui viennent.

\- Mais oui, mais oui. Allez file tu vas rater ton arrêt.

\- A demain, Keii.

\- A demain.

22 octobre 2015

00h10

J'ai déjà mis mes chaussures pour sortir, quand la voix de Ren se fait entendre derrière moi.

\- Mais où tu vas, Keii ? Déjà hier t'as découché. Je sais bien que tu me dois aucune explication, mais…

Je tourne la tête vers lui et je remarque qu'il a l'air sincèrement inquiet. Et du coup, je suis bien emmerdé parce que si je lui explique où je vais, il va falloir que je lui explique tout et je sais pas comment il va le prendre.

\- Ecoute, j'ai pas le temps de te raconter là, mais je te dirais tout demain, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- A demain, fais-je en quittant la maison.

J'ai parfaitement conscience de fuir et que ce que je viens de dire est juste un moyen de gagner du temps, mais je voyais pas quoi faire d'autre parce que le temps presse : le dernier métro est aux alentours de l'heure de fermeture du club.

01h02

Cette fois je suis bien couvert, donc j'ai pas froid, mais je suis toujours aussi peu à l'aise d'espionner Tatsuya. Pour la deuxième fois, j'ai vu sortir les derniers clients un par un, puis les hôtes. Tatsuya sort en dernier, puis regarde sa montre et scrute les alentours comme s'il attendait quelqu'un. Non, dites-moi que c'est pas ça…

\- Tatsu !

L'appel, venu de derrière moi, me fait sursauter et je regarde l'inconnu se diriger nonchalamment vers mon amant.

\- Je croyais que tu m'avais posé un lapin, Hiroki-san, sourit Tatsuya.

\- Et manquer notre partie fine habituelle ? Jamais.

En entendant la conversation, je sens ma gorge se serrer. Je suis pas assez idiot pour pas comprendre ce que sous-entend l'expression "partie fine". Enfin peut-être que je me fais des idées et que l'homme est le fameux second à qui il s'est offert… mais au fond de moi, je sens bien que non et que la réalité est bien ce qu'elle semble.

Sans bien savoir ce que je fais, je leur emboite le pas alors qu'ils se dirigent vers le love hotel qui a abrité nos ébats si peu de temps auparavant. J'ai même pas envie de l'intercepter et de lui faire une scène. Faire une scène à un hôte parce qu'il couche avec ses clients, alors qu'on sort pas ensemble, ce serait humiliant et j'ai ma fierté. J'aurais du écouter Guillaume. Lui avait vu clair dans le jeu de mon amant d'un soir. Je me sens tellement crétin d'avoir cru ses beaux discours et de l'avoir laissé me mener où il voulait…

Abattu, plus par ma crédulité que par les faits en eux-mêmes (je ne peux pas me sentir trahi puisque, techniquement, on avait aucun lien), je me dirige vers le capsule hotel pour y prendre une chambre. L'oubli du sommeil, voilà ce qu'il me faut.

08h15

J'ai peu et mal dormi à cause de ma découverte précédente. J'aurais voulu qu'elle ne m'affecte pas autant, mais si on avait de l'emprise sur son inconscient, ça se saurait. Enfin il faut que j'essaye de mettre ça de côté, parce qu'aujourd'hui, on va faire l'excursion à Kamakura qu'on a déjà reportée deux fois par ma faute. On va visiter des tas de temples et de sanctuaires, l'idéal pour oublier mes problèmes.

Je retrouve donc Guillaume et comme d'hab, je suis le dernier.

\- Keii, ce serait cool si t'arrivais à l'heure au moins une fois avant que je reparte hein, me grogne-t-il.

\- Oui, bonjour à toi aussi, Guillaume, ironisé-je en réponse.

\- Oh ça va hein, j'ai bien le droit de t'emmerder un peu, espèce de retardataire chronique.

Pour toute réponse, je me contente de lui tirer la langue.

\- Bravo, très mature.

\- Je fais ce que je veux.

Il y a un silence, puis mon pote change de sujet.

\- Alors ta filature d'hier soir, ça a donné quoi ?

\- On peut parler d'autre chose ?

Il grimace.

\- Merde… Désolé mon vieux. J'aurais vraiment préféré m'être gouré, crois-moi.

\- C'est ma faute, j'ai pas voulu tenir compte de tes avertissements… Ca m'apprendra à accorder trop facilement ma confiance.

\- Hum. Bon allez on est partis. On a un peu de route et pas mal de marche en perspective.

Je hoche la tête, reconnaissant que mon ami s'appesantisse pas sur ce sujet épineux et encore sensible pour moi.

09h20

Première mission en sortant de la gare : trouver le plan pour localiser les différents temples de notre parcours. Le plan est pas dur à trouver, on tombe tout de suite dessus et son examen fait siffler Guillaume.

\- La vache, y'en a une sacrée chiée. On pourra jamais tous les faire, commente-t-il. Surtout que beaucoup ont l'air vachement éloignés les uns des autres. Et le Bouddha géant est même pas dans cette ville.

\- Ouais je sais, il est à Hase. Il faudra qu'on prenne une petite ligne de train spéciale. Enfin pour le moment, on va déjà commencer par faire celui qui est à côté, on verra quelle heure il est quand on aura fini.

\- Ok on fait ça.

09h30

Le temple en question est magnifique et gigantesque car découpé en une multitude de bâtiments au style architectural typique. Partout dans les allées, on croise des personnes âgées armées de carnets de dessin et de crayons, qui profitent du beau temps et du bon air. Voilà qui doit contribuer à la longévité de la vie des japonais.

A un moment, on passe à côté du salon de thé tenu par les moines (500 yens la tasse de thé, soit presque 4€) et un bruit de ouf nous fait sursauter. Mes oreilles ultrasensibles agressées, on se met à chercher l'origine de ce boucan à mi chemin entre une porte qui grince et un piaf pas content. Et en zoomant sur un arbre avec mon appareil photo, je repère… un écureuil gris aplati sur le tronc, presque invisible. Un écureuil quoi ! Un putain d'écureuil qui fait ce bordel en communiquant avec ses potes. Bordel, c'est quoi le problème des animaux dans ce pays ?!

12h10

C'est seulement maintenant qu'on termine la visite. Vraiment magnifique ce temple, mais, comme je l'ai dis, vraiment gigantesque aussi. Maintenant on a faim, alors on est tentés de faire comme pas mal de gens et de manger sur l'un des nombreux bancs… mais bouffer dans l'enceinte d'un temple, ça craint un peu je trouve et l'idée me met mal à l'aise. Guillaume aussi d'ailleurs. Donc, d'un commun accord, on quitte définitivement le périmètre et on part à la recherche d'un endroit moins sacré. On finit donc par se poser sur un banc, à l'ombre d'arbres dans un petit bois qui donne vers un petit temple et on y engloutit notre repas tout en parlant du reste du programme. On tombe rapidement d'accord pour dire que si on veut aller voir le Bouddha géant à Hase et continuer, on peut plus tellement se permettre de perdre du temps à Kamakura même, donc baaaaaah, on en aura fait un seul ici, mais je pense qu'on a fait le plus grand et le plus beau.

13h25

On retourne donc à la gare, direction Hase. Là, il faut prendre une toute petite ligne de métro indépendante, (donc pas payable avec nos cartes SUICA), la Enoshima Electric Railway, pour arriver où on veut. Sauf qu'avec notre bol, ce jour là… c'est un jour de sortie pour les écoles et du coup les trois distributeurs de tickets sont pris d'assaut par des hordes de gamins sans aucune surveillance d'aucun adulte. Déjà autour du temple d'où on vient ça m'avait surpris. Encore une fois, je sais bien que le Japon est le pays le plus sûr du monde et tout ça, mais quand même, une sortie scolaire, c'est pas censé être encadré un minimum ? Là, les mômes sont en freestyle, livrés à eux-mêmes et libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent, y compris n'importe quoi. Genre là, prendre toute la place devant les machines sans laisser aux adultes la possibilité d'y accéder et les doubler quand par hasard ils arrivent à proximité. Nan mais sérieusement quoi, les profs pouvaient pas acheter les tickets en avance et leur donner, histoire que les mioches foutent pas le bordel ?! C'est de la logique quand même, merde !

C'est en pestant (intérieurement, c'est pas mon genre de passer mes nerfs sur des enfants) que j'accède enfin au distributeur devant lequel je faisais la queue et je remarque que Guillaume, lui, s'est mieux démerdé que moi vu qu'il a déjà son ticket dans la main. Toujours agacé par le sans-gêne des mouflets (il y en a même un qui a essayé de passer devant moi alors que j'étais déjà devant la machine, faut pas déconner !), je tape rapidement sur l'écran, paye les mille neuf-cent yens demandés… et percute que j'ai fais une connerie au moment où mes tickets tombent. Ouais ouais, MES tickets. J'ai tellement pas fais gaffe à ce que je faisais, que j'ai pris un carnet. De dix putains de tickets dont je vais jamais me servir. Merde, c'est pourtant pas comme si j'avais du pognon à gaspiller comme ça pour rien.

Je m'extirpe de la file de gamins en grognant contre moi-même et Guillaume remarque que je tire la tronche, donc forcément, il me questionne. Et se fout bien de moi quand je lui explique.

\- C'est bon, tu t'es bien marré, on peut y aller maintenant ? râlé-je.

\- Oh allez Keii, fais pas la gueule.

\- Ca se voit que c'est pas ton fric. Quasi deux mille yens, dans ma situation actuelle, c'est énorme.

\- Bah ouais, mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, mon vieux, la prochaine fois tu feras gaffe. Ca te servira de leçon au moins.

Je réponds pas et me dirige vers le quai du métro spécial. Où, encore une fois, il y a plein de mômes. Bah ouais vu qu'ils ont pris les tickets. Je grogne de nouveau, ce qui agace mon pote.

\- Bon, t'as l'intention de faire ton papi grincheux encore longtemps ? Parce que si c'est pour que tu fasses la gueule tout le reste de la journée, autant rentrer à Tokyo hein, c'est pénible.

\- Désolé, soupiré-je.

Il s'apprête à répliquer, quand le petit métro arrive à quai. Il est marrant ce métro d'ailleurs. D'extérieur, on dirait presque un vieux tramway.

Il faut que cinq minutes pour rallier Hase depuis Kamakura et on arrive direct en bas de la rue commerçante qui traverse la petite ville. Bon alors, il est où ce Bouddha géant ? Ce serait cool qu'on trouve un plan.

N'en trouvant pas après dix minutes de recherche, on décide finalement de la plus intelligente des solutions : suivre le flot de touristes qui vont très probablement au même endroit que nous. Et ça rate pas, on arrive rapidement à l'endroit… et on est un peu déçus.

\- C'est ça le Bouddha géant ? fait Guillaume en observant la sculpture malgré tout impressionnante qui trône en plein milieu de la cour. Je voyais ça plus… géant.

\- Ouais moi aussi. Là il est grand, mais de là à le qualifier de géant, c'est très exagéré.

Bon, on prend quand même des photos et on fait quand même le tour du temple qui est sympa, mas on s'éternise pas. On va même pas sous le Bouddha parce qu'il fallait encore payer. Je me demande quand même ce qu'il peut bien y avoir de si intéressant à voir SOUS une statue. Mais du coup, je saurais pas.

14h25

Vu qu'on est à côté, on décide de jeter un œil à un autre petit temple situé à proximité, mais on rentre pas parce qu'il faut encore payer et on se dirige tant bien que mal vers la plage où on se pose un moment même s'il fait pas super beau. A part quelques personnes qui font la même chose que nous, elle est d'ailleurs déserte, ce qui est pas très étonnant à cette période de l'année. L'eau, par contre, est nettement plus peuplée : des tas de surfeurs et de véliplanchistes s'en donnent à cœur joie dans les vagues. J'en avais jamais vu autant en une seule fois.

15h

En repartant de la plage, on tombe sur un temple qui nous avait échappé et comme celui-ci, ô miracle, est gratuit, on y entre. Il est plutôt sympa, surtout les allées de tori et la vue imprenable sur l'enfilade de tori géants dans le lointain qu'on a quand on va sur le promontoire.

Il est presque 16h quand on décide de repartir vers Kamakura, donc on reprend la rue commerçante et j'en profite pour chercher un omiyage pour Naoki et Ren. Tradition japonaise oblige, il faut toujours ramener un petit cadeau à ses hôtes quand on va quelque part en dehors de la ville où on habite. Au grand désespoir de Guillaume, je m'arrête donc dans presque chaque boutique en cherchant quelque chose de typique mais de pas trop cher. En bouffe de préférence, vu que c'est ce que préfèrent les japonais comme omiyage. Je finis par me décider pour deux paquets de biscuits sous forme de galettes avec le Bouddha géant imprimé en noir dessus. Plus typique y'a pas je crois et en plus, je m'en sors pour seulement cent quarante yens. Parfait.

16h45

On a marché quasi non stop depuis ce matin à part quand on a mangé et à la pause sur la plage, donc on commence à être franchement claqués et à avoir mal aux pieds. Finalement, heureusement qu'on a pas fais le circuit qu'on pensait faire au départ quand on avait prévu l'excursion, parce qu'on serait certainement morts sur la route, d'épuisement. J'exagère bien sûr, mais globalement…

Du coup, une fois revenus à Kamakura, on décide de se prendre un moment pour boire un coup dans un McDo. Sauf qu'il y a du y avoir un beug au moment de la commande ou alors je me suis pas assez bien exprimé, mais au lieu du grand coca que je voulais, je me retrouve avec un moyen et Guillaume, qui avait demandé un petit café glacé, se retrouve avec une boisson XXL qu'il arrivera jamais à finir, parce que le café glacé, c'est quand même spécial.

17h10

On est tous les deux dans le premier de nos trains de retour et cette fois encore, je pique du nez à cause de la fatigue. Il me faut toute ma vigilance pour ne rater aucun arrêt et aucune correspondance.

Il est donc 18h45 quand je passe la porte et inutile de dire que je suis seul vu qu'il est tôt. Du coup je vais prendre une douche et me pose comme une loque sur le canapé du salon. J'ai envie de rien faire et je sais même pas si je vais avoir le courage de ressortir pour me trainer au Lawson chercher de quoi manger.

20h10

J'ai fini par me trainer jusqu'au Lawson quand même parce qu'il fallait bien que je mange, mais à peine mon repas fini, j'ai recommencé à m'assoupir. Remarquez, pourquoi je m'en priverais ? Rien me presse demain matin vu que Guillaume me lâche.

?h

Je suis réveillé en sursaut par le retour de Ren qui fait un boucan d'enfer. Encore dans le coltard, je comprends rapidement qu'il a bu, parce qu'il a pas du tout la même attitude que d'habitude.

\- Ren ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te réveille, ça se voit nan ?

Ah ah. Oui logique mais ça répond pas à ma question.

\- D'accord et à part ça ?

\- Tu devais pas m'expliquer un truc ?

\- Si mais vu que tu as bu, il y a peu de chances que tu te souvienne de ce que je t'expliquerais. Et comme j'ai pas tellement envie de me répéter, alors on verra ça quand tu seras sobre. Donc bonne nuit, ajouté-je en me levant pour me diriger vers l'escalier.

Sauf que j'avais aucun moyen de prévoir sa réaction, alors je sursaute comme un taré quand il fait qu'un bond jusqu'à moi et plaque violemment ses paumes de chaque côté de moi, sur les montants de l'escalier.

\- Explique… fait-il d'un ton menaçant qui lui va pas du tout.

Ouah, il me fait quoi là ? En plus, vu son haleine chargée (je peux que la sentir parce que son visage est à dix centimètres du mien), il a pas du boire que du sake. Beurk c'est la gerbe… C'est pour ça que je bois jamais autant.

\- Ok, ok, mais recules-toi d'abord. Je pourrais devenir ivre rien qu'avec ton haleine. Pourquoi t'as bu comme ça ?

\- Fous-moi la paix. Je tiens très bien l'alcool.

C'est vrai qu'il a l'air vachement lucide, mais j'ai vu assez de mecs beurrés pour en reconnaitre quand j'en vois.

\- C'est ça oui. Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre. Allez pousses-toi, tu shlingue, fais-je en posant une main sur son torse pour le forcer à s'éloigner… avant de m'enfuir par l'escalier pour essayer d'atteindre mon lit avant qu'il prenne conscience que je me suis sauvé.

Mais pourquoi ça m'arrive à moiiiiii ?!

Je suis déjà à la moitié de l'échelle, quand je le sens me choper par la taille et me tirer en arrière. Je perds l'équilibre et me vautre sur lui. On tombe tous les deux dans un grand bruit qui doit donner l'impression que le plafond va s'écrouler quand on est dans le salon et la voix de Naoki, rentré sans qu'on l'entende, se fait entendre d'en bas.

\- Ren-san ? Keii ?

\- Naoki ! Viens m'aider ! crié-je en essayant de me dépêtrer de l'étreinte d'ours de mon coloc qui s'est mis à ronfler bruyamment à même le sol sans même paraitre se rendre compte qu'il était tombé.

Merde, il a une force de titan, comment ça se fait ?!

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous fabriquez tous les deux ? fait la voix de Naoki depuis le seuil de la chambre.

Je penche la tête en arrière pour le regarder.

\- On pourra en parler une fois que tu m'auras libéré ? fais-je en gesticulant. Il me serre tellement fort qu'il m'étouffe à moitié.

\- Ouais, désolé. Attend.

A nous deux, il nous faut presque cinq minutes pour défaire l'étreinte de Ren et deux autres pour le trainer tant bien que mal jusqu'à son futon. Il pèse son poids l'animal. Vache j'étais déjà crevé avant, mais là…

\- Donc il s'est passé quoi pour que ce soit l'apocalypse quand je rentre ? reprend Naoki une fois qu'on est assis tous les deux sur son lit.

\- C'est un peu compliqué. Ca a débuté hier soir quand je suis sorti…

Et je lui raconte tout d : l'appel de Saori, mes hésitations, le club, ma nuit avec Nao, les doutes de Guillaume, ma première filature infructueuse, mon retour à la maison après la journée du lendemain, ma promesse à Ren… et je conclus :

\- Et ce soir il est rentré complètement bourré en exigeant que je tienne ma promesse, mais comme il était pas en état de comprendre, j'ai refusé et ça l'a rendu enragé. Il m'a bloqué alors que j'allais monter dormir et quand je me suis sauvé, il m'a attrapé pendant que je montais l'échelle et on est tombés tous les deux. C'est quoi son problème ?

Naoki a l'air embêté d'un coup et se passe une main dans les cheveux en fuyant mon regard. Je sais pas si c'est parce qu'avec mon histoire il a appris que je suis gay et que ça l'embarrasse… ou pour autre chose.

\- Merde, je pensais pas qu'il irait jusque là…

\- He ?

\- Ren-san est… comment dire… Il est comme toi, mais ile combat ça depuis des années. Seulement parfois il y arrive pas, alors dans ces cas-là, il boit. Trop. Et ça peut dégénérer. Désolé que t'aie eu à subir ça.

Heu… Minute, minute, minute… Je sais bien que mon cerveau est obscurci par la fatigue, mais… est ce que j'ai bien compris ce que je pense avoir compris ?

\- Tu veux dire qu'il… et que moi…

Il hoche la tête.

\- Oui et sans le savoir tu lui as déclenché ce qu'il appelle une "crise d'homosexualité"…

Bah merde alors. Celle-là, on me l'avait jamais faite.

\- Et comment il en sort ?

\- En s'éloignant de l'objet de son… attirance.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je crains de comprendre.

\- Ce qui veut dire…

\- Oui. Je suis désolé, Keii, je te trouve très sympa et tout, mais pour le bien de Ren-san, je vais te demander de quitter la maison dès que possible.

Alors là, je suis sur le cul. Je suis exproprié parce que l'un de mes colocs est un gay refoulé qui arrive pas à s'assumer. Les bras m'en tombent.

\- Et ça prend effet immédiatement ou j'ai quand même quelques jours pour me retourner ? lancé-je à Naoki, sarcastique.

\- Bien sûr que tu as quelques jours, répond mon second coloc sans relever le sarcasme. On va pas te jeter à la rue.

\- Charmant… Et ce genre de traitement de faveur, d'autres l'ont eu aussi ou j'ai l'exclusivité ? continué-je sur le même ton.

\- Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles, Keii, s'il te plait.

\- Parce que JE rends les choses difficiles ?! m'exclamé-je en bondissant sur mes pieds, foudroyant Naoki du regard. Mais j'avais rien demandé moi ! C'est quand même pas ma faute si ton pote est un gay refoulé incapable de s'assumer !

\- Shhhhhht, tu vas le réveiller…

\- J'en ai rien à foutre, j'ai…. Oh putain, là ça me gave, c'est bon ! Je vais faire un tour !

\- Keii…

\- Nan c'est bon, lâche-moi, tu me soule !

Sur ces mots, je vais mettre mes chaussures et sort en refermant violemment la porte coulissante derrière moi. Putain de bordel de merde ! Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ce genre de truc foireux, merde ?!

Je m'arrête seul au niveau de l'école maternelle et soupire lourdement. Je suis dans un sacré pétrin moi maintenant…


	7. Il me faut un appart et un boulot

Je vais m'asseoir sur une balançoire du parc à côté, histoire d'essayer de réfléchir à ce qui m'arrive. J'étais déjà pas dans une situation financière réjouissante après ma "soirée Nao", mais là c'est carrément la cata. Je sais vraiment pas comment je vais m'en sortir. Parce que je trouverais très difficilement un autre logement aussi peu cher que ce que j'ai payé pour un mois chez eux.

23 octobre 2015

01h55

Je rentre une heure plus tard et trouve un mot sur le canapé. Un mot de Naoki. Mais vu que c'est lui qui me vire, je suis pas sûr d'avoir méga envie de le lire. Enfin je suis pas rancunier (pas trop du moins), donc je le prend quand même.

"Keii,

Je comprends que tu sois en colère, parce que tu n'es pour rien dans cette situation et crois-moi, je regrette vraiment de te demander de partir… Mais tant que tu seras là, Ren-san n'ira pas mieux et je veux qu'il se remette parce qu'il est plus important que tout pour moi, même s'il n'en sait rien.

Mais comme c'est notre faute si tu te retrouve sans toit, je vais t'en chercher un moi-même. Et si t'as besoin d'un boulot, je m'arrangerais aussi pour t'en trouver un. De cette façon, tu m'en voudras peut-être moins.

Naoki"

Je soupire lourdement. Bon… déjà mes soupçons informulés concernant le protectionnisme de Naoki envers Ren sont confirmés. Et je suppose… que s'il m'aide comme il l'a dit pour l'appart (et le boulot ! Comment il a deviné ?!), ça efface le fait qu'il me vire de chez eux. Enfin du moins si ça fonctionne vraiment.

Misère, quand je vais raconter ça à Guillaume… J'aurais du accrocher tout de suite le talisman "éloigne les calamités" que j'ai acheté dans un temple… En tout cas, elle va devoir être sacrément puissante, cette amulette, pour contrebalancer ma légendaire poisse. Comment il est humainement possible d'avoir autant de malchance ? Faudrait que je me fasse greffer des talismans anti-poisse partout…

Bref, il faut vraiment que j'aille dormir maintenant, il est genre 02h du mat'. Heureusement que j'ai rien de prévu demain matin, comme ça je pourrais me reposer un peu. En espérant que Saori n'ait pas une soudaine idée géniale.

09h

J'ouvre un œil. La maison est calme, mes futurs ex-colocs sont partis et un coup d'œil à mon portable m'apprend que Saori n'a pas encore eu d'autre révélation me concernant. Je suis donc tranquille pour penser au merdier dans lequel je suis. Et j'ai beau réfléchir, je pige vraiment pas comment j'ai pu en arriver là, c'est du grand n'importe quoi. En plus, un truc qui me fait chier un maximum avec cette histoire, c'est que je vais devoir tout recommencer à zéro au niveau des points de repère. Dire que j'avais réussi à retenir le chemin entre la gare et la maison sans me perdre et maintenant… Raaaaaah ça me rend diiiiiingue !

Je bâille et m'étire dans tous les sens, puis descend de mon lit en manquant me tauler comme tous les matins (j'ai même une cicatrice sur le bras droit, à l'endroit où je me fais mal régulièrement avec le métal du lit), puis descend et manque me vautrer dans l'escalier parce que mon portable sonne. Je suis prêt à parier que c'est Saori vu que je lui ai pas encore fait mon rapport. D'ailleurs ça me surprend qu'elle se soit pas manifestée avant. La question est : est ce que j'ai envie de lui raconter ma débâcle ? Pas vraiment. Que Guillaume soit au courant est déjà bien suffisant à mes yeux. J'ai quand même un minimum de fierté.

Je me décide quand même à décrocher parce qu'elle insiste.

\- Bonjour Saori-chan, oui je vais bien mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de ce qui s'est passé, désolé, déclaré-je immédiatement pour couper court à toute question.

« Mou, Keii-chan t'avais promis… »

\- Non, tu as entendu ce que tu as voulu. J'avais même pas dis que j'irais.

« Mais tu y es allé. Oui ? Oui ?! »

\- Oui… avoué-je à contrecœur.

« Dis-moi au moins comment c'est à l'intérieur… Hum ? »

Je la vois pas mais, à sa voix, je suis sûr qu'elle fait les yeux de chat potté.

« Keii-chan ? S'il te plait ? »

Je finis par céder à ses suppliques et lui raconte les grandes lignes. Les filles, quelles manipulatrices…

\- Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai "rien" à faire et c'est très urgent, donc je te laisse. A bientôt, Saori-chan, fais-je avant de couper brutalement la communication.

C'est pas très sympa, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de discuter ce matin.

Pourquoi je suis sorti de mon lit déjà ? Ah ouais, sans aucune raison. Bah du coup, je vais y retourner. Peut-être que je vais me rendormir avec un peu de chance.

11h25

Je rouvre un œil. Je me suis vraiment rendormi en fait. Bon… du coup je fais quoi de ma journée jusqu'à 15h ? Rien ? Ouais, c'est bien "rien", c'est ce que je disais à Saori il y a deux heures et demie. Je vais peut-être regarder un drama depuis mon lit. Enfin quoique, je commence à avoir la dalle et le contenu du frigo des gars me plait pas (y'a pas grand-chose de mangeable en fait, je vais quand même pas manger du natto, c'est dégueu. J'ai faim mais quand même pas à ce point, il y a des limites à ce que je peux avaler de bizarre). Sans compter que, sachant que je suis viré de chez eux, j'ai des scrupules à squater leur bouffe et le reste. Du coup, il va quand même falloir que je bouge mon cul jusqu'au Lawson. Ces magasins sont une vraie bénédiction, d'autant qu'il n'y a pas de supermarché dans le coin. J'espère qu'il y en aura un là où j'habiterais.

13h

J'ai fini par aller chercher mon menu habituel : deux onigiri thon-mayo, une réglette de mini sandwichs, des chips, des bâtonnets de crudités et un gâteau à la crème fouettée. Maintenant je me sens mieux mais il va falloir que je me grouille si je veux pas que Guillaume me refasse une remarque à propos de mes retards systématiques.

15h02

J'ai couru comme un dératé et j'arrive devant mon pote essoufflé comme si j'avais couru un marathon. Là, je sens bien que j'ai arrêté le basket depuis des mois, j'ai plus aucune endurance. Je suis dans un état tellement pitoyable, que Guillaume me tend la boisson qu'il avait à la main et j'en vide la moitié pour me remettre. Misère… Plus. Jamais.

\- Seulement deux minutes de retard… Je suis impressionné, Keii.

\- La… ferme…

\- Mais oui on lui dira. Allez le vieux grand-père asthmatique, on y va.

\- On a… deux minutes… nan ?

\- On va pas courir, t'as le temps de te remettre. Respire calmement et ton souffle va revenir.

Je hoche la tête et cinq minutes plus tard, on prend le métro pour aller se balader à Akasaka. On va un peu faire durer le truc, parce qu'on veut voir Roppongi Hills de nuit, il parait que c'est superbe.

17h45

On a fait durer et duuuuuurer la ballade mais maintenant qu'on est à Roppongi Hills, je le regrette pas. Non seulement c'est beau, mais en plus on a une vue super sympa de la Tokyo Tower illuminée. On passe devant TV Asahi (qui ne se visite pas au contraire de Fuji TV) devant le bâtiment de laquelle il y a un petit tournage (qu'on identifie pas parce qu'on est trop loin), devant le bâtiment qui abrite le Festival International du Film de Tokyo qui a commencé le 10 et finit le 31, on longe une rue sur le trottoir de laquelle il y a une sculpture qui est en réalité un banc (et franchement, on dirait trop pas)… Bref c'est plutôt sympa. Mais j'avoue mon envie de retourner au carrefour de Shibuya. Je sais plus si je l'ai déjà dis, mais il me fascine ce carrefour. Déjà par sa taille colossale, mais aussi par le fait que tant que le feu est rouge, la foule de gens qui va traverser forme une ligne parfaite… qui dégénère en nawak dès que le feu passe au vert parce qu'alors, c'est l'anarchie, tout le monde traverse où ça lui fait plaisir dans un WTF total. Ce carrefour est un contraste à lui tout seul et, à ce titre, mes yeux, symbolise à mes yeux parfaitement la société japonaise.

19h

On s'est posés dans un resto rapide, mais maintenant qu'on a arrêté de bouger et qu'on mange juste, je suis rattrapé par mes soucis d'appart et de boulot. Et j'en ai pas encore parlé à Guillaume, j'ai pas envie qu'il s'inquiète alors qu'il repart pour Paris après-demain.

Mais du coup, je dois faire une drôle de tête, parce qu'il pose ses baguettes et me fixe.

\- Toi je te connais, quand tu fais cette tronche et qu'en prime tu bouffe pas alors que t'es un ventre à pattes, c'est que t'as un problème, alors accouche. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

\- Hélas non, y'a pas grand-chose à faire.

\- Accouche quand même l'histoire.

Je soupire.

\- D'accord. De toute façon, tu me foutras pas la paix tant que je t'aurais pas raconté.

\- Exactement. Donc ?

Du coup je lui explique la tuile qui m'est tombée dessus en commençant par "l'agression" de Ren, puis le retour de Naoki et sa réaction.

\- Et bah putain, tu fais vraiment pas les choses à moitié toi. Comment tu vas faire ?

\- Naoki a dit qu'il allait me trouver un toit, alors je vais attendre quelques jours vu qu'il me met pas à la porte tout de suite. Si d'ici une semaine, j'ai rien, je me démerderais.

\- C'est censé me rassurer ça ? Merde, Keii, t'es au courant que tu retrouveras jamais un loyer aussi peu cher que…

\- Je sais très bien tout ça, merci, le coupé-je. De toute façon, faut aussi que je trouve un taf de façon pressante, alors je ferais d'une pierre deux coups.

\- Saute-lui dessus quand il rentre –pas dans le sens littéral hein- vu que c'est lui qui t'as foutu dans cette merde. Et entre parenthèse, je pense que ton coloc a des vues sur le gay refoulé.

\- Nan tu crois ? ironisé-je. C'est évident ça, Guillaume. Dans le cas contraire, il m'aurait pas écrit que Ren était "plus important que tout pour lui". J'espère juste que Ren va bientôt arrêter de refouler son homosexualité, sinon ils vont être malheureux tous les deux.

\- Comment tu peux penser à leur bien après ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

\- Parce que même si ça m'a foutu en rogne au départ, quelque part, je comprends ce que ressent Naoki. A sa place, si j'avais quelqu'un que j'aimais, moi aussi je voudrais probablement le protéger quitte à passer pour un égoïste.

\- Keii…

\- Prend pas ce ton paternaliste avec moi, tu sais très bien que ça me gave.

\- Je sais pas comment tu fais. Moi un truc comme ça, ça me rendrait juste enragé.

\- Bon, on peut parler d'autre chose ?

\- Ok, mais tu me tiendras au courant, hein ? Même une fois que je serais parti.

\- Mais oui…

22h45

Lui sauter dessus quand il rentre… il en a de bonnes, le Guillaume. C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ça. Encore une fois, je me sens plus à ma place à la maison maintenant. Du coup ça me parait déplacé de… "harceler" Naoki même si c'est lui qui a proposé de me trouver un appart. Mais comme en même temps ça me travaille cette histoire… Raaaaaah je vais virer dingue à force de réfléchir à tout ça ! C'était quand même plus simple quand je faisais juste le touriste et que je savais rien à propos de Ren…

De la salle de bain, j'entends la porte d'entrée coulisser. Ren ou Naoki ? Je préférerais encore que ce soit Naoki, parce que je suis mal à l'aise avec Ren maintenant. Comme si j'étais un sale allumeur qui s'est fait choper, alors que j'ai rien fais de mal.

Mais en même temps, il y a peu de chances que ce soit Ren vu qu'il rentre toujours à des heures pas possibles.

\- Keii ? T'es là ?

Ouf, c'est Naoki. J'avais beau essayer de me convaincre que ça pouvait pas être Ren, je suis soulagé de constater que c'est effectivement pas lui.

\- Oui, fais-je assez fort pour qu'il m'entende en reposant ma brosse à dents, avant de le rejoindre.

Il a l'air tout content, je me demande pourquoi.

\- Je l'ai ! s'exclame-t-il en brandissant un bout de papier.

\- T'as quoi ? demandé-je, perplexe.

\- Bah… l'adresse de ton nouvel appart, répond-il d'un air déconfit en constatant que je saisis pas de quoi il parle.

Ah ouais déjà… Ah bah la vache…

\- T'es tellement pressé de te débarrasser de moi, que tu m'as trouvé un appart en vingt-quatre heures ?

\- He ? Mais non, je… Enfin je t'avais promis alors… bafouille-t-il en rougissant.

\- Laisse tomber, je te demande pas de justifications. Alors cet appart ?

Il a l'air perdu et met quelques secondes avant de retrouver le fil de ses pensées.

\- Heu… ouais donc il est à Machida et comme c'est un pote à moi qui propose une des chambres, j'ai vu avec lui pour que tu paye la même chose qu'ici.

\- Cool.

Ca c'est sympa, il était pas obligé.

\- Tiens, je t'ai fais un plan, parce que c'est un peu galère à trouver les premières fois, dit-il en me tendant ledit plan.

Génial… Ca veut dire que je vais encore passer des jours à me perdre pour rentrer et à devoir demander mon chemin sans arrêt… Joie et bonheur, youpi…

\- Merci. Si t'entend parler d'un boulot aussi, je suis preneur parce que là, je vais bientôt être à sec.

\- Pas de souci, je te tiens au courant. On garde le contact de toute façon et puis t'es pas dehors à la minute, ne. Prend le temps d'aller voir l'appart, de faire connaissance avec Tomo.

\- Ouais, j'irais demain. Thank you, mec.

Ok, donc mon futur nouveau coloc s'appelle Tomo. Bah j'espère qu'on s'entendra. Et qu'il est hétéro celui-là.

24 octobre 2015

10h

J'ai prévenu Guillaume hier soir que je passais pas l'aprèm avec lui parce que j'allais voir mon futur appart et il a réagi comme moi en disant que Naoki était franchement pressé de me virer pour avoir fait si vite. Du coup, il a insisté pour venir avec moi et comme c'est la dernière journée qu'il passe au Japon, j'ai pas pu lui dire non. Donc il me retrouve à Ueno-Okachimachi dans une petite demie heure.

10h30

Je sais pas comment il a fait, mais il m'a dit "10h30" et il est l'heure pile quasi à la seconde près quand il arrive quoi. Impressionnant de ponctualité.

\- Yo Keii !

\- Yo, fais-je, amusé, avant de percuter que c'est l'une des dernières fois où j'entends parler et parle français, ce qui efface mon sourire.

\- Bah cache ta joie, hein. Qu'est ce que t'as encore ? A force de te faire des cheveux, tu vas en avoir des blancs, mon vieux. (il rigole à sa blague, puis reprend) Sans déconner pourquoi tu fais cette tronche d'un coup ? Je vais passer mon temps à m'en faire pour toi une fois que je serais parti.

\- Bah justement.

\- Hein ?

\- Je viens de réaliser que tu pars demain et qu'ensuite, j'aurais plus personne avec qui parler français.

\- Ah c'est ça… Putain, tu m'as foutu la trouille, abruti, dit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Mais t'es con, y'aura toujours Skype pour se parler.

\- Rah laisse mes tifs ! râlé-je en les aplatissant de nouveau. Je sais bien qu'il y aura Skype mais c'est quand même pas pareil que t'avoir à côté de moi.

\- Arrête, tu vas me faire chialer, se moque-t-il.

\- Ah la ferme.

\- Bon, on y va ? Sinon ton futur coloc va t'attendre. Comment t'as dis qu'il s'appelait déjà ?

\- Je te l'ai pas dis. Il s'appelle Tomo.

\- Tomo comment ?

\- Aucune idée, Naoki me l'a pas dis.

\- Et t'as pas pensé à lui demander ?

\- … Non…

\- C'est malin ça.

\- Ouais bon ça va, je peux pas penser à tout non plus, grogné-je parce que je déteste qu'il appuie là où ça fait mal.

\- Tu peux pas ne penser à rien non plus. C'est du bon sens là quand même, Keii. T'as son numéro au moins, pour le prévenir quand on sera en bas de l'immeuble ?

\- Naoki l'a écrit sur le plan…

\- C'est déjà ça.

Tout en parlant, il passe sa carte SUICA sur le lecteur intégré au portillon… et rien ne se passe.

\- Oh nan… J'ai plus assez, je vais devoir remettre du fric dedans. Alors que je pars demain, ça me fait chier.

\- C'est pas comme si t'avait le choix. De toute façon tu devras recharger demain pour prendre le Skyliner de retour qui coûte un bras, alors autant que tu le fasses une bonne fois et tu seras tranquille, lui dis-je.

Moi j'ai déjà passé le portillon, donc je le laisse y aller seul et il me rejoint cinq minutes plus tard en continuant à pester que "ces putains de transports japonais sont en train de lui coûter les deux reins et les deux bras en plus des yeux". C'est pas faux, c'est le pire poste de dépense à Tokyo étant donné que c'est pas un forfait fixe comme à Paris, mais que le prix de chaque trajet est décompté du montant rechargé à chaque passage de portillons (entrée ou sortie, j'ai du mal à me rappeler). Mais il le sait, ça fait presque douze jours qu'il s'en sert maintenant, donc l'entendre râler me gave.

\- Guillaume, la ferme, fais-je en me dirigeant vers la Oedo Line. Bon, d'après Hyperdia, on en a pour une heure de trajet.

\- Fantastique…

\- Garde ce genre de commentaire pour toi, ok ? Personne t'as obligé à m'accompagner, fais-je remarquer devant son manque d'enthousiasme.

\- Et je te rappelle que je pars demain et que donc si je voulais passer encore quelques heures avec toi, j'avais pas tellement d'autre choix.

\- … Vu comme ça… fais-je de mauvaise grâce.

\- Voilà. Donc ta mauvaise humeur à la con, tu te la garde ou ça va mal se mettre.

J'avais pas pensé à ça. Je suis un drôle d'ami pour le coup. Je me sens égoïste et un peu minable.

Il y a un silence et il me regarde, puis soupire.

\- C'est bon, te prend pas la tête non plus, y'a pas mort d'homme. T'as pas un caractère facile des fois quand même.

\- Je sais.

\- Et en plus j'ai pas dis ça pour que tu culpabilise mais pour faire comprendre mes raisons à la tête de pioche que tu es. Allez, en route cette fois et souris. Tu vas visiter ton nouvel appart, c'est un truc heureux.

Je hoche la tête et m'abime dans mes pensées… au point qu'on loupe presque l'arrêt Shinjuku-Nishiguchi. Du coup, on s'éjecte littéralement du métro juste avant que la petite musique associée à cette station (il y en a une par station) qui annonce la fermeture des portes du métro et du quai, se fasse entendre. On l'a échappée belle.

\- Keii, fais-moi plaisir… dans le prochain train, fais gaffe aux stations. II y a que toi qui le connait le chemin.

\- Ouais, désolé.

\- Bon, on va où ?

Je sors de ma poche le papier où j'ai écris le trajet et y jette un œil.

\- Faut qu'on aille à la gare Japan Rail de Shinjuku déjà. Ensuite, faudra trouver la Odakyu-Odawara Line et la prendre jusqu'à Machida.

\- Bon bah on est partis.

Ouais sauf que, au risque de me répéter, cette gare est gigantesque (c'est celle où je m'étais perdu en cherchant une sortie la première semaine) et chercher une ligne de métro, une sortie ou n'importe quoi d'autre dedans, tient au mieux de l'aiguille dans la botte de foin, au pire, du cauchemar absolu. Dans les deux cas, il faut pas être pressé, sinon on est dans la merde. Donc on est dans la merde, parce que Tomo-kun m'attend avant midi, apparemment il a des trucs à faire ensuite d'après Naoki.

Du coup, après un quart d'heure le nez en l'air pour essayer de repérer le panneau rectangulaire vert qui indique toutes les gares Japan Rail, Guillaume perd patience et s'approche d'un passant. Sachant qu'il parle pas japonais, je doute fortement que sa manœuvre réussisse. Et apparemment c'est un epic fail vu la tête qu'il fait en revenant.

\- Demande, toi. Moi ils comprennent rien…

Je m'abstiens de rigoler parce qu'il aimerait pas et tente ma chance à mon tour, avec plus de succès.

\- Bon bah je sais pas comment on s'est démerdés, fais-je en revenant vers lui, mais on est partis totalement à l'opposé. C'est de l'autre côté de la gare.

\- Ah mais putain, c'est quoi ces gares ?! Le métro parisien est quand même plus simple !

\- Tu dis ça parce que t'es parisien. Apparemment les touristes japonais trouvent notre métro bien plus compliqué, fais-je en étalant ma science pour cacher que je pense un peu comme lui. Et puis Châtelet est un peu comme Shinjuku tu crois pas ?

\- Nan, clairement pas, répond-il avec la plus totale mauvaise foi.

\- Chauvin va, rigolé-je.

Après avoir donc retraversé la gare, on arrive enfin où il faut et on va récupérer cette ligne dont j'avais jamais entendu parler avant de voir son nom sur le site : la Odakyu-Odawara Line, dans laquelle on finit par s'installer en direction d'Odawara.

\- Y'a combien de stations avant la nôtre ? me demande Guillaume.

\- Ouh là, t'as le temps, vieux : y'en a vingt-cinq.

\- Oh putain…

\- Je t'ai prévenu qu'il y en avait pour un peu plus d'une heure pourtant, hein.

\- Ouais mais je pensais… je sais pas moi, que t'avais compté la recherche des gares et de l'appart, par exemple.

\- Ah nan nan, c'est juste les transports quand je t'indique une durée.

\- Bon bah j'espère que ton futur nouveau coloc est pas un gay refoulé lui, sinon ça va finir par devenir problématique.

Je le regarde, stupéfait.

\- C'est exactement ce que je me disais ce matin.

\- Et s'il est gay tout court et qu'il est à ton goût, bah… repense à l'épisode Nao avant d'attaquer.

\- Nan mais c'est bon, je suis pas là pour ça et puis bon, ça m'a servi de leçon, je te l'ai déjà dis.

\- C'est déjà ça.

11h37

Je jette un regard nerveux à mon portable. Putain, le temps passe de ouf… Si on est pas à l'appart dans exactement vingt-trois minutes, Tomo va se barrer et on aura fait tout ce trajet pour des prunes… Allez le métro, grouiiiiiille…

\- Ah le revoilà, mon Keii stressé des déplacements. Ca faisait quasi douze jours qu'il avait pas pointé le bout de son nez, je trouvais ça louche. Relax, vieux, il reste que deux stations.

\- Oui mais si on trouve pas l'appart tout de suite, hein ?!

\- Et bah t'appellera pour dire qu'on est pas loin et qu'on arrive. Il doit quand même pas être à cinq minutes ce type.

Ce mec est le flegme incarné, je sais pas comment il fait. Le voir si zen alors que moi je suis tendu comme un string sur le cul d'un sumo, ça me stresse encore plus. J'ai l'impression de jouer ma vie là.

11h57

Ca y est on est enfin devant la porte de l'immeuble, j'ai mon portable dans la main et j'ai composé le numéro. Ca sonne. Instant de vérité.

« Asamoto. »

Ah tiens il s'appelle Asamoto Tomo.

\- Heu bonjour Tomo-kun. Je suis Koyama Keiichiro, l'ami de Naoki.

« Koyama Keiichiro ? » (il bouffe, puis m'indique) Deuxième étage, porte gauche.

La porte s'ouvre dans un "bzzz" caractéristique et j'échange un regard surpris avec Guillaume.

\- C'est le deuxième que mon nom surprend. Saori aussi avait été étonnée, mais je pige pas pourquoi. Koyama est un nom banal et Keiichiro est courant aussi comme prénom.

\- Bah laisse tomber. Allons-y.

On monte donc jusqu'au deuxième et un mec d'environ vingt-cinq ans (supposément, parce que les asiats, c'est très difficile de leur donner un âge, j'en suis un bon exemple et pourtant je suis métis) est derrière une porte déjà ouverte.

\- Salut, je suis Asamoto Tomohiro, mais en effet, tu peux m'appeler Tomo. T'es venu avec ton copain, c'est cool.

\- Ouh là, je t'arrête tout de suite, on est pas en couple, Guillaume aime les filles.

Ce qui laisse supposer que moi non, mais comme visiblement l'idée de l'homosexualité le rebute pas… Enfin en même temps, ce serait étrange que ça le rebute alors qu'il est ami avec Naoki.

Il nous laisse entrer, referme la porte et se tourne vers moi.

\- Sans déconner maintenant, c'est quoi ton vrai nom ?

\- Mais… c'EST mon vrai nom ! m'exclamé-je. Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec ça à la fin ?!

\- Sans déconner ? Putain c'est ouf ! Hattori m'avait prévenu qu'il m'envoyait "Keii", mais je pensais pas que…

Hattori ? C'est qui encore celui-là ? Ah oui, c'est Naoki. J'ai du écrire son nom de famille sur les papiers d'immigration, mais comme je l'utilise jamais, j'ai fini par l'oublier. Hattori Naoki et Yamashita Ren.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui est si ouf à la fin ?! le coupé-je, un peu agacé de tant de mystères autour de mon nom.

\- T'es vraiment pas au courant ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Que t'as un homonyme célèbre.

\- He ? Ah non je savais pas.

Ca explique leur surprise du coup.

\- Et il fait quoi ?

\- C'est un chanteur en fait.

\- Ah bon.

Ca fait drôle de me dire qu'il y a un Koyama Keiichiro célèbre. Faudra que j'écoute ce qu'il fait tiens, par curiosité.

\- Bon, on le visite cet appart ? lance Guillaume que toute cette histoire doit profondément ennuyer.

12h15

On est déjà ressortis. Bien obligés puisque Tomo devait partir retrouver sa copine. L'appart est pas immense, mais il est vraiment sympa et même si ma chambre est pas grande je serais seul dedans au moins. "Tu peux ramener des mecs, ça me dérange pas", qu'il m'a dit en me faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui m'a embarrassé sans que je me l'explique vu que je suis pas prude sur le sujet du sexe. Chelou.

Au moment où on se dirige vers le métro, mon portable sonne. Soupçonnant un nouvel appel de Saori, je décroche sans même regarder l'identité de mon correspondant.

\- Oui ? fais-je, amusé de son entêtement.

Et je déchante immédiatement en entendant la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

« Keii ? », fait Nao. « C'est Tatsuya. Pourquoi tu m'as jamais rappelé ? »

Il se fout de moi ou quoi ?

\- C'est qui ? me souffle Guillaume en voyant ma tête.

\- Nao, fais-je de même en couvrant le micro avec mon doigt pour que ledit Nao entende pas notre conversation.

\- Il est gonflé lui, rien l'arrête. Raccroche-lui à la gueule, murmure encore mon meilleur ami tandis que mon interlocuteur s'égosille sur à répéter mon diminutif.

Je secoue la tête pour faire comprendre à mon pote que j'ai une meilleure idée et reviens à Nao.

\- Je suis là, fais-je froidement.

« Ah j'ai cru que ça avait coupé. Alors pourquoi tu m'as pas rappelé ? J'attendais moi. Tu me manque, Keii. »

Vache, c'est vraiment un putain de bon acteur, il mériterait un oscar pour le rôle du mec délaissé par son amant. Si je savais pas ce que je sais, je me sentirais sûrement très coupable à cet instant. Heureusement pour moi, je suis pas assez con pour me laisser prendre à sa comédie.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? fais-je ironiquement.

« Oui vraiment. Tu le sais bien, je te l'ai dis l'autre soir. »

\- En effet, tu l'as dis, admets-je froidement. Mais à combien d'autres tu as dis la même chose ?

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parle ? Keii, je t'ai dis que tu n'étais que le deuxième à… »

\- Je sais très bien ce que tu as dis, Nao, le coupé-je d'une voix de plus en plus glaciale. Seulement c'est faux n'est ce pas ?

« He ? »

\- Ah tu as des problèmes de mémoire peut-être ? Alors laisse-moi te la rafraichir : un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, en costume gris avec une chemise bleu ciel qui a évoqué vos "parties fines habituelles"… Je continue ou la mémoire te revient ?

Il y a un blanc, puis il reprend la parole d'un ton sec totalement différent, qui me fait comprendre qu'il a arrêté sa comédie.

« Tu m'as suivi ? T'as un grain, mon pauvre. »

\- Je voulais une confirmation en fait. Et j'ai failli te croire innocent, parce que la première fois, tu es juste allé dormir dans un capsule hotel. Mais le lendemain…

Il éclate d'un rire sardonique.

« Tu m'as suivi deux fois en plus. Et en quel honneur ? Mon jeu était parfait, alors qu'est ce qui t'as mis la puce à l'oreille ? »

Le fait qu'il m'ait menti sans vergogne et qu'il ait profité de moi a franchement pas l'air de le traumatiser. Je pense que c'est le genre de mec qui a jamais honte de rien. Ne pas avoir de conscience, ça doit être pratique dans son taf.

\- Ca, t'as pas besoin de le savoir.

« Ca m'étonne que tu sois pas venu me faire la scène du mec trompé du coup. »

\- Plutôt crever que faire ça.

« T'as plus de couilles que je pensais. Quand je t'ai vu tellement timide au club, je pensais que t'étais une femmelette, mais en fait… »

\- Je me passerais de tes commentaires, le coupé-je. Me rappelle plus jamais et si je te revois, tu prendras mon poing dans la gueule pour t'apprendre à me prendre pour un con et à te servir de moi, ajouté-je avant de raccrocher brutalement.

\- Keii ? Ca va mon pote ? me demande Guillaume qui a remarqué que j'ai serré le poing droit.

\- Ca va…

\- Il a dit quoi au juste ?

Ah ouais, il a eu que la moitié de la conversation du coup. Donc je lui raconte ce qu'il a entendu.

\- Ah bah la vache, rien l'arrête ce mec.

\- Comme tu dis.

\- Allez oublie-le, il vaut pas la peine que tu te vénère pour lui. Mais tu lui as bien répondu, j'aurais pas fais mieux. Ca ira ton déménagement ? Ca te fait plus d'une heure de trajet avec tes deux giga valises.

\- Ouais c'est bon, je vais gérer, t'inquiète.

En fait c'est surtout que je préférerais crever que demander de l'aide. Ouais, j'ai un peu de fierté. Et Guillaume le sait.

\- Keii… commence-t-il du ton paternaliste que je déteste. Joue pas au con et demande l'aide de Naoki si t'en as besoin, il te doit bien ça après t'avoir foutu dehors.

\- Il s'est rattrapé en me trouvant l'appart.

\- Tu vas pas le défendre en plus nan ? Merde Keii, ce qu'il t'as fait se fait pas, même avec une bonne raison et tu le sais, alors lui trouve pas d'excuses.

Après ça on a décidé d'aller visiter le musée national… mais de sculptures en casques, on a fini par se faire royalement chier, alors on a lâché l'affaire après seulement une heure de visite ennuyeuse. Le bâtiment avait un étage, mais comme je devais en plus traduire les étiquettes explicatives à Guillaume qui lit pas le japonais, ça m'a gavé encore plus vite.

Ensuite on aurait pu aller au musée des sciences situé juste à côté (encadré à gauche par une énorme et bizarre sculpture de baleine et à droite par une locomotive de train à vapeur), mais Guillaume m'a fait remarquer que c'était pas la peine de traverser la planète pour faire un ersatz du palais de la découverte ou de la cité des sciences parisiens. Du coup, j'ai juste accompagné dans les magasins mon pote qui voulait acheter des trucs à sa famille et ses amis et on s'est séparés assez tôt parce qu'il a encore son sac à faire et qu'il a son avion à 11h et quelques demain matin.

25 octobre 2015

08h10

Je rejoins Guillaume à la gare de Ueno. C'est de là qu'on va rejoindre la Keihin-Tohoku/Negishi Linejusqu'à Nippori, d'où on prendra le Skyliner. On en a pour une heure.

Par contre, vive le bordel pour aller à l'aéroport… Pire que pour en venir. Pour choper le Skyliner, il faut prendre un billet de train spécial à mille deux cent quarante yens en plus d'avoir sa SUICA chargée d'au moins deux cent yens. Ca fait cher le trajet. Surtout que pour moi, ça va être multiplié par deux vu qu'il faudra que j'en revienne après l'avoir accompagné. Ca va terminer de ruiner mon compte. Il est vraiment temps que je trouve un taf, là, c'est plus qu'urgent : il doit rester cinq mille yens dans mon portefeuille et ensuite je suis sur la paille.

\- Keii… tu feras gaffe à toi hein ? me dit Guillaume une fois qu'on est installés à nos places réservées dans le train dont l'extérieur fait un peu futuriste.

\- He ? De quoi tu parle ?

\- De rien et de tout en même temps. Je suis inquiet pour toi, vieux. Des fois tu peux être tellement crédule et même innocent… Au moins tant que j'étais là, je pouvais te faire réaliser les choses mais maintenant…

\- Ca va, relax, je suis pas un gosse non plus. Tout va bien se passer. Je te raconterais ce qui m'arrive par Skype si ça peut te rassurer.

Je sais pas si sa sollicitude le touche, m'agace ou les deux. Peut-être les deux.

09h15

On est arrivés au terminal et Guillaume vient en gros de me dire de me casser, parce que, je cite "si tu te mets à chialer comme une fille, ça va être gênant et puis j'aime pas les au revoir, alors je préfère que tu reste pas. De toute façon tu vas pas poireauter ici deux plombes, vaut mieux que tu rentre, en plus toi aussi t'as tes valises à faire pour ton déménagement".

Je soupire et lui fait un check, avant de l'étreindre très brièvement.

\- Bon voyage, mon pote. Envoie-moi un message Facebook ou Skype pour me dire que t'es bien rentré.

\- Et toi, fais attention à toi.

Je hoche la tête et le laisse s'éloigner. Voilà, mon unique contact français s'en va, je me retrouve seul au Japon.

10h30

Je suis de retour à la maison et ça me fait vraiment bizarre de me dire que je retrouverais pas mon meilleur ami demain ni aucun autre jour. Du coup, je dois avoir l'air un peu déprimé quand je me laisse tomber sur le canapé.

\- Keii c'est toi ? fait la voix de Naoki depuis l'étage.

\- Oui…

\- Ca va pas ? me demande-t-il une fois descendu.

\- Guillaume est reparti pour Paris.

\- Ah… Ouais je comprends. Mais j'ai une nouvelle qui va te remonter le moral.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'ai trouvé un truc et devine quoi ? C'est à même pas dix minutes de ton nouvel appart. Elle est pas belle la vie ?

\- Génial ! Dis-moi vite ! fais-je, soudain surexcité alors que j'étais pas bien il y a une minute.

Mon enthousiasme débordant le fait rigoler.

\- T'excite pas comme ça, c'est rien de transcendant, ne.

\- Aucune importance, c'est déjà inespéré que t'ait trouvé un truc. Alors ?

\- Alors un de mes potes qui habite à Zama est habitué d'un petit resto de ramen très sympa et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, ils sont en manque de personnel. Un de leurs deux serveurs a foutu le camp le mois dernier et depuis, ils galèrent.

\- Serveur dans un resto de ramen ?

Je suis un peu déçu j'avoue. Enfin je m'attendais pas non plus à un truc de ouf, mais j'avoue que là… Enfin c'est mieux que rien je suppose. Ca me permettra payer le loyer de mon futur appart.

\- Tu pense que je peux y aller demain ?

\- Sûrement. Mais c'est ouvert que le soir, de 19h à 3h du mat'. Mais commence peut-être par y aller manger. Ca te familiarisera avec leurs plats.

\- Bonne idée.

\- Tiens, voilà les coordonnées.

Il me tend un papier et je déchiffre, puis j'éclate de rire, provoquant celui de Naoki.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait marrer comme ça ? me demande-t-il en rigolant toujours.

\- La patronne s'appelle Koyama. Comme moi et comme le mec célèbre qui s'appelle comme moi.

\- Qui t'en a parlé ?

\- Tomo.

\- Ah bah j'avais même pas fais gaffe tu vois. C'est marrant les coïncidences des fois.

Je hoche la tête et m'absorbe dans mes pensées. Il faut absolument que je fasse bonne impression à la patronne. Même si apparemment ils peuvent pas trop se payer le luxe d'attendre le candidat idéal pour le poste, je peux pas, moi, me permettre de laisser passer une telle chance. Après tout, même si j'en ai pas l'air, je suis quand même à moitié étranger alors…

\- A ton avis, il faut que je m'habille comment ? demandé-je à nouveau.

\- C'est un petit resto familial fréquenté par des habitués d'après Tomo, alors je pense qu'une tenue décontractée correcte sera bien.

\- Jean, t-shirt, baskets alors ?

\- Si tu as une chemise ça fera meilleur effet qu'un t-shirt.

\- J'en ai.

\- Nickel alors.

26 octobre 2015

19h

Avant de me coucher hier soir j'ai regardé mon trajet sur Hyperdia pour savoir comment aller à cette station Sobudai-Mae dont j'avais jamais entendu parler. La Odakyu-Odawara Line ça va maintenan,t vu que je suis déjà allé une fois au nouvel appart. Le site dit que c'est à environ quarante kilomètres de mon domicile actuel, ce qui fait aux alentours de soixante-dix minutes de trajet. C'est correct vu qu'à Paris j'en mettais quatre-vingt-dix pour aller au magasin. Par contre, vive le parcours du combattant pour y aller : j'ai je sais pas combien de changements à faire. En espérant que je retrouve toutes mes lignes et toutes mes stations, ce qui est pas gagné avec un boulet dans mon genre. J'entends presque Guillaume me dire "si tu te paume je me foutrais de toi jusqu'à la fin de ta vie". Il en serait capable en plus. Enfin il en aurait été capable s'il était encore là. Il me manque déjà ce con, on a vraiment bien déliré ensemble.

Bon… Bon bon bon bon bon… Allez Keii on positive. Faudrait pas que j'arrive au resto avec une tronche de déprimé, Koyama-san risquerait de penser que c'est ma tête habituelle et de redouter que je fasse fuir ses clients. En tout cas, heureusement que déménager de chez les gars me rapproche à mort de mon futur boulot. C'est peut-être un mal pour un bien finalement, que Naoki m'ait viré.

Pour une fois, Ren est là parce que c'était son jour de repos aujourd'hui et ça me gêne en sachant ce que je sais à son sujet (même si lui ne sait pas que je sais), mais Naoki est encore au boulot, alors hier soir il m'a fait promettre de tout lui raconter à mon retour.

\- Ren, j'y vais ! crié-je pour qu'il m'entende de la salle de bain.

\- Bonne chance ! me crie-t-il en retour.

Naoki a du le mettre au courant. Du coup si je me foire j'aurais j'aurais la honte. Non non Keii, positif on a dit. Tu vas pas te foirer, Koyama-san va t'adorer et tu vas être engagé. Allez on y croit. Je sors et referme la porte coulissante. La vache, ça pince ! La température qui était encore assez sympa depuis quinze jours pour que je sorte en t-shirt, a brutalement chuté et maintenant il caille. Je vais peut-être prendre une veste en fait. Du coup je re-rentre, me déchausse en vitesse et monte les escaliers comme un ouragan, surprenant Ren qui m'avait pas entendu revenir.

\- Keii ? Un souci ?

\- Le souci c'est qu'il pèle, lui réponds-je en redescendant avec ladite veste, que j'enfile en retournant dans l'entrée.

\- Ah. Ouais évidemment, rigole-t-il. En même temps on est presque en novembre, baka, tu t'attendais à quoi ? En tout cas c'est rassurant, je commençais à me demander si t'étais normal.

\- He ?

\- Moi je connais aucun autre mec qui sort no stress avec juste un pull sur le dos à cette époque de l'année.

Gnagnagna… Je le connais par cœur le couplet de "tu me donne froid, met un manteau", tout le monde me le serine à longueur de temps depuis des années…

\- Bon cette fois j'y vais !

\- A plus.

19h

Vu que je suis dans la Oedo Line pour "quelques" stations (sept avant la mienne en direction de Tochomae), j'en profite pour regarder encore mon itinéraire : descendre à Shinjuku-Nishiguchi, aller jusqu'à Shinjuku à pieds, prendre une première partie de la Odakyu-Odawara Line jusqu'à Shin-Yurigaoka et là une deuxième fois cette ligne jusqu'à Sobudai-Mae. Misère… Si j'arrive avant 21h et que je me perds pas, j'aurais un bol de malade… Enfin d'après les indications du pote de Naoki, une fois arrivé à Sobudai-Mae, j'ai juste à prendre la sortie nord, à descendre la rue en face tout droit et le resto sera sur le trottoir de droite, enfoncé dans le rez-de-chaussée d'un bâtiment mais visible quand même grâce à son enseigne à néon jaune.

20h15

J'ai réussi à arriver sans me perdre ni demander mon chemin une seule fois, c'est un miracle. J'ai pris la sortie nord et descendu la rue… et je suis quasi en face du resto maintenant. Le stress est monté crescendo pendant la dernière partie du trajet et là mon cœur bat comme un tambour. Je suis peut-être à quelques minutes de mon tout premier job au Japon. Allez Keii, vas-y, elle va pas te manger. J'inspire, entre dans le bâtiment, puis dans le resto en lui-même.

\- Bienvenue ! me dit en souriant une jeune femme qui doit être la dernière serveuse qui leur reste, avant de me désigner la première table à droite.

\- Bonsoir, fais-je en m'asseyant à la place indiquée, sur la banquette qui fait dos à la porte

Elle me donne le menu et je le parcours rapidement avant de commander un des plats les plus simples (j'y connais vraiment pas grand-chose en ramen en fait). Pendant qu'elle repart, j'en profite pour observer avec attention et je comprends pourquoi c'est un resto "familial" : il est minuscule. En plus de ma table, il n'y en a que trois autres dans la même ligne et neuf tabourets en skaï rouge (dont un, un peu éventré sur le dessus) alignés devant le comptoir, derrière lequel se trouve la cuisine. Sur le comptoir haut, il y a des piles de bols en porcelaine blanche, des verres dans un support grillagé, un pot à crayons avec des stylos et des ciseaux, ainsi qu'une drôle de photo sous forme de dessin sur laquelle sont représentés quatre garçons apparemment très différents, habillés dans un style un peu indou qui fait bizarre au Japon. Derrière le comptoir, au niveau de la cuisine, j'aperçois des étagères métalliques qui supportent des ustensiles et, en plus de la serveuse, deux personnes s'y activent tout en discutant : un jeune homme qui doit avoir environ mon âge et a l'air d'être le cuisinier et une femme d'un certain âge qui devait être très belle quand elle était jeune parce qu'elle l'est encore relativement. Je pense que c'est elle Koyama-san. Elle a l'air gentille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon bol de ramen arrive. Enfin vu la taille, moi j'appelle ça un petit saladier, pas un bol, mais bon ça a l'air délicieux et la première bouchée me le confirme. Un régal. Il y a des morceaux de porc fondants, des légumes, des nouilles et le bouillon est légèrement sucré. J'adore. Pendant que je mange, je continue d'observer. Sur ma droite, dans une petite niche, il y a un assemblage de quatre CD recouverts par du film plastique pour protéger une dédicace sur laquelle je m'attarde pas parce que ça m'intéresse pas vraiment, mais qui sont tous d'un groupe appelé News. Je connais pas. Je me demande quel style de musique ils font. La jaquette du dernier CD en bas à droite (celui qui est dédicacé) représente un des quatre garçons présents sur les autres jaquettes. Il a un très beau visage, plutôt typé. Exactement mon genre. Je souris bêtement, puis continue mon exploration visuelle. Au dessus des tables entre les niches, je remarque un cadre représentant les mêmes quatre hommes que sur les CD (quelqu'un du resto doit être un grand fan de ce groupe) et dans la niche qui suit celle placée au dessus de ma table, il y a deux autres cadres, plus petits : l'un abritant une seconde dédicace, l'autre représentant le visage du beau gosse qui m'a tapé dans l'œil (même si je m'explique pas pourquoi le portrait en question est violet). Son nom est écrit en dessous, en romaji et à l'occidentale. Keiichiro Koyama… Heeeeee ?! Keiichiro Koyama ?! C'est ce beau gosse qui est mon homonyme célèbre ?! Bah merde alors…

\- Excusez-moi, ça ne vous convient pas ?

Je sursaute comme un taré. Koyama-san s'est approchée sans que j'y fasse gaffe tellement j'étais absorbé et elle désigne mon bol à peine entamé.

\- He ? Oh si si, la rassuré-je d'un sourire. C'est délicieux, ne vous en faites pas. Je regardais simplement la décoration. C'est très joli.

\- Oh merci beaucoup. Je suis heureuse que ça vous plaise.

Bon… Elle a engagé la conversation alors je pense que c'est le moment de lui parler de la raison de ma présence.

\- Heu… Un de mes amis m'a dit que vous cherchiez un serveur pour remplacer celui qui est parti.

Elle a l'air surprise.

\- Oui en effet, mais comment votre ami l'a-t-il appris ?

\- C'est un de vos habitués. Asamoto Tomohiro.

\- Aaaaaah Asamoto-san. Effectivement, dit-elle en souriant. Et vous seriez intéressé par le poste, monsieur… ?

Le moment est venu de me présenter et c'est clair qu'elle va rigoler. Même moi j'ai rigolé alors…

\- Koyama. Koyama Keiichiro.

Elle me regarde en écarquillant les yeux, puis me fixe en se demandant manifestement si je lui fais une blague ou pas.

\- C'est… votre nom ? me demande-t-elle, incrédule, ce que je peux comprendre maintenant que j'ai vu les photos dans la salle.

\- Tout à fait. Je suis métis. Ma mère est française et mon père japonais. Je suis arrivé à Tokyo il y a quinze jours.

\- Et bien… c'est une drôle de coïncidence… Mon fils s'appelle également Keiichiro.

\- Votre fils ?

Elle me désigne alors… le portrait violet du beau gosse et je manque m'étrangler avec ma salive.

\- C'est votre fils ?!

\- Et bien oui. Vous n'êtes pas venu ici à cause de lui ?

\- Heu… au risque de paraitre déplacé… non. Je ne le connais pas.

J'ai du mal à déchiffrer son expression là. Elle a l'air… à la fois médusée et contente. Je suppose que si le groupe de son fils est célèbre, elle doit pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui dise ça. Je me demande si j'aurais pas du mentir… Nan, c'est pas mon genre. Je préfère être honnête.

\- Et bien, je suppose que nous pouvons faire un essai pour le travail. Vous pouvez rester pour le service de ce soir ?

Un peu décontenancé par la proposition, je mets une poignée de secondes à réagir, mais je saute sur l'occasion. Sans me connaitre, elle me donne une chance de lui montrer que je peux faire le job. Est-ce que je dois remercier mon prénom qui est le même que celui de son fils ? Probablement. Si elle le voit pas souvent à cause de sa carrière musicale, je suppose que je lui fais penser à lui-même si je lui ressemble pas du tout (il est très beau lui, moi je suis juste banal).

\- Oui tout à fait. Par contre peut-être pas jusqu'à la fin du service, parce que je n'aurais plus de train pour rentrer à Tokyo ensuite.

\- Ca peut s'arranger ça, Koy… (elle s'interrompt et reprend) Non ça, ça ne va pas être possible, je ne vais pas vous appeler "Koyama-san" et ça me ferait vraiment bizarre de vous appeler "Keiichiro"…

\- Mon second prénom est Thomas si ça peut vous arranger, lui indiqué-je pour l'aider.

\- Toma ?

\- Oui.

Elle a l'air soulagée. Merci maman de m'avoir donné un deuxième prénom qui a un équivalent japonais.

\- Et bien, Toma-kun, l'ancienne chambre de mon fils est libre. Je peux vous la prêter pour ce soir si vous voulez.

Ah bah ça je m'y attendais pas du tout. C'est adorable de sa part.

\- Avec plaisir. Merci beaucoup pour tout, Koyama-san, accepté-je dans un sourire.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse terminer votre repas, rejoignez-nous ensuite derrière le comptoir. Ca me fera penser à l'époque où Keiichiro nous donnait un coup de main.

\- Il a déjà travaillé ici ?

\- Pendant plusieurs mois, quand son groupe a eu des problèmes.

Comme elle a pris un air un peu triste en évoquant cette époque, je m'abstiens de demander des précisions même si je suis curieux Après tout, peut-être que la demie bonne fortune que j'avais tirée au Senso-Ji va être démentie ce soir. Qui sait.


	8. C'est en se trompant qu'on apprend

27 octobre 2015

03h

Le resto est fermé et… .Mort. Koyama-san est loin d'être une patronne tyrannique, mais comme c'est la première fois que je fais ce boulot et que les clients se sont tous pointés en masse vers 23h (et c'est pas une image, il y avait plus une place), j'ai du faire méga gaffe toute la soirée pour pas emmener le mauvais bol au mauvais client. Sans compter que je me suis cramé les mains avec les premiers parce que j'avais pas la technique pour les choper et que, du coup, ou ils sont carrément tombés par terre en s'y fracassant joyeusement ou alors j'ai renversé des quantités astronomiques de bouillon. Dans tous les cas, j'ai du nettoyer immédiatement pour éviter que quelqu'un se blesse en glissant sur le sol mouillé. Mais tout le monde a été très indulgent avec moi, clients compris. J'ai surpris un "pauvre petit jeune, il a pas encore l'habitude". Ce à quoi Koyama-san a répondu que c'était mon premier soir, en me couvant d'un regard maternel. Je pense que je lui fais vraiment penser à son fils vu qu'apparemment on a que cinq ans d'écart (il a trente et un ans à ce que j'ai compris), donc ça doit jouer. Heureusement que j'avais pas vraiment de numéros de tables à retenir et que le cuistot (Taisuke) ou la serveuse (Mari) me disaient à chaque fois à qui était destiné le bol, sinon j'aurais encore plus ramé.

\- Tu t'es bien débrouillé, Toma-kun, me dit Koyama-san à la fermeture, avant de se mettre une main sur la bouche. Je vous ai tutoyé, je suis désolée.

Je la rassure d'un sourire.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je préfère être tutoyé de toute façon.

\- C'est juste que… tu me fais vraiment penser à mon fils. Lui aussi était maladroit quand il a commencé.

\- C'est rassurant, ça veut dire qu'il ne l'a plus été ensuite et que donc je vais m'améliorer, fais-je en retirant le tablier noir propre en début de service et désormais maculé de diverses taches… avant de me rendre compte de ce que sous-entendait ma phrase et de rectifier : Enfin c'est-à-dire, si vous me gardez avec vous.

Je la vois échanger un sourire avec Taisuke et Mari. Est-ce que par hasard… ?

\- Je te garde, Toma-kun. Je pense que tu seras très bien pour ce travail.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu as le sourire facile, de la bonne volonté, tu es amical, tu ne panique pas facilement (elle peut pas savoir que j'ai pris sur moi pour ça, mais en fait j'ai bel et bien paniqué à plusieurs reprises), on sent que tu mets tout ton cœur dans ce que tu fais… et puis tu es trop mignon.

Je sens mes pommettes me cuire. Voilà que je rougis à un compliment de ma patronne, me voilà bien.

\- M… Merci… balbutié-je, confus, alors qu'elle rajoute "adorable".

Elle rit un peu et se détourne pour aider ses deux employés à ranger la cuisine, pendant que je dresse les tables pour le lendemain soir.

Une demie heure après, elle se tourne vers moi.

\- Viens, je te montre ta chambre, me dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment contigu qui doit être sa maison.

Ca m'intimide un peu de pénétrer comme ça dans son intimité, j'ai l'impression d'être un squatteur même si c'est elle qui me l'a proposé.

\- Ca ne va pas déranger votre fils que je dorme dans sa chambre ? demandé-je en lui emboitant le pas dans l'escalier.

\- Pas du tout. Mon Keiichiro est la gentillesse et la générosité mêmes, il te l'aurait proposé de lui-même. Et puis je n'allais pas te laisser à la rue alors que tu nous as rendu service en restant si tard.

\- Merci, Koyama-san.

On entre dans une pièce qui doit faire dans les dix mètres carrés et dont les murs couvert de posters indiquent que rien n'a été modifié dans la chambre depuis que son occupant a quitté la maison pour voler de ses propres ailes.

Surpris, j'observe la maitresse de maison ouvrir un placard et en sortir des draps, une housse de couette et autres éléments de literie. Spontanément, je me propose pour l'aider, parce que j'ai été élevé comme ça, mais Koyama-san refuse.

\- Mais je ne vais pas vous laisser tout faire toute seule… tenté-je de protester.

\- Ecoute, Toma-kun, je comprends qu'en France, ça doit être différent, mais ici, les hommes ne participent pas aux travaux domestiques. Alors j'apprécie ta proposition qui prouve ta bonne éducation, mais n'insiste pas s'il te plait.

J'abandonne la partie, mais tout en moi se rebelle contre ces coutumes machistes dignes des pays méditerranéens. Je déteste ces coutumes qui laissent penser que les hommes sont tout-puissants et les femmes tout juste bonnes à les servir et à s'occuper des enfants. Enfin bon, si elles se rebellent pas non plus…

Bref, impuissant et embarrassé, je la regarde s'agiter pendant presque dix minutes pour préparer mon lit, avant qu'elle me souhaite une bonne nuit et referme la porte derrière elle.

Une fois désapé et allongé dans le lit qui sent bon la lessive, je ne ferme pas les yeux tout de suite. Mes pensées s'envolent vers le propriétaire des lieux, cet homonyme célèbre que je connais pourtant pas du tout.

\- Je me demande ce que tu penserais de ça, Keiichiro, murmuré-je dans le silence nocturne, avant de bâiller bruyamment.

Ouh là, il est vraiment temps de dormir.

?h

J'ouvre les yeux, complètement paumé en ne reconnaissant pas le décor autour de moi. Je suis où ? Il faut quelques secondes pour que tout me revienne en mémoire : j'ai dormi chez les Koyama après mon tout premier service au resto. Merde, quelle heure il est ?! Pas trop tard j'espère, je veux pas abuser, c'était déjà sympa de m'héberger.

Je saute dans mes fringues et attrape mon portable. 8h. ca va, c'est correct. Je crois du moins, mais j'ai un peu de mal à séparer ce qui est correct à mes yeux de métis ayant toujours vécu à Paris, de ce qui l'est pour les japonais pur sucre.

Incertain, je descends l'escalier avec prudence pour réveiller personne si jamais quelqu'un dort encore, quand la voix de ma patronne se fait entendre depuis une pièce qui doit être le salon.

\- Toma-kun ?

Je la rejoins.

\- Bonjour, Koyama-san, la salué-je poliment en m'inclinant.

\- Inutile d'être si formel, me dit-elle dans un sourire en posant le linge qu'elle pliait. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant, comme Taisuke-kun et Mari-chan. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui très bien, je vous remercie, réponds-je, touché de sa déclaration.

\- Tu as faim ? Le petit déjeuner est prêt.

\- C'est gentil, mais je ne voudrais pas abuser.

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Il est hors de question que je te laisse repartir l'estomac vide. Tu habite loin, n'est ce pas ?

\- Pour le moment oui, mais je déménage à Machida dans très peu de temps.

\- Oh c'est une bonne nouvelle. Ca te fera moins loin à aller.

\- Et surtout vous ne serez pas obligée de m'héberger après le service, je pourrais rentrer à pieds.

Elle met alors les mains sur ses hanches et me fixe d'un air mécontent.

\- Toma-kun, tu vas me faire immédiatement le plaisir d'arrêter de croire que je me sens forcée de t'héberger, d'accord ? C'est avec plaisir que je le fais.

\- D'accord, cédé-je parce que j'ai pas le choix même si ça change pas mon embarras.

\- Bien, fait-elle en retrouvant son sourire, puisque ce point est réglé, assieds-toi, je t'amène tout ça.

"Tout ça" ? Oh oh, pourvu que…

Hélas mes craintes se vérifient dans les deux minutes : riz, soupe miso, morceaux d'anguille grillée… bref ce qui pour moi est un très bon déjeuner, mais certainement pas un petit-déjeuner.

\- Un problème ? me demande-t-elle, ce qui prouve que j'ai pas réussi à cacher mes pensées.

\- En fait, c'est que…

\- Oui ?

\- C'est… salé… avoué-je, piteux.

\- Oui et bien ? Ah j'y suis, tu mange probablement du sucré d'habitude.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Mais ici, les hommes ne mangent pas de sucré, c'est réservé aux femmes, alors ne fais pas le difficile et mange ce qu'il y a devant toi, Toma-kun.

\- D'accord…

Elle me fait tellement penser à ma mère… Elle aussi m'aurait grondé de bouder le contenu de mon assiette.

J'engloutis donc mon repas parce que même si c'est salé, c'est très bon, puis prend congé de mon hôtesse.

\- A ce soir, Koyama-san.

\- A ce soir, Toma-kun.

Il va falloir que je raconte tout à Naoki et que j'envoie un message Skype à Guillaume pour tout lui expliquer aussi. Il va halluciner. Déjà que j'en reviens pas moi-même…

Et en plus, après avoir vu les portraits de mon homonyme et avoir dormi dans sa chambre, je suis plus qu'intrigué à son sujet, donc il faut que j'en sache davantage. Vu qu'il est célèbre, il doit avoir un fan-club ou un truc du genre ou du moins il doit y avoir des sites sur lui. Il faut que je me penche dessus.

09h45

Je devrais refaire mes valises pour le déménagement, je sais bien mais… le visage sur papier glacé de Keiichiro veut pas quitter ma tête. Du coup j'allume mon pc et tape son nom sur Google : j'ai quand même dix pages de résultats qui s'affichent, plus une fiche très succincte sur la droite de l'écran. Voilà exactement ce que j'y lis :

Keiichirō Koyama

Artiste musical

Keiichirō Koyama est un artiste japonais membre de Johnny's Entertainment et du groupe NEWS. Les autres membres du groupe sont depuis octobre 2011 Kato Shigeaki, Masuda Takahisa et Tegoshi Yuya. Wikipédia

 **Naissance** **:** 1 mai 1984 (31 ans), Sagamihara, Préfecture de Kanagawa, Japon

 **Formation** **:** Université Meiji (2003–2007)

 **Groupe musical** **:** NEWS

Ouais, ok, mais c'est quand même pas bien précis. C'est même plutôt frustrant même si les photos associées à cette micro fiche sont franchement… miam. Du coup, je clique sur le premier lien à gauche, qui m'envoie sur un site appelé Nautiljon. Ah bah voilà ! Ca c'est ce qu'on appelle une fiche !

Je la lis en entier en me demandant comment les personnes qui l'ont rédigée savent tout ça et en m'interrogeant aussi sur l'utilité de renseignements comme la capacité pulmonaire ou la force de traction (sérieusement, il y a des personnes que ce genre de détails bizarres intéresse ?), puis vais cliquer sur celle du groupe News. Et bah la vache, c'est des survivors les quatre mecs là ! Depuis la formation du groupe, ils ont quand même été lâchés par cinq membres et pourtant ils se sont relevés à chaque fois et on continué ! Moi je dis respect, ils en veulent. Je vais ensuite lire les fiches des trois autres membres du groupe et en profite pour regarder leurs visages. Mouais. Enfin ils sont beaux, c'est pas le souci (surtout celui qui a une bouille toute ronde là, Masuda Takahisa), mais il y a rien à faire, physiquement, c'est Keiichiro qui me plait le plus. Tant que j'y suis, j'en profite pour écouter ce qu'ils font comme musique… et j'adore tellement que je vois pas le temps passer et que je sursaute violemment quand la porte s'ouvre sur Naoki. Naoki, déjà ? Mais quelle heure il… Oh putain ! J'étais tellement à fond dans leur discographie, leurs clips, émissions et concerts, que c'est carrément la journée qui a défilé sans que je m'en rende compte : il est presque 21h30 ! Je crois que je suis devenu fan.

\- Alors ?! me presse mon futur ex-coloc. Raconte ! Pourquoi t'es pas rentré hier soir ?

\- Parce que la patronne m'a fait faire le service en guise de test et qu'ensuite elle m'a hébergé parce qu'il y avait plus de trains. Tu savais que son fils s'appelle comme moi et que c'est le leader du groupe News ?

\- Bah oui.

Et il me sort ça tranquille, en détente.

\- Du coup t'as dormi où ?

\- Dans l'ancienne chambre de son fils.

\- Tu sais que les fans te tueraient juste pour avoir eu cette chance ?

\- J'imagine…

En fait j'imagine encore plus après avoir vu tout ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui : ces mecs remplissent le Tokyo Dome quoi ! Et plusieurs jours de suite en prime ! Ca doit être énorme à voir, j'adorerais.

\- Et le job, tu l'as ?

\- Oui, mais je suis embauché sous le nom de Thomas qui est mon deuxième prénom parce qu'elle a dit que ça lui rappellerait trop son fils si elle m'appelait Keiichiro. Elle doit pas le voir souvent avec sa carrière, la pauvre.

\- Probablement. Enfin je suis content pour toi, tout s'arrange. Et qu'est ce que tu pense de Tomo ?

\- Bah… pas grand-chose pour le moment, je le connais pas assez.

\- Mais il est mignon nan ? Il te plairait pas ?

\- D'abord Saori-chan, puis toi… c'est quoi le délire de vouloir me présenter des mecs ?! Si j'ai envie d'une relation, je suis capable de la trouver moi-même !

J'ai répondu sèchement, mais j'en ai un peu ma claque là.

\- Te fâche pas, je disais ça pour toi…

\- Et en plus, tu me fais quoi ? Au cas où tu serais pas au courant de la vie de ton pote, il a une copine. Donc…

\- Il est bi, me coupe-t-il.

\- He ?

\- Tomo est bi et ça va pas très fort avec sa copine en ce moment justement. C'est pour ça que je t'en parle.

\- … Ouais et bah m'en parle pas.

Comment ça se fait que depuis que je suis au Japon, j'ai rencontré que des mecs gays, gays refoulés ou bi et pas un seul hétéro ? Merde, je croyais que les japonais étaient pas à l'aise avec l'homosexualité etc ?

\- D'accord, mettons que j'ai rien dis alors.

\- Mouais, faisons ça…

\- T'as besoin d'aide pour tes valises ?

Je le fixe pour vérifier s'il se fout pas de ma gueule, mais nan, il est parfaitement sérieux et, visiblement, la façon dont je l'ai regardé a pas l'air de lui faire percuter quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu crois pas que la question venant de toi est un peu malvenue ? fais-je en croisant les bras.

\- He ?

\- Venant du gars qui m'a viré, je trouve ça un peu raide. A croire que t'es vraiment pressé que je me casse.

Il écarquille les yeux.

\- Mais t'es resté là-dessus ?! Je pensais que le fait que je t'ai trouvé un appart et même un boulot…

Hé ouais "mon pote", je suis rancunier, c'est comme ça. Je suis pas le petit saint que t'imaginais.

\- C'est vrai que ça joue pas mal, concédé-je en le coupant, mais ça efface rien au fait et du coup, ta question est vraiment maladroite.

\- Désolé…

\- Ah et au fait un petit conseil : bouge-toi avec Ren, sinon tu passeras ta vie à l'attendre, lui à se renier lui-même et tous les deux à être malheureux

\- Si seulement c'était si simple…

\- Ca l'est, il suffit juste de bouger son cul. A moins que tu sois maso au point que ça t'éclate quand il "fait une crise" en flashant sur un de vos guests.

\- Non bien sûr, mais Ren-san…

\- Gardera la tête dans le sable tant que toi tu te décideras pas.

\- Mais comment ?

\- J'en sais rien moi… Tu le chope, tu lui roule une pelle et tu vois sa réaction. Et s'il continue de se mentir, secoue-le verbalement.

\- Et tu crois que ça suffira ?

\- Aucune idée, mais si tu tentes pas le coup, tu sauras jamais à quoi t'en tenir avec lui. Bon, sur ce, je te laisse méditer tout ça et je vais m'occuper de mes valises, ajouté-je en montant l'escalier.

\- Keii ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Merci pour les conseils, c'est sympa.

\- Mouais…

Je crois que Guillaume avait raison en fait : je suis trop gentil, même avec ceux qui me font des crasses. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'arrive pas à rendre la monnaie de leur pièce aux gens et ma rancune excède jamais la dizaine de minutes ou le quart d'heure dans le pire des cas. Je suis un cas désespéré.

Bon allez, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai du boulot !

11h

Misère, j'avais oublié que j'avais amené autant de fringues… Comment j'ai réussi à les faire tenir dans les valises au départ de Paris ? Du coup, je suis obligé de forcer comme un taré pour les fermer toutes les deux, vu que mes bras sont pleins de fromage blanc et je finis épuisé. Et en plus faut que je les trimballe jusqu'à Machida. J'ai pas le cul sorti des ronces, c'est moi qui vous le dis…

Je descend donc tant bien que mal mes deux énormes bagages et les mets dans l'entrée, puis range mon pc dans mon sac à dos, ainsi que tout ce que j'en avais sorti, avant de me tourner vers Naoki qui affiche quand même uin air coupable en me voyant faire.

\- Bon bah salut, fais-je en lui tendant quand même la main.

\- Encore désolé, me dit-il du même air embêté en la serrant.

\- N'en parlons plus, mais pour éviter que ça se reproduise, tu devrais modifier votre annonce et dire que vous n'acceptez que les guests femmes. Ca éviterait toute tentation à Ren.

\- Bonne idée.

Je mets mes chaussures et ouvre la porte coulissante pour sortir mes valises en premier.

\- Dis au revoir à Ren pour moi.

\- Pas de problème.

Sur ces mots, je mets mon sac sur mon dos, attrape mes bagages et, sans me retourner, me dirige pour la dernière fois vers Ueno-Okachimachi.

12h37

En théorie, aller jusqu'à Machida prend un tout petit peu plus d'une heure, mais vu les mastodontes que je me traine et les escaliers qu'il y a partout, il me faut facilement une demie heure de plus, donc c'est seulement maintenant que j'arrive dans mon nouveau chez-moi. Et comme j'ai plus de force dans les bras après tout ça (déjà que j'en avais pas tellement avant, rapport au fromage blanc et tout ça), je suis obligé de demander à Tomo qu'il vienne me donner un coup de main pour les monter jusqu'à l'appart. J'espère que c'est la dernière fois que j'avais à déménager, parce que là, vraiment… en plus je me sens pas dans mon assiette : j'ai méga chaud et en même temps j'ai des frissons, j'ai mal au crâne et vaguement la nausée… Bref, c'est pas le pied.

\- T'as pas l'air bien, t'es tout pâle, me dit mon nouveau coloc quand je me laisse tomber comme une vieille merde sur le canapé du salon.

\- Je me sens pas super, effectivement, confirmé-je en ayant la sensation désagréable que la pièce entière tangue comme un bateau pris par la houle.

\- Je parie que t'as chopé une saloperie, Hattori m'a dit que tu te baladais en t-shirt, reprend-il en s'approchant de moi, avant de poser une main sur mon front et de la retirer en vitesse en écarquillant les yeux. Merde, Keii, t'es brûlant !

\- Quoi ?! Nan mais c'est pas possible, je viens d'être embauché, je peux pas me permettre d'être malade !

\- Bah pourtant… Ecoutes, tu vas t'allonger quelques heures et je vais te filer des médocs. Si après ça va pas mieux, bah… j'ai bien peur que tu doive déjà dire à Koyama-san que tu peux pas aller bosser.

Je grimace. Je peux pas faire ça. Elle, Taisuke et Mari comptent sur moi, je peux pas les laisser tomber dès le deuxième soir, ça se fait pas. Et puis après la chance qu'elle m'a donné, je passerais pour un mec pas fiable et je veux pas. Malade ou pas, j'irais bosser comme promis. Espérons que les médocs de Tomo vont faire effet.

18h25

Je suis allongé depuis ce midi, mais rien à faire. Non seulement mon mal de crâne passe pas, mais en prime, la pièce continue à tourner dès que j'essaye de poser un orteil par terre et même allongé.

Tomo passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de ma chambre, comme il fait toutes les heures depuis que je suis couché. C'est une vraie mère-poule, ça fait bizarre, même si j'avoue qu'avoir quelqu'un pour s'occuper de moi est plutôt agréable. Enfin j'ai quand même pas de bol, je suis jamais malade d'habitude.

\- Comment tu te sens ? me demande-t-il pour la sixième fois depuis ce midi.

\- Toujours pareil… et pourtant je suis loin d'être une petite nature.

Il s'approche, soulève le linge mouillé qu'il a posé sur mon front en début d'aprèm et le tâte en grimaçant, avant de le plonger de nouveau dans le bol d'eau froide posé sur la table de nuit, de l'essorer et de le remettre à sa place, l'air inquiet.

\- Malgré le linge mouillé et les médocs, ta fièvre a pas l'air de vouloir baisser ni tomber… Je sais plus quoi faire. Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital, ce sera mieux.

Interloqué, je me redresse brusquement. Ouch, mauvaise idée… Je me rallonge.

\- A l'hôpital pour ce qui est probablement qu'un gros rhume ? J'apprécie que tu t'en fasses pour moi, mais tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop ? J'ai rien de grave, pas la peine d'aller encombrer les urgences pour si peu.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui me regarde sans comprendre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Quand on est malade, on va à l'hôpital, je vois pas où est le problème.

Ah ouais, le choc des cultures.

\- En France, quand on est malade, on va juste chez le médecin, expliqué-je. Ou au pire on le fait venir chez soi quand on peut pas se déplacer. Le service des urgences des hôpitaux est théoriquement réservé aux vraies urgences et aux trucs vraiment graves genre accidents etc.

\- Ouais baaaaaah… au Japon on va à l'hôpital, c'est comme ça. Allez, je t'aide à te lever et on y va.

\- Non, refusé-je, têtu comme un troupeau de mules. Si on y va, je serais jamais revenu avant 19h.

\- Mais pourquoi tu veux reven… commence-t-il avant de s'interrompre, ayant sûrement compris où je voulais en venir. Non, Keii, sois raisonnable, tu peux pas aller bosser dans cet état, même Koyama-san te le dirait si elle te voyait.

\- Insiste pas, j'irais pas. Le resto ouvre dans à peine trente-cinq minutes et je dois y être.

\- Et tu compte y aller comment, alors que t'es pas capable de te lever sans retomber ? T'y arriveras jamais.

\- J'ai plus de volonté que tu crois.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Raaaaaah mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi entêté ! Bah écoute, tu sais quoi, je suis pas ta mère. J'ai fais tout ce que je pouvais pour te dissuader, maintenant tu veux jouer au con et y aller quand même, bah fais ce que tu veux, mais tu viendras pas te plaindre s'il t'arrive des pépins, je t'aurais assez prévenu.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça, fais-je d'un ton impatient en ayant l'impression de parler avec un Guillaume numéro deux, parce que mon pote m'aurait probablement dit un truc du genre.

Une fois qu'il est sorti, je tente une nouvelle fois de me lever. Trèèèèèès lentement et en me tenant au lit. J'avoue que c'est quand même pas gagné même si le resto est techniquement pas très loin. Je vais devoir appeler un taxi je crois.

18h40

Tant bien que mal, je monte dans le taxi, direction le Ryuutaro (c'est le nom du resto des Koyama). M'en extraire et faire les cinq pauvres mètres qui me séparent de l'entrée me demande un effort incommensurable. Je suis déjà mort et le service est même pas commencé. Ca va pas être simple.

\- Bonsoir Toma-kun, m'accueille ma patronne dans un grand sourire, avant de déchanter : Tu es bien pâle, est ce que tout va bien ?

Je hoche la tête. Je crois que si j'ouvre la bouche, je vais dégueuler.

\- Tu as l'air malade, fait Mari. Ca va aller pour le service ?

Je hoche de nouveau la tête mais en fait, je suis sûr de que dalle.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Mari-chan, Toma-kun, tu as l'air vraiment malade, reprend Koyama-san. Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Tu aurais pu appeler, nous aurions compris.

Je prends sur moi pour répondre en espérant ne pas gerber.

\- Je ne pouvais pas… vous abandonner dès le deuxième soir…

\- C'est une bonne intention, mais c'est idiot. Regarde-toi, tu tiens à peine debout. Assieds-toi, on dirait que tu vas tourner de l'œil. Tu vas rester là en attendant les premiers clients et on avisera selon ton état à ce moment-là.

C'est pas comme si elle me demandait mon avis, donc je m'exécute et j'avoue que m'assoir est un soulagement, parce que la pièce s'est mise à tanguer aussi. Mais du coup, c'est impuissant que je les regarde s'affairer derrière le comptoir pour préparer le service. Je me sens mal et c'est pas que physiquement. Du coup, à un moment, je tente de me lever pour venir les aider, mais la patronne me fusille du regard avec un "Toma-kun, assis" impérieux qui m'empêche de renouveler l'initiative.

20h45

Le resto est plein à craquer, du coup j'ai bataillé sévère avec Koyama-san pour qu'elle me laisse les aider au moins un peu Mari-chan et elle, parce que les voir courir partout sans que je fasse rien me faisait mal au cœur et me mettait mal à l'aise. Du coup, ça fait trois quarts d'heure que je porte prudemment des bols de ramen et des gyoza, sous le regard vigilent de ma patronne, qui me scrute comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Ce qui me stresse encore plus et me rend encore plus susceptible de faire des conneries, mais je me vois pas tellement lui dire. Après… je sens que je transpire comme un poney et que c'est pas une transpiration normale, que je suis probablement pâle comme un cul et que ma fièvre a probablement augmenté vu que je suis pas tranquillement allongé dans un lit. A intervalles réguliers, entre deux clients, je m'appuie brièvement sur le comptoir en priant intérieurement pour que mes jambes flageolantes cèdent pas, mais je sens bien que ça va pas pouvoir continuer bien longtemps comme ça hélas. Faut que je me rende à l'évidence, j'ai pas juste "chopé une saloperie" comme dit Tomo. Ce que j'ai c'est des symptômes grippaux, il faut pas se leurrer.

Mais j'essaye de tenir encore un peu, alors je chope un bol pour l'amener assis à la table près de la porte… sauf que mes jambes ont décidé que ça suffisait les conneries et se dérobent sous moi. Je me vois déjà le nez par terre, sauf qu'une personne qui vient d'entrer me rattrape au vol.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Vous n'avez rien ? demande une voix masculine.

\- Non, ça va, vous… commencé-je en levant la tête… avant de m'interrompre, stupéfait en découvrant le visage de mon sauveur.

\- Keiichiro, mon grand ! s'exclame Koyama-san, ravie. Quelle surprise !

Non, je n'ai pas halluciné et ce n'est pas non plus la fièvre qui me fait délirer : c'est bien lui qui me retient encore : mon célèbre homonyme, Koyama Keiichiro. Et putain… en vrai il est encore plus canon qu'en photo ou vidéo.


	9. Mon célèbre homonyme, mon ami

\- Vous devriez vous asseoir, me dit Keiichiro en m'aidant à le faire sur une banquette déjà occupée par un client, ce qui l'oblige à se pousser.

Il va ensuite prendre sa mère dans ses bras.

\- Bonsoir kaa-chan, dit-il en souriant. On sort de l'enregistrement d'une émission et j'ai eu envie de passer te voir.

\- Ca c'est gentil, mon chéri. Kato-kun, Tegoshi-kun et Masuda-kun ne t'ont pas accompagné cette fois ?

\- Non, ils ont préféré rentrer se reposer, mais ils te saluent tous.

\- Je vois. Ah que je te présente le jeune homme que tu as aidé : c'est Toma-kun, dit-elle en me désignant. Enfin c'est moi qui l'appelle comme ça. Son vrai nom est Koyama Keiichiro.

Il écarquille les yeux. Je me doute fortement de ce qu'il pense, je me suis dis pareil.

\- Ah bah elle est pas mal celle-là ! s'exclame-t-il. C'est la première fois que je rencontre un homonyme.

\- Moi aussi en fait.

\- Mais je vais pas t'appeler "Keiichiro", j'aurais l'impression d'être schizophrène et de me parler à moi-même, rigole-t-il, donc si ça t'ennuie pas, je vais faire comme ma mère et t'appeler "Toma".

Ah ouais il me tutoie direct. Je ferais bien la même chose, mais j'ose pas : même s'il est d'un abord très simple, c'est une star quand même.

\- Ca me dérange pas.

\- Toma-kun a commencé hier soir et s'en est plutôt bien sorti pour une première fois. Mais ce baka a absolument tenu à venir ce soir alors qu'il est malade.

\- Oui enfin tu parles de ça à ton fils qui a fait le Never Ending Wonderful Story avec 40 de fièvre, lui rappelle-t-il en se marrant.

\- C'est vrai. Tu es un héros, mon chéri.

\- Mais nan, je pouvais juste pas laisser tomber les gars.

\- Ah ! C'est exactement ce qu'a dit Toma-kun en arrivant. Vous faites bien la paire là-dessus tous les deux.

\- Cela dit… reprend-il en se tournant de nouveau vers moi, c'est vrai que tu as l'air pas loin de tomber dans les pommes. Tu devrais carrément t'allonger.

Je secoue la tête.

\- Je peux pas laisser votre mère et Mari-chan tout faire toutes seules.

\- Et bien je suis là moi. Je vais te remplacer.

\- Vous ?!

\- Toi, chéri ? Mais tu n'as pas une journée chargée demain ? s'étonne sa mère à qui la décision a quand même l'air de faire super plaisir.

\- Hé non. On est off demain, c'est pour ça que je suis passé ce soir, lui dit-il avant de se tourner vers moi : Toi, tu es un petit veinard.

Je te le fais pas dire…

Et dans un geste dicté par l'habitude, il va jusqu'au petit placard où sont rangés les tabliers propres et en attache un autour de sa taille en échangeant quelques mots avec Taisuke et Mari qu'il a l'air de bien connaitre. Ca doit faire longtemps qu'ils travaillent ici, donc ça leur fait rien de le voir. Pour eux il doit juste être "le fils de la patronne qui donne un coup de main de temps en temps" et pas une idole. Pas comme pour moi quoi. Moi je suis impressionné malgré moi et bien qu'on fasse quasi la même taille, je me sens tout petit.

\- Rentre chez toi, Toma-kun, me dit-il ensuite. Je prends le relai.

\- Mais Toma-kun habite Tokyo, c'est… commence à objecter sa mère.

\- Non j'ai déménagé à Machida aujourd'hui.

\- Il n'empêche que tu n'es pas en état. Va t'allonger dans l'ancienne chambre de Keiichiro et il te ramènera chez toi à la fin du service. N'est ce pas, mon grand ?

\- Bien sûr, kaa-chan, sourit Keiichiro. Ecoute ma mère, Toma-kun, elle a toujours raison.

Je hoche la tête. Cette conversation est surréaliste. Le fils de la maison qui est une célèbre idole adulée dans tout le Japon et au-delà, se pointe au resto pile le soir où je suis malade, propose de prendre ma place pour la soirée et me dit d'aller me coucher dans sa chambre. Le tout devant les clients qui ont l'air de trouver tout ça parfaitement normal. J'hallucine total.

\- Allez file, me disent-ils alors tous les deux en cœur.

Du coup, vu leur insistance, je me sens forcé d'obéir, mais j'aurais bien passé plus de temps à mater mon bel homonyme. Plus je le regarde et plus je le trouve magnifique : fin et élancé, typé exactement comme j'aime… Miam quoi. Et pour rien gâcher, il a l'air absolument adorable.

Mais si j'y vais pas, je sens bien que je vais me faire engueuler, donc je me lève tant bien que mal.

\- Je vais t'aider, j'ai pas l'impression que tu vas t'en sortir seul, me dit-il en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules et le sien autour de ma taille pour m'aider à marcher.

Le contact, auquel je m'attendais pas, m'électrise et brusquement, dormir dans sa chambre prend une autre dimension. C'est comme si, indirectement, j'allais dormir avec lui.

Je me donne une baffe mentale. Qu'est ce qui me prend d'avoir ce genre de pensée de midinette ?! Chuis un bonhomme moi, merde ! Reprends-toi, Keii, tu divague ! Ca doit être à cause de la fièvre. On est jamais soi-même quand on est malade, c'est bien connu.

Pour le deuxième soir de suite, je vais donc chez les Koyama, mais cette fois, je m'écroule littéralement sur le lit. C'est vrai que je me sens pas top et si mon cœur bat la chamade en ce moment, c'est pas totalement à cause de la présence toute proche de Keiichiro.

\- Repose-toi pour le moment, me dit-il d'un ton sincèrement inquiet. Je repasserais te voir quand ce sera plus calme en bas.

Je hoche la tête, mais je me sens vraiment très mal cette fois.

Le son de la porte qui se referme est la dernière chose que j'entends avant de sombrer.

?h

\- Comment tu te sens, Toma-kun ?

Cette voix… Je la connais… Où est ce que je l'ai entendue ? Je sais plus, tout est embrouillé. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, mais tout est flou. Tout ce que j'aperçois c'est le contour d'une silhouette dans la pénombre.

\- Qui… ? murmuré-je, incapable d'en dire plus.

\- C'est moi, Keiichiro.

Keiichiro… Je connais ce nom… C'est le mien, mais pas seulement… Mais je sais plus… J'ai tellement mal partout, j'arrive plus à réfléchir…

Une main fraiche se pose sur mon front. C'est agréable, mais bien trop vite, elle s'en va.

\- Tu es plus que brûlant ! Tu peux pas rester comme ça, je t'emmène à l'hôpital !

Je vais pour dire que je peux marcher, mais je sens qu'on me soulève. L'onde de choc des pas de "Keiichiro" accentue mon mal de crâne, mais j'ai pas la force de lui dire.

\- T'en fais pas, Toma-kun, ça va aller. Tiens bon.

Toma-kun ? Qui est Toma-kun ? Je m'appelle Keiichiro, moi. Je comprends rien, mais je vais arrêter d'essayer, ça empire tout.

28 octobre 2015

?h

J'entends des voix assourdies, comme si leurs possesseurs parlaient à voix basse, mais j'identifie aucune d'elles. Mes douleurs se sont atténuées sans que je comprenne comment et j'ai moins l'impression qu'un régiment de pic-verts a élu domicile dans mon crâne. Par contre, je me demande où je suis. Mon dernier souvenir conscient c'est de m'être écroulé sur le lit de Keiichiro dans son ancienne chambre et qu'il soit allé bosser au resto à ma place. Quelle heure il peut être ?

Je me force à ouvrir les yeux et la lumière du jour qui baigne la pièce les agresse tellement, que je les referme en grognant.

\- Toma-kun ? Kami-sama merci, tu es enfin réveillé.

\- Keiichiro ? fais-je en reconnaissant la voix de l'idole, ce qui m'oblige à rouvrir les yeux lentement.

Et du coup, j'identifie où je me trouve : dans un chambre d'hôpital.

\- Quelle heure il est ?

\- Un peu plus de quinze heures. Tu as fais un sacré somme.

\- Comment… je suis arrivé là ?

\- C'est moi qui t'ai porté jusqu'à ma voiture parce que tu avais une très forte fièvre et tu t'es évanoui pendant le trajet.

Oh bah bien. Bravo, Keii.

\- Ils t'ont donné des antidouleurs et des anti-fièvre, tu devrais aller mieux rapidement

\- Merci…

\- Dis-moi, quelle inventivité pour lier connaissance avec les gens, fait-il d'un ton amusé en s'asseyant près de moi sur le lit. Aller jusqu'à attraper la grippe, c'est fort. Mais blague à part, quelle idée d'insister pour bosser avec quarante de fièvre. C'est de la folie.

\- Dit le mec… qui a fait un concert avec cette même fièvre… fais-je dans un petit sourire.

\- Touché, rigole-t-il. Mais où tu as entendu parler de ça ?

\- Vous l'avez… rappelé à votre mère hier soir, dis-je en passant sous silence le fait que je le savais quand même avant grâce à toutes les vidéos que j'ai regardé.

\- Ah oui évidemment, se marre-t-il encore. Mais me vouvoie pas, ok ? Taisuke-kun et Mari-chan me tutoient, fais-en autant.

\- Je ne sais pas si… Enfin tutoyer une idole aussi célèbre que vous, c'est pas très…

\- Nan nan, quand je suis au resto et en dehors, il n'y a plus d'idole, je suis juste Keiichiro. D'accord ?

\- Si vous… tu insiste…

Et en disant ça, je sens que je rougis connement.

\- Mieux, sourit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu as un petit accent, de quelle région tu viens ?

\- Pas d'une région en fait… Je suis métis. Ma mère est française et j'ai toujours vécu à Paris.

Troisième édition. Je devrais faire imprimer un communiqué à ce sujet, ce serait plus simple que me répéter sans arrêt.

\- Je l'aurais jamais deviné. Tu as l'air totalement japonais.

\- Comme quoi.

\- Bon, je vais y aller. Repose-toi. Je repasserais en fin de journée voir comment tu vas, dit-il en s'éloignant vers la porte.

\- Keiichiro ?

\- Hum ? fait-il en se retournant.

\- Vous… Tu es resté avec moi toute la nuit ?

\- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un veille sur toi puisque tu es seul.

\- Mais hier tu le savais pas, alors pourquoi ? demandé-je, intrigué.

\- Je te trouve sympa, alors ça m'ennuyais de te laisser seul, me dit-il dans un sourire adorable. Allez je te laisse, je vais me reposer. Essaye de dormir, c'est l'un des meilleurs remèdes contre la grippe, je parle en connaissance de cause.

Sur ces mots, il sort en refermant la porte coulissante et le silence retombe sur la pièce. Je jette un œil par la fenêtre : le ciel est d'un bleu d'azur sans un nuage et le soleil brille comme au printemps. J'aime ce temps, mais là, je peux pas en profiter.

Mes pensées se dirigent ensuite vers mon sauveur. Une fois de plus. Et je mesure ma chance : je suis un nouveau fan, qui a la chance de connaitre son idole et d'avoir été veillé par lui. Oui, Tomo a raison, les fans tueraient pour être à ma place. Et d'ailleurs les filles me tueraient tout court si elles savaient tout ce qui m'est arrivé en rapport avec Keiichiro.

20h08

J'ai dormi, dormi et encore dormi, comme me l'avait conseillé Keiichiro. Après j'ai regardé des trucs sans intérêt à la télé et là, on vient de m'apporter mon repas. Enfin ce qui est censé être mon repas. On dirait que peu importe le pays du monde, les repas d'hôpital sont toujours aussi… je dirais pas dégueu, mais fades, sans texture. Comme la majorité des repas d'avion (à part ceux de Qatar Airways qui étaient excellents). Ca me fait donc pas envie du tout et j'ai presque envie de repousser ma table à roulette, surtout que j'ai pas faim. Mais j'entends presque Koyama-san me gronder pour bouder ma nourriture et Guillaume me dire un truc du genre "Fais pas de caprice, Keii, t'es malade alors tu bouffe, point barre". J'entame donc mon repas sans aucun entrain, surtout que mon sauveur n'est pas revenu et que l'heure des visites est passée. Mais il faut pas que je me plaigne. Après tout j'ai déjà eu de lui bien plus que n'importe quel fan n'a jamais eu.

Je suis arrivé au dessert (de la gelée. Je hais la gelée. A part celle du Swallotail), quand la porte s'ouvre. Sur Keiichiro. Je suis tellement surpris que j'en laisse tomber ma cuillère.

\- Keiichiro ? Mais comment tu as fais pour entrer ? Je croyais que l'heure des visites était passée ?

\- Elle l'est, dit-il en me rendant le couvert. J'ai "un peu" abusé de mon… de ma notoriété auprès de l'infirmière de garde pour qu'elle me laisse venir.

Je me sens rougir à l'idée qu'il a outrepassé ses droits et défié le règlement de l'hôpital pour moi. Juste pour moi qui suis personne.

\- Comment tu te sens ? me demande-t-il en s'asseyant près de moi comme il l'avait déjà fait plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Ca peut aller grâce aux médicaments, mais je suis pas dans une forme olympique.

\- C'est normal. J'avais mis une semaine à m'en remettre.

\- Une semaine ?! Mais je peux pas abandonner ta mère aussi longtemps ! Elle…

\- Se débrouillait comme elle pouvait avant que tu arrive et s'en sortira de la même façon pendant ta convalescence, alors fais pas de bêtise et pense simplement à guérir, d'accord ?

Je rigole.

\- On dirait Tomo, rigolé-je.

\- Qui est Tomo ?

\- Asamoto Tomohiro, mon colocataire. Il m'a couvé pendant les premières heures où je suis tombé malade. Tu agis comme lui.

\- Ah ça, se marre-t-il à son tour. Oui, il parait que je suis une maman poule. C'est ce que m'ont toujours dit les gars.

\- Un peu. Mais c'est plutôt agréable.

\- Tu dois te sentir seul.

\- Surtout depuis que mon meilleur ami est rentré en France.

\- Je comprends. J'ose pas imaginer ce que je ressentirais si Shige qui est mon meilleur ami, partait à l'autre bout du monde et que je ne devais plus le voir.

\- Enfin, on se parle et on se voit par Skype, mais ça remplace pas une présence physique.

\- C'est normal.

Il y a un blanc et j'en profite pour l'observer avec ce qu'il faut bien appeler de la fascination. Enfin de la fascination… ou autre chose, j'en sais rien. Je crois pas au coup de foudre et à toutes ces conneries. Ca existe que dans les drama. Même dans les mangas yaoi (oui, j'en lis et alors ?), y'a pas ça. Au contraire même. En général, au début, c'est juste une histoire de baise. Et systématiquement, le dominé est un petit minet complètement innocent à tendance stupide, avec des yeux qui crient braguette, qui a des réactions de nana et cède au dominant en un claquement de doigts. Vive les caricatures quoi. Je sais pas pourquoi je continue à en lire alors que je finis énervé à chaque fois.

Bref, je m'égare, revenons à mon sauveur.

\- Toma-kun ? T'es avec moi ?

Merde il me parlait.

\- Oui oui je suis là.

\- Tu en as pas l'air. Mais il est tard, tu es sûrement fatigué. Je ferais mieux de te laisser.

\- Non !

J'ai réagi un peu trop vite et parlé un peu trop fort. Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça. Même lui ça le surprend.

\- Tu es sûr que ça te fatigue pas que je sois là ? Quand on a la grippe, il faut du calme.

\- Je suis allongé, t'en fais pas. Et on peut pas dire que tu sois du genre surexcité alors ça va. Et puis tu as "abusé de ton statut", alors autant en profiter.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais brusquement, j'éprouve le besoin de le rassurer. J'ai pas envie de lire de l'inquiétude dans son regard et je refuse d'en être à l'origine.

23h02

Keiichiro vient de partir après presque deux heures à discuter de tout et de rien. Enfin c'est surtout lui qui m'a interrogé sur ma vie en France et moi… bah j'ai pas osé en faire autant sur sa vie parce que je voulais pas lui donner l'impression de répondre à une interview. Il l'aurait probablement pas pris comme ça parce que c'est un ange, mais bon…

Attendez, minute… Un ange ?... Ca commence à faire beaucoup de réactions de midinettes là, c'est limite flippant. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Bon allez je vais arrêter de me torturer la tête et me reposer pour guérir vite et sortir de l'hosto. Je hais les hostos.

29 octobre 2015

Je suis enfin guéri de cette maudite grippe ! Ca a mis le temps, mais le point positif, c'est que malgré son planning apparemment plus que chargé, Keiichiro est passé presque tous les jours pour voir comment j'allais. Il passait quelques minutes ou plus d'une heure et repartait, mais ça me faisait super plaisir et je suis sûr que ça a contribué à mon rétablissement autant que les médocs. Mas du coup, maintenant que je suis guéri, j'ai plus d'excuse pour le voir et lui non plus. En plus, vu que je peux reprendre ma place au resto, il a plus de raison d'y aller non plus et comme il devait pas pouvoir y passer super souvent avec sa carrière…

Je soupire. Allez, haut les cœurs, Koyama-san m'attend et il faut que je me fasse pardonner ma longue absence. Je pars donc en avance pour pouvoir aider avant le début du service.

\- Okaeri Toma-kun ! s'exclame ma patronne dans un grand sourire en me voyant entrer.

\- Tadaima, réponds-je avant de m'incliner très bas. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir laissés tomber si longtemps !

\- Qu'est ce que tu raconte comme bêtises ? Tu avais la grippe, ce n'est pas ta faute et de toute façon, affaibli comme tu l'étais, tu aurais juste fais des catastrophes.

Hum, ouais c'est pas faux. N'empêche que je me sens coupable quand même… Elle pose le torchon qu'elle tenait, puis s'approche de moi et, sur le ton de la confidencei, me dit :

\- Alors, mon petit doigt m'a confié que Keiichiro est venu te voir à l'hôpital tous les jours ?

\- Heu… Oui effectivement. Je crois qu'on est devenus amis.

\- Amis… C'est cela, fait-elle dans un sourire en coin qui en dit long. A ma connaissance, mon fils n'a jamais fais ça pour personne en dehors des membres de son groupe.

\- He ? fais-je en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Oui oui, tu as bien entendu. Je pense que tu lui plais beaucoup et même davantage. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que c'est réciproque… si ?

\- Non, c'est vrai, confirmé-je avec honnêteté. En ce qui me concerne du moins. Par contre, je crois que vous vous trompez à son sujet.

\- Ah ça, tu verras. Tu verras, fait-elle encore d'un air mystérieux, avant de changer de sujet : Tu peux passer un coup sur les tables et le comptoir avant de commencer ?

\- Bien sûr, fais-je en allant chercher une lavette pour la mouiller de produit désinfectant.

Et pour tout dire, je préfère qu'on stoppe sur le sujet. J'arrive pas à imaginer Keiichiro attiré (et plus) par quelqu'un d'aussi ordinaire et insignifiant que moi, c'est du délire. Je pense que l'affection qu'elle éprouve pour moi et l'amour qu'elle a pour son fils lui font imaginer des choses qui n'ont pas lieu d'être.

Du reste, faut pas que je me fasse des idées, de crainte de tomber de haut après. Les illusions sont dangereuses pour l'esprit autant que pour le cœur. Et mon cœur a déjà assez souffert quand j'habitais en France, sans en remettre une couche au Japon. Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide.

\- Toomaa-kuun ? chantonne soudain ma patronne tout près de moi. Tu es parmi nous ?

\- Oui, excusez-moi, fais-je dans un sourire contrit parce que je l'écoutais pas du tout.

\- Tu astique cette table depuis trois bonnes minutes sans t'en rendre compte, rigole Mari-chan.

\- A quoi pensais-tu donc ? reprend Koyama-san.

\- A… A rien de précis, bafouillé-je malgré moi en me sentant devenir cramoisi.

Et fuck !

\- Hum… Si tu le dis, capitule-t-elle en me lançant un tel regard que je sens bien qu'elle me croit pas du tout. Termine vite le nettoyage, les premiers clients ne vont pas tarder.

J'enclenche donc la troisième et achève ma tâche. Juste à temps car un premier habitué franchit la porte.

\- Irrashaima… Tomo ?! fais-je, surpris.

\- Bonsoir, Asamoto-san, le salue ma patronne. Comme d'habitude ?

\- Oui, je vous remercie, répond mon coloc en prenant place au bar, avant de s'adresser à moi : Salut Keii. Alors t'es vivant ?

\- Comme tu vois.

\- Mais il s'est passé quoi ? Je me suis inquiété en te voyant pas rentrer.

\- J'étais à l'hôpital avec la grippe.

\- Oh merde… Et maintenant ça va ?

\- Ouais, ouais.

\- Tu rentre ce soir alors ?

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Où veux-tu que j'aille autrement ? On est colocs maintenant je te rappelle.

\- Je sais mais… tu aurais pu aller chez ton petit ami.

Je manque m'étrangler avec ma salive et entends pouffer Mari-chan et Koyama-san. Je me sens super soutenu là…

\- Et j'aurais eu le temps d'en trouver un quand entre mon déménagement et ma grippe, tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- J'en sais rien moi…

\- Justement, tu sais rien. Donc fais pas de suppositions qui ont aucun sens. Sur ce, tu m'excuse, mais j'ai du travail, ajouté-je en me détournant pour faire… rien de précis vu que c'est notre premier client pour le moment.

Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça.

\- Ne Keii…

J'ai tellement l'habitude d'être appelé "Thomas" maintenant, que je suis presque surpris que le diminutif de mon vrai prénom refasse surface.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ca peut pas être moi ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Ton petit ami, ça peut pas être moi ?

Alors là, c'est plus fort que moi, le français revient tout seul.

\- Mais putain de merde, c'est quoi le problème des mecs ici ?! Ils sont tous en manque de bite ou quoi ?! Sérieux, ça commence à me gaver profond là !

Il me regarde d'un air perplexe.

\- He ? T'as dis quoi ?

J'inspire profondément pour pas exploser et reprend en japonais :

\- Non, Tomo, ça peut pas être toi, fais-je, catégorique, en essayant de pas m'énerver. D'ailleurs, t'avais pas une copine ?

\- On s'est séparés. Pourquoi ça peut pas être moi ?

\- Parce que.

Réponse universelle à toutes les questions auxquelles on veut pas répondre.

\- T'as déjà quelqu'un, c'est ça ?

Il me donne lui-même une porte de sortie. Tant mieux, je me voyais déjà obligé de redéménager. D'abord Eric quand j'étais à Paris, puis Ren et maintenant Tomo. Pourquoi je les attire ?!

\- Exactement, fais-je. Donc maintenant que t'as compris, sois sympa et aborde plus le sujet. J'ai pas envie de redéménager.

-Hum, désolée d'interrompre votre conversation, fait soudain Koyama-san, mais…

\- Vous n'interrompez rien du tout, je vous rassure. Tomo va juste manger ses ramen et me laisser travailler, déclaré-je avant de me diriger vers le client en costume-cravate qui vient d'entrer.

30 octobre 2015

03h25

Je crois que je suis maudit. Je comprends pas ce que j'ai fais de mal pour en arriver là, mais je vois pas d'autre explication, parce que là, je cumule et je sature de ce cumul. Il y a quelqu'un, là-haut, qui m'en veut personnellement. Alors que merde, j'ai rien d'un sex symbol ! Pourquoi je dis ça ? Oh bah parce que sur la seule soirée d'aujourd'hui, hormis Tomo que je compte pas, j'ai été dragué par trois clients. Oui oui. Pas, un, TROIS ! Et l'un d'eux m'a même mis la main au cul ! Ok, il était bourré, mais le fait demeure que Koyama-san a du le faire sortir par Taisuke et lui interdire de revenir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait jamais vu une chose pareille, même du temps où Keiichiro, pourtant déjà connu, bossait là à plein temps. J'ai été obligé de la faire répéter, parce que j'avais forcément mal entendu ou mal compris. Mais nan nan, c'est bien ce qu'elle avait dit. Alors je sais pas si le fait que j'attire autant est une bonne chose ou pas, mais je pense pas. Parce que quelque chose en moi a manifestement le pouvoir étrange et chelou de faire ressortir le côté gay des hommes que je croise et franchement… c'est flippant. Je suis pas loin de me dire que je devrais me faire ermite ou moine. Heu nan pas moine, c'est des mecs aussi dans les temples et vu mon karma, ils seraient capables de tourner casaque à cause de moi. Ermite c'est mieux. Dire que tout ce que je voulais à l'origine, c'était vivre peinard… J'en suis loiiiiiin… Trèèèèèès loin. Le seul point positif à tout ce bordel, c'est ma rencontre totalement inespérée avec Keiichiro.

Je salue Koyama-san, la dernière à partir puisqu'elle ferme, puis sors en m'étirant. La soirée a été vraiment intense, j'aurais pas volé une bonne nuit de sommeil.

En quittant le bâtiment, je percute une personne que j'avais pas vue parce qu'elle était dissimulée dans l'ombre.

\- Désolé, fais-je en m'inclinant. Vous n'avez rien ?

Mais au lieu de répondre, l'homme (puisque s'en est un), me pose une question :

\- C'est toi, "Toma-kun" ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Ca dépend qui le demande, réponds-je, méfiant.

\- Je suis un ami d'une connaissance commune.

\- Des connaissances, au Japon, j'en ai pas des masses.

\- Ah oui, il a mentionné ça.

\- "Il" ?

Je deviens peut-être parano, mais vu tout ce qui m'arrive avec les mecs, je commence à être soupçonneux dès qu'il y a un "il".

\- Notre connaissance commune.

Je soupire.

\- Bon, écoutez, au cas où vous le sauriez pas il est plus de trois heures du matin, je sors du boulot et je suis mort, alors j'ai aucune envie de jouer aux devinettes, surtout avec quelqu'un dont je vois même pas le visage. Donc soit vous me dites qui vous êtes et de qui vous parlez, soit je pars.

Un soupire s'échappe alors du masque chirurgical qui couvre les trois quarts de la figure de l'inconnu et il abaisse celui-ci, me laissant découvrir ses traits à la lumière chiche et peu valorisante du lampadaire le plus proche. Des traits que je reconnais sans même avoir jamais rencontré leur possesseur avant aujourd'hui.

\- Kato Shigeaki ! m'exclamé-je quand son nom me revient brusquement.


	10. Sur le droit chemin

\- Shhhhhht baka ! souffle-t-il en me bâillonnant d'une main, avant de regarder autour de lui d'un air inquiet.

\- Vu l'heure et le lieu, je doute que vous ayez à craindre une émeute, articulé-je derrière sa paume.

\- On ne sait jamais, fait-il en me libérant. Bon, il y a un endroit où on peut parler discrètement ?

\- Heu… j'habite pas loin, mais je vous avoue que je préférerais un autre moment que (je regarde mon portable) 3h35 du matin pour discuter.

\- Je n'aurais peut-être plus l'occasion de le faire avec notre planning et je ne veux pas que Keii-chan soit au courant.

Là pour le coup, ça m'intrigue et je lui fais signe de me suivre, tant pis pour ma fatigue, j'irais me coucher après. Qu'est ce que ce mec aussi célèbre peut bien avoir à dire à un rien du tout comme moi, qui nécessite d'aller le voir à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit ? J'ai beau réfléchir, je vois pas.

Du coup je l'emmène à l'appart après m'être assuré que Tomo est pas là, je lui amène un truc à boire, puis m'assois face à lui. Il reste silencieux un moment, restant juste à me dévisager ce qui commence à me mettre mal à l'aise. Quand même pas lui aussi…

\- Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre Keii-chan et toi ?

Je le dévisage, ahuri.

\- He ?

\- En ce moment, il ne parle que de toi, ce qui commence à être un peu pénible, donc qu'est ce qu'il y a entre vous ?

\- Heu… A ma connaissance, rien de particulier. Enfin on est amis quoi, mais à part ça…

Et c'est la vérité en plus. D'autant qu'il est plus que probable qu'il est plus que probable qu'il se passera jamais rien, parce qu'il y a aucune raison logique qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit.

\- Te fous pas de moi ! s'exclame-t-il soudain, furieux, en bondissant du canapé comme un diable de sa boite. Jamais il avait autant parlé d'un mec !

\- Oi du calme ! fais-je à mi voix. Vous allez réveiller…

Trop tard, la porte de la chambre de Tomo vient de s'ouvrir. Pour la discussion en toute discrétion, c'est loupé.

\- Keii, c'est toi qui fais tout ce bordel ? T'as vu l'heure ? formule-t-il d'une voix pâteuse qui me fait penser qu'il a bu et pas qu'un peu.

\- Qui… commence l'idole, stupéfait.

Idole que je bâillonne immédiatement. Avec un peu de chance, mon coloc est trop ivre pour se rendre compte de la troisième présence dans la pièce.

\- Oui c'est moi, désolé Tomo, réponds-je. Retourne dormir, j'arrête de faire du bruit.

\- Hum. D'accord, j'ai…

Il s'interrompt. Pourvu que…

\- Kato Shigeaki ?! s'exclame-t-il en reconnaissant le News à son tour.

Oh merde, il était pas assez bourré pour penser qu'il rêvait.

\- Barrez-vous ! Vite ! fais-je alors à l'adresse du chanteur.

\- Mais je…

\- Tirez-vous ! répété-je en le poussant littéralement vers la sortie.

\- D'accord. Mais j'en ai pas fini avec toi, me dit encore l'idole.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça… fais-je en refermant la porte derrière lui.

En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais 1) rigolé de cette réplique tirée d'un mauvais film et 2) peut-être apprécié de me retrouver nez à nez avec un membre du groupe que j'aimais depuis peu. Mais bon ça, ça aurait été dans le cas où a) le chanteur en question ne m'aurait pas accusé de je sais même pas quoi exactement et b) qu'il aurait pas réveillé mon coloc.

\- Keii, pourquoi il y avait un membre de News dans l'appart ?

\- Tomo, s'te plait, il est presque quatre heures du mat', on peut pas remettre cette conversation à plus tard ? Je suis mort et j'ai juste envie de pioncer.

\- Mais quand même, il y avait Kato Shigeaki dans le…

\- Tomo, pitié… Demain, ok ? Demain je te dirais ce que je sais.

Je peux pas lui dire que je lui expliquerais tout, vu que j'ai moi-même rien compris à la situation.

\- Mais demain tu vas rentrer aussi tard, comme tous les jours et quand je repartirais bosser après-demain matin, tu dormiras encore.

Je soupire lourdement. Je vais pas lui dire que Koyama-san m'a laissé ma soirée de demain pour que je puisse profiter d'Halloween, sinon il va me scotcher à mort et je vais plus pouvoir m'en débarrasser.

\- Je lui ai rentré dedans en sortant du resto, il a dit qu'il avait à me parler et m'a demandé un endroit discret donc je l'ai emmené ici. Voilà t'es content ? résumé-je, lassé.

\- Et il te voulait quoi ?

\- Mais je sais paaaaaas ! Il a commencé à me demander ce qu'il y avait entre Keiichiro et moi et il était super insistant, j'ai rien capté à son délire. Maintenant t'en sais autant que moi, donc bonne nuit, dis-je en allant m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

C'est pas poli de le planter là, mais de un je suis plus que crevé et de deux cette conversation commence à me gaver profond, surtout que j'ai AUCUNE EXPLICATION A RIEN, PUTAIN DE MERDE !

31octobre 2015

10h45

Je me réveille que maintenant, parce que ma journée d'hier a été vraiment trop longue et crevante (d'autant que je suis pas totalement rétabli) et puis comme je suis off ce soir, j'ai absolument rien qui me presse, alors… je vais avoir touuuuuut mon temps pour réfléchir à ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Surtout après le boulot. Il faut que je me repasse mentalement la conversation pour tenter de comprendre.

Il a dit " je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre Keii-chan et toi ?" et ensuite, comme il m'a pas cru quand j'ai dis qu'il y avait rien de spécial, il a dit un truc du genre "il arrête pas de parler de toi et ça commence à être pénible". Ca fait égocentrique de dire ça, mais avec le recul (et le sommeil passé par-dessus l'événement aussi), on dirait… qu'il est jaloux et qu'il venait jauger son rival (moi) D'où le "j'en ai pas fini avec toi" qu'il m'a sorti avant de partir. Mais non, c'est complètement con. Ces mecs se connaissent et sont dans le même groupe depuis plus de dix ans. Si Kato avait eu des sentiments Keiichiro, il aurait eu plus que largement le temps de lui dire. Surtout qu'ils avaient le unit KoyaShige aussi. Je dois me planter, il doit y avoir autre chose, c'est pas possible autrement. Surtout que bon, une idole connue internationalement comme lui doit rien avoir à craindre d'un inconnu comme moi.

Aaaaaah je vais virer fou à force de me poser des questions, il faut que j'arrête ! Ou plutôt… il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un d'extérieur (et pas à Tomo). Vu l'heure ici, il est 18h30 passé à Paris. Avec un peu de chance, Guillaume sera rentré du taf. Je vais essayer de l'appeler sur Skype.

J'allume donc mon pc et le wifi mobile de Tomo (faudrait que je m'en prenne un perso, mais je sais pas si c'est accessible aux étrangers qui sont pas résidents permanents. Faudra que je me renseigne), puis ouvre le logiciel. Il a l'air en ligne mais ça veut rien dire, des fois il est AFK et il le dit pas. Tant pis, j'essaye. Ca sonne. Deux fois… Trois fois… Merde, il décroche p…

« Yo Keii ! », me fait-il en prenant la comunication.

\- Yo, fais-je en souriant. Bien ou bien ?

« Bien. Quoi de neuf, vieux ? Tu survis ? Tokyo t'as pas encore bouffé ? »

\- J'habite plus Tokyo en fait.

« Ah ouais ? »

Merde, ça fait combien de temps que je lui ai pas parlé ? On dirait que ça fait des semaines, alors qu'il est parti que depuis six jours. Seulement six putains de jours, mais les événements se sont enchainés à une telle vitesse que j'ai l'impression que bien plus de temps à passé.

\- Nan j'ai déménagé à Machida. L'appart que t'avais visité avec moi la veille de ton départ.

« Ah ouais c'est vrai. Mais c'était pas encore fait à ce moment-là. Et ça se passe bien ta nouvelle coloc ? Pas de Ren bis à déplorer ? »

\- M'en parle pas…

Il explose de rire.

« Nan, sans déc' ?! Raconte ! »

\- Je sais même pas par où commencer…

« Il t'es arrivé tant de trucs que ça en seulement six jours ? »

\- Comme tu dis…

« Et t'as l'air paumé. Allez, raconte-moi tout. Que je vois si je peux t'aider à distance. »

Du coup, je lui explique tout de A à Z, en commençant par le jour qui a tout bouleversé : mon malaise croissant au fur et à mesure de la journée, mon insistance pour aller bosser malgré tout (« Mais t'es con ou quoi ?! Si j'avais été là, je t'aurais attaché à ton pieu ! »), mon arrivée au resto et de nouveau mon insistance pour aider, l'arrivée miraculeuse de Keiichiro (« Attends, t'essaye de me dire que non seulement t'as rencontré le fils prodigue mais qu'en plus il t'as empêché de te vautrer et à bosser à ta place ? Putain mais t'es verni toi ! »), ma maladie qui avait empiré et mon réveil à l'hosto avec Keiichiro à mes côtés (« Ah ouais carrément ! C'est un saint le mec quoi. »), les visites de mon sauveur, mon retour au resto hier soir et enfin ma rencontre aussi improbable que chelou avec Kato.

Il y a un blanc dans la conversation après mon long récit et mon pote a l'air pensif.

\- Guillaume ?

« Attend, je réfléchis. »

\- On est pas couchés alors, répliqué-je pour l'emmerder.

« Connard », m'insulte-t-il en riant, avant de reprendre d'un air sérieux. « Bon écoute, après tout ce que tu m'as raconté, voilà ce que je crois. Déjà, tu peux t'inventer toutes les excuses du monde, c'est évident que c'est pas juste de l'attirance que t'as pour ce mec, Keii. T'en es tombé amoureux. Ensuite… »

\- Mais tu…

« Ta gueule. Tu me donneras tes arguments à deux balles quand j'aurais fini. Bon, j'en étais où… Ouais donc c'est clair que t'en es tombé amoureux… et que lui aussi. Et me sors pas l'excuse bidon du " C'est une star et je suis personne gnagnagna" parce qu'elle est débile. Déjà parce que les sentiments se commandent pas et ensuite parce que, putain, y'a qu'à toi que ça peut ne pas sauter aux yeux que ce gars a flashé sur toi dès qu'il t'as vu. Réfléchis deux secondes, Keii : il te connaissait pas, il t'avait jamais vu, mais en quelques minutes il te vient en aide et décide de te remplacer, puis t'emmène à l'hosto alors que rien l'y obligeait, fait le forcing auprès des infirmières pour venir te voir après l'heure des visites et vient te voir plusieurs fois ensuite. Moi j'appelle même plus ça des signaux à ce niveau-là, j'appelle ça des néons géants. »

\- Mais nan, il a juste beaucoup d'empathie, c'est tout.

« Et toi t'es juste con alors. Pourquoi tu refuse de voir la vérité en face ? C'est quoi ton problème ? »

C'est quoi mon problème… Bonne question… J'ai probablement la trouille. La trouille d'avoir une relation sentimentale avec un mec beau et adorable mais surtout adulé par des milliers de personnes. La trouille de finir par découvrir que sous ses airs angéliques, c'est en fait un enfoiré. La trouille de souffrir quoi.

« Keii, arrête de te retourner le cerveau et fonce. Il attend juste que tu fasse le premier pas. »

\- Comment tu le sais ?

« Dans le cas contraire, il t'aurait pas envoyé autant de signaux, il aurait juste attaqué. »

Ah bah bien. Si on est aussi manches l'un que l'autre, on a pas le cul sorti des ronces.

« Et en ce qui concerne l'autre gars là… »

\- Quel gars ?

« Celui de son groupe. »

\- Ah, Kato. T'as une théorie pour lui aussi ?

« Pas une théorie, vieux, une évidence. »

\- Quelle évidence ?

« Ce mec est jaloux. »

Bizarre, c'est ce que je me suis dis tout à l'heure.

\- Jaloux de qui et de quoi ?

« De toi et de la relation que t'as réussi à tisser en peu de temps avec son pote. Pour moi, ce Kato est dingue de ton Keiichiro et il a jamais osé lui dire, du coup il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait son rival. »

\- Mais c'est ouf ! Je veux dire, il est méga connu, pas trop mal physiquement et Keiichiro est son meilleur ami depuis des années, il aurait largement eu le temps de se déclarer.

« Il a probablement jamais osé, peut-être parce que justement c'est son meilleur ami et qu'il craignait de le perdre si les choses se passaient mal entre eux. Mets-toi à sa place deux minutes et imagine que t'es dingue de moi depuis des lustres. T'aurais pas la trouille que je me barre ou autre si ça se terminait mal entre nous ? »

\- Hum… Probablement si, fais-je en essayant de SURTOUT PAS m'imaginer en couple avec Guillaume.

« Donc c'est sûrement la raison de son silence à mon avis. Et puis visualise le truc : ça fait des années qu'ils sont ensemble tranquillou lui et ses potes et d'un coup, bim ! tu débarque comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles en bouleversant tout sur ton passage. Il a peur de le perdre, tout simplement. Et quand on a peur, la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir quand il s'est pointé devant toi. »

Bah merde alors…C'est ouf comme Guillaume peut avoir un point de vue très lucide et éclairé sur ce que je vis, tout en y assistant pas. Ce mec a raté sa vocation, il aurait du faire psy. Un psy un peu brut de décoffrage, mais très certainement efficace. Y'a qu'à voir avec moi…

« Alors tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? »

\- A quel sujet ?

« Au sujet des licornes volantes », répond-il avant de lever les yeux au ciel. « A ton avis, de quoi on parle depuis un quart d'heure ? De ton Keiichiro et de ce Kato, pardi ! »

\- C'est pas mon Keiichiro… rétorqué-je en me sentant rougir.

« Ca le sera si tu bouge ton cul. Donc ? »

\- Bah… je l'aurais bien appelé mais j'ai pas son numéro…

« Tu veux dire qu'avec tout le temps qu'il a passé à ton chevet, ça t'as pas traversé l'esprit de lui demander ?! »

Et à la façon dont il dit ça, ça donne l'impression que c'est une catastrophe internationale.

« Keii, tu sais que je t'adore… mais des fois, t'es tellement pas dégourdi que j'ai envie de te donner des baffes. »

\- Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir, grogné-je.

« Bah écoute, avoue que t'es pas doué. Je sais bien que t'es nul en drague mais là quand même y'a de l'abus. Bah t'as plus qu'à demander son numéro à sa mère. »

\- Hein ?! Mais t'es dingue, je vais en entendre parler pendant des lustres si je….

« Tu vas te le faire piquer par son pote si tu te magne pas le tronc. C'est ce que tu veux ? Le perdre avant d'avoir tenté quoi que ce soit ? »

\- Non… grogné-je.

« Alors t'as intérêt à le faire. Et vite pour couper l'herbe sous le pied de ton rival. Ca va être au plus rapide là. »

\- Je sais pas si j'en suis capable, Guillaume…

Je l'entends soupirer d'ici.

« Keii, t'es un mec, pas une lavette, alors sois sûr de toi, merde ! En plus c'est du tout cuit, il va te tomber dans les bras. »

Me tomber dans les… Je viens de penser à un truc chiant.

« Et allez, c'est quoi cette tronche que tu tire maintenant ? A quoi t'as encore pensé ? »

\- Qu'est ce que je fais si c'est un seme et pas un uke ou un seke ?

Il y a un blanc et à travers sa webcam, mon pote me fixe chelou.

« Tu veux bien éviter d'utiliser des mots japs quand tu me parles en français ? J'ai pas pigé un broc de ce que tu viens de me dire. »

\- Qu'est ce que je fais si lui aussi c'est un dominant et pas un dominé ? répété-je en oubliant volontairement le dernier terme, intraduisible en français.

« … Rassure-moi, t'es pas réellement en train de te poser la question ? »

\- Bah…

« Attends Keii… »

Je l'entends pianoter sur son clavier. Qu'est ce qu'il fout ? Et d'un coup, une photo de Keiichiro s'affiche sur notre fenêtre de conv. Il a du aller la chercher sur Google. D'où le bruit de clavier.

« Regarde. Regarde son visage. Sérieux, il est évident que c'est une guimauve. Ca se voit dans ses yeux que même s'il dit non aujourd'hui, il dira oui demain et qu'il accepterait n'importe quoi du moment qu'une personne qui lui est chère lui demande. Crois-moi, t'as aucun souci à te faire de ce côté-là. Si y'en a un qui doit se la prendre, ce sera pas toi, mec. »

Ah Guillaume… La poésie, le tact et la délicatesse incarnés. En tout cas ça me fait sourire.

« C'est tout ou t'as encore des craintes à apaiser ? Parce que mon McDo doit être froid maintenant. »

\- Merde, je savais pas que t'étais en train de bouffer ! T'es con, t'aurais du me le dire, je t'aurais rappelé plus tard.

« T'en fais pas. Mon pote qui flippe, c'est plus important qu'un repas froid. »

\- T'es le meilleur, mec.

« Ouais je sais. »

Je sais qu'il rigole parce qu'il est pas du tout imbu de lui-même. Du coup, je le chambre sur le même ton.

\- Et si modeste.

« Arrête tu vas me faire rougir. Bon alors tu vas demander son numéro à sa mère et l'appeler hein ? »

\- Ouais mais pas ce soir. Koyama-san m'a laissé off pour que je puisse profiter de mon premier Halloween au Japon.

« Cool. Et tu vas faire quoi alors ? »

\- Probablement m'acheter un déguisement et aller trainer au carrefour de Shibuya. Ren m'avait dit qu'il valait le coup d'œil le soir d'Halloween parce qu'apparemment tout le monde ou presque est déguisé.

« Sérieux ? Bah prend des photos, je veux voir ça. »

\- Ca marche.

« Allez je te laisse, mon Big Mac m'appelle. »

\- Ok, à plus, fais-je en rigolant.

La communication se coupe et je me surprends à sourire tout seul. Je me sens vraiment mieux là.

Bon… si déguisement il doit y avoir, je trouverais sûrement ça dans Takeshita Dori. Si du moins les magasins ont pas été dévalisés. Et si j'y allais avec Saori ? Ce serait mieux que tout seul nan ? Du coup, je lui envoie un message (plus le courage de téléphoner après ma longue converse avec Guillaume).

"Salut Saori-chan. Si tu es libre aujourd'hui, tu serais d'accord pour m'accompagner chercher un déguisement pour ce soir ?"

Voilà. Clair, concis, sans fioritures. Ce qu'on peut pas dire de la réponse qui arrive quelques secondes plus tard.

"Keii-chan ! Je pensais justement à toi tu sais ;-) J'adorerais t'accompagner :-D Tu sais déjà où tu veux aller ? Tu as prévu quelque chose de particulier pour ce soir ou tu veux qu'on improvise ? Ca te dérange pas si je reste avec toi au moins ? *_* A ce soir, mon chou ;-) Chu chu 3 3 3"

Pouark… Je fais une overdose de smiley. Je comprendrais jamais pourquoi les filles aiment ces trucs. Et "mon chou" ?... Heuuuuuu… WTF ?!

Bref je réponds brièvement.

"J'ai pensé à Takeshita Dori. Retrouvons-nous là-bas dans un heure."

Ca c'est un texto de mec. Pas besoin de discutailler trois plombes.

"Ca marche ;-) A toute alors -)"

Cinq mots, quatre smiley. Seriously girl ?!

12h

Je suis arrivé en avance pour une fois. Remarque déjà quand on était allés au Swallotail, j'étais en avance. Mais là c'était parce que je voulais pas qu'on risque de louper notre créneau. Là c'est différent.

Saori arrive peu après et me fait un signe de la main, avant de se précipiter vers moi en souriant largement. Elle est encore habillée comme une poupée, ça doit être son style.

\- Coucou Keii-chan ! me salue-t-elle. Tu attends depuis longtemps ?

\- Non, je viens d'arriver, t'en fais pas.

Repasser au japonais après avoir tapé la discute en français pendant presque une demie heure fait bizarre.

\- Ca t'embête si on va manger avant de faire les boutiques ? Je me meurs de faim et il y a un super resto d'omurice vers le milieu de la rue.

Omurice ? Ah le truc que ma mère faisait quand j'étais gosse parce que mon père adore ça. Je savais même pas comment ça s'appelait en japonais parce qu'elle appelait ça "omelette fourrée".

\- Heu ouais, si tu veux.

\- Tu en as déjà mangé ?

\- Quand j'étais petit, ma mère m'en faisait.

\- Même en France ?

\- Bah oui.

\- Alors tu vas adorer celles de ce resto. Viens.

Je lui emboite le pas sans discuter, mais je suis un peu perplexe quand même. L'omurice c'est bon, je dis pas le contraire, mais un resto entier basé uniquement sur ce plat, ça me parait exagéré. Enfin ça devrait pas me surprendre, on est au Japon après tout et au Japon, y'a des trucs un peu (totalement) dingues, c'est connu.

A cette heure de la journée, en théorie, il y a moins de monde qu'en soirée. En théorie. Parce qu'on est le jour d'Halloween et que donc la rue est blindée de monde comme si la moitié de la capitale s'y était donné rendez-vous. On piétine au lieu de marcher, comme si on était devant les vitrines des Galeries Lafayette sur le boulevard Haussmann au moment de noël. Et putain, je déteste autant ça à Tokyo qu'à Paris. Du coup, je bous intérieurement et, franchement excédé après dix minutes, finis par lancer à Saori d'un ton sec.

\- C'est encore loin ?

Elle se retourne et me fixe avec étonnement.

\- Plus tellement non. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Keii-chan ?

\- Je déteste piétiner…

\- Mais… tu t'attendais à quoi en venant dans cette rue précise le jour-même d'Halloween ? A la trouver déserte ?

\- Mais nan… Mais…

\- Allez allez boude pas –même si t'es trop chou quand tu fais la tête. On y est presque. C'est un peu plus loin sur la droite.

Je marmonne dans la barbe que j'ai pas et continue à la suivre, me frayant difficilement un chemin dans la rue bondée.

\- On y est, m'annonce-t-elle soudain. Le resto est au deuxième étage de ce bâtiment.

Enfin… C'est pas trop tôt… Je monte donc avec elle jusqu'à l'étage en question… et bloque littéralement devant l'entrée de l'établissement. Le truc s'appelle "Pomme's" (rien que le nom est chelou) et de ce que je vois, il est BLINDE de peluches de pandas ! Et de chiens jaunes chelous !

\- Nan. Nan nan, ça va pas être possible ça, fais-je en reculant malgré moi.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est un resto de nanas.

\- Ca t'as posé aucun problème au Swallotail. Tu t'es même amusé comme un petit fou, proteste-t-elle.

\- Ca a rien à voir. Le Swallotail c'était la super classe. Là c'est juste… mignon.

\- Et t'aime pas ce qui est mignon ?

\- Pas franchement.

Elle perd contenance quelques secondes, puis s'accroche à mon bras.

\- Allez Keii-chan, s'il te plait… Ce sera la dernière fois…

\- C'est une…

"C'est une fois de trop". C'est ce que j'allais dire et je me rends compte que cette scène est un copié-collé de celle qu'on a joué au Swallotail justement. Sauf que cette fois c'est de la comédie pour aucun de nous.

\- S'il te plait…

Elle me fait des yeux de chat potté. Je déteste quand elles font ça pour arriver à leurs fins. Mais bon… Saori est une amie.

\- Bon… Disons que je vais me forcer, mais retiens bien que ça me coule. Donc première et dernière fois, ok ?

\- Promis ! fait-elle en retrouvant le sourire, avant de m'entrainer "de force" à l'intérieur.

La salle est pas très grande, mais l'image du chien jaune chelou est omniprésente sur les murs et même les baies vitrées, de même que celle du grand-père panda (ouais c'est pas un panda normal, c'est un grand-père panda parce qu'il a une calvitie). Autour de la table où la serveuse nous a installés, il y a en plus des tas de peluches de tailles différentes de ces deux mascottes et je me sens aussi peu à ma place que mal à l'aise dans cet environnement. Maintenant je sais ce que ressentaient les mecs trainés au Swallotail par leurs copines.

Je comprends le trip du chien jaune chelou quand on nous donne les menus. Oh nan… Nan mais là nan quoi… Je vais mourir noyé dans la guimauve et le kawaii : ce chien jaune chelou, c'est pas un chien… c'est une omurice. Ouais ouais, ils ont personnifié une omelette fourrée en lui faisant des pattes, des oreilles, des yeux et un museau. Et les plats ont cette tête aussi ! Tuez-moi…

\- Saori-chan… T'es sûre que tu veux manger ici ? Ca craint… soufflé-je.

\- Oui je suis sûre. Tu as accepté, Keii-chan et je suis certaine que tu es un homme de parole, murmure-t-elle en réponse. Allez, choisis vite.

Je bougonne de nouveau dans la barbe que j'ai pas et prend au pif une omurice avec une sauce brune sur le dessus qui, sur la photo du plat, fait comme une couverture à l'omurice-chien.

Mon amie passe la commande et, assez vite, la serveuse nous apporte des mugs en plastique décorés des deux mascottes, remplis de soupe miso, ainsi que deux autres, vides et munis d'un couvercle rouge, dans des sachets plastique, qu'elle présente comme un cadeau gratuit. Cadeau que je cède de bon cœur à Saori parce que j'ai aucune intention de me taper la honte en rentrant avec ce truc.

La soupe est bouillante et je me crame la bouche en essayant de boire une gorgée.

\- Attends un peu que ça refroidisse, baka, me dit-elle en rigolant.

Je lui tire la langue d'une façon très mature et repose le mug toujours plein.

\- Alors tu as une idée du costume que tu veux ? me demande ma pote.

\- Quelque chose de classique je pense. Un squelette ou un vampire probablement.

\- Hum… C'est le déguisements les plus demandés, tu sais. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il en reste encore quand on arrivera.

\- Dans ce cas, tu as une suggestion ?

\- Pas pour le moment mais je vais y réfléchir.

La serveuse choisit ce moment pour nous amener nos plats et Saori s'exclame immédiatement :

\- Kawaii !

Bon, j'avoue que la bouille de chien qu'ils ont fait sur l'omurice avec du transfert comestible est effectivement plutôt mignonne. Mais ça reste de la bouffe quoi. Enfin pour moi du moins. Ma pote, elle, a plutôt l'air de se demander si elle doit le bouffer ou l'adopter.

\- Mange, Saori-chan, fais-je en attaquant mon assiette sans état d'âme.

\- Keii-chan, non ! s'exclame-t-elle soudain d'un air épouvanté, alors que je porte une cuillère à ma bouche. Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?! Pauvre petit…

\- He ?

De quoi elle parle ? Elle est dingue ou quoi ?

\- Tu lui mange la tête… C'est cruel… dit-elle, quasi au bord des larmes.

\- …..Saori-chan, c'est une omurice. C'est pas vivant, c'est fait pour être mangé. En entier, me sens-je obligé de dire, totalement atterré.

\- Je sais mais…

\- Mais rien du tout. Mange.

J'aime beaucoup cette fille, mais là c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Les nanas sont vraiment incompréhensibles et les japonaises c'est encore pire.

Je finis mon plat rapidement (une omurice c'est pas énorme) et passe les dix minutes suivantes à la regarder hésiter à attaquer la "tête".

\- Je te jure que si tu te grouille pas de finir, je la bouffe moi-même, la menacé-je parce que là ma patience arrive à ses limites. Ca devient ridicule ça.

\- T''as pas de cœur…

Retenez-moi, sinon je vais la secouer comme un prunier… Du coup, pour en finir avec cette situation absurde qui a déjà que trop duré, je choppe ce qui reste de son plat et l'engloutit sans remord, ce qui lui fait écarquiller les yeux.

\- Problème résolu, fais-je en faisant comme si je l'avais pas remarqué. On paye et on y va ?

\- Je te déteste… Tu es le pire… murmure-t-elle.

Mais oui, mais oui. Je sais très bien qu'elle le pense pas. Elle va juste bouder un moment comme n'importe quelle fille contrariée et puis elle se rendra compte que c'est absolument grotesque.

Je me dirige donc vers la caisse en la laissant trainasser derrière et règle pour nous deux. En ressortant, je lui fourre dans la main une peluche porte-clé de l'omurice-chien que j'ai pris pour elle en même temps que je payais.

Elle regarde la peluche… et me fait un grand sourire.

\- Merci Keii-chan ! Il est trop chou ! s'exclame-t-elle d'un air ravi.

J'ai jamais vécu une situation aussi absurde de ma vie.

\- Je suis pardonné alors ?

Enfin c'est pas comme si j'avais réellement un truc à me faire pardonner. Après tout, j'ai fais que bouffer un truc fait pour.

\- Bien sûr ! répond-elle d'un ton d'évidence absolue. Allez on a un déguisement à trouver pour toi. Au travail.

On redescend donc dans la rue et on fixe les boutiques aux alentours.

Le problème de faire les boutiques avec une japonaise, c'est qu'elle s'arrête tous les deux mètres pour regarder les trucs qu'elle trouve mignons. Et c'est très vite pénible.

\- Saori-chan, je te rappelle que c'est pour me trouver un déguisement qu'on est là. Tu auras tout le temps de faire les magasins plus tard.

\- Oui pardon, je me concentre. Oh regarde celle-là, il y a l'air d'y avoir encore pas mal de trucs. Viens on y va, dit-elle en m'entrainant par la main.

Au moment où on rentre, je percute quelqu'un qui était dans l'entrée. Décidément ça va devenir une habitude.

\- Déso… commencé-je avant de me dire que je connais les yeux qui dépassent du masque chirurgical couvrant les trois quarts du visage. Keiichiro ? fais-je à mi-voix, ébahi de ce nouveau concours de circonstances.

\- Toma-kun ?! fait sa voix à travers le tissu qui lui sert à se déguiser. Qu'est ce que tu…

Son regard tombe alors sur la main de Saori qui a pas lâché la mienne… et, abasourdi, je le vois prendre la fuite en courant.

Heu…

\- Qu'est ce que tu attends pour lui courir après ?! me fait mon amie en me poussant littéralement à l'extérieur de la boutique. Vite !


	11. L'idée de Tegoshi

Je me mets donc à courir comme un dératé derrière lui pour essayer de le rattraper et de le dépasser vu que je peux pas l'interpeller de peur de provoquer une émeute en pleine rue. Derrière moi, j'entends un bruit de course et la personne me dépasse alors qu'une voix me dit "tu es content de lui avoir fait du mal ?!", avant que son possesseur me dépasse. Cette voix aussi je la connais. Kato une fois encore. Il est vraiment jaloux on dirait. Mais à la limite, je m'en fous de lui, c'est Keiichiro le problème. Je crois qu'il a mal interprété la main de Saori dans la mienne. Faut que je le détrompe. Mais il court vite malgré la foule et moi j'ai arrêté le basket depuis les mois, donc je suis plus du tout entrainé.

En désespoir de cause (et parce que je veux pas que Kato me prenne de vitesse), je force l'allure. De toute façon, vu le monde, il pourra pas courir bien longtemps.

Je finis par dépasser mon rival et attrape Keiichiro par l'arrière de sa veste de mon ainé pour le forcer à s'arrêter.

\- Attends… Tu te… trompe… complètement… fais-je hors d'haleine. Saori-chan… est juste une… amie. Les femmes ne… m'intéressent pas…

Il se fige et se retourne, mais avant que j'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste supplémentaire dans sa direction, Kato qui nous a rejoints, me double et le prend dans ses bras.

\- N'écoute pas ce beau parleur, Keii-chan. Tu sais bien comment sont ces mecs, lui dit-il.

\- Oi, je vous permets pas de me juger ! Vous me connaissez pas, alors abstenez-vous, ok ?! m'exclamé-je, furieux des insinuations de ce gars.

Peu importe que ce soit une star, si on me cherche, on me trouve, point barre.

\- On attire l'attention… fait alors Keiichiro à mi voix. Allons ailleurs.

\- On va rentrer oui. Je vais te ramener chez toi, décrète alors Kato en me fusillant du regard. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée cette sortie.

Mais comme mon ainé m'a pas lâché du regard même avec l'intervention de son pote, je l'attrape pas le poignet en douceur.

\- Tu es pas forcé de le suivre si tu en as pas envie, lui dis-je gentiment. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux, je m'y opposerais pas. C'est à toi de choisir, Keiichiro.

Employer juste son prénom risque pas de générer des conséquences néfastes. Après tout, comme je l'avais dis à Guillaume il y a quelques temps, notre prénom commun est banal. N'importe qui peut s'appeler Keiichiro. Et puis j'ai pas parlé très fort.

Il a un temps d'hésitation. Il regarde son pote, puis moi, de nouveau son pote. Je me demande ce qu'il va choisir comme option. Bien sûr je veux qu'il me choisisse, mais si Kato risque de lui taper une crise… Enfin je veux pas lui attirer d'emmerdes non plus quoi.

\- Ecoute Shige, je… je veux rester avec lui, finit-il par dire à son pote à mi voix pour pas créer l'émeute dont je parlais tout à l'heure.

Je retiens de justesse un "yes !" de victoire qui aurait pas été de très bon goût vu les circonstances, mais mentalement, je fais un pied de nez totalement gamin à mon rival, genre "tiens tu l'as pas vue arriver celle-là, ne !".

\- Keii… T'es sûr de toi ? répond Kato d'une voix où même moi j'entends percer le chagrin. Je veux dire… tu sais rien de ce gars finalement… Et s'il…

\- Je sens qu'il est pas comme les autres, Shige, le coupe Keiichiro. Je le sens, j'en suis sûr.

\- Mais tu vois toujours le bon en tout le monde, Keii… Si tu te trompais…

Je me sens insulté une fois encore, mais ce coup-là je ferme ma gueule. Pour plusieurs raisons : déjà parce que c'est une converse que Guillaume et moi aurions pu avoir (et d'ailleurs il me semble qu'on en a eu une similaire à propos de Nao). Ensuite parce que c'est moi que Keiichiro a choisi et que donc quels que soient les arguments avancés par son pote, j'ai déjà gagné. Et aussi parce que si j'étais dans la position actuelle de Kato, moi aussi je tenterais probablement n'importe quoi pour détourner l'élu de mon cœur de mon rival.

\- Alors je ne pourrais m'en prendre par moi-même. Shige, s'il te plait…

Heu… Je sais bien qu'ils sont meilleurs amis et tout ça, mais ça me gave qu'il ait l'air de lui demander la permission. Mais bon, dans cette circonstance et bien que je puisse pas voir son beau visage en entier, il me semble aussi vulnérable qu'un enfant et je comprends très facilement pourquoi Kato essaye de le protéger à tout prix : il est adorable. Alors je lui pardonne tout.

Après des secondes qui semblent interminables, il repousse son pote qui l'a toujours pas lâché et recule vers moi sans le quitter des yeux, comme s'il s'excusait de le laisser tomber brusquement. Moi je me contente de fixer mon rival d'un air déterminé (et probablement avec un peu de défi aussi).

\- Fais ce que tu veux, Keii… finit-il par dire avant de se détourner et de disparaitre dans la foule.

\- Shige… souffle mon ainé d'un air peiné près de moi.

Ce mec, c'est le genre de gars qui supporte pas de faire le moindre mal à qui que ce soit, alors pas étonnant qu'avoir plus ou moins rembarré son meilleur pote l'affecte.

\- Il s'en remettra, t'en fais pas, lui dis-je gentiment en posant une main sur son épaule. T'as rien fais de mal.

\- Hum…

\- Tu veux qu'on aille chez moi pour discuter tranquillement ?

Proposition totalement désintéressée, je précise. Je suis pas le genre de type à tirer avantage de la détresse des autres. En tout cas, Guillaume serait content de moi : pour bouger mon cul, je l'ai bougé et pas qu'un peu.

\- D'accord. Mais tu n'étais pas venu faire quelque chose avec ton amie ?

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, elle y verra aucun inconvénient.

Bien au contraire, ça lui fera une scène à dessiner pour son manga yaoi. Elle l'a pas dit, mais j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Je commence à la connaitre.

\- Alors d'accord.

\- Par contre je suis venu en transports moi.

\- Et moi dans la voiture de Shige.

\- Bon bah… transports alors, désolé. Ca ira ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Je me retiens de le prendre pas la main pour l'entrainer vers la station de métro, histoire de pas déclencher non pas une émeute mais une réaction désagréable liée au fait qu'on est tous les deux des hommes. Ce qui passait bien avec Saori serait très mal perçu avec Keiichiro. Tokyo n'est pas Paris à ce niveau-là.

Il me suit donc, mais je sens bien qu'il est quand même pas à l'aise à l'idée de prendre le métro. Ca doit faire des années qu'il le prend plus avec sa célébrité. D'où le bonnet enfoncé sur ses cheveux et le masque chirurgical. Ne pas pouvoir sortir à découvert comme n'importe qui doit parfois lui peser (à tous en fait), je le plains un peu.

Le trajet jusqu'à Machida se déroule dans le silence, lui parce qu'il doit craindre que quelqu'un reconnaisse sa voix s'il parlait dans le silence du train et moi parce que je respecte ça. On se contente d'échanger parfois de petits regards et ce qu'il faut bien appeler des sourires même si je vois pas sa bouche (mais je sais qu'il sourit parce que ses yeux se plissent et "rient".

Le court chemin entre la gare et l'appart se passe aussi sans un mot et il semble libéré quand j'ouvre la porte de l'appart.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, lui dis-je. On est tranquilles, mon coloc est au travail.

\- D'accord. Merci.

Il retire ses chaussures, puis porte la main à son bonnet et je me surprend à retenir mon souffle pendant qu'il l'enlève et ôte aussi le masque. Ses cheveux caramel sont en bataille et ses pommettes un peu rouges. Il est adorable.

\- Assieds-toi. Tu veux boire un truc ? lui proposé-je.

\- Heu… une bière si tu as, dit-il en prenant place devant la table basse.

\- Je dois avoir. Tomo devait faire le courses hier soir.

\- Tomo c'est ton coloc ?

\- Hum. C'est par lui que j'ai entendu parler du job au resto. C'est un habitué. Ta mère l'appelle même par son nom.

\- Ah oui, elle fait toujours ça, sourit-il.

Bon sang que j'aime son sourire. Il est tellement… doux.

Je vais à la cuisine et en ramène deux canettes. Je lui en tends une, puis m'assois par terre près de la table basse, ouvre la mienne et en bois une partie d'un trait.

\- Tu allais te prendre un déguisement… Tu voulais fêter Halloween ? de demande-t-il.

\- Heu oui. Ta mère m'a laissé off aujourd'hui pour que je puisse profiter de mon premier Halloween au Japon.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle ça. (il boit une gorgée, puis reprend) Du coup, si tu n'as pas de plan particulier pour ce soir…

\- Oui ?

Je suis suspendu à ses lèvres. Est-ce qu'il va faire un autre pas dans ma direction ?

\- Je me disais que ça te plairait peut-être de m'accompagner à la soirée déguisée organisée par l'agence.

Intérieurement, je déchante un brin. C'est pas exactement ce que j'avais imaginé, même si je pensais à rien de pervers. Mais bon, je suppose que c'est un début.

\- Pourquoi pas, ça peut être sympa. Mais heu… ça va pas poser problème que tu ramène un inconnu ?

Il secoue la tête.

\- On a l'autorisation d'inviter une personne de notre choix si elle est de confiance.

\- Je suis flatté que tu me juge digne de confiance, lui dis-je en souriant.

\- Sinon je ne serais pas venu.

\- C'est pas faux.

\- Alors… tu es d'accord pour venir ?

\- Oui mais j'ai pas de déguisement. Avec tout ça, j'ai pas eu le temps d'en trouver.

\- Oh bah si c'est que ça, je connais la personne qui peut tout arranger.

\- He ?

\- Ca t'ennuie si je fais venir quelqu'un ?

\- Ici à l'appart ?

\- Hum.

\- Heu… non, vas-y.

Là, j'avoue que je suis intrigué. Il se lève et s'éloigne pour passer un coup de fil, ce qui me rend encore plus curieux. Il revient quelques instants plus tard et s'assoit de nouveau.

\- C'est fait. Il sera là dans un petit moment.

\- Qui ?

\- Notre expert en cosplay, Tegoshi Yuya.

Wooooooh… Woh woh woh woh woh… Ca veut dire que là je vais avoir la moitié de News à l'appart ?

\- Par contre il sera pas seul, désolé. Massu est déjà avec lui, donc ils vont venir ensemble.

Rectification, je vais avoir les trois quarts de News à l'appart. Noooooormal. Touuuuuut à fait normal.

Un quart d'heure de phrases banales plus tard, le portable de Keiichiro sonne.

\- Sonne à "Koyama", dit-il à son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher.

\- Tes amis savent pas qu'on est homonymes ?

\- Tesshi et Massu non. Il y a que Shige qui le sache pour le moment.

\- Je vois. Bon bah je te laisse aller leur ouvrir.

\- Mais… c'est chez toi, je ne vais pas…

\- C'est chez moi mais ils m'ont jamais vu alors ils risqueraient de croire qu'ils se sont plantés d'appart. Donc il vaut mieux que ce soit toi.

L'interphone retentit à ce moment-là et, quand il décroche, j'entends une voix claire brailler joyeusement un "c'est nouuuuuus !". Je récupère le Tegomass.

Keiichiro leur débloque la porte de l'immeuble en leur indiquant l'étage et, deux minutes plus tard, Tegoshi et ses cheveux décolorés et Masuda et sa bouille toute ronde font une entrée bruyante dans l'appart. J'ai du mal à croire qu'ils ont respectivement deux et trois ans de plus que moi tellement ils ont l'air jeunes.

\- Coucou tous les deux, les salue mon ainé.

\- Coucou Keii-chan. Dis, on est où ici ? Tu t'es acheté un autre appart ? demande le blondinet.

\- Non, pas du tout. Entrez, vous allez comprendre.

Tous trois font donc leur entrée dans le salon et, manifestement amusé par avance, Keiichiro me désigne :

\- Tesshi, Massu, je vous présente… Koyama Keiichiro.

\- Salut, fais-je en me délectant de leur mine ébahie.

Croyant manifestement à une blague de leur ami, tous deux s'esclaffent en cœur.

\- Super marrant, Keii-chan ! rigole encore Tegoshi.

\- C'est pas une blague, le détrompé-je. Koyama Keiichiro est bien mon nom.

\- Naaaaaan ?! Enorme !

\- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

\- Je bosse au resto de sa mère depuis peu.

\- Je l'ai empêché de tomber alors qu'il était malade.

\- C'est fou ça, commente Masuda.

\- Mais kaa-chan et moi on l'appelle pas "Keiichiro", ça ferait trop bizarre. Donc avec son accord, on l'appelle…

\- Thomas. C'est mon deuxième prénom.

\- Toma ? Mais alors… c'est toi que Keii-chan allait voir quand il parlait plus tôt en nous disant "je vais voir Toma-kun" ! réalise Tegoshi. Nous on croyait qu'il était subitement devenu super pote avec notre collègue Ikuta Toma et que du coup il nous avait caché des trucs. On avait prévu de le cuisiner.

\- Hé non, c'est juste moi. Vous voulez boire un truc ?

Au point où on en est, je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer.

\- Bière ! répondent-ils une fois encore dans un ensemble parfait.

\- Je vous amène ça, fais-je en me relevant pour retourner au frigo.

\- Shige est pas là ? s'étonne Masuda.

\- Non, le… courant ne passe pas très bien entre lui et Toma-kun, répond Keiichiro.

C'est un euphémisme, on peut pas se blairer ouais.

\- Oh c'est dommage. Et du coup, vous êtes amis maintenant.

\- C'est ça.

\- Du coup, c'est pour lui que tu m'as demandé de venir, Keii-chan ? reprend Tegoshi.

\- Oui, Tesshi. J'ai invité Toma-kun à la fête de ce soir, mais à cause de moi il n'a pas eu le temps de s'acheter un déguisement, alors vu que tu es un expert en la matière, je me suis dis que tu pourrais peut-être lui bricoler un truc.

\- Hum… Faut voir, mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi.

Je reviens avec les canettes et leur tend, mais au lieu de prendre la sienne, le blondinet se met à me tourner autour en me regardant sous toutes les coutures, ce qui me met vite mal à l'aise.

\- Heu… Ouais ? fais-je pour l'inciter à me dire ce qu'il fabrique.

\- Tu mesure et pèse combien ? me demande-t-il sans répondre.

\- Heu… 1,75m. Et aux dernières nouvelles, je pesais 54kg. Pourquoi ?

\- Hum, c'est ce que je pensais, marmonne-t-il, toujours sans répondre avant de se tourner vers notre ainé : Keii-chan il faut qu'on aille chez toi.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Touuuuuut de suite.

\- D'accord. Toma-kun tu es partant ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix, fais-je dans un sourire en coin.

Mais ma boutade tombe à plat parce que mon ainé prend instantanément un air paniqué.

\- Mais je ne te force à rien du tout, si tu…

\- Hé, hé, hé… Keiichiro, du calme… le coupé-je. Je plaisantais, c'était juste une blague. Ca me pose aucun problème d'aller chez toi.

Il a l'air tout de suite soulagé. Il est trop chou.

\- Bon bah on est partis alors.

Ils remettent tous leurs chaussures et je vais prendre un blouson, puis les suis à l'extérieur après avoir verrouillé la porte.

\- Vous êtes venus dans quelle voiture ? demande Keiichiro à ses amis.

\- Dans la mienne, répond Masuda. Celle de Tesshi est au garage.

\- T'as eu un accident ?

\- Nan, mais le carburateur avait un problème alors j'ai du la laisser.

Woh… ça fait bizarre d'entendre que des idoles aussi ont des problèmes de bagnole comme n'importe qui. Enfin je me doute qu'ils ont les mêmes soucis que tout le monde, mais l'entendre fait bizarre.

Après une demie heure, on arrive chez lui et je me sens un peu… je sais pas… intimidé. Alors que je l'ai eu à la maison, c'est chelou. Et puis je me demande à quoi Tegoshi a pu penser qui nécessite le départ immédiat pour le domicile de mon homonyme.

L'intérieur de son appart me surprend par sa sobriété. J'imaginais ça plus… chargé. Je sais pas pourquoi.

\- Alors Tesshi, pourquoi tu voulais venir chez moi ?

\- Keii-chan, tu as encore ton costume d'il y a deux ans ?

On dirait que ce mec répond jamais à aucune question, c'est dingue.

\- Oui je pense. Pourquoi ?

Toujours sans répondre, le blondinet se dirige vers un couloir en sifflotant et y disparait. Qu'est ce qu'il fout ?

\- Il est toujours comme ça ? demandé-je.

\- Toujours, me confirment en cœur Keiichiro et Masuda.

Et bah… Moi ça me soulerait à force.

\- Toma-kun, tu peux venir ? fait la voix de Tegoshi à travers le couloir.

Bon bah on dirait que je suis définitivement rebaptisé et que la seule personne qui m'appellera encore "Keii" à l'avenir, sera Guillaume.

\- Heu… hésité-je en regardant mon homonyme.

C'est chez lui alors je peux pas me balader comme ça en mode yolo.

\- Deuxième porte à droite, m'indique-t-il en souriant. Dépêche-toi d'y aller, Tesshi n'est pas très patient.

Je hoche la tête et rejoins donc Tegoshi dans ce qui semble être la chambre de notre ainé. Ca me rend un peu nerveux, je sais pas pourquoi.

\- Déshabille-toi, m'ordonne soudain le blondinet.

What ?! Il me fait quoi là ?!

\- He ?

\- Il faut que tu essaye l'ancien costume de Keii-chan, alors déshabille-toi et enfile ça, précise-t-il en me tendant des fringues.

Ah ok. Putain j'ai flippé ma race. Enfin je sais pas trop ce que je craignais, mais…

\- Tu peux te retourner s'il te plait ? fais-je alors.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est pas comme si j'avais jamais vu un mec en caleçon, ne.

\- Sûrement. Mais moi je suis pas habitué à me désaper devant témoin et ça m'embarrasse.

\- Ok, soupire-t-il. Mais t'es bien délicat…

Il se retourne donc et je retire mes fringues pour mettre celles qu'il m'a filées : un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche à manches bouffantes avec un col fermant par une cordelette, une large ceinture en tissu et un ceinturon en cuir.

C'est pas mal, sauf que je crois que je suis légèrement plus mince et moins musclé que Keiichiro, du coup le col de la chemise bâille entre les croisillons de la cordelette ; le pantalon est près du corps mais pas trop, ce qui me laisse penser qu'à l'origine il était moulant. Bref… l'ensemble doit être bizarre.

\- C'est pas terrible nan ?

\- Il faut des ajustements. Attends-moi ici, je reviens, répond-il en s'esquivant.

Il revient quelques instants plus tard, tenant une paire de ciseaux et un nécessaire de couture. Heu… Ok.

\- Vous êtes ensemble ? demande-t-il en s'asseyant.

\- He ?

\- Est-ce que Keii-chan et toi sortez ensemble ?

\- Heu… non. Enfin… pas pour le moment, répond-je, pris de court par la question.

\- Donc ça veut dire que c'est ce que tu veux

\- Oui.

\- Tu l'aime ? continue-t-il à m'interroger sans lever la tête de la paire de ciseaux qu'il tient toujours.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te demande si tu aime Keii-chan, Toma-kun, répète-t-il en me fixant avec intensité.

\- Je…

\- Parce que si tu fais que jouer avec lui, aucun de nous te le pardonnera. Le cœur de Keii-chan est aussi pur et fragile que du cristal. Et il est tellement gentil qu'il voit seulement le bon en chacun. Je l'aime énormément et je veux pas qu'il soit blessé. Alors réponds à ma question : est ce que tu l'aime ?

\- Oui, je suis amoureux de lui.

\- Et tu l'aime… pour lui ? Pas parce qu'il est célèbre ?

\- Quand j'ai entendu parler de vous tous, je savais même pas qui vous étiez.

\- He ?

\- Je suis métis. C'est la première fois que je viens au Japon.

Quatrième édition.

\- Et puis il est impossible de ne pas tomber amoureux de lui quand on le connait un peu, même en mettant de côté son beau visage.

\- Et… tu lui as dis ? demande-t-il encore en me regardant cette fois.

\- He ?

\- Que tu l'aime, tu lui as dis ?

\- Non, mais je pense qu'il le sait quand même je pense.

\- Tu devrais quand même. Tu sais, je connais Keii-chan depuis longtemps, mais je l'ai rarement vu aussi heureux que depuis qu'il te connait.

\- Vraiment ? fais-je abasourdi.

\- Oh que oui. Crois-moi.

Bah ça alors, ça m'en bouche un coin. Enfin j'avais remarqué qu'il était content d'être avec moi, mais à ce point…

\- Par contre, il est timide. C'est pas évident du coup, dis-je.

\- Je crois que c'est juste toi qui l'intimide en fait.

\- Moi ?!

Bah ça alors, c'est la meilleure de l'année. On me l'avait jamais faite.

\- Pas physiquement bien sûr. Tu l'intimide parce que c'est toi et qu'il t'aime. Du coup il sait pas comment se comporter avec toi, parce qu'il est pas tombé amoureux depuis longtemps.

\- Il t'as dis tout ça ? fais-je, ahuri.

\- Pas besoin. Je te l'ai dis, je le connais par cœur depuis le temps. Donc s'il sait pas comment se comporter, on va l'aider. D'où ce costume. Je vais faire de toi un pirate sexy qui lui fera perdre sa réserve.

\- Et comment tu compte faire ça ?

\- Laisse-moi faire. Bouge pas, me dit-il avant d'utiliser les ciseaux qu'il a pas lâchés, pour couper d'un geste expert la cordelette du col de la chemise, exposant ainsi une bonne partie de mon torse.

Ensuite, comme si c'était pas suffisant, il attrape le coté droit du col et tire dessus. Le tissu se déchire, laissant cette fois mon épaule à nu.

\- Heu… Je veux pas faire un striptease, ne, lui rappelé-je.

\- J'ai presque fini, rassure-toi. Encore une minute et ce sera bon. Tourne-toi.

Je m'exécute donc et il se met à serrer encore davantage la ceinture en tissu autour de ma taille, ce qui en accentue encore l'étroitesse et me met mal à l'aise (je complexe là-dessus, j'ai une taille de nana, ça craint).

\- Il reste plus que tes cheveux.

\- Bah on peut pas y faire grand-chose.

\- Que tu crois, répond-il en rigolant, avant de se remettre à fouiller dans l'armoire de son ami et d'en tirer… une perruque ondulée qu'il me fait enfiler et se met à arranger sur ma tête.

En quelques instants, je me retrouve donc affublé d'un catogan et une partie des cheveux (naturels apparemment) de la perruque cache mon œil gauche.

\- Ouais comme ça c'est parfait. Sexy mais pas trop non plus. Keii-chan sera ébahi.

\- Tu crois ? Je me sens pas très à l'aise dans le rôle du gars sexy.

Il me regarde alors avec l'air de se demander si je me fous de sa gueule ou pas, puis voyant que je suis sérieux, reprend :

\- Tu sais qu'il y en a qui tueraient pour te ressembler ? Tu vas faire un malheur ce soir. Ce serait pas un mal que ça rende Keii-chan un peu jaloux d'ailleurs.

Après ça, il a fallu que je retire le costume et, pendant que je remettais mes vêtements, Tegoshi, qui a l'air de s'être institué ma marraine la bonne fée, a cousu je sais pas quoi au niveau de la taille du pantalon. Ensuite il a tout plié soigneusement et m'a fourré le ballot de linge dans les mains en me recommandant de faire attention à ce que Keiichiro voit rien avant ce soir.

\- Je viendrais te chercher chez toi moi-même, me dit-il avant qu'on les rejoigne au salon Masuda et lui. Comme ça la surprise sera totale.

\- D'accord. Merci.

Comme quoi, des fois, les coups de mains viennent vraiment d'où on les attend pas.

21h

Ca fait maintenant une plombe que je suis costumé… et que je tourne nerveusement en rond comme un ours en cage. Parce que vu que je suis un peu lent, je viens juste de percuter un truc qui m'avait pas sauté à l'esprit avant : "une soirée déguisée organisée par l'agence"… ça veut dire moi dans une fête pleine d'idoles. Et ça me stresse. Parce que déjà je connais personne alors qu'ils sont probablement tous super célèbres, du coup ça fait péquenaud, surtout avec ma tête.

Ensuite, ça veut dire revoir Kato. Parce que je doute fortement qu'il lâche la grappe à Keiichiro vu qu'il a l'air plus collant qu'une sangsue avec lui.

Et enfin je sais pas s'ils sont tous d'un abord aussi facile et sans prise de tête que les News. Qu'est ce que je ferais si les autres sont des connards imbus d'eux-mêmes ? Est-ce que j'arriverais à fermer ma gueule ou est ce que je déclencherais une catastrophe en l'ouvrant ?

Mais j'ai pas le temps de m'interroger davantage parce que mon portable sonne. C'est Tegoshi. Je vérifie pour la trentième fois que j'ai bien l'invitation que Keiichiro m'a donné, verrouille la porte et descend rapidement en manquant me tauler parce que les bottes que le blondinet m'a trouvé, j'ai pas l'habitude.

En arrivant près de sa bagnole (facile à repérer avec ses vitres teintées comme celle de Masuda, j'ouvre la portière droite… et l'y trouve assis. Ah putain, c'est vrai que le volant est à droite au Japon, comme en Irlande. Faut que je m'en souvienne.

Je fais donc le tour et m'assois à gauche. A coté d'un Tegoshi déguisé en zombie.

\- En France le volant est à gauche, je suis pas encore habitué, lui expliqué-je parce qu'il a l'air de se poser la question, avant de boucler ma ceinture.

\- Ah d'accord. Mais t'as l'air tout tendu alors que t'étais zen cet aprèm. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Bah… je suis un peu nerveux, avoué-je.

\- A propos de Keii-chan ? T'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer.

\- Nan, c'est pas ça.

\- Bah quoi alors ?

Evidemment, lui c'est ses collègues et probablement même ses amis tous ces gens. Il les côtoie quotidiennement, alors il peut pas se rendre compte de ce que ça peut faire à un type ordinaire comme moi.

\- Bah… vous êtes tous super célèbres et moi je suis qu'un obscur serveur alors…

\- Ah mais c'est juste ça qui te tracasse ? T'en fais pas, Toma-kun, c'est une fête et dans ce genre de cas, on est plus des idoles, juste des gars qui veulent s'amuser. Donc fais abstraction. Et puis il faut bien que tu t'habitue. Par ricochets, tu vas fréquenter plein de Johnny's quand tu sortiras avec Keii-chan.

Il dit ça comme si ça faisait aucun doute à ses yeux, mais moi je vois un hic et un gros : Kato. Kato qui est sans arrêt près de lui et se laisse pas oublier.

\- Allez on y va. Tu seras plus détendu après quelques verres.

\- Si tu le dis…

Guillaume, si tu savais à quel point tu me manque là… En cet instant, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour une discussion avec toi. Toi, tu saurais trouver les mots qu'il faut pour me rassurer et me détendre. Mais bon, là il est cinq heures du mat' à Paris alors

si je l'appelle, quelque chose me dit qu'il sera pas jouasse et m'enverra chier. Ce coup-là, je suis seul avec mes angoisses, faut que je me démerde pour gérer.

\- Fais-le, me dit alors Tegoshi, me faisant sursauter.

\- He ?

\- Bah je sais pas, t'as sorti ton portable et t'as l'air sur le point d'appeler quelqu'un, alors tu peux si tu veux. Te préoccupe pas de moi.

Merde, je me suis même pas rendu compte que je l'avais sorti.

\- C'est sympa, mais le problème vient pas de toi. La personne que j'aurais voulu appeler, c'est mon meilleur ami… mais il est cinq heures du matin à Paris.

\- Ah ouais, je vois. Mais ça va aller ?

\- Ouais ouais. Comme tu dis, ça ira mieux après quelques verres.

Le silence s'installe dans la voiture pendant qu'on roule vers notre destination. J'essaye de juste penser à Keiichiro. Jusqu'au moment où un éclair déchire le ciel, accompagné d'un roulement de tonnerre et qu'il se met à pleuvoir des cordes.

\- Nous voilà bien… T'as un parapluie ? demandé-je à mon chauffeur.

\- Non, mais c'est parfait.

\- He ?

\- C'était la touche finale qui manquait à ton costume.

Alors là, ou je suis devenu débile, ou mon ainé est trèèèèèès obscur.

\- Heu… je te suis pas là.

\- Pas grave. Tu comprendras quand on seras arrivés.

Une demie heure plus tard, il stoppe la voiture dans un parking devant un bâtiment.

\- Bon… bah il va falloir y aller. Déjà qu'on va être les derniers. Grouillons-nous. A trois. Un… Deux… Trois !

A la fin du décompte, on se rue tous les deux hors de la voiture pour courir vers la porte mais ça nous évite pas la flotte et on finit trempés. Ma chemise est devenue transparente, mon pantalon me colle comme une seconde peau et la perruque tombe mollement sur mon front et mes yeux. Bref, je ressemble plus à rien. Autant balancer la perruque. Au moins avec mes propres cheveux (secs) je me sens vaguement plus présentable. Vaguement. Mais c'est déjà ça. Enfin là entre lui et moi, on va quand même faire une belle impression tiens.

A travers les portes battantes fermées, de la musique et des tas de voix se font entendre de façon assourdie. Apparemment, la fête bat déjà son plein.

Tegoshi ouvre les portes et je découvre une salle pleine de dizaines d'hommes au physique de top model. Et là, comme dans un drama, la musique s'arrête brusquement et toutes les conversations se stoppent alors que tous les regards convergent vers nous. Moi qui déteste attirer l'attention…


	12. Jalousies

Heu… pourquoi là j'ai l'impression d'être une proie humaine au milieu de vampires ? C'est pas mon imagination qui me joue des tours, ils sont tous en train de me fixer. C'est super embarrassant. J'entends fuser des questions du genre "c'est qui ?", "qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?". J'aurais pas du venir, je suis pas ma place. Il vaut mieux que je parte.

Je tourne déjà les talons pour rebrousser chemin, quand une voix s'élève, manifestement ébahie.

\- T… Toma-kun ?

Keiichiro ?

Je me retourne et l'aperçois au premier rang de la foule dans laquelle il s'est frayé un chemin. Il est magnifique en vampire.

\- Me regarde pas, je ressemble à rien avec la pluie qui m'est tombé dessus… fais-je en me passant la main dans les cheveux, le regard fuyant.

Il se rapproche de moi.

\- A rien ? Tu rigole ? Tu es… Tu es juste sublime… Et je… suis pas le seul à le penser on dirait.

He ? Qu'est ce qu'il est en train de dire ? Est-ce que… le plan de Tegoshi fonctionnerait déjà ? Non, quand même pas… J'ai rien d'attirant là, trempé comme je suis.

\- Hé Keii, c'est qui ce gars ? l'interpelle un type super grand, que je reconnais forcément pas. Un ami à toi ?

\- Heu… oui. C'est Toma-kun.

\- Toma comment ?

\- Koyama. Je suis Koyama Toma, réponds-je à sa place parce qu'il a l'air un peu gêné.

\- Sans déc', vous avez le même nom ?! rigole le grand type.

Et pas que.

\- Heu oui.

\- Enorme ! fait encore le gars, avant de se tourner vers moi en me tendant la main. Salut, je suis Taguchi Junnosuke. Keii est un de mes meilleurs amis.

\- Mais t'es con Taguchi ou quoi ? Il sait très bien qui tu es, intervient un mec au visage plutôt androgyne, dont la rectitude nasale est troublée par une légère bosse.

\- Non, Toma-kun ne connait aucun de vous, explique alors Tegoshi qui s'est rapproché avec Masuda. Il est métis et a toujours vécu en France.

Cinquième édition, mais cette fois c'est pas moi qui ai du l'expliquer.

\- Ah ok. Autant pour moi alors. Donc moi c'est Kamenashi Kazuya, se présente à son tour le gars qui vient d'engueuler Taguchi.

Dans les minutes qui suivent, tellement de mecs me donnent leur nom et celui de leur groupe, que je doute fortement d'arriver à en retenir le quart du tiers de la moitié. En plus, vu comment j'ai été entouré, Kato en a profité pour alpaguer Keiichiro. Le plan de Tegoshi est en train de virer comme j'ai pas envie.

\- Heu excusez-moi, mais je suis venu pour Keiichiro, alors…

Sans brusquerie mais fermement, je repousse la foule de chanteurs et rejoins mon ainé. Aussitôt, Kato se tourne vers moi et, d'un ton mal aimable, me dit :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ?!

\- Oi, calme ta joie, répliqué-je glacial. Je suis là parce que ton ami m'a invité.

\- Et ça t'éclate de te faire remarquer dès ton arrivée ?

Oh il commence à me gaver lui.

\- C'est quoi ton problème, mec ? Tu te sens inférieur ou quoi ? Quand on est aussi agressif avec quelqu'un qui vous a rien fait, c'est qu'on se sent en danger.

\- Toma-kun… tente d'intervenir mon homonyme.

\- Prend pas tes désirs pour des réalités. Tu es rien ni personne et tu le seras jamais.

\- Shige… essaye encore notre ainé.

\- Si c'est pour devenir aussi imbuvable que toi, je préfère rester "personne", répliqué-je encore.

\- CA SUFFIT TOUS LES DEUX ! QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS PREND ?! s'écrie alors Keiichiro, si fort que, de nouveau, toutes les conversations s'arrêtent et que tous les regards convergent vers nous.

A cet instant, derrière la foule au niveau de la porte, une voix âgée s'élève alors.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe here ? Who trouble l'ordre de this party ?

Un chuchotement parcours les idoles "c'est Johnny-san, je savais pas qu'il devait venir". Johnny-san ? C'est qui ça ?

La réponse à ma question arrive dans les secondes qui suivent. Un homme de soixante-dix ans au moins se dirige directement vers nous.

\- Who is ce yong boy ? demande-t-il à la cantonnade dans un mélange super chelou de japonais et d'anglais.

\- Johnny-san, c'est mon ami Koyama Toma, explique Keiichiro. Toma-kun, je te présente notre patron, Ktagawa Johnny-san.

Ah… ok. J'aurais jamais cru que leur boss était un vioque.

Le regard du vieux en question se pose sur moi et me jauge de la tête aux pieds. Ce qui aurait déjà été très gênant en temps normal, mais l'est encore plus vu que mes fringues me collent comme une seconde peau.

\- What is ton job, my boy ?

\- He ? C'est à moi que vous parlez ? m'étonné-je.

\- Yes my boy. A qui d'autre ? All the others sont déjà dans ma team.

\- Je suis serveur pour le moment, réponds-je.

De nouveau, il me regarde en détails. Ca me rend vraiment mal à l'aise.

\- "Pour le moment", ne. Et bien j'aimerais talk a little avec toi, my boy. Come avec moi.

Heuuuuuu… Ouais mais nan. Ce gars, je le sens pas, mais alors pas duuuuuu tout. Je jette un regard désespéré à Keiichiro et ses potes, mais je crois pas qu'ils puissent grand-chose pour moi. Et puis qui sait si je risque pas de leur attirer des problèmes en refusant.

\- Heu… d'accord.

Je le suis donc dans un couloir attenant, dans mes fringues qui dégoulinent encore de flotte (heureusement qu'il fait très bon dans le bâtiment), en me demandant ce que peut bien me vouloir ce vieux débris.

\- Je vais être direct, my boy. Tu te gâche en restant waiter. So, je te propose une place dans ma team.

J'écarquille les yeux. He ? Est-ce que j'ai compris ce que je crois avoir compris ? Parce que si j'ai bien compris ce que je crois avoir compris, soit il se fout de ma gueule, soit ce type a un sacré grain.

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

\- Tu es un beautiful guy. Tu plaira very much aux fans.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Toujours quand il s'agit de business. Tu sais chanter ? Danser ?

\- Je chante comme une casserole cabossée et j'ai deux pieds droits.

\- It doesn't matter. Tu peux devenir only model. Mais rester waiter avec this beautiful face, c'est un crime.

\- Je peux réfléchir ?

\- Bien sûr, my boy. Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Je viens d'avoir vingt-six ans.

\- Very good. Perfect. Appelle-moi when you aura pris your décision, right ?

\- Ok.

\- Very good. Tu peux retourner t'amuser. Profite of the party. Fais connaissance with you futurs collègues.

\- Mes futurs… Hé, j'ai pas dis oui ! J'AI PAS DIS OUI ! crié-je alors qu'il s'éloigne.

Rah mais c'est quoi le problème des japonais ? Pourquoi ils comprennent que ce qu'ils ont envie quand je parle ?

Je soupire et retourne vers Keiichiro, déclenchant des regards curieux des chanteurs qui sont autour de moi.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ? me demande mon homonyme.

\- C'est pas bien dur à deviner vu comment papi l'a regardé, répond Kamenashi, toujours non loin, avant de se tourner vers moi : Je parie qu'il t'as proposé de t'engager, nan ?

\- Heu si. Comme mannequin. Il a dit qu'avec mon visage, ce serait un crime de rester serveur.

\- Pas étonnant. Dès qu'il t'as vu, il a pigé qu'il pouvait se faire un max de blé en te propulsant sous les feux des projecteurs. J'ai presque vu le signe yens clignoter dans ses yeux.

\- Et… tu as répondu quoi ? me demande mon ainé, manifestement anxieux.

\- Qu'il fallait que je réfléchisse.

\- Qu'est ce qui te retient ? T'aime tant que ça être serveur ? me demande alors Tegoshi. Etre un Johnny's, c'est génial !

\- J'en doute pas. Et ça a rien à voir avec le fait d'aimer ou pas ce que je fais actuellement, même si c'est sympa. Disons qu'en étant serveur, je suis maitre de ma vie. Si j'accepte cette proposition… je sais parfaitement que je perdrais ma liberté. Et je sais pas si je suis prêt à la sacrifier.

\- Si tu accepte… on se verra souvent, le dit alors Keiichiro.

Ah ouais, pas con.

\- Non Keii. S'il est dans le même bâtiment que toi, tu seras plus assez concentré sur le boulot, tente Kato dans une manœuvre désespérée.

Ce qui me donne immédiatement envie de l'emmerder, parce que je sais qu'il sait au fond de lui qu'il a plus aucune chance. Ouais, des fois je suis un connard, ça m'arrive. J'ai jamais prétendu être un saint, j'en suis très loin. Du coup, je suis tenté de dire oui immédiatement, d'autant que Keiichiro me regarde avec un air plein d'espoir totalement adorable. Mais je suis pas le genre de mec à prendre ce genre de grande décision sur un coup de tête. Là, il s'agit pas de décider ce que je vais bouffer au prochain repas, mais de ce que je vais faire de ma vie pendant au moins la prochaine décennie. C'est pas rien.

\- Je te promets d'y penser très sérieusement, d'accord ?

\- D'a…

Son regard accroche enfin le costume toujours trempé qui me moule et laisse honnêtement pas grand-chose à imaginer (même moi je m'en rends compte). Et il vire au cramoisi, ce que ses plus proches voisins peuvent pas manquer de remarquer.

\- Keii, ça va pas ? demande Taguchi.

\- J'ai… très chaud.

\- Tu veux un truc à boire ?

\- Je veux bien. Merci Ju'.

\- Pas de problème, fait le grand en s'éloignant.

Boire un coup. Très bonne idée, je crève de soif avec tout ça et la proximité d'un Keiichiro en vampire aide pas tellement la sécheresse de ma gorge.

\- Ca va, Toma-kun ? me demande alors Masuda, apparemment dans la confidence du plan de son comparse étant donné les signes de connivence qu'ils ont échangé dans le dos de leur ami.

\- Bah si quelqu'un pouvait me trouver un truc pour m'essuyer parce que je vais finir par choper la crève à rester mouillé. Et je boirais bien un truc aussi.

\- Viens, me fait alors Tegoshi en m'entrainant vers ce qui semble être les toilettes. Il y a toujours une serviette ici. Normalement elle sert à se sécher les mains, mais tant pis.

Il me la tend, puis embraye pendant que je me sèche de mon mieux :

\- T'as vu la tête de Keii-chan quand il a enfin remarqué ta tenue ? J'ai cru que les yeu allaient lui sortir de la tête.

\- J'ai vu oui. Mais maintenant il va se passer quoi ?

\- Bah là il est bien mûr, alors si j'étais toi, je pousserais mon avantage.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Embrasse-le.

J'écarquille les yeux.

\- Ici ? Avec tout le monde qu'il y a autour ?! T'es pas dingue ?!

\- Qu'est ce que ça fait ?

\- Ce que ça f… Je croyais que l'homosexualité mettait les japonais mal à l'aise ?

Il rigole.

\- Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée du nombre de gays qu'il y a dans l'agence ? Des dizaines. Avoués ou pas mais des dizaines. C'est inévitable quand on vit uniquement entre mecs depuis si longtemps. Crois-moi, ça choquera personne.

\- Peut-être pas, mais moi ça m'embarrasserait.

\- Ecoute, je comprends que tu… hésite. Mais si tu hésite trop longtemps, d'autres vont en profiter.

\- Kato par exemple.

\- Par exemple oui. Donc si tu veux t'attacher Keii-chan, tu peux plus te contenter de mots, il faut que tu le touche. Physiquement je veux dire. Et pour le moment il n'y a qu'en l'embrassant que tu peux parvenir à ce résultat.

\- Pourquoi "pour le moment" ?

\- Parce que vu sa réserve, il est pas prêt de passer à l'étape supérieure.

Ah. Ouais évidemment.

\- Mais un baiser peut parfois rendre plus accro et dépendant que bien des relations physiques. Il suffit de bien s'y prendre. Tu as quel niveau de maitrise ?

Woh… Il me fait quoi là ? C'est quoi cette question super chelou ? On dirait un recruteur qui fait passer un entretien… sauf que bonjour le sujet de l'entretien quoi.

\- J'en sais rien. Et je crois pas que ça te regarde même si je te suis reconnaissant de m'aider.

\- Il faut en avoir le cœur net. Embrasse-moi.

What ?! Je le fixe comme s'il était devenu dingue.

\- Ca va pas nan ?!

\- Allez. C'est pour Keii-chan.

\- Nan mais… nan c'est pas possible. Le seul que je veuille embrasser, c'est lui.

\- Bon… Je voulais pas en arriver là, mais… tu me laisse pas le choix, Toma-kun, dit-il avant de se suspendre littéralement à mon cou et de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, avant de fourrer sa langue dans ma bouche pour chercher la mienne. Je me sens presque violé.

La première surprise passée, je le repousse sans ménagement et lui expédie mon poing en pleine mâchoire.

\- Ne refais… plus jamais ça, sifflé-je, plein d'une rage froide, en passant le dos de ma main sur ma bouche comme s'il y avait déposé une substance répugnante Pour qui tu te prends ?! T'as cru que tu pouvais tout te permettre parce que t'es connu ?!

\- Wahou, quel caractère !

\- T'as un grain, mon pauvre, faut te faire soigner ! lâché-je en retournant dans la salle où les conversations ont repris.

Toujours vénère, je marche droit sur Keiichiro qui parle à Kato, l'attrape contre moi d'un geste brusque et l'embrasse en me foutant bien du lieu où je me trouve et des gens présents autour.

Pris par surprise, il commence par vaguement se débattre… avant de céder et de répondre au baiser avec autant de fougue que je le donne.

J'entends vaguement les protestations de Kato, une fois encore coiffé au poteau et les commentaires, surpris, moqueurs ou élogieux, des chanteurs autour de nous, mais m'en désintéresse très vite pour me concentrer uniquement sur lui.

\- Ah bah quand même, finis-je par entendre marmonner Tegoshi. C'est malheureux qu'il faille en arriver à ce degré de provocation pour que les choses avancent…

\- Tesshi, qu'est ce que tu as fais ? souffle alors Masuda d'un ton inquiet.

Les mots des deux comparses se frayent alors un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau. Il l'a fait exprès ? Ce baiser forcé, c'était juste pour venir à bout de mes réticences à embrasser Keiichiro en public ? Oh putain le sale petit… C'est quoi ces méthodes ?! C'est n'importe quoi !

\- T… Toma ? Tu me fais mal à me serrer comme ça, chuchote alors mon compagnon que j'ai pas lâché, en abandonnant soudain le –kun.

Merde, je me suis pas rendu compte que ma colère accentuait ma force.

\- Désolé…

\- De… quoi tu t'excuse ?

\- Bah de t'avoir fait mal.

\- Ah, fait-il alors d'un ton soulagé. J'ai cru que tu regrettais de… m'avoir embrassé et que tu t'en excusais.

\- Pas du tout. J'ai aucun regret à ce sujet, t'en fais pas.

Mais je sais pas si je dois remercier Tegoshi pour ça ou l'incendier.

\- Alors qu'est ce qui te met en colère ?

\- Comment tu sais que je le suis ?

\- Ca se voit dans tes yeux. Donc ?

\- C'est rien d'important, t'inquiète. Tu tiens vraiment à rester dans cette fête ? Je crois qu'on a beaucoup à se dire et c'est pas le lieu idéal pour ça.

\- Je… non. On peut aller où tu veux.

"Mais à part ça, ils sont juste amis", entends-je une voix dire derrière nous. Mais je m'en fiche. Keiichiro est d'accord pour me suivre, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Et je précise que j'ai aucune idée salace. Je suis pas une bête en rut. Je veux juste apprendre à le connaitre vraiment.

\- Alors viens, dis-je en l'attrapant par la main pour l'entrainer à ma suite sans plus m'occuper de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Attends, prenons ma voiture, me dit-il.

Je hoche la tête et le suis donc. J'ai du mal à croire à ce que j'ai fais. Devant des dizaines de personnes en plus. Niveau discrétion, j'ai fais un double epic fail ce soir entre l'arrivée tardive trempée et le baiser.

22h45

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, on arrive chez lui. Après des bouchons de tarés (samedi soir plus soir d'Halloween, ça fait mal). Et… toute la spontanéité née de ma colère contre Tegoshi s'est envolée, je suis de nouveau le Keii maladroit et autre quand il s'agit de sentiments. Enfin après le baiser, c'est pas comme si c'était une surprise pour aucun de nous non plus. Il sait, il sait que je sais et il sait que je sais qu'il sait, donc niveau mystère, c'est bon. Par contre pour dire les choses…Lequel va prendre la parole en premier ? A moins qu'il y ait rien besoin de dire, j'en sais rien. En France, on pose la question. Ici, peut-être qu'à partir du moment où on s'embrasse, il est considéré qu'on sort ensemble. Je le vois ouvrir la bouche. S'il parle de ça, c'est qu'il faut que je pose la question, sinon baaaaaah… ça doit vouloir dire que c'est bon.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas décider, pour la proposition de Johnny-san ? me demande-t-il en s'asseyant tout près de moi sur le canapé.

Bon bah ça répond à ma question.

\- J'en sais rien, Keii… (chelou, j'ai l'impression de me parler à moi-même) Honnêtement, je suis tenté d'accepter, mais plusieurs choses me retiennent.

\- Lesquelles ? demande-t-il en se collant soudain dans mes bras, dans un mouvement tellement naturel, qu'il me coupe le souffle et me fait perdre contenance.

Ouais, donc on sort ensemble. Je doute qu'il fasse ça souvent

Il me faut quelques secondes pour retrouver ma voix et rassembler mes idées.

\- Bah déjà comme je te l'ai dis, il y a ma liberté de mouvement. Je connais pas le monde des idoles, mais je pense qu'avoir sans arrêt des gens qui me disent quoi faire, où aller, quand et comment sourire, quoi dire à qui, comment m'habiller etc, ça risque de très très vite me gonfler. Ensuite il y a ta mère. Ca fait à peine une semaine que je bosse au resto et j'ai déjà été absent pendant que j'étais malade. Si elle m'a engagé, c'est qu'elle avait besoin d'un employé à plein temps. Je me ferais l'effet d'un beau salopard si je la lâchais si peu de temps après qu'elle m'ait donné ma chance. Attends, laisse-moi finir, ajouté-je en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à soulever des objections. Ensuite, contrairement à ce qui a semblé ce soir, je suis pas un mec qui aime se la jouer et se montrer aux autres. A vrai dire, devenir "mannequin" avec tout ce que ça entraine d'apparitions médiatiques et autres, me fout la trouille. Tout ça, cet univers, c'est pas mon style, c'est pas moi. Je me sentirais pas à l'aise.

\- Je comprends, mais tu sais… tu pourrais juste te dire que tu joue un rôle, comme un acteur, dit-il alors sans quitter mes bras. Tu pourrais avoir un genre de toi secret, comme un super héros. Le Toma pour les médias et le Toma privé, que seuls tes proches connaissent. Pour ma mère, je vois ce que tu veux dire et je comprends ta position, mais tu sais, des gens qui cherchent du travail, il y en a plein, surtout parmi les étudiants, elle trouverait facilement à te remplacer. Et je la connais, elle ne t'en voudrait pas du tout de voler de tes propres ailes, au contraire. Elle t'aime beaucoup, elle serait contente pour toi. Par contre pour ta liberté… ce que tu as dis est vrai. Mais il y a aussi beaucoup d'aspects positifs.

\- Lesquels ?

\- Et bien, les liens d'amitié très forts qu'on tisse avec les collègues, l'amour des fans, le plaisir sans cesse renouvelé de faire ce qu'on aime…

\- Ca, ça ne vaut que pour vous les chanteurs. Moi, en tant que mannequin, je serais seul et on ne peut pas dire que j'ai la vocation pour cette carrière. Déjà qu'il est difficile pour moi de me dire que quelqu'un me juge assez bien physiquement pour ça…

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que je me trouve très ordinaire.

\- Tu ne l'es pas, Toma. Loin de là.

Je souris bêtement.

\- J'aime bien quand tu fais ça.

\- Quoi ? demande mon compagnon, perdu.

\- M'appeler Toma tout court, sans suffixe derrière. Ca lève les barrières.

Un adorable sourire fleurit alors sur ses lèvres et il lève la main pour la poser sur ma joue. Il est trop mignon, comment je fais pour pas craquer ?

\- C'est normal quand on sort ensemble, non ? répond-il. A ce sujet, je voulais te dire… Tu dois sûrement penser que c'est trop tôt, qu'on ne se connait pas assez, mais…

\- Tu dis ça au mec qui t'as embrassé devant des dizaines de tes collègues, lui rappelé-je en rigolant. Si quelqu'un a pressé les choses, c'est pas toi. T'en fais pas, il se passe rien que je n'ai voulu.

Il semble rassuré tout d'un coup, ça devait le travailler depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Et… qu'est ce qui te pousserait à accepter ?

\- Toi.

\- Juste… moi ?

\- Juste toi.

\- Ca fait… peu par rapport au nombre d'arguments contre… chuchote-t-il d'une voix triste en baissant la tête.

\- Mais l'unique argument pour, pèse énormément dans la balance, fais-je en le forçant gentiment à tourner son visage vers moi, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Le baiser, d'abord doux et tendre, prend très vite un tour passionné, parce qu'en le sentant se presser contre moi comme il le fait, je peux pas m'empêcher de l'accentuer. Ma langue glisse sur ses lèvres, demandant un passage qui lui est immédiatement accordé et va chercher sa jumelle, qu'elle entoure, cajole et caresse longuement dans une danse des plus sensuelles. Un peu trop sensuelle même, parce que je me sens réagir physiquement. Putain, je suis en manque à ce point ? Merde je me fais l'effet d'un obsédé doublé d'un pervers. Du coup, bien trop tôt à mon goût et au sien, je sépare nos lèvres et le regarde. Seigneur, il halète et dans ses yeux… Comment je suis supposé résister dans ces conditions ?

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? me demande-t-il innocemment.

Comment il peut sérieusement me demander ça ? Je sais qu'il est pas innocent. Déjà parce que ce serait chelou à son âge et dans ce milieu, il a forcément déjà eu plusieurs petits amis avant moi. Et ensuite parce que sa façon de répondre à mon baiser et de se serrer contre moi était tout sauf innocente.

\- Rien du tout mais… si on s'arrête pas là, les choses vont dégénérer…

\- Et si j'ai envie qu'elles dégénèrent ?

Nan pitié, Keii, me dis pas ça. T'entendre dire à mots couverts que toi aussi t'as envie de baiser, ça m'aide pas du tout…

\- Je peux pas nier que j'ai envie de toi, ce serait un mensonge… Mais j'ai des principes, je couche jamais dès le premier soir. Ni les suivants d'ailleurs. J'aime apprendre à connaitre mon partenaire avant.

Enfin si on excepte Nao, mais là j'ai été manipulé alors ça compte pas vraiment et puis on sortait pas ensemble.

\- C'est tout à ton honneur, mais…

\- Sois gentil, ne me tente pas. C'est déjà assez difficile de résister…

\- D'accord… se résigne-t-il en s'éloignant de moi.

Et d'un coup, j'ai l'impression d'avoir froid.

\- Je peux… utiliser ta salle de bain ?

Il vaut mieux pas qu'il me touche, sinon je réponds plus de rien.

\- C'est la porte en face de celle de ma chambre, m'indique-t-il.

\- D'accord. Je reviens, dis-je en m'esquivant rapidement.

Après cet épisode, il a été plutôt difficile de revenir à la normale et au moins une heure a été nécessaire avant qu'on arrive de nouveau à se parler de façon naturelle, mais une fois qu'on a été partis, on ne s'est plus arrêtés. Tout y est passé : sa famille, la mienne, notre enfance, le genre d'élève que nous étions, les problèmes rencontrés au collège et lycée, mes petits boulots d'étudiant, ses débuts dans le showbiz et j'en passe…

Il est presque cinq heures du mat' quand on s'arrête de parler. Il y a une collection conséquente de canettes de bière vides sur la table basse et mon ainé a l'air de tomber de sommeil.

\- Je vais rentrer, lui dis-je alors en me relevant. Il faut que tu dorme.

\- Non, reste, me prie-t-il.

\- Keii, je t'ai expliqué…

\- Simplement dormir avec moi, sans rien faire d'autre, te parait si difficile ? demande-t-il en me regardant avec espoir.

Seigneur, comme s'il était possible de résister à des yeux pareils. Je suis qu'un homme moi…

\- Bien sûr que non, répliqué-je en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Très bien tu as gagné, je reste.

Je me suis pas beaucoup battu, mais je suis faible devant lui. Et puis si je peux lui faire plaisir de façon chaste…

Il me fait un sourire heureux et glisse sa main dans la mienne pour m'entrainer vers sa chambre. Là, il se met à se déshabiller et je déglutis péniblement. Non, Keii, tu te calme… Lui faire plaisir de façon chaste, on a dit.

Une fois qu'il est en boxer, il va se glisser sous la couette et il me semble soudain que je respire bien mieux sans avoir son corps sous les yeux. Je me désape donc à mon tour et, au moment où je le rejoins, en boxer moi aussi, je l'entends murmurer d'une voix endormie :

\- Tu es magnifique…

\- Chut… Dis pas de bêtises et dors, grogné-je, embarrassé, en me glissant près de lui, avant de le prendre dans mes bras tout en essayant de pas penser qu'il est presque nu contre moi.

7 novembre 2015

18h35

Mon portable vibre alors que je termine de me préparer à partir au resto. Je souris en voyant l'identité de mon correspondant s'afficher. Keiichiro. Depuis ce fameux 31 octobre, on s'appelle tous les jours et on s'envoie des textos dès qu'on peut, même si c'est pour se dire des trucs sans intérêt. Genre là, il m'envoie "On vient de terminer pour aujourd'hui et je me demandais ce que tu faisais à cet instant."

"Je vais bientôt partir pour le resto. Tu es pas trop fatigué ?"

"Un peu parce qu'on prépare un nouveau single, mais ça me plait."

"Tant mieux alors. Rentre bien et repose-toi."

"Merci. Et bon courage à toi. Je t'aime."

Ca il a pris l'habitude de me le dire sans arrêt. A croire que tout ce temps, il avait eu interdiction de le faire et que du coup, il se lâche depuis qu'on est ensemble.

"Moi aussi. Bonne soirée, Keii."

Je range mon portable dans ma poche de jean et finis de me coiffer, puis sors de la salle de bain et regarde l'heure. Il est temps que j'y aille. Je me grouille donc de sortir et d'aller prendre le métro.

A mon arrivée, Koyama-san m'accueille avec un grand sourire, comme d'habitude. Elle m'en a rien dit depuis une semaine, mais je suis sûr que son fils lui a dit qu'on était ensemble et que c'est pour ça qu'elle me traite avec encore plus d'affection qu'avant. Cette femme est incroyable.

\- On risque d'avoir pas mal de travail ce soir, Toma-kun, me dit-elle. Asaoka-san m'a dit hier qu'ils viendraient fêter sa promotion.

\- Oh, Asaoka-san a été promu ? m'étonné-je. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Alors je compte sur ton efficacité habituelle, ne, me dit-elle en me faisant un petit clin d'œil.

\- Bien sûr, dis-je en allant poser mes affaires, avant de prendre un tablier propre et de l'attacher autour de ma taille en saluant Taisuke et Mari.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre. Voilà le ou les premiers clients. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise en voyant soudain entrer non seulement mon petit ami, mais aussi Kato, Tegoshi, Masuda, un type que je connais pas… et Nao ! Aussitôt je vois rouge. Qu'est ce que ce connard fait là ?! Là c'est plus fort que moi, tout me revient en mémoire et je lui décoche un coup de poing sous les yeux effarés de l'assistance.

\- Je t'avais dis que si je te revoyais, tu te prendrais mon poing dans la gueule, espèce de connard ! craché-je. Celui-là, tu l'as pas volé… "Nao" !


	13. Méprises

Un silence de mort retombe sur la pièce. Keiichiro et les News ont l'air choqué, l'inconnu vénère, Koyama-san et Mari horrifiées… et Nao complètement effaré. Il a la mémoire courte on dirait. Bah pas de bol, c'est pas mon cas.

\- Mais… qu'est ce que… fait-il en se tenant la joue.

\- Mais il est pas bien ce type ! rugit alors l'inconnu en se précipitant vers Nao. Ca va Pi ? T'es pas blessé ?

\- Non, ça va, j'ai été plus surpris qu'autre chose, répond Nao.

Pi ? C'est quoi ça ? Encore un nom de scène ? Un seul lui suffisait pas ?

\- Mais Toma-kun, qu'est ce qui t'as pris de frapper Pi-chan ?! m'engueule alors Tegoshi. T'es devenu dingue ?!

\- Et c'est quoi ce nom, "Nao" ? renchérit Masuda.

\- On s'en fout, je vais lui mettre la raclée de sa vie à ce mec, fait l'inconnu en se tournant vers moi. Personne frappe mon Pi sans en payer les conséquences.

\- Attendez, tout le monde se calme, intervient alors mon petit ami. C'est pas le genre de Toma de réagir comme ça, il doit y avoir quelque chose qui nous échappe. Toma, qui crois-tu qu'est cet homme ? m'interroge-t-il ensuite en désignant Nao.

\- Tatsuya alias Nao. Il est hôte au Blue Dragoon, un club dans Kabukicho.

\- QUOI ?! s'exclament-ils tous alors.

\- Il y a erreur. Celui que tu viens de frapper, c'est Yamashita Tomohisa alias Yamapi, m'informe alors Keiichiro. C'est un Johnny's comme nous, il faisait même partie de News il y a encore deux ans. Tout comme Nishikido Ryo ici présent, ajoute-t-il en désignant le mec vénère qui a toujours l'air de vouloir m'en décoller une.

Oh putain de bordel de merde…

Je me décompose littéralement en comprenant que non seulement j'ai frappé un innocent, mais qu'en plus cet innocent est lui aussi célèbre et ami des News.

\- Je… Je suis désolé, fais-je en m'inclinant très bas, mort de honte.

\- Et tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir avec de simples excuses alors que t'as mis un pain à mon Tomo ?! s'exclame Nishikido.

\- Je…

\- Ryo arrête. Redresse-toi, Toma-kun, me dit alors Yamashita gentiment. Tu m'as pris pour un autre, ça arrive. Pas de quoi en faire un plat, y'a pas mort d'homme.

Vache, il est indulgent. Parce que moi, erreur sur la personne ou pas, j'aurais pas laissé passer ça à sa place.

\- Merci…

\- T'en fais pas, dit-il encore en s'asseyant au bar, imité de tous les autres. Les gars m'ont expliqué que tu ne connaissais pas les Johnny's parce que tu as vécu en France, mais je suis curieux du coup parce qu'on m'avait jamais pris pour un autre. Ce Nao, il me ressemble à ce point ?

\- Comme un jumeau, réponds-je, piteux. D'où ma méprise.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait pour que tu lui en veuille à ce point ?

Là je suis emmerdé, parce que Keiichiro est pas encore au courant pour l'histoire avec Nao. J'ai pas encore trouvé comment lui en parler, c'est délicat. Surtout qu'on est ensemble que depuis une semaine. Je vais pas lui sortir ça entre la poire et le fromage, surtout que j'ai encore honte de m'être fait avoir comme un bleu.

\- C'est une longue histoire…

Autre réponse universelle aux questions auxquelles on a pas envie de répondre.

\- Toma-kun, m'interpelle alors Koyama-san. Je suis désolée, mais c'est le deuxième incident que tu provoque ici…

\- Mais le premier c'était pas ma faute ! protesté-je en comprenant qu'elle s'apprête à me virer. Ce type m'avait mis la main aux fesses !

\- Je le sais bien. Seulement ici c'est un petit restaurant sans histoire, alors je ne peux pas cautionner qu'un employé provoque deux esclandres à quelques jours d'intervalle. Et surtout qu'il frappe un client, même si ce client est un ami de mon fils. Alors je suis navrée, mais tu…

\- Ne le virez pas à cause de moi, Koyama-san, intervient alors Yamashita. Il n'y a vraiment pas de mal, je vous assure. Ca aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui et je pense que Toma-kun a besoin de ce travail.

\- Certes, Yamashita-kun, mais tout de même…

\- Kaa-chan s'il te plait… supplie à son tour mon petit ami.

Je les regarde tous les deux avec reconnaissance.

\- Vous êtes gentils, mais Koyama-san a raison, je suis complètement en tort cette fois et je dois prendre mes responsabilités, dis-je. J'aurais du me contrôle.

Ma patronne a soudain l'air indécise.

\- Bon… par égard pour mon fils et ses amis, je veux bien te donner une dernière chance, finit-elle par décréter. Mais à la prochaine incartade, tu devras partir, qu'elle soit de ton fait ou non. Nous sommes bien d'accord, Toma-kun ?

\- Oui… Je vous remercie… fais-je en m'inclinant, vraiment reconnaissant de son indulgence.

\- N'en parlons plus. Keiichiro, mon grand, vous mangez tous les six ici ?

\- Oui kaa-chan.

\- Je vous mets comme d'habitude alors ?

\- Oui s'il te plait. Tu as vu nee-chan dernièrement ? Je lui ai laissé un message à propos de Ryu-kun, mais elle ne m'a pas encore rappelé.

Sa sœur s'appelle Miki et elle a trois ans de plus que lui, soit trente-quatre ans. Elle est mariée et a un petit garçon de trois ans, Ryu, que Keiichiro adore et qu'il m'a avoué gâter à outrance, au point de se faire engueuler par son ainée des fois.

\- Non mon grand. Mais tu sais, ta sœur a des soucis en ce moment.

\- Graves ?

\- Son couple bat de l'aile dernièrement. Kotaro-san et elle se disputent souvent. Elle craint d'être obligée de divorcer.

\- Oh non…

Mon petit ami a brusquement l'air tellement inquiet qu'il me parait encore plus adorable. Du coup, je crève d'envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le rassurer. Bah après tout, qu'est ce qui m'en empêche ? Tout le monde dans cette pièce doit savoir qu'on est ensemble, alors…

Je me glisse donc derrière lui et passe les bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre moi.

\- Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger pour elle. Ne t'en fais pas, lui soufflé-je de mon ton le plus rassurant.

\- Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux ! s'exclame alors sa mère, du ton complètement gaga qu'on utilise en général quand on voit des bébés ou de jeunes enfants. Ca mérite une photo, décrète-t-elle en sortant son portable.

\- Heu je préfèrerais que vous preniez pas cette photo, dis-je.

\- Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle d'un air déçu.

\- Parce que contrairement à Keiichiro, je ne suis pas photogénique.

\- Mais… qui t'as mis cette idée saugrenue dans la tête ?

\- Personne. Je le vois très bien tout seul.

\- Il se trouve "ordinaire", renchérit Tegoshi. Il veut pas comprendre que s'il l'était, Johnny-san lui aurait pas proposé d'entrer dans l'agence comme mannequin.

Elle me fixe alors avec stupeur.

\- Tu as reçu une telle proposition ? s'effare-t-elle.

\- Heu oui… Mais avec le recul, je pense qu'il a dit ça sous le coup de l'impulsion et…

\- Tatata, me coupe-t-elle. Tu raconte n'importe quoi. Comme si un homme d'affaires comme Kitagawa-san allait s'amuser à faire ce genre de proposition à la légère. Et puis où as-tu pris que tu es ordinaire ?

\- Bah…

\- Mari-chan, interpelle ma patronne, toi qui es une jeune fille et appartient donc à la tranche d'âge que visent les Johnny's, est ce que tu trouve Toma-kun ordinaire ?

Soudain prise à témoin, ma collègue se trouble, rougit et secoue la tête.

\- Non pas du tout… Tu es très… beau, Toma-kun.

Je sais pas quoi répondre et le silence retombe, très vite brisé par Masuda.

\- Du coup, qu'est ce que tu vas répondre à Johnny-san ? me demande-t-il alors que Kato a l'air de penser que moins je serais près de Keiichiro, plus on s'éloignera.

Il doit compter sur le proverbe "loin des yeux, loin du cœur". C'est mal me connaitre.

\- Je suis tenté d'accepter, je l'avoue, mais…

Je jette un coup d'œil à Koyama-san. Si je dis oui, je sais d'avance que je me sentirais mal vis-à-vis d'elle malgré les assurances de mon petit ami à ce sujet.

\- Non, Toma-kun, ne te préoccupe pas de nous pour te décider, me dit alors ma patronne. Tu pourrais être mon fils, alors laisse-moi me substituer à ta mère juste un instant et te donner un conseil : tu dois faire ce qui te plait sans tenir compte des autres. Et puis c'est une fantastique opportunité que beaucoup paieraient cher pour avoir et qui ne se représentera probablement pas deux fois, alors saisis ta chance.

9 novembre 2015

09h45

Suite à ma conversation d'il y a deux jours avec Koyama-san, j'ai appelé le bureau de Johnny-san pour lui faire savoir que j'acceptais sa proposition et il m'a fixé rendez-vous pour aujourd'hui dix heures au siège administratif de l'agence à Akasaka. Je suis quasiment arrivé, mais… je sais pas, je suis pas détend, j'ai une espèce de boule au ventre. Et si je faisais une grosse erreur en disant oui ? Si ça me plaisait pas et que je veuille me rétracter, est ce que je pourrais ? J'aurais du accepter quand Keiichiro m'a proposé de m'accompagner. Mais encore une fois, j'ai fais mon bonhomme pour me la jouer… et voilà le résultat.

J'arrive sur le trottoir qui fait face au siège administratif. Derrière moi il y a un combini et devant… bah un bâtiment de deux étages, dont l'entrée est signalée par une petite enseigne carrée écrite en romaji "Johnny & Associates". Inscription reprise sur le devant de la longue marquise bleue qui s'avance sur les trois quarts du trottoir, juste sous une fenêtre en avancée à travers laquelle on ne voit rien (comme dans les trois autres) car opacifiée par d'épais rideaux. Je déglutis péniblement.

Allez Keii, un peu de courage.

Je traverse donc la rue et m'approche du vigile en uniforme beige qui garde farouchement l'entrée.

\- Excusez-moi… J'ai rendez-vous avec Johnny-san, fais-je d'une voix pas du tout assurée.

Le gars me regarde l'air de dire "mais bien sûr, on me la fait pas à moi" et me demande mon identité.

\- Koyama K… Thomas, me rattrapé-je.

Si j'avais donné mon vrai prénom, il m'aurait probablement pris pour un simple fan tentant de pénétrer dans le saint des saints grâce à un stratagème grillé à des kilomètres. Et en plus, Johnny-san me connait que sous mon deuxième prénom.

\- Attendez ici, je vais vérifier, dit-il avant d'appeler un collègue à l'intérieur du bâtiment avec sa radio.

Il écoute la réponse, me fait signe d'entrer et c'est l'appréhension chevillée au cœur, que je me dirige vers l'accueil où on m'indique le deuxième étage.

Une fois devant la porte sur laquelle une plaque indique "Kitagawa. Président Directeur Général", je me remets à hésiter.

Il est encore temps de renoncer, Keii. Mais si tu franchis la porte de ce bureau, ce sera terminé, il y aura plus de retour en arrière possible.

Je regarde la porte, le couloir derrière moi, de nouveau la porte… et m'enfuis en courant, dévalant l'escalier comme si j'avais le diable à mes trousses, avant de sortir du bâtiment de la même façon en passant comme un ouragan devant le vigile médusé. Je peux pas. C'est lâche, mais je peux pas. M'imaginer dans des situations similaires à ce que vivent quotidiennement les idoles est au dessus de mes forces. Je suis pas fait pour cette vie sous les feux des projecteurs. Pardon Keiichiro. Je sais que je t'avais promis mais… je peux vraiment pas. Pour toi ça parait simple parce que tu fais ça depuis tellement d'années… mais moi je suis personne depuis vingt-six ans et ça me va très bien.

14h35

Mon portable sonne de nouveau dans ma poche. Ca arrête pas depuis dix heures et comme je décroche pas, il s'acharne. "Il", c'est bien sûr Johnny-san à qui j'ai posé un putain de lapin. Je le sais sans avoir besoin de regarder l'écran, parce qu'à sa place, c'est ce que je ferais : harceler de coups de fil. Surtout qu'il doit pas tellement avoir l'habitude de ça, le vieux, vu qu'en parlant de lui à la fête, ses poulains avaient du respect et même un peu de crainte dans la voix.

Je devrais carrément l'éteindre en fait, ce serait plus simple. Je le chope donc dans ma poche… et constate que les dix derniers appels n'étaient pas du boss… mais de Keiichiro. Qui du coup a du s'inquiéter vu que je décrochais pas. Merde… Evidemment, mon répondeur est plein et les premiers messages sont bien de Johnny-san. Les suivants en revanche…

"Toma, Johnny-san m'a appelé pour me dire que tu n'es pas venu au rendez-vous alors que le vigile t'a vu passer. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Rappelle-moi s'il te plait, il faut qu'on en discute."

Ah ouais il l'a carrément contacté en fait…

Le deuxième message a été laissé un quart d'heure plus tard :

"C'est encore moi. J'attends toujours ton appel, fais vite."

"Toma, je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter là. Ce n'est pas ton genre de faire le mort comme ça. J'espère que tout va bien."

Et ainsi de suite jusqu'au dernier, laissé à l'instant :

"J'arrive."

He ? Il arrive ? Où ça, à la maison ? Mais le temps que j'arrive…

Du coup, je pars en courant comme un dératé vers la plus proche station de métro. Faut que je le rappelle pour qu'il… Mon portable s'éteint au moment où je compose son numéro. Plus de batterie. Et meeeeeerde ! Keiichiro, je t'en prie, attends-moi et va pas t'imaginer des trucs…

15h25

J'arrive à l'appart cinquante minutes plus tard, épuisé d'avoir de nouveau couru comme un fou depuis la gare et d'avoir monté les escaliers quatre à quatre pour gagner du temps. A mon arrivée sur le pallier, je trouve mon célèbre petit ami assis devant la porte (au risque d'être repéré par n'importe qui dans l'immeuble), l'air malheureux et inquiet. A cause de moi. Je me déteste des fois.

Il lève les yeux, percute que c'est moi, se lève d'un bond et se précipite sur moi pour m'enlacer, avant de me serrer à m'étouffer.

\- Kami-sama soit loué, tu vas bien… J'ai cru que tu avais eu un accident, j'ai appelé tous les hôpitaux de Tokyo.

Et bah ça a du créer un beau bordel quand il a demandé si "Koyama Keiichiro" avait été admis pour un accident. Tout le personnel hospitalier de la capitale doit maintenant croire que le leader de News a eu un accident quelconque. Si ce malentendu s'ébruite, ça va être la merde, mais il a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

\- Je suis désolé, Keii, m'excusé-je en refermant les bras sur lui. J'ai voulu te rappeler quand j'ai eu tes messages, mais la batterie de mon portable m'a lâché.

\- C'est pas grave. L'important c'est que tu n'aie rien.

\- Viens, entrons dans l'appart. On va pas rester sur le pallier pour parler et c'est imprudent de t'être assis là à découvert.

J'ouvre la porte, le laisse entrer en premier, puis on va s'assoir sur le canapé et j'attends la marée de questions qui va forcément arriver.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? Il y a eu un problème ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé au rendez-vous avec Johnny-san ? Où est ce que tu es allé après être sorti du siège ? m'interroge-t-il sans reprendre son souffle.

\- Doucement. Une question à la fois. En plus, toutes les réponses sont liées. Par contre… on est en pleine journée, ça pose pas de problème que tu sois pas à l'agence ? T'avais rien de prévu aujourd'hui ?

\- Si… mais j'étais tellement angoissé que les gars ont eu pitié et qu'ils m'ont dit d'y aller. Ils couvriront mon absence.

\- Tu as de bons amis.

Même si je doute que Kato lui ait dit ça de bon cœur.

\- Les meilleurs. Alors tu m'explique ?

\- L'explication est simple et j'en suis pas fier : j'ai pris peur en pensant à ce qu'impliquait le fait de signer ce contrat. Je me suis vu dans des situations équivalentes aux vôtres et… j'ai pas pu. Alors je suis redescendu en courant et j'ai erré dans Akasaka en ignorant les appels de ton patron… jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que toi aussi tu avais tenté de me joindre. Je suis désolé Keii, je sais que tu te faisais une joie qu'on fasse partie de la même agence, mais… tout ça c'est pas moi. Je suis pas quelqu'un qui aime attirer l'attention et là… bah on me verrait beaucoup et ça me fout la trouille.

\- Je comprends, finit-il par dire. Je ne veux pas que tu te force à faire quoi que ce soit. J'expliquerais la situation à Johnny-san.

\- Merci Keii. Tu m'en veux pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je veux que tu sois heureux et tu ne le serais pas si tu te forçais à exercer une profession qui ne t'attirait pas du tout.

Je lève la main pour lui caresser la joue.

\- Tu es adorable, dis-je en souriant.

Ce qui le fait rougir et le rend encore plus adorable.

C'est à cet instant que son portable sonne.

\- Excuse-moi, me dit-il avant de décrocher. Shige ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?... Quoi ?... Heu d'accord, attends une minute. Toma, tu peux allumer la télé ?

Je hoche la tête sans comprendre et mets donc la télé. A l'écran, un journaliste muni d'un micro se trouve devant un hôpital. Un hôpital ? Me dites pas que…

« … des hôpitaux appelés ce midi par un correspondant anonyme. Apparemment, Koyama Keiichiro, le charismatique leader du groupe de Johnny's News, y aurait été admis dans la matinée, suite à un accident, mais nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment. Jointe par nos services, l'agence de l'idole assure ne pas être au courant de cette affaire et il est actuellement impossible de déterminer s'il s'agit de la vérité ou d'une simple rumeur. Nous reviendrons vers vous dès que nous aurons de plus amples informations. C'était Kusanagi Asahi, en direct de l'hôpital central. »

J'éteins la télé et le silence retombe. Putain de merde, quelqu'un a déjà ébruité les coups de fil de mon petit ami… Je me doutais que ça arriverait mais…

\- … Mais oui, Shige, mais je n'avais… Quoi ?... Bon, d'accord, je te le passe, reprit mon ainé, avant de me tendre son portable. Shige veut te parler.

\- Moi pas.

\- Fais un effort…

Je soupire et prends l'appareil. La converse va être sympa je sens.

\- Ouais ? fais-je.

« T'es content de toi ?! », m'agresse-t-il immédiatement. « T'as vu le bordel par ta faute ?! Tu te rends compte des ennuis que tu vas attirer à Keii-chan avec tes conneries ?! »

\- Oi, tu me parle autrement, répliqué-je en tentant de garder mon calme. Je pouvais pas deviner que…

« Quand on a aucune idée de la portée de ses actes, on s'abstient ! », me coupe-t-il immédiatement. « Notre manager est venu à la loge pour lui dire qu'il était convoqué dans le bureau de Johnny-san pour s'expliquer sur cette histoire d'accident et en voyant qu'il était pas là, il en a déduit que le reportage qui passe en boucle à la télé depuis était vrai ! Rien de tout ça serait arrivé si tu t'étais pas enfui lâchement, alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?! Comment tu vas réparer ?! »

J'en reste sur le cul. Comment j'aurais pu deviner que ma simple rétractation allait faire boule de neige et qu'on se retrouverait dans cette situation invraisemblable ? C'est du délire !

\- Heu, je… je sais pas, balbutié-je.

« J'avais bien dis à Keii que se mettre avec toi lui apporterait que des ennuis ! Et voilà le résultat ! En tout cas, t'as intérêt à trouver une solution et vite sinon je viendrais en personne te casser la gueule ! T'entends ?! »

\- Tu gueule comme un putois depuis cinq minutes alors il faudrait que je sois sourd.

« Tu te crois malin ?! Pauvre type ! »

Et il me raccroche au nez.

Je soupire et rend son portable à mon petit ami.

\- Désolé pour tout ça, lui dis-je.

\- C'est pas grave, Toma. Tu as eu peur devant l'inconnu, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. On te demandait de renoncer à ta vie actuelle, c'est pas rien.

\- Mais si j'avais été moins lâche et que j'étais au moins entré dans son bureau pour dire à Johnny-san que j'avais changé d'avis, tu te serais pas inquiété pour moi et rien de tout ça serait arrivé.

\- Allez n'y pense plus. C'est juste un malentendu, tout va s'arranger.

J'aimerais croire que ce sera aussi simple, mais vu que l'histoire est carrément passée à la télé, je vois mal comment les choses pourraient se résoudre sans casse. Pour le coup, Kato a raison, tout est ma faute. Et j'ai pas cinquante solutions pour réparer.

\- Keii, il faut qu'on aille à ton agence.

\- Maintenant ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

\- Pour expliquer la situation.

\- Mais Toma, tu n'es pas obligé de…

\- Allons-y s'il te plait.

Il me regarde l'air de dire "réfléchis", mais ma décision est prise.

Je reste silencieux pendant tout le trajet en voiture, parce que j'essaye de mettre en forme ce que je vais dire pour débrouiller la situation… mais c'est pas simple parce que la voix furieuse de Kato résonne sans arrêt à mes oreilles.

De temps en temps, le regard de Keiichiro croise le mien et je vois bien qu'il tente de me rassurer sans parler, mais ça marche pas des masses. Du coup, quand il stoppe la voiture, il se tourne vers moi sur son siège.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Toma. Ce qui s'est passé n'est pas grave et ne va m'attirer aucun ennui, alors détends-toi. Tu vas simplement expliquer à Johnny-san ce que tu m'as dis tout à l'heure et tout se passera bien, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose me dit que la situation va pas tarder à m'échapper encore plus que maintenant.

On quitte l'habitacle et on se dirige vers l'entrée où le vigile nous laisse passer sans nous poser de questions, mais avec un drôle de regard et on va jusqu'à l'étage.

La porte du bureau de Johnny-san s'ouvre au moment où Keiichiro s'apprête à frapper.

\- Ah ! Vous tombez very well. Come avec moi.

\- Où ça ? demande mon petit ami.

\- J'ai organisé une little conférence de presse dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée. But first, explain me ce qui s'est passé.

\- Je… en fait ce matin j'ai eu peur de ce qui m'attendait si j'acceptais votre proposition, dis-je. Du coup je me suis sauvé et comme votre appel a inquiété Keiichiro, il est allé m'attendre chez moi après avoir téléphoné aux hôpitaux pour savoir si j'avais pas eu un accident. Le problème est que… il a posé la question en parlant de moi comme de Koyama Keiichiro. C'est mon vrai nom. Thomas est mon deuxième prénom dont tout le monde se sert ici pour pas créer de confusion.

\- Je vois. So, venez avec moi you two, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le lieu de la conférence. Don't speak, je me charge d'everything.

On le suit donc sans vraiment comprendre, jusqu'à une pièce pleine de journalistes.

Dès notre entrée, les flashs des appareils photos crépitent en masse et je me sens un peu… agressé.

\- Merci à tous d'être venus si vite et d'avoir attendu, leur dit-il en se dirigeant vers une estrade sur laquelle il nous fait signe de monter à sa suite. Comme vous pouvez le constater, Koyama-san (il désigne mon petit ami) est en parfaite santé. Il y a eu méprise à cause de ce jeune homme (il me montre), également nommé Koyama Keiichiro, dont il est l'ami.

Un murmure stupéfait parcourt l'assistance et je sens tous les regards se poser sur moi, ce qui me met mal à l'aise.

Une main se lève et Johnny-san donne la parole à son possesseur.

\- Nakayama Isaya, du magazine Popolo, se présente-t-elle. Kitagawa-san, pouvez-vous nous dire qui est ce jeune homme ? Peut-on déduire de sa présence qu'il est une nouvelle recrue de votre agence ?

Je m'apprête à la détromper, mais Johnny-san reprend la parole, me prenant de vitesse :

\- Tout à fait. Dès aujourd'hui, il entre dans l'agence sous le pseudonyme "Toma", en qualité de mannequin.

Ahuri par la déclaration, je tourne brusquement la tête vers lui, les yeux exorbités par l'énormité du truc.

Oi, il me fait quoi là, papi ?! Qu'est ce qu'il a pas compris dans ce que je lui ai expliqué avant ?!


	14. Débuts

Evidemment, après une déclaration aussi fracassante, je suis immédiatement la cible de tous les appareils photo et tous les journalistes essayent de poser leurs questions en même temps, ce qui provoque un énorme vacarme.

Quand je disais que je sentais que la situation allait m'échapper, je pensais vraiment pas que ce serait à ce point. Il a pété un câble le vieux !

J'ouvre donc la bouche pour lui dire ma façon de penser, mais près de moi, Keiichiro me fait un discret signe de dénégation. Ok, compris : contredire papi devant les journalistes, mauvaise idée. T'inquiète vieux débris, on règlera nos comptes après. Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça après le coup de pute que tu viens de me faire.

\- Vous pouvez maintenant lui poser vos questions, mais uniquement des questions générales.

Dans les minutes qui suivent, j'ai du donner mon nom complet (Koyama Keiichiro Thomas Florian), mes dates et lieu de naissance (24 juillet 1989 à Paris), les prénoms de mes parents, ma taille et mon poids, mon niveau d'études (fac de lettres), mes hobbies et tellement d'autres trucs que j'en ai encore le tournis.

Finalement, Johnny-san finit par mettre fin à la conférence de presse et tous les journalistes sortent. Une fois que le dernier a passé la porte, je me tourne vers lui, furieux, et laisse éclater ma colère.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris de sortir un truc pareil sans me consulter et en sachant ce que je venais de vous dire ?! craché-je.

\- J'ai fais la seule chose susceptible de désamorcer la situation, my boy.

\- Non c'est faux. La seule chose que vous ayez fait, c'est me forcer la main ! Vous saviez très bien qu'en balançant un truc comme ça à la presse et en me faisant répondre à leurs questions, vous rendiez impossible toute rétractation de ma part !

\- Exactement, my boy. Cette conversation n'a donc pas lieu d'être puisque you don't have any other choice que de signer.

\- Espèce de… fais-je alors, prêt à lui en mettre une, vieux débris ou pas.

\- Koyama-kun, can you explain à ton ami qui n'a pas l'air de saisir, the advantages qu'il y a being part of my team ? Je vous attends in my office.

Et sur ces mots, il s'éloigne. Nan mais le mec il avoue qu'il m'a manipulé, mais en détente quoi. No stress. Je suis halluciné.

\- Ecoute Toma, je comprends que le procédé te mette en colère, mais…

\- Non seulement il me met en colère, mais il me révolte, merde ! Il m'a traité comme un vulgaire pion, Keii ! Alors essaye pas de lui trouver des excuses, parce qu'il en a absolument aucune !

\- Mais de toute façon, à l'origine, tu allais accepter…

\- Oui mais tu…

\- Je sais. Mais puisque maintenant tu n'as plus le choix, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais essayer de voir le bon côté des choses ?

\- A savoir ?

\- On se verra plus souvent que maintenant.

\- Ce qui revient à ce que je disais, tu es le seul bon côté de ce job. En plus, c'est n'importe quoi : j'ai jamais fais ça de ma vie et il veut me parachuter dans ce milieu comme ça ! Je vais juste être ridicule !

\- Tu ne seras jamais ridicule, Toma, tu es trop beau pour ça. Et puis tu ne seras pas "parachuté comme ça" comme tu dis, tu auras des gens pour te guider.

\- Des gardiens de prison quoi…

\- Non, des gens qui connaissent le métier, savent ce qu'attendent les fans et les femmes en général et qui sauront te l'expliquer de façon à ce que tu arrive au résultat voulu par le photographe. Dis-toi que tu feras des centaines d'heureuses quand elles te découvriront.

\- Ou pas. Tu es trop optimiste à mon sujet, Keii. Beaucoup trop. Et tu vas tomber de haut quand je vais tout faire foirer.

\- Tu ne feras rien foirer, j'en suis sûr. Aie confiance en toi. Et en moi aussi qui ai foi en toi.

Je pousse un long soupir.

\- Tu es têtu, ne ?

\- Autant que toi je dirais. Et j'ai bien l'impression que c'est ce qu'il faut pour te tenir tête correctement.

Sa répartie me fait un peu sourire.

\- Je te préfère comme ça, me dit-il en souriant lui aussi. Bon, on y va ?

\- Ouais. Autant me débarrasser de cette corvée…

On rejoint donc Johnny-san dans son bureau.

\- Ca y est, tu es devenu raisonnable ? me dit-il.

Je le foudroie du regard. Il a honte de rien ce type, c'est ouf. Exactement comme Nao.

\- Je serais vous, je la ramènerais pas trop, craché-je. Quand on a recours à des manœuvres aussi basses pour obtenir quelque chose, on a la décence de pas se la péter après.

\- Toma… murmure alors Keiichiro, sur le même ton qu'il aurait dit "tais-toi", manifestement inquiet de la réaction qui pourrait découler de mes paroles.

\- Non, Keii, je me tairais pas. J'ai aucune intention de m'écraser devant ce type, ni de marcher dans ses petites combines à deux ronds. Ce qu'il m'a fait une fois, il le refera pas deux, tu peux me croire. Je suis pas un agneau bêlant qui dira amen à tout. S'il me veut à ce point, il prend mon franc-parler avec, sinon ciao.

Un éclat de rire résonne dans la pièce. Il se marre. Sérieusement, ce vieux shnock se fout de ma gueule !

\- Bien parlé, my boy. J'aime les gens qui ont du caractère. Tu me plais de plus en plus.

Heuuuuuu… ça je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose…

Après ça (et la signature du contrat qui m'enchaine désormais à cette agence), il a fait appeler un gars et me l'a collé dans les pattes en me le présentant comme mon manager. Autant dire mon baby-sitter quoi. Et moi qui déteste être fliqué… Oui parce qu'on a beau me parler de coacher, guider, conseiller et autres mots positifs, je suis pas assez naïf pour pas me rendre compte de la réalité qui m'attend : une vie où chaque moment sera étudié, minuté, planifié, om je devrais suivre les consignes que me donneront les gens. Je sais pas combien de temps j'arriverais à tenir avant d'exploser.

\- Koyama-san ? Koyama-san, vous êtes avec moi ?

La voix de Matsuyama-san, mon désormais manager, résonne à mes oreilles. Merde, il me parlait. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je l'ai pas calculé.

\- Oui oui.

Quel mytho je fais des fois.

\- Je vous disais qu'il faut que nous commencions par vous définir une image.

\- He ?

De quoi il me parle ?

\- Oui, un style qui vous représentera aux yeux du public et des professionnel.

\- Ah je vois. Mais c'est pas un peu réducteur ? Ce qu'on demande à un mannequin, c'est pas de pouvoir avoir plein de styles différents ?

\- Si bien sûr, mais il vous en faut un de départ. Venez, je vous conduit à quelqu'un qui se chargera de ça.

Je le suis donc à travers les couloirs en me demandant ce qui m'attend et finis par échouer devant ce qu'il faut bien appeler un coiffeur. Il me fait assoir devant un miroir, me regarde lui aussi de la tête aux pieds (décidément c'est un habitude dans cette agence on dirait) et se met à me tripatouiller les cheveux d'un air inspiré. J'ai peur du résultat, du coup, je ferme les yeux tout du long. Surtout que le coiffeur est rejoint par un deuxième type qui est maquilleur.

\- Vous pouvez vous regarder, me déclare ce dernier après ce qui me parait une éternité.

J'ouvre les yeux avec appréhension… et reste figé. C'est qui cette espèce de bad boy sexy au regard de braise ? C'est moi ? Sans déconner ?

Ahuri, je porte les mains à mon visage et le touche pour m'assurer que c'est bien le mien. Putain de bordel de merde… Et ils m'ont même mis une fausse boucle d'oreille. Cette image est tellement éloignée de moi et de ce que je suis, que je comprends brusquement ce que Keiichiro entendait quand il m'a parlé de jouer un rôle.

\- Vous avez l'air perplexe, Koyama-san, note mon manager. Ca ne vous convient pas ?

\- Bah… c'est même pas ça… C'est juste que c'est… trop éloigné de moi cette allure. J'arriverais pas à jouer au bad boy Désolé.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. C'est bien que vous l'ayez dit, parce que si vous ne vous sentez pas à l'aise avec votre image, vous ne pourrez pas faire du bon travail. On va recommencer, restez tranquille.

La boucle d'oreille et le maquillage s'en veut donc et le coiffeur se remet à me triturer les tifs dans tous les sens.

Je rouvre les yeux un moment plus tard et il me semble mieux respirer. Ca c'est mieux. Il m'a juste un peu raccourci les cheveux et les a déstructurés avec du gel façon "je viens de me réveiller et j'ai pas eu le temps de me coiffer". Et le maquillage est plutôt discret même si je me demande bien pourquoi le mec a trouvé utile de souligner autant mon regard.

\- Est-ce que ça vous convient ? me demande Matsuyama-san.

\- Oui c'est beaucoup mieux, réponds-je en passant ma dernière réaction sous silence.

Après tout ils m'ont déjà écouté tout à l'heure.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, nous allons passer à l'étape suivante. Merci messieurs, dit encore mon manager en quittant la pièce

Je lui emboite de nouveau le pas et comprends qu'on s'attaque maintenant aux fringues.

Après ça, je suis conduit dans ce qui semble être un studio photo, avec un type qui semble attendre que moi. Bon, voilà la galère qui commence.

\- Bonjour, Koyama-san, je suis Akizuki Satoru, dit le mec qui pourrait lui-même être mannequin vu sa taille et son visage. C'est moi qui vais prendre les premiers clichés de vous qui seront publiés dans la presse.

Publiés dans la presse… Alors que je viens d'être embringué là-dedans… Nan mais bien sûr, tout à fait…

\- C'est pas un peu tôt pour ça ? demandé-je. Je suis un complet débutant alors je doute que ces photos seront assez bonnes pour…

\- Elles le seront, me coupe Akizuki-san. Faites-moi confiance et faites-vous confiance aussi. Vous avez le potentiel d'un diamant brut.

\- Un diamant brut, il lui faut des mois de polissage avant d'être mis sur le marché, répliqué-je aussitôt. Vous pourrez pas faire en une demie journée le boulot qui demanderait des mois.

Pour toute réponse, il se contente de me sourire et me fait signe de me placer devant l'objectif. Je suis super pas à l'aise.

\- Essayez de vous détendre, me conseille-t-il.

Me détendre… Il en a de bonnes lui. Comme si c'était si facile.

\- Pour le moment, nous allons simplement faire quelques photos test, alors faites comme si vous étiez avec un ami, d'accord ?

\- Je vais essayer, fais-je prudemment parce que je fais jamais de promesses que je peux pas tenir.

Et il en profite pour prendre des photos dans une bruyante série de cliquetis.

Mon expression se transforme brusquement en voyant Keiichiro entrer dans le studio. Un grand sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres et je lui fais un signe enthousiaste de la main, ce que le photographe immortalise.

Mon petit ami pose alors son index sur ses lèvres pour me faire signe d'être discret et je copie son geste en souriant pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai saisi. Et là encore le photographe prend une série de photos.

Et ainsi de suite En fait, à chaque nouvelle expression qui apparait sur mon visage, il prend des photos. Et du coup, très peu de temps après, il m'annonce que la séance (le "shoot" comme il dit) est terminé.

\- Déjà, m'étonné-je parce que j'étais sûr que ça durerait des heures.

\- Vous avez un visage très expressif, Koyama-san, répond-il. Et beaucoup d'expressions adorables. Les fans vont être sous le charme.

Adorable ? Moi ? Heuuuuuu… Mouais…

Libéré de la corvée, je bondis presque jusqu'à Keiichiro.

\- Coucou toi, me fait-il en souriant.

\- Hello Keii. Comment ça se fait que tu sois venu ?

\- On est off aujourd'hui je te rappelle. Alors j'ai pensé à venir te soutenir, mais en fait tu n'avais pas vraiment besoin de moi.

\- Bien sûr que si, baka. Je redoutais ce "shoot" comme une séance de torture, mais ta présence m'a aidé.

\- Vraiment ? Alors je suis content. Et le photographe a raison, tu étais adorable.

\- Mou… Je suis pas adorable…fais-je en faisant la moue.

\- Oh si. Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'être ?

\- Parce que.

Il rigole et se tourne vers mon manager qui discutait avec le photographe.

\- Matsuyama-san, est ce que Toma a d'autres choses à faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Attendez, je regarde, répond mon manager avant de tourner les pages du bloc qu'il tient, pour y chercher un planning.

Un planning ? Mais s'il y a un planning, ça veut dire que… papi avait tout prévu depuis Halloween !

\- Oh putain l'enfoiréééééé… soufflé-je, ébahi par tant de machiavélisme.

\- Toma ? Un problème ?

\- Je t'expliquerais.

\- Non, Koyama-san, finit par répondre mon manager. Koy… Votre ami n'a plus rien de prévu pour aujourd'hui. Par contre, dès demain matin, il est attendu pour des cours de chant et de danse.

Je sursaute et le fixe comme s'il venait de sortir le truc le plus con du siècle.

\- Pardon ? Je suis attendu pour quoi ?

\- Des cours de chant et de danse.

\- Mais j'ai dis au vieux…

\- Kitagawa-san ! me corrige-t-il sévèrement.

Mais je m'en fous, putain !

\- J'ai dis au vieux que j'étais nul en chant et en danse ! reprends-je comme s'il m'avait pas coupé. Et il a dit que c'était pas grave ! Ca aussi c'était du flan ?!

\- Vous êtes un Johnny's à présent, Koyama-san. Et tous les Johnny's doivent savoir chanter et danser.

\- Et ça va me servir à quoi pour faire photos ?! C'est complètement débile !

\- Calmes-toi… me dit Keiichiro.

\- Que je me calme alors que cet enfoiré m'a encore manipulé ?!

\- Oui. Parce que de toute façon tu n'y peux plus rien. Allez viens de changer, on va y aller.

\- Ou va où ? demandé-je en le suivant sans accorder un regard de plus à l'homme de main du vieux.

\- Je t'emmène à l'autre bâtiment, celui où on a nos loges, nos salles de répète et où se situent les salles de cours.

\- Et il est où ce bâtiment ?

\- A Shibuya.

Cool !

Je vais donc remettre mes propres fringues et m'apprête à sortir, mais il m'arrête.

\- Attends, tu es encore maquillé, tu vas pas sortir comme ça, me dit-il dans un sourire à la fois tendre et amusé. Assieds-toi.

Je m'exécute et il s'empare de lingettes posées sur la tablette, pour en passer sur mon visage, chassant toute trace du shoot.

\- Voilà, je retrouve mon Toma, me dit-il dans un sourire adorable.

Tellement adorable que je l'embrasse furtivement.

\- Tu es fou, si quelqu'un t'avait vu, murmure-t-il alors en rougissant.

\- Y'a personne. Et puis tous tes collègues m'ont vu t'embrasser à Halloween, alors ils se doutent bien qu'on est pas juste amis.

\- Oui mais ici c'est le bâtiment administratif où personne n'est au courant. Et puis il y a souvent des trainees.

\- Des trainees ? C'est quoi ça ?

\- Les enfants qui viennent d'être engagés par l'agence et ont tout à apprendre.

\- Donc… je suis aussi un trainee ? fais-je en me renfrognant, pas franchement enchanté d'avoir le même statut que des mômes.

\- En quelque sorte. Mais pour toi ce n'est qu'un passage temporaire.

\- Hum… marmonné-je avant de le prendre dans mes bras.

\- Toma ? fait-il, manifestement surpris de mon geste.

\- Laisse-moi juste une minute…

\- D'accord…

Je finis par le lâcher, récupère ma sacoche et le suis dans le couloir. Où je suis rattrapé par Matsuyama-san qui arrive en courant vers nous. Mais il va jamais me lâcher la grappe celui-là ? Si j'ai rien de prévu, tu m'oublie, mec, point barre !

\- Ko… yama-san !

Par réflexe, Keiichiro se retourne aussi, mais c'est manifestement à moi qu'il s'adresse, parce qu'il reprend :

\- Pour… demain… venez avec des… vêtements confortables… pour la danse. Vous êtes… attendu pour… neuf heures.

\- Ouais ouais, éludé-je d'un ton impatienté, pressé de me barrer.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Matsuyama-san, il y sera. J'y veillerais, répond alors mon petit ami.

\- Merci…

Keiichiro lui sourit et on s'éloigne.

\- Comment tu connais son nom ? lui demandé-je alors qu'on se dirige vers sa voiture.

\- Bah outre le fait que j'étais encore là quand Johnny-san l'a fait appeler, c'est aussi le manager de Ikuta Toma.

Je connais ce nom, j'ai déjà vu des drama avec lui dedans. Par contre, ce que je savais pas, c'est que…

\- C'est un Johnny's aussi ?! Mais c'est un acteur !

\- Parce qu'il a laissé tomber la musique il y a des années. C'est pour ça que son statut dans l'agence a jamais décollé du statut que tu as aujourd'hui, Junior. Mais oui, c'est bien un Johnny's.

Et là, connement, je bloque sur un mot… Un Junior… Je suis un JUNIOR ! Un Junior de vingt-six ans, c'est ridicule…

Je m'installe à côté de lui et il attend que j'ai bouclé ma ceinture, avant de démarrer.

\- Alors tu m'explique ta réaction de tout à l'heure ? me demande-t-il en faisant rouler la voiture jusqu'à la sortie.

\- Simple : Matsuyama avait un planning pour moi. Donc qui dit planning, dit trucs prévus. Et qui dit trucs prévus, dit que tout était orchestré depuis le départ. Je sais pas comment, mais le vieux savait que j'allais vouloir venir ici pour le voir. C'est pour ça qu'il a pas eu l'air surpris quand on s'est pointés. Et les journalistes… j'avais pas encore percuté, mais il est évident qu'on peut pas en regrouper autant s'ils sont pas prévenus un minimum à l'avance. Il avait tout prévu, je suis qu'une marionnette entre ses mains.

Il est balèze. Super balèze. Je déteste être manipulé, mais ce vieux shnock est un putain de génie !

On va donc à son agence, enfin notre agence maintenant et il me met en garde.

\- J'ai fais l'erreur de dire à Tesshi que j'allais te chercher… donc tout le monde doit être au courant maintenant.

\- Bah vous êtes que quatre, c'est pas bien grave.

\- Non non, tu ne m'as pas compris. Quand je dis "tout le monde", c'est vraiment tout le monde.

\- Tu veux dire… toute l'agence ? réalisé-je, stupéfait.

\- Au moins tous ceux qui sont présents aujourd'hui.

\- Mais… tu m'avais pas dis que vous étiez off aujourd'hui justement ?

\- Ca n'arrête pas Tesshi la commère. Tel que je le connais, il a du le dire à Ryo, qui a parlé aux Kanja… et à partir de là, le bouche à oreille a probablement fait son œuvre. A l'heure qu'il est, je parie qu'il y a au minimum deux groupes qui ont suspendu leurs activités pour envahir notre loge.

J'en reste comme deux ronds de flan. J'aurais jamais pensé que les Johnny's étaient de telles commères, c'est dingue. Du coup ça me fait rigoler.

\- Ils sont cons, me marré-je.

\- Tu n'es pas fâché ?

\- Nan c'est marrant, pourquoi je serais fâché ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu sais, pour me mettre en colère il en faut beaucoup pour me mettre en colère. Ou alors il faut vraiment dépasser les limites.

\- D'accord. Bon bah je parie pour les Kanja et peut-être les Arashi.

\- Oh non, quand même pas eux, ils sont sérieux, fais-je, ce qui le fait rre.

\- Sérieux ?! Eux ?! Je ne crois pas, mon cœur.

Je manque m'étrangler avec ma salive. Il m'a appelé comment là ? "Mon cœur" ?! Beuark… Nan, ça ça va pas être possible, je vais gerber…

\- Heu Keii… fais-je, hésitant parce que j'ai pas envie de le blesser. Je sais pas trop comment te dire ça, mais…

\- Oui ?

\- Les petits noms… C'est pas trop mon truc…

Ouais je sais, je suis pas des masses romantique. Et du coup, je suis embêté de lui dire parce qu'il a sorti ça de façon vraiment naturelle.

\- Je vois… Désolé… fait-il d'un air gêné.

\- T'excuse pas, tu pouvais pas savoir.

Je me sens mal de lui avoir dit parce qu'il a l'air déçu…

\- Pardon… ne puis-je m'empêcher de m'excuser.

\- C'est pas grave, t'en fais pas, me rassure-t-il. Il vaut mieux que je sache ce qui te plait ou non. Allez viens, allons voir les commères.

Je le suis donc dans l'agence (j'ai pas encore de badge alors je dois laisser mon passeport au vigile à l'entrée) jusqu'au deuxième étage où il y a une enfilade de portes à gauche et à droite.

\- Notre loge est là, m'indique-t-il en désignant la première d'entre elles à droite. A côté c'est celle de KAT-TUN et celle d'Arashi. De l'autre côté tu as celle des Kisumai et des Jump. Au fond, c'est celle de Pi. A l'étage au dessus, c'est les sempai : Tokio, V6 et SMAP.

Je sais même pas de qui il me parle là. Si ces mecs se sont présentés à la soirée Halloween, j'en ai aucun souvenir. Alors que visiblement ils sont méga connus. Je vais encore avoir l'air con.

Il ouvre la porte et on trouve… juste News en fait.

\- Coucou Keii-chan, coucou Toma-kun, nous salue Tegoshi.

\- Salut Tesshi. Mais… ils sont où les autres ?

\- Quels autres ?

\- Keiichiro état persuadé que t'aurais rameuté toute l'agence, expliqué-je en rigolant.

\- Oiiiiii ! Ca c'est pas très gentil ! proteste le blondinet.

\- J'ai été médisant. Désolé Tesshi.

\- Mou, d'habitude tu…

Il est interrompu par Masuda qui passe un bras autour de ses épaules, bloque sa tête dans son coude et le bâillonne de l'autre main.

\- La vérité c'est que les Kanja et les Jump étaient là tout à l'heure, dit-il. C'est moi qui les ai virés.

\- Tout seul ?! s'effare mon petit ami. Comment t'as réussi cet exploit ?

\- C'est parce qu'il sort avec… commence Tegoshi, toujours maintenu par son comparse mais qui a réussi à libérer sa bouche.

Pas assez longtemps pour finir sa phrase, mais assez pour attiser notre curiosité à Keiichiro et moi.

\- Avec qui ? demandons-nous en cœur.

\- Avec Maruyama. Massu sort avec Maruyama depuis presque deux semaines, lâche alors Kato.

\- Noooooon ?! fait alors mon petit ami, apparemment ébahi et amusé en même temps.

Je sais pas qui est ce mec, mais vu la réaction de mon petit ami, le couple que Masuda forme avec lui a l'air assez improbable.

C'est là que Kato s'approche de moi et me fixe durement.

\- Alors c'est terminé, on t'as dans les pattes sans retour possible ? fait-il.

\- Ouais et c'est pas pour mon plaisir. Si ça te plait pas, t'as qu'à t'en prendre à ton grand patron qui m'a piégé.

\- Tu crache dans la soupe, ça m'étonne même pas de toi. Tu te rends compte du nombre de mecs qui tueraient pour être à ta place ?

\- Je leur laisserais sans souci si je pouvais.

\- Quel ingrat…

\- Ca suffit tous les deux ! intervient Keiichiro. Vous n'êtes plus des enfants ni l'un ni l'autre, alors pourquoi vous vous agressez à chaque fois que vous vous voyez ?

Mais Kato répond pas et je m'abstiens aussi. Apparemment, Keiichiro a pas réalisé à quel point on peut pas se blairer… ni que ça changera probablement jamais. Au contraire même, puisque l'un est un rival gênant au yeux de l'autre, et l'autre un gêneur opportuniste pour l'autre.

10 novembre 2015

Hier soir, pour la dernière fois, je suis allé au resto pour prendre mon service. Je tenais à informer moi-même Koyama-san que malgré la brièveté de mon travail parmi eux, j'en ai été enchanté et que je les regretterais d'autant plus que j'ai pas envie de devenir idole. Je me suis excusé au moins dix fois de les abandonner déjà et, comme d'habitude, ma patronne a été absolument adorable. Elle m'a dit que je m'en fasse pas, qu'elle était contente pour moi et m'a conseillé de prendre cette incursion forcée dans le showbusiness comme une expérience simplement un peu différente de ce que j'avais prévu. Elle prend les choses avec philosophie. Je devrais sûrement faire pareil au lieu de râler que je voulais pas, puisque de toute façon la machine est lancée et que j'ai plus le choix.

Du coup, même si je devais me lever tôt ce matin pour aller à l'agence (ça fait vraiment super bizarre de dire ça), j'ai quand même tenu à faire mon ultime service jusqu'au bout, ce qui fait que je me suis couché à trois heures et quart environ. Et comme je suis levé depuis sept heures et demi parce que je stresse comme un taré, j'ai donc dormi seulement quatre heures et quart. Inutile de dire, donc, qu'une fois que la tension sera retombée, mon attention sera pas franchement soutenue pendant les cours.

11h25

\- Koyama-kun, qu'est ce que je te répète depuis tout à l'heure ?!

La voix furieuse de mon prof de chant résonne à mes oreilles pour au moins la vingtième fois depuis le début du cours.

\- De chanter avec le ventre… réponds-je, lassé.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu fais exactement ?! Tu…

\- Oi vous allez vous calmer oui ?! finis-je par exploser. Je me doute qu'enseigner à un adulte vous plait pas, mais figurez-vous qu'être là me plait pas plus ! J'ai pas demandé à être là, mais j'y suis et je fais de mon mieux, alors calmez votre joie et prenez votre mal en patience !

Il me regarde avec stupeur. Fatalement, ses élèves habituels sont des mômes qui prennent ce qu'il dit pour argent comptant, alors il doit pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête et encore moins qu'on l'envoie chier.

Il perd contenance une seconde, puis se passe une main sur le visage et inspire.

\- Tu as raison. On va tout reprendre. Je te l'ai dis, Koyama-kun, malgré ce que tu as affirmé à Kitagawa-san, tu as plutôt un beau brin de voix. Mais elle a besoin d'être vraiment besoin d'être travaillée et ça ne pourra se faire que si tu es attentif et appliqué.

\- Je vous l'ai dis, je fais de mon mieux…

\- Alors reprenons.

13h

Je suis enfin en pause déjeuner. Et j'ai l'impression d'être une vraie loque tellement je me sens lessivé. Et quand je pense que j'ai pas encore commencé la danse… ça me déprime. Comme je connais encore personne hormis les News qui sont pas là aujourd'hui parce qu'ils ont un tournage d'émission, je m'installe à une table dans le fond, décidément pas à l'aise. Mais ma solitude dure pas longtemps. Brusquement, une voix qui m'est pas inconnue se fait entendre.

\- Bah Toma-kun, qu'est ce que tu fabrique là tout seul ? Ils sont pas là les News ?

C'est l'ami de Keiichiro.

\- Salut Taguchi. Non ils sont occupés aujourd'hui.

\- Bah reste pas tout seul comme un reclus, viens manger avec nous.

\- Si je vous dérange pas…

\- Mais non pas du tout. Faut que tu commence à parler aux collègues maintenant que t'es un Johnny's toi aussi.

C'est pas faux.

Du coup je passe l'heure de midi avec eux, ce qui me permet d'apprendre… que Junno (il veut que je l'appelle comme ça) quitte l'agence "pour raisons personnelles et parce qu'il aura trente ans à la fin du mois" au printemps 2016. Ca veut dire quoi pour les trois qui restent et font bonne figure malgré tout ? Ils vont continuer ou quoi ? Mais j'ose pas poser la question, au cas où ce soit douloureux pour eux d'en parler.

12h54

Je leur fausse compagnie pour me rendre au cours de danse. Celui que je redoute le plus. Peut-être même plus que celui de chant parce que vraiment, sans histoire de fausse modestie ou quoi, j'ai vraiment deux pieds droits. Le genre qui s'emmêle les crayons sans raison, fait tomber les autres et leur marche allègrement sur les pieds… tout ça sans le faire exprès. Et sachant que je suis déjà claqué de ma matinée et que du coup ma patience avoisine maintenant le moins dix sur une échelle de un à dix… Bah des clashs sont à prévoir si le mec pète des câbles comme le prof de chant ce matin. Je vais faire des efforts, hein, j'ai pas l'intention de freiner des quatre fers, mais faut pas qu'il s'attende à des miracles ni à des progrès spectaculaires en peu de temps. Je ferais à mon rythme et si ça plait pas… bah fuck, ils auront qu'à aller se plaindre au vieux débris vu que c'est lui qui m'a embarqué là-dedans.

J'arrive dans la salle et y trouve… une nana qui doit avoir une trentaine d'années.

J'ouvre de grands yeux. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bins ? Je croyais que les femmes avaient pas droit de cité dans l'agence, alors pourquoi ?

\- Heuuuuuu… j'ai du me tromper de salle. Je cherche Iwamoto-san.

\- Tu l'as trouvée, me dit-elle en souriant. Je suis Iwamoto Satomi. Et tu dois être le fameux Koyama Toma-kun dont parle toute l'agence ?

\- Dont parle toute l'agence ? Heu là je crois que vous surestimez ma renommée.

Elle éclate d'un joli rire clair. Elle me fait penser à Saori.

\- Oh je t'assure que non. Ton nom est sur toutes les lèvres, Toma-kun. Ca ne t'ennuie pas que je t'appelle comme ça ?

\- Heu… nan, faites-vous plaiz, réponds-je, trop halluciné pour penser à faire une phrase correcte.

\- Tu es très amusant, Toma-kun, rigole-t-elle de nouveau. Bon, si on se mettait au travail maintenant que les présentations sont faites ?

\- Je peux vous poser une question d'abord ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Les femmes sont interdites ici, alors pourquoi…

\- Ah ça. C'est simple, je n'ai aucun intérêt physique pour les hommes, m'explique-t-elle sans complexe. C'est pour ça que j'ai été engagée l'année dernière quand le précédent professeur a pris sa retraite.

Une lesbienne. Ah bah tout s'explique, ils auraient pas engagé une hétéro, ça aurait été à la fois trop risqué pour son intégrité physique et pour la concentration des dizaines de mecs que compte l'agence.

\- Je préfère vous prévenir que je suis une calamité en danse, fais-je honnêtement en revenant au sujet d'origine de la conversation.

\- J'ai cru comprendre, effectivement, que ce n'était pas inné, sourit-elle. Et bien tant pis, tu obtiendras par le travail ce que les autres ont reçu naturellement.

\- Vous pensez que c'est possible ? fais-je, sceptique.

\- J'en suis sûre. Mais nous n'arriverons à quelque chose que si tu y mets vraiment du tien. Tu es prêt à m'aider ? ajoute-t-elle en me tendant la main.

Elle est tellement gentille et a tellement l'air de le penser… que je suis prêt à tenter le coup, ouais.

\- Marché conclus, fais-je en la serrant.

Peut-être que grâce à elle, devenir un Johnny's à part entière sera moins pénible que je pensais.


	15. Animosité mutuelle

13 décembre 2015

Je sais, ça fait un bail que j'ai pas écris dans mon journal, mais j'ai honnêtement pas le temps vu les journées de taré que je me cogne avec les différents cours. Parce que oui, comme si le chant et la danse (au final plutôt agréable avec Satomi) suffisaient pas, d'autres se sont ajoutés : diction, posture, comédie et j'en oublie. C'est pas compliqué, je suis occupé depuis huit heure du mat' jusqu'à souvent vingt-deux voire vingt-trois heures (comme je suis adulte, Matsuyama s'est lâché sur mon planning) et je rentre à l'appart tellement mort que Tomo se demande si je vais tenir le coup. D'ailleurs sa tête quand je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle de mon embauche était impayable et la phrase qui l'accompagnée aussi : "je suis le coloc d'un Johnny's ! Truc de ouf !". Enfin bref je commence à ressembler à un bon petit Johnny's et ça me plait qu'à moitié.

Enfin aujourd'hui je prends le temps d'écrire parce que…je suis en flippe total. Le magazine où mes toutes premières photos devaient paraitre est sorti hier et là j'attends mon manager qui doit me parler des retombées. D'ailleurs il devrait déjà être là depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, je sais pas ce qu'il fout ce con. Enfin je dis "ce con", c'est une façon de parler, parce qu'il est plutôt sympa ce mec.

La porte s'ouvre soudain et il entre. Il a l'air de faire la gueule, putain.

\- Je le savais que ce serait une catastrophe, mais personne a voulu m'éc…

Je m'interrompt parce qu'un sourire franc a remplacé sa tronche de dix pieds de long. Heu…

\- Calmez-vous, Koyama-san. Ce n'est pas du tout une catastrophe, bien au contraire.

\- He ? Comment ça ? Elles ont aimé ?

Il hoche la tête.

\- Même en tenant compte du fait qu'on avait pas mal communiqué en amont sur le fait qu'un nouveau mannequin avait fait son entrée dans l'agence, les ventes ont atteint des records.

\- Pardon ?! fais-je, halluciné.

\- Oui oui, vous avez bien entendu. La curiosité a évidemment joué parce que vous êtes la seule recrue engagée à l'âge adulte mais… vos photos ont fait le reste.

Tout en parlant, il fait claquer sur la table un exemplaire d'un magazine. Dont je fais carrément la couverture. Dont JE fais la COUVERTURE. Moi le petit métis sorti de nulle-part. Ils ont pris la photo où je saluais de la main Keiichiro qui venait d'entrer dans le studio. Oh la vache, je m'en étais pas rendu compte sur le coup, mais j'ai un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et mes yeux disent clairement "je t'aime". Ca craint si quelqu'un s'en rend compte.

\- Ouvrez-le. Vos photos et l'article qui les accompagne sont vers le milieu, me dit mon manager en voyant que je beugue totalement devant.

Presque fébrile, je me mets donc à feuilleter ce truc que j'aurais jamais eu l'idée d'ouvrir si j'avais pas été dedans. Je finis par tomber dessus… et beugue de nouveau. La vache, ce photographe a un sacré talent parce que je me trouve presque beau. Même si définitivement il y a écrit "je suis amoureux" sur mon front.

\- Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- J'en pense… qu'Akizuki-san est très balèze.

\- Certes, il l'est, c'est un fait. Mais vous savez, Koyama-san, même le plus doué des photographes est impuissant si son modèle n'a pas quelque chose de spécial. Il serait temps que vous preniez confiance en vous. Une pointe d'orgueil ne serait même pas plus mal.

\- De l'orgueil parce que je suis pas trop mal sur des photos, vous déconnez ?

\- Je savais que vous diriez ça, je commence à vous connaitre, Koyama-san.

Il sort alors un papier de sa poche et commence à lire à voix haute, en faisant des voix :

\- "Adorable", "Très mignon", "Très beau", "Où se cachait-il ?", "J'en ferais bien mon goûter", "Putain le dieu !", "Il dormirait pas dans ma baignoire", "Je peux le manger ?", "On peut le déshabiller ?", "Mou il est trop kawaii !", "Je veux lui faire un câlin", "Kyaaaa kawaiiiiiiii", "Je vais me mettre aux petits jeunes s'ils sont tous comme ça",

"On dirait un petit chiot tout mignon"… Je continue ou je m'arrête là ?

J'ai viré au cramoisi. Je me vois pas, mais je sens mes joues me cuire affreusement. Comment c'est possible de sortir des trucs pareils ? Je vais mourir d'embarras…

\- Mais me suis paaaaaas comme çaaaaaa… fais-je en me planquant derrière mes mains pour essayer de dissimuler ma gêne.

\- C'est exactement ce genre de réactions mignonnes qui ont fait le succès de vos photos. Etant nouveau dans le métier, vous avez encore un genre de fraicheur et même d'innocence naturels, que n'ont plus la majeure partie de vos collègues.

\- Rah, mais arrêtez avec ça, c'est super gênant… C'est qui les nanas qui ont sorti ça ?

\- Des femmes et des jeunes filles interrogées au hasard dans la rue. Alors vous me croyez maintenant ?

Je m'abstiens de répondre. Je pense que ma tête est assez parlante.

\- Et dites-vous bien que ça ne fait que commencer. Dans quelques semaines, vous serez probablement très demandé, prédit-il.

Ce qui me fait bien rire.

\- Quelques photos ne prouvent rien, vous savez.

\- Vous verrez, vous verrez. Bien, passons à la suite maintenant.

\- Quelle suite ? demandé-je en le regardant avec étonnement.

Je me souviens pas qu'il y avait un machin spécial au programme ce matin.

\- Venez avec moi.

Je lui emboite donc le pas comme un toutou, mais il refuse de répondre à mes questions, ce qui commence à m'inquiéter. Je flaire un truc pas net. Impression qui s'accentue quand je constate qu'on se dirige vers le réfectoire. Et se confirme quand il en ouvre les portes. Et qu'une assourdissante salve d'applaudissements retentit immédiatement. Ils sont tous là, ces majors que j'ai appris à reconnaitre : Arashi, News, KAT-TUN, les Kanjani8, les Kis-my-ft2, les Hey!Say!Jump!... et je repère même Yamapi (décidément, sa ressemblance avec Nao me perturbe). Ok…

\- C'est quoi ce plan foireux ? demandé-je à mon traitre de manager en me tournant vers lui avec la tronche du mec qui attend une explication bien convaincante et sait que de toute façon il sera pas convaincu.

\- Et bien il se trouve que Kitagawa-san et vos professeurs ont estimé qu'une première épreuve était nécessaire. Ils vous prient donc de faire une démonstration publique de ce que vous avez appris en chant et en danse.

J'écarquille les yeux et le fixe comme s'il était subitement devenu fou.

\- Quoi ?! fais-je en retrouvant le français sous le coup de la surprise et de l'indignation. C'est une blague ou quoi ?! Putain, vous êtes tous devenus dingues ?! Je refuse, c'est hors de question ! Je marcherais pas dans vos combines !

\- Heu, je n'ai pas compris un mot de ce que vous venez de dire, mais…

\- Toma-kun, c'est pas dur, entends-je une voix me répondre en français. Tu peux le faire.

La voix est celle de… merde c'est quoi encore son nom à ce gars… Ah ! Ueda !

En dehors de lui, personne a compris, mais ils se mettent tous à m'encourager. Sauf que moi… bah indépendamment du procédé utilisé (une fois encore), bah je suis paralysé par la trouille. Poser devant un gens, c'est une chose. Chanter etc devant pleiiiiiin de monde, s'en est une autre totalement flippante.

\- Toma, regarde-moi.

La voix de Keiichiro.

Mon regard accroche le sien et je déglutis.

\- Tu peux le faire, Toma. Je sais que tu en es capable. Regarde tout ce que tu as surmonté jusqu'ici. En comparaison, une démo de quelques minutes, c'est vraiment rien du tout. Et c'est seulement nous. Personne ne te critiquera, c'est un simple test.

\- Il a raison, renchérit Kamenashi. Prend ton courage à deux mains et lance-toi, ça va bien se passer.

J'ai une boule au ventre et l'impression que ma mémoire a fait un reboot sauvage. Affolé, je me tourne vers Matsuyama et aperçois derrière lui le visage bienveillant de Satomi (si elle m'aide au moins un peu, je suis prêt à lui pardonner le coup qu'elle vient de me faire) et celui, sévère mais apparemment confiant, de mon prof de chant.

\- Allez, Koyama-kun, comme à l'entrainement, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête. C'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix de toute façon, je suis piégé.

Il se dirige vers une chaine hifi que j'avais pas remarquée et lance la musique. Je reconnais tout de suite la chanson : "Niji", de Ninomya Kazunari. Le mec assis au premier rang devant moi. Par pitié, tuez-moi tout de suite pour m'épargner le ridicule… Mais personne me tue alors, après avoir fermé les yeux pour pas les voir tous, je me lance. Ma voix, faible et tremblante au départ, finit par prendre de l'assurance et même un peu de force et je me sens presque bien en terminant.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que je rouvre les yeux et les vois tous en train de me fixer avec des yeux ronds.

Heuuuuuu… Est-ce que le sol pourrait avoir la gentillesse de s'ouvrir sous mes pieds pour m'engloutir ? D'avance merci.

-Vous dites que ça fait seulement un mois qu'il a commencé à chanter ? demande une voix que j'identifie pas dans la foule.

\- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit au départ.

\- Mouais, bah il vous a mené en bateau le gars, décrète le copain mal aimable de Yamapi, dont j'ai zappé le nom. Personne chante comme ça de façon innée, après seulement un mois de boulot.

\- Oi, Ryo-tan et moi je compte pour du beurre ?! s'insurge immédiatement Tegoshi.

\- A part toi, Tego-nyan.

\- Il m'a même dit qu'il chantait comme "une casserole cabossée".

\- Il ferait n'importe quoi pour se faire remarquer de toute façon, alors ça m'étonne pas.

Kato. Putain ça faisait un bail qu'il m'avait pas pété les couilles celui-là.

\- Et si tu la fermais pour voir ? rétorqué-je de mon ton le moins engageant.

\- Ah non, vous n'allez pas recommencer tous les deux ! s'exclame Keiichiro.

\- Ils sont souvent comme ça ? demande un Arashi qui s'appelle peut-être Matsumoto si mes souvenirs sont bons.

\- Tout le temps… répondent en cœur du même ton désespéré, Tegoshi et mon petit ami.

\- En fait dès qu'ils sont dans la même pièce.

\- Ce qui est assez fréquent.

\- Et bah… c'est animé chez les News.

\- Toma-kun ? La démonstration n'est pas terminée.

La voix douce de Satomi me convainc de me désintéresser du meilleur ami casse-couilles de mon copain.

\- Tu veux dire…

Ouais, c'est elle qui m'a demandé de la tutoyer.

Elle hoche la tête. Oh putain, déjà que le chant a été une épreuve (sans même mentionner les suspicions), que j'imagine même pas la danse. Ok, j'ai fais des progrès grâce à elle, mais je continue à avoir deux pieds droits. Même elle peut rien contre ça. Maladroit j'étais, maladroit je resterais.

\- Rappelle-toi, si tu es perdu, n'essaye pas de rattraper, compte les temps et ne te précipite pas, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête, mais la boule d'angoisse est revenue. Et impossible de fermer les yeux cette fois, j'en ai besoin.

\- Tu la connais par cœur, Toma-kun. Tu vas très bien t'en sortir, ajoute Satomi en lançant la musique.

"News nippon", le premier titre de News. Nan mais bien sûr… Vive la pression supplémentaire.

Je démarre avec un temps de retard et suis obligé d'en laisser passer trois avant de revenir dans le tempo correct. Ensuite ça se passe bien une poignée de secondes, avant que je m'emmêle les crayons et perde l'équilibre. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Keiichiro esquisser un geste dans ma direction, mais il est arrêté par Kamenashi.

\- Non, Koyama, laisse-le, c'est à lui de gérer. Quand il sera seul devant un objectif ou sur scène, il sera seul. Il doit apprendre dès maintenant.

Mon petit ami hoche la tête et se rassoit mais je vois clairement son air torturé.

Hélas, l'attention que je porte à cette scène me fait totalement perdre le fil de ma choré et je suis obligé de m'arrêter totalement, provoquant un horripilant ricanement de Kato.

\- C'est pas grave, Toma-kun, on va la refaire, d'accord ? me dit Satomi

Mais je me sens tellement humilié, que je suis pas loin de m'enfuir. La seule chose qui me retient est un stupide, mais salvateur, sursaut de fierté : si je capitule, Kato se foutra de ma gueule jusqu'à la fin des temps et ça c'est hors de question.

Je ravale donc mon orgueil blessé et reprend du début en comptant les temps pour m'aider.

Je termine enfin la choré, mais j'ose regarder personne tellement j'ai été mauvais. Une vraie honte. Pourtant, des applaudissements se font entendre. D'abord d'une personne, puis deux, trois et finalement, tout le monde m'acclame. Je pige pas.

\- Pourquoi vous m'applaudissez alors que j'ai été lamentable ?

\- Pour t'encourager, Toma-kun, répond Taguchi. Et t'as pas été lamentable du tout. Pour un début, c'était pas si mal, tu sais.

\- Il me fait penser à toi au début, Tesshi, dit alors Masuda à Tegoshi. Très bon en chant, beaucoup moins en danse.

\- Moui c'est pas faux, approuve le blondinet, avant de s'adresser à moi : Accroche-toi, Toma-kun. Même si c'est dur, même si tu as l'impression de pas progresser, même si tu es tenté d'abandonner, n'abandonne pas. Le travail paye toujours un jour ou l'autre.

J'ai du mal à croire que ce mec à qui tout réussit ait eu un jour à galérer comme je viens de le faire.

Tous les Johnny's hormis les News sortent de la pièce et mon manager se tourne vers moi.

\- C'est tout pour le moment, Koyama-san. Vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous, votre planning de l'après-midi est vide.

\- Sans déconner ?

\- Allez, sauvez-vous, me répond-il en rigolant, avant de sortir à son tour.

Je vais pour m'éloigner… puis fais demi-tour, marche tout droit sur Keiichiro et l'attrape par la main.

\- Je vous le kidnappe pour l'aprèm, annoncé-je en le tirant après moi.

Mais forcément il y en a un qui s'interpose là où les deux autres se contentent de pouffer.

\- Je crois pas nan. Tu pense aller où là ? Tu crois que tu peux tout te permettre parce que t'es nouveau et que Johnny-san t'as à la bonne ? Rêve pas. Et toi Keii, dis quelque chose, te laisse pas faire comme une marionnette ! Je te signale qu'on a du boulot et que tu es le leader !

Je regarde mon petit ami qui arbore un air de chiot malheureux.

\- Je… C'est vrai… Pardon Toma, mais je ne peux pas te suivre… On a un single à préparer…

Je les regarde l'un après l'autre, soupire lourdement, lâche sa main et tourne les talons sans un regard en arrière. C'est évidemment pas contre lui (ni même contre Kato ce coup-là) mais plutôt contre le sort qui semble s'acharner à m'empêcher de voir celui que j'aime. Sérieux, depuis qu'on est ensemble et que j'ai été embauché, on a pas réussi à se voir plus de quelques minutes, entre deux portes, dans les couloirs de l'agence, ce qui commence franchement à me peser. Parce que, soyons honnête, échanger quelques baisers, ça me suffit plus. Je veux passer du temps avec lui… et le reste. Or, avec nos emplois du temps respectifs, ce sera pas demain la veille si on provoque pas les choses.

Je soupire de nouveau et me dirige vers la sortie du bâtiment.

\- Toma !

Je me retourne en entendant la voix de Keiichiro qui court vers moi… et me dépasse.

\- Cours ! Vite !

Ahuri, je file donc à sa suite et un sourire stupide fleurit sur mes lèvres quand je comprends qu'il sèche sa répétition pour passer du temps avec moi.

On s'engouffre tous les deux dans sa voiture et il démarre sans même attendre que j'ai bouclé ma ceinture.

\- Tu sèche ? fais-je, ravi de sa décision qui prouve qu'il pense comme moi.

\- C'est la première fois. Tu me fais faire des folies.

\- C'est bien d'être un peu fou de temps en temps, tu crois pas ?

\- Hum !

Il a l'air à la fois tout content et tout excité, comme un môme qui fait l'école buissonnière pour la première fois. Il est vraiment adorable.

Bon par contre… j'avoue qu'au-delà de notre fuite (au demeurant assez romantique même si le romantisme et moi ça fait douze), j'ai pas franchement réfléchi à ce qu'on fera. Je vais peut-être pas lui sauter dessus direct même si c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Il mérite pas ça. Mais du coup, j'ai un peu peur qu'on reste tous les deux plantés comme des piquets. On aurait l'air fins. Comme ma pensée me fait pouffer comme un gamin, Keiichiro s'étonne :

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire tout seul comme ça ?

\- Rien rien.

Mais l'idée, omniprésente, continue à me faire sourire, du coup, quand il arrête la voiture devant chez lui, il se tourne vers moi.

\- Dis-moi ce qui te fait rire ou…

\- Ou quoi ?

\- Ou… je te chatouille à mort !

\- T'es pas cap ! le provoqué-je en me marrant.

Mais il se penche en agitant les doigts l'air de dire "tu crois ça ?", du coup je préfère prendre courageusement la fuite. Je suis méga chatouilleux. Même mon médecin a du mal à me toucher sans que j'explose de rire.

\- Oi, Toma, c'est de la triche ! me crie-t-il en me poursuivant.

\- Nan de la ruse ! répliqué-je… avant d'être arrêté par la porte de son appart.

\- Ah ah, tu t'es piégé tout seul, gros malin. Tu peux plus m'échapper maintenant.

Je suis "mignon et adorable" il parait… alors on va voir si je peux m'en servir et que ça marche. On sait jamais que je puisse sauver ma peau.

\- Tu vas pas faire ça, ne Keii ? fais-je avec mes plus convaincants yeux de chat potté, assortis d'une petite moue et d'une petite voix que j'espère toute mignonne.

Là, ça passe ou ça casse : ou j'ai réussi mon coup, il va craquer et renoncer… ou bien j'ai l'air totalement ridicule (j'en sais rien, je me vois pas) et on va m'entendre pousser des cris de souris méga aigus jusqu'au dernier étage de l'immeuble.

\- Ca aussi c'est de la triche… Comment je suis supposé te résister quand tu fais ce genre de bouille ?

J'ai gagné ? Ouf, safe.

Il ouvre sa porte, entre et je le suis, pas méfiant pour un sou. J'aurais du, parce qu'à peine la porte refermée, il me plaque contre et se met à me chatouiller. Le résultat est immédiat : mort de rire, je pousse des cris suraigus en me tortillant comme un limaçon pour essayer de lui échapper.

\- Tu croyais vraiment t'en tirer si facilement ? La bouille toute mignonne était une bonne idée, mais tu as oublié que j'ai Tesshi dans le groupe, je suis vacciné.

\- Aaaaaah ! Arrêêêêêête ! J'ai… J'ai mal au veeeeeentre ! crié-je en glissant assis sur le sol.

\- Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu rigolais tout seul dans la voiture !

\- Je sais pluuuuuus !

\- Bon, tu l'auras voulu ! fait-il en reprenant de plus belle.

Moi je rigole tellement que j'ai mal au bide, aux zygomatiques et que je suis maintenant complètement affalé sur le sol, sur le dos.

Et là, d'un coup, il arrête la torture et me regarde d'un air sérieux qui contraste tellement avec son air rieur et espiègle des secondes précédentes, que moi aussi je perds mon sourire.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as ? lui demandé-je, inquiet.

\- Rien, mais tu es… très désirable, abandonné comme ça, répond-il en rougissant, alors que son regard se fait intense.

Heu… ok. C'est ce qui s'appelle passer du coq à l'âne, mais… osef. C'est lui qui aborde le sujet alors ça m'arrange.

\- Tu as envie de moi, Keii ? demandé-je en essayant de rendre ma voix sensuelle, exercice auquel je suis pas habitué.

\- Je… Oui…

Je souris et, d'un coup de bassin, inverse nos positions pour me retrouver au dessus de lui. Appuyé sur mes avant-bras de part et d'autre de son visage, je le fixe quelques secondes, puis me penche pour l'embrasser passionnément. Je le sens répondre presque aussitôt et notre baiser devient très vite tellement torride qu'on est forcés de respirer par le nez, nos souffles entremêlés se déposant sur nos lèvres fusionnées, accentuant un désir latent n'ayant pas encore trouvé son accomplissement. Là, j'ai envie de lui à en crever. Mais je vais pas le prendre à même le sol comme une bête en rut, je suis pas comme ça. Je me redresse donc et l'aide à faire de même, puis il prend ma main pour m'entrainer vers sa chambre où je le fais basculer sur le lit, avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche.

\- Je veux te voir, souffle-t-il contre mes lèvres.

N'ayant pas la patience de le laisser me désaper, je vire moi-même mes fringues, ce qui lui tire une plainte de frustration.

\- Tu aurais pu me laisser faire quand même… me reproche-t-il doucement, avant d'ajouter en me voyant batailler pour lui virer les siennes : Pourquoi tu te dépêche autant ? On est pas pressés.

\- Bah parce que j'ai envie, réponds-je d'un ton d'évidence.

\- Moi aussi, mais… à quoi ça sert puisque le temps que tu gagne là, tu le "perdras" avec les préliminaires ?

\- Les préliminaires ? répété-je, ahuri.

Oh putain nan, sérieux, il va pas m'obliger à faire ça quand même ? Passé un certain degré d'envie, on peut se passer de ces conneries nan ?

Mon air lui fait comprendre mon état d'esprit et il fronce les sourcils.

\- Que les choses soient bien claires, Toma : il ne se passera rien de concret sans un minimum de préliminaires. Je ne sais pas à quoi t'avaient habitué tes précédents petits amis, mais en ce qui me concerne, je ne suis pas du tout adepte de la souffrance dans les rapports physiques. Donc soit tu fais le nécessaire pour qu'on soit contents tous les deux, soit je me rhabille.

Hors de question que je le laisse se rhabiller avec la gaule d'enfer que je me paye.

\- Bon, puisqu'il le faut…

\- Ca a l'air de te faire plaisir, c'est un bonheur, ironise-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre d'homme qui ne pense qu'à son propre plaisir…

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Alors ne prend pas ça comme une corvée. Je suis sûr que tu peux y prendre beaucoup de plaisir.

\- Hum…

\- Laisse-moi te montrer combien c'est agréable…

\- Si tu veux.

Puisqu'il faut en passer par là…

\- Alors allonge-toi et laisse-toi faire, d'accord ?

Je m'allonge donc, complètement offert, ce qui est une première pour moi et me retrouver soudain totalement vulnérable me fait une drôle d'impression.

A son tour il se place au dessus de moi et sa bouche vient suçoter le lobe de mon oreille gauche, avant de descendre dans mon cou en laissant parfois la pointe de sa langue dépasser. Arrivé sur ma poitrine, il referme ses lèvres sur un de mes tétons et entreprend de le suçoter et mordiller pendant que, du pouce, il maltraite doucement le deuxième.

Tous ces gestes qui m'étaient inconnus jusqu'à aujourd'hui, font naitre en moi des sensations tellement agréables qu'elles en deviennent grisantes et il s'en faut de peu pour que je laisse échapper un gémissement pas viril du tout.

\- Toma… Tu as le droit de… manifester ton plaisir, tu sais, me dit-il en caressant lentement mon ventre. Ce n'est pas honteux, même pour un… même pour quelqu'un qui a toujours ton rôle. Et j'aimerais savoir que je te fais du bien.

Nan, pas moyen, c'est méga trop gênant. Plutôt crever que gémir.

Il a du lire ma détermination dans mes yeux malgré ses paroles et, dans les siens, je vois passer un peu de tristesse même s'il dit rien. Merde…

Pourtant, il continue à descendre de plus en plus bas, traçant des sillons brûlants sur la peau de mon ventre et retiens mon souffle en sentant le sien sur mon sexe. Oh putain, il va quand même pas…

Je m'étrangle à moitié avec ma salive en sentant ses lèvres se refermer sur moi et entamer de lents va-et-vient. Oh putain de bordel de merde… C'est…

\- Han…

C'est sorti malgré moi. Mais là c'est tellement… Les passages de sa bouche sur mon membre sont si…

\- Mmmh…

Un deuxième gémissement m'échappe à mon corps défendant et, trop gêné, je pose un bras sur mon visage pour le cacher. Mais il me le retire et, aussitôt, je fixe mon regard ailleurs.

\- Toma, regarde-moi…

Je secoue la tête, mort d'embarras.

\- Regarde-moi, insiste-t-il.

Cramoisi, je finis par poser les yeux sur lui. Il me sourit d'un air si doux… Comment il peut autant ressembler à un ange après le truc totalement indécent qu'il vient de me faire ?

Il redescend alors et les sensations reviennent, d'autant plus vives qu'il a augmenté la vitesse de ses passages. Soudain, je sens venir la jouissance et le préviens :

\- Keii, je… vais venir…

Pour moi, ce genre de phrase, c'est un gros signal d'alarme genre "je vais me vider dans ta bouche", mais ou il le comprend pas comme ça, ou il s'en fout, parce qu'il continue de plus belle et je me décharge brusquement, la main crispée dans ses cheveux que j'avais attrapés. Putain de merde… J'ai loupé ça dans les préliminaires ? Vache…

Je baisse les yeux sur lui au moment où il avale mon sperme. Yeurk… Ca par contre, c'est dégueu… Ca lui donne pas envie de gerber ? Moi à sa place je dégobillerais mes repas de la semaine.

Mais lui il arbore de nouveau un sourire angélique.

\- Je suis content que tu aie aimé.

\- Mais… pourquoi tu as pas arrêté quand je…

\- Parce que je voulais te faire venir. C'était mon but. Je voulais te goûter. Et tu es délicieux.

Et il me sort ça tout tranquillement, en mode no stress ? Il est sérieux ?

Je sens mes joues me cuire de gêne de l'entendre dire des trucs pareils.

\- Dis pas ce genre de chose, protesté-je, mort de honte.

\- Pourquoi puisque je le pense ?

\- Parce que… Parce que c'est trop gênant.

\- Tu es vraiment adorable.

\- Arrête…

Il y a un blanc, puis il me dit :

\- Occupe-toi de moi, Toma. Touche-moi.

\- He ?

\- Maintenant, tu sais combien c'est agréable. Et je t'assure que donner l'est tout autant que recevoir. Alors occupe-toi de moi.

\- Mais… je…

\- Je ne te demande pas une fellation. Simplement de me toucher. S'il te plait… ajoute-t-il en prenant une de mes mains pour la poser sur son torse.

Sa peau est douce, chaude et il me regarde d'un tel air que je capitule. Je suis faible face à lui.

A son tour, il s'allonge sur le dos, mais je sais pas du tout par où commencer et je dois ressembler à un môme qui sait pas quoi faire quand son prof l'interroge alors qu'il a pas appris sa leçon. Alors, comme un miroir qui réfléchit les mouvements je décide d'imiter en tout point (ou presque) les caresses qu'il vient de me faire. Et au contraire de moi qui intériorise tout, le moindre de mes mouvements lui tire des plaintes de plaisir plus ou moins sonores, qu'il ne cherche ni à réprimer, ni à réfréner.

Je fais que passer mes mains sur lui, mais son corps gracile est arqué et son souffle court et précipité comme si j'étais déjà en lui. Et même plus encore que de voir son érection, c'est d'entendre ses gémissements qui accentue mon envie de lui d'une façon que j'aurais jamais cru possible.

C'est très excitant. J'ai l'impression d'être passé à côté de tellement de trucs en sautant toujours les préliminaires…

Ne pouvant me résoudre à le sucer, je décide malgré tout de le faire juter avec ma main et entreprend donc de le masturber en essayant de pas être trop vigoureux, histoire de pas lui faire mal. Et vu les gémissements qui passent ses lèvres, je crois que je me démerde pas trop mal à ce niveau-là.

\- Han, Toma…

Putain, l'entendre gémir mon prénom comme ça est super bandant…

Et soudain, il se décharge dans ma main dans une longue plainte rauque qui le laisse essoufflé. Wow… Je pensais pas lui faire tant d'effet, je suis surpris moi-même.

Il sourit et se redresse pour m'embrasser avec fougue, puis m'attire à lui.

\- Maintenant tu peux. Mais doucement, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête et il tend le bras pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit, dont il tire une petite bouteille de lubrifiant.

Message reçu.

J'ouvre donc la bouteille, enduis mes doigts d'une partie de son contenu et le regarde.

\- Prêt ?

\- Prêt.

Le plus doucement que je peux, j'introduis donc un doigt en lui et le vois grimacer d'inconfort, mais aucune plainte ne passe ses lèvres. Je le remue donc doucement puis, après quelques instants, en glisse un second. Cette fois, je l'entend gémir et je sens bien que c'est pas de plaisir.

\- Ca va Keii ? m'inquiété-je.

\- J'ai connu plus agréable… Dépêche-toi de finir avec ça, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête et introduis un troisième doigt, ce qui lui arrache une plainte de douleur.

\- Keii… tu as déjà mal avec mes doigts, alors…

\- Non, c'est bon… Continue…

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Oui… La douleur va passer et j'ai envie de te sentir en moi…

La déclaration me fait rougir et je hoche juste la tête, avant de retirer mes doigts. Mon cœur bat super vite et ma respiration est saccadée. J'ai peur de lui faire vraiment mal.

\- Toma… Tu ne me feras pas plus de mal que nécessaire, je le sais. J'ai confiance en toi.

C'est lui qui m'encourage depuis le début, alors que c'est lui qui va souffrir. Pas longtemps, certes, mais quand même.

J'opine de nouveau et me place à l'entrée de son… de son… intimité, avant d'entrer en lui d'un seul coup en me disant qu'il aurait mal moins longtemps. L'étroitesse de son corps autour de mon sexe me coupe presque le souffle et il me faut toute ma volonté pour pas bouger tout de suite. Mais je suis pas sourd, je l'ai entendu crier de douleur (il a pas baisé depuis combien de temps pour que ça lui fasse mal à ce point ?) et je vois distinctement des larmes de souffrance couler dans son cou.

\- Keii… soufflé-je en allant l'embrasser plusieurs fois pour détourner son attention de la douleur.

\- Ca… Ca va aller… Je t'aime, Toma…

\- Moi aussi, Keii.

Après quelques instants, je le sens se détendre et je commence à bouger. Très lentement, mais rien que ça, c'est trop bon.

\- Toma… Plus… Plus vite…i

Incapable à la fois de résister à son ordre et à ce que je ressens, je prend appui sur ses hanches et commence à donner des coups de reins en accentuant peu à peu leur force et leur vitesse. Han putain… Il est trop bon… Tellement bandant que je sais pas si j'arriverais à me rassasier de lui un jour… Je vais devenir dépendant… Des gémissements parfaitement indécents qui lui échappent au gré de mes coups de bassin aussi et j'ai moi-même le plus grand mal à retenir des plaintes de plaisir.

\- Han Toma… En… Encore…

C'est au moins la troisième fois qu'il me supplie de lui en donner plus et, si je me retenais à peu près jusque là, je donne maintenant libre cours à ma passion et mes coups de bassin deviennent désordonnés. Je ne pense pas tenir très longtemps à cette cadence. Non à cause de la vitesse, mais parce que mon envie de lui a atteint les limites de ce que je peux endurer sans craquer.

Et en effet, très vite (trop ?), je me libère en lui. Sans pouvoir empêcher une longue plainte rauque de sortir de ma gorge. Et ma jouissance provoque la sienne.

\- Haaaaaan Tomaaaaaa !

Sa voix qui déraille dans les aigus me fait infiniment plaisir. J'ai pris mon pied mais lui aussi mais ça me rend heureux. Parce que c'est Keiichiro et que je l'aime.

Epuisé, je me laisse doucement retomber sur lui, puis me retire et le serre contre moi, comme une peluche ou un doudou. Il est tellement…

\- Toma ? Ca va ?

\- Oui, oui…

Sa main se pose sur ma tête et il me caresse les cheveux. Personne m'a jamais fait ça depuis ma mère quand j'étais gamin. C'est très agréable. Si j'étais un chat, je ronronnerais.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dis, mais j'aime cette facette de toi, me dit-il dans un sourire que j'entends sans même voir son visage.

\- Quelle facette ?

\- Tu es toujours cash, mais peux être aussi adorable qu'une peluche quand tu veux.

\- Heeeeee ?! Mais nan…

\- Si si. Mais j'adore savoir qu'il n'y a que moi qui connais cet aspect de toi.

Qu'est ce que vous voulez répondre à ça ? Que c'est lui qui est adorable ? Il est déjà au courant, je lui ai déjà dit des tas de fois. Et c'est pas mon genre de dire ce genre de niaiseries mielleuses, même si j'ai l'impression que lui ça lui plairait vu comment il m'avait sorti un "mon cœur" de façon naturelle l'autre jour.

On reste un bon moment comme ça, puis au moment où je glissais vaguement dans le sommeil, mon estomac se met à grogner comme un taré, cassant tout et faisant rire mon petit ami.

\- On dirait que tu as faim, se marre-t-il.

\- J'ai toujours faim après avoir bais… fait l'amour.

\- C'est bon à savoir, dit-il en m'embrassant, avant de se relever pour se rhabiller.

J'en fais autant et le suis à la cuisine où je m'assois pour l'observer en train de préparer notre… petit-déjeuner ? Déjeuner ? Je sais plus trop en fait. Il a l'air à l'aise dans une cuisine. Tout mon contraire quoi.

A plusieurs reprises, il se retourne pour me sourire et je lui souris en retour parce qu'il est irrésistible. A un moment, il se fige totalement et se tourne vers moi en me fixant avec sérieux, ce qui m'inquiète un peu.

\- Keii ? Ca va pas ?

\- Si si mais… en te voyant là, je viens de penser à un truc…

\- A quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu… voudrais habiter avec moi ?


	16. Baptême du feu

Ahuri, je regarde Keiichiro pour savoir s'il me fait une blague ou non, mais je dois bien m'avouer qu'il a l'air tout à fait sérieux. Et merde…

\- Keii… écoute, je suis très content que tu… enfin de cette proposition, parce qu'elle veut dire que toi aussi tu considère que notre relation est sérieuse, mais… tu crois pas que c'est un peu tôt ? Je veux dire, on a commencé à sortir ensemble il y a un peu plus de cinq semaines et on se connaissait même pas avant ça, alors ça me parait un peu rapide.

J'espère tellement ne pas le blesser. Je veux pas qu'il souffre par ma faute.

Un peu de tristesse passe dans son regard, mais c'est furtif et il me sourit.

\- Tu as raison, oublie ça. Je t'en reparlerais dans quelques temps.

\- Et je te promet d'y réfléchir sérieusement à ce moment-là.

\- Hum ! fait-il avant de retourner à sa casserole.

Me sentant un peu coupable même s'il l'a bien pris, je me lève et viens l'enlacer par derrière, le nez contre son épaule.

\- Toma ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui oui. J'avais juste envie de te tenir comme ça.

\- Oh, d'accord.

Et à son ton, je sens que ça lui fait plaisir.

Après ça, on a passé l'aprèm sur le canapé à regarder des films, lui blottit dans mes bras comme s'il craignait que je m'envole ou que je m'enfuis. Le soir est arrivé sans qu'on y fasse gaffe et il m'a demandé de rester pour la nuit. J'ai pas pu lui refuser ça après la déception que je lui ai causée, même s'il m'en tient pas rigueur.

\- Ne, Keii… tu vas pas avoir des ennuis vu que tu as séché la répète d'hier ? lui demandé-je une fois qu'on est tous les deux sous la couette.

\- C'est la première fois, donc je ne pense pas. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Bah si, un peu quand même, vu que c'est à cause de moi si t'as séché.

\- Tu es trop mignon de t'inquiéter, mais je t'assure que ça va aller. C'est juste que Shige va râler.

Ca je m'en doute le connaissant. Je l'ai jamais vu sourire depuis que je le connais. Vivre h24 avec un mec qui fait perpétuellement la gueule, ça doit être chiant. Moi ça me soulerait.

\- Bon, on ferait bien de dormir, sinon aucun de nous ne sera en état de travailler correctement demain, dit-il.

Je hoche la tête et l'embrasse tendrement.

\- Bonne nuit, Keii.

\- Bonne nuit, Toma. Je t'aime.

14 décembre 2015

On est méga à la bourre. Tous les deux. Aucun de nous a pensé à mettre son réveil hier soir, du coup quand on a ouvert les yeux, il était presque neuf heures. Je vais me faire tuer par mon manager ET mon prof de chant et Keiichiro va avoir droit à des réflexions à la con de Kato.

Quand on passe la porte de l'agence, on en mène pas large ni l'un ni l'autre et je fais profil bas en me dirigeant vers la salle de cours… qui est vide quand j'arrive. Heuuuuuu… j'ai loupé un épisode ?

C'est là que je sens mon portable vibrer… et que je me rends compte que j'ai huit appels en absence. Oups…

\- Oui ?

« Ah, Koyama-san, vous décrochez enfin ! », fait la voix furieuse de Matsuyama-san. « Je m'arrange pour vous libérer l'après-midi d'hier et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ?! Venez immédiatement dans la loge des News ! »

Il me raccroche au nez et, en remontant jusqu'à l'étage, je m'interroge. En dehors du fait que mon manager me considère comme un ingrat (un peu avec raison là, j'avoue), je me demande bien pourquoi je dois aller là. C'est bizarre.

J'ouvre donc la porte avec un peu d'appréhension et y découvre Matsuyama, les bras croisés et l'air toujours aussi furieux ; le prof de chant visiblement mécontent ; mon petit ami avec un air gêné ; Kato qui me foudroie du regard et le Tegomass qui a l'air embêté.

\- Heu… qu'est ce qui se passe ? osé-je demander.

\- Ce qui se passe ?! explose mon manager. Vous le sauriez si vous aviez pris la peine de décrocher votre téléphone hier soir ou ce matin !

\- OI ! Vous allez vous calmer ouais ?! Si vous croyez que c'est en me hurlant dessus que vous ferez avancer ou changer les choses, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate !

Ok je suis en faute, mais je supporte pas qu'on me crie dessus et comme je serais jamais un mignon petit Johnny's qui accepte tout sans broncher…

\- J'y crois pas, c'est lui qui fait les conneries et il ose gueuler… marmonne alors Kato, pas assez bas pour que je l'entende pas.

\- Toi, la ferme, on t'as pas demandé l'heure ! répliqué-je.

Il me sort vraiment par les yeux ce type.

\- Bon, tout le monde se calme ! intervient alors le prof de chant. Matsuyama-san, si vous en veniez au fait ? Il me semble qu'il n'y a plus une minute à perdre.

\- Vous avez raison. Donc voilà ce qui se passe : au vu des retombées extrêmement positives de vos photos et des bons résultats de votre test, Koyama-san, Kitagawa-san a décidé de vous faire participer au Countdown en tant que guest avec les News.

La nouvelle provoque une réaction immédiate. Kato, évidemment.

\- QUOI ?! On va devoir se coltiner ce boulet, ce JUNIOR (et dans sa bouche, le terme est ouvertement insultant) même pas foutu de retenir correctement une choré simple, le soir du Countdown ?! C'est une blague ?!

Je me tape de sa réaction, mais à voir les têtes ébahies de Keiichiro, Tegoshi et Masuda, ça a l'air hallucinant.

\- Koyama-san, une réaction peut-être ? fait Matsuyama en me regardant.

\- Heu… c'est quoi le Countdown ? demandé-je, largué.

A ces mots, Kato se frappe le front du plat de la main et se la passe sur le visage.

\- Nan mais je rêve… N'importe quel Junior sait ça et il…

\- Oui, c'est bon Shige, on a compris ton point de vue, l'interrompit sèchement mon petit ami, avant de s'adresser à moi de son habituelle voix tendre : Personne ne t'a expliqué ?

Je secoue la tête.

\- Le Countdown est un concert géant qui a lieu tous les 31 décembre au Tokyo Dome, dure trois à quatre heures et regroupe la majeure partie des groupes de l'agence.

Cette fois, j'écarquille les yeux.

\- Au… Au Tokyo Dome ?! Mais dedans il y a…

\- Cinquante-cinq mille places, oui, ricane Kato. Ca calme, pas vrai ? On se la pète moins là, ne.

\- Shige, arrête, merde ! C'est chiant à la fin ! le rembarre Masuda, pendant que je reprend :

\- Et le 31 décembre, c'est dans moins de vingt jours ! Vous voulez que je chante au Tokyo Dome dans moins de trois semaines alors que je flippais déjà ma race juste devant les collègues ?! Vous avez tous pété un câble ?! J'en serais jamais capable, je suis un débutant moi !

\- D'où le fait qu'il fallait que vous soyez à l'heure ce matin, Koyama-san, reprend mon manager. Vous allez passer tous les jours qui restent jusqu'au Countdown à vous entrainer avec les News et votre professeur de chant. Tout le monde compte sur vous, alors mettez-y du vôtre et ne nous décevez pas.

\- Oh putaiiiiiin…

Kato et moi. Ensemble. Un vrai cri du cœur.

21 décembre 2015

\- Mais putain, Koyama, tu vas la mémoriser, cette choré, oui ou merde ?! s'énerve Kato. Ca fait une semaine qu'on est dessus et qu'on avance pas à cause de toi ! Uuuuuune semaine, merde ! Tu crois qu'on a que ça à foutre ou quoi ?! On a aussi du boulot nous, tu le pige ça ou pas ?!

\- La FEEEEEERME ! Tu vas arrêter de gueuler ouais ?! Je vais pas retenir plus vite si tu hurle, pauvre débile !

\- C'est bon, ça me soûle ! Je vais faire un tour, sinon je vais le massacrer !

Sur ces mots, il sort en claquant la porte tellement fort, que les murs en tremblent.

\- Mais putain, quel…

J'ai pas la possibilité de finir, parce que Tegoshi se jette à moitié sur moi et me bâillonne d'une main.

\- Toma, stop, arrête… Tu vois pas que vos engueulades continuelles font souffrir Keii-chan ? Regarde la tête qu'il fait… me souffle-t-il.

Je tourne la tête et remarque le visage attristé de mon petit ami, que Masuda s'efforce apparemment de consoler comme il peut. Merde…

\- Je comprends que vous vous supportez pas, ça arrive. Mais vous pourriez éviter de le montrer comme ça. Déjà parce que ça pourrit l'ambiance du groupe dont tu fais partie jusqu'au Countdown, ensuite par égard pour Keii-chan que vous aimez tous les deux.

\- Mais je le sais bien tout ça, tu crois quoi ?! Mais je me défonce pour apprendre alors que je commence à peine et votre pote passe son temps à m'emmerder ! Ca viendrait à bout de la patience de n'importe qui, tu crois pas ?!

\- C'est vrai aussi. Je lui parlerais, d'accord. ? Dans l'intervalle, va voir Keii-chan, vu qu'on est en pause forcée pour le moment.

Je hoche la tête et me rapproche donc de mon petit ami, croisant au passage le regard réprobateur de Masuda. Je sais, je sais…

\- Keii… commencé-je.

\- Je comprends pas… me coupe-t-il d'une voix triste. Je comprends pas pourquoi vous vous supportez pas… Je vous aime tous les deux moi… Différemment, bien sûr, mais je vous aime tous les deux… Je voudrais tellement que tout le monde s'entende bien…

Ah la la, mon Keiichiro qui vit dans le monde des bisounours… Comment il a pu survivre dans le monde impitoyable du showbusiness en étant si naïf ?

\- Bah… justement, fais-je en m'asseyant près de lui en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Chacun de nous considère l'autre comme un rival encombrant et rien de ce qu'on peut faire ne peut changer ça, justement parce que tu nous aime tous les deux. Je dis pas que c'est ta faute, ne, mais du coup bah… Et puis comme il me supporte pas, Kato en fait des caisses. Tu peux constater toi-même qu'il me laisse rien passer et passe son temps sur mon dos, que ce soit à l'agence ou en dehors. Même si on se tolérait, ça rendrait n'importe qui cinglé, tu crois pas ?

Je cherche pas à l'enfoncer, mais à lui ouvrir les yeux sur un fait qui changera jamais et risque même d'empirer avec le temps.

Un gros soupir lui échappe sans pour autant qu'il dise quoi que ce soit d'autre et Kato rentre de nouveau dans la loge. Par égard pour Keiichiro, je retiens à grand peine le "Alors ça y est, on a fini son petit caprice de diva ?" moqueur qui me brûle les lèvres et le ravale de mon mieux.

\- Bon allez, on s'y remet tous, décrète mon petit ami. Toma, il te manque pas grand-chose pour avoir tout mémorisé, ça va aller.

Je hoche la tête, mais je sais qu'ils surestiment tous mes capacités.

31 décembre 2015

06h10

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour… et j'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit tellement je flippe. En plus, ce matin, c'est la répétition générale au Tokyo Dome, donc double flippe quoi. J'y arriverais jamais. J'ai juste envie de me terrer sous ma couette et d'attendre que ça se passe.

\- Keii ! fait la voix de Tomo à travers la porte de ma chambre. Tu ferais bien de te grouiller sinon tu vas être à la bourre à la répète et tu vas te faire tuer !

Je suis maintenant tellement habitué à être appelé Thomas par tout le monde, que j'en oublie presque que je m'appelle en réalité Keiichiro. Il n'y a que Tomo et Guillaume qui continuent à m'appeler par mon vrai prénom.

D'ailleurs, faut que j'appelle Guillaume sur Skype avant de partir.

\- Nan t'inquiète, faut juste que je sois parti à 7h, réponds-je en allumant mon pc.

J'espère qu'il est chez lui… Comment je vais bien pouvoir lui raconter tout ce qui m'est arrivé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est eus ? Il va jamais me croire. Même moi je me croirais pas si je m'entendais raconter ça.

Le pc connecte et le visage de mon pote apparait à l'écran.

« Salut Keii. »

Du français. Ca fait tellement plaisir.

\- Salut. T'as une sale tronche.

« Ouais moi aussi je suis content de te parler, vieux. »

\- Désolé, mais c'est vrai.

« Faut dire que j'ai chopé une saloperie de crève. Ca fait une semaine que je suis dans cet état. »

\- Merde. Tu te soigne au moins ?

« Ouais ouais, t'inquiète. Cela dit, t'as pas l'air plus en forme que moi. Toi aussi t'as la crève ? »

\- Nan… Mais vu tout ce qui m'es tombé dessus, j'aurais presque préféré.

Il rigole.

« Ah la saga des aventures de Keii à Tokyo. Ca m'avait manqué. Faut que j'aille chercher les popcorns ? »

\- Ah t'es con, fais-je dans un petit sourire.

« Je préfère te voir sourire, mon pote. Alors raconte. »

\- T'en étais resté où ?

« Dans le dernier épisode, t'avais enfin pigé que t'aimais ton homonyme et tu devais aller passer la soirée au carrefour de Shibuya pour Halloween. »

\- Ouh là, t'en es que là ?

« Il s'est passé tant de trucs que ça depuis ? »

\- Plutôt ouais.

« Bon bah, je t'écoute. »

\- Bon bah une fois qu'on a eu raccroché, j'ai contacté Saori pour qu'elle vienne m'aider à choisir un déguisement et elle m'a trainé dans un resto que t'aurais détesté. Ensuite, au moment où on allait entrer dans une boutique, j'ai bousculé Keiichiro qui était avec son pote Kato. Et il a prit la fuite en me voyant avec Saori, alors je lui ai couru après pour pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées.

« Bien joué, vieux. »

\- Merci. Du coup, quand il a été rassuré, je l'ai emmené à l'appart et…

« Et vous avez baisé ? »

\- Quoi ? Mais non idiot, c'est pas du tout son genre de faire ça dès le premier soir. Donc on est allés chez moi et on a discuté. C'est là qu'il m'a invité à la soirée Halloween organisée par son agence.

« Trop bon ! Alors t'y es allé ? »

\- Ouais. J'ai rencontré ses potes, ses collègues et bien sûr, Kato a recommencé à m'emmerder. On s'engueulait comme d'hab, quand un vieux débris a débarqué.

« C'était qui ? »

\- Leur boss à tous. Il se fait appeler Johnny et parle dans un mélange chelou d'anglais et de japonais. Il a tracé droit sur moi, m'a fixé et, après que Keiichiro m'ait présenté, il m'a demandé de le suivre.

« Space. Il te voulait quoi le vioque ? »

\- Me proposer une place dans son agence comme mannequin, figure-toi.

Là, Guillaume me fixe avec des yeux ronds à travers sa webcam.

« Sans déc' ?! Carrément ?! Ah bah putain ! Et t'as dis quoi ? »

\- Que je devais réfléchir. En dehors du fait que je me sentais mal de laisser tomber la mère de Keiichiro, j'avais pas envie de perdre ma liberté.

« Ca se comprend. Il s'est passé quoi après ? »

\- Le costume que Tegoshi, l'un des potes de Keiichiro, m'avait fait, avait fait effet et il m'a convaincu de l'embrasser devant tout le monde pour le décoincer.

« Et tu l'as fais ? »

\- Ouais parce que Tegoshi a employé un moyen que j'ai pas aimé pour me convaincre et ça m'a vénère. Et tu sais bien que quand je suis vénère, je réfléchis plus.

« Je sais ouais. Et ensuite ? »

\- Ensuite on est allés chez lui et, après avoir discuté un moment de la proposition du vieux, il a commencé à me faire des avances pas du tout déguisées, mais j'ai refusé en lui expliquant que je couche jamais avant de connaitre la personne. Il a très bien compris, mais a insisté pour que je dorme quand même avec lui.

« Et tu l'as fais. »

\- Impossible de résister, il me regardait d'un air suppliant.

« T'es une guimauve, vieux, je te l'ai toujours dis. Et depuis vous sortez ensemble donc ? »

\- Ouais. Mais attend, je suis loin d'avoir fini.

« J'écoute. »

\- Le lendemain soir, je suis allé bosser au resto et là, Nao passe la porte.

« Oh putain ! »

\- J'ai même pas cherché à comprendre, je lui ai mis mon poing dans la gueule.

« T'as bien fais, j'aurais fais pareil. »

\- Ouais, sauf que… c'était pas du tout Nao.

« Hein ? Bah c'était qui ? »

\- Yamashita Tomohisa, un ami de Keiichiro et des News, qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. D'ailleurs il était accompagné de son petit ami qui a failli m'en retourner une et des News au grand complet. Le problème c'est que Koyama-san m'avait vu frapper un client et qu'elle s'apprêtait à me virer, quand leur pote est intervenu en disant que c'était pas grave.

« Sympa le mec. »

\- Plutôt ouais. Du coup elle m'a gardé et comme on discutait, elle a appris la proposition du vieux Johnny, du coup, elle m'a poussé à accepter en me disant que c'était une chance formidable. Le lendemain je suis donc allé au siège… mais je me suis dégonflé au moment de frapper à la porte du bureau et je me suis barré en courant, avant de passer des heures dehors. Ce que je savais pas, c'est que le vieux aurait appelé Keiichiro et que, inquiet, mon petit ami aurait appelé tous les hôpitaux de Tokyo à ma recherche. En donnant mon vrai nom, qui est aussi le sien.

« Oh oh, je crois que je devine la suite… Tout le monde a cru que c'était lui qui avait eu un accident ? »

\- Comme tu dis. Ca a créé un tel bordel, que la télé s'en est mêlé. Pour résoudre le truc, il a donc fallu qu'on aille tout expliquer au vieux. Et c'est là qu'il m'a piégé.

« Comment ça ? »

\- Il nous a fait entrer dans une pièce pleine de journalistes… et m'a présenté comme la nouvelle recrue de son agence. A partir de là, j'étais foutu.

« Oh l'enfoiré ! C'est quoi ces méthodes ?! »

\- Inutile de te dire que j'ai gueulé ensuite, mais le mal était fait et pour finir, j'ai vraiment du signer.

« Alors ça veut dire que t'es une idole maintenant ? »

\- Même pas. Je suis un Junior, c'est-à-dire que je prends des cours de chant, de danse, de comédie et tout le bataclan. Sauf que le truc, c'est que les photos qu'ils ont pris en shoot le jour où j'ai signé, ont fini en couverture et à l'intérieur d'un magazine et qu'apparemment elles ont été très bien reçues.

Je m'abstiens de lui redonner les commentaires qui me gênent encore rien que d'y penser.

« Et bah putain… Tu m'enverras un exemplaire ? J'aimerais voir ça. »

\- Plutôt crever.

« Allez vieux, fais pas ton chien, quoi. Mon pote est en train de devenir célèbre au Japon, faut que je garde une trace moi ! »

\- Bon, on verra, marmonné-je.

« Et ensuite ? »

\- Ensuite quoi ?

« Bah il s'est passé quoi après le magazine ? »

\- Ils ont décidé de me faire passer un test en me faisant chanter et danser devant les autres Johnny's. Et comme apparemment c'était bien, il y a une semaine, ils ont décidé de me faire participer au concert géant qui a lieu ce soir au Tokyo Dome, en tant que guest.

« Sans déconner ?! Tu vas faire un concert ?! Au Dome en plus ?! »

\- Ouais et je flippe comme un taré…

« Normal. Bah dis donc, si j'avais pu deviner que mon pote passerait de serveur dans un resto de ramen à apprenti idole en à peine cinq semaines… Vraiment, Keii, y'a qu'à toi que ça peut arriver ce genre de truc. T'as le cul bordé de nouilles. »

Mouais, si on veut…

\- Toi et Tomo êtes les seuls à m'appeler encore comme ça. Pour tout le monde, je suis « Koyama Toma » maintenant.

« Tes parents sont au courant de tout ça ? »

\- Je sais pas. S'ils le sont, c'est pas moi qui leur ai dit du moins.

« Va peut-être falloir que tu leur dise. Ils ont le droit de savoir que leur fils est en passe de devenir célèbre. »

\- Mouais… t'as sans doute raison. Je les appellerais après.

« Bah fais-le maintenant, vieux. Les parents c'est important quand même. Tu les as appellés au moins depuis que t'es là-bas ? »

\- Une fois.

« Fils indigne va. Ils ont que toi je te signale. »

\- Je sais, mais…

« Pas de mais. Appelle-les tout de suite. Ciao mon pote. »

Et il coupe la converse.

Heuuuuuu… Ouais… Moi qui l'appelais pour qu'il me rassure à propos de ce soir, c'est un peu foiré. Et je sens que je vais me faire appeler Albert moi, pour pas les contacter plus souvent. Je clique sur l'icône qui les représente. Bon bah… c'est parti… Le visage de mon père apparait en premier après quelques secondes.

\- Salut papa, fais-je, content de le voir et de l'entendre malgré tout.

« Keiichiro ! », s'exclame-t-il en japonais en me souriant. « Bonjour, mon fils, tu te fais rare. »

\- Je sais, je devrais vous appeler plus souvent, mais ma vie est… un peu compliquée en fait, réponds-je dans la même langue. Ca t'embête si on parle en français ? Comme je parle plus que japonais, ça me manque.

« Pas de problème », reprend-il en français. « Alors comment vas-tu ? »

\- Tu peux appeler maman ? J'ai pas mal de choses à vous dire.

« Attends une minute. (il se penche en arrière et je vois distinctement le bureau autour de lui) Cora ! Keiichiro nous appelle ! »

J'entends le bruit des pas de ma mère qui se précipite et entre dans le champ de vision de la webcam, puis s'assoit sur les genoux de mon père. Voir ma mère, une rousse aux yeux verts, avec mon père, est toujours un contraste qui surprend les gens. Moi je les trouve superbes ensemble.

« Coucou chéri. Tu nous manque, tu sais. Pourquoi tu nous appelle pas plus souvent ? »

« Il me disait justement qu'il le ferait bien mais que sa vie est un peu compliquée. », répond mon père, avant de regarder vers moi. « Alors, mon garçon, en quoi ta vie est si compliquée ? »

\- Vous avez du temps j'espère, parce que ça va être long…

« On t'écoute. »

Du coup, pendant plus d'une demie heure, je leur raconte touuuuuut ce qui s'est passé depuis le départ de Guillaume (y compris ce qui concerne mon petit ami). Et étrangement, ils m'écoutent tous les deux sans me couper une seule fois. Quand je me tais, je me rends compte que mon père a l'air content et ma mère pas. Heuuuuuu… Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens pas là.

\- Maman ? Un problème ?

« Un problème ?! Tu me demande s'il y a un problème, Keiichiro ?! Tu te rends compte qu'on est fin décembre et que depuis ton arrivée au Japon, c'est-à-dire en octobre, tu ne nous a donné des nouvelles qu'une seule fois ?! Et que là, tu nous noie sous les informations ?! »

\- Je sais maman… Je suis désolé, mais vu l'emploi du temps qu'on m'a collé…

« Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Tu aurais pu nous appeler quand tu étais encore serveur, tu en avais largement le temps ! »

Ca c'est pas faux…

\- Désolé… répété-je, piteux.

Je capte pas duuuuuu tout sa réaction là.

« Et en plus tu… tu savais que devenir chanteuse était mon rêve de jeunesse ! Comment tu as pu me faire ça ?! Mon propre fils ! »

\- Heu, je te signale qu'on m'a forcé la main. Je voulais pas du tout faire ça et, techniquement, je veux toujours pas. Seulement j'ai plus le choix. Je suis embarqué dans cette galère alors je fais comme les autres, je rame.

« Ce n'est pas une raison, tu… Tu m'as volé mon rêve, Keiichiro ! », s'exclame-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce comme un ouragan.

J'en reste comme deux ronds de flan.

\- Heu… qu'est ce qui prend à maman ?

« Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, ça va lui passer et je sais qu'elle ne le pense pas. », me répond mon père avec son flegme habituel. « Ta mère est un peu à cran ces derniers temps, parce qu'ils licencient à tour de bras dans sa boite, alors elle a peur d'être la suivante sur la liste. »

\- Oh merde… Et ça craint pour son poste ?

« A ma connaissance, non, mais tu connais ta mère… »

Je crois que je l'ai jamais dis, mais ma mère bosse dans une agence de publicité et mon père et prof de maths dans un collège.

« Ne t'en fais pas, elle va se calmer toute seule et t'enverra probablement un mail plus tard. En tout cas, sache qu'en ce qui me concerne, je suis très fier de toi et de ce que tu as accompli jusqu'à présent. »

\- Vraiment ?

« Oui, vraiment. Tu t'es relevé après chacune des épreuves que tu as traversé, tu as même rencontré quelqu'un –que j'espère avoir l'occasion de voir également- et tu es presque devenu idole. C'est un parcours atypique qui te ressemble bien. »

Ses mots me touchent, parce que l'opinion de mon père a toujours beaucoup compté pour moi. Celle de ma mère aussi, bien sûr mais… avec mon père, on a toujours eu une relation particulière.

\- Alors tu trouve pas que je fais un métier de saltimbanque ?

Je dis ça parce que j'ai lu que certains parents pensaient ça de leurs enfants dans le même cas que moi.

« Je suis japonais et tokyoïte, Keiichiro. Les idoles ont toujours été là quelle que soit l'agence et la Johnny's Entertainment est l'une des plus réputées, sinon la plus connue. Comment pourrais-je ne pas être fier que mon fils unique contribue à donner du bonheur aux gens ? »

J'ai presque les larmes aux yeux devant tant de compréhension.

« Sans compter que c'est le PDG lui-même qui t'as voulu, ce n'est pas rien. J'ai bien compris que tu n'avais pas choisi toi-même cette carrière, mais je sais que tu fais de ton mieux et je suis sûr que tu seras fantastique dans cette voie. »

\- Justement, j'ai un concert ce soir. Mon premier et c'est au Tokyo Dome. Je suis terrifié.

« C'est normal, mon garçon. Le Dome, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle salle. Mais dis-toi que tu t'es entrainé et que si les professionnels qui t'entourent ont jugé que tu pouvais le faire, c'est que tu en as les capacités, quoi que tu en pense. Et puis tu ne seras pas seul sur scène, puisque ton copain et ses amis seront avec toi. Je ne serais évidemment pas dans la salle, mais je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. Parce que je te connais et que j'ai confiance en toi. »

\- Merci papa. Je me sens mieux grâce à toi.

« Alors tant mieux. Si tu stresse vraiment, inspire à fond, rappelle-toi ce que je viens de te dire et ça ira. Et si jamais tu fais une erreur, ne panique pas. Toute ton agence sait que tu es un débutant, personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur. »

Personne à part cet abruti de Kato. Mais bon, lui à la limite, je m'en cogne.

\- Merci, répété-je, avant d'ajouter en voyant l'heure : Oh je vais devoir te laisser, faut que j'aille à la générale. Excuse-moi auprès de maman, d'accord ?

« D'accord. Bon courage et bonne chance, mon fils. »

Je hoche la tête avec conviction et coupe la communication. Je suis reboosté là ! Yosh ! Tokyo Dôme, à nous deux !

08h15

Ouais enfin je dis ça, mais dans le métro, j'en mène quand même pas large.

En face de moi, deux lycéennes arrêtent pas de me regarder en chuchotant, ce qui commence à me mettre mal à l'aise. Et puis soudain, à deux arrêts du mien, elles se lèvent et s'approchent.

\- Ano… Excusez-moi… fait la première.

\- Est-ce que vous ne seriez pas… Toma-san ? demande la deuxième.

\- Heu… si, fais-je, surpris.

Un cri perçant me bousille alors les tympans.

\- Kyaaaaaa ! piaillent-elles en cœur.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais dis que c'était lui ! J'en étais sûre !

\- On a vu vos photos dans Popolo, on est trop fans !

Je les fixe avec des yeux ronds.

\- Fans… de moi ? comprends-je, halluciné

\- Oh oui ! Et on est pas les seules !

\- He ?

\- On peut avoir un autographe ?

\- Un… autographe ? Heu… mais j'en ai jamais signé…

\- Hiiiiii ! On va avoir le tout premier autographe de Toma-san !

\- Trop la chance !

Elle fouille alors dans son sac et en sort le magazine en question, qu'elle me tend avec un feutre, en inclinant la tête.

\- S'il vous plait…

\- Heu… d'accord, fais-je en les prenant, encore ahuri.

J'ouvre le feutre et reste quelques secondes sans savoir quoi écrire. Puis, tout bêtement, écris en français "merci" avant de signer et de lui rendre le tout.

\- C'est écris quoi ?

Je lui traduis et ai de nouveau droit à un concert de cris. Ca doit être ça qu'on appelle "kyater". Ca fait mal aux oreilles. Du coup, je suis content de voir arriver ma station pour leur échapper.

\- Désolé, mais je descends ici. Au revoir, dis-je en me grouillant de sortir de la rame.

Les portes se referment et le métro repart, les emportant avec lui. Ce que je viens de vivre était totalement surréaliste. Et quand je rentre dans le Dome par la porte arrière, j'en reviens pas encore. Dire que les membres de tous les groupes vivent ça sans arrêt… Je sais pas si c'est flippant ou autre chose.

Je me fais indiquer la loge des News par un technicien tirant un diable chargé de caisses de matériel, puis frappe à la porte.

\- Entrez ! fait la voix de mon petit ami à travers le battant.

J'ouvre donc et entre.

\- Salut, fais-je.

\- Toma ! s'exclame Keiichiro en se précipitant vers moi, tout joyeux, alors que Kato se renfrogne.

Mon petit ami m'embrasse pendant que Tegoshi et Masuda me saluent joyeusement, puis me demande :

\- Ca va, tu es pas trop stressé ?

\- Je l'étais, mais avant de partir, j'ai eu une longue conversation Skype avec mon père et ça va mieux.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Tiens, il m'est arrivé un truc de fou dans le métro.

\- Ah oui ? Quoi ?

\- Deux filles m'ont reconnu à cause des photos du magazine et se sont mises à piailler comme des tarées, avant de me demander un autographe.

\- Et tu l'as fais ? demande-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

\- Bah… oui.

\- Oh oh… fait Tegoshi.

\- Fallait pas ?

\- Signer des autographes et prendre des photos avec les fans est strictement interdit par contrat, m'informe Masuda.

\- He ? Mais c'est complètement con. Si les fans ont droit ni à l'un ni à l'autre, elles ont droit à quoi au final ? C'est pas sympa.

\- On est tous d'accord là-dessus, mais c'est comme ça, me dit Tegoshi. Espérons que ça aura pas de conséquences.

\- En tout cas, tu ferais bien de ne plus prendre le métro, me dit Keiichiro. Tu seras reconnu de plus en plus souvent maintenant et ça va devenir dangereux pour toi.

\- Quoi ? Nan mais Keii, j'habite pas à côté de l'agence moi, faut bien que je prenne les transports pour venir. Et puis je vais pas prendre un taxi à chaque fois, ça coûte une blinde.

\- T'as pas le permis ?

\- Bah si, mais j'ai jamais pensé m'en servir ici, alors j'ai qu'un permis français qu'il faut que je le fasse transformer en permis japonais.

\- Il va te falloir une voiture aussi, me dit encore Tegoshi.

\- Avec des vitres teintées, renchérit Masuda.

Je les dévisage l'un après l'autre.

\- Woh… Woh woh woh woh woh… On se calme, les gars. Vous croyez pas que vous mettez la charrue avant les bœufs ?

\- Bah non, me répond mon petit ami. Tu viens d'être confronté à tes premières fans et crois-moi, ce seront pas les dernières. Alors autant prendre les devants.

Avant que j'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit d'autre, la voix de Kato se fait entendre.

\- C'est bien mignon tout ça, mais la générale nous attend et je sens qu'on est pas sortis de l'auberge.

Il me fixe en prononçant les derniers mots, mais je prends le parti de l'ignorer totalement. J'ouvre mon sac et en tire ma tenue de répète, que j'enfile en sentant le regard de Keiichiro sur moi. Hé hé.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je les suis dans les coulisses qui grouillent de monde comme une fourmilière géante et on débouche sur une gigantesque scène. Face aux cinquante-cinq mille siège bien éclairés de la salle. Je pâlis, déglutis péniblement et sens s'évaporer d'un coup l'assurance que mon père avait réussi à me donner. C'est trop… Trop pour moi… J'arriverais jamais à faire ça…

\- Bon, fait Keiichio, on va… Toma ? Ca va pas ?

\- Je… Je pourrais pas, Keii…

\- Tu pourras pas quoi ?

\- Tout ça, fais-je en englobant la salle du bras.

\- Ah je sais ce que tu ressens, me dit alors Masuda en posant une main sur mon épaule. J'ai ressenti pareil au début. Je suis même tombé par terre parce que mes jambes me portaient plus.

\- On ressent tous la même chose la première fois, ajoute mon petit ami. Mais quand la salle est éteinte et les projecteurs allumés sur nous, on ne voit plus du tout les sièges, je t'assure.

\- Et puis une fois que tu seras dans le feu de l'action, tu auras l'esprit trop occupé pour y penser, dit encore Tegoshi.

\- Vraiment ? Vous dites pas ça juste pour me rassurer ?

\- Non, c'est la vérité, je t'assure. Tu peux demander à n'importe qui dans n'importe quel groupe, il te dira la même chose.

Je hoche la tête, rassuré et le regarde pour les instructions.

\- Bon alors, quand ce sera à nous d'entrer en scène, les Kanja y seront déjà et c'est eux qui vont nous annoncer. Shige et moi arriverons par la plateforme est et Tesshi et Massu par la plateforme ouest. Toi, Toma, tu arriveras d'une nacelle.

\- Une nacelle ?

Pour me faire comprendre, il lève le doigt. Vers le plafond.

\- Heeeeee ?! m'exclamé-je. Non pas ça…

Ma réaction est suivie d'un blanc.

\- Toma ?

Keiichiro.

\- Me dis pas que…

Masuda.

\- … toi aussi tu as le vertige ?

Tegoshi.

\- Oh putain… Mais on va jamais s'en sortir avec lui !

Kato.

\- Shige arrête ! le rabroue son meilleur ami à ma grande satisfaction, avant de s'adresser à moi : Je suis désolé, Toma, mais c'est prévu comme ça… Mais ça durera à peine trente secondes. Tu auras à peine le temps de t'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit, que tu seras déjà en bas. Et puis tu ne risque rien, c'est sécurisé.

Je sais qu'il comprend ce que je ressens puisqu'il a le même problème que moi. Et lui, il a déjà fait bien pire, en ayant de la fièvre en plus.

Je hoche la tête et il me fait un sourire d'encouragement.

\- Bon alors la chanson d'intro de notre partie, c'est "kaguya". Toma, la nacelle va descendre là, m'explique-t-il en désignant le milieu de la scène. Tu seras harnaché dans les coulisses et la nacelle montera juste avant que ce soit à toi de chanter, donc tu passeras qu'une poignée de secondes en l'air. Nous on commencera à chanter pendant que les plateformes mobiles se rapprocheront de la scène principale. Tu sais quand tu dois commencer ta partie solo ?

Je hoche la tête.

\- Je fais les deux dernières phrases avant le premier refrain.

\- Voilà. A ce moment-là, tu nous aura rejoints et on commencera la choré du refrain.

J'opine de nouveau. Présenté comme ça, ça parait simple comme bonjour, mais quelque chose me dit que ça le sera pas tant que ça.

\- A la fin du refrain, il y aura un fondu musical et on redémarrera avec "chumu chumu".

Il continue ses explications pendant cinq minutes, en s'assurant à chaque fois que je suis correctement et j'essaye de toutes mes forces. Je l'avais jamais vraiment vu dans son rôle de leader. D'habitude il fait plus grand frère qu'autre chose. Là, il a une aura d'autorité tranquille que je lui connaissais pas. C'est super sexy. Enfin il l'est déjà de base, mais là encore plus.

\- Toma ? Tooomaaa ? Tu es avec nous ?

Je sursaute presque.

\- Oui oui.

\- Bon bah tout le monde en place alors.

Je les regarde se diriger vers les deux plateformes, puis me dirige vers les coulisses, vers le membre du staff qui doit m'équiper. Il attache une grosse ceinture autour de la taille, puis tire un épais câble métallique et le fixe sur la ceinture avec un gros mousqueton. Ca a l'air secure, mais j'ai quand même peur. Ce que le mec a l'air de comprendre parce qu'il essaye de me rassurer.

Je finis par monter sur la nacelle et mes mains se crispent sur la rambarde. Heureusement qu'on m'a équipé d'un micro-casque, parce que je serais incapable de tenir un micro normal.

Après une légère secousse, la nacelle se met à monter de plusieurs mètres et je ferme les yeux. La nacelle s'immobilise, puis avance de deux ou trois mètres et ne bouge plus. J'entends les gars chanter. Ca va bientôt être à moi mais je meurs de trouille. Déjà d'être dans les airs et aussi de devoir chanter.

La nacelle descend maintenant et je m'oblige à faire sortir ma voix. Je ne recommence à respirer correctement qu'une fois mon perchoir posé au sol et termine mes phrases chantées pendant qu'on me déséquipe. Je fais un pas chancelant, puis deux et rejoins les autres pour la suite. Mais on est interrompus par un membre du staff régie, dont la voix résonne dans la salle depuis les haut-parleurs.

\- Excusez-moi. Koyama-san…

\- Oui ?

On a répondu tous les deux. Logique.

\- Heu non, le Koyama-san de gauche.

Ah c'est moi ça.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez chanter plus fort ? On a poussé le volume de votre micro au maximum mais on vous entend à peine, donc quand la salle sera pleine, on ne vous entendra plus du tout.

\- Heu je vais essayer. Désolé.

\- On va reprendre depuis le premier refrain. Chantez plus fort, ne.

Je hoche la tête, puis regarde les autres.

\- Désolé, j'avais l'impression de chanter normalement.

\- C'est pas grave, t'en fais pas, on va reprendre, me rassure de nouveau Keiichiro.

Je me remets donc en place et la musique reprend. J'y mets toutes mes tripes et comme cette fois, personne nous arrête, on arrive à enchainer sur la deuxième chanson. Je l'aime beaucoup celle-là.

Mais on est de nouveau interrompus et cette fois c'est pas ma faute parce que des éclats de voix se font entendre depuis les coulisses. Je reconnais les voix en question : Kamenashi, Taguchi et Ueda. Et ils gueulent tellement fort, qu'on est témoins malgré nous.

\- … Oh bah je sais pas, peut-être qu'on est en pleine promo de "tragedy" et que donc on a du boulot. Mais peut-être aussi que vous vous en contrefoutez, je sais pas.

\- Bien sûr que non Kame. C'est ma faute, n'en veux pas à Junno.

\- Que je lui en veuille pas ? J'ai des dizaines de raisons d'en vouloir à ce traitre !

\- Je connais aussi bien la situation que toi et je suis le premier à en souffrir. Mais tu peux comprendre qu'il veuille changer de vie, non ? Il a trente ans et encore toute le vie devant lui.

\- Laisse Tats'. Apparemment, Kame a besoin de vider son sac. Alors vas-y Kame, je t'écoute. Donc je suis un traitre parce que je veux vivre ma vie. Quoi d'autre ?

-Te fous pas de moi, Taguchi ! Tu savais très bien qu'en te barrant, tu condamnais le groupe et t'as pensé qu'à ta gueule !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'emportes comme ça. Et si c'était toi qui voulais partir hein ? C'est la vie Kame, tout n'est pas tout rose. Et puis je ne me fais pas de soucis. le groupe survivra. Et si c'est pas le cas, t'inquiète pas, tu t'en sortiras haut la main, monsieur la star des KAT-TUN.

\- … Tu... Tu... comment tu peux dire ça... Comment tu peux insinuer...

\- Kazuya, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Je voulais juste protéger Junno de ta colère. Pardonne-moi. Sincèrement. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, ce n'était pas mon intention. En ce moment vous vivons une période assez difficile…

\- J'ai pris sur moi quand Jin est parti, puis quand Koki est parti... fait Kame d'une voix tremblante de larmes. Tu pourrais comprendre que le départ de Junno me... me... J'ai l'impression que les fans qui m'accusaient d'être la cause du départ de Jin avaient raison et que tout est ma faute... Je... Je…

Il y a un bruit de course et avec les News, on se regarde en se demandant manifestement si on doit intervenir. Là c'est parti loin quand même.

Mais finalement, c'est Ueda qui part à la poursuite de son leader et Keiichiro en profite pour se rapprocher de son ami.

\- Ca va Ju' ?

\- Ouais t'inquiète. On est tous à cran de toute façon et je sais qu'il m'en veut à mort de partir. Je pourrais faire et dire tout ce que je voudrais, il m'en voudra toujours.

Je remarque que mon petit ami a pas dit que lui, ne lui en voulait pas, donc je déduis qu'il lui en veut au moins un peu même s'il lui dira rien.

\- J'espère que les choses vont s'arranger et que Ueda va réussir à raisonner Kame, fais-je.

\- En attendant, il faut qu'on continue la répète, Keii-chan, dit Tegoshi. On prend du retard et les autres vont avoir besoin de la scène.

\- Tu as raison, Tesshi. Tout le monde en place. Tu nous excuse, Ju', ne.

\- Ouais ouais t'inquiète. Bossez bien.

20h35

Le concert commence dans quinze minutes, j'ai enfilé le costume qu'on m'a assigné (bleu) et je me sens… étrangement zen. Toute la tension, tout le stress, toute l'appréhension que je ressentais pendant la générale… ont tout simplement disparu comme si je les avais jamais éprouvés. Je me sens presque comme si j'étais un habitué des concerts. C'est super bizarre.

21h45

Depuis quarante-cinq minutes que le Countdown a commencé, j'entends les collègues et les chansons se succéder, les milliers de fans crier et chanter... Comme je suis dans les coulisses et que je vois rien, je peux qu'imaginer ce qui se passe. D'après le déroulé qu'on m'a fait, ça va pas tarder à être à nous.

[- … Faites un triomphe… aux News !]

La musique de "Kaguya" démarre et mes collègues peu après. La nacelle commence à s'élever et je m'accroche à la rambarde. Faut juste pas que je regarde en bas. Concentre-toi, Keii…


	17. Tout s'enchaine

1er janvier 2016

00h22

C'est terminé. Le Countdown est passé. Mon premier Countdown. Et j'avoue que je m'attendais pas du tout à ce qui s'est passé : ni à ce que les fans crient en me voyant arriver, ni à ce que Keiichiro me présente officiellement, ni à ce que les collègues m'applaudissent… et surtout je m'attendais pas à kiffer. Ouais, j'ai kiffé à mort ces quelques minutes passées sur scène. J'étais même heureux quand j'ai rejoins les coulisses et même Kato et ses remarques à la con ("t'as passé cinq minutes sur scène, pas trois heures, alors te la pète pas trop") ont pas eu raison de mon euphorie.

\- Bravo Toma, me dit mon petit ami avec une fierté aussi audible que visible. Alors qu'est ce que tu as pensé de ta première scène ?

\- Génial ! J'ai vraiment adoré ! réponds-je dans un grand sourire.

\- Alors tu… ça ne te dérange plus d'être un Johnny's ?

\- Nan, ça va.

\- Alors tant mieux.

Il a l'air soulagé. Ca le travaillait à ce point que je fasse ce boulot à contrecœur ? Il est vraiment sensible. Mais c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime.

00h50

Après une longue douche bien chaude, mon petit ami propose de me ramener chez moi. Je sais qu'il y a encore des métros, mais vu mon épuisement (l'adrénaline est retombée), je crois pas que je supporterais de retomber sur des fans (même si à cette heure ça m'étonnerait), donc j'accepte.

01h15

Je monte à l'appart après avoir embrassé mon beau chauffeur et lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, puis grimace en constatant que mon coloc m'a attendu.

\- Keii ! J'ai regardé le show ! T'as été génial ! s'exclame-t-il en me voyant.

\- He ? Regardé le show ?

Il me désigne la télé et j'écarquille les yeux.

\- C'était diffusé en direct ?!

\- Ouiiiiii ! C'est pas génial ?!

Heu… Là, j'avoue que je sais pas trop si je trouve génial ou non que plus de cinquante-cinq mille personnes m'aient vu. Les choses vont trop vite pour moi, j'arrive pas à suivre.

\- On parlera plus tard. Désolé Tomo mais je suis claqué, il faut que je dorme.

\- Ouais bien sûr. Bonne nuit, Keii.

Je lui fais un simple signe de la main et vais m'écrouler sur mon lit. Tout habillé, tant pis.

11h45

J'ouvre un œil et regarde l'heure. Bordel, j'ai dormi méga tard ! Même pour une marmotte comme moi, c'est tard. Du coup, je me lève avec l'impression d'avoir paumé la moitié de mon jour de repos (le premier depuis que je suis apprenti Johnny's). Quand je passe dans le salon, Tomo est devant la télé avec un plateau d'onigiri. Ca me donne faim.

\- Salut, fais-je.

\- Oh Keii, salut. Bien reposé ?

\- Ouais. Mais t'aurais du me réveiller.

\- Oh bah non, t'avais besoin de sommeil après ta performance d'hier soir.

\- J'ai pas fais grand-chose au final, tu sais, fais-je après avoir bâillé. Comme l'a très diplomatiquement souligné un de mes collègues, je suis pas resté sur scène plus de cinq minutes, alors il y a pas de quoi se vanter.

\- Bah si quand même. C'est pas rien.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? lui demandé-je en m'asseyant près de lui sur le sol, dos au canapé, avant de lui piquer un onigiri et de mordre dedans.

J'adore ces trucs, je sais pas si je l'ai déjà dis. S'il y avait pas autant de nourritures délicieuses au Japon, je pourrais me nourrir uniquement d'onigiri. Tu veux me faire kiffer total ? Tu m'en fais et c'est dans la poche. D'ailleurs j'avais du le dire quand les journalistes m'avaient posé des questions le jour où tout à basculé.

\- Bah les Johnny's sont recrutés et formés dès l'âge de onze ou douze ans. Les Majors comme les membres de News, Arashi etc, qui ont majoritairement la trentaine maintenant, ont donc plus de quinze ans d'entrainement derrière eux. Toi tu n'es entré dans l'agence qu'il y a un peu plus d'un mois et dans ce cours laps de temps, tu as déjà été jugé capable de participer au Countdown et d'y chanter. Rien que ça, c'est déjà une sacrée performance !

Je reste pensif quelques secondes. J'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Je vais vraiment finir par croire que je suis bon.

\- Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? me demande-t-il pendant que je finis l'onigiri et lui en reprend un.

\- Je sais pas trop. J'ai déjà paumé la moitié de ma journée en pionçant, alors je…

Je suis interrompu par la sonnerie de mon portable et souris en voyant s'afficher le nom de mon correspondant. Saori. Ca faisait un moment.

« Keii-chan, espèce de méchant ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas dis que t'étais devenu un Johnny's ?! Je l'ai appris en te voyant à la télé hier soir ! Vilain ! », me dit-elle dès que je décroche.

\- Salut, Saori-chan. Bonne année à toi aussi, fais-je en riant. Bah en fait…

« Je veux tout savoir, tu entends ?! Comment tu veux que mon manga avance si tu me cache des trucs aussi énormes ?! »

\- Bah justement, vaudrait mieux que tu dessine pas cette partie de ma vie. Considère que je suis toujours serveur, d'accord ? Si quelqu'un apprenait que je suis le sujet d'un manga yaoi, je crois que j'aurais des ennuis.

« Tu crois ? Mou… D'accord alors… Mais en échange, raconte-moi tout en détails. »

Pour la troisième fois en deux jours, je reviens donc sur toute l'affaire et quand je termine, un piaillement aigu me vrille les tympans.

« Super trop bien ! »

La connaissant, je l'imagine très bien sautiller partout, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« T'étais fantastique hier soir, tu sais ! Je vais devenir ta fan numéro une ! »

\- La place est déjà prise je crois, rigolé-je.

« He ? »

\- T'oublie les filles du métro.

« Nan mais elles comptent pas elles. »

\- Ah bon, fais-je, mort de rire.

« Je vais créer ton fan-club ! »

\- He ? Heu Saori-chan, tu crois pas que tu vas un peu vite ? Malgré hier soir, je suis toujours un Junior, tu sais.

« Et alors ? Même les Juniors ont des fans, tu sais. Et puis j'ai l'intuition que tu vas pas tarder à passer Major après tes succès. »

\- Ca m'étonnerait. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre.

« Tu verras que j'ai raison. »

J'entends alors la sonnette. Bizarre, qui peut bien venir un premier janvier ?

Tomo se lève pour aller voir… et crie de l'entrée que c'est pour moi.

\- Ah désolé, Saori-chan, je dois te laisser. On se voit dès que je peux, ok ?

« J'y compte bien. A bientôt, Keii-chan. »

Je raccroche en rigolant et rejoins l'entrée où je trouve un Tomo éberlué devant notre visiteur.

\- Keii !

\- Coucou toi, me salue mon petit ami.

\- T'es fou de venir à découvert en pleine journée, fais-je en le faisant entrer sous le regard ahuri de mon coloc. Où est passée ta prudence ?

\- C'est que j'ai quelque chose d'énorme à t'apprendre, alors j'ai filé jusqu'ici.

\- Enorme au point de risquer une émeute en sortant à visage découvert ? Ca doit être quelque chose alors. Mais reste pas dans l'entrée, viens t'assoir.

Il me suit rapidement et je sens bien que les mots lui brûlent les lèvres.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- C'est notre manager qui m'a prévenu vu qu'il sait qu'on est "amis" : depuis tôt ce matin, une armée de fans campe devant l'agence… avec des pancartes et des uchiwa à ton nom.

\- He ? fais-je en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Oui oui, tu as bien entendu.

\- Mais… Mais c'est du délire, elles m'ont vu que cinq minutes hier soir !

\- Ca a suffit on dirait. Tu es déjà célèbre, Toma.

\- Tu vois, Keii, je te l'avais dit, intervient alors Tomo, manifestement revenu de la surprise que lui a causée l'arrivée imprévue de mon petit ami, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- "Keii" ? relève alors Keiichiro.

Ce qui me fait marrer.

\- Ah bah à force de m'appeler "Thomas", t'as fini par oublier qu'on est homonymes, apparemment. Mais y'a encore des gens qui m'appellent Keii ou Keiichiro : mes parents, mon meilleur ami, Tomo ici présent, Saori-chan…

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Effectivement, ça m'était sorti de la tête.

\- Pour en revenir au sujet de ta venue, je me demande bien pourquoi Matsuyama m'a pas appelé.

\- Il n'est peut-être pas encore au courant. Notre manager était repassé chercher quelque chose à l'agence, c'est comme ça qu'il l'a su.

\- Je crois que les choses vont trop vite pour moi... Il y a cinq semaines, j'étais personne et maintenant…

\- Je ne serais pas surpris si ton statut dans l'agence changeait dans un avenir très proche.

\- Tiens, c'est marrant, Saori-chan m'a dit la même chose au téléphone il y a pas dix minutes.

\- Et je suis prêt à parier qu'on aura très vite raison.

9 janvier 2016

Ca fait maintenant plusieurs jours que Matsuyama vient lui-même me chercher à l'appart le matin, parce que la dernière fois que j'ai pris le métro tout seul (le deux janvier), j'avais zappé le masque que Keiichiro m'avait passé et j'ai créé une mini émeute dont je savais pas comment me sortir. C'est le chef de station qui est venu à mon secours et j'ai fini dans sa guérite, à appeler mon manager. Et je me suis fait sacrément engueuler. ("Koyama-san, vous n'êtes plus anonyme maintenant, vous ne pouvez plus sortir comme vous voulez à découvert, vous risquez d'être la proie d'un paparazzi et c'est dangereux avec les fans" et blablabla et blablabla). Donc ça fait une semaine que j'ai un manager/chauffeur/garde du corps… et ça me soule. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

J'entends un klaxon. Matsuyama est arrivé et s'impatiente. Faut que je me grouille.

J'attrape mon blouson au vol, me chausse en deux-deux et le rejoint. Il a un grand sourire. C'est louche.

\- Bonjour, Koyama-san ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Heu… bien. Vous aussi on dirait.

\- J'ai une excellente nouvelle. Plusieurs même.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Alors d'abord, je vous emmène au studio photo pour un nouveau shoot.

\- Encore ? C'est le quatrième en sept jours.

\- Ce qui est exceptionnel pour un Junior étant dans le milieu depuis aussi peu de temps, me rappelle-t-il.

Ah bah ça, je risque pas d'oublier à queeeeeel point j'ai de la chance, parce que je me l'entends répéter au moins deux à trois fois par jour. Dès que je fais mine de me plaindre d'être fatigué ou autre en fait. Et ça commence à doucement me courir sur le haricot.

\- Et les autres nouvelles c'est quoi ?

\- Cet après-midi, vous enregistrez une émission avec les News.

\- Une émission ? Mais j'aurais quoi à faire ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout vous sera expliqué sur place.

Encore une nouveauté. Mais ça peut-être sympa et marrant. Enfin ça déprendra de ce qu'on devra faire.

\- Et c'était ça les bonnes nouvelles ?

\- Ca ne vous suffit pas ?

\- Si si.

Mais je m'attendais à un truc de ouf vu tout ce qui m'arrive.

11h25

Le shoot est terminé. On m'a fait porter des tenues improbables toutes bleues, prendre des poses toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres, "jouer" avec des accessoires divers, fait faire des V ou des cœurs avec les doigts comme un gamin de douze ans… Je suis écœuré par la guimauve qui dégoulinait de ces photos.

Matsuyama a attendu que je sois changé pour me ramener à l'agence pour le déjeuner. Je suis pas fâché de pouvoir me poser un peu, je crois que je vais avoir besoin de toute mon énergie pour l'émission. Du coup je vais poser mes affaires dans mon casier et récupérer les chaussons qu'on porte tous à l'agence, mais quand je l'ouvre, une mauvaise surprise m'attend : les chaussons en question sont complètement trempés et ma tenue de répète propre, totalement lacérée. Un mot est même scotché dans le fond "personne ne veut de toi ici. Démissionne".

\- Merde ! m'exclamé-je, attirant la curiosité des petits Juniors dont les casiers sont proches du mien.

Petits qui se mettent à parler entre eux avec animation. Et au bout d'un moment, le brouhaha devient tel, qu'une porte s'ouvre, laissant le passage aux Arashi.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? C'est quoi tout ce bruit ? demande Matsumoto.

\- Sempai, c'est parce que Toma-kun a des ennuis, murmure un des gamins, manifestement impressionné, en me désignant.

\- Quel genre d'ennuis ? m'interroge Sakurai.

Pour toute réponse, je me décale et le laisse voir les dégâts.

\- Tu as une idée de la personne qui aurait pu faire ça ? me demande-t-il encore.

\- Oh que oui. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

\- Qui ça ? questionne-t-il en ignorant les mômes qui murmurent d'un ton scandalisé "Haaaaaan… Toma-kun a pas dit "sempai" à sempai…".

\- Kato.

\- Kato ? Comme Kato Shigeaki, le News ?

\- A moins qu'il y ait un autre Kato qui me déteste dans cette agence, oui, je parle bien de lui.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui te fait penser que c'est lui ?

\- Il me hait depuis le départ. C'est suffisant. D'ailleurs, tu m'excuse, mais je vais aller régler ça immédiatement.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de dire ouf, je trace comme un ouragan jusqu'à la loge de News, entre directement et fond sur Kato, que j'empoigne par le col sans laisser à qui que ce soit le temps de réagir.

\- Ca t'amuse, espèce de connard ?! fais-je d'une voix sourde.

\- Nan mais ça va pas ?! De quoi tu parle, pauvre débile ?!

\- Fais pas l'innocent !

\- Mais l'innocent de quoi ?!

Oh putain qu'il me gave…

Pas du tout calmé, je le tire après moi jusqu'à mon casier et lui montre l'étendue des dégâts.

\- Ca ! Tu vas pas nier que…

\- J'y suis pour rien, figure-toi ! me coupe-t-il. J'aurais jamais utilisé des moyens si puérils, même si j'applaudis leur auteur. Alors avant d'accuser, faudrait peut-être avoir des preuves.

\- Et puis ce n'est pas le genre de Shige, intervient Tegoshi, qui nous a suivis avec Masuda et Keiichiro.

\- Le coupable est ailleurs, me dit mon petit ami. Il va falloir enquêter, mais on a pas le temps. On part pour l'émission dès qu'on aura mangé.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on se coltine encore ce Junior déjà ? grogne Kato à l'intention de son meilleur ami.

\- Parce que ce sont les consignes, lui répond sèchement Keiichiro. Allez, on va manger.

Je leur emboite le pas en direction du réfectoire. J'avoue que je suis surpris que ce soit pas Kato, il faisait un coupable idéal. Je voyais que lui que ma présence pourrait déranger au point de me faire des crasses. Du coup, à moins de surveiller mon casier non stop, ce qui est pas possible, je vois pas trop non plus comment démasquer le "petit plaisantin".

Je vais donc me chercher à manger et m'installe avec eux.

\- Ne, Keii, tu as plus d'infos sur cette émission ? lui demandé-je une fois que tout le monde a commencé son repas. Qu'est ce qu'on aura à faire ?

\- Aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'en plus de toi, on va aussi avoir Ikuta Toma.

\- Ah ouais ? Cool, j'avais super envie de le rencontrer en plus !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est un super acteur ! J'adore ce qu'il fait !

\- Ah. Donc c'est pas… physique ?

\- He ? Mais non, pas du tout, qu'est ce que tu… Attends… T'es jaloux ?

Il rougit.

\- Mais non…

\- Siiiiii ! Si si si si si, t'es jaloux ! C'est trop mignon !

\- Shhhhhht ! Pas si fort, baka… fait-il en jetant un regard aux collègues attablés autour de nous.

12h45

L'heure tournant vite, on se lève dès la dernière bouchée avalée et je monte dans la voiture de mon petit ami avec Kato, tandis que Tegoshi et Masuda, décidément inséparables, prennent celle du blondinet. C'est con, mais la présence de ce casse-burnes de Kato m'empêche de parler comme je voudrais à Keiichiro et on arrive sur le lieu de tournage sans que j'ai pu éclaircir ce que je voulais avec lui.

On est pris en charge par des membres du staff qui nous équipe de micros et rejoints par Ikuta Toma.

\- Salut les gars, nous dit l'acteur en souriant.

\- Salut Toma, ça fait un sacré bail, nous dit l'acteur en souriant.

\- Comme tu dis. Ca me fait plaisir de vous revoir.

Je disais quoi déjà ? "Etre Junior à vingt-six ans, ça craint" ? Je retire ce que j'ai dis, c'est pire pour lui qui a dépassé les trente ans.

\- Alors c'est toi le fameux Toma dont tout le monde parle ? me dit-il. Enchanté. Heureusement qu'on a pas le même nom en plus d'avoir le même prénom, sinon ce serait le bordel.

\- Mon vrai nom c'est Koyama Keiichiro, lui précisé-je en rigolant. "Thomas" est mon deuxième prénom.

\- Ah la vache ! Enorme ! fait-il, mort de rire.

Ce mec a l'air du même genre de Taguchi : toujours de bonne humeur, le sourire aux lèvres et prêt à se marrer. J'adore.

\- Bonjour messieurs, nous dit un membre du staff, attirant notre attention. Le thème de l'émission est "jeux d'enfants". Vous allez être répartis en trois équipes et vous affronterez amicalement sur des classiques des jeux enfantins comme la course jambes attachées par exemple. C'est vraiment une émission de divertissement, donc soyez détendus et amusez-vous le plus possible, que ça se voit à l'écran. Si vous vous amusez, ce sera aussi le cas des téléspectateurs.

On acquiesce tous.

\- Pour des soucis d'équité, nous avons déjà procédé au tirage au sort des équipes. Masuda-san, vous serez avec Koyama Keiichiro-san. Kato-san, vous serez avec Koyama Toma-san et Tegoshi-san avec Ikuta-san.

\- QUOI ?!

Kato et moi. En cœur. C'est pas possible, c'est une mauvaise blague… Ils auraient pas pu faire pire comme tirage au sort… Ca va être une boucherie cette émission…

\- Kato-san, Koyama-san, un problème ?

Mais au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour expliquer la situation, je croise le regard désapprobateur de mon petit ami et la ferme finalement.

\- Non… grogné-je en fusillant Kato du regard comme s'il était responsable de la situation.

Et il en fait autant.

\- Parfait. Nous commencerons dans une dizaine de minutes, ajoute le staff avant de s'éloigner.

\- Heu… je sens comme un genre de tension là nan ? demande Ikuta en nous regardant alternativement.

\- Shige et Toma se détestent, explique alors Masuda. C'est comme ça en permanence dès qu'ils sont en présence l'un de l'autre

\- Bah heureusement qu'ils font pas partie du même groupe, t'imagine le bordel ? note l'acteur.

Tout de suite approuvé par Tegoshi, Masuda et mon petit ami.

\- Bon, les gars, vous savez que j'aime pas ça du tout, nous dit alors Keiichiro, mais en tant que leader, je vous demande de ne pas faire n'importe quoi. Le boulot, c'est le boulot. Vous aurez le temps de vous détester tant que vous voudrez plus tard. Je me fais bien comprendre ?

Il a dit "je vous demande", mais vu son ton, ça sonnait plutôt comme "je vous ordonne". Techniquement, il a pas d'ordres à me donner vu que moi je fais pas partie de News, mais c'est mon petit ami et je veux pas lui causer d'ennuis. Je tiens pas à en avoir moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je hoche donc la tête.

\- Shige ? C'est bien compris ? ajoute-t-il vu que Kato reste muet.

\- Ouais ouais…

\- Bon. Dans ce cas il n'y a plus de problème.

Il a acquiescé, mais je le sens pas clair le mec… Sa tronche sent le coup fourré à plein nez, faut que je reste sur mes gardes.

\- Bonjour ! salue soudain à la cantonade un mec qui doit être l'animateur. Je suis Yamashita Hideki, c'est moi qui vais vous expliquer les épreuves et les commenter pour les téléspectateurs.

Du coup on le regard tous et, pendant qu'on nous équipe de micros, on enfile les foulards qu'il vient de nous distribuer. Kato et moi on hérite du vert (forcément vu que c'est sa couleur dans le groupe et que moi je suis "personne"), le tandem Keiichiro/Masuda a le violet (la couleur du leader prime je suppose) et le binôme Tegoshi/Ikuta du rose (même cas que pour Kato et moi).

\- La première épreuve sera une course jambes attachées selon ce petit parcours, annonce le gars en désignant une vingtaine de mètres délimités par des cônes de signalisation. Vous irez au bout, contournerez le plot central et referez le chemin en sens inverse.

Oh putain… On va même pas réussir à faire trois mètres, c'est sûr.

\- Placez-vous sur la ligne de départ, on va vous attacher.

Je rejoins donc l'endroit seul (tant que je suis encore libre de mes mouvements) et suis rejoint par tous les autres. Là, un membre du staff attache ma jambe droite avec la gauche de Kato et je soupire de soulagement. Ca aurait pu être pire, ils auraient pu faire l'inverse. Ce qui aurait été encore plus catastrophique étant donné que je suis gaucher et lui droitier.

\- Pourquoi tu soupire ? me souffle mon équipier forcé d'un ton brusque.

\- Si on te le demande, tu diras que tu sais pas. Et ferme-la un peu, ça me fera des vacances, murmuré-je à mon tour, assez bas pour que les micros puissent pas entendre.

Le présentateur nous regarde tous pour savoir si on est prêts, puis donne le signal du départ.

On arrive à faire trois pas, avant de tomber tous les deux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous, Koyama ?! Tu sais pas marcher ou quoi ?!

\- T'es pas mieux figures-toi, alors regarde-toi avant de critiquer les autres, dis-je en tentant de me relever.

Mais sans succès vu qu'il est toujours au sol.

\- Oi, Kato, t'as l'intention de dormir par terre ou quoi ? Relève-toi, empoté, faut qu'on avance, c'est une course.

\- Empoté ? Venant de toi elle est pas mal celle-là, rétorque-t-il. Bon à trois. Un… Deux… Trois !

On se relève en même temps, mais cinq mètres plus loin, on se vautre à nouveau. Sauf que là c'est pas de la maladresse ni une question d'élan. Je suis presque sûr qu'il a ralenti sa foulée exprès pour qu'on soit décalés et qu'on tombe. J'ai aucune preuve, mais quand ce mec danse, il est pas maladroit, alors pourquoi il le serait d'un coup ? C'est plus que louche. C'est même tellement plus que louche que ça peut pas être une coïncidence, mais je peux pas l'accuser sans preuve comme je l'ai fais ce midi. Du coup on se relève encore et on repart… pour s'étaler une troisième fois à deux mètres du plot qu'on doit contourner.

\- Mais putain, Kato, à quoi tu joues, merde ?! fais-je entre mes dents pour tenter de rester le plus discret possible vis-à-vis de mon micro.

\- A rien du tout. J'y peux rien si t'es un maladroit chronique.

\- Je t'en foutrais des maladroits chroniques ! J'ai…

\- Stop ! Equipe vainqueur, l'équipe violette ! Deuxième, l'équipe rose !

\- Putain, on a perdu, merde ! juré-je, soulé parce que je déteste perdre. Tu te r…

Je m'interromps parce que ce type a un insupportable sourire en coin.

\- Tu l'as fais exprès ! Toutes ces chutes, c'était exprès pour qu'on perde ! C'est quoi ton problème, merde ?!

\- Ton existence est un problème à elle seule, "mon cher", me répond-il dans un sourire adorable complètement démenti par son regard dur et froid. Te pourrir la vie est donc une distraction de tous les instants. Et en dehors de ça, tu m'as accusé sans preuve ce midi. Je devais te le faire payer.

\- Espèce de… commencé-je, prêt à lui en décoller une.

\- Ah ah, attention, les caméras seront témoins si tu deviens violent. Et ce serait désastreux pour ton image, tu ne crois pas, le Junior ?

Mais quel fils de pute ! Comment Keiichiro peut avoir un mec pareil comme meilleur ami ?! Ca me dépasse. La seule explication que je vois, c'est qu'il doit pas le connaitre si bien que ça. Et que cet enfoiré de Kato se garde bien de montrer sa vraie nature à mon petit ami. Et le pire c'est que je peux rien lui dire, il me croirait d'autant moins que malgré ce que j'ai entendu, j'ai toujours pas de preuve. Je serre les poings et la mâchoire à m'en faire péter les dents.

\- Bah alors qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé les gars ? nous demande Tegoshi en se dirigeant vers nous.

\- Mauvaise coordination, marmonné-je en essayant d'ignorer l'air triomphant de mon ennemi.

\- Bah faites gaffes sur les prochaines épreuves.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal tous les deux ? vient nous demander Keiichiro, manifestement inquiet.

\- Nan nan.

Le seul "endroit" auquel j'ai mal, c'est ma fierté parce que, pour le moment, je suis totalement à la merci de ce connard de Kato et que j'ai aucune idée sur la façon de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

\- Pour l'épreuve suivante, vous devrez venir à bout d'une pomme suspendue à une ficelle, en moins d'une minute. L'équipe gagnante sera celle dont le fruit sera le plus mangé.

Tout en parlant, il nous désigne les fruits en question. Mais c'est quoi ces épreuves ? C'est nawak ! Et je sens que mon enculé de coéquipier va encore faire un truc qui nous fera perdre vu qu'il est décidé à me pourrir la vie même en plein tournage (et pour mon premier tournage en plus !). Mais cette fois, pas question que je le laisse faire ! Je perdrais pas à cause de ce connard !

On se place tous devant un fruit et je regarde Keiichiro qui me fait un clin d'œil. Il se rend pas compte que là, pour moi, c'est plus une compétition entre trois équipes mais une baston entre Kato et moi. Il va falloir que je trouve comment contrer chacune de ses tentatives de pourrissage.

Bon je vais pas rentrer dans les détails des autres épreuves, ce serait trop long, mais on les a toutes perdues. Ce qui me console, c'est que comme j'étais déterminé à parer tous ses coups tordus, bah j'ai réussi. Et pourtant il m'en a fait cette espèce de pourri. Entre les chutes à la première épreuve, la pomme qu'il a refusé de manger "parce qu'il est allergique" (excuse plausible devant les caméras, mais je suis pas dupe), l'épuisette en papier qu'il a "malencontreusement" déchirée trois fois de suite en la touchant avec son doigt et j'en passe… Pour me pourrir la vie, il me l'a bien pourrie, mais de façon tellement discrète que personne d'autre s'en est rendu compte.

\- La dernière épreuve va consister en une série de questions de culture générale sur l'Europe. Vous êtes prêts ? Je commence. Quel pays situé au bord de la Méditerranée a une forme de botte ?

\- L'Italie ! m'exclamé-je, enfin à l'aise.

\- Bonne réponse. Un point pour l'équipe verte. Quel est le nom du pays coincé entre la France et l'Espagne ?

\- Andorre, dis-je immédiatement, avant de préciser : Mais c'est pas un pays, c'est une principauté.

\- Pas la peine de faire ton intéressant, grommelle alors Kato.

\- De quoi tu te plains ? Il est dans ton équipe et il a les bonnes réponses, fait alors remarquer Masuda.

\- Bien vu, Masuda-san, c'est en effet une bonne réponse. Deux points pour l'équipe verte. Troisième question. Trouvez l'intrus : Sicile, Sardaigne, Corse.

\- La Corse !

Ma réponse a de nouveau fusé, empêchant quiconque de tenter de répondre.

\- Mais prends le temps de réfléchir, baka ! On va encore perdre par ta faute !

\- Y'a pas besoin de réfléchir à ça, abruti ! Je connais la réponse parce que la Corse est une ile française et que, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je SUIS français.

Enfin j'ai la double nationalité, mais je trouve inutile de le préciser à ce crétin.

\- Réponse exacte, Koyama-san, me confirme alors le présentateur en ignorant totalement nos prises de bec qui seront probablement coupées au montage. En effet, la Corse est la seule ile française parmi les propositions, les deux autres étant rattachées à l'Italie.

A ces mots, je croise les bras et toise mon ennemi d'un air triomphant et, je dois bien l'avouer, un peu supérieur, en m'abstenant toutefois de lui tirer la langue, ce qui aurait tout cassé.

\- Ouais bon, pas la peine de te la péter non plus, marmonne Kato, manifestement vexé. T'as aucun mérite vu que t'as du apprendre tout ça à l'école.

\- Peut-être. Mais moi au moins je le sais, ce qui fait une sacrée différence avec toi.

Hé ouais, connard, JE suis le boss là, alors ta gueule.

\- Question suivante, poursuit le présentateur que, décidément, nos joutes verbales ne perturbent pas. Qui est l'actuel président de la république française ?

\- François Hollande. Hélas.

\- Pourquoi "hélas" ? demande Tegoshi.

\- Ce serait trop long à expliquer vraiment et la politique m'ennuie profondément donc je m'y intéresse pas, mais en gros tout le monde regrette qu'il ait été élu, parce que depuis quatre ans, lui et son gouvernement ont fait que des conneries.

\- Dernière question : Quelle est la capitale du Luxembourg ?

\- Luxembourg !

\- Et bien pour cette épreuve, c'est une victoire incontestable de l'équipe verte !

Cool ! Mais j'avoue que là, on était franchement avantagés par le thème et le niveau des questions. Pourtant, ni Keiichiro, ni Masuda, ni Tegoshi, ni même Ikuta n'ont l'air de voir ça sous cet angle. Au contraire, ils nous applaudissent en souriant. Ils sont quand même hyper classes.

Une fois les caméras éteintes (finalement c'est l'équipe Ikuta/Tegoshi qui a gagné et nous on a eu un gage parce qu'on a perdu), les quatre autres s'approchent de nous et nous regardent avec étonnement.

\- Mis à part les questions qu'ils ont gérées, ils sont toujours aussi maladroits d'habitude ? demande l'acteur à la cantonade.

\- Justement non, lui répond Keiichiro. Ni l'un ni l'autre, alors je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé.

\- Moi non plus, font en cœur les deux siamois.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'on a perdu parce que t'es un sous-doué, Koyama ?! beugle alors l'enfoiré pour que personne capte que s'en est un.

\- J'en ai autant à ton service, Kato. Tu t'es pas mieux démerdé que moi, dis-je en le fusillant du regard.

\- Bon, ça suffit là ! Y'en a marre de vos gamineries ! s'exclame alors Tegoshi d'un air mécontent. Si vous pouvez pas vous blairer, ignorez-vous, mais arrêtez de vous engueuler en permanence, c'est chiant à la fin !

L'ambiance pendant le trajet retour est plus que pesante et je suis presque content d'arriver à l'agence. Au moment où je m'apprête à entrer dans la loge des News, une voix m'interpelle et je me retourne. Sakurai.

\- Toma-kun, tu tombe bien. Viens à notre loge s'il te plait.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Viens et tu verras.

Bon, j'ai aucune raison de me méfier de lui, alors je le suis et comme les News sont curieux (il vaudrait mieux dire que ce sont des commères, ce serait plus juste), ils m'emboitent le pas. A mon arrivée dans la loge d'Arashi, les quatre autres membres du groupe forment un genre de cercle autour d'une chaise, sur laquelle est assis un ado d'une quinzaine d'années. Qui se lève d'un air effrayé en nous voyant et est contraint de se rassoir car Matsumoto appuie sur ses épaules.

Détournant mon regard du gamin, je fixe Sakurai sans comprendre.

\- Toma-kun, je te présente Sasakura Nozomu-kun. C'est lui ton coupable, déclare ce dernier.

\- Mon coupable ?

Vache, je dois être devenu débile pendant l'aprèm, parce que je capte absolument rien.

\- De l'agression de tes affaires.

\- Ah !

La soudaine illumination. Le souci c'est que j'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir même côtoyé ce gosse et pourtant, avec un visage pareil, je m'en serais souvenu. Il aurait les cheveux longs, j'aurais juré que c'était une fille. Et une sacrée belle fille en plus. Enfin bref, je m'égare.

Mon regard repasse sur le petit qui a l'air de vouloir rentrer dans un trou de souris et je viens m'accroupir devant lui.

\- Nozomu-kun ? Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? lui demandé-je calmement, parce que c'est rien qu'un môme et que donc je me vois pas lui en vouloir.

\- Parce que je… commence-t-il avant de s'interrompre, rouge et le regard fuyant.

\- Parce que tu ? Parle, je vais pas t'engueuler, je veux comprendre. On se connait pas tous les deux et on a le même statut, alors explique-moi.

\- Ce… C'est à cause de Koyama-sempai…

\- He ?

\- Je… Je suis amoureux de sempai depuis longtemps et ça m'énervait que vous soyez si proches. Je voulais que tu partes pour que ça s'arrête.


	18. En roue libre

La réponse du gamin me laisse sur le cul. Mais en fait, pourquoi je m'étonne ? Si moi qui suis adulte, j'ai complètement craqué sur lui, un môme comme Nozomu-kun pouvait pas résister à son charme et à sa gentillesse. Et je suis même prêt à parier que c'est pas le seul gosse à en pincer pour lui. Qui pourrait lui résister ? Il est lui-même et ne fait rien pour, pourtant il tombe les mecs comme des mouches. Je devrais être horriblement jaloux, mais bizarrement… non. Y'a que pour ce débile de Kato que ça m'agace prodigieusement.

Mon petit ami, par contre, a l'air de totalement tomber du ciel.

\- Je… C'est… C'est à cause de moi que tu… bafouille-t-il en rougissant alors que le petit a l'air de vouloir entrer dans le sol.

\- Je… Désolé sempai… souffle-t-il sans oser le regarder.

\- C'est pas à ce Koyama-là que tu as fais du tort, lui dit alors Sakurai. Excuse-toi auprès de Toma-kun.

\- C'est pas nécessaire, il…

\- Si, c'est nécessaire. Il faut qu'il apprenne, me coupe notre ainé, avant de se placer devant l'ado, de poser ses mains sur ses épaules et de se baisser pour le regarder en face : Un vrai homme reconnait toujours ses torts, Nozomu-kun. Et surtout il ne fait pas de coup fourré par derrière. Sois toujours franc. Si tu avais quelque chose contre Toma-kun, tu pouvais lui dire en face. Maintenant excuse-toi correctement.

Il y a un blanc et j'ai pitié du pauvre gamin qui sait manifestement plus où se mettre. Mais en effet, Sakurai a raison : s'il n'apprend pas ce genre de chose maintenant, il fera probablement des mesquineries toute sa vie. Et vaut mieux pour lui que plus tard, il ressemble pas à Kato. Pauvre môme, ce serait terrible, il a quand même pas mérité ça.

\- Je suis désolé, Toma-kun, j'aurais pas du faire ça, j'aurais du venir te parler. Excuse-moi.

\- Du moment que t'as compris, c'est bon, fais-je en lui tapotant la tête comme à un petit frère.

Nozomu-kun regarde Sakurai l'air de dire "je peux y aller maintenant ?" et s'enfuit sans demander son reste dès que notre ainé hoche la tête.

\- Comment t'as su que c'était lui ? demandé-je alors.

\- Il s'est trahi en parlant à ses copains sans savoir que j'étais derrière. J'ai même pas eu besoin de mener l'enquête comme j'en avais l'intention.

\- Ah, tant qu'on vous a sous la main, tous les cinq, vous êtes nos prochains adversaires au "Vs Arashi", nous informe alors Matsumoto.

\- Youpi ! s'exclame alors Tegoshi, que cette nouvelle met manifestement en joie.

\- Et pourquoi lui aussi ? demande alors Kato en me désignant.

\- C'est votre plus un.

A ces mots, Keiichiro m'adresse un sourire et je lui rend… mais c'est mécanique parce que je sais pas de quoi il est question. Enfin je sais vaguement que c'est une émission très populaire animée par les Arashi, mais en dehors de ça… J'ai jamais regardé. Pas le temps.

Malheureusement pour moi, mon ennemi qui en loupe pas une a remarqué mon regard… heu… vide à la mention de l'émission et me rate pas. Devant les concernés. La bonne grosse loose quoi.

\- Attends, me dis pas que tu sais pas ça non plus ?! Y'a des trucs auxquels tu t'intéresse hormis ta petite personne, Koyama ?! Nan mais la honte !

\- La honte, c'est toi qui es en train de me la mettre, pauvre débile ! Nan je sais pas et je pense avoir une bonne excuse vu que ça fait seulement cinq semaines que je suis là et que je bosse comme un taré ! T'as peut-être le temps de regarder la télé, Kato, mais c'est pas mon cas et tu le sais très bien, alors écrase !

Sur ces mots, on se fixe en se fusillant du regard. Jusqu'à ce que Keiichiro intervienne.

\- CA SUFFIT ! crie-t-il, visiblement très en colère. Vous vous comportez de façon encore plus puérile que l'adolescent qui vient de s'enfuir ! Lui avait l'excuse de la jeunesse, vous non ! Bon sang, Shige, tu auras trente ans l'année prochaine et tu cherche Toma à la moindre occasion comme un collégien, grandis un peu ! Et toi Toma, au lieu de laisser courir, tu rentre dans son jeu et tu réponds ! Je suis… Je suis… tellement déçu… achève-t-il dans un souffle. Rentrez chez vous, je ne veux plus vous voir jusqu'à demain.

Il se dirige alors vers la porte de la loge des Arashi, manifestement aussi stupéfaits que moi d'avoir entendu crier le toujours très zen Keiichiro.

\- Keii, moi aussi tu me vire ? lui demandé-je.

Mais il me répond pas et sort de la pièce, le Tegomass sur ses talons, suivis de Kato qui tente de plaider sa cause.

Merde… Là, ça sent super mauvais. Je veux pas qu'il me quitte… Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

\- Ils me rappellent Ueda et Nishikido avant qu'ils s'avouent enfin qu'ils se cherchaient trop pour que ce soit normal et qu'ils sortent ensemble, lance alors Aiba.

\- T'as raison, Aiba-chan ! approuve Ninomiya. C'est exactement ça, ils sont tout à fait comme le RyoDa !

Quoi ?! C'est quoi cette histoire ?! Ah nan beurk… Arrêtez, rien que de penser que Kato et moi… Je vais gerber tout ce que j'ai bouffé depuis une semaine… Et puis y'a combien de gays dans cette agence ?! Putain, j'en ai jamais rencontré autant que depuis que je suis au Japon et pourtant, à Paris, je trainais pas mal dans le Marais ! Ils sont censés être mal à l'aise avec ça etc, merde ! Enfin à la limite, les Johnny's ont "des excuses" : entre mecs h24 et 365 jours par an, avec interdiction de s'afficher avec la moindre fille… Y'aurait de quoi faire faire son coming-out à n'importe qui ayant "des tendances".

\- Heu nan, calmez votre joie, leur dis-je. Je vous rappelle que je suis avec Keiichiro et très heureux comme ça. Alors bon, les suppositions à la con…

\- Aiba-chan ne supposait rien, il ne faisait que constater une similitude évidente, le défend alors Matsumoto.

\- Bah c'était pas utile. C'est pas franchement ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre là.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu as besoin d'entendre ?

Tiens, une voix inhabituelle. Ohno a décidé de se joindre à nous autrement que physiquement.

\- J'en sais rien moi… Des conseils pour rattraper le coup avec Keii. Parce que là, il a l'air de m'en vouloir.

\- Il vous en veut à tous les deux, fait remarquer Sakurai. Le mieux que tu puisses faire et de faire profil bas pendant un moment. De toute façon, Koyama est bien trop gentil pour en vouloir longtemps à qui que ce soit. Et à toi certainement moins qu'à tout autre.

\- Donc ton conseil, c'est de… rien faire du tout ?

\- Oui. Demain ce sera oublié à mon avis. Mais si tu tente quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui, tu vas droit dans le mur, c'est sûr.

Et merde…

Après ça je suis rentré à l'appart, sans même essayer de le joindre, ce qui a été un vrai crève-cœur. Plusieurs fois dans la soirée j'ai pris mon portable pour l'appeler, mais à chaque fois, les paroles de Sakurai me revenaient en mémoire et je reposais mon téléphone sans rien faire. Je me sens mal.

10 janvier 2016

07h20

J'ai la tête dans le cul. Mais vraiment. Je me tracassais tellement à propos de ma "dispute" avec Keiichiro, que j'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Du coup, je sens que ma concentration ce matin va pas être fameuse et que je vais me faire copieusement engueuler. Espérons que je sois quand même assez en forme pour le shoot de cet aprèm. En plus je peux même pas dire que j'irais voir mon petit ami à la pause de midi, parce qu'apparemment, les News sont off aujourd'hui. Je l'ai appris en entendant parler les Jump dans un couloir, c'est un comble.

Donc je vais rester en suspence jusqu'à ce soir et ça me gave profondément.

21h45

J'ai enfin terminé ma journée et c'est pas dommage. Comme je le craignais, à cause de ma fatigue, la matinée a été catastrophique et j'ai même fais perdre patience à Satomi, c'est pour dire. Par contre, l'aprèm nickel. Le shoot est passé comme une lettre à la poste. Par contre, je capte pas pourquoi les fringues qu'on me fait porter sont systématiquement bleues. J'aime cette couleur, hein, c'est pas le problème, mais que ça, c'est un peu monotone. Même les fans vont finir par en avoir marre de me voir toujours en bleu. Enfin c'est pas comme si j'avais voix au chapitre en la matière.

Par contre, en sortant du studio, Matsuyama m'a annoncé que le planning de demain matin commençait par ma participation live à un célèbre talkshow présenté par un ancien Johnny's. Mais genre… tout seul quoi. Et là, le stress est revenu d'un coup.

\- C'est quoi cette émission ? demandé-je, tendu alors qu'il démarrre.

\- "Hanamaru Cafe". Vous connaissez ?

\- Non…

A chaque fois que je réponds ça à une question dont la réponse est évidente pour n'importe quel japonais, je me sens profondément débile.

\- En gros, c'est une émission faite pour faire parler de vous et que le public vous connaisse mieux.

\- Mais il y a déjà les interviews pour ça.

\- C'est différent. C'est plus vivant, plus convivial. Comme une discussion autour d'un petit déjeuner.

\- Je vois.

Et ça me met super mal à l'aise. Je suis pas le genre de mec qui kiffe parler de lui.

\- Allez reposez-vous bien, je viendrais vous chercher pour 07h30 demain matin, me dit-il en me déposant chez moi vingt minutes plus tard.

\- A demain…

Début de planning à 07h30… Ouch ça pique…

Du coup, aller voir Keiichiro ce soir serait une mauvaise idée. Du moins si je veux pas avoir la tête en vrac pour ma première apparition télé. Donc, je vais juste lui passer un coup de fil.

\- Coucou Keii, fais-je quand il décroche.

« Oh Toma ! », fait-il, un sourire dans la voix. « Ca a été ta journée ? »

\- Pas trop mal. J'avais un shoot cet aprèm, réponds-je en passant sous silence la catastrophe matinale.

« Pour quel magazine ? »

\- Heu… "Wink up" je crois.

« C'est super ! »

Il a vraiment l'air content. On dirait que Sakurai avait raison à son sujet.

\- Keii, tu as déjà été invité au "Hanamaru Cafe" ?

« Oui plusieurs fois. C'est plutôt sympa comme émission. Pourquoi ? Tu vas la faire ? »

\- Je suis l'invité de demain matin.

« Déjà ?! Mais c'est génial ! Je suis heureux pour toi ! »

\- Comment ça "déjà" ?

« Ils n'invitent que les personnes qui cartonnent ou dont l'actualité est chargée. Si tu es déjà invité, c'est très bon signe. »

\- Si tu le dis… Ne, Keii…

« Hum ? »

Il a tellement l'air de plus penser à ce qui s'est passé hier, que je suis en train de me dire que remettre ça sur le tapis serait un très mauvais plan.

\- Nan rien. Je suis content de t'entendre vu qu'on a pas pu se voir de la journée. Je viens de rentrer.

« Tu dois être épuisé. Le rythme de vie d'un Junior n'est pas facile. Ne tarde pas à aller dormir, ne. »

\- Oui oui. Je voulais juste entendre ta voix. Elle m'apaise.

« C'est trop mignon. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui. On se verra demain de toute façon, c'est le jour de l'enregistrement du "Vs Arashi". Tu me racontera ton ressenti sur le "Hanamaru Cafe". En attendant, va vite dormir, ne. »

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit, Keii.

« Bonne nuit, Toma. Je t'aime. »

11 janvier 2016

07h

J'ai bien dormi et un nombre d'heures suffisant pour une fois, mais mes yeux piquent quand même quand mon réveil sonne. Et puis j'ai la trouille. Elle est en direct cette émission. Si je dis des conneries, je serais ridicule en live…

Aaaaaah ! Bon allez, on positive. Y'a aucune raison pour que je dise des conneries. Même si j'aurais bien voulu poser plus de questions à Keiichiro à propos de l'émission et que du coup, vu que j'ai pas d'indications, je flippe.

Je file vite à la douche et termine de m'habiller quand mon portable sonne.

\- J'arrive, dis-je en décrochant sans même attendre que mon interlocuteur prenne la parole.

A quoi ça servirait, je sais qu'il va juste dire qu'il est en bas.

\- Tomo, j'y vais, crié-je à l'intention de mon coloc qui vient de se lever.

\- Bonne journée Keii ! me crie-t-il depuis la salle de bain.

Je descends donc en vitesse et rejoins donc mon manager dans sa voiture. Une fois assis, je remarque qu'il observe mes vêtements.

\- Quoi, ça va pas ?

\- Si si, au contraire. Je me faisais juste la remarque que vous semblez savoir d'instinct ce qu'il convient de porter pour une situation.

\- Heu… merci… je suppose.

Il rigole et redémarre et je me permets de fermer les yeux.

Je les rouvre par la force des choses, quand Matsuyama me secoue.

\- Koyama-san ?

\- Hum ?

\- Vous vous êtes endormi pendant le trajet, me dit-il d'un ton paternel qu'il utilise rarement avec moi. Vous n'avez pas dormi cette nuit ?

\- Si si, réponds-je en bâillant.

Il rigole.

\- Vous êtes arrivé. Ne stressez pas, tout va bien se passer.

Je le dévisage en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Comment…

\- Je commence à vous connaitre, vous savez. Vous stressez toujours quand vous n'avez pas d'informations précises sur vos activités ou quand vous savez que vous ne pouvez rien contrôler.

Merde, il m'a bien cerné, ce con (façon de parler encore une fois)…

\- Je reviendrais vous chercher vers 10h30 pour la suite de votre planning. Courage.

Je hoche la tête, sors de la voiture et entre dans le bâtiment après avoir claqué la portière. Je suis tendu comme un string sur le cul d'un sumo.

Je suis immédiatement pris en charge par le staff et, sans avoir eu le temps de dire ouf, me voilà maquillé et sur le plateau de l'émission. C'est affreux, mon cœur bat comme un tambour au point que je suis sûr que n'importe qui pourrait l'entendre. Calmes-toi, Keii, ça va aller… C'est qu'une petite émission de rien du tout.

Pour m'occuper l'esprit, j'observe le plateau. Il est plutôt sympa, lumineux et tout. Fait pour mettre les gens à l'aise.

\- Koyama-san, bonjour. Je suis Yakumaru Hirohide, c'est moi qui anime cette émission.

Je sursaute comme un barré et me retourne pour faire face à un type d'une cinquantaine d'années. Il a l'air cool, mais je l'avais pas entendu arriver. Trop furtif le mec.

\- Heu… bonjour… Je suis… Heu…

Merde, voilà que je sais plus comment je m'appelle. Et lui ça le fait rire.

\- C'est votre première télé, n'est ce pas ? Ne soyez pas si tendu, c'est une émission bon enfant, vous savez, me dit-il en me tapotant l'épaule. Vous n'avez pas de raison de vous en faire.

Je lui suis reconnaissant de ses efforts pour me mettre à l'aise et lui dédie un petit sourire.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, dit-il encore. Venez, allons nous assoir, ajoute-t-il en désignant une grande table en verre derrière laquelle il y a une paroi, en verre elle aussi, sur laquelle cinq feuilles décorées sont collées.

On est à peine assis, qu'un mec entame un décompte :

\- Attention, entenne dans cinq… quatre… trois… deux… un…

Une lumière rouge s'allume sur le dessus de la caméra qui nous fait face et Yakumaru-san commence :

\- Bonjour à tous chers amis. Notre invité de ce matin est un jeune homme qui commence vraiment à faire parler de lui : Koyama Toma-san.

A la mention de mon nom, un concert de cris féminins se fait entendre et je tourne la tête, ébahi. Du public ! Y'a du public en plus, merde ! Comme si c'était pas déjà assez flippant comme ça !

\- Bonjour, fais-je en m'inclinant sur ma chaise, suprêmement mal à l'aise.

\- Alors, Koyama-san, déjà merci d'avoir accepté notre invitation.

J'avais pas le choix en même temps…

\- C'est avec plaisir.

\- Pouvez-vous nous parler un peu de vous et retracer votre parcours jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

\- Heu il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, vous savez, fais-je en sentant mes joues me cuire de gêne. J'ai vingt-six ans et je suis métis franco-japonais. J'ai débarqué à Tokyo pour la première fois de ma vie en octobre dernier comme touriste et après le départ de mon meilleur ami reparti pour Paris, j'ai trouvé un boulot de serveur.

\- Je vois. Et quelle a été votre première impression de notre belle capitale ?

\- Je l'ai trouvée immense et magnifique. Le carrefour de Shibuya me fascine tout particulièrement.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

\- Déjà à cause de sa taille. Et ensuite parce qu'à mes yeux, il symbolise la société japonaise.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Bah… quand les feux piétons sont verts, la foule qui veut traverser forme une ligne parfaite, bien rectiligne et tout, conforme à la célèbre rigueur japonaise. Mais dès que les feux passent au vert, c'est l'anarchie totale, tout le monde traverse n'importe où, n'importe comment. Et ce nawak se retrouve dans certaines émissions et autres.

\- Et bien c'est un point de vue intéressant et pour le moins original. Je me suis laissé dire que vous étiez ami avec Koyama Keiichiro-san du groupe News et que c'est en partie pour ça que vous avez été engagé à la Johnny's Entertainment.

Merde il est bien renseigné. Comment il sait ça ?

\- Heu oui.

\- Vous pouvez nous en dire davantage ?

\- Heu, en fait le resto dans lequel je travaillais était celui de sa famille, sauf que j'avais jamais entendu parler de lui au départ. Un soir où j'étais malade, il est venu et a spontanément prit ma place au service. On est devenus amis comme ça.

C'est une version très très raccourcie mais je meurs pas d'envie d'entrer dans les détails. Pas que j'en ai honte, mais c'est personnel quoi. Je toruve déjà totalement impudique d'expliquer ma vie en direct à la télé, faut pas abuser.

\- Qu'avez-vous ressenti au moment où vous avez été engagé dans votre agence ?

Heu… de la fureur ? L'envie de coller mon poing dans la figure du vieux shnock ?

\- De l'incrédulité, réponds-je. Je comprenais pas ce qu'on pouvait me trouver, parce qu'à mes yeux, je suis terriblement ordinaire.

Ce qui est pas un mensonge. Encore maintenant, je me trouve rien d'extraordinaire.

Mais les filles du public se remettent à crier.

\- Ah, il semble que vos fans ne soient pas d'accord avec votre opinion vous concernant, rigole Yakumaru-san. Et lors de votre première scène, le soir du nouvel an ?

\- Heu bah, j'ai pas tellement eu le temps de réfléchir avant, tout est allé très vite. Mais ensuite, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais adoré, dis-je, un grand sourire fleurissant sur les lèvres au souvenir de mes sensations.

Ce qui déclenche un nouveau concert de cris.

\- Merci pour ces confidences, Koyama-san. Puisque nous vous avons cueilli au saut du lit, nous vous offrons le petit déjeuner, me dit le présentateur en désignant les assiettes qu'un membre du staff est en train d'emmener.

Petit dej ?! Il est sérieux, il veut que je bouffe en direct à la télé ?! Nan mais bien sûr… Et je pourrais pioncer aussi pendant qu'on y est… Et puis je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens venir le coup fourré…

Mes craintes se vérifient à moitié quand je vois ce qu'il pose devant moi. Des croissants. Ca, ok. C'est un cliché sur les française, mais je suppose que c'était inévitable vu que je suis métis. En plus j'aime pas trop ça, mais bon, à la limite… Nan, ce qui me pose problème, c'est le tout petit bol devant moi. Si c'est ce que je crois que c'est, ça va pas le faire.

\- Vous reconnaissez les aliments sur cette table ?

\- Heu oui.

\- Vous avez déjà mangé du natto ?

Dans ma tête, un petit Keii s'agite immédiatement en criant "noooooon ! Pas çaaaaaa !".

\- Non. Jusqu'ici, je me suis arrangé pour jamais en manger.

\- Alors c'est l'occasion de goûter, me dit-il en me désignant l'infâme truc.

Oh. pu. tain… Je vais gerber. Le machin il shlingue jusque là.

J'essaye de rassembler tout le faible talent d'acteur que j'ai acquis, pour pas laisser paraitre mon dégoût et rapproche le petit bol de moi. Tuez-moiiiiii.

\- Itadakimasu, fais-je avant de séparer les baguettes jetables qu'on m'a fourni.

Je les plonge dans l'horrible truc et en prélève un tout petit peu. Des fils se forment entre le bol et les baguettes. Yeurk, je vais dégobiller, c'est clair…

Cette immonde chose que je comprends même pas qu'on puisse qualifier de nourriture reste suspendue quelques secondes près de mes lèvres sans que j'arrive à me décider à la mettre dans ma bouche. Allez Keii ! Courage, tu peux le faire !

Et pendant que je m'auto-encourage, j'entends les filles du public m'encourager aussi comme si elles avaient compris à quel point je suis répugné à l'idée d'avaler ça.

Bon bah j'ai plus le choix… J'enfourne le truc et le gobe tout rond. Mauvaise idée, j'ai l'impression qu'une grosse limace me descend dans la gorge. Je m'empresse donc de vider une grosse partie du verre d'eau glacée mis à ma disposition.

\- Plus… jamais… fais-je à l'intention du présentateur.

\- J'en déduis que vous n'avez pas apprécié cette première expérience avec notre natto ?

Je le regarde l'air de dire "vous vous foutez de moi ?", mais réponds juste :

\- Pas du tout.

\- Que mangez-vous d'habitude au petit déjeuner ?

Qu'est ce que ça peut vous foutre ? C'est quoi l'intérêt de savoir ça ?

\- Des tranches de gâteau roulé fourré à la crème fouettée et du jus d'orange, que j'achète au combini près de chez moi.

Passionnantes, ces infos nan ?

\- Jamais de croissants ?

\- Au risque de vous décevoir, non. Je suis certes à moitié français, mais tout le monde là-bas n'en raffole pas spécialement. Et personnellement je trouve ça un peu trop bourratif. Je suis pas trop fan de ce qui est à base de pâte feuilletée. Par contre… j'adore les onigiri. Je pourrais ne manger que ça.

\- C'est pourtant seulement un en-cas. Et très simple en plus.

\- Je sais.

Il y a un blanc. J'ai jeté un froid ou quoi ?

Yakumaru-san se lève ensuite et s'approche des feuilles collées sur la paroi en verre.

\- Nous avons récupéré cinq photos tirées de votre vie. Je vais vous demander de bien vouloir les commenter.

La surprise doit se lire sur mon visage là. Des photos ? Elles sortent d'où ? Qui m'a vendu ?

Il retire alors la pellicule opaque qui cachait la première.

\- Oh ! m'exclamé-je.

C'est bon, je sais qui m'a vendu : mon père. La photo, c'est mes parents et moi quand j'avais cinq ans. Mais comment ils ont réussi à le contacter ?

\- Heu… Mon père avait mis le retardateur. Cette photo a été prise la veille d'une rentrée des classes, en septembre. J'avais cinq ans.

\- Vous avez un grand sourire. Vous étiez content d'aller à l'école ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je souris parce que mes parents m'avaient acheté un cartable Power Rangers et j'étais trop content parce que j'en voulais absolument un.

\- Power Rangers ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- La version américaine des super sentai. J'étais super fan de Power Rangers quand j'étais gosse. J'avais tout, de la couette au pyjama en passant par les chaussures.

J'entends les filles dire "kawaii". Misère, l'affiche que je suis en train de me taper, ça craint. Pourquoi j'ai raconté ça ?

\- Votre maman est très jolie. Mais vous tenez plus de votre papa.

\- Il parait.

Il découvre ensuite la deuxième photo. Oh putain… Nan, ça papa, c'est abusé. Je pensais même pas que tu l'avais gardée celle-là.

\- Vous étiez drôlement amoché. Qu'est ce qui vous était arrivé ?

\- J'avais quatorze ans et je m'étais battu dans la cours du collège. Seulement mon adversaire était plus fort que moi et je m'étais pris une râclée. En rentrant chez moi, ma mère m'a passé un sacré savon, mais mon père était content que je me sois défendu. C'est pour ça qu'il a pris la photo.

\- Vous étiez du genre bagarreur ?

\- Pas plus que n'importe quel garçon de cet âge. Mais j'ai jamais été du genre à me laisser marcher dessus. Et j'ai un peu tendance à m'emporter quand quelque chose me déplait.

\- Je vois. Et qu'est ce que vos parents pensent de votre parcours au Japon ?

\- Ils sont fiers de moi.

Enfin mon père du moins.

\- On le serait à moins, dit-il avant de découvrir la troisième photo.

La revoir me fait sourire.

\- Celle-ci a l'air de vous évoquer de bons souvenirs, constate-t-il.

\- C'était quinze jours après mes dix-huit ans –la majorité en France. Je venais d'obtenir mon permis de conduire. J'étais super content.

\- Vous avez passé votre permis très jeune.

\- Bah en fait je faisais de la conduite accompagnée avec mes parents depuis mes seize ans, alors passer l'examen ça a été une formalité. Je l'ai eu du premier coup.

\- Alors vous conduisez dans Tokyo ?

\- Non, j'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion.

\- Pourtant vous êtes là depuis octobre.

\- Je sais.

\- Quel genre de voiture aimeriez-vous avoir si vous pouviez choisir n'importe laquelle ?

\- Hum… J'y connais pas grand-chose, mais je dirais… une Mini. J'aime bien le look de ces voitures.

Il a l'air surpris.

\- Vous avez l'air étonné. Vous pensiez que j'allais répondre une Porsche cabriolet ou un truc du genre ?

Je rigole et il découvre la quatrième photo.

\- Ah c'est plus proche de votre âge actuel là non ?

Merde, qui leur a filé cette photo ? Keiichiro ? Sa mère ? Mari-chan ?

\- Bah… oui. C'est le boulot que j'avais en arrivant ici. Ca devait être un soir où le resto était plein, parce que j'ai l'air de courir partout.

\- Vous aimiez bien ce travail ?

\- Oui. Le travail en lui-même, le cadre, le contact avec les gens… Ca me plaisait.

\- Vous dites ça avec nostalgie, comme si vous évoquiez un passé lointain.

\- C'est l'impression que ça me donne. Il s'est passé tellement de trucs depuis, que j'ai la sensation que c'était il y a au moins un siècle.

Il découvre la dernière photo et je la reconnais instantanément. Je suis pas le seul d'ailleurs à en juger par le concert de cris dans le public. C'est la photo du shoot qui avait été choisie pour faire la couverture de "Popolo". Celle où je fais coucou à Keiichiro et où j'ai la phrase "je suis amoureux" presque tatouée sur le front.

\- Apparemment tout le monde a reconnu ce cliché, dit Yakumaru-san dans un sourire. C'était votre toute première séance photo, dans quel état d'esprit étiez-vous ?

\- Très embarrassé. Le photographe faisait de son mieux pour me mettre à l'aise, mais dès que j'ai pu, j'ai toujours fui les tentatives de photos, même dans ma famille, donc il avait pas la tâche facile.

\- Pourquoi les fuiiyez-vous ?

\- Je sais pas trop. J'ai toujours trouvé ça gênant.

\- Pourtant, sur cette photo, vous semblez parfaitement naturel.

\- Parce que mon ami Keiichiro venait d'entrer dans le studio pour m'encourager. Du coup j'en avais oublié le photographe et je l'ai salué comme je l'aurais fais dans des circonstances normales. Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi c'est celle-là qu'ils ont mis en couverture.

Du public, j'entends fuser des "cho kawaii !".

\- Je pense que la réaction du public devrait répondre à votre dernière interrogation. Et maintenant, après les nombreux autres shootings auxquels vous avez particippé, votre complexe vis-à-vis des photos a-t-il disparu ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais on va dire qu'il s'est atténué par la force des choses.

\- Donc vous voir en photo ne vous pose plus de problème ?

\- J'irais pas jusque là, mais disons que maintenant… ça va.

\- Et bien je pense que vos fans sont ravies de tout ce qu'elles ont appris à votre sujet grâce à ces photos, Koyama-san. Nous allons désormais passer à la dernière partie de notre émission. Le public va avoir l'opportunité de vous poser les questions de son choix.

Ouh là… Ouh. la. la… Je sais pas pourquoi mais je crains le pire. Je sens venir les questions à la con ou les trucs niais ou gênants ou autres. Les fans sont capables de tout, c'est ce que tous les collègues m'ont dit. Et jusqu'à présent, j'y ai encore pas vraiment été confronté. Du coup, c'est franchement tendu que je scrute le public. Je sais que c'est pas possible, mais là, je souhaiterais presque qu'aucune lève la main. Et évidemment, mon vœu est pas exaucé.

\- Quel est votre type de fille ?

Ah putain… D'entrée de jeu, la pire des questions quoi… Je peux pas répondre "sans seins et avec des couilles et une bite", alors je répond quoi ? Ils répondent quoi les autres dans ce genre de cas ? Il doit falloir une réponse bateau… Mais quoi ? Allez faut pas que je réfléchisse trop longtemps, sinon ça va paraitre louche. Bon bah allez, je vais définir mon style de mec. Je vais définir Keiichiro.

\- Gentille, douce, qui se préoccupe des autres et plutôt typée japonaise.

Je les vois échanger des regards genre "Naaaaaan, on est pas typéééééées ! Pourquoiiiiii ?!" et je me mords la lèvre pour pas exploser de rire.

\- Si vous deviez choisir entre le Japon et la France, vous prendriez quel pays ?

He ? C'est quoi cette question chelou ?

\- En fait je ne pense pas pouvoir choisir parce que les deux font partie de moi. Je suis né et ai grandi en France, donc je lui suis attaché, mais j'ai toujours été attiré par le Japon et sa culture à travers mon père. Et puis, ma vie est ici maintenant et je m'y sens bien. Depuis mon arrivée, j'ai rencontré des personnes fantastiques qui m'ont déjà changé et j'ai l'opportunité d'exercer un métier nouveau pour moi, mais qui rend les gens heureux. Mais mes racines sont en France, donc je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier même si je passe ma vie au Japon. Donc pour moi les deux sont indissociables. Je suis à la fois le Japon et la France.

J'ai dis deux fois "donc", mais c'est pas grave je pense.

\- Quelle est votre couleur préférée ?

… Nan c'est une blague, elle peut pas réellement m'avoir posé cette question plus que bateau, digne d'une élève de primaire quand même ?

\- Heu… j'aime les couleurs classiques, comme le noir, le blanc et le gris.

Bah j'espère que la prochaine aura plus d'imagination, parce que là, on a touché le fond et on creuse.

\- Ces derniers temps, vous avez fait pas mal d'apparitions avec les News, est ce que ça va continuer ?

\- Heu… dans la mesure où ce n'est pas moi qui fais mon planning, j'en ai absolument aucune idée.

Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair. Je pouvais pas répondre "comment tu veux que je le sache ?", parce que ça aurait été un peu insultant pour son intelligence, mais ma réponse a sensiblement le même sens quand même.

\- Avec quel Johnny's aimeriez-vous collaborer sur un projet ?

Ouh là… Heu… Là ça mérite réflexion quand même, parce que je me suis encore jamais posé la question. Avec qui j'aimerais bosser ? Hum… Ah si, y'a ce gars, là… dans les Kisumai… le rappeur… Merde comment il s'appelle encore ? Ca craint si je m'en souviens pas…

\- C'est une question difficile, parce qu'ils sont tous très talentueux (*bruit mental de violon*) et charismatiques (*bruit mental de la brosse à reluire*), mais je dirais… ("c'est quoi son noooooom ?!") hum… ("ah !" *illumination*) Fujigaya-sempai. J'aime beaucoup sa façon de rapper et je me demande ce que donnerait une alliance entre nos deux voix.

\- Ce sera la dernière question, indique alors Yakumaru-san.

Ouf, la séance de torture touche à sa fin. Du coup, les nanas du public qui ont pas encore pu poser leur question lèvent toutes la main comme des tarées, comme le meilleur élève, à l'école, qui veut absolument que le prof l'interroge.

\- Si vous pouviez passer une journée dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre, ce serait qui ?

Heuuuuuu… Elle est sévèrement perchée cette nana. C'est quoi cette question trop chelou ? Déjà que celle d'avant était pas simple… J'ai pas tellement envie d'être dans le corps de qui que ce soit (hormis Keiichiro, mais pas de cette façon-là, gnéhéhé), parce qu'à mon avis, ce qu'ils ont dans la tête, ça doit pas être folklo…

\- J'avoue que je ne sais pas qui choisir… Peut-être Ohno-sempai, parce qu'il…

Je m'interromps. Je suis en direct donc je peux pas dire "parce qu'il est pas tout seul dans sa tête" ou "parce qu'il est toujours à l'ouest", ça le ferait pas…

\- … parce que ça ne doit pas être simple d'être le leader du groupe le plus populaire du Japon.

Voilà, je pense que c'est une réponse correcte. L'un dans l'autre, je crois avoir été plutôt soft pendant toute la durée de l'émission. J'ai été un bon petit Johnny's bien lisse. Beuh…

\- Et bien, Koyama-san, cette émission touche à sa fin. Merci d'avoir accepté l'invitation, j'espère que vous reviendrez.

\- Avec plaisir.

Il se tourne vers la caméra face à nous.

\- Quant à nous, chers amis, on se retrouve demain matin. Bonne journée à tous.

Les lumières des caméras s'éteignent et Yakumaru-san s'adresse à moi.

\- Vous vous en êtes bien tiré pour une première fois, me dit-il en souriant. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonnes choses pour la suite, Koyama-san.

\- Merci pour tout, fais-je en m'inclinant, avant de regagner les coulisses pour me faire démaquiller et récupérer mes affaires.

C'était plutôt marrant au final.

10h50

En sortant, je trouve Matsuyama fidèle au poste dans la voiture. Et il fait une drôle de tête.

\- Ca va pas ? lui demandé-je en m'installant sur le siège passager.

\- Si si mais… il faut que je vous emmène vite au siège.

\- He ? Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Non mais… Kitagawa-sanm'a fait dire qu'il voulait manger avec vous ce midi.

\- HEEEEEE ?! fais-je en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Ca m'a autant surpris que vous.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je crois qu'il veut vous parler, mais je n'en sais pas plus, répond mon manager en démarrant.

J'aime pas ça. Mais alors paaaaaas du tout. Ca sent encore le coup fourré à plein nez cette histoire. J'ai pas revu le vieux depuis le premier novembre et d'un coup, il veut me parler ? En bouffant ? Est-ce que l'un de mes collègues a déjà eu cette "chance" ? Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net. Du coup, j'appelle Keiichiro. J'espère qu'il va pouvoir décrocher. Ca sonne. Une fois… Deux fois… Son répondeur se déclenche au bout de sept sonneries. Merde…

\- Heu Keii c'est moi… Heu… bon apparemment Johnny-san veut manger avec moi ce midi, alors heu… enfin je me demandais si c'était déjà arrivé à l'un de vous. Voilà, bon… rappelle-moi dès que tu as ce message s'il te plait.

Je raccroche et soupire. Bon sang que je déteste parler à ces trucs ! Je sais jamais quoi dire et j'ai toujours l'impression de pas réussir à donner le message que je veux. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il va me rappeller vite.

\- Pourquoi cette entrevue informelle vous stresse autant ? me demande alors Matsuyama.

\- Si on vous le demande, vous direz que vous savez pas, grogné-je.

\- Koyama-san !

\- Désolé. Disons qu'après son plan machiavélique pour me forcer à signer son contrat d'embauche, je me méfie de lui comme de la peste. Quand on est capable d'avoir recours à de tels stratagèmes pour parvenir à ses fins, on est capable de tout y compris du pire.

\- Hum je vois. Disons qu'en l'occurrence, il est difficile de totalement vous blâmer de votre méfiance. Toutefois, je pense que vous vous prenez la tête pour rien. C'est un simple déjeuner. Il veut probablement simplement savoir comment vous vous sentez dans cette voie que vous n'avez pas choisie.

\- Mouais… Il est bien temps de s'en préoccuper…

\- Ne soyez pas si ronchon. Tout va bien se passer.

12h15

Finalement, après un monstrueux embouteillage près du carrefour de Shibuya, on finit par arriver au siège. Et mon petit ami m'a pas rappellé, donc je vais devoir y aller sans filet. Ca craint…

\- Allez-y vite, me presse mon manager. Vous avez déjà un quart d'heure de retard, ne le faites pas attendre plus.

\- Ouais ouais… J'y vais, j'y vais…

On la sent ma motivation là ? Il est audible mon enthousiasme ? Nan ? Bah c'est normal vu que j'ai ni l'un ni l'autre.

C'est donc en trainant les pieds que je me rends à l'accueil, qui m'indique de monter directement au deuxième.

A mon arrivée, papi est déjà hors de son bureau. Vache il a l'air encore plus frippé que la derinère fois que je l'ai vu… Il a quoi ? Quatre-vingt ans ? Faudrait peut-être qu'il passe la main, pépé, il serait temps.

\- Ah, my boy. Come avec moi, nous allons outside.

J'avais oublié son mélange chelou d'anglais et de japonais. Ca lui donne un genre, mais un genre ridicule.

Je le suis sans un mot, mais ça a pas tellement l'air de le perturber et on va s'assoir dans un des restos d'une rue toute proche. Une fois installés, je sens son regard sur moi. Intense et pesant.

\- Quoi ? fais-je, mal à l'aise.

\- Nothing. Je me disais juste que tu es more beautiful qu'avant.

Je manque m'étrangler avec la gorgée d'eau que je viens de prendre.

\- Tu seems surpris.

\- Bah ouais quand même. Vous me sortez ça cash aussi…

\- Sorry, my boy. Alors comment se passe your job ? Tu like that maintenant ?

\- C'est une vraie question ou vous déconnez ?

\- No, it's true. Je want your opinion.

\- Vous vous rendez compte qu'avec vos conneries, j'ai un emploi du temps de taré ? J'ai à peine le temps de souffler !

\- Don't worry. Very soon, tu n'auras plus de cours, ça allègera your planning.

Et là, ça réveille instantanément ma méfiance.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? demandé-je en lui lançant un regard en coin soupçonneux.

\- Tu ne t'es pas demandé why tous les vêtements que tu wear during les shoots are all blue ?

\- Bah si.

\- Tout simplement parce que ce sera very soon ta couleur. Comme ça, dans l'esprit des gens, tu es déjà associé to this colour.

\- He ?

Je dois brusquement être devenu totalement idiot, parce que je capte absolument pas ce qu'il veut dire par là.

\- Heu, je vous suis pas du tout là.

\- J'ai décidé que, soon, you will be le cinquième membre de News.

\- QUOIIIIII ?!

Je me suis levé en criant. Osef du monde autour.

\- Nan mais vous êtes pas bien ?! Vous vous rendez compte que…

\- Shhhhhht, my boy. Nous ne sommes pas alone.

\- Et bah alors je vais parler anglais ! répliqué-je dans cette langue, avant de poursuivre : Vous vous rendez compte que les fans accepteront jamais un DEBUTANT qui se pointe comme une fleur après toutes les tempêtes essuyées par le groupe ?! Et même en dehors de ça, bien que j'ai quelques fans, j'ai PAS LE NIVEAU, vous le percutez ça ou pas ?!

\- Ma décision est prise, my boy, me répond-il, en anglais également.

\- Alors vous vous foutez pas mal de ce que j'aurais à subir ?! Et les News, ils sont au courant de cette décision arbitraire ?! Ils ont été consultés au moins ou bien eux comme moi sont juste des pions dans vos mains ?! Pourquoi ils auraient à me subir alors que je leur arrive pas à la cheville ?! Qu'est ce qui vous passe par la tête, merde ?! Vous êtes sénile ?!

\- Ca suffit, Koyama-kun ! I like ton caractère, mais tu vas trop loin. Les News seront mis devant le fait-accompli, comme tu y es toi-même.

\- Parce que vous allez rien leur dire ?!

\- No.

\- Alors je le ferais. Je veux pas qu'ils…

\- Je te l'interdis.

\- Et comment vous comptez m'en empêcher exactement ? Je fais rien de mal en prévenant des collègues de ce qui les attend dans un proche avenir.

Il soupire.

\- Fais comme bon te semble, my boy. Après tout, ce n'est peut-être pas si mal. De cette façon, you va pouvoir begin à travailler plus étroitement avec ton futur groupe.

\- Et ce sera effectif quand ?

\- Après la sortie de leur album "Quartetto", le neuf mars.

Trop aimable de m'épargner les sifflets et les huées pendant la promotion de l'album à venir. Grosso modo, j'ai deux petits mois avant de me faire pourrir. Parce que je me fais aucune illusion, je VAIS me faire pourrir.

Complètement dégoûté de tant d'égoisme, je récupère mon blouson.

\- Où vas-tu, my boy ? Tu n'as pas encore eat.

\- Vous m'avez coupé l'appétit. Je retourne travailler.

Sur ces mots, je sors du resto sans même le saluer, une boule dans la gorge. Comment je vais leur dire ça moi ?


	19. Le cinquième membre

Du coup j'attends même pas Matsuyama, faut que je marche pour réfléchir. En espérant ne pas créer d'émeute. Dans ma tête, je me fais des tests, mais ils sont franchement pitoyables. Le moins pathétique c'est peut-être un truc du style "désolé, vous allez devoir me supporter h24". Mais bon de toute façon, une fois devant eux, je vais sûrement bafouiller comme un taré et finir par leur balancer le truc cash.

Finalement, j'arrive à l'agence (miraculeusement sans émeute, pourvu que mon manager apprenne pas que j'avais pas de déguisement) et, toujours pensif, monte à leur loge. Je connais d'avance la réaction d'au moins l'un d'eux. Et là je pourrais pas lui en vouloir.

A mon arrivée, ils sont regroupés autour d'une table et lèvent la tête en cœur.

\- Oh Toma, tu es en avance, me dit mon petit ami en me dédiant un sourire chaleureux.

Mais j'ai pas le cœur à lui rendre et il s'en rend immédiatement compte.

\- Toma ? Ca va pas ?

\- J'ai… un truc à vous annoncer… commencé-je.

\- Ca a l'air grave vu la tête que tu fais, constate Masuda.

\- Viens t'assoir, t'es presque prêt à tourner de l'œil, ajoute Tegoshi.

Je vais donc m'assoir avec eux sur le canapé de la loge et vide d'un trait une partie de la bouteille d'eau que Keiichiro me tendait.

\- Alors ? Raconte.

\- En sortant de l'émission de ce matin, j'ai appris que Johnny-san voulait me voir.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?

\- Il voulait m'annoncer… ce que je vais vous dire…

\- Bah accouche, on a pas l'année, me dit alors Kato avec la douceur et la délicatesse d'un coup de pied dans les couilles.

Je le foudroie du regard et lâche donc :

\- Il a décidé qu'après la sortie de votre album… je deviendrais le cinquième membre de News.

Il y a un blanc. Super long et embarrassant. A ma droite, sur le fauteuil, Kato, que je pensais me voir bondir dessus, garde un silence inquiétant et serre les poings, puis se lève et sort en soupirant d'énervement après m'avoir fusillé du regard. A ma gauche sur le canapé, Keiichiro et Masuda ont baissé la tête au point d'avoir le dos courbé et semblent brusquement porter tout le malheur de la Terre sur leurs seules épaules. Quant à Tegoshi…

\- C'est une blague ?! explose le plus mignon et choupinet du groupe.

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez. Et j'ai…

\- Non t'en sais rien du tout ! T'as la moindre idée de ce qu'on a vécu ?! Tu sais ce qu'on a ressenti en perdant un membre après l'autre depuis notre formation ?! Tu sais quel travail on a du faire sur nous-mêmes pour nous relever à chaque fois ?! T'as la moindre idée de ce qu'on a du bosser pour rester dans les pensées des fans alors que tout était contre nous ?! Est-ce que t'imagine le nombre de fois où on s'est engueulés et où on est passés à deux doigts de la rupture mais qu'on l'a pas fait parce qu'on est tous incapables de laisser tomber un groupe qu'on aime infiniment ?! Et maintenant qu'on commence à aller vraiment bien à quatre et que les fans nous aiment comme ça, toi t'arrive comme une fleur en faisant du mal au groupe ! Parce que OUI, tu VAS faire du mal au groupe. Parce que quand il y a un retrait ou un ajout dans un groupe, ça lui fait du mal ! Putain ! Rien ne serait arrivé si t'avais fais comme ton pote et que t'étais reparti en France ! Si t'avais refusé la proposition de Johnny-san ! Mais nan, il a fallu que tu viennes te la péter à la fête et que tu te fasses remarquer ! Tu nous apporte que des emmerdes depuis le départ !

Il s'arrête brusquement, rouge et essouflé d'avoir déversé sur moi une hargne digne de Kato lui-même. A plusieurs reprises pendant son discours, j'ai entendu mon petit ami et Masuda tenter d'intervenir pour le calmer, mais peine perdue, il était parti sur sa lancée. Et venant d'un mec que je considérais comme un ami et que je considérais comme une peluche incapable de s'énerver sur qui que ce soit, tous ces mots violents me blessent profondément. M'entendre accuser de tous les mots me fait tellement mal… Mais une petite voix, dans ma tête, me souffle qu'il a pas tout à fait tort. Après tout, qui je suis, moi le métis sorti de nulle part, pour prétendre intégrer un des groupes favoris du Japon ? En effet, qu'est ce que je sais des multiples épreuves qu'ils ont tous traversé ? Rien. J'aurais jamais du sortir de l'anonymat…

Au trente-sixième dessous, je me dirige vers la porte sans rien dire, mais, au moment de sortir, me retourne et les regarde avec douleur.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé d'être un tel fardeau pour vous… mais j'ai pas eu le choix. J'en ai aucun depuis le départ, je suis qu'un pion, dis-je avec l'impression qu'on me broie le cœur dans un étau. Et si je pouvais choisir… là maintenant… je préférerais effectivement être reparti pour Paris en même temps que Guillaume.

Sur ces mots, je sors définitivement sans un regard en arrière, la tête vide, l'âme déchirée en lambeaux sanglants et le cœur en miettes.

En trainant les pieds, je quitte le bâtiment et vais reprendre les transports pour rentrer directement chez moi. J'ai plus envie de rien, je veux plus rien… J'aurais jamais du venir au Japon, j'y ai fais que du mal…

Après une heure de transports éprouvante, j'arrive enfin à l'appart. J'entends la télé, Tomo doit être de repos. J'aurais préféré être seul pour extérioriser ma peine.

\- Oh Keii ! me salue-t-il. T'es déjà rentr… Bah qu'est ce que t'as ? Ca va pas ?

Il a l'air si sincèrement inquiet, que sa gentillesse après les horreurs que j'ai entendues, ouvre les vannes de ma souffrance et des larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues sans discontinuer.

\- Hé, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Viens t'assoir, me dit-il encore en me prenant par les épaules pour me diriger vers le sofa. Toi qui es toujours solide comme un roc, ça m'inquiète de te voir comme ça… ajoute-t-il en me frottant le dos.

Mais plus il est gentil, plus mes larmes redoublent et je finis par carrément éclater en sanglots déchirants totalement irrepressibles qui me rendent totalement incapable de prononcer le moindre mot et donc de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, mettre des paroles sur mon état ferait que l'empirer en me refaisant penser à tout ça.

Comme je me calme pas, mon coloc finit par simplement me prendre dans ses bras et me laisser pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps en se contentant de me tapoter le dos à intervalles réguliers. Ce monde est pas fait pour moi… Je veux rentrer à Paris… Je veux rentrer à Paris et tout oublier…


	20. Travail acharné

12 janvier 2016

05h15

J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse brusquement. J'ai fais un cauchemar. Un putain de cauchemar. Mon regard se pose sur le décor autour de moi. Je suis dans le salon. J'ai du m'endormir là après avoir passé ma soirée à pleurer (je dois d'ailleurs plus avoir une goutte de flotte dans le corps). Mon regard accroche la couverture posée sur moi. Tomo a du me couvrir avant d'aller dormir. Pauvre vieux, il a du me suporter dans cet état, je suis désolé pour lui. Il a du mérite, parce que je me suis effondré comme une femmelette.

Du coup je me lève et vais me recoucher dans mon lit.

10h27

Mon portable sonne. Inlassablement. Toutes les cinq minutes depuis plus d'une heure. Je sais qui c'est et j'ai pas envie de répondre. J'irais plus jamais. Pour moi c'est terminé tout ça. Mais j'en ai marre de l'entendre, du coup je l'éteins carrément et je retourne comater.

11h45

Je suis re-réveillé en sursaut par de grands coups frappés à la porte.

\- Koyama-san, ouvrez cette porte immédiatement !

Matsuymama. Je prends mon oreiller et le plaque sur ma tête pour couvrir mes oreilles. Mais sa voix porte, à ce con et je l'entends quand même. A travers la porte d'entrée, le couloir et la porte de la chambre.

\- KOYAMA-SAN !

Il tambourine à la porte comme un taré, il va finir par rameuter les voisins avec ses conneries.

Du coup, dans un soupir à déplacer une montagne, je m'extirpe de mon lit et vais lui ouvrir.

\- Ah quand même ! s'exclame-t-il, les sourcils froncés en me bousculant pour entrer. Vous avez vu l'heure ?! Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ?! Vous croyez que le travail va se faire tout seul ?!

Pour seule réponse, je lui jette un regard vide et rebrousse chemin vers ma chambre comme s'il était pas là, dans l'intention de me recoucher.

\- Koyama-san ? fait-il encore en me suivant, avant de râler en me voyant retrouver ma couette : Non mais vous êtes sérieux là ?! Levez-vous immédiatement et venez à l'agence, vous êtes attendu !

\- Je m'en fous…

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- J'ai dis… je m'en fous. Tout ça me concerne plus. Je retournerais pas à l'agence. Plus jamais.

Il soupire bruyement.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? Vous cherchez vraiment à avoir ma peau j'ai l'impression.

Je réponds pas. Pas envie de m'expliquer.

\- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais vous ne pouvez pas abandonner comme ça. Déjà parce qu'un contrat avec l'agence ne se rompt pas si facilement et que vous auriez de gros ennuis… et en plus, il n'y a pas que vous en jeu, des tas de gens comptent sur vous, vous ne pouvez pas les abandonner. Soyez raisonnable…

\- Vous trouvez que j'ai la tronche d'un mec assez en forme pour bosser ?

\- Le maquillage peut tout arranger. Allez, habillez-vous vite, j'ai pu camoufler votre absence de ce matin et décaller shoot et interview à cet après-midi, mais les gens n'attendrons pas éternellement.

Je pousse un nouveau soupir à fendre un arbre et me lève de nouveau. J'ai absolument aucune motivation. Et surtout, aller à l'agence signifie risquer de croiser Tegoshi… et je suis pas du tout prêt pour ça. Mais comme vient de le souligner mon manager… des gens comptent sur moi. Hélas.

12h25

Matsuyama a tracé comme un taré en prenant les couloirs de bus, les sens interdits, on a manqué percuter deux voitures plus une ambulance et j'ai cru qu'on allait y rester pendant tout le trajet, mais on est finalement arrivés. Et j'appréhende. Je suis pourtant pas une chochotte, mais vu les horreurs qu'il m'a sorties hier… Même Kato aurait pas été aussi cruel…

\- Arrêtez de soupirer comme ça, Koyama-san, on croirait que tout le malheur du monde repose sur vos épaules. Allez, filez, les News vous attendent pour partir pour le shoot.

M.E.R-veilleux… Il manquait plus qu'un shoot commun avec deux mecs qui me haissent pour me redonner le moral…

Je pousse donc la porte sans aucun entrain et un boulet de canon blond me saute dessus avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire ouf, avant de me tirer dans leur salle de bain et de refermer la porte. De quoi il va encore m'accuser ? Hier c'était pas suffisant ?

\- J'ai retenu la leçon, tu sais, pas la peine d'en remettre une couche, soufflé-je sans le regarder.

Il y a un léger blanc et je vais pour me diriger vers la porte quand, à mon grand étonnement, je vois Tegoshi s'incliner devant moi à quatre-vingt-dix degrés.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? fais-je, halluciné et incapable de suivre son raisonnement.

\- S'il te plait, pardonne-moi pour hier, je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiiiiiiment désolé.

\- He ?

\- J'aurais jaaaaamais du dire ça. Je... Je sais même pas ce qui m'a prit de le dire… Je... Je le pense même pas... Je... Je... Pardonne moi, j'étais énervé parce que les News c'est tout pour moi et j'ai réagi comme un abruti. T'imagine pas à quel point j'ai envie de me frapper pour t'avoir dit tout ça à tort... Je... Je cherchais un coupable et c'est tombé sur toi alors que t'as rien fait… T'es même plus une victime que nous au final...

Je suis tellement abasourdi par son discours, que j'en reste sans voix. Le seul mot qui franchit mes lèvres, c'est son nom.

\- Tegoshi…

\- Je t'en supplie, pardonne moi… Tu peux m'insulter ou même me frapper, je le mérite. J'aurais jamais du dire tout ça, je t'assure que je le pensais pas… Je me sens affreusement coupable... Je regrette tellement...

\- Ce… Relève-toi, c'est gênant… soufflé-je en sentant mes joues me cuire.

\- Non, je bougerais pas jusqu'à ce que tu m'aie rendu ce que je t'ai fais. Frappe-moi.

\- Je… Nan mais c'est bon, je vais pas te frapper quand même, je te pardonne… Relève-toi maintenant…

Je suis une guimauve, c'est prouvé maintenant.

\- Non, ça suffit pas, faut que tu me frappe pour te venger.

\- Bon… bah on verra plus tard alors. Pour l'instant, relève-toi.

\- D'accord, fait mon ainé en se relevant.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Merci Toma ! Merci beaucoup !

\- Alors tu… tu me hais pas ? Tu voudrais pas que je sois reparti en France ?

\- Noooooon ! Keii-chan en mourrait. Il t'aime tellement, tu sais.

Pourtant il m'a pas du tout défendu hier pendant que tu me pourrissais… Je me suis senti très seul…

\- Hum…

\- Alors, toujours amis ? me demande-t-il en me tendant la main.

J'hésite un instant, puis la serre.

\- Allez viens, on retourne avec les autres, dit-il en me poussant par les épaules vers la sortie.

Et dès notre retour dans la pièce, c'est Keiichiro qui s'adresse à moi.

\- Toma, je… je suis tellement désolé de ne pas t'avoir soutenu hier… mais je… j'étais sous le choc de la nouvelle. News, c'est toute ma vie. Sans le groupe, je ne serais rien et c'est presque un miracle qu'on soit encore là après avoir perdu cinq membres, alors je… penser que, peut-être, tout risquait de s'arrêter, ça m'a anéanti. J'ai juste peur pour News.

\- Pareil, dit à son tour Masuda. Pardon, Toma.

\- Vous savez, j'ai passé un quart d'heure à essayer de lui faire comprendre que jamais les fans m'acceppteront et que j'ai absolument pas le niveau, mais il est têtu. Impossible de le faire changer d'avis et pourtant, je me suis embrouillé avec.

\- On ne doute pas que tu aie essayé et on sait tous que tu es conscient de… de ton… niveau. C'est une décision de Johnny-san, on ne peut rien y faire. Par contre… comment dire… Toma, il va falloir que tu travaille comme un acharné pour que la différence entre toi et nous ne soit pas trop visible pendant la tournée de "Quartetto", me dit mon futur leader en choisissant ses mots.

\- De… la tournée ? CETTE tournée ?

\- Et bien oui. Si Johnny-san a décidé de te prévenir de ton intégration maintenant, c'est pour que tu intègre cette tournée.

\- Mais…

\- Du coup, tu vas devoir travailler comme un fou.

\- Oui, parce que déjà ça que ne va pas être simple avec les réactions des fans, si en plus tu es…

\- Un boulet, le coupe Kato.

\- Non, pas un boulet, corrige mon petit ami en foudroyant son meilleur pote du regard, avant de reprendre pour moi : Si tu as pas le même niveau, ça sera encore plus difficile pour toi.

\- Je sais bien que je suis à des années lumière de vous…

\- N'exagère pas. Mais tu… enfin il est certain que tu as encore des lacunes et…

\- Des lacunes ?! explose alors Kato. Avec l'étendue de ses "lacunes", on pourrait remplir un océan ! Nan mais sérieusement, Keii, ce mec est un boulet ! Il va tirer le groupe vers le bas et on va se ramasser !

\- Shige, arrête maintenant, intervient Masuda. Il est conscient qu'il a une montagne de travail devant lui, alors à quoi ça sert de le pourrir ? Si t'étais à sa place, tu apprécierais pas, alors stop quoi. C'est de notre soutien qu'il a besoin. Faut qu'on soit avec lui.

\- On va t'aider autant qu'on pourra, Toma, me dit alors Tegoshi qui a abandonné le –kun qu'il utilisait avant. A partir de maintenant, tu es l'un des nôtres, un membre de news, alors Keii-chan, Massu et moi, on te soutiendra quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Les gars… fais-je alors, touché.

\- Toma, est ce que tu es prêt à travailler même chez toi ? me demande alors Keiichiro.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour pas vous faire honte.

\- C'est pas une question de honte et on sait tous qu'au boulot, tu es très sérieux, donc ça ira. Mais les fans sont implacables.

\- Keii-chan a raison, renchérit Tegoshi. Déjà qu'elles risquent de très mal prendre ton intégration… Comme tu vas leur être "imposé", elles laisseront absolument rien passer.

24 janvier 2016

08h

\- Toma, t'es sûr que tu devrais y aller ? me dit Tomo en bâillant, depuis le canapé.

\- Oui, je dois.

\- Ecoute, je sais bien ce que tu as promis aux News, mais tu crois que tu devrais mettre ta santé en jeu ? Ça en vaut vraiment le coup ?

\- Je vais très bien.

\- Non et tu le sais. Tu dors pas plus de trois heures par nuit depuis deux semaines, les valises que t'as sous les yeux sont grandes comme mon armoire et tu prends à peine le temps de manger le soir, avant de te remettre à bosser jusque tard dans la nuit. Tu peux pas continuer comme ça, au bout d'un moment, ton corps va dire stop.

\- Et bah tant qu'il le dira pas, je continuerais. Je peux pas me permettre de pas bosser.

\- Mais enfin c'est pas une question de pas bosser, sois raisonnable. On est dimanche, tu es encore un Junior, donc tu es pas censé travailler. Reste à la maison et repose-toi, tu en as besoin.

\- Merci de t'inquiéter, Tomo, mais je dois y aller. A ce soir, réponds-je en enfilant mes chaussures, avant de sortir de l'appart.

Je l'ai écouté sans l'écouter. Faut pas que je l'écoute ni que j'écoute mon corps qui me crie que le combo cours-répète-shoot-interview-enregistrement-répète-répète-répète-maison-répète-répète, est en train d'avoir ma peau. Parce que si je flanche déjà, je suis foutu. Je REFUSE de flancher. Je leur dois d'y arriver.

09h

J'arrive à l'agence et le vigile qui m'avait regardé d'un air étonné la semaine dernière a l'air de s'être habitué à voir un Junior comme moi faire du zèle un dimanche.

Dans le bâtiment totalement silencieux, je vais récupérer mes affaires de répète dans mon casier, puis monte directement à la loge des News pour me changer.

J'entends sonner mon portable dans la poche de mon pantalon de survêtement, mais le pose sur la table de la chaine hifi sans décrocher. Je peux pas perdre de temps.

Je mets le cd correspondant sur la platine et me mets en place au milieu de la pièce, face au mur de miroirs. Je compte plus les temps maintenant, les mouvements sont devenus comme des réflexes incrustés dans mes muscles. Il faut que je les affine l'un après l'autre pour transformer du par cœur en gestes naturels. Comme eux. Danser a l'air de leur demander aucun effort, alors je dois devenir comme eux.

La musique commence pendant que je regarde avec intensité mon reflet dans les miroirs.

11h

La porte s'ouvre brusquement et je me retourne.

\- Vous voyez, il est là ! s'exclame Keiichiro en entrant dans la pièce, suivi du Tegomass.

\- Bordel, Toma, qu'est ce que tu fous ?! m'engueule alors Tegoshi.

\- Je répète, fais-je d'un ton d'évidence.

\- Ca on le voit bien, baka, réplique Masuda. Mais on est dimanche, tu dois te reposer. Tu as toute la semaine pour t'entrainer.

\- C'est cool que tu prénne les répètes tellement à cœur, mais personne t'as dis de bosser quasi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept.

\- Mais comment vous…

\- C'est ton colocataire qui m'a appelé pour me raconter, parce qu'il était inquiet pour toi, m'explique mon petit ami. Et avec raison. Qu'est ce qui te passe par la tête ? Personne ne peut tenir le rythme que tu t'impose. Tu te fais du mal, Toma.

Je vais tuer Tomo, cette espèce de balance. A quel moment il a fouillé mon portable pour prendre le numéro de Keiichiro ? Et de quel droit ?

\- Tu te vois bien dans les miroirs là nan ? Tu vois pas que t'as une tête de zombie ? reprend Masuda.

\- Allez ça suffit comme ça, décrète Tegoshi. Cet après-midi, crois-nous que tu vas te reposer. Et si on doit t'attacher à ton lit pour t'y forcer, on le fera.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de "mais". Tu vas commencer par prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, ensuite on te ramènera chez toi, déclare mon petit ami d'un ton de commandement inhabituel. C'est un ordre de ton leader.

\- Techniquement, tu es pas encore…

\- Commence pas à discuter, ni à jouer sur les mots, écoute Keii-chan, me dit encore Masuda.

\- Allez à la douche, file, me dit encore mon petit ami. Je pourrais pas rester avec toi cet après-midi parce que je dois aller voir ma mère, mais je vais laisser des consignes très précises à ton colocataire.

\- Ca suffira pas. Toma est tellement têtu qu'il risque de ressortir. On va rester Massu et moi.

\- Bonne idée, Tesshi. Au moins on sera sûrs qu'il se repose.

\- Heu… je suis encore là, ne, réagis-je enfin.

\- Et bah tu devrais plus y être. Ouste.

Vaincu par leurs volontés conjuguées, je rends les armes et me dirige vers les douches. J'aurais jamais cru que Tomo aurait le cran de me cafarder à mon petit ami et encore moins que ledit petit ami rameuterait le Tegomass pour venir m'extirper de l'agence.

Maintenant que j'ai arrêté de remuer, je me sens tout mou et la fatigue me rattrape. Au point que je manque m'endormir sous l'eau chaude. Allez, faut que je me bouge.

\- Toma ? T'as fini ?

La voix de Tegoshi. Je crois qu'ils vont me harceler jusqu'à la fin.

\- J'arrive…

Je me sèche, mets un boxer propre, puis retourne à mes affaires pour me rhabiller.

C'est là que je remarque le regard de Keiichiro. LE regard. En général, un regard comme ça suffit à m'embraser tout entier et à me rendre impatient de lui sauter dessus… mais je suis trop crevé, il prendrait pas son pied et moi non plus. Du coup, je choisis d'ignorer le désir qui couve dans ses yeux et me refringue sans le regarder. Mes gestes sont lents et ressemblent à ceux d'un robot, ça craint.

Dès que j'ai récupéré mon sac, ils m'escortent façon garde rapprochée, un derrière, les autres sur les côtés. J'ai l'impression d'être un VIP. Un VIP explosé, mais bon…

Je monte dans la voiture de mon petit ami, qui démarre presque aussitôt et la litanie des repproches continue.

\- Vraiment, Toma, à quoi tu pense ? Tu imaginais continuer à ce rythme jusqu'à quand exactement ? Même nous qui sommes Majors, on a plus de temps de repos que ce que tu te laisse. C'est de la folie. Tu es complètement inconscient.

\- Je voulais juste ne pas vous faire honte une fois que je serais dans le groupe, je vois pas où est le mal…

\- Il n'y en a pas. Sauf si tu te fais du mal pour ça. Tu n'es pas un surhomme, Toma.

\- Je sais…

\- Alors fais attention à toi… Je tiens à toi, je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Promis ?

Il y a tellement d'inquiétude dans sa voix, que je cède.

\- D'accord… fais-je en soupirant. C'est promis…

\- Maintenant oui. Mais dès que j'aurais le dos tourné, tu vas recommencer. Et je ne peux pas demander à ton colocataire de te surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vint-quatre.

\- Je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi ?

\- C'est le cas, je t'assure. Mais je sais aussi que tu es plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mules et que quand tu as une idée en tête, t'en faire changer est quasi impossible. C'est pour ça que je suis inquiet.

\- Alors tranquilise-toi, j'ai pas l'intention de manquer à ma parole.

Il dit rien de plus, mais il a quand même l'air vachement soulagé. Du coup, quand sa voiture et celle du Tegomass s'arrêtent devant l'immeuble et qu'on sort tous, j'entends avec soulagement Keiichiro annoncer aux siamois que finalement ils auront pas besoin de rester.

\- T'es sûr, Keii-chan ? fait alors Tegoshi en me jetant un coup d'œil.

\- Je vais juste aller dormir, Tegoshi.C'est tout, fais-je.

\- Ah bah oui, y'a ça aussi, entends-je alors Masuda s'exclamer.

\- Ca quoi ? demandé-je sans comprendre.

\- Tu vas être l'un des nôtres très bientôt, alors tu peux pas continuer à nous appeler par nos noms. Ca fait froid et on est tous très proches. Donc moi c'est Massu.

\- Et moi Tesshi. Ou Tego, comme tu veux. Mais je préfère quand même Tesshi.

\- Si vous êtes si proches, pourquoi vous vous appellez pas par vos prénoms ?

\- On est habitués à nos surnoms. Du coup, si on s'appellait "Yuya" ou "Takahisa", ça nous donnerait une impression de froideur.

\- Je… vois… fais-je alors en bâillant. Alors d'accord.

\- Bon allez, assez discuté, Toma a besoin de dormir, intervient alors Keiichiro. Allez file.

\- D'accord. A demain, fais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte de l'immeuble.

\- Oi ! Et mon bisou ! proteste-t-il.

Ca me fait sourire. Il est trop mignon.

Du coup, je le rejoins en deux enjambées et l'embrasse tendrement.

\- Bonne journée, Keii.

\- Repose-toi bien, ne.

\- Hum.

Je repars donc vers la porte de l'immeuble et, avant de rentrer, leur fais un dernier signe de la main.

\- Ah, il a réussi à te ramener, constate Tomo en me voyant entrer dans l'appart. Tant mieux, j'étais super inquiet.

\- Toi… faudra qu'on parle sérieusement quand je serais en état.

Je lui laisse pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et vais m'écrouler sur mon lit.

J'ouvre les yeux, complètement dans le coltard. L'appart est super silencieux et dehors, il fait nuit noire. Nuit noire ?! Mais bordel, quelle heure il est ?! Je choppe mon portable et hallucine. Trois heures du mat'. Tu m'étonne que c'est silencieux… Mais du coup, ça veut dire que j'ai pioncé… quinze heures ! Ah bah la vache ! Jamais de ma vie ça m'était arrivé ça !

N'empêche, maintenant je suis réveillé comme en plein jour et je suis attendu à l'agence que dans six heures. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir foutre de tout ce temps ? J'aurais bien répété, mais si je taffe autant d'heures, je vais arriver claqué et me faire griller par Keiichiro. Putain…

1er février 2016

08h

Aujourd'hui, je me suis levé avec un sentiment mitigé. Parce qu'aujourd'hui est le jour choisi par papi pour me faire arrêter tous mes cours. D'un côté ça me fait plaisir parce que j'aurais moins de boulot en nombre d'heures (même si niveau difficulté, je vais morfler), mais ça veut aussi dire que je dois dire au revoir à Satomi et ça me fout le cafard. J'espère qu'on gardera le contact, on avait un bon feeling

Il me reste exactement trente-huit jours avant la sortie du nouvel album de News et seulement trente-sept avant l'annonce qui va tout changer. Dans à peine plus d'un mois, je serais le cinquième membre de News… et je pense que je vais salement en chier. Pour commencer, Kato va me pourrir la vie, mais lui, à la limite, je m'en tappe. Nan, ce qui me fait flipper par avance, c'est les réactions des fans. Mon intégration va pas passer toute seule, c'est clair. Si même elle passe un jour. Va me falloir des nerfs d'acier et même davantage.

1er mars 2016

Ca fait un mois que j'ai plus de cours, mais j'ai quasi pas réussi à voir Keiichiro depuis. Entre mon planning et le leur, on fait que se croiser dans les couloirs. Quand on arrive à se croiser, parce qu'il se passe parfois des jours avant qu'on y arrive.

Leur nouvel album sort dans huit jours, alors ils sont overbookés et moi c'est pas beaucoup mieux. Mon petit ami me manque infiniment, mais c'est pas comme si je pouvais changer quelque chose à la situation. D'autant qu'il doit en souffrir autant que moi.

Aujourd'hui, je suis censé voir papi pour préparer je ne sais quoi. J'aime pas quand il me dit pas pour quoi il veut me voir. Et étrangement, Matsuyama qui est toujours au courant de tout, devient brusquement ignorant dès qu'il s'agit du boss final… enfin du grand patron quoi. Je soupçonne qu'il trouve ces invitations adressées à moi seul aussi bizarres que moi, mais qu'il dit rien pour pas s'attirer d'ennuis si je réagissais mal un jour.

Du coup, c'est pour ça que je le presse pas de questions pendant le trajet jusqu'au siège

\- Vous êtes bien silencieux, note-t-il soudain.

\- J'ai juste rien à dire.

\- Etrange. D'habitude, vous avez toujours quelque chose à dire, que je veuille vous entendre ou pas.

\- Alors soyez content que je dise rien pour une fois.

Il se tait, moi aussi et quand on arrive à destination, aucun de nous a repris la parole.

Bon, au final, le vieux voulait juste me dire que la conférence de presse qui lâchera la bombe aura lieu la veille de la sortie de l'album. Et j'ai eu beau dire sur tous les tons que c'était un très mauvais timing et qu'on irait droit dans le mur, il en a rien eu à faire. Bref, je suis dans la merde et pas qu'un peu. Et bien sûr, il a fallu que je promette de rien dire à la presse avant le jour J. Ce que j'aurais pas fais de toute façon, je suis pas fou.

7 mars 2016

Vu que le jour J, c'est demain, Keiichiro, qui a senti mon stress, a tenu à ce que je vienne dormir chez lui. Et je suis prêt à parier qu'on va fermer l'œil ni l'un ni l'autre. Enfin pour le moment, il est blotti dans mes bras sur le canapé de son salon et on regarde des imbécilités à la télé. A intervalles réguliers, ma main caresse son épaule dans un geste doux et tendre et je pique un baiser dans ses cheveux. J'aime ce genre de moments, même s'ils durent jamais longtemps, parce que je finis toujours par réagir physiquement à sa présence et que du coup, je peux pas m'empêcher de…

\- Mmmh… gémit-il quand je me mets à suçoter le lobe de son oreille.

J'adore l'entendre gémir, ça m'excite toujours au de-là de toute raison. Du coup, je continue et passe une main sous son t-shirt pour caresser la peau de son ventre.

\- Toma…

\- Oui Keii ?

\- Touche-moi… J'ai envie de toi…

Il est vraiment très sensible et réactif, parce que j'ai quasi rien fais là. Mais c'est pas pour me déplaire.

Je laisse remonter ma main jusqu'à ses tétons, que je fais rouler sous mes doigts jusqu'à les sentir durcir et une nouvelle plainte lui échappe. Oh God, il est tellement… sexuel. C'est un truc de ouf.

Mon autre main vient se poser sur l'érection qui tend son pantalon et je le caresse lentement, sachant que ça le fait languir.

\- Toma… arrête de jouer…

\- Pourquoi ? C'est tellement excitant de t'entendre gémir…

\- Dis pas ça… murmure-t-il en rougissant.

\- Pourquoi puisque c'est vrai ? répliqué-je en ouvrant son jean pour le caresser plus à mon aise.

Et brusquement, les mots deviennent inutiles.

Comme douées d'une vie propre, mes mains courrent sur son corps, déclenchant soupirs, gémissements et tensions révélatrices de plaisir.

Quittant ma place, je me positionne au dessus de lui avec un air de prédateur. C'est lui ma proie. Et je vais le dévorer.

\- Ne, Toma… commence-t-il alors que, toujours nus, on paresse sur le canapé sur lequel on vient de sauvagement faire l'amour.

\- Hum ? fais-je en caressant son bras.

\- Peu importe ce qui se passera dans l'avenir, tu m'abandonneras pas ? Tu repartiras jamais en France, pas vrai ?

J'arrête mon mouvement. Comment il peut savoir que j'y pensais très fortement le soir où Tesshi m'a pourri ?

\- Réponds-moi, Toma…

\- "Jamais", c'est un grand mot, tu sais, Keii. Peut-être qu'on se lassera l'un de l'autre au bout d'un moment.

\- Moi jamais, j'en suis sûr ! s'exclame-t-il alors d'un ton presque désespéré, en s'accrochant à moi de toutes ses forces.

\- Hé Keii, calmes-toi… fais-je en lui caressant la joue du bout du doigt, un peu étonné par la puissance de sa dénégation.

Jamais personne s'était accroché à moi comme ça. Ca me perturbe tout en me touchant.

\- Allez calmes-toi. Ca va aller, je suis là.

\- Hum.

\- Dors.

\- Toi aussi. La journée de demain est importante pour nous tous.

Je hoche la tête et remonte sur nous le plaid qui couvre le canapé pour éviter que Nyanta, son vhat toujours en vadrouille, y laisse des poils.

8 mars 2016

06h

J'ai les yeux grands ouverts depuis des heures et j'ose pas remuer de peur de réveiller Keiichiro qui dort tranquillement. A tout péter, j'ai du dormir quatre heures. Dans ma tête, le petit Keii s'est remis à courir en rond en criant de panique. Je flippe comme un taré. Pas à cause de la conférence de presse. Nan, à cause de ce qui suivra la parution d'articles sur nous. Sur moi.

Je sursaute quand la main de mon petit ami éffleure ma joue.

\- Toma ? Tu ne dors pas ? me demande sa voix ensommeillée alors qu'il se redresse sur un coude.

\- Non, j'arrive plus.

\- Tu es anxieux ?

\- Hum…

\- Il ne faut pas. Ca va bien se passer. Tu as l'habitude des journalistes et des photographes maintenant.

\- Je sais…

\- Il y a autre chose, pas vrai ?

Je plaque ma main sur la sienne sur ma joue et ferme les yeux sans répondre. Son contact m'apaise un peu.

\- Raconte-moi ce qui t'angoisse comme ça.

\- Rien, ça va. T'en fais pas.

\- Ne fais pas ça. Ne te referme pas. Parle-moi Je ne suis pas là que pour les bons moments, mais aussi quand ça va mal.

A quoi ça servirait de ressasser ce qu'il sait déjà et dont on est tous conscients ? A rien. Allez Keii, ton prof de théâtre trouvait que tu étais bon, c'est le moment de le prouver. Tu as as le droit de l'inquiéter.

Je dédie donc à mon petit ami mon sourire le plus rassurant. Celui du mec qui doute pas.

\- Je t'assure que c'est rien. Je suis toujours stressé avant un truc important. Mais c'est tout, je t'assure.

\- Tu me le jure ?

\- Mais oui. Allez, rendors-toi un peu, d'accord ?

\- Hum… fait-il en refermant les yeux.

Je reste totalement immobile un moment, jusqu'à ce que j'entende son souffle redevenir lent et régulier, prouvant qu'il a replongé dans le sommeil.

09h50

Je tourne en rond dans la salle de conférence du siège depuis environ une demie heure et impossible de me calmer.

\- Toma, pour l'amour du ciel, assieds-toi, tu me donne le tournis, finit par me dire Massu.

\- Il a raison, renchérit Tesshi. Le temps va pas passer plus vite parce que tu tourne en rond.

\- Je sais, fais-je en soupirant, avant de me laisser tomber sur l'un des nombreux hauts fauteuils en cuir noir qui entourent la longue table.

Je jette un œil à Kato qui dit rien depuis le départ. Je trouve ça un peu louche, mais je suppose que Keiichiro lui a demandé de jouer la comédie du "on s'adore Toma et moi" pendant la durée de la conférence de presse.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et papi fait son entrée.

\- Boys, c'est l'heure. Follow me, nous dit-il.

Je me relève et on lui emboite tous les cinq le pas en silence. On dirait une troupe de condamnés à mort.

J'ai une boule dans la gorge. Pourvu qu'on me demande pas de parler… ou pas beaucoup.

A notre entrée, les flashs crépitent en masse et on s'asseoit derrière une table sans qu'ils s'arrêtent.

\- Merci à tous d'avoir répondu présents à mon invitation, leur dit Johnny-san. Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est pour vous annoncer un scoop : Koyama Toma-san ici présent, devient dès à présent le cinquième membre de News.

Un murmure stupéfait parcourt l'assemblée de journalistes et une première main se lève. Ca y est, ça commence.

\- Koyama-san, en tant que débutant, qu'est ce que ça vous fait d'intégrer un groupe qui a déjà sorti sept albums ?

\- Heu… Je suis très flatté de cette décision, mais surtout parfaitement conscient du travail colossal qui me reste à accomplir pour espérer rattraper les autres membres.

\- Une question pour Koyama Keiichiro-san : Après tout ce que vous avez traversé, qu'avez-vous pensé de la soudaine intégration de Toma-san ?

\- Et bien, pour être tout à fait franc, nous avons été très surpris et ça n'a pas été facile à accepter, justement à cause de tout ce que le groupe a déjà subi. Mais nous avons déjà travaillé plusieurs fois avec Toma-kun et nous savons que c'est quelqu'un de sérkeux, qui prend son travail à cœur. Nous espérons que le groupe deviendra aussi important pour lui qu'il l'est pour chacun de nous.

\- Alors il n'y a aucune tension entre vous ?

\- Non aucune, répond Tesshi. On s'entend très bien et je suis sûr qu'on fera du bon travail.

\- Quelle sera la couleur du nouveau membre ?

\- On m'a attribué le bleu, réponds-je.

Il y a un blanc pendant lequel les journalistes se regardent, puis une nouvelle question.

\- Et ça ne vous pose pas de problème ?

\- Pourquoi ça m'en poserait ? demandé-je, interloqué.

\- C'était la couleur de Nishikido-san avant son départ du groupe.

Ahuri, je tourne la tête vers le vieux. C'est quoi cette histoire ?! J'étais pas du tout au courant, moi ! Je vais me faire lyncher par les fans !

\- Nishikido-san ne fait plus partie de News depuis longtemps maintenant, intervient papi. La couleur est libre, donc ça ne pose pas de problème.

Le journaliste ajoute rien, mais à la tête qu'il fait, je sens bien que l'attribution arbitraire de cette couleur jugée comme appartenant à un ancien membre, signe mon arrêt de mort avant même que rien n'ait commencé.

\- A partir de maintenant, toutes vos performances se feront à cinq. Vous n'êtes pas inquiets de ce qu'elles pourraient donner avec Koyama-san qui débute à peine ?

\- Un peu, répond Massu. On est humains, c'est normal d'avoir des doutes. Mais on croit tous en Toma et on le soutiendra quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Vous allez bientôt débuter la tournée "Quartetto". Comment pensez-vous que vos fans prendront la participation de Koyama-san qui ne figure pas sur le booklet et dont la voix ne se trouve dans aucune chanson ?

\- Nous espérons qu'elles feront preuve d'indulgence et de compréhension, aussi bien envers lui qu'envers nous, répond Keiichiro.

\- Mais nous avons confiance en nos fans, intervient Kato à son tour. Elles ne nous ont jamais abandonnés, alors nous savons qu'elles nous suivront quoi qu'il se passe.

Ca m'hallucine tellement de l'entendre dire un truc dans mon sens, que j'en tomberais presque par terre si j'étais pas assis. Je sais que c'est de la comédie, mais quand même…

\- Nous allons clôturer cette conférence de presse par une séance photo, déclare alors papi.

Les journalistes se lèvent et on sort tous de derrière la table, avant de se rapprocher les uns des autres en souriant. Le sourire de Kato est tellement crispé, qu'on sent qu'il se retient de dire des trucs, mais y'a que moi qui semble le remarquer.

\- On est foutus ! s'exclame mon ennemi dès qu'on est hors de portée de voix à la fois des journalistes et de papi reparti dans son bureau. On a "laissé" Koyama prendre la couleur de Ryo ! C'est comme si on le laissait le remplacer !

\- J'étais pas au courant de cette histoire de couleur… mais en effet, les fans me le pardonneront jamais.

\- T'es jamais au courant de rien de toute façon alors ça change pas trop. Mais au moins t'en es conscient, c'est déjà ça.

\- Shige…

\- Quoi ?! On va se faire pourrir à cause de lui, vous le réalisez ça ou pas ?!

\- Il y est pour rien. C'est pas lui qui a choisi.

\- Parce que tu crois que ça change quelque chose pour les fans ?! Ouvre les yeux, Massu, elles s'en foutent de la faute de qui c'est ! Elles vont juste voir ça comme une putain de trahison !

\- Tu exagère…

\- Ah ouais ?! Et bah attendez deux-trois jours qu'elles aient le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle et on verra si j'exagère !

11 mars 2016

07h20

Aujourd'hui comme hier, je me suis réveillé avec une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge.

Ca fait deux jours que la conférence de presse a eu lieu et j'attends que le couperet tombe. Parce qu'il va tomber, c'est obligé, sauf que je sais ni quand ni comment.

En soupirant, je me dirige vers le salon et salue Tomo, déjà scotché à son ordi. Qu'est ce qu'il fabrique de si bon matin alros qu'il est off ?

Il lève la tête vers moi et je me rends compte qu'il fait une tête chelou.

\- Ca va pas ?

\- Je suis désolé…

\- De quoi tu parle ? fais-je, interloqué.

Pour toute répnse, il me désigne l'écran de son pc et je me rapproche. Il est connecté en même temps sur Facebook, Twitter, Line et Mixi. Intrigué, je jette un œil à la fenêtre Facebook et, sous une photo des gars et moi, je lis quelques commentaires :

NewsienneA+ : Je suis sous le choc. J'arrive pas à y croire. #WorstJokeEver

NewsLove : Pourquoi ils font ça ? Ils étaient très bien à quatre. Ils ont pas besoin de lui

KoyaShigeFan : C'est forcémment une mauvaise blague, ils vont démentir

Ryo4Ever : Il vole la couleur de Ryo-sama en plus ce mec ! Pour qui il se prend ?!

Neeeeeeews : "Quartetto" ça veut dire "quatre" ! Pourquoi il vient tout gâcher ?! La tournée est fichue à cause de lui !

…

Je soupire et arrête là ma lecture. J'ai pas le courage de regarder les autres fenêtres si ce qui est écrit est du même style.

\- Désolé Keii, c'est pareil partout. Pour un message de soutien, il y en a dix de protestation…

\- Je savais que ça passerait pas tout seul et je m'étais préparé mentalement… mais le lire noir sur blanc, ça fait quelque chose…

\- J'aurais voulu t'épargner ça, mais tu serais tombé dessus dès que tu aurais ouvert Facebook.

\- Je sais… Merci…

\- Keii…

\- Quoi ?

\- Il y en a sur ta page perso aussi…

\- Quoi ?!

Ma page perso est à mon vrai nom, alors comment… Ah oui, ma première interview…

\- Je veux rien savoir. Si tu peux, essaye juste de supprimer de ma page perso tous les commentaires qui ont rien à y faire. Je veux pas que ma vie professionnelle empiète sur ma vie privée.

\- D'accord, je m'en occupe. Mais ça va aller toi ?

Je hoche la tête, soupire de nouveau et vais à la salle de bain pour me préparer. A mon retour au salon, mon coloc m'interpelle.

\- Keii, regarde ça.

Il tourne le pc vers moi et remarque qu'il est sur la page d'un groupe qui s'appelle… he ? "Club de soutien à Koyama Toma" ?

\- Mais que…

\- Ton amie Saori l'a créé hier on dirait. Et il y a déjà une vingtaine de membres.

Cette chère Saori… C'est vraiment un ange. Pourtant cette adorable initiative parvient pas à me donner le sourire.

\- Vingt partisans pour combien de détracteurs ? Au minimum quatre fois plus je suppose.

\- Bah… pas pour le moment, mais… les messages de… enfin du même style que ceux que tu as lu sont postés sans arrêt. Sur Twitter, elles ont même lancé un hashtag… #VirezKoyamaToma…

\- Déjà ? Elles ont été rapides. Je pensais que ça prendrait plus de temps pour qu'elles en arrivent là…

\- Désolé…

\- Le sois pas. C'était courru d'avance qu'elles réagiraient comme ça. Et quelque part, je les comprends. Après tout, je suis juste un Junior.

\- Plus maintenant, Keii.

\- Hum… Mouais… Bon je file ou je serais à la bourre. Mon manager doit déjà m'attendre en bas

\- Fighting !

\- Hum.

Je mets mes chaussures et quitte l'appart le cœur lourd. Je sais pas pourquoi je suis affecté par un truc auquel je m'attendais. Ca m'énerve d'être comme ça.

Je soupire lourdement et quitte l'appart pour rejoindre mon manager dans sa voiture. Allez, j'ai encore un boulot de fou aujourd'hui, je peux pas me permettre de me laisser abattre pour quelques commentaires lgiques sur les réseaux sociaux. Je me secoue donc mentalement et retrouve Matsuyama. Qui fait une drôle de tête.

\- Si vous faites cette tronche à cause des commentaires sur internet, c'est pas la peine, lui dis-je en bouclant ma ceinture. Je les ai lus aussi et je vais bien. Pas de quoi en faire un drame, c'est même logique qu'elles réagissent comme ça, ça prouve leur attachement au groupe. Ca aurait été franchement louche qu'elles m'accueillent toutes à bras ouverts, vous croyez pas ?

\- Hum… Oui je suppose…

\- Et puis tout était pas négatif en plus. J'ai lu un "je suis très curieuse de ce qu'il peut donner ! Je suis trop pressée ! Comptez sur moi pour l'aimer !" et même un qui me défendait "s'il y a un nouveau membre, ca veut dire que le groupe l'a acceptè donc on devrait faire pareil".

J'essaye de m'auto-convaincre en même temps là. Ca se sent ?

\- Oui, certes…

\- Donc hauts les cœurs. Je vais bien.

\- Et bien vous avez le moral, je suis impressionné.

\- Je suis plus fort que vous pensez. Et puis si je me laissais abattre par les premiers commentaires négatifs, franchement, ça ressemblerait à rien.

\- Vous avez raison, Koyama-san, il faut être positifs. Allez, je vous emmène à l'agence.

Il démarre donc et je m'absorbe dans mes pensées dont je sors que quand la voiture s'arrête.

\- Bon courage, me souhaite mon manager.

10h

C'est bizarre, depuis mon arrivée, à chaque fois que je croise quelqu'un dans les couloirs, j'ai l'impression de sentir sur moi son regard désolé et si je croise un groupe, je suis presque sûr qu'ils chuchotent en me regardant. Ils ont du lire les réseaux sociaux eu aussi.

J'ai envie de leur dire de se mêler de leurs oignons et que j'ai pas besoin de leur pitié, mais je m'abstiens. Les mecs de cette agence sont des commères et ça, je peux rien faire contre. Par contre, quand j'approche de la loge, j'entends la voix de Kato à travers la porte.

\- … tirer vers le bas ! Ca a déjà commencé puisque l'agence a reçu des dizaines de mails de protestation !

\- N'en fais pas un drame, réplique Tesshi. On le savait que ce serait mal perçu, c'est pas une découverte.

\- Tout le monde en parle dans les couloirs, fait Massu. Des Juniors aux sempai, j'ai l'impression que l'intégration contestée de ce pauvre Toma est devenu le seul sujet de conversation de l'agence.

\- C'est malheureux, mais on y peut rien, dit à son tour Keiichiro. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est l'aider à avancer pour que les fans finissent par l'accepter.

M.E.R-veilleux… Je suis devenu un sujet de conversation maintenant… Donc j'ai pas rêvé toutes ces messes basses et ces regards en biais…

Allez allez Keii, reprends-toi. Tesshi a raison, on le savait tous que ce serait difficile, toi le premier.

J'inspire et ouvre la porte.

\- Salut les gars ! lancé-je joyeusement.

\- Salut Toma, me dit Tesshi. Dis-moi, est ce que tu…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, le coupé-je. Oui j'ai lu les commentaires sur internet, oui j'ai entendu chuchoter dans les couloirs et oui je vais bien. Maintenant que c'est réglé, on peut se mettre au travail ?

Ceux de mes équipiers (on peut voir ça comme ça je pense) qui sont de mon côté se regardent, l'air de pas trop savoir quoi dire et j'en profite à la fois pour poser mon sac dans mon casier, en tirer mes affaires de répète et me changer.

\- Toma a raison, déclare finalement mon leader de petit ami. On a pas de temps à perdre si on veut être prêts pour le live de demain soir.

Je m'arrête dans le laçage de mes chaussures. Un live ?

\- Déjà ? fais-je, incertain. C'est pas un peu… tôt ?

\- Bah l'album est sorti depuis deux jours, alors les lives vont se multiplier tu sais, me dit Tesshi.

\- Mais ça va aller, t'en fais pas. Tu seras irréprochable, affirme Keiichiro sans tenir compte du ricanement de son pote Kato.

12 mars 2016

20h50

Je porte une tenue de scène similaire à celle des gars, avec des touches de bleu, je suis aussi prêt qu'on peut l'être vu ma situation… et pourtant je suis terrifié. Dans dix minutes, ce sera le grand saut et je le redoute à un point inimaginable malgré les phrases rassurantes de Keiichiro, Tesshi et Massu. Il va se passer quelque chose, c'est sûr et certain, mais quoi ?

La porte de la loge s'ouvre soudain et un technicien passe la porte.

\- Ca va être à vous, nous dit-il. Préparez-vous.

On le suit en file indienne comme des bébés canards derrière leur mère et je sens mon cœur s'emballer. Un filet de sueur froide coule le long de mon dos, j'ai déjà le front plein de sueur alors qu'on a pas commencé et ma main gauche qui tient mon micro est tellement moite qu'il glisse sans arrêt. Je l'essuie sur mon costume pour la cinquième fois en deux minutes et ferme les yeux pour essayer de me calmer.

\- Ca va aller Toma, me dit alors Massu. Tu es prêt, tu vas très bien t'en sortir, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête. J'aimerais avoir sa confiance…

Au signal du staff, on rejoint la scène… et je me sens instantanément mal : les gradins, faits pour accueillir un grand nombre de personnes, sont aux trois-quarts vides et dans le quart de public présent, seules quelques personnes crient à notre entrée, les autres restent totalement silencieuses.

Les fans ont boycotté l'émission… et c'est ma faute… C'est ma faute… Tout est ma faute…


	21. A bout

1er avril 2016

\- Toma…

Je secoue la tête. Parler est au dessus de mes forces.

Depuis le premier live il y a plus de quinze jours où on avait presque pas de public, tout est allé de mal en pis. Et les gars ont beau passer leur temps à me dire que ça va s'arranger, j'en crois pas un mot. Et je sais qu'au fond, eux non plus et qu'en prime ils souffrent de voir le groupe boudé simplement à cause de ma présence à leurs côtés (même Kato ferme sa gueule en ce moment, ce qui est miraculeux), mais j'ai surpris plusieurs fois les regards tristes qu'ils échangeaient. Et même si je savais que ça se passerait comme ça… bah j'ai mal aussi parce que je me donne vraiment à trois cent pourcents et que rien de ce que je fais trouve grâce aux yeux des fans. Entre le onze et maintenant on a fait six lives, tous boycottés par la majorité du public ; on a du passer à travers des manifestations anti-Toma dans lesquelles j'ai reçu plusieurs coups (pas violents mais l'idée y était) ; on m'a jeté des trucs divers à la fin d'une émission à laquelle j'étais invité seul ; un tas conséquent de mon tout premier magazine a été retrouvé dans une poubelle devant l'agence… et bien sûr les commentaires ont continué sur les réseaux sociaux et les mails de protestation ont aussi continué à pleuvoir à l'agence. Bref, elles veulent ma peau… et franchement, elles sont en train de l'avoir. Surtout que la tournée commence dans quelques jours. Je sens que le pire est à venir.

7 avril 2016

07h

La première date de la tournée, c'est ce soir et c'est au Dome. Alors là, le problème est plus tellement la salle vu que j'ai fais le Countdown il y a trois mois, mais plutôt ce qui risque de se passer. Qu'est ce qui arrivera si, en plus de boycotter les lives, les fans décident en masse de plus aller aux concerts non plus ? J'ose même pas imaginer le désespoir de Keiichiro pour qui le groupe représente tout. Et celui des autres aussi. Moi, ce groupe, j'ai appris à l'aimer pour les trois hommes formidables (je compte volontairement pas Kato), mais ce serait très exagéré de dire qu'il représente tout à mes yeux. Si demain je devais ne plus en faire partie, j'en mourrais pas de chagrin même si je serais déçu. Mais pour eux, c'est différent. Ca fait plus de dix ans que News existe et que ses membres sont ensemble quasi h24.

Bref, même en essayant d'être positif… j'y arrive pas. C'est plus fort que moi, je me dis que la situation déjà catastrophique va encore empirer d'une façon ou d'une autre.

13h

Je suis concentré à mort sur la répétition générale, au point que je suis presque surpris quand Keiichiro décrète la pause déjeuner. J'ai même pas faim en fait. Et si je fais mine de penser à ce soir, je crois que je vais même carrément être malade tellement j'angoisse comme un taré après tous les événements anti-Toma de ces derniers jours.

\- Respire, Toma, ça va bien se passer, me dit soudain Tesshi en posant une main sur mon bras.

\- J'aimerais avoir ta confiance…

\- Tu as la nôtre. Sans réserve.

\- Même après tout ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Oui. Parce que tu fais tout ce que tu peux et au-delà pour News, me répond mon petit ami.

\- Les fans finiront par être touchées de tes efforts, c'est sûr.

20h55

On est tous en place sur les plateformes qui nous feront apparaitre aux yeux du public… et mon cœur cogne tellement fort dans ma poitrine qu'il va finir par en sortir.

Je m'oblige à inspirer longuement. Ca va aller Keii, tout va biens se passer. Tout. va bien. se passer.

La musique de "Quartetto" démarre et j'entends une giga clameur dans la salle.

A notre arrivée sur scène, je constate que mes craintes étaient infondées : la gigantesque salle est pleine à craquer et, dans l'obscurité qui l'enveloppe, des forêts de penlights battent la mesure. Du coup, je prends confiance, chante de tout mon cœur les refrains… et c'est à moi.

Alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour chanter la partie que les gars m'ont laissée, je remarque immédiatement qu'une grande partie des penlights s'est éteinte et qu'un silence de mort s'est fait. En dehors du petit nombre de personnes qui chante avec moi, j'ai l'impression qu'on me plante un couteau dans le cœur et qu'on appuie dessus. Cet océan presque totalement noir, c'est presque pire pour moi que si le concert avait été boycotté. Ca veut clairement dire "pour nous c'est comme s'il n'existait pas". Pourtant le spectacle doit continuer et je termine ma partie, constatant avec douleur que tous les penlights se sont rallumés dès que je me suis tu. Je sens la boule de chagrin revenir dans ma gorge, un poids me compresser le cœur… et les larmes me monter aux yeux. Non Keii, ne craque pas, c'est ce qu'elles veulent. Tiens bon. Pense au concert. Juste au concert.

8 avril 2016

00h15

\- Toma…

Je lève une paume pour faire taire Tesshi avant qu'il ajoute quoi que ce soit. J'ai aucune envie de parler de l'humiliation cuisante qu'a représenté ce concert et d'ailleurs, j'en aurais pas le courage. Que j'ai tenu les trois heures sans flancher tient d'ailleurs du miracle tellement je suis intérieurement ravagé. Les penlights éteints et le silence uniquement quand je chantais et dansais ont duré tout le concert sans temps mort. Et aucun de mes amis n'a pris ma défense, même pendant le MC, alors qu'ils ont fait que ça, parler aux fans. J'étais seul. On était cinq sur scène, mais j'étais seul avec la haine du public.

Toujours sans un mot, je repousse Keiichiro qui essaye de me prendre dans ses bras et esquive Massu qui tentait un truc aussi. Quant au regard de Kato… je sais pas si je préfère pas y lire son hostilité habituelle, que la pitié qui y est inscrite en ce moment.

Je vais donc dans les douches et là, sous l'eau chaude, je laisse enfin mes larmes couler. Que ma simple présence déclenche une telle hostilité alors que je fais plus que me défoncer pour surtout pas pénaliser le groupe, me dépasse complètement et me fait beaucoup de mal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les gars me rejoignent et je sors rapidement pour me sécher et me rhabiller, avant qu'ils tentent de se justifier. Parce que c'est ce qu'ils vont essayer de faire. Et j'ai pas envie de les écouter. Aucun d'eux.

Je récupère mes affaires et appelle un taxi en ignorant Keiichiro qui m'appelle.

\- Toma !

J'ouvre la porte de la loge sans répondre et l'entends courir dans ma direction.

\- Toma, attends ! fait-il encore en m'attrapant le bras.

\- Laisse-moi, je rentre, dis-je d'une voix sourde en me dégageant, sans le regarder.

\- Toma, je suis…

\- Tais-toi. Vraiment, finis pas ta phrase. J'ai besoin de la pitié de personne. Et ça va juste m'énerver.

\- Mais c'est pas de…

Je tends la paume dans sa direction pour l'empêcher de parler et sors pour de bon sans l'écouter. De toute façon, il peut pas me suivre, il est pieds nus et en serviette.

Ils ont eu beau dire et répéter sur tous les tons qu'ils me soutiendraient, ils se sont juste écrasés devant les fans. Encore une fois, même mon propre petit ami m'a pas défendu. J'ai mal… Vraiment… Vraiment mal…

8h

Je me suis levé. Parce que j'avais pas le choix. Et que je suis pas un lâcheur. Mais toute joie m'a quitté. Honnêtement… j'ai pas envie d'y retourner. Parce qu'après la débâcle d'hier soir, j'ai bien compris que ce serait la même chose littéralement à chaque concert. Et j'en ai mal d'avance. En plus, revoir les gars…

Je pousse un soupir à fendre un arbre et mets mes chaussures la mort dans l'âme pour descendre prendre le taxi qui m'emmènera sur le lieu de mon exécution. De mon exécution quotidienne.

08h45

J'ouvre la porte de la loge et trace juste jusqu'au fond de la pièce sans regarder autour de moi. Je veux pas leur parler, je risquerais de dire des trucs que je regretterais ensuite. Et surtout… je suis pas remis. Est-ce qu'on se remet d'une telle vague de haine injustifiée ?

\- Toma… Il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, fait la voix de Keiichiro.

\- Bon, on s'y met ? fais-je sans tenir compte de sa phrase.

\- Toma, regarde-moi.

\- Si on s'y mets pas, on sera pas nickel carrés pour ce soir, ajouté-je en mettant mes baskets de répète.

\- Toma !

Je soupire et lève la tête.

\- Keii… je vais être TRES clair : j'ai AUCUNE envie d'en parler. Maintenant on peut bosser ?

\- Peut-être que toi tu ne veux pas parler, mais tu vas nous écouter, parce qu'on a des choses à te dire. Assieds-toi.

\- J'ai pas envie.

\- Toma… j'ai dis… assieds-toi.

Je soupire.

\- Bon… alors déjà, on a été aussi surpris que toi par la violence de leur réaction. On avait aucune possibilité de savoir qu'elles allaient faire ça. Ensuite… Non, tu me laisse parler s'il te plait. Ensuite, je sais ce que tu pense à propos d'hier. On a tous compris ce que tu ressentais avec ce qui s'est passé et on sait ce que tu aurais voulu. Mais un MC n'est pas le lieu pour un sermon aux fans. Ca aurait été le meilleur moyen pour qu'elles fuient le concert avant la fin. C'est ce que je voulais te dire hier soir mais tu m'en a pas laissé le temps.

Il s'accroupit devant moi et pose les bras croisés sur mes genoux.

\- Toma… on sait que c'est dur mais s'il te plait, endure-le pour le moment. Les choses vont s'arranger, c'est juste le début.

\- Justement, c'est que le début.

\- He ?

\- C'est que le début, donc ça peut empirer. Et ça VA empirer, je le sais. Et si vous faites pas front commun avec moi, elles m'accepteront jamais. Maintenant, on peut se remettre au travail ? Qu'en plus du reste elles trouvent pas que mon niveau laisse à désirer.

Je sais, je suis sombre, défaitiste, pas aimable, pas sociable et tout le bataclan… mais j'ai peut-être des raisons après hier soir.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte. Dans mon dos, je les entends murmurer. Ils ont pitié. Tout le monde a pitié de moi et je déteste ça. Je serre les poings.

9 juin 2016

06h30

Cette fois c'est trop. Le concert d'hier à Sapporo a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Ok, dans les petites villes la haine à mon encontre était moins marquée, il y avait un peu plus de fans qui me soutenaient… mais globalement, après deux mois de haine intensive… la coupe est pleine. Je peux plus supporter ça, ça fait trop mal. Et il y a pas cent façons d'en finir avec cette souffrance…

J'ouvre mon armoire, sors une de mes valises de sous le lit et y jette pêle-mêle tout ce qui peut y entrer. Cette fois c'est terminé, je rentre à Paris par le premier vol disponible.

Je laisse un mot à Tomo super court : "Je rentre en France. Merci pour tout" avant de sortir. Guillaume, attends-moi.

08h30

J'ai bien fais de partir aussi tôt. Au moins j'ai pas été embêté pendant le trajet. Je m'étais déguisé avec lunettes de soleil et masque, mais bon vu la haine que je suscite, je me méfie.

Maintenant faut que je retrouve le comptoir de Qatar Airways pour acheter mon billet de retour. J'espère que ça va pas me coûter un bras, parce que… j'aurais pas les moyens. J'ai touché que dalle ou presque depuis que je suis un Johnny's et c'est pas les quelques pauvres jours où j'ai bossé au resto qui m'ont rendu riche. J'espère que Koyama-san m'en voudra pas trop de partir comme un voleur sans lui dire adieu ni la remercier de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi.

09h10

Putain… d'aéroport… de merde ! Si je tenais le con qui l'a fait si grand… Ca fait quarante minutes que je tourne et je viens seulement de repérer le comptoir de Qatar. Et d'apprendre que le premier vol, je l'ai loupé et que le plus proche, qui m'a coûté un œil, je dois encore attendre presque deux heures pour le chopper. Deux heures, merde ! Vu que Tomo est une balance, il a déjà du prévenir Keiichiro de ma fuite et mon leader a déjà du se mettre en route. Conclusion, il sera probablement là avant que je puisse embarquer. Et faut que je me planque, parce que si je le revois, je risque de pas tenir ma résolution et de rester. Et si je reste, je continuerais à souffrir.

10h25

Je suis dans la salle d'attente de mon vol depuis un quart d'heure et je regarde mon portable genre toutes les deux minutes, en sursautant comme un taré à chaque bruit que j'entends derrière moi. Et en me retournant systématiquement, craignant d'entendre la voix de mon petit ami. Mais je suis juste parano en fait parce qu'il y a personne à part des passagers lambda.

Je soupire. Il me manquera infiniment quand…

La voix d'une hôtesse de l'aéroport, résonnant dans tous les recoins, me coupe dans mes pensées.

"Ceci est un message pour Onigiri-san. Je répète, ceci est un message pour Onigiri-san : Onigiri, si tu prends cet avion, je te jure que je viendrais te rechercher à Paris et que je te ramènerais par la peau du cou."

J'entends les gens autour de moi chuchoter avec animation, se demandant qui est le Onigiri en question. Moi j'ai pigé que c'était moi, parce que Keiichiro sait que j'adore les onigiri. Merde il m'a retrouvé plus rapidement que je pensais. Non, pas de panique Keii, c'est que du bluff. Il a pas le temps de s'offrir le luxe de faire l'aller-retour à Paris avec le planning de News. En attendant, son annonce risque d'attirer l'attention sur moi, le seul de la "pièce" à porter des lunettes et un masque. Faut que j'embarque en vitesse sinon je suis foutu.

Heureusement le sort semble être avec moi pour une fois, parce que les hôtesses commencent à vérifier les cartes pour faire passer les gens. Plus que quelques mètres et je suis sauvé. Sauvé… Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je tenterais par tous les moyens de fuir mon propre petit ami…

Je suis arrivé devant l'hôtesse et lui tends ma carte d'embarquement en soupirant intérieurement de soulagement, quand un grand cri se fait entendre derrière moi, faisant se retourner tout le monde.

\- NON !

Cette voix, je la reconnaitrais entre mille. Keiichiro.

Mon petit ami (méconnaissable sous une affreuse perruque et d'énormes lunettes en cul de bouteille) me rejoint en quelques enjambées et, d'autorité, attrape mon poignet pour m'entrainer loin de ce que lui doit considérer comme la zone de danger, alors que je la voyais plutôt comme celle de mon salut.

\- Heureusement que ton colocataire m'a prévenu et que je suis arrivé à temps . Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de t'enfuir comme ça ?! m'engueule-t-il à mi voix. Pourquoi tu es parti comme un voleur ?! Pourquoi tu voulais repartir en France ?!

\- Je ne "voulais" pas, je vais rentrer. N'essaye pas de me retenir, fais-je du même ton sans le regarder.

\- Ne compte pas là-dessus. Tant que je serais vivant, je t'empêcherais de fuir comme ça. Ca suffit les bêtises maintenant, on rentre. Viens.

\- Keii, je…

\- Non je ne veux rien entendre. Tu viens, c'est tout, dit-il encore en m'entrainant à sa suite.

\- Ma valise…

\- Pour le moment, je m'en fiche complètement. Tout ce qui compte c'est que je te ramène. Maintenant, tu arrête de discuter et tu me suis, point.

Ouuuuuuh il est super sexy quand il fait son autoritaire… Rrrrrr…

Nan nan, ressaisis-toi, te laisse pas déconcentrer. Rappelle-toi pourquoi tu as fui.

\- Non Keii, je peux pas. Je peux plus supporter ça. Toute cette haine gratuite, c'est trop pour moi. Faut que ça s'arrête. Je suis un mec sans histoire moi à la base.

\- Ca va s'arrêter, il faut juste être patient.

\- Mais patient combien de temps ? Ca fait des semaines que ça dure sans répit. J'ai…

Mon portable sonne dans ma poche et soupire en voyant s'afficher le nom de mon correspondant, mais je décroche quand même.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Tomo ?

« Keii ! Dieu merci, il est arrivé à temps pour l'empêcher de prendre l'avion ! »

\- Tu voulais quoi ? le coupé-je, pas tellement enclin à discuter.

« Heu oui… Il y a un problème… Tes… Tes détracteurs… ils ont trouvé notre adresse et écrit "Koyama Toma", démission sur le mur devant l'immeuble… Et je… j'ai pris des coups parce que j'ai refusé de dire où tu étais… »

\- Quoi ?! Mais tu vas bien ?!

« Ca va mais… Keii, jusqu'à quand ça va durer ? »

\- Si je le savais… Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Fais attention à toi.

Je raccroche et, à mon air, Keiichiro comprend qu'il s'est passé un truc.

\- Ca va beaucoup trop loin cette fois, lui dis-je avant de lui rapporter ce que mon coloc vient de me raconter. Là, ça dépasse la simple haine envers moi, elles se mettent à brutaliser mes amis, c'est super grave. Jusqu'à quand on va rester les bras croisés ?! Il faut qu'il se passe quoi pour qu'on réagisse ?! Qu'elles envoient quelqu'un à l'hosto ?!

\- Calmes-toi, on va y réfléchir. J'ai demandé à Massu, Tesshi et Shige de nous rejoindre au resto de ma mère pour discuter de tout ça.

Je hoche la tête et le suis sans plus discuter.

Je suis désolé que Tomo ait eu à subir des dommages collatéraux. Je me sens mal vis-à-vis de lui, même s'il paraissait pas m'en vouloir.

On sort donc de l'aéroport et on monte dans un des taxis stationnés à proximités, direction, le Ryuutaro.

A notre arrivée, les autres sont déjà là… et je me fais incendier direct.

\- Toma ! T'es sérieux là ?! T'allais vraiment partir comme un voleur ?! me tombe dessus Tesshi.

\- Il allait embarquer quand je l'ai arrêt, précise mon petit ami.

\- Y'a des paires de baffes qui se perdent, ne, ajoute Massu.

\- Je croyais qu'on était amis… reprend Tesshi.

\- Bien sûr qu'on l'est, c'est pas la question…

\- Bien sûr que si puisque tu partais sans nous prévenir, espèce de… de… méchant !

Son "insulte", trop mignonne, me fait rire.

\- Rigole pas ! C'est pas marrant ! Je suis en train de t'engueuler là !

\- Je sais mais… ta bouille de chaton en colère cadre pas avec le contenu de tes paroles, rigolé-je de nouveau.

\- Mouuuuuu ! Keii-chan, Toma se moque de moi !

\- Allez allez, on se calme. On a à discuter sérieusement maintenant qu'on est tous réunis.

\- Mou… J'étais sérieux…

\- Bon, les gars, il s'est passé des trucs graves qu'on ignorait, reprend mon petit ami. Apparemment, les anti-Toma ont découvert où il vit et ont écrit un message devant son immeuble. Et elles ont aussi frappé son colocataire qui refusait de dire où se trouvait Toma.

\- Quoi ?! Mais il est pas blessé, ne ?!

\- Pas à ce qu'il m'a dit, réponds-je. Mais il n'empêche qu'elles vont trop loin.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?

\- Oui on peut pas laisser cette situation se poursuivre, sinon la prochaine fois, elles pourraient carrément s'en prendre physiquement à lui. On doit agir avant qu'il soit trop tard.

\- Tu as raison, Massu. Qu'est ce que tu propose, Keii-chan ?

\- De leur mettre métaphoriquement le couteau sous la gorge : on ne fera plus aucun concert, live ou émission, tant qu'elles ne cesseront pas tout type de persécussion envers Toma. Mais pour que ça marche, il faut absolument qu'on soit solidaires. Massu, Tesshi, vous êtes avec moi ?

\- Comme si la question se posait ! répond Massu.

\- Si elles font du mal à l'un de nous, elles nous font du mal à tous, ajoute Tesshi en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

\- Shige ?

Mais bien sûr, Kato reste silencieux. Pas étonnant, il me hait au moins autant que toutes ces filles, alors pourquoi il aiderait à sauver ma peau ?

\- Je vais être franc, je suis fortement tenté de passer mon tour sur ce coup-là. Parce qu'un mec qui a pas assez de couilles pour affronter quelques fans qui lui en veulent…

\- "Quelques" ?! bondis-je alors. T'as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu…

\- STOP ! intervient immédiatement Keiichiro avant que les choses s'enveniment encore entre nous deux. Bon, Shige, viens-en au fait s'il te plait.

\- Hum ouais. Donc je passerais bien mon tour en le laissant se démerder, mais comme j'ai aucune envie que tu m'en veuille (il regarde son meilleur ami) et que vous (il regarde le Tegomass) me fassiez la gueule pendant des jours, voir plus… ok, je marche avec vous.

Un grand sourire éclaire alors le magnifique visage de mon petit ami.

\- Génial. Dans ce cas on ira au siège demain après-midi.

10 juin 2016

Je me sens un peu plus léger ce matin en allant à l'agence. Comme si la prise de décision collective des membres du groupe pour me soutenir avait retiré de mes épaules tout le moids accumulé par la haine de mes détracteurs.

Du coup, je suis même sorti de la maison plus tôt, ce qui fait que j'arrive sur le trottoir face à l'agence en même temps que les gars arrivent devant la porte. Du coup, tout content, j'interpelle mon petit ami.

\- Keii !

Il tourne la tête, me sourit… et je me sens brutalement poussé sur la chaussée. La seule chose que j'entends c'est "débarrasse le plancher !" et j'ai juste le temps d'entendre Keiichiro hurler "TOMAAAAAA !", avant de ressentir l'impact et de sombrer.


	22. Amnesia

XX XXX 2016

\- Mais il va s'en sortir ?

\- Tout est entre ses mains. S'il ne veut pas revenir…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Parlez-lui, parfois ça aide les patients.

\- Lui parler ?! Mais on ne fait que ça depuis une semaine !

\- Merci sensei. Calmes-toi, Keii-chan, Toma a besoin que tu sois là et pas énervé.

J'entends des voix, je sais qu'elles disent des trucs, mais j'identifie rien du tout. Tout ce que je sais c'est que mes douleurs à la tête, au bras gauche et à la jambe droite ont disparu. Je voudrais ouvrir les yeux, mais mes paupières sont comme soudées.

\- Toma… Je t'en prie, reviens… M'abandonne pas… J'ai besoin de toi, me laisse pas…

Encore cette voix. Des brumes où je suis enfoncé, je comprends pas ce qu'elle dit, mais elle a l'air si triste…

\- Keii-chan, il va falloir… Oh ! Ses doigts ! Ils ont bougé !

\- Tu es sûr, Tesshi ?!

\- Certain ! Pas beaucoup, mais c'est encourageant. Continue à lui parler, je suis sûr que ça l'aide !

\- Toma, mon amour… Je sais que tu n'aime pas les petits noms, mais je meurs tellement d'envie de t'appeler comme ça… Je t'en prie, reviens… Reviens-moi…

C'est mouillé sur ma peau. Le propriétaire de la voix… pleure ? Pour moi ? Et "Toma" c'est moi ? Je sais plus, tout est confus. Je suis perdu.

Dans un effort surhumain, j'ouvre les paupières… et les referme aussitôt en grognant, les yeux agressés par de la lumière.

\- Toma ! Tu es réveillé ! Kami-sama soit loué !

Le propriétaire de la voix triste.

\- Attends, je baisse les stores, ça ira mieux pour tes yeux.

La deuxième voix.

Presque aussitôt, je sens la luminosité changer à travers mes paupières, jusqu'à atteindre une intensité supportable et je fais un second essai.

Mon regard flou accroche une silhouette indistincte penchée sur moi. C'est qui ?

\- Toma ? Comment tu te sens ?

\- Comateux…

\- Pas étonnant, tu es resté inconscient une semaine. Keii-chan était désespéré.

\- Keii-chan ? Qui est Keii-chan ?

\- He ? Mais c'est moi.

\- Et… c'est moi "Toma" ?

\- Mais évidemment, qu'est ce que tu… Tesshi, va appeler quelqu'un, vite !

Mes yeux font enfin l'autofocus et mon regard désormais clair se pose sur le plus beau visage que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie.

\- Wow… soufflé-je.

Un médecin entre dans la chambre à la suite du petit blondinet et s'adresse à "Keii-chan".

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste le choc. Sa mémoire devrait revenir assez vite maintenant qu'il est sorti du coma. Vous pouvez l'aider à se souvenir en lui parlant.

Le doc sort de la chambre et je reste seul avec "Keii-chan" et "Tesshi".

\- Mon visage ne t'évoque rien, Toma ? me demande le premier.

Je fouille ma mémoire, mais elle reste désespérément vide.

\- Non. Et j'en suis désolé parce qu'un visage aussi magnifique, ça devrait pas pouvoir s'oublier.

Il vire au cramoisi.

\- Au moins tu n'as pas perdu ton franc-parler. Bon, on va reprendre du début. Je m'appelle Koyama Keiichiro. Et toi aussi.

\- He ? Mais tu as dit…

\- On t'appelle tous Toma parce que c'est ton deuxième prénom et que tout le monde nous différencie comme ça, mais on est homonymes en fait. C'est un peu comme ça qu'on s'est connu d'ailleurs.

Il se met ensuite à me raconter une histoire abracadabrante à base de serveur dans un resto de ramen, de sa mère, de maladie, de groupe d'idoles dont il est le leader, de tomber amoureux et sortir ensemble, d'embauche forcée dans une agence d'idole, d'intégration forcée dans son groupe et de fans qui me détestent.

\- C'est à cause d'elles que tu es dans cet hôpital d'ailleurs, intervient le blondinet. Mais t'en fais pas, l'agence a reçu des mails de fans de KAT-TUN qui attendaient devant l'agence et ont vu toute la scène. Elles pourront les identifier. On ne laissera pas passer ton agression sans rien faire. Ce qui arrive à l'un de nous, arrive à nous tous.

\- Donc je… ce groupe célèbre… j'en fais partie c'est ça ?

\- Depuis quelques semaines oui.

\- On est combien dedans ?

\- Cinq en te comptant.

Quelqu'un frappe alors à la porte et un mec avec une bouille toute ronde et choupi entre, suivi d'un autre qui tire la tronche.

\- Oh Toma t'es réveillé ! s'exclame le choupi dans un grand sourire. C'est génial !

\- Il est amnésique, Massu, le prévient immédiatement "Keii-chan" avec des trémolos dans la voix. Il ne se souvient d'aucun de nous, même pas de lui-même.

La détresse, dans sa voix, est telle qu'elle me fait mal, du coup je suis reconnaissant à "Tesshi" quand il pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Ils ont tous l'air si proches… Je me demande si c'est la même chose avec moi…

\- He ?!

\- Merde… Ecoute, Koyama… on s'aime pas tous les deux… mais je suis désolé de ce qui t'arrive, me dit celui qui fait la gueule. Les fans sont devenues folles.

\- Ca c'est clair ! Même à l'époque où les hyphen rendaient Kame responsable du départ de Jin, aucune à attenté à sa vie et pourtant elles le détestaient !

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds. KAT-TUN ? Hyphen ? Kame ? Jin ? Là, il me parle chinois.

\- Doucement, Massu, tu l'as perdu là, intervient "Tesshi". S'il se rappelle pas de nous, comment tu veux qu'il se souvienne des problèmes des KAT-TUN ? Les KAT-TUN sont des collègues assez proches qui ont eu des soucis aussi, ajoute-t-il à mon attention.

\- Ah…

\- Bon bah pn va peut-être se re-présenter, du coup, fait "Massu" sans se laisser démonter. Donc moi c'est Masuda Takahisa, mais vous m'appellez tous Massu.

\- Tegoshi Yuya, mais tu l'as sûrement déjà compris, vous m'appellez tous Tesshi.

\- Kato Shigeaki, se présente enfin celui qui fait la gueule avec une réticence visible. Les gars m'appellent Shige, mais toi, Koyama, tu m'appelle juste par mon nom.

\- Pourquoi on s'aime pas ?

\- Parce que… Parce que… bafouille-t-il soudain. C'est comme ça, c'est physique.

\- Je vois.

Je pose pas plus de questions, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est pas la vraie raison. Je me demande bien pourquoi il est là du coup, s'il me supporte pas. Il est zarb ce type.

\- Combien de temps je vais rester ici ? demandé-je finalement.

\- Tu as le bras gauche cassé et tu es gaucher et une luxation de la rotule droite,donc tu en as pour un mois de platre. Sans compter les ecchymoses que tu as un peu partout et ton amnésie.

\- Un mois… C'est long…

\- On viendra te voir tous les jours, me rassure mon, apparemment, petit ami (même si j'ai du mal à croire qu'un canon pareil sorte avec moi).

Je hoche la tête et me décide finalement à demander :

\- Pourquoi on s'appelle News ?

\- North-east-west-south. On représente chacun un point cardinal, me renseigne "Massu".

\- Bah du coup, je représente rien moi.

\- Bien longtemps avant que tu arrive, on était six. Et il y en avait effectivement deux qui ne représentaient rien à ce niveau-là.

\- Il y en a un qui est parti dans un autre groupe nan ?

\- Oui, c'est… Attend une minute… tu te souviens de ça ?

\- Bah… on dirait.

\- C'est encourageant, pas vrai Keii-chan ?

\- C'est vrai. Reste à espérer que le reste reviendra vite, sourit mon "petit ami".

\- Bon, Toma, l'heure des visites est passée, donc on va y aller, on reviendra demain, d'accord ?

\- Encore une question avant : c'est quoi toutes ces fleurs ?

Je viens seulement de remarquer que ma chambre d'hôpital ressemble à l'annexe d'un fleuriste. C'est chelou.

\- Tu n'as pas que des détracteurs, me répond "Keii-chan" en souriant. Elles viennent de nos collègues, des fans de News qui te soutiennent… et de tes propres fans.

\- J'ai des fans moi ?! demandé-je, stupéfait.

\- Pourquoi tu n'en aurais pas ? Tu as du talent, tu es beau, gentil et intelligent… ce sont des raisons largement suffisantes.

Je me sens rougir sous les compliments, même si je pense qu'il en rajoute.

\- Allez viens Keii-chan, faut qu'on parte, sinon les infirmières vont nous jeter dehors, répète alors "Tesshi".

\- Oui j'arrive. Je reviens demain, Toma, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Il se penche vers moi, m'embrasse avec toute la tendresse et l'amour du monde mais quand nos regards se croisent, j'y lis toute la douleur qu'il ressent vis-à-vis de ma situation.

La porte coulissante se referme derrière eux et la dernière chose que j'entends, c'est la voix de mon petit ami, qui dit aux autres "C'est notre faute s'il est dans cet état… Si on avait réagi avant, quand les choses ont commencé à dégénérer, il n'en serait pas là…".

24 juillet 2016

\- Doucement, Toma. Une marche après l'autre, sinon tu vas tomber.

Aujourd'hui, après cinq semaines d'immobilisation, je sors enfin de l'hôpital. Mes platres ont été retirés, j'ai juste une attèle à la jambe que je vais garder encore quelques jours, du coup, j'ai des béquilles pour m'appuyer.

Keii-chan s'est mis devant moi dans les escaliers du perron de l'hôpital, les bras tendus devant lui. On dirait un père dont le fils apprend à marcher et qui flippe qu'il tombe et se blesse. Il est trop mignon.

C'est au moment où je commence à descendre avec mes béquilles, que je me rends compte qu'une marrée de gens avec des appareils photo attendent devant et je me prends des flashs en pleine tronche.

\- Koyama-san, comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Allez-vous porter plainte contre la fan qui vous a poussé ?

\- Quand pensez-vous être à même de reprendre votre place dans le groupe ?

Mon regard passe de l'un à l'autre, papillotant sous les flashs qui agressent mes yeux et je sais pas quoi répondre parce que… je me souviens toujours de pas grand-chose. Parfois, quand je dors, j'ai des images qui me viennent, mais rien de précis ou du moins, rien qui puisse m'aider à me souvenir. Et je vois bien que ça crucifie chaque jour un peu plus Keii-chan qui se sent affreusement coupable.

\- Mais vous allez lui foutre la paix oui ?!

Tout le monde tourne la tête vers la personne qui vient de dire ça. Une petite nana, fringuée comme une poupée, accompagnée d'une douzaine d'autres. Et la petite nana a l'air vénère.

\- Il sort de l'hôpital, vous croyez pas qu'il a autre chose à faire que répondre à vos questions à la con ?!

Avec les autres nanas, elle fend la foule de curieux et s'approche de moi.

\- Coucou Keii-chan, me dit-elle en souriant. Je sais que tu te souviens pas de moi pour le moment, alors je me re-présente, je suis Azuki Saori. On est amis depuis ton arrivée au Japon, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle par ton vrai prénom et je suis aussi la présidente de ton fan-club.

\- Mon fan-club ? relevé-je, ébahi.

Du bras, elle désigne toutes celles qui l'accompagnent.

\- Il n'y en a qu'une partie, j'ai du sélectionner celles qui viendraient aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais pas qu'un trop grand nombre te perturbe. On est toutes avec toi, d'accord ? Et la nana qui t'as poussé… on s'en charge.

\- Mais comment ?

\- T'en fais pas pour ça. La seule chose dont tu dois t'inquiéter, c'est de guérir.

Mon petit ami pose un regard reconnaissant sur elle, puis m'aide à gagner sa voiture, sous les flashs des appareils photo qui n'ont pas perdu une miette de toute la scène.

Une fois assis dans la voiture aux vitres teintées, je jette un œil dehors. La masse de journalistes est toujours là et mon… fan-club leur fait barrage. C'est surréaliste.

\- Je n'avais pas pensé que les journalistes guetteraient ta sortie… J'aurais du le prévoir, j'ai été insouciant…

\- C'est pas grave. J'ai…

Je m'interromps parce que je viens d'avoir un flash : une salle de concert immense pleine à craquer, les gars autour de moi mais un silence de mort à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche pour chanter. Des sensations affluent : colère, douleur, incompréhension… Je ferme les yeux.

\- Toma ? Ca va pas ?

\- Toute cette haine… ça fait mal…

\- Cette… Toma, tu te souviens ?!

\- Juste ça. Voir des fans, ça m'a rappellé ça. Et… une voix. Une voix qui me disait "débarrase le plancher !"… Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal, Keii ?

\- Rien du tout… Tu n'es… Tu n'es coupable de rien…

Sa voix tremble. Je suppose qu'il est blessé que les premiers trucs dont je me souvienne, ce soit ça.J'aurais aussi préféfé me souvenir de trucs sympas, heureux… J'espère que ça va me revenir vite, c'est vraiment pénible d'avoir une passoire en guise de mémoire.

24 juillet 2016

03h07

Je me réveille en sursaut. J'ai eu des flashs. Encore. Je sais toujours pas à quelle période de ma vie ils correspondent exactement mais ils sont de plus en plus longs et rapprochés. Je me suis vu avec un occidental du nom de Guillaume dans un resto, puis à Disneyland, dans un temple et dans un aéroport. Cet occidental… je sais qui c'est ! Guillaume, mon meilleur ami venu au Japon avec moi et reparti en France depuis longtemps !

Je me rallonge et ferme les yeux. D'autres images m'apparaissent : moi me cassant la figure et Keii-chan me rattrapant, lui veillant sur moi, un baiser devant des tas de témoins, un vieux proposant de m'engager comme mannequin… La vitesse des flashs augmente, me flanquant le tournis.

Soudain, dans ma tête, la brume se dissipe et les images qui m'apparaissaient sans aucun sens reprennent leur place. Il faut que je sorte. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Je dois… Je dois voir ces endroits pour être sûr.

Je m'éjecte de mon lit en faisant gaffe à mon genou et vais tambouriner à la porte de Tomo. Qui vient m'ouvrir, complètement dans le pâté.

\- Keii ? T'as vu l'heure ? Qu'est ce que t'as ? T'as mal quelque part ?

\- Je crois que je commence à me rappeller les choses. Mais il faut que tu m'accompagne là où j'ai des souvenirs.

\- Maintenant ?! Mais Keii il est trois heures du mat' !

\- S'il te plait. Je sens que c'est important. J'en suis sûr.

Il y a un blanc. Est ce qu'il va refuser ? J'ai pourtant demandé gentiment et tout…

\- Heu… Bon ok. Laisse-moi dix minutes, le temps que je me réveille assez pour prendre le volant et que je m'habille.

\- J'en fais autant.

Sur ces mots, je repars en clopinant vers ma chambre et enfile les premières fringues qui me tombent sous la main. Je suis presque surexcité tellement je suis certain que tout va me revenir.

04h27

Takeshita dori, le Senso-Ji, le Tokyo Dome et j'en passe. On s'est rendus à tous les endroits où j'ai eu des flashs et le puzzle se reconstitue peu à peu. J'aurais bien continué parce que s'arrêter en si bonne voie est aussi frustrant qu'une page de pub en plein milieu d'un film palpitant, mais j'ai pitié de mon accompagnateur qui bâille à qui mieux mieux depuis une bonne demie heure. On va avoir un accident de voiture si ça continue et j'ai déjà donné en la matière. Il est temps d'arrêter les frais pour ce soir/cette nuit.

\- On peut rentrer, Tomo, lui dis-je.

\- Hallelujah… Désolé Keii, c'est pas contre toi, ne. Je suis évidemment heureux que ta mémoire revienne et t'aider me fait plaisir… mais je suis vraiment claqué.

\- T'en fais pas, je comprends. C'est déjà sympa de m'avoir emmené. Tout le monde l'aurait pas fait.

\- T'inquiète.

Il nous reconduit donc prudemment jusqu'à l'immeuble et me laisse dans l'entrée de l'appart pour retourner s'effondrer dans le lit que je lui ai fait quitter bien trop tôt. Moi… je sais que j'arriverais pas à fermer l'œil.

28 juillet 2016

Ce matin, sur les conseils de Tomo, Keii-chan est venu me chercher pour m'emmener à l'agence. Apparemment, même si je peux pas encore reprendre la danse, il pense que ça peut favoriser le retour de mes souvenirs. Je sais pas s'il a raison ou pas, mais mon petit ami est tout fou depuis que je lui ai parlé de mes flashs et de l'expédition nocturne avec mon coloc, du coup il a passé tout le trajet à piapiater. Et moi plus la route défile, plus je suis tendu. J'ai pas peur mais je sais pas à quoi m'attendre et ça me stresse. Je sursaute quand sa main se pose soudain sur la mienne.

\- Détends-toi, mon cœur. Tu n'as que des amis dans cette agence. Tout va bien se passer.

\- Oui, d'accord.

Il arrête la voiture dans un parking souterrain, en sort avec moi, puis me regarde et soupire.

\- Il est vraiment temps que ta mémoire revienne…

\- C'est vrai. Mais pourquoi tu dis ça maintenant ?

\- Parce que tu m'as répété plusieurs fois que tu n'aimais pas les petits noms et que je viens de t'appeler "mon cœur" volontairement dans l'espoir que ça déclanche quelque chose dans ta mémoire… en vain. Tu es devenu tellement docile depuis ta sortie de coma, que j'ai l'impression de ne plus sortir avec la même personne. C'est perturbant.

\- J'ai un si sale caractère que ça pour que tu parle de docilité ?

\- Non mais tu…

\- Ah si si, il a un caractère de merde, mais que par moment en fait.

Je me retourne en reconnaissant la voix derrière nous. Tesshi qui est mort de rire.

\- Salut Toma, coucou Keii-chan. Bah alors faut pas lui mentir ni minimiser le truc. Oui Toma, tu as un caractère de merde et en plus quand t'aime pas un truc, tu le dis cash. Tu es un peu… brut de décoffrage quoi.

\- Ah bah dit comme ça, ça donne envie…

\- Mais ça fait partie de ton côté half, on y peut rien et c'est ce qui fait ta particularité aussi. Bon on y va ? On a du boulot pour le live de ce soir.

\- Tu as raison, Tesshi. Tu viens Toma ?

Je leur emboite donc le pas… et tous les mecs qu'on croise depuis le hall du bâtiment jusqu'à la loge, m'adressent un mot sympa. Je les remets pas du tout, mais c'est cool. Du coup ma tension s'en va et c'est en souriant que je m'apprête à entrer dans la pièce. Du moins jusqu'à ce que mon nom soit prononcé dans le couloir.

\- Toi, Koyama là !

Je me retourne et regarde arriver vers moi un mec plutôt canon, qui a une légère bosse sur le nez… et semble au trente-sixième dessous.

\- Heu oui ?

\- Déjà qu'on est plus que trois, en plus tu nous vole nos fans ! Même nos hyphen n'en ont plus que pour toi ! Toma-kun ceci, Toma-kun cela… Le départ de Taguchi, c'était pas suffisant ?! me dit-il d'une voix désespérée.

Je sais plus ni qui il est, ni de quoi il parle… mais il a l'air tellement malheureux… Et on dirait que c'est ma faute même si je comprends pas ce que j'ai fais.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas, j'ai…

Et soudain il perd son air triste et me regarde avec sérieux.

\- Je déconnais, mec, c'était une blague, te prend pas la tête. Je suis content que nos fans aient réagi contre cette folle. Mais du coup, c'est vrai qu'elles n'ont plus que ton nom à la bouche. Nos hyphen sont en train de virer chankapaanas à cause de toi. Je te le repproche pas, ne, mais ça fait bizarre.

J'ai pas pigé un broc de ce qu'il vient de raconter.

\- Kame, tu lui parle chinois là, intervient alors Massu, revenu près de moi sans que je l'entende. Toma est amnésique depuis sa sortie de coma Et même si sa mémoire revient petit à petit, je ne crois même pas qu'il se souvienne encore de toi ni de KAT-TUN.

\- Merde… Désolé, vieux. J'espère que ça ira vite mieux.

\- Moi aussi…

\- Toma, Kamenashi Kazuya ou Kame comme on l'appelle, est le leader de KAT-TUN, le groupe dont on t'a parlé.

\- Ah ceux qui ont eu des problèmes similaires aux nôtres.

\- Voilà.

\- Vous avez un live ce soir non ? demande alors "Kame". Comment vous allez faire sans Toma ?

\- Il sera assis, mais sur scène avec nous. On a aucune intention de le laisser à l'écart.

\- C'est cool. Maru, Tat-chan et moi on vous soutient.

\- Et vous, comment ça va depuis… ?

Depuis quoi ?

\- Il faut bien que ça aille, pas le choix. On s'accroche.

Depuis quoi ?!

\- Ouais je vois. On est passés par là aussi, je vous comprends.

\- Mais vous au moins, vous êtes encore quatre…

Ah je crois que j'ai pigé. Un de leurs membres a du foutre le camp. Sûrement le fameux Taguchi dont "Kame" me parlait tout à l'heure.

\- Bon, Kame c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais on a du boulot.

\- Ok, à plus.

20h50

On entre en scène dans dix minutes et je suis over méga stressé. Alors que j'aurais rien à faire à part rester assis et regarder le public comme une potiche. Mais comme à la répète de cet aprèm je me suis spontanément mis à chanter en même temps qu'eux (mon cerveau est un gruyère, mais étrangement, les paroles des chansons sont encore là), on m'a équipé d'un micro et d'une oreillette moi aussi et Keii-chan m'a répété de surtout pas hésiter à chanter si j'en ai envie. J'ai acquiescé, mais ça me terrifie. Je comprends pas comment je faisais avant.

21h

Les gars entrent en scène sous les cris du public et je les suis comme je peux avec ma béquille. Et alors que je m'asseois sur le tabouret prévu pour moi, je me rends compte que des fans ont déroulé une banderole sur laquelle elles ont écrit "Toma-san, désolées pour tout. Fighting !".

Désolées pour tout ? Ca veut dire qu'avant elles me détestaient mais que c'est plus le cas ?

Mais la voix de Keii-chan me tire de mes réflexions.

\- Merci à toutes d'être venues nombreuses et de n'avoir abandonné ni Toma ni nous. Comme vous le savez certainement, depuis son "accident", Toma est amnésique et il ne se souvient pas de grand-chose même s'il a de flashs, alors si ça vous fait autant de mal qu'à nous, soutenez-le pour qu'il se souvienne.

Ce petit discours, à l'intention des fans mais pour moi, me touche profondément. Tout comme les cris d'encouragement qui se mettent à fuser d'un peu partout. De trop partout, ça me donne le tournis. Je ferme les yeux mais le tournis s'accentue. Je me sens mal. Je…

Je rouvre les yeux dans la loge. Je sais pas du tout comment j'y suis arrivé par contre. Je me rappelle du discours de Keiichiro au début du live, d'une banderole d'excuses, de cris de fans…

\- Ah tu reviens à toi. Tu as décidé de systématiquement nous flanquer la frousse ou quoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- J'en sais rien. J'ai eu la tête qui tourne, je me suis vautré…

\- Et tu t'es cogné la tête, complète Keiichiro. Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

\- Je crois pas. J'ai la tête dure.

\- On devrait quand même t'emmener à l'hôpital par sécurité.

\- Pas la peine, je vais bien.

\- Oui mais on ne sait jamais tu…

\- T'es vraiment têtu, ne Keii. Je t'ai dis que ça allait. Arrête de t'inquiéter tout le temps ou tu vas avoir des cheveux blancs avant tes trente-cinq ans.

Ma tirade a l'air de les surprendre.

\- Toma, tu…

\- Je quoi ?

\- Tu discute ce que je te dis sans l'accepter tout de suite…

\- Bah… oui comme d'hab quoi.

\- Kami-sama, tu es revenu ! s'exclame-t-il en se jetant à mon cou, au bord des larmes.

Le mouvement est tellement brusque qu'il me refait basculer en arrière.

\- Wow doucement, fais-je en souriant, tout en refermant les bras sur lui pour le serrer contre moi. On dirait que tu m'as pas vu depuis des semaines.

\- C'est le cas… Le Toma de ces dernières semaines n'était pas le vrai Toma…

\- Le vrai Toma, tu veux dire celui qui écoute rien, râle souvent, se dispute sans arrêt avec Kato…

\- Oui, oui et oui. Parce que c'est de ce Toma-là que je suis tombé amoureux.

Sa phrase me fait rire.

\- T'es maso, dis-je d'un ton tendre en lui caressant doucement la joue.

\- Tant pis.

\- Si tu me laissais me rele… commencé-je avant de m'interrompre brusquement. Le live ! Vous l'avez fait ou… ou… ?

\- On l'a fait malgré notre inquiétude et on a dit aux fans que tu avais juste fais une crise d'hypoglycémie, mais que tout allait bien, me répond Tesshi.

\- Alors… tu te souviens de tout ? me demande Massu.

Je hoche la tête.

\- On dirait que me casser la figure sur scène a eu un effet positif. Par contre j'aurais pu me refaire mal à la jambe. Heureusement que c'est pas le cas.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu réfléchisse sérieusement à ma proposition ? Je veux pouvoir veiller sur toi, Toma.

Veiller sur moi ? Carrément ? Je sais bien que je suis le plus jeune, mais je suis quand même pas un gosse.

\- Quelle proposition ?! relève alors immédiatement cette commère de Tesshi, avide de potins.

\- Il y a quelques temps, je lui avais demandé de vivre avec moi.

\- Et t'as dis non ?! Toma, comment t'as pu dire non à Keii-chan ?! C'est pas gentil !

Et allez, je passe pour le méchant de l'histoire…

\- Il ne se sentait pas prêt, ça ne faisait pas assez longtemps qu'on était ensemble. Et je l'ai très bien compris.

\- Mais c'est différent maintenant, ne ? Ne ? Ne ? Ne ? Neeeeee ?!

Je fusille Tesshi du regard. J'ai horreur qu'on me mette la pression. Et aussi qu'on me force la main et c'est exactement ce que Keiichiro est en train de faire en me reparlant de ça devant les "pires" témoins qui soient, à savoir le Tegomass. Même si, le connaissant, je sais qu'il ne pensait pas à mal. Keiichiro ne pense jamais à mal, il est bien trop gentil pour ça. Du coup, je peux jamais lui en vouloir de quoi que ce soit. Parce que Keiichiro. Je sais, je suis une guimauve quand il s'agit de lui.

\- On peut en reparler plus tard ? Seul à seul, précisé-je en espérant que mon ton est pas trop coupant.

\- Oui bien sûr, désolé, s'excuse-t-il.

\- Keii, j'ai pas dis ça pour que tu t'excuse…

\- Je sais. Bon bah tout le monde à la douche et on rentre.

J'ouvre la bouche pour ajouter un truc mais renonce. Mais avant que Tesshi s'esquive pour se laver, je sens son regard peser sur moi. Qu'est ce que je vais répondre ? Est-ce que je suis prêt pour vivre avec lui maintenant que du temps a passé ?

Je laisse mon regard dériver vers les douches. Si je répondais non, ce serait hypocrite vu que je vis déjà avec quelqu'un si on y réfléchit bien, même si ce quelqu'un est Tomo.

Et puis… la possibilité de dormir tout le temps avec Keiichiro, de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser et de lui faire l'amour quand j'en ai envie, de manger avec lui le soir, de discuter sans fin… est infiniment tentante. Et je sais qu'il ne demande que ça, toutes ces petites choses qui font un couple soudé.

Ma décision prise, j'ouvre la porte qui mène aux douches, prêt à m'exclamer "Keii, c'est oui !"… mais la phrase meurt dans ma bouche en voyant celle de Kato sur celle de mon petit ami qu'il force visiblement.

\- Putain, Kato, je vais te tuer ! m'exclamé-je en français sans me soucier d'être compris ou non, en fondant sur mon rival comme un aigle sur sa proie.

Je prends sur moi d'une façon inimaginable pour pas lui coller mon poing dans la figure et me borne à le décoller de lui sans aucune douceur, l'envoyer valser sur le carrelage mouillé du sol. Je suis trempé aussi maintenant dans mon costume de scène, mais je m'en fous.

\- Dégage, Kato… Vraiment barre-toi sinon je vais vraiment te buter… fais-je entre mes dents en japonais cette fois pour m'assurer que le message passe bien.

Il jette un regard à Keiichiro et s'enfuit. Je regarde immédiatement mon petit ami qui a l'air choqué.

\- Keii, ça va ?

\- J'ai… Il a… Et j'ai…

Je le prends dans mes bras.

\- Shhhhhht… Calmes-toi. Ca va aller, il recommencera pas. Il t'as rien fais d'autre ?

Il secoue la tête.

\- Mais bordel où sont Massu et Tesshi ?! Ils…

Je m'interromps car un gémissement tout à fait éloquent s'élève de la "deuxième douche". Nan mais pincez-moi je rêve, ils baisent alors que Keiichiro se fait agresser ?! Ils sont sérieux ?!

\- On va rentrer, Keii, d'accord ? Je te ramène chez toi, fais-je d'une voix tendue.

\- Mais tu… le permis…

\- J'ai mon permis depuis huit ans, Keii, détends-toi… répliqué-je de même. T'es pas en état de conduire là.

\- Mais ta jambe…

\- Je ferais attention.

Je parlerais plus tard aux deux obsédés. Ils m'ont jamais entendu crier ni vraiment vu en colère, mais là, ils vont prendre cher. C'est de la non assistance à personne en danger ce qu'ils font. Qui sait jusqu'où serait allé Kato si j'étais pas entré. Il a vraiment du se dire que si j'emménageais avec Keiichiro, c'était foutu pour lui et que donc c'était sa dernière chance. Le plan le plus pourrave et foireux qui existe. Comme si une personne qui a été forcée pouvait développer des sentiments amoureux pour son agresseur… A moins de souffrir d'un sévère syndrome de Stockolm, bien sûr.

Bouillant intérieurement, j'aide mon petit ami à quitter les douches, puis à retirer sa chemise de costume parce que ses doigts tremblent tellement qu'il s'en sort pas. Je lui passe ensuite une serviette et le laisser se sécher et se rhabiller, pendant que j'abandonne moi aussi mon costume de scène réduit à l'état de serpillère par la douche forcée.

Une fois tous les deux présentables, on file à sa voiture et je m'assois au volant. Ca fait super longtemps et la conduite à gauche, je suis pas habitué (ni au volant à droite d'ailleurs) mais j'ai pas l'état d'esprit de m'apesantir là-dessus. Je suis hors de moi, totalement fou furieux à la fois contre ce connard de Kato et contre le Tegomass. Du coup je démarre en trombe en pulvérisant certainement toutes les limitations de vitesse en vigueur partout dans le monde.

\- Parle-moi, Keii. Empêche-moi de faire demi tour…

\- Tu… Tu n'as pas attaché ta ceinture, c'est dangereux… Et tu devrais ralentir…

Sa remarque me fait vaguement rire.

\- Vraiment, Toma, ralentis, on va… TOMA ATTENTION TU ES DU MAUVAIS COTE DE LA ROUTE ! LA VOITURE EN FACE !


	23. Le vrai visage de papi Johnny

Son cri me fait prendre conscience de ce que je fais et je donne un brusque coup de volant qui fait faire une ambardée à la voiture et provoque des coups de klaxon furieux alors que je reprends le bon sens.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui n'es pas en état de conduire. Range-toi sur le côté, tu vas nous tuer tous les deux. Je vais prendre le volant.

Je protesterais bien, mais après ce qui vient de se passer, ce serait con. Je me range donc sur un arrêt de bus et on échange les places.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de foncer comme ça sans réfléchir ? me demande mon petit ami une fois qu'il a redémarré. Tu t'es cru sur un circuit de formule un ? Tu…

\- C'est bon, Keii, stop. J'ai pigé, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

\- Le fait que Shige ait… qu'il ait fait ce qu'il a fait… ne justifie pas que tu te mettes dans cet état. Il ne m'a pas… enfin il ne s'est rien passé de très grave en définitive.

\- Pas très grave ?! T'avais pourtant pas l'air consentant, ne…

\- Je ne l'étais pas, il m'a pris par surprise. Mais ce n'était qu'un baiser et il devait avoir ses raisons de…

\- Arrête de lui chercher des excuses ! Meilleur ami ou pas, ce qu'il a fait est injustifiable ! Il s'est juste dit que c'était sa dernière chance parce qu'il est raide dingue de toi !

\- Shige ?

\- Non, la reine des neiges, ironisé-je, avant de répondre : Evidemment Shige, qui d'autre !

\- Mais non, Toma, tu te trompe complètement, il…

\- Ouvre les yeux Keii : il est fou de toi et certainement depuis des années ! C'est pour ça qu'il me hait !

\- Il ne te hait pas, voyons, il…

\- Arrête de toujours tout minimiser ! Il me hait depuis que tu as commencé à lui parler de moi et encore plus depuis le soir d'Halloween ! Il est jaloux comme un pou de notre relation, parce que c'est celle qu'il a jamais eu le cran de tenter avec toi !

Mes arguments semblent enfin avoir porté, parce qu'il essaye plus de le défendre. Et j'ose pas lui demander ce qu'il aurait répondu à Kato s'il s'était déclaré avant mon arrivée au Japon… parce que je sens que la réponse me plairait pas du tout.

Du coup, on arrive chez lui à vitesse raisonnable et il me demande de rester pour la nuit.

\- J'ai besoin que tu sois là, avec moi…

\- T'a pas besoin de te justifier, Keii. C'est d'accord. Tout est d'accord.

\- Tout ?

\- Tout.

Il y a un blanc prouvant qu'il cherche à comprendre ce que je veux dire par là… puis il écarquille les yeux.

\- Tu veux dire que tu… accepte ma proposition ?

Je hoche la tête.

\- C'est ce que j'étais venu te dire quand j'ai ouvert la porte des douches.

Un magnifique sourire éclaire alors son non moins superbe visage et il me saute au cou pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux heures, avant de se mettre à monologuer sur notre future vie à deux avec un tel enthousiasme que je me surprend à sourire plusieurs fois.

7 août 2016

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'as que ces deux valises Toma ? me demande Keiichiro pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes.

\- Oui oui. J'ai pas franchement eu le temps d'amasser des tas de trucs tu sais, le tranquillisé-je. Et elles sont déjà assez lourdes comme ça. S'il y avait plus d'affaires dedans, on pourrait même plus les soulever.

\- Je vais m'ennuyer tout seul… me dit alors Tomo.

\- Bah va falloir que tu te trouve un autre coloc.

\- Il mettra jamais autant d'animation que toi…

\- Ah bah ça c'est sûr qu'avec moi t'étais servi niveau animation, rigolé-je. Allez, fais pas cette tête, on va se revoir. On est potes, non ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

\- Et puis t'as mon numéro, tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux, ok ?

\- Ouais ok.

\- Allez ciao mon pote, fais-je en lui tendant la main.

\- Prend soin de toi, me recommande-t-il en la serrant.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça. Si moi j'oubliais, y'en a un qui s'en rappellerais très bien, réponds-je en adressant un regard complice à mon petit ami.

Du coup on quitte l'appart en tirant chacun une valise.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as mis là-dedans ? Du plomb ? me demande Keiichiro une fois que mes deux mastodontes sont hissés dans le coffre.

\- Non, rigolé-je, juste toutes les affaires que j'ai emmené de Paris Et en parlant de Paris, il va falloir que je te présente mes parents.

Il s'apprêtait à mettre le contact, mais suspend son geste et me fixe avec des yeux ronds.

\- Qu… Quoi ?! Mais… Mais quand ?! bégaye-t-il, effaré.

\- Je sais pas, un jour prochain. Flippe pas, Keii, ils sont cools. Et mon père a dit qu'il voudrait rencontrer mon petit ami, même si c'est que par Skype.

\- Je… Je vois. Et ça leur pose pas de problème que tu… sorte avec un homme ?

\- Aucun. Ils savent que je suis gay depuis mes quatorze ans parce que je m'en suis jamais caché et tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est que je sois heureux, alors…

\- Et… tu l'es ?

\- Je le suis. Et puis tu sais, en France, on est généralement bien plus ouvert qu'ici à propos de l'homosexualité

\- Je vois, répète-t-il en démarrant enfin.

\- Vraiment, te prend pas la tête avec ça, Keii, d'accord ? Sois juste toi-même et ce sera parfait. Ils vont t'adorer comme moi.

Il acquièce, mais je le connais par cœur, mon Keiichiro et je sais que cette histoire de rencontre avec mes parents va tourner en boucle dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait lieu. Donc je ferais bien de l'organiser assez vite, sinon il va virer fou.

Du coup, une idée me traverse l'esprit.

\- Keii, si je les appellais maintenant ? Je sais que tu vas y penser sans arrêt, alors autant que ce soit fait tu crois pas ?

\- Heu… Je sais pas…

\- Allez, je sors mon pc et je les appelle !

Là je fais comme Saori, celui-qui-comprend-que-ce-qui-l'arrange-quoi-qu'on-dise, mais c'est ça ou mon petit ami va stresser comme un taré pendant des jours.

Je me grouille donc de sortir mon ordi et de le connecter à internet, puis lance Skype et attire Keiichiro près de moi pendant que la connexion se fait. Sa main tremble dans la mienne. C'est complètement ouf : ce mec peut chanter sans souci devant le Tokyo Dome plein à craquer… mais voir juste deux personnes à travers une webcam le terrifie.

Cette fois c'est le visage de ma mère qui apparait en premier. Je parie qu'elle jouait sur Facebook et que c'est pour ça qu'elle a déccroché si vite. Elle adore ça.

« Keii, mon chéri ! » s'exclame-t-elle joyeusement en français.

\- Salut maman, réponds-je dans la même langue.

« Comment vas-tu ? Je suis désolée pour ma réaction l'autre fois, mais j'étais à cran. »

\- T'en fais pas pour ça. Ca va mieux ? Ton poste va pas sauter finalement ?

« Non ce n'était qu'une rumeur heureusement. Qui est le jeune homme qui t'accompagne ? »

\- Mon petit ami. Tu peux appeler papa ? Je voudrais vous le présenter officiellement.

« Bien sûr mon chéri. Attend je vais le chercher. »

Elle s'éloigne et Keiichiro en profite pour demander :

\- C'est… ta mère ?

\- Hé oui.

\- Je ne l'imaginais pas du tout comme ça… Elle est très belle. Je sais de qui tu tiens maintenant.

\- Espèce de flatteur, rigolé-je. Je lui ressemble pas du tout, je suis le portrait de mon père. Au moment où je dis ça, mes parents reviennent ensemble, main dans la main. Comme d'habitude, mon père s'assoit et attire ma mère sur ses genoux.

\- Salut papa, fais-je en japonais pour leur faire comprendre qu'il faut continuer dans cette langue.

« Bonjour mon grand », me dit-il en souriant derrière ses lunettes.

\- Papa, maman, je vous présente mon petit ami, Koyama Keiichiro.

Ils marquent aucune surprise à l'entente de son nom, ce qui me fait réaliser que j'avais déjà du leur dire qu'on était homonymes.

« Oh alors c'est lui. Bonjour mon garçon. Heureux de te connaitre », lui dit mon père. « Je suis Koyama Keisuke, le père de Toma. Je ne peux pas te serrer la main, mais le cœur y est. »

Pitié… Si mes parents aussi se mettent à m'appeler Toma, c'est la fin des haricots… Enfin j'avoue que le fait qu'on soit homonymes aide pas franchement pour la conversation.

« Je suis Koyama Coralie, la mère de Thomas », lui dit ma mère. « Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, Keiichiro. Tu es encore plus joli garçon que je pensais. »

Le compliment fait rougir mon petit ami comme une tomate. Il fallait s'en douter. Qui me plait, plait forcémment à ma mère aussi. On a les mêmes goûts en matière de mecs.

\- Je… suis ravi de vous rencontrer, finit par dire Keiichiro. C'est un honneur.

« Allons allons, pas tant de cérémonie avec nous, mon garçon. Nous sommes des gens simples. Sens-toi à l'aise. »

\- Heu… oui…

« Est-ce que Thomas s'occupe bien de toi ? Il ne t'embête pas trop ? »

\- Maman…

« Taits-toi Thomas, c'est à Keiichiro que je m'adresse », me dit-elle avant de reporter son attention sur mon ainé avec un regard tout maternel.

Ce qui me fait rigoler intérieurement parce qu'elle se comporte avec lui comme Koyama-san s'est comportée avec moi. Ca doit être un gène commun aux mères quel que soit le pays.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, il est merveilleux. Vraiment parfait.

« Parfait ? Mon Thomas ? », relève-t-elle avant de s'esclaffer : « L'amour est vraiment aveugle. Mon fils est tout sauf parfait. Il a un sale caractère, il… »

\- Maman !

« Quoi ? Je ne dis que la vérité. Je ne voudrais pas que Keiichiro tombe de haut à ton sujet. »

\- Merci maman. Vraiment trop aimable… grogné-je.

Ca s'appelle se tapper l'affiche ou je m'y connais pas. Et se tapper l'affiche à cause de sa mère… ça craint. Surtout quand elle a totalement raison et que même Keiichiro le sait.

Notre "dispute" a au moins le mérite de décrisper mon petit ami, qui se met à rire de bon cœur.

\- Au fait j'ai emménagé chez lui aujourd'hui, dis-je pour détourner la conversation de mon caractère.

« Vraiment ? », s'étonne mon père. « Et bien tant mieux pour vous. Comment se passe ta carrière, mon fils ? »

Je décide de passer "l'accident" et mon amnésie sous silence pour pas les inquiéter et répond.

\- Mieux. Les fans de News ont fini par m'accepter. Et j'aime vraiment ce que je fais maintenant.

« Attends une minute… News c'est ce groupe qui… »

Elle s'interrompt et quitte soudain les genoux de mon père, pour réaparaitre quelques instants plus tard avec… un album du groupe. "White" on dirait. Quand est ce qu'elle a acheté ça ?! Et où ?!

« Tu es CE Koyama Keiichiro ?! », s'exclame-t-elle, aussi enthousiaste qu'une fan.

\- Heu oui, répond mon petit ami, décontenancé, avant de m'adresser un regard perplexe.

« Je suis tombé sur une de vos chansons par hasard sur Youtube et j'ai adoré ! Du coup, j'ai acheté tous vos albums ! »

\- Heu… merci beaucoup pour votre soutien, dit Keiichiro, poussé par l'habitude.

Je me retiens de me frapper le front du plat de la main. Maman… t'es pas croyable…

« Je n'avais pas compris que c'était ce groupe que tu avais intégré, mon chéri, c'est merveilleux ! Mais alors il doit y avoir des tas de produits dérivés avec ta photo dessus ! Tu pourras m'en envoyer ? »

\- Non maman.

« Oh ! Pourquoi ?! »

\- Parce que ça…

Mais j'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, parce que mon compagnon me bâillonne d'une main et répond :

\- Je vous enverrais tout ce que vous voudrez, Koyama-san.

« Oh merci Keiichiro », sourit-elle. « Tu es un bon garçon toi, pas comme mon ingrat de fils. »

\- Tu devrais pas l'encourager, Keii, ânnoné-je derrière sa paume.

\- Sois gentil avec ta mère, me rétorque-t-il.

Nan mais là s'ils sont deux contre moi, je vais pas m'en sortir.

\- Papa, un peu de soutien peut-être ?

Mais mon père lève les mains devant lui comme pour dire "compte pas sur moi pour ça" et se justifie d'un :

« Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai renoncé à raisonner ta mère quand elle a une idée en tête, c'est un coup à devenir fou. Tu sais à quel point elle est têtue. »

… Ok c'est un complot. Ma mère va devenir une telle groupie qu'en comparaison, Koyama-san avec ses quelques cd et dessins dans le resto, va faire petite joueuse.

« Keiichiro, n'hésite pas à nous appeler même sans Thomas, d'accord ? » lui dit-elle encore.

Mon compagnon hoche la tête, mais je sais qu'il le fera jamais si je suis pas là, il aura trop peur de déranger (et accessoirement de pas savoir quelle heure il est en France à ce moment-là).

\- Bon, on va vous laisser, il faut que je m'installe. Je vous rappelle très vite.

« D'accord mon grand. A bientôt », dit mon père. « Au revoir Keiichiro. »

\- Au revoir, Koyama-san.

« Keiichiro, tu… »

J'ai pas le temps de savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire, parce que mon père coupe la communication.

\- Et bien ta mère, c'est quelque chose ! s'exclame mon petit ami en se tournant vers moi. Un vrai feu follet ! Ton père doit être épuisé en permanence.

\- Ah ça… Et encore t'as eu qu'un apperçu… Mais j'avoue qu'elle m'a surpris. Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle ait retenu le nom du groupe, ni qu'elle soit allée acheter les cd. Elle est super étourdie d'habitude, alors vous avez sacrément du lui taper dans l'œil.

\- Et elle parle très bien japonais, je suis soulagé.

\- Ca fait longtemps qu'ils sont mariés il faut dire et on parlait les deux langues à la maison.

\- Et ton père… Wow. Il aurait pu être Johnny's.

\- Conclusion, mes parents t'ont plu, fais-je en riant.

\- Oui ils sont gentils.

\- Tu vois que ça vallait pas le coup de te stresser. Maintenant je vais appeler Guillaume.

\- Ton meilleur ami qui ne parle pas japonais ?

\- C'est ça. Mais t'en fais pas, je ferais la traduction. S'il est là du moins. Il arrive qu'il sorte le dimanche s'il est du soir le lendemain.

Bon j'ai pas réussi à joindre Guillaume donc je suppose qu'il est allé manger à l'extérieur avant d'aller à la Scalla. C'est là qu'on allait tout le temps. Avant.

Je pousse un soupir de nostalgie. C'était il y a seulement quelques mois, mais tellement de choses sont arrivées depuis, que j'ai l'impression que cette époque, cette période où on était tous les deux de simples employés de supermarché trimant pour le salaire minimum, date de plusieurs années. Et maintenant, voilà où j'en suis.

\- Toma, ça ne va pas ?

\- Si si. Ca n'en a pas l'air. Ton ami te manque, ne ?

\- C'est vrai.

\- Et tes parents, ta vie en France aussi.

\- Oui. C'est normal d'avoir le mal du pays tu sais. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis pas heureux de ce que j'ai ici. Rappelle-toi ce que j'avais répondu à la fan qui m'avait demandé quel pays je choisirais entre le Japon et la France : "Je ne pense pas pouvoir choisir parce que les deux font…"

\- "… partie de moi. Pour moi les deux sont indissociables. Je suis à la fois le Japon et la France."

\- Exactement. Et maintenant que tu as vu mes parents, tu dois d'autant mieux comprendre à quel point cette affirmation est vraie.

Il hoche la tête et je lui caresse la joue.

\- Bon allez, au boulot, faut que je m'installe maintenant ! m'exclamé-je pour chasser la mélancolie qui m'a un peu envahi.

\- Je vais t'aider, me dit-il en empoignant une de mes valises pour la trainer vers ce qui est désormais notre chambre.

12 août 2016

09h45

Ca fait déjà dix bonnes minutes que Kato nous parle des émissions radio et télé qu'il doit faire cet aprèm avec Keiichiro (parti en réunion dès son arriver à l'agence ce matin) et ça commence franchement à me taper sur le système. Il jubile de me couper l'herbe sous le pied. C'est tellement évident que, tout en m'agaçant très fortement, ce mec me fait un peu pitié. Il le mérite pourtant pas, mais bon…

J'avoue que là, je suis pas loin de mettre mon casque pour plus l'entendre, désolé pour Tesshi et Massu.

C'est au moment où je me dirige vers mon sac que mon leader de petit ami passe la porte. Et il a l'air embêté. Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

\- Bon… Shige, j'ai une nouvelle qui ne va pas te faire plaisir… Johnny-san veut que ce soit Toma qui fasse les émissions de cet après-midi.

\- QUOI ?! Et en quel honneur ?!

\- Il dit qu'il faut profiter de la nouvelle popularité de Toma pour le mettre plus en lumière…

\- Depuis que les fans l'ont accepté, y'en a plus que pour lui, ça commence à me gaver !

\- Personne n'y est pour rien, ça ne sert à rien de crier, intervient Tesshi.

Moi, ça me plait qu'à moitié et pas à cause de Kato, ça je m'en contrefous. Je trouve juste que le vieux insiste souvent pour que je fasse des trucs. C'est louche, mais bon, c'est pas comme si je pouvais refuser.

19 août 2016

Le problème c'est que le cirque s'est reproduit tous les jours jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ce qui fait que Kato bout de plus en plus sans parvenir à le cacher et que je sens venir le coup de pute grand comme un terrain de foot. Sauf que même en restant sur mes gardes, j'ai aucun moyen de savoir où, quand ni comment il va me frapper dans le dos. Et ça me stresse parce que maintenant quand il me fixe, il a le regard d'un tueur psycopathe. Ce qui est "légèrement" flippant.

Ce que je me demande, c'est s'il aura le cran de tenter quelque chose contre moi. Parce que jusqu'à présent, en dehors d'ouvrir sa grande gueule, on peut pas dire qu'il ait essayé quoi que ce soit.

18h45

Je sors du studio où je viens de faire un shoot tout seul. C'était pas arrivé depuis un petit moment et malgré mon aversion du début, ça m'a presque fait plaisir. Comme quoi, y'a vraiment que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis.

Je sors mon portable pour appeler Keiichiro (depuis l' "accident", il est un peu parano à mon sujet), quand je remarque un visage connu, planté devant le bâtiment, à découvert. Yamashita Tomohisa en personne. Soupçonnant une demande pressante de mon surprotecteur petit ami, je me dirige vers lui en souriant.

\- Salut, fais-je en arrivant devant lui. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? C'est Keii qui…

\- Bonjour Keiichiro, répond alors une voix qui n'a rien à voir avec le timbre chaud et grave de l'idole.

\- Nao ! m'exclamé-je, stupéfait de son audace. Qu'est ce que tu fous là, espèce de connard ?!

\- Et bien et bien, qu'est ce que j'entends ? Tant de grossièretés dans cette bouche qui sait si bien baiser… Tu as pris la confiance depuis que tu es idole on dirait.

\- T'as du culot d'oser te repointer devant moi !

\- Je voulais voir de mes yeux ce qu'était devenu mon timide petit client d'il y a quelques mois. Tu te rappelle de cette soirée ? Tu étais déjà canon, mais là, tu es carrément devenu super sex, tu le sais ça ?

\- Ton opinion, j'en ai rien à carrer. Maintenant casse-toi avant que je te colle le pain que je t'avais promis.

\- Allons allons, ne sois donc pas si pressé de te débarrasser de moi. A moins que tu veuille que je raconte partout que peu de temps avant d'intégrer sa prestigieuse agence, le célèbre "Koyama Toma" est allé dans un club d'hôtes et qu'il a ignomigneusement abusé de l'un de ses pauvres innocents employés –moi- après l'avoir fait boire jusqu'à l'inconscience.

Je manque m'étrangler avec ma salive.

\- Qu… Quoi ?!

\- Hé oui. Que veux-tu, la chair est faible. Tu dois le savoir mieux que personne, toi qui saute ton propre leader. Et tu vois, mon cher Keiichiro, tes compétences en matière de baise me manquent. Je n'avais jamais autant pris mon pied que ce soir-là. Donc tu vas recommencer ou ta carrière est finie.

\- Et puis quoi encore ?! grondé-je en serrant les poings. T'as vraiment cru que ton petit chantage de merde allait marcher ?! T'es vraiment un fils de pute !

\- Oh mais il va marcher. A moins que tu veuille qu'il arrive des choses pas très agréables à ton petit copain et ses amis. J'ai des connaissances très bien placées, qui seraient prêtes à faire tout ce que je leur demanderais pour pouvoir me baiser Donc je serais toi, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant de me dire non.

A l'idée qu'il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi à mes amis, ma fureur ne connait plus de limites. Je l'empoigne par le col et lui décolle le pain de sa vie, qui l'expédie au tapis.

\- Je t'interdis de les toucher, espèce de pourriture !

C'est au moment où je me redresse, que je me rends compte qu'il y a des photographes pas loin de nous. Photographes qui ont encore le doigt sur le déclencheur de leur appareil. Merde…

Un ricanement se fait alors entendre.

\- Il avait raison, dit alors Nao en se redressant, tout en essuyant le sang qui coule de sa lèvre éclatée. Quand tu es fou furieux, tu fais n'importe quoi et en plus tu regarde même plus autour de toi. Tu es dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, mon cher Keiichiro. Mais tu frappe fort. Heureusement qu'il m'a grassement payé pour ça.

Là mon cerveau beugue totalement.

\- "Il" ? Qui ça "il" ? Et… tout ça c'était une comédie ?

\- Absolument. Je pensais pas que ce serait si facile parce que je m'étais dis que le monde impitoyable du showbusiness t'avait probablement rendu moins crédule… mais non tu l'es toujours autant. Ce serait presque mignon si là, ça te foutait pas dans une merde noire.

\- Quelle merde ?

\- Réfléchis un peu et tu comprendras. A moins que tu pige tout seul quand ton coup de poing fera les gros titres des journaux à scandales.

Je me sens blémir. Mon coup de poing… à un mec qui est le sosie de Yamapi mais que personne connait à part moi… Oh merde… Merde, merde, merde…

\- Je vois que tu commence à comprendre. Ce mec est un génie.

\- Quel mec ?

\- Allez je file, j'ai du boulot ce soir, il y a des gens qui ne peuvent pas se passer de moi, vois-tu. Ciao Keiichiro

Et sans me répondre, il se casse en me laissant perplexe. Je pourrais lui courir après pour lui faire avouer par la force qui était son commanditaire… mais je crois que j'en ai assez fais pour aujourd'hui niveau force.

20h45

J'arrive à l'appartement en mode déprime. Je sais très bien ce qui va se passer, y'en a dans l'agence qui ont eu des emmerdes pires pour moins que des gros titres de journaux.

\- Alors Toma, ce sh… commence Keiichiro, avant de voir ma tête. Ca va pas ? Tu es malade ?

Je secoue la tête.

\- J'ai fais une connerie, Keii…

\- He ?

Je lui r aconte alors ma rencontre catastrophique avec Nao. Il pâlit quand je parle des photographes et devient carrément exsangue quand je lui retrace la fin de la conversation.

\- Il a pas pu… Il a pas pu faire ça… C'est impossible… murmure-t-il.

Je le fixe sans comprendre.

\- Qui ça "il" ? Tu as compris de qui il parlait ?

\- Il n'y avait pas dix personnes qui savaient que tu allais au studio aujourd'hui… Seulement nous quatre et Matsuyama-san. Ton manager ne t'aurait jamais trahi, pas plus que Tesshi, Massu et moi…

\- Tu veux quand même pas dire…

\- Je crains que si. Bien sûr je n'ai pas de preuve et ça me fait mal de l'accuser, mais…

Je sais bien que Kato avait un regard de tueur ces derniers temps, mais de là à ce qu'il monte un tel complot… Il est vraiment tordu ce mec. Et vu qu'il m'a soutenu pendant presque toute la période où les fans me haissaient, personne croira jamais qu'il ait pu faire ça.

21 août 2016

Je la sens pas cette journée, je la sens pas du tout. Et même s'il m'a pas fait part de ses doutes, je sais que Keiichiro la sent pas du tout lui non plus. On se demande tous les deux comment faire face à Kato si c'est vraiment lui qui a monté ce plan.

Mais on a pas le temps d'entrer dans la loge, que Matsuyama, qui m'attendait visiblement, fonce sur moi.

\- Koyama-san… je pense que vous savez ce qui m'ammène.

\- Kitagawa-san veut me voir immédiatement je suppose…

\- Et il est furieux. Venez… J'espère que vous vous en tirerez sans trop de dommages…

Je soupire et adresse un regard à mon petit ami qui a l'air sur le point de pleurer.

\- Ca ira, Keii. Je vais juste lui expliquer que ce n'était pas Yamapi. Tout ira bien.

\- Tu n'y crois pas toi-même…

A quoi bon le nier, c'est écrit sur mon visage.

\- Je te tiens au courant.

\- Venez vite maintenant, me presse Matsuyama. Inutile d'agraver votre cas par une attente inutilement longue.

Je hoche la tête et lui emboite le pas. Je sais que c'était Nao et que je suis donc techniquement pas coupable d'avoir frappé son précieux protégé, mais… il croira jamais que son employé a un sosie parfait.

Je monte donc jusqu'au bureau avec Matsuyama, qui me laisse seul devant la porte. J'inspire donc, frappe et m'entend sèchement prier d'entrer. Bon, Keii, tu parle en premier. Surtout tu le laisse pas en placer une avant d'avoir dit tout ce que tu pouvais pour te défendre.

J'ouvre donc la porte et entre dans l'arène.

\- Bonjour. Alors avant que vous disiez quoi que ce soit, sachez que je n'ai PAS frappé Yamapi, parce que ce n'était pas lui. L'homme des photos est l'hôte numéro un d'un club de Kabukicho dont le nom de scène est Nao et que j'ai connu avant d'intégrer l'agence, quand j'étais encore un simple touriste et sans savoir qu'il était le parfait sosie de Yamapi. Mais ce Nao m'a joué une comédie immonde en menaçant les autres News et c'est pourquoi je l'ai frappé. Je suis coupable de rien hormis d'avoir voulu protéger les membres qui sont mes amis.

Je m'arrête, essouflé d'avoir débité ma tirade sans quasi respirer et je le vois m'applaudir lentement.

\- Joli plaidoyer, my sweet boy. Mais les faits sont là et j'ai les photos sous les yeux. On this picture tu as frappé Yamashita-kun. That's all. Now… Il faut décider ce que nous allons faire de toi. This pictures n'ont pas encore été publiées. Et il ne tient qu'à toi qu'elles ne le soient pas.

\- He ?

Je le vois contourner son bureau et s'approcher de moi. Il me fait quoi là papi ?

\- Ta naiveté est touchante, my boy. Tu ne t'es pas demandé why je t'avais choisi ? Why tu es resté Junior si peu de temps ? Why tu a intégré News sans raison apparente ?

\- Bah évidemment que si, je suis pas con. Vous aviez un truc derrière la… Oi vous faites quoi là ?! Vous vous prenez pour qui à me toucher comme ça ?!

Ma voix s'est faite coupante, parce que le vieux débris a posé la main sur mes fesses et s'est mis à les caresser. Et d'un coup, je pige ce qu'il cherchait à me faire comprendre.

\- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?! m'exclamé-je en le repoussant de toutes mes forces, fou de rage. Vous avez vraiment cru qu'en me propulsant sur le devant de la scène, j'allais me laisser… VOUS laisser faire ce que vous vouliez de moi ?! Vous vous prenez pour qui, vieux fossile ?!

\- Réfléchis bien, my sweet boy, reprend-il d'une voix suave qui me donne envie de gerber. Repense à ce qui est arrivé à Kusano-kun, Morimoto-kun ou Tanaka-kun… Je sais que tu aime ta carrière maintenant, alors ce serait bête de tout gâcher après ce que tu as souffert pour être accepté, pas vrai ?

\- Vous voulez dire que ces pauvres gars se sont en réalité fait virer parce qu'ils avaient repoussé vos avances dégueulasses ?! réalisé-je avec encore plus de répugnance si c'est encore possible. Et tous les autres, ils sont restés parce qu'ils vous ont cédé ?!

\- Pas tous. J'ai sélectionné ceux de mes poulains qui méritaient mes faveurs. Comme toi, my boy.

Ca veut dire que Keiichiro… Non, je peux pas imaginer, je VEUX pas imaginer que ce vieux pervers ait abusé de mon adorable petit ami. Rien que d'y penser…

\- Vous me donnez envie de vomir… Vous savez quoi ? Vous pouvez me virer parce que je vous cèderais jamais. Vous m'aurez jamais.

\- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, my boy.

Je réponds même pas et quitte la pièce, incapable de rester dans la même que lui. J'arrive pas à croire que ce vieux shnock voulait me tapper… non c'est pas ça… voulait se me tapper… non plus… voulait me se tapper… toujours pas… bref qu'il avait des vues sur moi ! Depuis le départ en plus, merde ! Et moi qui ait rien vu venir ! Je suis trop con…

Je prend mon téléphone et appelle Keii pour lui raconter. Et vu le silence qu'il y a au bout du fil…

\- Keii ? Me dis surtout pas que…

« Non non, il ne m'a jamais rien fais, mais… je suis horrifié d'apprendre que les rumeurs qui ont un moment courru à son sujet sont avérées et que plusieurs de nos collègues ont eu à le subir… »

\- Tu pense que les gars…

« Non plus. Ils auraient pas pu se taire, surtout Tesshi. Fort heureusement, aucun de nous n'est tombé en son pouvoir. Apparemment nous ne faisions pas partie de ceux qu'il estimait dignes de ses faveurs. »

\- Tant mieux. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'avais peur que tu…

« Mais il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour l'arrêter. Imagine si un petit de Sexy Zone ou pire un Junior… Il faut qu'on en parle aux médias. Il n'y a que comme ça que ça s'arrêtera. »

\- Tu as raison. J'y retourne, je te rappelle plus tard.

« Toma, attends, qu'est ce que tu… »

Je sais pas ce qu'il allait ajouter, parce que je raccroche sans le laisser finir et re-rentre dans le bureau. Bureau dans lequel le vieux n'est plus seul parce qu'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années l'a rejoint. Je sais pas qui c'est et je m'en contrefous, c'est pas la présence d'une tierce personne qui va m'arrêter.

\- Encore une chose, Johnny-"san" : je vais faire savoirà la presse ce que vous avez fait… Votre chantage sur vos protégés, les licenciements sous de faux prétextes pour camoufler leurs refus de céder à vos avances, vos motivations réelles à mon intégration à l'agence… Je vais déballer toute la vérité aux médias. Je tomberais peut-être, mais une chose est sûre, vous tomberez avec moi.

Ayant dit ça, je tourne à nouveau les talons pour m'éloigner de lui, quand la voix de la femme s'élève :

\- Non ! Je vous en prie, Koyama-san, ne divulguez rien de cette sordide histoire ! Mon père est vieux, il mourrait s'il devait aller en prison pour abus sexuels…

Son père ? Ce vieux débris pervers sexuel a une fille ? Première nouvelle.

\- Pourquoi je l'épargnerais après tout ce qu'il a fait sans visiblement éprouver le moindre remord ? Votre père, madame, est une pourriture de la pire espèce et il faut l'empêcher de nuire par n'importe quel moyen.

\- J'en suis bien consciente, croyez-le bien et j'ai trop longtemps fermé les yeux sur ses agissements. Je vais m'en occuper, faites-moi confiance.

Faire confiance à une bonne femme que j'avais jamais vue avant aujourd'hui, qui est la fille du vieux pervers et qui, de son propre aveu, a fermé les yeux sur tout depuis des années ? Mais bien sûr… Y'a écrit "complètement con" sur mon front ou quoi ?

\- Le prenez pas mal, mais non, je vous fais pas confiance. Ni à vous ni à personne de votre famille.

\- Je ne peux pas vous le repprocher. (elle se tourne ensuite vers le vieux) Père, cette fois s'en est trop, il faut que vous arrêtiez. Vous allez immédiatement rédiger une lettre qui me légitimera comme nouvelle présidente de l'agence. Et je vous conseille de le faire sinon j'emmène avec moi tous ceux de vos poulains que vous préférez dans une nouvelle agence. Y compris Matsumoto-san.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ! Ces garçons sont ma propriété !

\- Aucun de ces hommes ne vous appartient, espèce de vieux fou ! crié-je alors, fou de rage et pas loin de le frapper.

\- Ecrivez cette lettre, père. Sinon je ferais aussi circuler cette rumeur parmi les Juniors et les trainees et plus personne ne vous approchera.

Le vieux semble sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravisei et, l'air sombre, se met à écrire furieusement sur une feuille qu'il sort de son bureau, avant de la signer et d'ajouter son tampon officiel, puis de la tendre à sa fille.

\- Si j'avais pu deviner que je serais poignardé dans le dos par la chair de ma chair… Julie, comment peux-tu faire ça à ton propre père ?

\- De la même façon que vous avez fais du chantage à tous ces hommes pour qu'ils vous cèdent, père : sans la moindre honte. Après tout, comme vous le dites souvent vous-même "quand une pomme est pourrie, il faut l'éliminer pour éviter qu'elle ne contamine tout le panier". J'aurais du éliminer la pomme pourrie depuis longtemps.

Je regarde le vieux qui s'est décomposé en entendant sa fille le traiter de pomme pourrie. Privé de l'immunité totale que lui conférait son titre de P.D.G, c'est plus qu'un vieux shnock comme un autre. Il me fait presque pitié. Mais seulement presque, parce que les crasses qu'on me fait, je les oublie jamais.

\- Comment je peux être sûr qu'avec vous on remplace pas la peste par le choléras ? demandé-je à la nana.

\- Je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse me faire perdre votre confiance à tous.

\- Mouais. Bah j'attendrais de voir pour croire. Et en ce qui concerne mon renvoi ?

\- Il n'en est évidemment pas question Je vais d'ailleurs détruire les photos immédiatement.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, elle jette les photos de Nao et moi dans une corbeille à papier, puis sort un briquet de sa poche et met le feu à une feuille, avant de la laisser tomber dans le conteneur métallique. Le tout s'embrase aussitôt.

\- Tout est réglé alors ?

\- Tout oui. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux en vous rebellant contre mon père, Koyama-san.

Je me dirige vers la porte, mais me retourne vers l'ex P.D.G.

\- Sachez une chose, si d'une façon ou d'une autre vous avez fait du mal à l'un de mes amis ou même si je découvre que l'un de mes collègues garde des séquelles psychologiques de ce que vous lui avez fait, vous me retrouverez sur votre chemin et vous en payerez les conséquences même si ça doit être mon dernier acte dans cette agence. Ce que je sais, je l'oublie jamais. Vous serez jamais débarrassé de moi, Johnny-"san".


	24. Kato

Bon, le cas du vieux prédateur sexuel étant désormais réglé (et il a intérêt à l'être parce que j'hésiterais pas une minute à mettre ma menace à exécution), il va falloir s'occuper de celui de l'autre casse-couilles, parce que lui, il commence sérieusement à me les briser. Mais il me faut un plan pour l'ammener à se trahir. Bon, son but avec Nao et ces photos, c'était quoi ? Que je me fasse virer pour avoir "frappé Yamapi" et avoir été pris en photo pendant que je le frappais. Il doit donc penser, vu comment il est tordu, que si je suis viré, on m'empêchera de voir Keiichiro (même si je vois mal comment qui que ce soit pourrait m'en empêcher). Donc… il faut que je retourne dans la loge en faisant la tronche du mec qui s'est fait dégager. Bah allez Keii, c'est le moment d'être un bon acteur.

Je redescends donc à la loge et me force à penser à des trucs méga tristes pour accentuer le côté dramatique de mon entrée. Keiichiro, qui devait me guetter, se jette sur moi le premier.

\- Toma, enfin ! J'ai été mort d'angoisse depuis que tu as raccroché ! qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?!

\- Quand je suis revenu au bureau, il avait préparé… (je m'interromps et déglutis comme si la suite était trop dure à raconter, puis reprends) Il veut pas que le scandale éclabousse la réputation de l'agence alors… je suis viré.

\- Quoi ?! Mais…

\- Après tous les efforts que j'ai fais et tout ce que j'ai subi pour en arriver là, je suis juste éjecté comme un moins que rien…

\- Non, c'est pas possible… murmure alors mon petit ami d'une voix blanche qui me fait mal au cœur. Je vais…

Il peut pas terminer sa phrase, parce qu'un cri de joie se fait alors entendre dans la pièce. Inutile de préciser de qui il vient. Ca veut dire que mon plan chelou fonctionne.

\- Shige ? fait alors Keiichiro, étrangement surpris.

Comment il peut sérieusement être étonné alors qu'il sait depuis le départ que son pote rêve que je débarrasse le plancher et alors qu'il a lui-même émis les soupçons sur son implication dans l'affaire ? Parfois, mon petit ami est une énigme.

\- Ca a marché ! Ca a vraiment marché ! Nao est un acteur génial !

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Keiichiro blémir. Une partie de lui devait encore espérer s'être trompé et il vient vraiment de réaliser de quoi est capable son connard de meilleur pote (et franchement si j'étais à sa place, Kato perdrait immédiatement ce titre après ce coup de pute fait à mon petit ami).

\- Shige, s'il te plait… dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi qui… que tu n'es pas à l'origine du renvoi de Toma… fait-il d'une voix aussi blanche que son t-shirt.

\- Je… C'est lui qui a commencé en me cassant la gueule ! se justifie Kato de la plus pitoyable façon qui soit.

\- Mais t'es dingue ! bondit alors Tesshi, visiblement furieux. Tu t'es vengé comme un gosse à qui on a piqué ses billes et tu as brisé la carrière de Toma qui commençait à peine !

\- C'est totalement disproportionné ! rebondit à son tour Massu. Tu as pensé à ce que va devenir Toma maintenant avec tes conneries ?!

Même si j'ai menti pour la bonne cause, je me sens mal d'entendre mes amis me défendre avec tant d'ardeur. Il va falloir que je leur dise la vérité très rapidement, je veux pas qu'ils se sentent trahis par mon stratagème.

\- Vous n'en avez que pour lui ! Depuis qu'il est là, je passe au second plan alors qu'il n'est arrivé que depuis quelques mois et quoi qu'il se passe, c'est toujours lui que vous défendez !

\- Parce qu'on ne peut pas défendre l'indéfendable, Shigeaki. Et ce que tu as fais ne sera jamais excusable parce que briser une carrière pour une raison aussi futile est inexcusable.

\- "Shigeaki" ? relève alors Kato d'un ton douloureux. Tu ne m'as jamais appellé par mon prénom complet… Keii s'il te plait…

Mais la peine de mon petit ami est tellement visible qu'elle tue dans l'œuf le reste de ses protestations et il prend soudain la fuite sans qu'aucun de ses amis ne parte à sa poursuite. Y'a comme un air de déjà-vu…

\- Je suis pas viré, lâché-je dès qu'il est hors de vue parce que j'y tiens plus à leur mentir comme ça. Je fais toujours partie de l'agence et de News et il est pas prévu que ça change.

Ils se tournent tous les trois vers moi, abasourdis.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu rigole ?!

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?!

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé croire le contraire, mais laisser penser à Kato que j'étais viré était le seul moyen de l'ammener à se trahir si c'était bien lui l'instigateur du complot contre moi. Comme il me déteste depuis le début, cette nouvelle ne pouvait que le réjouir. Et je pouvais pas vous mettre dans la confidence, il fallait que vous soyez persuadés de mon renvoi pour qu'il le soit aussi. Pardon.

\- Tant mieux que ce soit faux… souffle alors Keiichiro en venant se blottir contre moi.

Attendri, je referme les bras sur lui et regarde le Tegomass qui me fixe.

\- Tu peux te vanter d'avoir réussi ton coup. J'ai jamais été aussi près de frapper un ami, bougonne alors Massu.

\- Et moi je… je… t'admire, putain ! s'exclame Tesshi à ma grande surprise. T'es trop malin, j'aurais jamais pensé à un plan pareil !

Son enthousiasme me fait rigoler.

\- Merci merci, fais-je. Enfin il y a quand même quelque chose que vous devez savoir. A moins que… Keii tu leur en as parlé ?

\- Non…

\- Nous parler de quoi ?

Je leur retrace alors les grandes lignes de mon "entretien" avec le vieux. Les révélations ont l'air de les choquer.

\- La vaaaaaache…

\- Tu te rends compte que quand ça va se savoir, tu vas devenir un héros pour pas mal de mecs de l'agence ? me dit Tesshi.

\- N'importe quoi, fais-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Je t'assure. Par ta rébellion, tu as vengé ses victimes et épargné ceux qui auraient pu le devenir. C'est pas rien.

\- Je m'en fous de devenir un héros. Ce que je voulais c'est mettre fin à ça.

\- Ce qui fait de toi un héros. CQFD.

\- Bref on va pas passer le réveillon là-dessus, on a du boulot non ?

\- Oui mais… Shige est parti…

De nouveau cette douleur dans sa voix… Je le supporte pas…

\- Ok compris, je vais le chercher… fais-je du ton de celui que ça fait royalement chier.

\- Non, si c'est toi qui y va…

\- Si c'est l'un de vous, il va se transformer en guimauve. Avec moi aucune chance. Au contraire même.

Je sors donc de la loge et, au détour d'un couloir, tombe sur une scène que je peux pas m'empêcher d'épier, planqué derrière un angle de mur.

\- … que tu as pas l'air bien. Viens t'assoir un peu et vide ton sac. Tu sais, des fois ça fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur, dit Okura en passant un bras dans le dos de Kato au niveau de ses épaules.

\- Dis pas ça comme si on se connaissait à peine.

\- Bah on se parle pas des masses, c'est vrai. Alors qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Je t'ai jamais vu faire cette tête.

Kato lui raconte alors toute l'histoire (en omettant volontairement les passages peu reluisants pour lui) et conclut :

\- Cette fois tout est vraiment terminé… Keii… va rester avec lui… Il est prêt à tout pour lui…

\- Bah… c'est peut-être un mal pour un bien. Je veux dire… maintenant que tu as réalisé que rien n'est possible entre vous, tu vas enfin pouvoir aller de l'avant. Et tu remarqueras peut-être qu'il y a des mecs autour de toi qui attendent juste une chance.

Mon ex-rival émet un rire désabusé.

\- Des mecs autour de moi ? Intéressés par moi ? Je me demande bien qui…

\- Moi.

Je manque m'étrangler avec ma salive et je suis pas le seul. Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- J'avais pas vraiment l'intention de t'en parler, justement à cause de Koyama, mais… Enfin je prétends pas être le remède à ta peine, mais si tu y pensais rien qu'un peu, tu arriverais peut-être à m'envisager comme petit ami potentiel…

Il y a un blanc. Kato doit vraiment être surpris. J'aimerais bien voir la tête qu'il fait mais j'ose pas passer la mienne pour jeter un œil, au cas où ils m'appercevraient.

\- Heu… Bah écoute, je… vais y penser, bafouille-t-il. Mais tu me prend au dépourvu là…

Y'a pas qu'au dépourvu qu'il voudrait te prendre si tu veux mon avis. Mais je m'explique pas les goûts d'Okura, plutôt beau gosse même si c'est pas mon style, en matière de mecs. Je veux dire… ok, objectivement Kato est pas moche, il est même plutôt agréable à regarder et je comprends que physiquement on puisse le trouver attirant. Mais le mec (Okura) le côtoie depuis des années et il se doute pas que c'est un connard ? Enfin je suppose que si même ses plus proches amis connaissaient pas sa vraie nature, il risquait pas de la montrer à ses collègues. Du coup ça s'explique mais le pauyvre gars va déchanter sévère s'il arrive à ses fins avec lui. Je le plains sincèrement.

\- Tu voudrais qu'on aille quelque part ce soir ? Histoire de mieux se connaitre.

Mauvais plan, vieux. Si tu le connais mieux, tu vas t'enfuir en courant.

\- Mouais… Pourquoi pas.

\- Super ! A quelle heure vous finissez ?

Mais Kato a pas le temps de répondre, parce qu'une voix se fait entendre de l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Tacchon ! Laisse le distributeur tranquille sinon tu vas grossir et ramène ton cul !

Je crois que ça, c'était Nishikido.

\- J'arrive ! crie-t-il en réponse, avant d'ajouter : Peu importe, je t'attendrais dans le hall. A ce soir.

Sur ces mots il part en courant vers la loge des Kanjani8 et je l'entends s'exclamer "méchant Dokkun, je suis pas gros !" avant que la porte se referme.

J'ai presque envie d'aller l'avertir du guêpier dans lequel il s'est fourré en toute innocence. Mais bon, sorti du fait que c'est pas mes oignons et que donc j'ai pas à m'en mêler, bah… ce gars plus vieux que moi (comme pas mal de Majors en fait) est assez grand (dans tous les sens du terme) pour savoir ce qu'il fait. Je suppose du moins.

Cela dit je vais faire comme si j'avais rien vu ni entendu et juste faire ce que j'étais venu faire à la base.

\- Kato, l'interpellé-je.

\- Quoi ?! me rembarre-t-il d'un ton coupant qui a rien à voir avec celui qu'il utilisait avec Kato y'a deux minutes.

\- On t'attend pour bosser au cas où tu serais pas au courant. Alors maintenant t'arrête tes gamineries et tu viens.

\- Tu te prends pour qui à me donner des ordres ?!

Je soupire. Rentre pas dans son jeu, Keii, rentre surtout pas dans son jeu.

Je m'approche de lui en tâchant de garder mon calme pour parler à mi voix histoire de pas l'afficher si quelqu'un passe.

\- Ecoute Kato… Je sais très bien pourquoi tu me déteste, je suis pas idiot. Mais tu crois pas qu'il y a prescription ? Je veux dire, on peut pas influer sur le cœur des gens, tu t'en es bien rendu compte vu qu'aucune de tes scènes ni rien de ce que tu as tenté y compris ce baiser forcé, n'a touché Keiichiro. Je me doute que c'est pas simple étant donné que ça fait probablement des années que tu l'aime sans lui dire, mais… t'es pas content de le savoir heureux ?

\- Si…

\- Alors tu pense pas qu'on devrait enterrer la hache de guerre au moins pour lui ? Il souffre qu'on se déteste comme ça et je sais que sur ce point au moins tu es comme moi : tu déteste le voir souffrir. Moi je suis prêt à faire table rase du passé.

Et sur ses mots, je lui tends la main. Y'a rien que je sois pas prêt à faire pour Keiichiro. Rien.

Il reste silencieux et fixe ma main comme si elle recelait un piège.

\- Tu essaye de me dire que tu ne m'en veux pas de t'être fait virer ?

\- Parce que je le suis pas. Je l'ai prétendu parce que je savais que la nouvelle te ferais te trahir.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Fais pas ton choqué, c'est de bonne guerre après tout ce que tu as fais contre moi, tu crois pas ? Et puis après tout, ton dernier plan aurait pu marché et ça a failli d'ailleurs mais Julie est intervenue.

Il a presque l'air soulagé en m'entendant.

\- Au moins, Keii-chan m'appellera plus jamais par mon prénom complet…

Ca a eu l'air de le traumatiser ça.

\- Et puis y'a sûrement un tas de mecs dingues de toi dans l'agence et ailleurs. Des mecs libres de sortir avec toi s'ils en ont envie.

Voilà, formulé comme ça, ça fait pas le type qui a écouté l'essentiel de sa conversation avec Okura.

De nouveau je lui montre ma main toujours tendue… et il finit par la prendre et la serrer. Volontairement trop fort à mon avis, mais peu importe. L'important c'est que la hache de guerre soit enterrée. Je sais pas si c'est pour de bon, mais y'a au moins une longue trève et c'est déjà pas mal.

24 août 2016

Depuis deux jours, Kato est gai comme un pinson et sautille à la moindre occasion comme un gai souriceau… et ça fait super bizarre. Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Du coup je soupçonne un changement de la taille du Tokyo Dome dans ses rapports avec Okura… mais bien sûr je peux pas lui demander confirmation moi-même. On a certes enterré la hache de guerre, mais on est pas devenus amis pour autant. Par contre, ce qui est bizarre, c'est que sa bonne humeur a l'air de surprendre personne à part moi. J'en conclus donc qu'ils savent un truc que j'ignore et que Kato a profité de mon absence d'hier (un shoot solo) pour leur annoncer quelque chose. Et faut que je sache quoi, c'est pas possible autrement. Par contre, Keiichiro s'est absenté pour parler d'un truc aux Arashi, donc les indiscrétions, je peux pas lui demander à lui. Bon bah… plan B. Bouille choupi activée.

Je me dirige donc vers Tesshi dès que Kato quitte la pièce (pour aller retrouver Okura ?).

\- Ne Tesshi… il a quoi Shige a être aussi joyeux ?

Depuis notre "réconciliation", je l'appelle plus par son nom devant eux trois en fait.

\- J'ai pas le droit de te le dire, répond mon ainé.

\- Oh allez… insisté-je en faisant une petite moue.

Ce qui fait rigoler Massu.

\- Tu fais cette tête à l'inventeur de la "Tesshi bouille", comment tu veux que ça fonctionne ? T'es trop marrant Toma !

\- Moooooo il est trop kiki ! s'exclame alors Tesshi.

Heuuuuuu… pour moi un kiki c'est un jouet des années 80 en forme de singe en peluche avec un visage en plastique. J'ai une tête de singe en peluche ?

\- Non, ça marche ? Sérieusement ? hallucine Massu.

J'avoue que même moi je suis sur le cul. J'y croyais pas des masses en fait.

\- Mais il est troooooop choupinoupinet quand il fait cette tête ! On dirait un p'tit chien ! Ca donne envie de lui faire plein de câlins !

Choupinoupinet ? Tuez-moi, je vais me noyer dans la guimauve… Et puis j'ai rien contre les démonstrations d'affection, mais elle va se calmer Candy Candy, je suis pas une peluche moi…

\- Comment je résiste moi du coup, ne ? Je suis qu'un humain…

\- Maintenant tu sais ce qu'on ressens tous quand tu nous fais ce genre de tête pour obtenir ce que tu veux.

Pour toute réponse, mon ainé tire la langue à son copain de façon très mature, puis s'adresse de nouveau à moi :

\- Alors Toma tu veux savoir quoi ?

\- Pourquoi Shige est happy de la life d'un coup ?

\- Il sort avec Tacchon depuis hier. Et on dirait qu'il est mééééééga attentionné avec lui alors ça le rend heureux.

J'avais raison ! Mouahaha je suis trop un boss !

Mais la vache il s'est décidé vite le Kato. Enfin je suppose qu'il voulait tourner au plus vite la page Keiichiro. Par contre, j'espère pour le pauvre Okura qu'il finira par en tomber amoureux, parce que sinon c'est pas cool du tout pour le pauvre gars.

17 septembre 2016

Aujourd'hui on prend l'avion pour la Corée du sud où on a une émission à tourner en coopération avec un groupe local apparemment très connu au Japon : les Super Junior (tu parles d'un nom de groupe au passage…). Bon évidemment moi j'en ai jamais entendu parler, du coup je dois me documenter un minimum sur eux, histoire de pas passer pour un bouseux. Apparemment c'est un groupe qui a débuté en 2005 mais s'est vraiment fait connaitre plus tard avec une chanson dont je me rappellerais pas le titre. Ils étaient douze au départ : Leeteuk, Heechul, Kangin, Shindong, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin, Siwon, Yesung, Ryeowook, Kibum, Hangeng… le dernier étant chinois (vache, heureusement que je me fais une antisèche… tu parles de noms à coucher dehors…). Ensuite (vu qu'apparemment ils étaient pas encore assez nombreux), on leur a successivement ajouté deux membres, un coréen (Kyuhyun) et un chinois (Henry. Lol depuis quand c'est un nom chinois ça ?) dont l'intégration a été fortement contestée par les fans du groupe (tiens ça me rappelle un truc ça…). Finalement le groupe s'est vu ajouter un dernier membre, chinois lui aussi (Zhumi), portant le nombre total de membres à quinze. Une unit a aussi été formée avec les trois plus belles voix du groupe (Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Yesung). Actuellement, les trois quarts du groupe sont partis à l'armée pour deux ans (c'est obligatoire là-bas apparemment. Ca me fait bizarre vu qu'en France le service militaire n'est plus obligatoire depuis 1997 et que du coup j'ai juste fais ma journée d'appel quand j'avais dix-sept ans) donc les seuls qui seront présents seront… heu… Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Kangin, Ryeowook et Kyuhyun (les quatre qui en sont revenus et les deux qui y sont pas encore partis).

Ouf… Bah la vache tu parle d'une masse d'information.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? me demande soudain Tesshi en se penchant par-dessus son siège dans le van qui nous conduit à Narita.

\- Rien… grogné-je, embarrassé.

\- Oh le vilain menteur… T'écris des tas de trucs depuis tout à l'heure. Montre.

A force de se pencher, il se casse à moitié la gueule sur moi, mais parvient à attraper ma fiche.

\- Mou, mais c'est pas drôle quand t'écris en français, je peux ni lire ni comprendre…

\- C'est bien fait. La curiosité est un vilain défaut, fais-je en lui tirant la langue.

\- Mou ! Keii-chan, Toma est pas gentil !

\- Du calme les enfants, intervient alors mon petit ami depuis la place avant.

\- Mais t'écrivais quoi-euuuuuuh ?

\- Je te le dirais pas.

Pas envie qu'il se foute de moi jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Et pendant que Tesshi boudine dans son coin, le van se gare sur le parking rapide de l'aéroport.

\- Tout le monde dehors, sinon on va rater notre avion, nous dit alors Keiichiro.

Du coup on récupère tous nos sacs.

\- C'est comment la Corée ? demandé-je.

\- Plein de coréens, rigole Massu.

\- Baka, rigolé-je. Non mais sérieusement ?

\- On a jamais le temps de faire du tourisme quand on y va tu sais, me répond mon petit ami. On connait juste le chemin de l'aéroport à l'hôtel et de l'hôtel aux studios où on doit tourner.

\- Oh. Dommage.

Sur ces mots, on quitte le van et on entre dans l'aéroport… où une nuée de fans nous attendent et se mettent à crier comme des folles en agitant des uchiwa à nos effigies. Peu importe le temps qui passe, ça me fait toujours aussi bizarre de voir ma tronche sur des supports divers et variés.

Le service de sécurité nous creuse une tranchée et un moment plus tard (après le passage par les cases enregistrement des bagages, immigration etc etc), on entre dans l'avion. Une fois installés, je ressors la fiche que je me suis faite sur les Super Junior et, en mode playback, m'entraine à prononcer les noms à coucher dehors des membres qu'on va rencontrer : [Liteuk], [Itchul], [Yeusunng], [Quengein], [Riéowouk] et [Quiuyunn].

Et je m'arrête dès que Keiichiro s'installe à côté de moi. Et gagatise intérieurement quand il pose la tête sur mon épaule.

\- T'es fatigué à ce point ?

\- Un peu. Et puis je suis malade en transports, alors si je dors pendant les deux heures et demi de vol, je m'en rendrais pas compte.

\- Oyasumi alors.

Il m'adresse un sourire trop chou et ferme les yeux. Moi j'essaye mentalement d'associer les noms imprononçables avec les photos trouvées sur Google. Mais y'a des connexions qui se font pas en fait, du coup j'abandonne.

Et me réveille seulement quand l'avion attérit à Incheon (j'essayerais même pas de prononcer le nom de l'aéroport). Je secoue doucement mon compagnon (j'aurais voulu l'embrasser, mais pas en public).

\- Keii… On est arrivés.

Il ouvre les yeux et m'adresse un adorable sourire endormi. Kyaaaaaa il est trop chou ! (oui je fanboyise sur mon propre petit ami et alors ?).

Il bâille, s'étire et se redresse, avant de se lever et de sortir de l'avion, suivi de nous tous. Une fois tous les contrôles passés (blablabla), on arrive dans l'aéroport et on découvre une masse de filles armés d'appareils photos placées en haie d'honneur. Des… fans ? On a des fans en Corée ? Sérieusement ? J'ai plus aucun doute quand les flashs se mettent à crépiter autour de nous et qu'on les entend nous parler. Sauf qu'on pige pas un mot de ce qu'elles disent forcémment. Moi j'ai fais espagnol deuxième langue, hein alors le coréen… Ah si j'ai appris à dire bonjour (Google est mon ami mais la dame qui prononce dedans parle chelou). Mais pas envie de me taper la honte en essayant. En fait, le moins je vais parler, le mieux ce sera je pense. Le ridicule tue pas mais il égratigne sérieusement la fierté.

\- Elles sont bien calmes ces fans, fais-je remarquer alors qu'on se dirige vers le minibus prévu à notre intention. Déjà que je pensais pas qu'on en avait…

\- Oui les fans japonaises et coréennes sont différentes dans leur façon d'agir, m'informe Massu. C'est reposant quand on vient ici en fait.

\- Je vois ça.

Le "minibus" qu'on nous a envoyé… c'est presque un car. Les mecs ils ont cru qu'on était aussi nombreux que les Super Junior ou quoi ? Bref on monte dedans et après une heure de trajet, on arrive à l'hôtel. Mais je suis super curieux de découvrir Séoul, vu que c'est la première fois que je mets les pieds en Corée, alors j'ai pas très envie de rester dans la chambre.

\- Je vais me ballader, Keii, dis-je alors qu'il sort ses affaires de son sac.

\- Fais attention, Toma, me prévient-il alors. Tu ne parles pas coréen et eux ne parlent aucune des langues que tu connais. Si tu te perds, ce sera compliqué de retrouver ton chemin jusqu'ici.

\- Je prends le risque.

\- Je t'aurais prévenu.

Je lui souris et l'embrasse tendrement, puis me dirige vers la porte.

\- Mais ne sors pas à découvert, tu es fou !

\- Aucun risque que je crée une émeute ici, tu sais.

\- Toma… tu ne réalise toujours pas, pas vrai ?

\- He ?

\- Tu es un membre de News, maintenant. Donc tout aussi suceptible que nous quatre d'être reconnu où que tu aille à découvert et donc tout aussi susceptible de créer une émeute.

\- Tu dramatise.

\- Tu es vraiment une tête de mule. Et bah sors, fais comme tu veux. Mais je t'aurais prévenu.

\- Oui kaa-san… réponds-je en me retenant très fort de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah tu m'agace quand tu fais ça…

Je soupire.

\- Donne-moi juste l'adresse de l'hôtel, que j'ai pas l'air trop con si je dois demander mon chemin.

Il a pas l'air super content mais fouille dans son sac et en sort de quoi écrire, avant de me tendre la feuille.

\- Merci. A tout à l'heure, fais-je après avoir mis le papier dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

Je me dirige ensuite vers la porte, mais suis arrêté par Keiichiro qui m'enlace soudain par derrière avec le même désespoir que si j'allais jamais revenir.

\- Hé calmes-toi, fais-je en me retournant entre ses bras. Je vais juste me promener dans Séoul, je pars pas en expédition dans la jungle amazonienne.

\- Je sais, fait-il sans me lâcher.

\- Je suis le plus jeune, mais je suis un adulte, Keii. Je vais m'en sortir tout seul dehors, d'accord ?

\- Je… Oui, d'accord… fait-il de nouveau avant de finalement me lâcher.

Je lui souris, l'embrasse de nouveau pour le tranquilliser, puis quitte la chambre pour me diriger vers le hall. J'aime infiniment mon petit ami, mais parfois il est tellement surprotecteur que c'est pesant.

Je sors donc de l'hôtel et me retrouve dans Séoul, cette capitale que je connais pas et je kiffe déjà même si je sais pas du tout où je vais.

18h45

J'ai marché droit devant moi, pris de petites rues au hasard et retrouvé une grande artère… mais évidemment je sais plus du tout où je suis. Comme dans Tokyo le premier jour, je suis complètement perdu dans Séoul. Et en plus ça fait un moment que j'ai l'impression d'être suivi. Comme dirait Numérobis, j'aime pas trop beaucoup ça. Je me suis déjà retourné plusieurs fois et il y avait personne en particulier, mais l'impression persiste.

Je fais encore quelques mètres… et me retourne brusquement pour enfin repérer un petit groupe de filles armées d'appareils photoà quelques mètres derrière moi. Des… fans ? Non pas possible… Dans le doute, je me dirige vers elles sans bien savoir moi-même ce que je fais. Même si je leur demande mon chemin, elles vont jamais me comprendre. Surtout qu'elles ont quoi… dix-sept ans à tout péter. Est-ce qu'ils apprennent l'anglais au lycée ici ?

\- Bonjour, fais-je quand même en anglais dans un sourire. Je me suis perdu en me promenant, est ce que l'une de vous pourrait me dire dans quelle direction se trouve mon hôtel ?

Plusieurs voix se font entendre mais comme je comprends pas un mot, je suppose qu'elles parlent que coréen. C'est bien ma veine.

\- Oppa… Je vais t'aider moi.

J'ai pas pigé le premier mot, mais la suite oui. Je regarde la fille aux allures de poupée qui vient de parler (elle me fait penser à Saori). Son anglais est maladroit, mais suffisant pour que je le comprenne.

\- Merci, souris-je en sortant le papier de ma poche pour lui tendre.

Elle jette un œil à l'adresse et me regarde en rougissant.

\- En fait, tu… ne t'es pas tant éloigné que ça, tu as surtout tourné en rond. Viens.

Je lui emboite donc le pas avec soulagement et lui pose la question qui me turlupine.

\- Pourquoi vous me suiviez ?

\- On pensait t'avoir reconnu, mais on était pas sûres alors on voulait une confirmation.

\- Reconnu ? Vous pensez que je suis qui ?

Je me demande si elles me confondent pas avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais elle a l'air interloquée.

\- Bah… notre membre de News préféré : Koyama Toma oppa.

Préféré ? Carrément ? Wow…

\- Oppa ? relevé-je enfin vu que c'est la deuxième fois qu'elle utilise le mot.

Elle est mignonne mais je parle pas sa langue moi.

\- Heu… oui, c'est le mot qu'utilise une fille pour s'adresser à un garçon plus âgé qu'elle, m'explique-t-elle en rougissant.

Y'a un mot pour ça ? Sérieusement ?

\- Heu… ouais mais non, je veux pas de ce genre de truc moi. Au pire, appelle-moi Toma-san si mon prénom tout seul te gêne.

Mais elle secoue la tête.

\- J'oserais jamais… Désolée oppa.

Le choc des cultures partie deux. Bon, je vais pas insister. Mais du coup, savoir que je suis son préféré m'embarrasse un peu et le fait qu'elle me jette des regards furtifs pendant qu'on marche m'aide pas.

Finalement, après une dizaine de minutes de marche, on finit par arriver devant l'hôtel. Ah ouais, j'étais à côté en fait… Ca craint…

\- Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, lui dis-je. Comment je peux te remercier ?

\- Heu… Si tu pouvais…

Elle finit pas sa phrase, mais me tend soudain un papier et un stylo, du coup je comprends tout de suite ce qu'elle veut… et j'hésite, parce que la dernière fois que j'ai signé un autographe, les gars m'ont dit que c'était interdit par contrat. Mais bon, on est dans un autre pays, personne le saura je pense.

\- Comment tu t'appelle ?

\- Choi Yun Hee.

\- He ?

Comme j'ai pas l'air de comprendre (et c'est le cas), elle écrit son nom au dos de la feuille.

\- Ah d'accord, fais-je avant d'écrire de l'autre côté "To Choi Yun Hee. With all my thanks" et de signer.

\- Merci beaucoup oppa ! s'exclame-t-elle alors en serrant la dédicace contre elle comme un truc précieux. Je regarderais l'émission ! Fighting !

Sur ces mots, elle s'en va en courant.

"Oppa". Le mot est mignon, mais ce qu'il induit me dérange.

Bref je retourne à la chambre et frappe vu que j'ai pas la clé (c'est Keiichiro qui l'a gardée).

\- Toma ! Enfin ! s'exclame-t-il en me voyant. Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter, tu es parti depuis plus de deux heures.

\- Tant que ça ?

Il hoche la tête.

\- Je me suis vraiment perdu en fait, admé-je en me passant une main dans les cheveux. C'est une fan qui m'a raccompagné. Elle parlait anglais, heureusement pour moi.

\- Tu as eu de la chance. Mais tu vois que j'avais raison.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Allez viens, les gars nous attendent pour manger.

18 septembre 2016

07h

J'ai super bien dormi. Ca faisait même longtemps que mon sommeil avait pas été aussi réparateur. Je sais pas à quoi c'est du, mais du coup, j'ai une de ces pêches !

Comme Keiichiro dort encore, je décide d'aller me doucher et me glisse avec délices sous l'eau chaude. Je sursaute quand, quelques minutes plus tard, je sens les bras de mon petit ami m'enlacer et son bas-ventre se presser contre mes fesses. Wow, il est content de me voir. J'adore quand mon sage Keiichiro vire hentai dès le matin.

\- Dites donc, Koyama-san, pour quelqu'un qui dormait encore il y a dix minutes, vous me semblez bien en forme, fais-je d'un ton narquois.

\- C'est de votre faute, Koyama-san, vous êtes bien trop sexy pour votre propre bien.

\- Oi c'est ma réplique ça.

\- Tant pis, c'est vrai.

Et il se met à m'embrasser dans le cou, pinçant doucement ma peau avec ses lèvres. Même juste ça c'est ennivrant. Parce que c'est lui.

\- T'as envie de le faire dans la douche ? murmuré-je.

\- Avec toi j'ai envie n'importe où.

Oh oh, mon sage petit ami se dévergonde. C'est moi qui déteins sur lui ?

Je me retourne dans ses bras et vrille mon regard dans le sien. Il est tellement sexuel quand il me regarde comme ça… Rrrrrr…

On finit par sortir de la salle de bain après avoir fait l'amour et s'être lavés et quand on rejoint les autres pour le petit déj, Keiichiro a une feuille dans les mains. Ah le mode leader est activé.

\- Bon les gars, tout à l'heure on rencontre informellement les Super Junior pour faire un peu connaissance avant le tournage. On mangera aussi ensemble ce midi, ce sera sympa.

\- Et comment on va faire connaissance si aucun parle une langue que connaissent les membres de l'autre groupe ? demande Kato.

\- Apparemment, il y aura un interprète.

Il y a un long silence pendant qu'on mange et on remonte tous finir de se préparer. J'avoue que je suis un peu… nan très curieux de découvrir ces mecs.

D'après ce que nous a dit Keiichiro, ils doivent nous retrouver dans le salon de l'hôtel, privatisé pour l'occasion. Du coup on est tous assis et on attend. J'ai les yeux rivés sur l'entrée du salon, comme une vraie commère.

Et soudain, six mecs passent la "porte" dans une ligne parfaite. Et… putain les canons ! Je me doutais qu'ils étaient pas moches, mais là on approche quand même sérieusement de la perfection. Et ils sont que six. Je me demande si les autres…

\- Toma, tu bave, se moque alors Tesshi.

Je hausse les épaules genre "n'importe quoi" et les six mecs se posent alors devant nous. D'une seule voix, ils sortent un truc dans leur langue (dans lequel je discerne le nom de leur groupe) en tendant le bras, paume en avant, sur la dernière syllabe.

Heuuuuuu… Ouais tout à fait… Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu…

\- J'ai reconnu le premier mot, nous dit alors mon petit ami. "Uri", ça veut dire "nous sommes" dans ce contexte. (il se tourne alors vers eux et tente un) Uri News.

Il a juste dit un mot dans leur langue, mais ça ammène un sourire sur leurs visages. Mon regard est surtout attiré par l'un d'eux en fait. Trop attiré sûrement, parce qu'un coup de coude de mon petit ami me rappelle à l'ordre. Ouille. Méheu j'ai rien fais de mal, j'ai juste regardé. C'est pas parce qu'on a déjà mangé qu'on peut pas regarder le menu, roh. Et le menu en question est trèèèèèès appétissant. Je vais me mettre à la bouffe coréenne moi.

Bref, je vois pas l'interprète. Ca veut dire qu'on va devoir se débrouiller tous seuls ? Ca va être mignon tiens.

\- On devrait se présenter, suggéré-je, avant de me désigner en posant ma main sur mon torse : Koyama Toma.

Je suis imité par mes quatre camarades et nos collègues coréens décident d'en faire autant. Moment de vérité, je vais enfin savoir qui est qui. Ouais. Sauf que… la prononciation de leurs noms a tellement rien à voir avec ce que je pensais, que je me mets soudain à rire. Mais à rire comme un taré, avec yeux qui pleurent etc, au point que je dois m'assoir pour pas me casser la gueule. Et plus j'essaye de m'arrêter vu qu'ils me regardent tous sans comprendre, plus je rigole.

\- Excusez-le, il est dingue, dit alors Kato, en faisant le signe "fou" pour les Super Junior, avant de s'adresser à moi : Oi qu'est ce que tu fous, tu veux les vexer ou quoi ?

\- Leurs nooooooms, réponds-je en riant de plus belle.

Il me faut une dizaine de minutes de plus pour réussir à me calmer vraiment. Et pendant ce temps, nos collègues continuent à me regarder d'un drôle d'air. Enfin certains. Le dénommé Heechul (Non Keii, rigole pas !) fait une tête de pervers digne de moi quand je regarde Keiichiro et a l'air de se demander à quelle sauce il me boufferait s'il pouvait, Leeteuk semble sincèreùent se poser des questions sur ma santé mentale et ma santé tout court, Ryo-truc parait carrément pas comprendre pourquoi je me marre, Kyu-chose a l'air un peu vexé…quant aux derniers, Kangin et… heu… celui qui a une tête de psychopathe… Yesung je crois, le premier rigole de me voir rigoler et le deuxième a… bah aucun air en fait, je crois qu'il s'en fout.

\- Désolé, fai-je en anglais vu que je suis pas du tout sûr qu'ils comprennent le japonais. En fait je savais pas comment prononcer vos noms et… la réalité a tellement rien à voir avec ce que je pensais que ça m'a fait rire. Je voulais vexer personne.

Ils me regardent de nouveau, manifestement perplexes. Ok… Trop d'anglais tue l'anglais. Il est où l'interprète, bordel ?!

C'est là qu'un petit gars se pointe (c'est pas qu'une expression, il doit m'arriver à l'épaule à tout péter et pourtant je suis pas un géant) et s'incline.

\- Désolé du retard, j'ai eu du mal à me garer. Je suis Park Jae Min, c'est moi qui serais votre interprète, nous dit-il en japonais vant de répéter la même chose en coréen.

\- On commençait à se demander comment on allait communiquer, fais-je. Vous pouvez leur répéter ce que j'ai dis en anglais y'a deux minutes ?

\- Bien sûr.

Je lui ressort donc mon discours, qu'il leur traduit aussitôt.

\- Toma est à moitié français et ne vous connait pas du tout, précise alors Tesshi. C'est pour ça qu'il ne savait pas comment prononcer vos noms.

Jae Min leur traduit ce qu'il vient de dire et Ryo-chose (désolé mec, t'es super mignon mais ton nom est imprononçable pour moi) pose une question.

\- Ryeowook-ssi est curieux de savoir de quelle façon vous les disiez, Koyama-san, me dit-il.

Heuuuuuu… le ridicule tue pas, mais là franchement…

\- Allez Toma, ça peut être drôle, m'encourage Massu. Nous aussi on est curieux maintenant.

Je regarde les dix mecs qui ont juste l'air d'attendre pour se foutre de ma gueule. Bah après tout, au point où j'en suis…

Je m'éclaircis donc la gorge et les regarde l'un après l'autre. Allez c'est parti.

\- [Itchul], [Liteuk], [Riéowouk], [Kyuyunn], [Kangein], [Yeusunng].

Il y a un gros blanc quand je finis mon énumération et d'un coup ils explosent tous de rire. Mais genre pas que les concernés, tous tous, les News inclus. Ils se marrent tellement qu'ils s'écroulent les uns sur les autres. Et là, c'est moi qui suis vexé. C'est eux qui ont insisté pour savoir, j'avais rien demandé à personne moi…

\- Oiiiiii ! m'exclamé-je en croisant les bras avant de gonfler les joues.

Mais ma mine de "chaton en colère" (c'est ce que m'a sorti Keiichiro un jour) accentue juste leur hilarité.

\- Toi alors, t'as le chic pour détendre l'atmosphère, me dit alors Tesshi en s'essuyant les yeux.

Heechul dit alors un truc et je tourne la tête vers notre interprète pour la traduction.

\- Heechul-ssi a dit "celle-là on nous l'avait encore jamais faite".

Je m'abstiens de répondre et entend Massu proposer qu'on prenne tous un truc à boire. Après traduction, la proposition est acceptée par les Super Junior et soudain, Heechul reprend la parole (il est bavard celui-là) semble s'adresser à moi. Il parle pendant un bon moment, puis attend que Jae Min me répète tout.

\- Heechul-ssi sait ce que vous avez traversé comme haine et mauvais traitements au moment de votre intégration au groupe, Koyama-san, et il vous félicite d'avoir tenu bon sans jamais flancher malgré le tour dramatique qu'avait pris votre situation. Lui-même a beaucoup eu à subir depuis les débuts des Super Junior, alors il vous comprend parfaitement. Il a dit que vous étiez… comment formuler ça… son petit frère de malheur.

\- Heu… Merci… je suppose…

C'est con mais je sais pas quoi répondre à ça et il parait le comprendre, parce qu'il se contente de me tapoter gentiment l'épaule.

Il a l'air sympa ce mec. Dommage que je parle pas sa langue et lui aucune de celles que je connais. Du coup je me contente de lui sourire. Et sursaute en l'entendant s'exclamer un truc du genre "gouiopta".

\- Heu… Il a dit… heu… que vous étiez trop mignon, traduit Jae Min, apparemment gêné.

\- Oiiiiii… entends-je alors murmurer Keiichiro en fusillant du regard Heechul qui a pas du tout l'air de remarquer qu'il est en train de s'attirer ses foudres.

Il y a un blanc, puis la voix de… Yesung je crois, s'élève, traduite par Jae Min :

\- Il fait beau nan ?

On se regarde tous en se demandant manifestement s'il fait une blague ou pas… mais nan il a l'air sérieux, ce qui fait que, de nouveau, on explose tous de rire.

\- J'ai jamais entendu une entrée en matière aussi pourrie, fais-je en me tenant les côtes.

\- Le vieux cliché de début de conversation, c'est abusé, rigole Tesshi.

\- C'était tellement mauvais qu'il aurait mieux vallu rien dire, se marre Massu.

On est tous relayés par notre interprète qui lutte visiblement pour garder son sérieux, alors que apparemment, ses potes aussi se foutent de sa gueule.

\- Y'a pas que moi qui suis doué pour détendre l'atmosphère, fais-je encore. Aaaaaah j'ai mal au ventre à force de rigoler, stoooooop !

A partir de ce moment WTF, on a fini par réussir à discuter de tout et de rien. Bon ça a pas été simple parce que vu que ça parlait dans tous les coins, le pauvre Jae Min était débordé. Du coup un peu de japonais, de coréen, une pointe d'anglais et pas mal de gestes ont été nécessaires, mais l'un dans l'autre, on s'est pas mal démerdés je trouve.

Ensuite le leader, Leeteuk, a pris la parole à son tour, d'un air à la fois décontracté et sérieux (combinaison que je pensais impossible avant).

\- Leeteuk-ssi propose que vous fassiez la répartition des équipes dès maintenant pour l'émission de demain. Il pense que si vous connaissez mieux votre équipier avant, vous serez tous plus efficaces.

\- C'est une bonne idée, dit Keiichiro avant de nous regarder. Vous en pensez quoi les gars ?

L'idée nous semblant bonne, elle est adoptée et on est priés d'écrire nos noms en "anglais" (en romaji quoi) sur des morceaux de papier, le tirage au sort échouant au seul non concerné par le truc, c'est-à-dire Jae Min. Qui stresse autant que s'il jouait sa carrière.

\- Hé relax, lui dis-je, pris de pitié. Vous décidez pas de l'équipe pour les jeux olympiques, c'est un truc fun.

\- Mais je… D'accord.

Il mélange donc les papiers étalés sur la table et en tire un au hasard dans le tas Super Junior.

\- Kangin-ssi et… (il en tire un autre dans le tas News) Koyama Keiichiro-san.

Mon petit ami se lève donc et va s'assoir près de son partenaire temporaire pendant que le tirage au sort se poursuit. Au final, Massu attérit donc avec Kyuhyun, Tesshi avec Ryo-chose, Kato avec Leeteuk et moi avec Heechul. Le dernier coréen, Yesung, restant seul vu qu'on est un nombre impair, décide de se mettre avec son leader. De là où je suis, je jette un coup d'œil aux "couples" formés pour l'occasion et pouffe : le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'en dehors de Tesshi et son partenaire plutôt bien assortis, c'est nawak : Keiichiro a l'air d'une crevette à côté de Kangin l'armoire à glace, au contraire de Massu et son binôme trop grand de dix bons centimètres. Kato et Leeteuk ça passe à peu près visuellement mais si on ajoute Yesung-tête-de-psycopathe à l'équation, ça change toute la donne. Quant à moi… je me sens mal à l'aise d'être le partenaire d'Heechul après ce qu'il m'a sorti tout à l'heure. Mon instinct me souffle "méfie-toi de ce type, c'est un Kato".

\- Ca ne me plait pas… marmone Keiichiro une fois que, le soir venu, on se retrouve tous les deux anlacés dans le lit de notre chambre d'hôtel.

\- Hum ? De quoi ?

\- Que tu sois en équipe avec ce Heechul. Il te regarde comme s'il allait te dévorer…

Tiens, exactement ce que je me suis dis en le voyant.

\- Tu es jaloux ?

\- Hum…

Sa réponse me fait sourire.

\- T'as rien à craiindre, Keii. Même si je le trouvais attirant –ce qui est pas le cas- c'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre.

\- Je sais et j'ai confiance en toi, Toma. C'est en lui que je n'en ai aucune. S'il tentait quelque chose… je crois que je serais capable de lui arracher les yeux.

Imaginer mon doux et paisible Keiichiro en furie vengeresse m'amuse énormément, parce que je doute fortement qu'une peluche comme lui soit capable d'un tel déchaînement de violence, mais je m'abstiens de le montrer pour pas le vexer. Je me contente donc de l'embrasser tendrement et de le serrer contre moi.

\- On ferait mieux de dormir maintenant. On a du pain sur la planche demain, dis-je.

Mais je sens soudain une de ses mains remonter le long de ma cuisse… et souris en coin.

\- Laisse-moi deviner… tu n'as pas envie de dormir.

\- Non, j'ai plutôt envie de toi en fait.

\- Je vais pas m'en plaindre, réponds-je en fondant sur sa bouche comme un affamé.

19 septembre 2016

\- Allez les marmottes, debout sinon on sera en retard à la répète !

Je suis réveillé en sursaut par la voix "douce" de Tesshi qui donne de grands coups sur la porte.

Mon sursaut réveille aussi Keiichiro, toujours blotti dans mes bras.

\- Allez debouuuuuuu ! fait encore la voix de notre ami à travers le battant.

\- Tesshi, si tu la ferme pas, je te jure que je te cogne en sortant ! braillé-je "gentiment" en retour.

\- On va arriver, partez devant, ajoute doucement mon petit ami pour atténuer la sècheresse de ma réponse.

J'entends leurs pas s'éloigner et soupire lourdement, un brin agacé.

\- Je déteste ce genre de réveil…

\- C'est de notre faute, aucun de nous n'a pensé à mettre d'alarme hier soir.

\- C'est vrai, mais il faut dire qu'une certaine personne avait envie de faire des choses, fais-je dans un sourire en coin.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répond le concerné d'un air innocent.

\- Mais bien sûr… Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu.

\- He ?

\- Oublie ça. Ca veut juste dire que t'es pas crédible.

\- Méheu…

\- Allez debout, monsieur mon leader, sinon Tesshi va revenir tambouriner à la porte comme un bourrin.

Il soupire mais se lève et se dirige vers lasalle de bain, mais je m'abstens de le rejoindre, sinon on s'en sortira jamais.

A notre sortie de l'hôtel, un minibus nous attend et nous emmène directement au studio où doit avoir lieu l'émission. A notre arrivée, les retrouvailles avec nos collègues de Super Junior sont plutôt chaleureuses. Un peu trop même en ce qui concerne Heechul, que je calme comme je peux, ce qui est pas simple parce que, pour la deuxième fois, Jae Min n'est en vue nulle part pour faire la traduction. Je crois que ce mec est un retardataire chronique, comme moi avant… tout ça.

Un mec se pointe alors et commence à nous parler. Inutile de dire qu'aucune de nous cinq comprend quoi que ce soit. Jusqu'à ce que la voix de notre interprète se fasse entendre, essoufflée.

\- Il vous explique que l'émission se déroulera en deux parties, la première composée de cinq épreuves en tandem, la secondede questionsqui porteront sur l'autre groupe.

\- Heu et si on sait rien sur l'autre groupe ? demandé-je, inquiet.

Il pose la question, puis se tourne vers moi et m'explique que ce n'est pas grave si on a pas de connaissances et que l'important est de s'amuser.

Je hoche la tête et laisse l'animateur expliquer le principe du premier jeu, relayé par Jae Min.

\- C'est un kissing game : l'un de vous prend un feuillet en plastique, le fait tenir sur sa bouche d'une façon ou d'une autre et le second membre du duo doit le récupérer et le faire passer à l'autre équipe. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que le feuillet soit arrivé aubout de la chaîne.

Je regarde le présentateur pour voir s'il blague mais il en a pas l'air et un coup d'œil aux visages indifférents de nos collègues coréens m'apprend qu'ils sont habitués ou du moins que le principe leur est pas inconnu. Et que manifestement ils s'en tappent. A part Heechul qui a l'air de kiffer par avance. Et je sens que moi pas.

\- Ne, comment on dit "propriété privée, pas touche" ? demande soudain mon petit ami à notre interprète.

\- Heu… quelque chose comme "naekkeoya" devrait aller, répond ce dernier, interloqué.

Keiichiro tape alors sur l'épaule de mon coéquipier, puis m'enlace étroitement et répète la phrase de son mieux en le regardant dans les yeux avec un air de propriétaire qui le rend super viril et me fait complètement craquer.

\- Araseo, araseo, fait alors Heechul en levant les paumes.

\- Heu; il dit qu'il a compris, nous traduit alors Jae Min, manifestement gêné de la scène, d'autant qu'elle a eu lieu devant le présentateur.

\- Bon, tant mieux alors, fait mon petit ami en me lâchant. Désolé, on peut commencer maintenant.

On se place donc tous en ligne et l'animateur donne le feuillet à mon binôme, qui le bloque sur ses lèvres. Sachant ce qui est attendu de moi, je me penche et rapproche mon visage du sien… mais ça donne vraiment l'impression que je vais l'embrasser et j'aime pas ça. Je tente une fois, deux fois, trois fois… et recule franchement à la quatrième.

\- Koyama-san, un problème ? me demande Jae Min pour le présentateur.

\- Je peux pas. J'embrasse pas n'importe qui.

\- Ce n'est pas un vrai baiser, Toma. C'est juste un jeu et en plus c'est pour le travail, me dit Massu.

\- Tu peux le faire, m'encourage Tesshi.

Je regarde alors mon partenaire coréen qui fait l'idiot en faisant une bouche en cul de poule. Je me retiens de me frapper le front du plat de la main. Je suis pas aidé… Je me demande s'il aurait pas mieux vallu que je tombe sur Yesung-le-psycopathe plutôt que sur lui. Nan, plutôt sur Leeteuk ou Ryo-chose qui ont l'air aussi peluchoïdes que mon Keiichiro. Heureusement, celui auquel je dois passer le machin est mon petit ami, ça m'aurait foutu trop mal à l'aise que ce soit un autre.

Je me reprend donc et fais signe à Heechul de recommencer le truc. Il coince donc de nouveau le bout de plastique et se penche vers moi. J'en fais autant et réprime un mouvement de recul quand nos bouches se rencontrent, uniquement séparées par l'accessoire. C'est qu'un jeu, je le sais bien, mais j'ai l'affreuse sensation de tromper Keiichiro devant lui. Pourtant je me fais violence et récupère le feuillet. Enfin j'essaye mais j'ai du mal à l'attraper tellement mon binôme le tient fermement. Après trois essais infructueux, je me tourne vers notre interprète :

\- Dites-lui que s'il lâche pas le machin quand j'essaye de l'attraper, on va pas y arriver, fais-je, un peu agacé. C'est déjà assez gênant comme ça, ce serait cool qu'il y mette du sien.

Jae Min traduit donc ce que je viens de dire et Heechul hoche la tête, pourtant, à l'essai suivant, rien ne change. Plus même, j'ai l'impression qu'il appuie le contact embarrassant.

\- Oi, tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoii ? fais-je en sachant très bien qu'il me comprend pas, tout en le fusillant du regard.

Il lève alors les mains et dit un truc que Jae Min traduit :

\- Heu… Heechul-ssi dit que… qu'il était sûr que vous étiez trop beau en colère et qu'il vous a volontairement provoqué pour le vérifier mais que maintenant il va le faire sérieusement.

\- Quoi ?! Il est sérieux ce mec ?! 'Tain mais c'est nawak ! Il croit que ça m'amuse de faire ça ?!

J'ai parlé en français, comme à chaque fois que je suis vénère, du coup là, j'ai onze mecs qui me regardent comme des vaches qui regardent passer un train.

\- J'ai beau t'avoir entendu parler français plusieurs fois, je m'y habitue pas, me dit alors Massu.

\- C'est marrant de voir que ta langue maternelle reprend le dessus quand tu perds ton sang-froid, renchérit Tesshi.

\- Ravi de vous amuser, marmonné-je dans la barbe que j'ai pas.

\- Le prend pas mal, c'est pas méchant.

Je fixe mon petit ami qui me regarde, articule un "désolé" et me tourne de nouveau vers l'autre profiteur.

\- Jae Min, traduisez exactement ce que je vais dire s'il vous plait, fais-je sans le quitter du regard.

\- Heu oui d'accord.

\- Je sais pas à quoi tu joues, mec, mais ça me plait pas du tout, alors t'as intérêt à arrêter tout de suite ton numéro de drague à deux yens ou ça va mal finir et t'aimerais pas me voir vraiment en colère, crois-moi.

J'attends que notre interprète ait rendu mon discours mot pour mot et remarque alors l'air mii surpriis, mi choqué des autres membres de son groupe, alors que Heechul, lui, rigole.

Mouais. Rira bien qui rira le dernier, mec.

Leeteuk dit alors un truc.

\- Leeteuk-ssi dit que vous ne devriez pas parler sur ce ton à Heechul-ssii et encore moins le menacer, parce que c'est un… enfn s'il décidait de se venger, vous pourriez le regretter.

\- Il me fait pas peur, rétorqué-je en haussant les épaules.

Ma déclaration traduite fait rigoler Kyuhyun qui dit un truc à son tour.

\- Kyuhyun-ssi a dit "ça se voit que tu le connais pas, il est capable de tout. Tu pourras pas dire que tu étais pas prévenu".

Je me contente de hausser les épaules une deuxième fois et récupère le feuillet en plastique, que je coince entre mes lèvres, avant de me tourner vers Keiichiro pour continuer le jeu. Le problème dans le fait que ce soit lui le suivant… est le risque omniprésent que je perde mon self-contrôle et l'embrasse vraiment en zappant à la fois le jeu, l'émission et le reste. Mais non, il faut que je reste professiionnel. Ca a l'air d'un jeu, mais je suis au travail. Je sauterais sur mon magnifique petit ami plus tard.

Bref on a tant bien que mal fini la répète de ce jeu et on s'est fait expliquer le suivant… et là j'ai franchement eu l'impression qu'on se foutait de ma gueule : leur "pepero game" c'est au final rien qu'un putain d'autre kissing game ! Parce que, excusez-moi mais "chacun au bout d'un Pepero (qui est un Pocky japonais ou un Mikado français), vous le croquez au plus vite pour qu'il en reste le moins possible. L'équipe à qui il reste le moins de biscuit est le vainqueur"… Si tous les jeux sont comme ça, c'est juste du fanservice géant destiné aux fans de yaoi genre Saori. Et me retrouver de nouveau à devoir quasi embrasser Heechul… Mais bon encore une fois c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Du coup, blasé, je me tourne vers mon binôme qui a déjà le gâteau entre les dents. Il perd pas de temps lui…

Je soupire lourdement et, malgré la gêne qui, je le sens, me rend cramoisi, me place à l'autre bout, puis ferme les yeux. Je veux pas voir ce que je fais. Du coup, inutile de dire que j'avance pas bien vite, au contraire de mon coéquipier qui, lui, speede tellement qu'à peine une dizaine de secondes plus tard… je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes. En contact prolongé pas du tout fortuit et cette fois sans aucun accessoire pour nous séparer. Je recule brusquement comme s'il m'avait brûlé et le foudroie de nouveau du regard. Il commence à me gaver lui.

Bref je passe sur le reste des jeux, du même style que les deux premiers et je passe aussi sur le tournage de l'émission en elle-même, bien qu'Heechul ait gardé ses distances pendant le vrai tournage.

Je passe aussi sur les questions à propos de l'autre groupe pendant lesquelles j'ai pas ouvert la bouche (mais à ma grande surprise, les gars savaient des trucs sur nos collègues coréens, donc on a même pas été ridicules. Et étrangement les Super Junior savaient aussi pas mal de trucs sur nous). Mais bon en bref, à part ma découverte d'eux, j'ai pas grand-chose à retirer de ce court passage en Corée et je suis plutôt pressé de rentrer.

27 septembre 2016

Il pleut. Encore et encore. Jour et nuit. Sans discontinuer. Depuis notre retour en Corée. Et ce temps de merde est en train de rendre tout le monde dépressif. Où qu'on aille dans l'agence, on croise que des mecs qui ont l'air de faire la gueule et même le toujours gai et sautillant Tesshi est morose. Autant dire que la motivation à bosser, là, elle est partie faire un tour au Népal sans billet de retour. Et en plus, Keiichiro est directement parti en réunion à notre arrivée, ce qui arrange pas ma propre humeur.

Du coup je suis posé sur le canapé de la loge, les yeux rivés sur la porte en attendant son retour, pendant que le Tegomass se fait des mamours (Kato lui, en a profité pour filer chez les Kanja retrouver Okura).

Et soudain, après une bonne demi heure d'attente, mon petit ami passe la porte, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Une bonne nouvelle ? Ca changerait.

\- Les gars, vous allez être contents, à partir de lundi, on est en vacances pour deux semaines !

\- Sans déconner ? fais-je, ébahi.

\- Hé oui.

\- Trop bien ! Du coup… je vais peut-être en profiter pour aller voir mes parents.

\- En France ? fait alors Tesshi.

\- Bah oui en France, ils ont pas quitté Paris, eux.

\- On peut venir ? demande alors notre blondinet avec sa plus belle bouille de chat potté.

Je suis bien emmerdé parce que j'avais pensé embarquer que Keiichiro… mais après tout…

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Yaaaaaaay ! On va visiter Paris avec un vrai parisien ! Trop bien ! s'exclame-t-il, soudain excité comme une puce.

Je suis sûr qu'il s'imagine des tas de trucs sur ma ville de naissance, qui sont à mille lieues de la réalité. Revoir Paris et réentendre du français après tout ce temps va me faire drôle. Mais revoir mes parents et Guillaume me fait plaisir par avance.


	25. Tous à Paris

3 octobre 2016

06h

On est sur le pied de guerre depuis déjà une demi heure parce qu'un taxi va venir nous chercher pour nous emmener à Narita. A ma grande horreur de mec ayant pris une escale à l'aller pour économiser, Keiichiro a réservé deux billets aller-retour par Air France en classe affaire. J'ose même pas lui demander combien ça a coûté, je m'évanouirais d'épouvante.

\- Keii dépêche-toi ! On va louper le taxi !

Oui oui, le stressé des déplacements est de retour. Selon mes calculs, on est censé arriver vers 07h20 si ça roule pas trop mal, soit environ trois heures avant notre vol. C'est… correct même si j'aurais préféré arriver avant. Mais quand j'en ai parlé à mon petit ami, il a refusé en disant que trois heures étaient largement suffisantes. Il a pourtant vu mon stress mais a pas voulu, je cite "me conforter dans ma psychose en acceptant de partir inutilement tôt". Du coup je suis plus que stressé maintenant et même si je sais que c'est pas son but parce qu'il est pas comme ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait tout au ralenti ce matin. Du coup je bous littéralement.

\- Keii !

\- Toma, respire, me dit-il en apparaissant enfin dans l'entrée. Paniquer ne sert à rien. On ne ratera pas l'avion. Je te l'ai déjà dit quand on est partis et revenus de Séoul. J'aimerais bien que tu m'écoute.

Il le dit pas mais je sens bien que l'affolement audible dans ma voix l'agace un peu, du coup j'essaye de museler ce que je ressens mais c'est vraiment très difficile et je me sens mieux que quand on sort et que je constate que le taxi nous attend. Enfin "mieux"… façon de parler parce que je prends sur moi pendant tout le trajet pour pas dire au chauffeur d'accélérer et, comme s'il pouvait lire en moi, Keiichiro, tout en regardant par la fenêtre, a fini par poser sa main sur la mienne sur la banquette, en geste d'apaisement. J'ai le meilleur petit ami du monde.

Une fois à destination, je m'éjecte littéralement de la voiture pour récupérer nos valises. Tout en regardant autour de nous dans l'espoir que les gars soient déjà arrivés. Mais bien sûr, aucune trace du Tegomass ni de Kato.

\- Toma, arrête un peu, soupire alors Keiichiro. Ils ne sont pas en retard. Je me demande comment ton ami Guillaume a pu supporter ça…

Sous-entendu "sans avoir envie de te tuer". Je sais pas non plus, surtout que mon pote est pas exactement du genre patient. D'ailleurs c'est lui qui vient nous chercher à Roissy avec un minibus loué pour l'occasion. Je suis trop content de le revoir. J'ai l'impression qu'il est parti depuis des années alors que ça fait que… merde ça fait presque un an à un mois près quand même… Le temps a passé tellement vite et il s'est passé tellement de trucs…

\- Toma ? Tu es avec moi ?

La voix de mon petit ami me tire de mes pensées et je lui souris.

\- Ouais ouais je suis là.

\- A quoi tu pensais ?

\- Au fait que ça fait presque un an que je suis au Japon et que j'ai pas vu passer les mois.

\- Seulement un an ? Moi j'ai l'impression que tu as toujours été là.

Il est adorable.

Soudain un taxi s'arrête non loin de nous et, soulagé, je vois le reste du groupe en sortir.

\- On est làààààà ! claironne Tesshi en nous voyant avant d'être bâillonné par son petit ami.

\- Chut baka, tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer ? le réprimande Massu.

\- Mais il est super tôt…

\- Et alors ? Tu connais les fans aussi bien que moi, elles sont capables d'être venues quand même, c'est pas l'heure qui les arrête.

\- Mou…

\- Allez venez, on entre avant que Toma fasse une crise, leur dit Keiichiro. C'est une boule de nerfs depuis hier soir.

\- Bah pourquoi ? T'es trop pressé de revoir ta famille ?

\- Même pas, répond Keiichiro à ma place d'un ton désespéré. Il angoisse juste qu'on rate l'avion.

\- He ? Mais il est dans environ trois heures non ?

\- Oui…

\- Heu on peut y aller maintenant ? interviens-je. Qu'on enregistre les bagages.

\- Attendez, Yoshi a dit qu'il viendrait, dit alors Kato.

\- Quoi ?! Nan mais nan on y va là ! m'exclamé-je, abasourdi par ce contretemps.

\- Tu aurais pu nous le dire avant quand même, Shige, dit mon petit ami.

\- Mais allez-y d'abord, je vous retiens pas. Moi je l'attends.

\- Voilà on va faire ça, fais-je. Vous venez ?

\- Non on se sépare pas, déclare alors mon petit ami, manquant me déclencher un arrêt cardiaque.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Toma calmes-toi, ça suffit maintenant. J'ai été patient jusqu'ici mais tu viendrais à bout de la patience d'un saint. Shige, on va attendre un quart d'heure, mais si à ce moment-là Okura n'est pas arrivé, on rentrera tous et ce sera à lui de nous retrouver, d'accord ?

J'adore quand il est directif comme ça, même si en l'occurrence il vient de "m'engueuler". Il est trop sex.

Du coup, on poireaute comme des cons. Si ce maudit Kanja se pointe pas très vite, je vais péter un plomb.

Heureusement pour lui il arrive assez rapidement, mais je l'arrête alors qu'il allait faire des mamours à Kato.

\- Vous aurez tout le temps quand on aura enregistré les bagages ! Allez !

J'ai conscience d'être parfaitement chiant et limite insupportable, mais j'arrive pas à faire autrement.

Comme ils marchent pas assez vite à mon goût, je speede devant et entends Kato me traiter de casse-couilles. Même le très tolérant Massu râle que je fais chier et que vivement qu'on soit dans l'avion, que je me tienne tranquille.

Finalement les bagages sont enregistrés et je commence à me sentir mieux. Pas au point de juste rester assis tu me diras.

\- Quelqu'un peut l'assommer ? finit par demander Tesshi après mon quatrième aller-retour au tableau d'affichage pour vérifier que l'avion est bien à l'heure.

Lassé, Keiichiro m'arrache alors mon portable des mains et se met à pianoter dessus.

\- Heu tu fais quoi ?

\- Je cherche le numéro de ton ami Guillaume.

\- He ?

\- Si tu nous écoute pas, peut-être que lui tu l'écouteras.

\- Mais… tu pourras pas le trouver, tout est écrit en français dans mon portable.

\- J'avais remarqué.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, fais-je alors en le lui reprenant. T'as gagné je me calme.

\- Alleluiah… marmonne alors Kato, de mauvaise humeur parce que, bien sûr, Okura a pas pu nous accompagner jusqu'à la salle d'attente.

4 octobre 2016

01h (heure française)

Bon je passe sur le voyage parce qu'il a vraiment rien d'intéressant même si c'est la première fois que j'étais en classe affaire, parce que à part regarder des films, manger et dormir, j'ai pas fais grand-chose. D'ailleur ce petit salopard de Tesshi en a profité pour prendre une affreuse photo de moi en train de dormir la bouche ouverte sur l'épaule de Keiichiro. Et pas moyen de la lui faire effacer.

Une fois à Roissy, on a récupéré nos bagages et… j'ai entendu une voix familière s'exclamer :

\- Keii ! Par ici !

Guillaume et du français. Attention au choc des cultures pour mes japonais pur sucre.

\- La vache ce que je suis content de te voir ! embraye-t-il dès que je m'approche après m'avoir brièvement serré contre lui, le forçant à courber son mètre quatre-vingt-quinze.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a quasi plus personne qui m'appelle comme ça ? fais-je, retrouvant avec un plaisir non dissimulé ma deuxième langue maternelle.

\- Rien à foutre. Ton nom de scène et ta célébrité m'intéressent pas. Pour moi tu seras toujours mon pote Keii.

\- C'est bon à entendre, fais-je dans un sourire, avant d'ajouter en les désignant : Ah heu je te présente les membres de mon groupe, Shigeaki Kato, Takahisa Masuda, Yuya Tegoshi et… Keiichiro Koyama.

\- Ah alors c'est lui ?! Trop bon ! Je comprendrais presque pourquoi tu es tombé amoureux, vieux. Il est beau.

\- Bah alors Guillaume, tu vires de bord ? me marré-je.

\- Abruti va, rigole-t-il à son tour. Parle pas de malheur.

\- Bonjour, fait alors timidement mon petit ami avec ce qu'il a appris de français. Ravi de te rencontrer.

Et il est imité par les autres.

\- Salut, leur fait Guillaume avant de s'adresser à mon leader : Je suis bien content de rencontrer enfin le fameux Keiichiro. J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi que j'ai l'impression de te connaitre sans même t'avoir rencontré. J'espère que tu te plairas à Paris. Que vous vous y plairez tous.

Complètement perdu, Keiichiro me regarde d'un air qui dit "au secours, qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?".

\- Pas si vite idiot, ils comprennent pas le français, faut que je fasse la trad'.

\- Pas de souci, fais donc.

Je traduis donc tout son discours, auquel ils répondent par un simple "merci".

\- Bon bah vous l'aurez compris, cet énergumène c'est Guillaume, mon meilleur ami, fais-je en japonais.

\- Il est méga grand ! s'exclame Tesshi. Je suis pas un nain mais je me sens minus à côté.

\- Ouais je sais.

\- Bon bah on va pas camper ici, décrète mon pote. Faut que je vous ammène vite chez toi, Keii, ce sont les consignes de ta mère.

Je grimace.

\- Elle va faire la fangirl ?

\- J'en ai bien peur. D'après ce que m'a dit ton père, elle s'est déjà vantée partout que son fils unique faisait partie d'un groupe très célèbre au Japon.

\- Oh nan… fais-je en me frappant le front du plat de la main. La honte quoi…

\- Bah au moins elle est fière de toi, sois heureux.

\- Bah justement je suis encore en train de me demander si je dois en être content ou pas.

\- Pffffff nawak. Mais dis donc, tu t'es musclé toi on dirait.

\- Bah tu sais avec la danse et tout ça…

\- Mouais je vois. Bon allez, go.

Je me tourne alors vers mes amis et leur explique le programme. Y compris la probable réaction de ma mère.

\- Ta mère est fan de nous, Toma ? s'étonne Massu.

\- Bah Keii tu leur as pas raconté la conversation Skype ?

\- Non ça m'est sorti de la tête.

Je leur retrace donc, ce qui fait rugir Tesshi de rire.

\- Enorme ! Je sens que je vais adorer ta mère ! s'exclame-t-il.

\- Hé Keii, tu sais que c'est perturbant de t'entendre appeler quelqu'un d'autre "Keii" ? me dit alors Guillaume. On dirait un schizo.

\- Crétin, rigolé-je en lui emboitant le pas. Je peux conduire au fait ?

\- Heu bah si tu veux.

\- Yeah !

On arrive donc au parking et les valises sont toutes hissées dans le grand coffre, avant que je m'installe au volant, Guillaume à côté de moi et les gars derrière.

\- C'est parti ! annoncé-je en démarrant. Ca a roulé comment à l'aller ?

\- Pas trop mal et puis vous êtes arrivés en pleine journée alors ça va. Heureusement que vous êtes pas arrivés en pleine heure de pointe, ça aurait été la merde.

\- Trop.

\- Vous parlez super vite en français, constate alors Tesshi.

\- Tu sais, je crois que Guillaume pense la même chose quand on parle japonais. Les langues qu'on ne comprend pas, on a toujours l'impression qu'elles sont très rapides mais je doute que Toma et son ami forcent l'allure quand ils parlent ensemble.

\- Hum moui en effet.

Effectivement ça roule pas trop mal, mais deux heures de plus et on était coincés. On a eu du bol parce qu'un embouteillage sur le périph', c'est loooooong pour s'en sortir.

Bref on finit par arriver devant l'immeuble et je gare le van. Je suis content à l'idée de revoir ma mère, mais après ce que m'a dit Guillaume… je redoute un peu aussi. Pourvu qu'elle fasse pas trop la fangirl ou alors d'une façon discrète comme celle de Keiichiro… Mais la connaissant ça m'étonnerait parce qu'elle fait jamais les choses à moitié. Le pire, c'est peut-être qu'elle est hyper tactile. Mes potes et mon petit ami vont pas échapper aux bises et aux câlins en règle. Faut que je les prévienne.

\- Heu avant qu'on y aille… Ma mère est très expansive et tactile alors… ne soyez pas trop choqués si elle vous touche.

\- Nous toucher comment exactement ? demande Kato.

\- Pas d'une façon déplacée, mais elle… bah elle va vous faire la bise –quatre chacun, elle est bretonne- et vous serrer contre elle.

\- Elle est quoi ? demande Massu.

\- Bretonne. La Bretagne, c'est une région de France. C'est comme si, au Japon, elle était du Kansai par exemple. Ah et autre chose elle est parfaitement bilingue japonais, donc quoi que vous disiez, elle vous comprendra. Sur ce… allons-y. Guillaume, tu suis ?

\- Je louperais cette scène pour rien au monde. Ca va être énorme, se marre d'avance mon pote.

\- Merci du soutien, vieux.

\- Je t'en prie, je suis là pour ça.

\- Connard.

\- Tapette.

Ah nos bonnes vieilles insultes affectueuses. Ca m'avait tellement manqué ça aussi.

Je sors mes clés (je les avais gardées, c'est toujours chez moi même si j'y habite plus), ouvre la porte du hall avec mon bip, puis fais monter tout le monde jusqu'à l'étage. Bon bah allez, faut entrer dans l'arène. J'ouvre donc la porte.

\- C'est nous ! annoncé-je tout fort.

J'ai à peine fini de parler, que ma mère déboule comme un boulet de canon, dans un grand "hiiiiii" digne de nos plus ferventes groupies. La honte…

\- Enfin ! Enfin ! J'ai bien cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais ! Je mourrais d'impatience ! s'exclame-t-elle en français, avant de me serrer très fort contre elle. Keiichiro, mon grand, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ! ajoute-t-elle en larmoyant.

\- M'man… arrête c'est gênant, on est pas tous seuls… et parle japonais, ils comprennent pas le français.

\- Oui oui pardon… fait-elle en me lâchant, avant d'essuyer ses yeux et de reprendre pour mes compagnons, en japonais : Bonjour les garçons. Je suis Koyama Coralie, la maman de K… de Thomas. Je suis vraiment contente de vous rencontrer.

\- Nous de même, Koyama-san, répond Tesshi une fois la surprise de l'aspect de ma mère passé.

\- Oh non non non, pas de ça. Appellez-moi juste Cora, ça ira très bien.

\- Co… la ? prononce Massu, incertain.

\- Ouiiiiii ! Tu es Yuya, toi Shigeaki et toi Takahisa n'est ce pas ? demande-t-elle en s'adressant à chacun de mes amis sans se tromper. Enchantée !

Et sur ces mots, elle prend chacun dans ses bras, leur donne les quatre bises dont je leur avais parlé… et je vois Kato se raidir alors que le Tegomass se laisse juste faire, simplement surpris par l'utilisation naturelle de leurs prénoms.

\- Content de vous revoir, dit alors Keiichiro en s'inclinant. Désolés de vous envahir.

\- Mais non pas du tout ! Nous sommes très heureux de vous recevoir. Par contre il faudra vous serrer un peu dans les chambres.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour nous, on sera très bien.

\- Cora, doucement, ça fait un peu trop de choses à assimiler d'un coup. Laisse-les respirer ces pauvres garçons. Ils n'ont même pas encore pu quitter l'entrée.

La voix de mon père. Et le nouveau bug de mes amis (Keiichiro excepté) en le découvrant sur le seuil de la porte du salon.

\- Oh ! Oui bien sûr ! Entrez, entrez !

Elle s'efface pour les laisser passer et pendant qu'ils entrent, je vois Guillaume totalement explosé de rire.

\- Oi ta gueule toi, grogné-je en français.

\- Ah nan mais là ça dépasse tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer ! C'est juste énormissime ! T'aurais vu vos tronches à tous les cinq ! Impayables !

\- Et si tu la fermais ?

\- Allez viens on les rejoint, je veux pas rater la suite.

On va donc au salon, au moment où mon père termine de se présenter.

\- … de Toma. Merci de prendre soin de mon fils.

Les gars se récrient évidemment et mon père surenchérit. Putain on est pas couchés si je les laisse faire.

\- Venez les gars, je vous montre vos chambres, interviens-je en empoignant ma propre valise. Guillaume, on revient, ajouté-je en français pour mon pote qui doit être totalement largué.

\- C'est bien, c'est bien, casse-toi, j'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter, abruti, me dit-il en me faisant le geste "barre-toi".

Mes potes s'excusent alors auprès de mes parents, me suivent et je me sens forcé de faire de même auprès d'eux.

\- Désolé pour tout ça. Comme je vous l'avais dis, ma mère est très expansive, mais je pensais pas qu'elle vous "agresserait" direct comme ça. Pourtant depuis le temps qu'elle vit avec mon père, elle devrait être habituée, mais… elle reste française quoi.

\- Mais nan ça va, me rassure Tesshi. C'est plutôt marrant en fait, comme façon d'être. Par contre tu tiens plus de ton père à la fois physiquement et dans le comportement.

\- Je sais.

J'ouvre la porte de la chambre d'ami, découvrant deux lits une personne et un matelas pneumatique recouvert d'une parure de lit.

\- Je vous laisse vous installer. Viens Keii.

Je sors avec lui et ouvre la porte d'en face. Mon ancienne chambre. Laissée dans l'état exact dans lequel elle était quand je suis parti, bordel inclus (mais poussière en moins, ma mère y a veillé).

\- Quel désordre ! s'exclame-t-il en entrant. Heureusement que tu es devenu plus ordonné chez nous.

\- Nan c'est surtout que je me force à contenir mon bordel d'une façon que tu imagine même pas.

\- Ah ?

\- Bordélique un jour, bordélique toujours.

Il s'apprête à me répondre, mais soudain, la voix de ma mère s'élève.

\- Les garçons, vous avez faim ? J'ai fais des onigiri.

Je m'apprêtais à répondre que non parce qu'on a été gavés comme des oies dans l'avion… mais le mot magique me cloue le bec. Onigiri !

\- Thon-mayo ?! fais-je en me précipitant, des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Evidemment. Tes préférés mon chéri, sourit-elle en posant le plateau.

\- Miam !

J'entends alors rigoler mon petit ami.

\- On dirait un petit garçon, c'est adorable.

\- N'est ce pas qu'il est mignon mon Toma ? renchérit ma mère en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- M'man arrête… J'ai vingt-sept ans, pas six, marmonné-je la bouche pleine de riz, cramoisi de gêne qu'elle fasse ça devant eux.

\- Trop mignon…

\- Keii, pitié tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi…

En plus je vois le Tegomass qui pouffe et j'entends Guillaume qui se marre comme un débile alors qu'il pige pas un mot de la converse, alors ça arrange rien.

\- Dis donc mec, si t'allais voir ailleurs si j'y suis pas ? fais-je.

\- Toma ! Voyons, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle ! s'insurge ma mère.

\- Vous en faites pas, madame Koyama, Keii et moi on se parle toujours comme ça, y'a rien de méchant. J'allais y aller de toute façon. Je suis du matin demain.

Je me relève donc, pose mon onigiri entamé avec un regard de tueur à la ronde genre "je vous déconseille d'y toucher" et choque mon poing contre celui de mon pote, avant d'accrocher mes doigts aux siens.

\- Bon courage vieux.

\- Ouais t'inquiète. A plus. (il se tourne ensuite vers vers mes parents) A bientôt. (puis vers les autres News) Heu… Sayonara, dit-il, incertain avec son magnifique accent français à couper au couteau avant de prendre son fameux air "je vais sortir une connerie grande comme moi", d'ajouter : Sushi-maki-karaoké-sumo-karaté !

Et de sortir en courant. Mais quel con…

Je regarde alors mes amis qui font une tête chelou.

\- Vous venez de voir Guillaume dans toute sa connerie. Désolé.

\- Heu… mais il est au courant que ça veut rien dire tous ces mots accolés ? demande Massu.

Déclenchant une réaction inattendue : mon père éclate de rire. Bah merde alors.

\- Tes amis sont très amusants, Toma, me dit-il en se marrant encore à moitié. Bon, je vous abandonne, j'ai des copies à corriger.

Il quitte la pièce et le silence retombe très très brièvement.

\- Des copies ? relève quand même Tesshi.

\- Mon père est prof de maths au lycée. Et je le désespérais quand j'allais en cours parce que je comprenais absolument rien du tout. C'est d'ailleurs toujours le cas. Les maths et moi on a jamais été amis.

D'un coup, je sursaute parce qu'un cri résonne depuis la chambre d'ami : Kato, dont j'avais même pas remarqué l'absence. Craignant une catastrophe, je me précipite.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as ?! Ca va ?!

\- C'est… quoi tout ça ? Pourquoi c'est là ?

\- He ?

Je tourne la tête dans la direction qu'il pointe… et constate que le "ça" désigne une impressionnante collection de goodies à l'effigie de mes amis, qu'aucun de nous n'avait remarquée en entrant. Du coup, pris d'un doute affreux, je me précipite vers ma propre chambre… et me passe une main sur le visage, désespéré : la même chose s'étale sur les murs, mais avec nos têtes à Keiichiro et moi…

Agacé, je retourne donc au salon et, sans répondre aux questions du Tegomass, m'adresse à ma mère en français :

\- M'man c'est la honte, on dirait que c'est une ado qui a refais la déco des chambres, c'est abusé !

\- Mais pourquoi ? C'est normal pour une mère d'être fière de son fils et du groupe dont il fait partie, répond-elle dans la même langue.

\- Mais là ça fait juste groupie ! Où t'as trouvé tout ça d'ailleurs ?

\- Dans deux magnifiques boutiques situées dans le quartier chinois.

Alors là je tombe du ciel. Y'a ce genre de boutique à Paris ?! Depuis quand ?!

On est coupés dans notre conversation par mon petit ami qui revient de la chambre où il était parti sans que je le vois, en tendant à ma mère… une brassée d'uchiwa, porte-clés, magazines etc… avec ma tête dessus.

\- Comme promis, Koy… Cora-san, lui dit-il.

\- Oh merci Keiichiro, tu es un amour ! s'exclame-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

\- Pitié, Keii, l'encourage pas… fais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Vilain ! fait alors ma mère en me donnant une tape sur le bras.

\- Mais oui, mais oui… On lui dira… Et sinon ça t'as pris quand cette lubie ?

J'ai retenu de justesse le "ridicule" qui me brûlait les lèvres, mais j'en pense pas moins.

\- Je ne sais plus exactement. Tu demanderas à ton père, il retient mieux les dates que moi.

Enfin bref, heureusement, mon père a pu contenir le fangirlisme de ma mère l'essentiel de la soirée, parce que sinon je serais probablement mort de honte avant qu'on aille se coucher. D'ailleurs, en parlant de se coucher, je suis claqué avec le voyage, alors rejoindre mon lit est un vrai bonheur. Mon ancien lit si confortable et Keiichiro serré contre moi, c'est le pied.

\- Toma…

\- Hum ?

\- Tu n'as pas trop le mal du pays ?

\- He ?

\- Bah tes parents, ton ami Guillaume, le français… Tout ça ne te manque pas ? Tu es heureux à Tokyo ?

Je retiens un soupir. J'ai l'impression qu'on a cette conversation tous les mois et je lui répète toujours la même chose, mais ça le rassure que jusqu'à la fois d'après et je sais plus quoi faire pour qu'il arrête de s'inquiéter.

\- Je suis très heureux et je vais très bien. Arrête de t'en faire, tu veux ?

\- Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas, ne ?

\- Je te le promets. Allez dors maintenant, conclus-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

5 octobre 2016

07h45 (heure française)

Putain. de décalage horaire.

D'après le réveil posé sur la table de nuit, je suis déjà réveillé depuis un peu plus d'une heure et ça me soule parce que je suis encore crevé, alors j'aurais voulu dormir plus longtemps. Surtout que je suis le seul réveillé vu que Keiichiro, lui, dort comme un bienheureux.

Je soupire et chasse doucement une mèche tombée sur son visage. Il est tellement adorable. Je passerais bien ma vie entière à veiller sur l… Ma vie entière… Mais oui c'est ça ! Mais il va falloir que je choisisse bien le lieu et le moment. Mon idée me fait sourire tout seul et je me cale un peu mieux contre lui. Enveloppé dans sa chaleur, je me sens de nouveau basculer dans le sommeil.

09h20 (heure française)

Je rouvre lentement les yeux en sentant la main de mon petit ami caresser ma joue.

\- Coucou le beau au bois dormant, me dit-il en souriant.

\- Mmmh… fais-je pour toute réponse en enfouissant mon visage contre lui.

\- Tu sais que tu es totalement craquant quand tu dors ?

\- T'as déjà du me le dire… (je bâille) une bonne centaine de fois.

\- Et c'est toujours aussi vrai.

Je me redresse et m'étire dans tous les sens en bâillant de nouveau.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Bah j'étais réveillé tôt à cause du décalage horaire. Heureusement j'ai pu me rendormir. Bon allez, faut qu'on se douche et qu'on aille prendre le petit déj. Aujourd'hui je commence à vous faire visiter Paris.

\- Oui chef ! fait-il avec un petit salut comique, avant de m'embrasser sur le bout du nez et de se lever pour prendre des affaires propres.

Ce qui me permet de profiter de la vue. Du coup je le siffle, sachant très bien comment il va réagir. Ce qui loupe d'ailleurs pas : il rougit immédiatement.

\- Fais pas ça…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est gênant…

Je sors du lit à mon tour, l'enlace par derrière et pose le menton sur son épaule nue.

\- Hum ?

\- Rien, j'avais juste envie de te tenir comme ça.

Je pique un baiser sur cette même épaule et me détache de lui pour aller récupérer mes propres vêtements.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, on émerge tous les deux dans la salle à manger… et je constate que non seulement on est les derniers, mais qu'en plus tout le monde a déjà fini de manger. Oups.

\- Salut les marmottes, nous salue Tesshi en rigolant.

\- On peut pas dire que vous soyez tombés du lit ce matin, ne, renchérit Massu en se marrant aussi.

\- Gnagnagna, fais-je de façon très mature.

\- Bonjour les garçons, nous salue alors ma mère en japonais. Vous avez faim ?

\- Salut m'man. Ouais plutôt.

\- Alors installez-vous. Vous voulez manger japonais ou… ?

\- Pitié je veux du sucré.

\- D'accord mon chéri, acquièce-t-elle en souriant.

\- Gagné ! s'exclame alors Tesshi.

\- He ? fais-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- J'avais parié avec ta mère que tu dirais ça. Vous voyez, Cora-san, que je le connais bien.

\- Effectivement Yuya, bravo, fait-elle en ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux de mon pote. Et toi Keiichiro, qu'est ce que tu veux manger ?

\- Ce qui vous dérangera le moins.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, mon chou, ça ne me dérange pas de vous préparer à manger.

\- Je prendrais la même chose que Toma dans ce cas. Merci.

\- Deux rations de pancakes alors. Je vous laisse vous servir en boissons.

\- M'man tu bosses pas aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, j'ai pris une semaine de vacances, répond-elle en quittant la pièce.

\- Alors Toma, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demande Massu alors que je me verse un verre de jus d'orange fraichement pressé.

\- Hum… réponds-je après quelques gorgées. J'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi mais… je suppose que pour la première journée, on peut faire les classiques : la tour Eiffel, les Champs-Elysées, l'Arc de triomphe… ce sera déjà pas mal. Ca vous va ?

\- On te suit de toute façon.

\- Ok bon bah on fait ça, décrété-je.

Bref, une fois les délicieux pancakes avalés (et ceux de ma mère sont les meilleurs du monde) et après un tour à la salle de bain, on se met en route.

Sur le chemin, je réponds de mon mieux aux questions qu'ils me posent en rafale, tant à propos de la ville, que de mon enfance et de mon adolescence. Du coup, quand on arrive à la station de métro, ils sont tout surpris.

Je leur fais prendre des tickets journée et direction le champs de mars.

Bon, inutile de dire que d'un commun accord, ils ont trouvé le métro parisien bordélique (au niveau des lignes), parfaitement dégueu, puant, bruyant et mal agencé (au niveau des rames) et mal fréquenté. Ce que je peux pas leur repprocher : pour toute personne ayant connu le métro tokyoite, ces défauts sautent aux yeux et sont juste affreux. Même moi qui suis parisien, je le trouve ignoble. Enfin bref.

Une fois au pied de la tour, la ressemblance entre elle et la Tokyo Tower leur a paru évidente mais, dans un élan de chauvinisme, ils ont aussi déclaré que la leur était la plus belle. J'ai pas répliqué parce que c'est une appréciation personnelle et que chacun est libre de penser ce qu'il veut… mais personnellement je préfère notre frenchy tower. Bien sûr, ils ont tous voulu monter au moins au premier étage… mais Keiichiro a déchanté quand j'ai mentionné le plancher en verre qui a été ajouté et donne une vue –un peu trop- plongeante sur ce qui se passe cinquante-sept mètres plus bas. Ca l'a refroidi direct, mais Tesshi, Massu et Kato ont quand même tenu à y aller.

Ils nous ont donc rejoints une bonne heure plus tard (bah ouais y'avait une blinde de monde qui attendait et ces baka ont voulu monter à pied au lieu de prendre l'ascenseur) et on est partis prendre le RER C pour rejoindre la ligne A à Châtelet-les Halles, ce qui nous a fait descendre à Saint Michel Notre-Dame pour récupérer la ligne B. Ils auront fait trois lignes de RER en une demi heure, c'est pas mal. Ils se sont étonnés de la proportion très importante d'africains dans les transports, mais j'ai pas su quoi leur répondre. C'est clair qu'à Tokyo (et même au Japon en général), faut les chercher, les Blacks, du coup je comprends leur surprise.

Quand on sort à Charles de Gaulle-Etoile, on arrive direct devant l'Arc de triomphe, ce qui leur fait écarquiller les yeux et ils s'empressent tous de sortir leur portable pour le prendre en photo. Tesshi immortalise même le moment par un selfie. "Pour son Instagram" dit-il. Instagram… un truc que j'ai pas jugé utile de me faire même si pas mal de Johnny's ont un compte. Je pense pas que les fans aient besoin d'être à ce point impliquées dans nos vies en dehors du boulot (sans compter qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'elles se foutent totalement de voir ce qu'on visite, ce qu'on mange ou autre).

\- Toma, tu peux nous prendre en photo tous les quatre devant ? me demande soudain Massu en me tendant son portable.

\- Heu ouais si tu veux.

\- Non attends. La photo ne sera pas complète s'il n'est pas dessus, intervient alors Keiichiro. Toma, tu peux demander à quelqu'un de la prendre ?

\- Heu ouais. Attendez.

Du regard, je cherche une cible. Faut savoir à qui s'adresser. Les personnes d'un certain âge, trop souvent sollicitées par les mendiants roumains dans la rue et les transports, t'envoient bouler ou t'ignorent en général dès que tu les approche. Je finis par repérer une jeune fille qui a l'air sympa et me décide à l'accoster.

\- Salut. Désolé de te déranger, mais est ce que tu pourrais nous prendre en photo devant, mes amis et moi ? demandé-je dans un sourire.

\- Oui bien sûr, répond-elle.

Je lui passe donc le portable de Massu et rejoins les mecs.

La photo prise, je la remercien en récupérant l'appareil, la laisse poursuivre sa route et, une nouvelle fois, les gars insistent pour grimper sur le monument. Je consulte du regard mon petit ami qui souffre du même problème que moi et il hoche la tête. Ouais pareil, tant qu'on s'approche pas du bord, ça passe.

On monte donc sur l'Arc et je les laisse admirer la vue.

\- Trop beau ! s'exclame Tesshi. Oh c'est quoi la grande rue devant ?

\- Les Champs-Elysées, réponds-je. C'est là qu'on va après.

\- Trop bien !

On redescend donc tous et on commence notre descente des Champs. Bon, pour moi c'est juste une rue commerçante un peu plus grande et luxueuse que les autres et je la trouve pas si magnifique que ça, mais bon, c'est un des symboles de Paris et donc un passage obligé pour tout touriste qui se respecte. Du coup j'en profite pour leur indiquer quelques boutiques emblématiques (genre Vuitton, Renault…), puis leur propose de s'arrêter manger chez Pizza Pino.

\- A l'étage, on a une vue sympa, dis-je.

Mon idée est approuvée à l'unanimité et on s'y dirige. On est installés presque tout de suite et les problèmes commencent avec la distribution des menus. Parce que autant dans le quartier d'Opéra, la majeure partie des menus est traduite en japonais et coréen en plus de l'anglais… autant là, que pouic. Français et c'est tout. Va falloir que je fasse l'interprète.

\- Bon, on va se simplifier la tâche : chacun va me dire ce qu'il veut grosso modo dans sa pizza et moi je vais chercher ce qui correspond le plus.

\- Fruits de mer pour moi, dit alors Massu.

\- Jambon, répond Tesshi.

\- Saumon, fait Keiichiro.

\- Viande, dit Kato.

Je regarde donc rapidement le menu, commande ce qui correspond avec les boissons et prie intérieurement qu'ils fassent vite parce que je crève la dalle.

\- On fait quoi après ? demande Tesshi une fois qu'il a bu quelques gorgées de cocktail.

\- On va aller au bout de l'avenue. Il y a la place de la Concorde et le jardin des Tuileries.

\- Tu connais vraiment bien Paris, c'est impressionnant, me dit Keiichiro.

\- Boarf comme un parisien quoi. Si je vous disais la même chose pour Tokyo, vous me diriez pareil.

\- Pas faux, approuve Kato qui doit ouvrir la bouche seulement pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

J'ai beau savoir qu'on a enterré la hache de guerre depuis un moment, j'ai du mal à m'habituer à son calme vu que j'ai passé des mois à l'entendre me pourrir pour tout et n'importe quoi. Je découvre petit à petit que dans la vraie vie (et tant qu'il en veut personnellement à personne), c'est quelqu'un de posé et très discret. Et ça me fait bizarre parce que je pensais que c'était juste une grande gueule qui aimait attirer l'attention. Comme quoi on peut se planter.

\- Toma ? Tu es avec nous ? me demande mon petit ami, me faisant réaliser qu'il me parlait sans doute depuis quelques secondes.

\- He ? Oui oui je suis là.

\- C'est marrant, des fois t'a des absences. T'es physiquement là mais c'est tout, note Massu en souriant.

\- Comme Ohno sempai, rigole alors Tesshi.

Je sais pas si ça me plait d'être comparé à un mec certes très talentueux (il est l'une des plus belles voix de l'agence et ses peintures ont même été exposées l'année dernière), mais passionné par un "sport" (on pourra me dire tout ce qu'on veut, pour moi ça en sera jamais un) de vieux comme la pêche et surtout… over méga dans la lune. Je veux dire… j'ai vu un "Vs Arashi" où ses potes lui parlaient mais où lui tombait très visiblement du ciel style "hein ? Qui ? Moi ? C'est à moi que vous parlez ? Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?". C'était plutôt drôle mais bon, ça fait pas très sérieux, surtout venant du leader du groupe le plus populaire du Japon…

\- Toooooomaaaaaa ?

\- On l'a de nouveau perdu, se marre encore Tesshi.

\- Pas du tout, je suis là.

\- Ah ? Alors qu'est ce que je viens de dire ?

\- …

Ouais nan mais il pose des questions piège aussi lui…

Comment ça je suis de mauvaise foi ?

\- Donc je te demandais ce qu'i voir dans le jardin machin-truc.

\- Bah heu… rien de spécial à part la grande fontaine. C'est juste le plus ancien jardin de Paris quoi. Mais bon si ça vous intéresse pas, on peut faire l'impasse, ne.

\- Mais si, mais si. Je posais la question comme ça, c'est tout, fait-il.

Les pizzas arrivent rapidement ensuite et le seul bruit qu'on entend pendant un moment, c'est celui des couverts. Après le dessert de Tesshi (aucun d'entre nous en a pris à part lui), on règle et on prend la direction de la place de la Concorde.

Mais plus on approche du jardin, moins notre blondinet semble intéressé et il finit même par littéralement trainer les pieds, comme un gamin que ses parents trainent où il a pas envie. Et ça me gave vite même si je le montre pas. Faut que je lui prépare une petite vengeance/leçon. Et je sais déjà laquelle. Mouahaha.

6 octobre 2016

01h25 (heure français)

Quand je me décide à me coucher après avoir ourdi ma machination contre le petit rabat-joie, Keiichiro dort depuis longtemps, épuisé par cette première journée. Tant mieux, comme ça il peut pas voir le sourire machiavélique qui a fleuri sur mon visage en imaginant la tête de Tesshi demain. Ca va être énorme.

Content de moi (oui je suis parfois une sale race, je l'ai déjà dis et je l'assume très bien), je referme les bras sur mon petit ami et me laisse glisser dans le sommeil.

09h45 (heure française)

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis seul dans la chambre et un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain m'apprend que c'est pas là non plus que se trouve Keiichiro. Conclusion, il est au salon et je suis probablement encore le dernier. Tant pis. A la bourre pour à la bourre, je prends mon portable et envoie un message à Guillaume, mon complice de l'après-midi : "Sois sur place, à l'intérieur, vers 18h avec ce que tu sais. Moi je vais essayer de le conditionner avant. Ca devrait pas être compliqué, il est très impressionnable."

"T'inquiète la belette. Je gère"

Guillaume et ses expressions…

Je m'habille en vitesse et rejoins mes amis, effectivement déjà attablés. Ouf, aujourd'hui ils ont pas déjà fini.

\- Boooooonjouuuuuur ! m'exclamé-je joyeusement.

\- Coucou toi, me répond mon petit ami en souriant. Tu dormais tellement bien que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller.

Guiiiiii-mauuuuuuve !

\- C'est gentil, Keii. Tout le monde a bien dormi ?

Tous répondent par l'affirmative, puis je remarque quelque chose.

\- Oh ma mère est pas là ?

\- Non elle est sortie faire une course. Elle nous a dit de te dire de l'appeler sur son portable si tu as quelque chose à lui demander, me dit Massu.

\- Oh. D'accord. Bon bah prenez bien des forces ce matin, parce qu'on va pas mal marcher aujourd'hui.

\- On t'as pas attendu pour ça, me répond alors Kato. Ta mère cuisine trop bien.

\- N'est ce pas.

\- Ton père part toujours très tôt ?

\- Oui il enseigne dans un lycée en banlieue alors il a une heure et demi de trajet aller et autant au retour.

\- Trois heures de transports par jour ?! Mais le pauuuuuuvre ! s'exclame alors Tesshi.

La bouche pleine de riz, ce qui, en plus de le faire postillonner, donne plutôt "gnoi eu e an'or ar our ?! Ai eu oooooov !" et nous fait tous rigoler.

\- Bah quoi ? demande-t-il une fois sa bouchée avalée.

\- On parle pas la bouche pleine, petit malpoli, fais-je.

\- Hé t'as pas à me dire ça, t'es plus jeune que moi !

\- C'est souvent pas mon impression, rigolé-je en me servant sur la table.

On arrive à partir rapidement après le repas et je jubile intérieurement en jetant des coups d'œil à notre blondinet qui se doute de rien et fait le touriste en toute innocence.

\- Du coup, on sait même pas où on va aujourd'hui, me dit Massu.

\- On va commencer par aller voir la basilique Montmartre qui est aussi appellée Sacré-Cœur et la place du Tertre située pas loin.

\- Qu'est ce que cette place a de particulier ? me demande Keiichiro.

\- Elle est adorée par les artistes. Quand il fait beau, beaucoup de peintres, dessinateurs et caricaturistes viennent y planter leur chevalet. On est en automne, c'est pas la meilleure saison pour la voir, le printemps est mieux, mais c'est très typique, vous devriez aimer.

Autant leur faire faire des trucs sympas en attendant que la nuit tombe.

\- Cool ! s'exclame ma future victime, toute contente.

\- Il fait beau aujourd'hui, on a du bol, fait Massu en souriant.

Je hoche la tête et on monte dans le métro qui arrive à quai.

On arrive relativement rapidement à la station Anvers (sur la ligne deux) et je les pilote vers le funiculaire. Bon, techniquement on pourrait juste y aller à pieds parce que c'est pas si loin, mais on va dire que c'est une curiosité. Tickets acheté, on monte donc tous dans la cabine et en deux minutes on est arrivés. Plus que quelques dizaines de mètres pour l'effet "wahou".

\- Uwaaaaaah ! Trop beauuuuuu ! s'exclame alors Tesshi, les yeux écarquillés.

Faut avouer que la blancheur du bâtiment qui se détache dans le ciel d'un bleu limpide est juste parfaite.

\- C'est vrai que c'est magnifique, renchérit mon petit ami. C'est une église, c'est ça ?

\- Hum. Une basilique c'est une grosse église. Un peu comme une cathédrale.

Je schématise évidemment, mais je vais pas me lancer dans de grandes explications, que j'ai pas de toute façon.

\- On peut aller dedans ? demande alors Kato.

\- Oui on peut même monter dans les tours.

\- Tu l'as déjà fais ?

\- Une fois quand j'avais onze-douze ans, avec ma mère et un pote. La vue vaut le détour.

Enfin il parait. Moi j'avais pas pu m'approcher du bord, c'était déjà trop haut pour moi à l'époque.

\- On y va alors ? Je veux voir la vue ! fait Tesshi, faisant acquiescer les autres.

C'est ouf comment il les mène tous par le bout du nez. Il suffit que Sa Majesté Yuya dise "je veux" ou "j'ai envie" pour que ses volontés soient exécutées. Il a vraiment un pouvoir spécial.

Je jette discrètement un coup d'œil à mon portable pour voir l'heure. C'est bon on a trois heures devant nous avant ma blague, du coup on peut y aller.

\- Ok, c'est parti, dis-je parce que ça m'arrange.

La vue depuis le haut de l'édifice les impressionne, mais ce qu'ils préfèrent, c'est la place du Tertre, qu'il mitraillent sous tous les angles. Je peux les comprendre, même en tant que parisien, j'ai fais pareil la première fois que j'y suis allé seul.

On finit même par se poser à la terrasse d'un café pour prendre un truc à boire et Massu demande :

\- On fait quoi ensuite ?

\- Ah, ensuite je vous emmène dans un lieu un peu particulier de Paris : les catacombes.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- En gros un étroit souterrain de deux kilomètres de long, remplis d'Histoire : c'est là que sont regroupés des milliers d'ossements.

\- Heeeeee ?!

\- Tu veux nous faire visiter… un cimetière ? s'étonne mon petit ami.

\- Non, si je voulais vous emmener dans un cimetière, je vous emmènerais au Père Lachaise. Là, c'est encore autre chose.

Il y a un silence et j'en profite pour embrayer avec le début de mon plan :

\- D'ailleurs il y a une légende à propos des catacombes. On dit qu'au dix-neuvième siècle, pendant la peste noire, des milliers de personnes y auraient été enterrées vivantes. On raconte que leurs âmes n'auraient pas pu monter au paradis à cause de la profondeur et qu'elles hantent encore les lieux, maudissant ceux qui s'aventurent dans leur dernière demeure. On dit aussi que ce sont leurs âmes qui rendent l'endroit si froid, pour faire sentir aux vivants la froideur de la mort. Parfois, une de ces victimes de la peste apparait aux yeux des vivants dans son corps décomposé et mutilé par la maladie. Un groupe de touristes aurait même vu l'un d'eux, possédé par une de ces âmes, hurler "quittez notre maison ! Quittez notre maison !".

Bon, je me suis un peu laissé emporter par ma propre histoire et j'en ai fais des caisses niveau folklore mais… vu la tête de Tesshi, le petit gémissement terrifié qui lui a échappé et la façon dont il a soudain planqué son visage contre Massu, j'ai atteint le but que je m'étais fixé : lui foutre la trouille par avance.

\- Je veux pas y alleeeeeer ! chouine-t-il. Ca fait trop peur… Je veux pas être maudit ni possédé…

\- C'est juste des légendes, Yu', tente alors de le rassurer son petit ami qui en mène pas plus large.

\- Bah c'est du folklore ouais, fais-je en haussant les épaules comme si je m'en foutais. Personne y croit. Mais vu qu'on y va, ça m'a paru approprié de vous en parler.

Imaginer cette poule-mouillée de Tesshi sursauter comme un taré au moindre bruit m'amuse énormément intérieurement. Y'a pas que Kato qui soit machiavélique, y'a moi aussi. Et comme aucun a la possibilité de vérifier mon histoire…

\- Allez te laisse pas abattre, fais-je en lui flanquant une claque dans le dos. C'est que des légendes.

\- Bah elles font peur…

\- Tu es peut-être immunisé parce que la crainte des fantômes n'est pas dans la culture française, mais nous autres… renchérit Keiichiro dont la voix a perdu toute assurance.

Et dont le visage est devenu pâle. Merde, ça c'était pas prévu au programme… je pensais pas que faire flipper Tesshi impacterait aussi mon petit ami. C'est l'arroseur arrosé…

\- C'est juste des histoires à dormir debout, Keii, fais-je pour minimiser. Pensez plutôt à ce beau soleil. C'est pas un temps à flipper.

\- Alors fallait pas en parler ! s'exclame Tesshi d'une voix suraigue.

C'est pas de la comédie, il est totalement terrifié… Du coup, j'hésite à mener ma farce à son terme… Je crois qu'il a déjà eu son compte là… Et Keiichiro aussi.

\- C'est pas vrai, soupiré-je alors. Pas un mot de ce que je viens de raconter. Tout est sorti de mon imagination. J'ai inventé cette histoire pour faire peur à Tesshi.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclame alors le concerné. Trop méchant .

\- C'était ma vengeance pour ton attitude d'hier. Et encore, estime-toi heureux, j'avais prévu que ça aille bien plus loin qu'une simple histoire.

\- Tu te rends compte que c'est totalement immature comme réaction ? fait Kato.

\- Oui. Mais je suis pas celui qui a commencé à l'être

\- T'es méchant, Toma ! Je te parle plus !

\- J'avoue que je suis surpris et un peu déçu que tu aie fais ça à Tesshi que tu apprécie beaucoup.

\- Il m'apprécie ? Tu parles ! Avec des amis comme lui, pas besoin d'ennemis !

\- Oi exagère pas non plus, y'a pas mort d'homme, c'était qu'une blague De mauvais goût, je te l'accorde, mais une blague quand même.

Pour toute réponse, il se contente de me tourner le dos. Oh la la, qu'il est susceptible, c'est pas possible…

En soupirant, je prends mon portable et envoie un message à Guillaume : "Plan annulé. On est en terrasse place du Tertre, tu peux nous rejoindre ?".

Bon, Guillaume nous a bien rejoints, mais en fait je me suis vite rendu compte que c'était une erreur de lui avoir demandé, parce que quand les gars ont compris que je l'avais embarqué dans mon plan, les choses ont empiré. Surtout du côté de Tesshi. Du coup, on est rentrés mais il me fait toujours la gueule comme un gamin. Et c'est mon ainé, je le rappelle. Je me demande comment me sortir de là. Ah j'ai une idée. Espérons qu'elle est réalisable…

\- Je sors un moment, indiqué-je à Keiichiro.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Chercher de quoi me réconcilier avec Tesshi j'espère.

\- Je peux t'accompagner ?

\- Heu ouais si tu veux, acquiescé-je, surpris.

\- Autant profiter qu'on soit seuls, tu ne crois pas ? précise-t-il dans un sourire adorable.

\- Pas faux. Viens alors.

Au moment où on passe devant la cuisine, ma mère m'interpelle en français :

\- Keii chéri, il y a un problème avec Yuya ? Il a l'air de mauvaise humeur.

\- J'ai fais une connerie faut dire. Du coup faut qu'on sorte avant que la Fnac ferme On revient vite.

\- D'accord mon grand. A tout à l'heure alors.

A peine dehors, j'appelle Guillaume.

\- Re.

« Yo. Il fait toujours la gueule le blondinet ? »

\- M'en parle pas…

« T'es dans la merde, vieux. », se marre-t-il.

\- Je suis au courant figure-toi et c'est la raison de mon appel. Toi qui es footeux, tu peux me dire si un match est prévu dans la semaine et demie qui reste avant qu'on reparte ?

« Ouh là, bonne question, ça fait un bail que j'ai pas regardé. Je me renseigne et je te tiens au jus. »

\- Ok mais grouille, je suis en route pour la Fnac là.

« Ouais ouais. »

Il raccroche et mon petit ami me regarde avec étonnement.

\- Tu appellais qui ?

\- Guillaume. C'est un fan de foot et je voudrais offrir une place pour un match à Tesshi pour me faire pardonner. Il saura.

\- C'est assurément un bon moyen de regagner ses faveurs, mais pourquoi demander ce renseignement à ton meilleur ami ?

\- Parce qu'il a un réseau de contacts qui savent toujours tout sur le sujet.

Mon portable sonne cinq minutes après.

\- Ouais ?

« T'as le cul bordé de nouilles, mon vieux, y'a un PSG/OL la semaine prochaine au Parc des Princes. »

\- C'est pas exactement ce que j'espérais mais ça fera l'affaire je suppose.

« Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? Un grand match inernational ? Vous êtes arrivés trois mois après l'Euro, les mecs. Estime-toi déjà heureux qu'il y en ait un. »

\- Ouais… Bon bah va pour PSG/OL alors. Merci mon pote.

« De rien. J'espère que Blondinet va kiffer quand même. »

\- Moi aussi. Ciao.

Je range mon portable et me tourne vers Keiichiro.

\- Allons-y vite avant que ça ferme.

\- J'en déduis que tu as eu l'information que tu voulais.

\- Ouais. Ne Keii… tu m'en veux pas trop ?

\- Comme si c'était possible… Je t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir d'une gaminerie. Mais j'apprécie que tu cherche à réparer.

\- T'es le meilleur, fais-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Toma, on est dehors… N'importe qui peut nous voir, objecte-t-il en rougissant.

\- On est à Paris. Tout le monde s'en fout de voir des hommes –ou des femmes d'ailleurs- s'embrasser, c'est commun. On a pas à se cacher ici, tu comprends ? ajouté-je en lui caressant la joue.

\- D'accord, acquièsce-t-il, très visiblement embarrassé malgré tout.

Plus je le connais, plus j'en tombe amoureux. Et plus j'en tombe amoureux, plus j'ai envie de le protéger pour toujours. J'ai pris la bonne décision.

On file donc acheter non pas une mais cinq places et on est rentrés. A notre retour, le Tegomass se câlinait sur le canapé et Kato était en grande conversation téléphonique, probablement avec Okura vu le sourire qu'il arbore.

Je me dirige donc vers notre blondinet.

\- Tesshi…

Mais il m'ignore complètement.

-Yu', tu devrais lui répondre quand même, repproche doucement Massu.

\- J'ai rien à lui dire.

Je soupire. On a pas le cul sorti des ronces… Mais je me laisse pas démonter, me plante devant lui et m'incline. Trèèèèèès bas.

\- Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé, sempai ! Pardonne-moi s'il te plait !

Le mot, que j'avais jamais utilisé pour aucun d'entre eux, le fait sursauter et il écarquille les yeux.

\- Sempai ?! relève-t-il, manifestement choqué d'entendre ça de ma bouche. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Toma ? T'as jamais appellé personne comme ça, même pas nos vrais sempai, alors qu'est ce qui te prend ? T'es malade ?

\- Je pense que c'est pour montrer qu'il est conscient d'être allé trop loin, lui dit Keiichiro, aparemment amusé par la situation.

\- Oui bah… fais pas ça. Je suis pas habitué, du coup c'est presque flippant venant de toi.

Je me redresse, puis sors de ma poche l'un des tickets, que je lui tends.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Un billet pour un match de foot la semaine prochaine.

Les mots "match" et "foot" font s'allumer des étoiles dans ses yeux.

\- C'est vrai ?!

\- C'est pas un grand match et c'est pas au Stade de France, ne. Mais…

\- Merci Toma ! s'exclame-t-il en me sautant littéralement au cou, manquant me faire tomber à la renverse. Mais vous allez vous ennuyer…

Je sors alors les quatre autres tickets, ce qui lui fait comprendre.

\- Yay ! Trop cool !

\- Alors je suis pardonné ?

\- Evidemment, baka !

Bon, à côté de ça, Massu et Kato ont l'air aussi positivement ravis que moi à l'idée de se farcir quatre-vingt-dix minutes (voire plus) de bonshommes courant après une baballe, juste pour accompagner notre blondinet, mais aucun fait de commentaire.

Du coup, l'ambiance redevient chaleureuse et c'est là que ma mère annonce qu'on fait une soirée crêpes. Miam !

7 octobre 2016

Je suis pas ravi de mon idée parce que les musées et moi c'est loin d'être une grande histoire d'amour (ça me gave vite si c'est pas un minimum intéractif en fait)… mais aujourd'hui, on va au Louvre. Pauvre de moi. Et encore j'ai sélectionné les endroits intéressants genre l'aile égyptienne, parce que sinon…

J'aimerais bien qu'on s'évite la cohue devant la Joconde aussi. La Joconde… Vous savez ce PETIT tableau SEUL en plein MILIEU d'une IMMENSE vitrine devant laquelle sont toujours massés des DIZAINES de touristes… Mais bon c'est un peu un passage obligé, alors je me suis fait une raison.

Ah et j'oubliais le pompon : il flotte à pleins seaux depuis cette nuit. Des trombes qu'il tombe. On est maudits. La prochaine fois que j'ai une idée à la con de ce style, tuez-moi, vous me ferez plaisir

Bref, c'est sans aucun entrain que je sors avec mes potes, tous équipés de parapluies.

Et franchement… je suis déjà gavé après deux heures, mais les gars ont l'air d'aimer alors je ferme ma gueule et je fais style que je suis trop happy de la life. Heureusement que j'ai un peu de talent en comédie, parce qu'être happy de la life en visitant un musée…

Les gars décident que ça suffit vers quinze heures. QUINZE HEURES ! On a pas bouffé et on s'est tappé des trucs chiants… Je me filerais des baffes. Du coup, quand on sort, on se précipite vers le premier resto qu'on croise et on y engloutit notre repas comme si on avait rien mangé depuis des jours. Et en prime j'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire après vu que je pensais qu'on resterait au Louvre toute la journée (je suis complètement dingue). Je sens que ça va se finir qu'on va juste rentrer à la maison et comater. C'est bien aussi, on a jamais l'occasion de comater à Tokyo.

Et à notre retour, ma mère lance une idée "fantastique" : montrer nos vieux albums photo à mon petit ami. Qui bien sûr saute sur l'occasion.

10 octobre 2016

J'ai pas raconté la journée d'hier parce qu'on est pas sortis. Les gars ont pas voulu recommencer la sortie aquarium (sous la flotte quoi), donc on est juste restés à la maison et on s'est matté des DVD. Rien de palpitant quoi. Et hier pareil parce que le dimanche y'a pas grand-chose à faire vu que presque tout est fermé.

Pour aujourd'hui, ma mère a proposé que je leur montre l'Opéra Garnier et le quartier chinois. Ca m'a paru une bonne idée, donc ce matin, Opéra Garnier, repas chez Higuma et cet aprèm quartier chinois.

On file donc prendre le RER A et on sort directement sur la place. Comme aujourd'hui il fait super beau, le soleil fait briller les décorations dorées sur le bâtiment, ça donne un super effet "wahou". Moi je le trouve juste splendide cet opéra.

\- Tadaaaaaaa ! fais-je en tendant le bras vers l'édifice.

\- Woh… Il n'y a pas à dire, Paris est vraiment une ville splendide, note Keiichiro. Tous ces bâtiments chargés d'Histoire sont impressionnants.

\- C'est quoi ? demande Tesshi.

\- Le plus bel opéra de Paris. Et aussi le plus connu.

\- On comprend pourquoi, acquiesce Massu.

\- On peut rentrer dedans ? interroge Tesshi.

\- Hélas non. Il n'est pas visitable. On peut y entrer que quand on a des billets pour un spectacle.

\- Oh dommage…

\- Je sais, moi aussi je le regrette.

\- Du coup, on fait quoi puisqu'on peut pas y aller ? demande Kato.

\- Hum… bah j'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, mais on peut aller sur le boulevard Haussmann, que vous voyez les Galeries Lafayette. Y'a une magnifique coupole à l'intérieur.

\- C'est loin ?

\- Non, derrière l'Opéra.

\- Allons-y alors.

Mouais par contre… mon idée est pas l'idée du siècle, parce que la coupole en question est en plein milieu du rez de chaussée, c'est-à-dire en plein milieu de dizaines de stands de parfums. Donc vu la force des senteurs là-dedans, j'ai de grandes chances de faire un malaise Vagal. Bien joué, Keii…

Je les emmène donc et on lutte quelques minutes contre la marée de gens présents en permanence devant ces magasins (raaaaaah ! Je déteste piétinner !), avant de réussir à entrer. A l'intérieur, après le contrôle de nos sacs, je prends sur moi pour les piloter vers la coupole. Après quelques mètres pendant lesquels on croise pas mal de japonaises (ce qui me fait craindre une émeute, mais nan, ça passe crème), je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne tellement les odeurs mêlées sont fortes. Et une fois en plein milieu, je me sens carrément partir. Faut que je sorte avant de tomber dans les pommes. Du doigt, je leur désigne donc la coupole, puis détale aussitôt vers la sortie la plus proche. Une fois à l'extérieur, il me faut quelques minutes pour me sentir mieux. Et encore, là j'ai réussi à éviter la syncope, c'est pas toujours le cas et ça fout toujours la trouille à tout le monde. Putain de saloperie de "maladie" ! (Je sais que s'en est pas vraiment une mais c'est quand même une sacrée saloperie).

Je vois les gars rappliquer quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Toma ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de fuir comme ça ?! m'appostophe Tesshi.

\- Tu es tout pâle, ça va ? s'inquiète immédiatement Keiichiro.

\- Mieux maintenant que je suis dehors.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? demande Massu.

Je leur explique donc la situation… et contre toute attente, me fais engueuler par mon petit ami.

\- Tu es complètement inconscient ! m'incendie donc mon doux Keiichiro. A quoi ça rime de risquer volontairement de faire un malaise, juste pour une visite dont on aurait pu se passer ?!

\- Je pensais bien faire…

\- Et tu pense qu'on se serait sentis comment si tu t'étais vraiment évanoui ?! Vraiment, Toma, parfois je me demande à quoi tu pense…

\- Simple, il pense pas du tout, appuie Kato.

\- C'est ce que je commence à me dire…

\- Oi ! Faut peut-être pas abuser non plus ! J'ai…

Je peux pas poursuivre, Massu m'a bâillonné.

\- Toma, la ferme, me souffle-t-il. Tu t'enfonce en réagissant. Comprends juste que Keii-chan était très inquiet pour toi et que c'est pour ça qu'il est en colère.

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire en fait, parce que maintenant, tel que je le connais, il va me scruter comme une bombe sur le point d'éclater à chaque possibilité d'événement déclencheur. Et si c'est le cas, ça va vite me souler même venant de lui et je risque de dire des trucs désagréables.

Pour autant, je dis plus rien et il reprend

\- Et ça va maintenant ?

\- Oui, c'est tout à fait passé. Désolé de vous avoir inquiétés.

\- C'est bon tant que tu comprends, conclut mon petit ami en me tapotant la tête.

\- Bon bah… on va aller manger dans un resto japonais que je connais très bien alors. Venez, faut reprendre le métro.

On prend donc tous la direction de Higuma et, une fois devant, je vois Massu faire la moue.

\- J'ai pas très envie de sushi, dit-il en regardant les photos des plats proposés par les restaurants alentours.

\- Ca tombe bien, ils en ont pas. Ce resto est spécialisé dans la cuisine japonaise traditionnelle.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ce qui s'en rapproche le plus du moins. Avant de goûter ceux du resto de ta mère, Keii, leurs gyoza et ramen étaient les meilleurs pour moi.

\- Voilà qui me rend curieux de goûter, sourit-il.

\- Moi aussi, renchérit Massu. Et puis tu as parlé de gyoza alors je suis impatient.

\- Le mot magique, rigole alors Tesshi.

\- On entre ? Je meurs de faim, fait Kato.

Je pousse la porte et note aussitôt la forte concentration de clients asiatiques. Hum, encore une fois c'était pas l'idée du siècle. Espérons…

Mais étrangement, l'alerte vient même pas d'où je pensais.

\- N… News !

L'exclamation qui nous fait tous nous retourner a été poussée par une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus occidentale (cheveux courts teints en rouge, peau pâle, yeux bleus), qui nous fixe avec les yeux écarquillés, comme ses amies. Ok, ça c'était pas prévu dans mon programme…

\- On sort ? me souffle Tesshi.

\- Nan nan on reste. Attendez-moi, je gère, fais-je en me dirigeant vers leur table. Bonjour mesdemoiselles. C'est un honneur pour nous d'avoir été reconnus par d'aussi charmantes jeunes femme (bruit mental de violons) et nous sommes ravis d'avoir des fans en France aussi (bruit mental de violons bis), toutefois j'aurais un service à vous demander si ce n'est pas abuser.

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez, Toma-san, me répond une dont les cheveux châtain arrivent aux épaules et qui me regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- C'est très gentil, dis-je dans un sourire (bruit mental de violons ter). Alors voilà, mes amis et moi sommes à Paris pour de simples vacances et nous voudrions les poursuivre en toute discrétion, alors si vous pouviez ne pas ébruiter notre présence, nous vous en serions reconnaissants.

\- B… Bien sûr, répond une troisième qui fixe Tesshi depuis le départ comme si elle avait du mal à croire qu'il soit vraiment là.

\- On avait… pas l'intention de le… crier sur les toits, bafouille alors la première dont les yeux passent sans arrêt de moi, à Keiichiro et Massu. Personne nous croirait de toute façon…

\- Super alors. Je vous fais confiance, dis-je avec mon sourire le plus charmeur (buit mental de violons quatre). C'est un secret entre nous, ajouté-je en posant mon index sur mes lèvres.

Elles hochent la tête et je rejoins les gars.

\- On y va ?

\- Mais… tu leur as dit quoi ? demande Kato tandis que Tesshi, Keiichiro et moi leur faisons signe en nous dirigeant vers la salle du fond, plus tranquille.

\- La vérité : qu'on est juste en vacances et que ce serait cool qu'elles disent à personne qu'elles nous ont vus. Elles ont promis.

\- Et tu les crois ? T'es vraiment naif mon pauvre.

\- Pas du tout. Les fans françaises sont très différentes des fans japonaises. Vous verrez qu'elles viendront même pas nous voir pendant le repas.

On s'est donc installés et on a tous commandé la même chose : ramen et gyoza. D'ailleurs, Massu, notre expert en la matière, a dit qu'ils étaient pas mauvais du tout. Et bien que trouvant que, évidemment, les ramen de Koyama-san étaient les meilleurs, ils ont tous convenu que ceux de "mon" resto étaient plutôt bons aussi.

Quand on sort du resto, je dois avouer que je sais pas où les emmener. J'avais bien pensé au quartier chinois, mais il a rien de typique (pas comme celui de Yokohama) alors je doute que ce soit intéressant pour eux et puis bon, s'ils veulent du chinois, ils ont pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à Paris pour ça. Y'a quoi comme trucs qu'ils ont pas encore vu ? Tour Eiffel, Arc de triomphe, Champs-Elysées, c'est fait. Tuileries, place de la Concorde, Louvre aussi. Sacré-Cœur, Montmartre, opéra Garnier, idem. Notre-Dame, ce sera pour le dernier jour… Merde, j'ai la tête vide, impossible de penser à un endroit important et je vais quand même pas les emmener aux Invalides ni dans un autre musée (ça m'emmerderait royalement).

\- Tomaaaaaa ?

Tesshi qui claque des doigts devant mon visages me sort de mes pensées.

\- On t'avait de nouveau perdu on dirait.

\- Nan pas vraiment, je réfléchissais à un endroit où vous emmener ensuite.

\- Et ?

\- Et… bah j'en sais rien. Demain on passera la journée à Versailles, mais pour cet aprèm, j'ai plus d'idées.

\- Bah on a qu'à juste rentrer, me dit alors Massu. On est pas obligés de faire des trucs tous les jours, on est là pour se reposer aussi.

\- Il a raison, Toma, renchérit son petit ami.

\- Moi il y a un endroit où je voudrais aller, dit alors Keiichiro.

\- Ah oui ? Où ça ? demandé-je, surpris.

\- Je voudrais voir l'endroit où tu travaillais.

\- Ouiiiiii ! s'exclame alors Tesshi. Très bonne idée, Keii-chan !

\- He ? Mais ça a pas le moindre intérêt, c'est juste un magasin quoi.

\- On s'en fiche, on veut voir quand même ! S'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plaiiiiiit !

Il sautille en se cramponnant à mon bras à chaque "s'te plait". Comme un môme. Et au risque de me répéter, il a vingt-huit ans… Bref, je rends les armes.

\- Ok, ok, on y va. Mais tu te calme et tu me lâche, d'accord ?

\- Yay !

Nous voilà donc partis pour aller prendre le RER C. Ca craint comme "visite" je trouve, mais bon. Bref, quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, me voilà de retour dans cette ville où je pensais ne plus jamais remettre les pieds de ma vie. Quand on arrive dans la galerie, les souvenirs pas franchement roses de mes années de boulot ici affluent. Et j'essaye de les chasser. On entre après avoir montré nos sacs au vigile ("salut Eugène, ça roule ?") et je les pilote vers les rayons dont je m'occupais, situés presque à l'entrée. Ensuite, on passe le long des caisses et toutes mes collègues qui me reconnaissent m'interpellent pour me dire bonjour. Lucia, Sandrine, Paméla, Sylvia, Aurore, Valérie, Cyntia… la liste est longue et le nombre de bises proportionnel. Et encore c'est que les caisses, j'ai pas cité les gens des rayons (Anita, Paula, Danièle, Benjamin, Clément, Clémentine, Quentin…). Je m'étais jamais rendu compte que je connaissais autant de monde dans ce magasin tellement les saluer tous me paraissait naturel.

\- Tu étais vraiment apprécié de tes collègues on dirait, note Keiichiro après la vingtième fois à donner de mes nouvelles ("J'habite au Japon maintenant, c'est cool. Je profite de mes vacances pour faire visiter Paris et les alentours à mes amis").

\- Bah tu sais, au bout de cinq ans, on crée des liens. Enfin bon voilà, vous avez vu où je travaillais. Rien de palpitant quoi.

\- Peut-être, mais je suis content de l'avoir vu, répond Keiichiro en souriant.

Je lui souris en retour et lui caresse brièvement la joue, puis on quitte tous l'endroit pour rentrer.

11 octobre 2016

En me réveillant ce matin, je percute un truc par rapport à la date : aujourd'hui, ça fait un an jour pour jour que j'ai quitté la France pour le Japon. Je me revois tout fébrile dans le RER pour l'aéroport, je revois le trajet en avion jusqu'à Doha, puis jusqu'à Tokyo, la perte temporaire de mon portable à Narita, la galère pour trouver la maison de Naoki et Ren (je me demande s'ils ont fini par se mettre ensemble ces deux-là d'ailleurs), mon premier jour là-bas où je me suis totalement perdu…

Pris dans mes souvenirs, je remarque pas que Keiichiro s'est réveillé, avant qu'il ne parle.

\- Coucou toi. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu étais en train de penser, mais vu ton sourire, ça devait être agréable.

\- Bonjour Keii. Oui je me rappellais de mon départ pour le Japon. Aujourd'hui, ça fait pile un an.

\- Moi j'ai l'impression que tu as toujours été là, près de moi. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je le pense.

Attendri, je le prends dans mes bras.

\- Je te rassure, j'ai cette impression moi aussi. Bon, levons-nous, on a une… Keii ?

Je me suis interrompu parce qu'il s'est redressé et placé au dessus de moi.

\- J'ai envie de toi, Toma… me dit-il, le regard assombri par le désir.

Je l'ai déjà dis, mais j'aime quand il vire hentai dès le matin.

Je passe une main sur sa nuque et, d'un coup de reins, inverse nos positions, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Un long moment plus tard, on décide quand même de se lever, avant d'être en retard sur le programme du jour. Visiter Versailles, ça prend un temps de fou alors vaut mieux y arriver pas trop tard.

Quand on arrive au salon, les gars nous regardent avec un sourire en coin.

\- On ne vous demande pas pourquoi vous n'arrivez que maintenant je suppose ? fait Tesshi, rigolard.

\- Non effectivement, confirmé-je. D'ailleurs, si vous êtes prêts, on y va, on a un long chemin à faire et une visite encore plus longue.

15 octobre 2016

J'ai pas écris ces derniers jours, parce qu'en fait on a été pas mal occupés, mais là il faut parce que c'est le dernier jour, le clou du spectacle, le jour J pour ce que j'ai prévu de faire. Et je suis super nerveux parce que j'ai pas la moindre idée de la façon dont je vais m'y prendre. Pourtant je dois y arriver parce que j'y pense depuis notre arrivée à Paris et que je me suis renseigné en douce.

Allez Keii, ça sert à rien de trop réfléchir, tu verras le moment venu.

Bref je sors de la salle de bain et rejoint tous le monde pour le petit dej.

\- Bonjour mon grand, me dit ma mère. Alors c'est le dernier jour ?

\- Bonjour m'man. Hé oui. On a du boulot dès lundi, confirmé-je en m'asseyant.

\- La vie d'idole n'est pas de tout repos, on dirait, note mon père.

\- Et encore, j'en suis une que depuis quelques mois. Les gars ça fait des années, fais-je en me servant sur la table.

Le petit dej terminé, on sort tous pour prendre la direction de Notre-Dame, l'ultime étape de notre périple parisien et je recommence à stresser intérieurement, tout en tâchant de pas le montrer, ce qui est pas simple. Une fois sur le parvis comme toujours surpeuplé, je les laisse prendre toutes les photos qu'ils veulent et on entre dans la cathédrale. Je leur désigne les vitraux, les célèbres rosaces nord et sud, leur montre le retable, l'orgue… et mon cœur commence à battre comme un fou à mesure qu'on se rapproche de celui de l'édifice. J'ai les mains moites et, bien qu'il fasse pas spécialement chaud, une pellicule de sueur couvre mon front.

Je regarde nos amis se diriger vers la sortie… et retiens mon petit ami au moment où il allait leur emboiter le pas.

\- Keii, je…

\- Hum ?

Allez Keii, tu peux le faire, c'est le moment ou jamais d'avoir du courage !

\- Tu… Au départ, j'ai été attiré par le portrait de toi qui est dans le resto de ta mère. Tu sais, le violet… Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé te rencontrer pour de bon, alors quand tu as débarqué ce fameux soir où j'étais malade et que j'ai compris que tu étais le fils de ma patronne… Et puis j'ai appris à te connaitre et je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de toi. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis réellement et totalement tombé amoureux et j'ai compris que ce serait toujours toi, aussi longtemps que je vivrais…

Il me fixe sans m'interrompre, se demandant manifestement où je veux en venir.

\- Je ressens la même chose, tu sais. Mais où veux-tu en venir ?

Je déglutis alors, prend ses deux mains dans les miennes en même temps que mon courage et formule enfin :

\- Keii mon amour, puisqu'en France c'est possible… tu veux bien m'épouser ?

26


	26. Bonus, la fiche Nautiljon de Toma

**Nom réel :** 小山慶一郎*  
 **Nationalité :** française et japonaise

 **Date de naissance :** 24 juillet 1989  
 **Genre :** J-pop  
 **Appartient au groupe :** News  
 **Statut :** en activité

Biographie  
 *** Profil**

 **Nom :** Koyama Keiichiro Thomas Florian  
 **Nom de scène/Nom usuel :** Koyama Toma  
 **Surnom :** Keii  
 **Date de naissance :** 24 juillet 1989  
 **Lieu de naissance :** Paris, France  
 **Signe astrologique :** lion  
 **Groupe sanguin :** B-  
 **Taille :** 1,75m  
 **Poids :** 54kg  
 **Pointure :** 42 (28cm)

 **Famille :** père japonais (Keisuke), mère française (Coralie)  
 **Amis :** Guillaume Leguirec, Asamoto Tomohiro, les membres de News  
 **Personnes admirées :** son père, son leader/ami/homonyme Koyama Keiichiro  
 **Etudes :** fac de lettres (Sorbonne, Paris)  
 **Spécialités :** aucune en particulier  
 **Points positifs :** très travailleur, d'une grande loyauté  
 **Points négatifs :** trop franc, bordélique, têtu, retardataire chronique  
 **Mauvaise habitude :** se ronge les ongles  
 **Point charmant :** son sourire  
 **Hobbies :** surfer sur internet, regarder des drama et des animes

 **Collections :** les photos de Keiichiro qu'il prend en douce  
 **Point faible :** Keiichiro (il serait prêt à tout pour lui épargner d'avoir de la peine)  
 **Odeurs favorites :** herbe fraîchement coupée, celle de la mer  
 **Couleur préférée :** bleu

 *** Anecdotes**  
\- Il a le vertige  
\- Il est mauvais perdant quand il joue à quelque chose  
\- Il a pratiqué le basket pendant 6 ans  
\- Il entend certains ultrasons  
\- Il dit toujours ce qu'il pense, quitte à vexer ou mettre en colère et ce quelles que soient les conséquences pour lui  
\- C'est un stressé des déplacements qui angoisse à chaque fois qu'il doit prendre un moyen de transport autre que le métro, ce qui fait aussi stresser son entourage et est assez pénible à supporter pour celui-ci  
\- Malgré un père professeur, il est très mauvais en mathématiques. Il avait l'habitude de dire à propos des équations qu'il ne comprenait pas "comment on peut calculer quoi que ce soit avec des lettres dedans. Le calcul, c'est des chiffres, point barre."  
\- Sa nourriture japonaise préféré est les onigiri, surtout ceux fourrés au thon-mayonnaise  
\- Il n'aime pas se voir en photo et encore moins sur des goodies ou dans des magazines car il trouve que ça fait prétentieux  
\- Il ne mange que du sucré au petit déjeuner car il a gardé ses habitudes françaises  
\- C'est un fan de baseball et surtout des Yomyuri Giants, l'équipe de Tokyo  
\- Il aimerait que son ami Guillaume emménage au Japon, sans jamais oser lui avouer  
\- Il est sujet à des malaises Vagal s'il reçoit une trop forte émotion ou douleur, s'il manque d'air ou sent des odeurs très fortes  
\- Il aurait voulu avoir un petit frère et a tendance à traiter Tegoshi Yuya comme tel bien que celui-ci soit plus âgé que lui  
\- Kato Shigeaki est le membre de News avec qui il s'entend le moins parce qu'ils n'ont rien en commun en dehors du groupe  
\- Il a encore du mal à se voir comme un Johnny's et a donc du mal à aller vers les autres membres de l'agence  
\- Il n'appelle jamais aucun aîné "sempai" et appelle tout le monde par son prénom, mais personne ne lui en tient rigueur parce qu'il est à moitié français  
\- Depuis qu'il est un membre de News à part entière, il a pris sous son aile Sasakura Nozomu, un Junior et lui donne régulièrement des conseils  
\- Son fanclub est devenu plus important en quelques mois, surtout depuis la sortie de son tout premier single solo  
\- Il lui arrive parfois de retourner faire le serveur au restaurant des Koyama  
\- Il n'est pas du tout d'accord avec la politique de l'agence concernant les photos et autographes, il lui arrive donc parfois d'en signer en cachette

 **Discographie**  
 **Singles**  
1 CD

 **Date** **Titre**  
18/10/2016 Tenshi no me


End file.
